<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call It Fate by Chicki, Kitycatt13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413049">Call It Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki'>Chicki</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitycatt13/pseuds/Kitycatt13'>Kitycatt13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word (TV 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitycatt13/pseuds/Kitycatt13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins where we saw the flashback of how Bette and Tina first met, and the point where Bette hands Tina her earring for the second time.   The idea came from a reader, Kat...who was interested in how I saw the back story of how Bette and Tina went from that place to the start of their 7 year relationship that started in Season 1/Episode 1 of The L Word. </p><p>As a result, I asked Kat to come up with a title and voila, a perfect one for the story.   She has also been very gracious to proofread and also assist with adding some various aspects of the story’s development where I felt the transition or flow needed another look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Kennard/Bette Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the many loyal readers, and a warm welcome for those who happen up on my work for the first time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This story picks up right after Bette hands Tina her earring for the second time and then kisses her…</em>
</p><p>As soon as it happened, she was called away to take an important call, leaving me lost in all the sensations that had quickly ripped through my body the moment our lips had met.  My heart was beating fast, like it could have pounded right out of my chest.  My legs felt weak and yet heavy.  I had never kissed a woman…ever.   I wanted more.  Why did it have to end so soon, so abruptly?  I knew the moment my eyes met hers the night at the gallery dinner that I was taken by her…her dominance…her charm…and more.  There was something so powerful, intense and yet soft and tender about her.  I couldn’t put my finger on just one thing, but I knew that she stirred things in me, and I knew that I had to ‘accidentally’ leave that earring behind, because I just <em>had </em>to see her again.</p><p>Now that I was standing here, with what would likely be my last chance to engage with her, she had to leave so quickly.  For a moment I pondered if I should just wait and see if she would return, but how silly would that be?   One word…very. </p><p>I gathered myself and walked down the hall, hoping that she would come around the corner and we would once more find ourselves in close proximity.  I was incredibly disappointed that even the slowest progression towards the front door of the Bette Porter Gallery, failed to provide me with that opportunity I so desperately sought. </p><p>Once I was outside, I made my way to my car and felt an ache, a literal ache in my stomach.,   I couldn’t believe how much I could miss a person that I didn’t even really know much about.   The drive back to the apartment that Eric and I shared was met with many different feelings.  Perhaps it was just a fleeting feeling of excitement because I had never experienced it before, and that was all it was.  Or…could it be that I…my thoughts were interrupted by an incoming call.  </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey babe, do you know where my yellow and blue silk tie is?  I can’t seem to find it.”</p><p>How the fuck did I know where his stupid tie was?  I took a deep breath.  Truth was, it wasn’t Eric’s fault that I was struggling with this. </p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>“I’m here…I was just trying to think…it isn’t behind the closet door on your tie rack?”</p><p>“No, that was the most obvious place so I checked there first.”</p><p>“I don’t believe it was with your shirts or suits I brought to the cleaners last week was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…wait…you know…yes!  Yes, I had dropped a small amount of coffee on it.   I knew you would know where it was.   Where you at?”</p><p>“Oh…I…I had stopped at the mall.”</p><p>“I hope you picked up something sweet at Victoria’s Secret…you know…for later.”</p><p>I forced a half ass laugh.  The last thing I was in the mood for was sex.  “Sorry to disappoint, but I didn’t have a chance to stop by there.”</p><p>“That’s okay.  It never stays on long enough,” Eric laughed.  “What do you want to do for dinner?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“We could go out if you want.”</p><p>I wasn’t even in the mood to be talking to him, no fault of his own, let alone go out to eat.  “I don’t know.  I have a headache and haven’t given much thought to dinner.”</p><p>“Oh…that sucks.  I’ll figure something out.  Maybe get take out later.  I’ll be home in about an hour.”</p><p>“So soon!”  As soon as the words left my mouth, I could hear the tone in my own voice and it was filled with disappointment and annoyance.</p><p>“Hey now…”</p><p>“I’m sorry Eric.  I’m due for my period next week and you know the bitch comes out a week before.”</p><p>Eric laughed.  “Right.  That’s okay.  Maybe why you have a headache too.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later on.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>I felt incredibly bad at how annoyed I felt and the tone I had taken with Eric.  It wasn’t his fault that I was suddenly struggling with the draw I felt towards Bette Porter.    Eric and I had been dating for about a year and we had recently been discussing my moving in with him.  Over the last three months, I had been literally living there though I hadn’t moved all my things.  We recently had spoken of me giving up my apartment and making it official, as it would be financially wise to merge together…that was until I met her.  </p><p>Once I arrived at his place, I was eager to lay down on the sofa and try to escape from all the turmoil I was feeling.  That kiss…I just couldn’t get it out of my mind.  It was…it was so soft.  It was nothing even remotely close to the men I have kissed.  It wasn’t overly passionate, yet it touched me deeper than any aggressive kiss that any of the guys I had been with gave me in the heat of the moment.   All I could find myself doing was imagining what sex with her would be like.  How would it feel?  Would it be tender and delicate or would there be an air of dominance?  She clearly was a very strong woman, and I imagined in bed she was probably an Alpha.   At the same time, she was warm and considerate – at least what I could gauge from the minimal interaction.</p><p>As I lay on the sofa deep within my own fantasy, I heard the garage door open.  “Shit…why the hell must he be home so soon?”  Almost as fast as the words left my mouth, I felt guilty.  Eric really wasn’t a bad guy.  He was just…a guy.  Sometimes not intuitive and things had to be spelled out when it came to how I was feeling and all, but overall he was good to me.</p><p>“Hey…you feeling any better?”  Eric said, before leaning down and giving me a kiss.</p><p>The moment his lips touched mine, they just…the connection was lost.  What the fuck did Bette Porter do to me?!  I swear before her kiss I at least felt something with Eric.  Jesus Christ...there was never going to be something between me and her.  I didn’t feel I was even in her league, even IF she was the one to make the move.   Now my relationship with Eric could be in jeopardy over what was likely a single moment in time.   “Come here,” I said, reacting before I gave it anymore thought.  I slipped my hand behind his neck and our lips merged together.  I pushed my tongue against his lips which he quickly accepted.  My hands undid his tie, then desperately started to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>I felt Eric pull back a moment, likely confused by my sudden behavior, but he didn’t protest that was for sure.  In fact, he swiftly threw his shirt off as my hands went to his belt which I initially fumbled with.  I had to know…did she literally suck the attraction right out of me?   I was going through the motions, but the kiss…it wasn’t like it once was…was it really ever that great I wondered?   Perhaps I intentionally felt more, or maybe it was because it was all I had known and thought nothing could top it.  If only a kiss could show me how different the feeling was, imagine if I had sex with her?   Don’t ask me how he and I ended up naked, because my thoughts were so far from this moment that I didn’t remember a thing.  Before I realized it, both my legs were on each side of him as I eased myself downward while his hard cock filled me.  His hands grabbed my breasts as I rode him, knowing he was feeling all that he should as any man would.  Me on the other hand, I was working pretty damn hard and yet I wasn’t climaxing. </p><p>“Fuck…”  My frustration was showing as beads of sweat formed between my breasts.  Eric’s grunts, and the stubble that surrounded his lips were abrasive against my breast, and as his mouth tried to please me he wasn’t turning me on.  I felt myself grind down harder.  I wanted to be fucked hard, to feel…to just feel…he came and it wasn’t long before he lost his erection.</p><p>“Jesus…Tina…what…what got into you?”  His words were jagged.</p><p>“Are you complaining?”  I was once again annoyed.  I was more frustrated than ever.  He was able to get off, and I was left not only sexually frustrated but confused as hell.</p><p>“Hell no Babe….what a welcome home.”</p><p>I abruptly rose from the sofa, feeling his ejaculate slightly leak out of me as I grabbed my clothes.  It wasn’t his fault, and I didn’t want to take my anger, frustration and more out on him.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“To shower.”  I needed to have a moment alone, and just try to wash away everything…the lack of feeling had baffled me, and… what I <em>was</em> feeling for that salacious brunette.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this new Fan Fic!   I hope you find it interesting and will come along for the ride.  Feedback/comments are ALWAYS welcomed.   Enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>When Bette had returned to her office, she knew Tina would not be there, though even with that knowledge she felt a twinge of disappointment.   She stood in front of one recent painting she had procured and folded her arms, recalling the kiss that had occurred before she had to leave so abruptly.</p><p>Bette Porter was a woman who possessed great strength, leadership qualities, was highly ambitious, and most of all, her failures were few and far between.  Indeed, one could say that Bette was accustomed to getting what she pursued, professionally and personally.</p><p>She took a seat behind her desk and took hold of her pen to make some notes concerning the schedule for the next art show.   As her mind tried desperately to focus on the task at hand, thoughts of Tina Kennard were penetrating through.  She had inadvertently started to create a rhythm with the pen that was in her hand, sliding it through her fingers, flipping it over and continuing the same process.  So deep in thought, Bette hadn’t heard James coming down the hallway.</p><p>“Excuse me…Bette?”</p><p>The interruption quickly brought Bette back to the moment.  “Yes?”</p><p>“Your sister called and said she couldn’t get through to your cell phone.”</p><p>“What?  I have it right…”  The battery was dead, something that rarely happened as Bette was usually always on top of keeping her phone charged due to the nature of her business.  “What did she want?”</p><p>“She just said to call her.”</p><p>“Okay.  Thanks James.  Look, I’m going to be getting out of here in a few, why don’t you wrap things up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!  Don’t forget you have a 9am with Peggy Peabody at the Beverly Hills Hotel tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Right.  You synced that to the calendar on my phone right?’</p><p>“Yes I did.”</p><p>“Terrific.”  After James left, Bette phoned her sister.</p><p>“Hey girl, I’ve been trying –“</p><p>“Yes, I know, my cell phone is dead.  What’s up?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner?  Unless you have plans or are too tired.”</p><p>“Actually that would be nice. I didn’t feel like cooking.  Where were you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m open to suggestions.”</p><p>“Would you be okay with takeout?  I’m not really up for sitting in a restaurant.”</p><p>“Yeah, that works for me.  How about that Thai place by me?  I can bring it to your place so you can relax and not have to drive home.”</p><p>“That would be wonderful.”</p><p>“Do you want your usual?”</p><p>Bette smiled.  It was nice that someone knew her ‘usual’ even if it was just ordering Thai food.  “Yes, that’s perfect.”</p><p>Once the call ended, Bette’s thoughts once again returned to Tina.  She found her to be extremely attractive.  It was obvious that Tina had not been with a woman, for she was quite tentative and rather awe struck when they first met.  It was something which was somewhat endearing to Bette.  She often was in the company of extremely strong and often times rather pompous and overly competitive women.   Tina seemed to be more gentle…perhaps somewhat passive…something about her was alluring and Bette had a hard time shaking it since the first time they met.    She wondered about the earring and how it just happened to be left behind, unconvinced it was purely accidental.</p><p>						#</p><p>Following my shower, I had found myself less tense and had convinced myself that I would not allow the fleeting moment with that woman interfere with what I had, which was a decent man that I had finally found.  Indeed, Eric could be a little on the boring and predictable side, but compared to the guys I had been with previously, he was a good man.</p><p>“Hey…you okay?” Eric asked, knowing that my behavior was off and the fact I had not reached an orgasm.  “I’m sorry about earlier…it was kind of selfish of me and—“</p><p>“It’s okay.  I’d rather not talk about it.  I was thinking we could cook up the salmon I bought this morning.”</p><p>“I can cook it on the grill if you want.”</p><p>“That would actually be nice.  I like it on the cedar.”</p><p>“I can do that.”  Eric stood from the sofa and went out to the back deck to start up the gas grill.</p><p>Once the meal was cooked, we both decided to eat outside on the deck where the weather was so nice on this evening.</p><p>“Mmm…this came out really nice. Thank you for cooking it up.”  </p><p>“No problem.”  Eric’s eyes were on me.  “You sure you are okay Tina?”</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“It’s just, you don’t normally…you know…not get there.”</p><p>“Eric, I don’t want to talk about it.   The few times you couldn’t get hard did we over discuss it?”  I knew it was extremely callous of me to bring that up, but I also knew that would shut down the conversation.</p><p>“Fair enough.   So, we never really got to talk much about the art show at Bette’s gallery.  You seemed to have a good time.”</p><p>I couldn’t believe the very person I was trying hard to push to the back of my mind, he was bringing forward.  “Yeah, she’s nice.    Very accommodating.”</p><p>“She is one of the most successful women in the industry.  From what I hear, she is used to getting what she wants.”</p><p>“What?”  That could be taken so many ways, and suddenly I wanted to know more.  Of all times Eric had to put another forkful of food in his damn mouth.  “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Well…she…” he placed his finger up, indicating to give him a moment.  “She procures pieces of art for her show that many others have been waiting for, for quite some time to be honest.”</p><p>“How do you know so much about the intricacies of her job?”</p><p>“You know how it is, this person knows that person and so on and so forth.”</p><p>“Oh…well…she does seem like a person who is driven and appears to be rather successful.”  </p><p>“She seemed a little sweet on you.”</p><p>I nearly choked on my wine.  I couldn’t believe he had just said that.  Could he sense the electricity between us?   “What do you mean?”</p><p>Eric laughed.  “Right…I always think everyone knows because she is so prominent.  She’s a lesbian.”</p><p>“Oh…I had no idea.”  I actually didn’t know what Bette Porter’s sexual orientation was.  For all I knew she was bisexual.   Though I wanted to try to end the conversation to avoid thinking about her, this was a way for me to gauge one question that Eric might be aware of.  “I didn’t see anyone with her, at the art show.  I wonder why her girlfriend or wife wasn’t there.”</p><p>“Bette isn’t married.  I don’t think there has been a woman that could tie her down yet.   I don’t know if she is seeing anyone…though if she is, I doubt it is exclusive.”</p><p>As much as I didn’t want to talk about her, my curiosity kept feeding the conversation.  “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“Look at her Tina.  She is powerful…pretty…and probably has no reason to settle down with one person.”</p><p>“That’s crazy to assume because she is a strong woman and has good looks that she wouldn’t want to settle into a committed relationship…maybe even have a family.”</p><p>Eric moved his head, pondering the idea.  “I guess…just doesn’t seem the type.”</p><p>The last thing I wanted was to continue to explore anything more about this woman.  She had already gotten under my skin, and brought so much confusion to my life with that one fucking kiss.   “Can you pass me the pepper please.”</p><p>Thankfully I was able to move the conversation forward to something else besides the woman who had made me lose my breath over one…single…kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kat and I both appreciate your kind comments and are happy to have you take this ride with us!   </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 3</p><p>Bette brought a bottle of Perrier to the table for her and Kit to share while Kit unpacked the take out. </p><p>“How was your day?” Kit asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Busy…I have a big meeting tomorrow morning with Peggy Peabody.”</p><p>“Isn’t she that real fancy woman with a mountain of dough?”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Yes, you could say that.   Without her generosity during my start up, the Bette Porter Gallery may not have existed.  She is a significant donor, and she and I just have an incredible appreciation for art.”</p><p>“What is the meeting about?”</p><p>“You know how I am typically procuring some hard to acquire pieces?”</p><p>Kit nodded before placing a forkful of rice noodle into her mouth.</p><p>“Okay, so there is this wonderful artist that just started showing in New York, and her work…it is…exhilarating…moving.  It’s abstract but there is such fluidity to it.”</p><p>“So she is just starting out then?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That would be unusual for you to want to take on someone so new.”</p><p>“Kit, she has immense potential.  If I can put together a show for her here, and get Peggy on board, then what I am hoping for is that Peggy would be willing to work with some of her connections in London, Italy, and France to try to get her an exclusive there.  I think that a solo could literally catapult her career.”</p><p>“Who is this artist, and first…are you hoping to get into bed with her or something?”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Sorry…it just isn’t typical for you to want to take someone who is at the beginning of their career and want to use your gallery as a platform.”</p><p>“I know it isn’t my typical pattern, but you do know that I am passionate about helping artists to be seen.   I have no doubt she will be one that goes quite far, and it would be nice to say that I played a small part in helping to provide a few avenues for her art to be shown at higher venues, particularly if it goes international.”</p><p>“Wow Bette…that is actually…that’s cool girl.   Who is it?”</p><p>“I have a few articles I saved that you can read.  Her name is Laurel Holloman.”</p><p>“Hmm…don’t believe I have seen her art.”</p><p>Bette got up from the table and grabbed her tablet.  She opened up an article that she had saved which covered a couple of her art shows that were shown as part of a group exhibition and showed Kit.   “Mm-hmm…yeah you’re not trying to get into her pants.   Girl that woman is sexy as hell.”</p><p>“Would you stop?  Look at the pieces…these are part of her Tribeca series.   Look…look at this one…it is titled ‘She Burns My Eyes’… and that one… ‘Lyric’ so different but expressive.”</p><p>“She is good,” Kit said.  Though she may have had a lesser appreciation for art than her sister, she did enjoy attending some of the shows at Bette’s gallery.  </p><p>“Anyway, that is why I’m meeting with Peggy tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’m glad you aren’t just trying to bed her.”</p><p>“Why are you hopping on me about that?”</p><p>Kit arched a brow.  “I just wish you would settle down a little.  You’re not in your twenties anymore.  It would be nice to see you be with someone…exclusively.”</p><p>“Do you know how much time I devote to my job?  It wouldn’t be fair to anyone for me to be exclusive, especially when preparing for a show.  I can easily put in 14 to 16 hour days and often hours over weekends.”</p><p>“Bette, with the right woman, you would want to come home.  You wouldn’t be investing as much time as you think, because you would manage your time better so you would actually be with your woman.  You just haven’t found the one to stir you enough.”</p><p>Bette looked down at the food on her plate and picked at it with her fork.  “I don’t know…I kind of had this…crazy encounter…recently.”</p><p>This revelation surprised Kit.  “Crazy like?”</p><p>“This woman…she came to my gallery with this guy that I know.  He introduced her to me as his girlfriend, and…it’s really ridiculous but there was this sudden electricity between us.”</p><p>“Uh-huh…booty chasing dog come out of you again?”</p><p>“What?  It isn’t like that.  Jesus Kit, you make me sound like some whore.”</p><p>Kit raised both brows.  </p><p>“Just because I am not overly exclusive, doesn’t mean that I am whoring around.”</p><p>“Well haven’t you felt that electric current with the others too?”</p><p>“No…not like this.  This was…”  Bette found herself reflecting.   “She is different.  I am use to surrounding myself with women who are just so materialistic and competitive and…<br/>
she appears simple…just like she is the woman next door.”</p><p>“Quite different for you,” Kit noted.</p><p>“Yes…and it actually felt…nice.”</p><p>“BUT…you said she has a boyfriend.  She is straight then…not to mention unavailable.”</p><p>“We kissed.”  Bette cut right to the chase.</p><p>“What?”  Kit threw an admonishing look Bette’s way.</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“Bette, what the hell were you thinking? You know this guy and you put the make on his girlfriend?”</p><p>“I don’t know him that well Kit.   He introduced us and we started talking and just…our eyes…we both couldn’t unlock them from each other.   I noticed her earring had come off and was caught on her—“</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t use the ole ‘oh there is a piece of lint here’ line.”</p><p>“Will you give me a break?  I gave her earring back to her.  The next day when I had been doing a walk thru of the gallery, I found the earring…again!  I honestly didn’t know if it<br/>
was the same one or the other one…or if…”</p><p>“If what?”</p><p>“If she intentionally left it behind so she could return.    When she returned, we were alone and…I don’t know, I just leaned in and kissed her.  It was…”   Bette’s eyes smiled along<br/>
with her mouth as she looked to the ceiling.  “…magical.”</p><p>“Magical…girrrrl…are you on something?”</p><p>Bette ignored the question.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  All I know is I can’t get her off my mind.  I have this incredibly intense need to see her again.”</p><p>“She isn’t available.  Leave it alone.”</p><p>“Kit, she may not even be seeing Eric exclusively.”</p><p>“Bette, she may not even be gay!”</p><p>“One night with me and—“</p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah…just like pasta, get em wet and they aren’t straight anymore.  Just be damn careful.”  Kit looked at her sister with sincere concern for her well-being.  She knew Bette didn’t make it a habit to be exclusive or get emotionally close.  This one could prove to be relatively different based on what seemed to be an extremely brief encounter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay Okay...settle down.  I actually had copied Chapter 4 from my Word document, but was distracted and never pasted it!!!!   Mama mia!    Here we go....</p><p> </p><p>Sorry folks. Short attention span👆🏻👆🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 4</p><p>That night, both women lay in their respective beds thinking about the other.   How would they be able to nonchalantly cross paths again?   It would take a lot more effort for either to do so, where they hadn’t ever had that opportunity before the night of the gallery dinner.</p><p>The next morning, Eric turned over to find Tina’s back facing him.   He slipped his hand over her thigh and started to rub it.  “I don’t have to go into work until 10 o’clock,” he uttered.</p><p>It wouldn’t be fair to ignore Eric.  He would certainly know something was up if I wasn’t into sex with him.  We had a fairly decent sex life…but now, now I was worried.  I would literally have to fake an orgasm if I didn’t get there again. One isolated moment here or there is one thing, but he would definitely know something was off if it happened again.  I felt his hand slide to my inner thigh to my pubic bone as the stubble around his mouth started to scratch my shoulder as he kissed it.</p><p>I turned over to face him.  “Morning…what is making you so horny today?” I tried to be far more gentle than the day before.</p><p>“I don’t know…maybe because I have this hot woman in my bed.”  Eric’s hand dipped further between Tina’s legs.  He was surprised he hadn’t found her to<br/>
be wet.  His fingers explored more and to his surprise, Tina wasn’t wet in the least.  He brought his hand from under the sheet and sat up.  “Tina…what’s going on?”</p><p>I knew exactly what his concern was.  I hadn’t given thought to it until his fingers were like friction in an area it shouldn’t have been.   “What do you mean?”</p><p>Eric pushed his hand through his hair.  “Are you seeing someone?”</p><p>“What?!  Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.  I mean, between yesterday and just now…I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Eric, why is it okay if you aren’t in the mood, or if you have times where you can’t get it up?  Do I give you shit about it or ask you if you are seeing someone?”</p><p>Eric knew that Tina didn’t give him any crap about those times.  “No you don’t.  I just don’t know what’s happening with us.  It seems so sudden.”</p><p>“I’m stressed about work.  There are going to be layoffs, which I told you before, and I’m concerned about it.  I’ve been a lot more anxious than I have let on.”  Indeed Alphaville was certainly facing some fiscal challenges, but that was just an excuse I came up with to explain why my body was not being responsive.</p><p>“We talked about you moving in with me.  I think we should move that forward especially if you are concerned you could lose your job.”</p><p>It was endearing that Eric was willing to take on a potential unemployed girlfriend, which made me feel all the more worse about what I was dealing with.   I started to get angry with her…why…why kiss me and fuck up my life Bette Porter?</p><p>							#</p><p>Bette had arrived at the Beverly Hills Hotel and was able to locate Peggy sitting in the lounge having a coffee and croissant.   “Peggy…so nice to see you.”</p><p>“Lovely to see you again as well.  Sit down…would you like something?”</p><p>“A coffee would be wonderful.”</p><p>Peggy motioned for one of the staff to come to the table, where Bette asked for a coffee and after some convincing, a croissant.</p><p>“How was your trip here?”</p><p>“It was uneventful.  I had a couple of martinis and took a nap.  Before I realized it, I was arriving at LAX.”</p><p>“That’s one way to make the time pass.”  </p><p>“So Bette, tell me, what are you doing next for the Bette Porter Gallery?”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to talk to you about just that.”</p><p>Over the next hour, Bette explained her plan to provide a show for Laurel Holloman’s art.  She also wanted Peggy to be in attendance when it was time to do the show, and explained her desire to have her connect with her contacts in France, Italy and of course London.   When Peggy was shown the portfolio Bette had put together from various media sources that covered the Tribeca show in New York, her interest was piqued and she was more than happy to be involved with this new artist.   Bette explained that James was reaching out to the Holloman team to arrange a teleconference and discuss the invitation to show at her gallery.</p><p>
  <b>ONE WEEK LATER</b>
</p><p>Holloman’s agent started to work with Bette on what art pieces from the Tribeca series could be acquired.  They had agreed upon a date only three weeks out, which was a very short time.  Bette would have to touch base with her usual contacts on getting the gallery prepared for the show.   </p><p>During the whole week, her mind had remained on Tina Kennard and today was no different.  She took a seat at her desk and decided she had to act.  She could no longer let this woman take up as much space in her head as she was.   Once she googled her, she found her LinkedIn profile and then was able to obtain the contact information.  Bette jotted down the information then lifted the phone and called James into her office.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“James, we need to get the gallery fitted properly for Laurel Holloman’s art…we will have some pieces coming in this week from the Tribeca series.  Take this portfolio and look through it.  I have highlighted the pieces we are going to be showing.   I want you to make sure we have the proper staging, lighting, and of course the marketing for the show needs to start immediately.”</p><p>“Okay.” James took hold of the portfolio.  “Do you want me to call Edward to sketch out some design ideas?”</p><p>“Yes, that will be fine.  I also want you to reach out to Alphaville.  I need to start to establish a relationship with that organization moving forward for our fundraising needs.”</p><p>“Alphaville?  Not sure I have heard of them doing things for this kind of venue.”</p><p>“There’s a first for everything.”  Bette handed James a piece of paper.  “I would like for you to reach out and schedule a meeting with Tina Kennard to see me as soon as possible.  It is very important that I know if her organization can be a fit for us.”</p><p>James took the paper and looked at the name.  “Okay.  I’ll make the call now.  I will try to see if she is available according to your availability on your calendar.”  He started to turn to leave when Bette interrupted.</p><p>“James, my calendar can be changed.”</p><p>Clearly he didn’t hear Bette correctly.  This woman was firm when it came to her calendar and didn’t like anything being shifted around.  “What?”</p><p>“I don’t care when she is available to meet…make it happen.”</p><p>James was stunned.  “Even the Peabody meeting?”</p><p>“Yes, even the Peabody meeting.”</p><p>James slowly exited Bette’s office with the portfolio in one hand, and the piece of paper in the other.  This Tina Kennard must be real important.</p><p>							#</p><p>Things had settled down a little more in terms of mine and Eric’s intimacy.  It wasn’t better, nor did it go back to what our baseline was, but at least we weren’t talking about it.  The problem…I was faking the orgasms and wasn’t getting pleasure as I thought I once was receiving.  </p><p>Work had become a welcomed escape for me, and I found it to be rather rewarding.  This week my schedule was lighter than normal, so I had time to devote to the donor tracking report which had taken a back seat over recent weeks.   All the while, I was still fighting the urge to stop by the Bette Porter Gallery.  As more time passed, the stronger the desire was to do so.</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by a call that was transferred to my phone from the main switchboard.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Alphaville, Tina Kennard speaking.”</p><p>“Hi Ms. Kennard.    My name is James Bainer.  I’m with the Bette Porter Gallery….”</p><p>As soon as he said where he was calling from, my heart started to race and I literally felt my throat go dry.   I hadn’t heard a word he spoke after he said he was with the Bette Porter Gallery.</p><p>“…Ms. Kennard?”</p><p>“Yes…I’m sorry…I…I was preoccupied with an urgent text message that had come in.   I apologize Mr. Bainer.”</p><p>“Oh you can call me James.   Bette Porter asked that I set up a meeting between you and her.   She is in the process of developing an art exhibit and she wants us to begin marketing it and…”</p><p>“When is this art show?”</p><p>James was a little embarrassed to admit how soon it was.  “Um…this isn’t typical for us, but it is in three weeks.”</p><p>“Three weeks?!  That isn’t much time at all.”</p><p>“I know, but it was something Bette put together…Ms. Porter put together the last minute hoping to help launch this artist internationally.”</p><p>“By showing at her gallery?”</p><p>“She has a lot of high level connections internationally.”</p><p>“I see…when did Bette…Ms. Porter wish to meet?”</p><p>“Any time you are available.”</p><p>My heart was still racing, and I honestly had no clue how I was able to put a string of words together to create a sentence.  I had to see her, even if it was to tell her off for how disruptive that kiss has made my life.    “I am available any time this week…or…this afternoon, unless that is too early.”</p><p>“Uhm…wow, that is super soon.  I’m sure that it will be fine.”  James scanned Bette’s calendar for that afternoon, even though she said to make it happen no matter what.  “How about 4pm…would that work?”</p><p>Bette had come down the hallway, hearing part of James’ discussion.  A 4pm meeting was so late in the day…perhaps it should be made into a dinner meeting.</p><p>“James…”  </p><p>“Excuse me Ms. Kennard…I need to put you on hold.”</p><p>“Bette she can meet this afternoon, I told her –“</p><p>“Yes, I heard.  Please tell her that I would prefer a dinner meeting for 6pm at Spago’s.    I will make a reservation under my name.”</p><p>“Oh…okay.”  James returned to the call.  “Ms. Kennard.  I just spoke with Be… Ms. Porter and she would like to have a dinner meeting at Spago’s for 6pm if that would be agreeable to you?”</p><p>Was she fucking kidding?  Spago’s?  A dinner meeting?  She must have known that a more public location would hinder my desire to cuss her out for turning my world upside down.   Just wait Bette Porter…public or not, you are going to feel my fire and fury.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter from Kitycatt13 and myself.  Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 5</p><p>Once I agreed to the dinner meeting, I found myself getting anxious.  Indeed, a part of me truly wanted to give her shit for what she did…another part…fuck…I just wanted her to kiss me again.  Hell, who was I kidding?  I wanted a lot more than that.  Dinner…she knew what she was doing…quite a deliberate effort to seek me out.</p><p>When I arrived home, Eric’s car was in the driveway. He usually has left to hit the gym, and I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to have any discussion with him about my dinner meeting.  Certainly I was not going to tell him who it was with, though I didn’t think he would have had a problem with it.</p><p>“Hey…what are you still doing home?  You’re usually at the gym.”</p><p>“Yeah, Ted was running late and asked if I would meet him there later.”</p><p>“Oh…okay, good.”</p><p>“I thought I would grill us some rib eye for dinner.”</p><p>“I have a dinner meeting actually.”</p><p>“Really?  You hadn’t mentioned it.”</p><p>“It was literally the last minute.  I was kind of caught off guard to be honest.”  There was more truth to that than he would realize.</p><p>“I’ll save the steaks for tomorrow and just grab a salad from the pizza joint before I meet up with Ted.”</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“It’s good.  In fact…I think I’ll leave soon so I’ll have time to digest before my workout.”</p><p>“Well I’m going to shower so I likely won’t see you before you leave.”</p><p>Eric gave Tina a kiss and retrieved his gym bag from the bedroom before heading out the door.</p><p>						#</p><p>Bette arrived at Spago’s and reminded the hostess that she had reserved the table that was in the most private corner of the restaurant.    She followed her to the appropriate table and ordered a dirty martini as she waited for the blonde that she had yearned to set her eyes upon since the kiss.<br/>
As I drove to the restaurant that I had only dined at one other time in my life, the frustration I felt with this woman had been replaced with a sense of excitement that I would once again see her.  Indeed, my world was turned upside down and a part of me was quite angry to think that she had done so without another thought of me.  I must have been gravely wrong for her to have had her assistant schedule a ‘meeting’ with me.  </p><p>Once inside, I approached the hostess who informed me that Bette had already arrived and was at the table.  As instructed, I followed her, passing by several tables that were in a more open area to a part of the restaurant that was rather intimate and private.  Of course Bette Porter would have planned even this small and intricate detail.</p><p>As soon as I approached the table, she stood from her chair.</p><p>“Tina,” Bette said, taking a step closer and extending her hand.  “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”</p><p>I felt her hand wrap around mine.  Her skin was so soft…her handshake more firm…confident.   I found myself melting like butter.   Her eyes were gorgeous…actually everything about her was.   Once our hands released, she came around and pulled the chair out for me.  I felt her eyes scan every inch of my body that my form fitting black dress could emphasize.  </p><p>“Please…sit.”</p><p>I felt like I was some robot and she held the remote control.   As she suggested, I sat down.  As I did, I felt her hand brush against my back when she let go of the chair.   That one subtle touch sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>“My schedule happened to be light this week,” was all I could muster at the moment.  </p><p>“I appreciate that we could meet like this.” Bette couldn’t take her eyes off of this woman.  The dress was quite revealing, and it took all the self-control in the world for Bette not to stare at the bare areas or that part of the dress that framed and articulated Tina’s breasts.   </p><p>“Hello ladies…my names is Felipe and I will be your server.  Can I start you off with a beverage?”</p><p>Bette already had a martini in front of her, so she advised Felipe she was all set for the moment.  I on the other hand ordered a gin and tonic.   The whole<br/>
time I felt her eyes on me…taking in every inch that was visible.  When Felipe left, there was no one hindering the space between us.</p><p>“Bette…what is this meeting really about?”  I was surprised that my disbelief of the legitimacy of the dinner meeting came out so soon and without reservation.</p><p>Bette smiled, taken a little off guard by Tina’s direct question.  “My intent is to discuss whether you would have any interest in getting on board with some fundraising efforts for the gallery and to help promote some up and coming artists.   One of which is to show in three weeks.”</p><p>“I see.”  Perhaps there was a sliver of truth, but surely Bette Porter had other contacts in her network that she could have tapped for such assistance.   “That is very short notice.”</p><p>“It is…that is why I needed someone that I felt could step up…meet the challenge.”  Bette took a sip of her martini, not breaking contact with Tina’s eyes.  </p><p>“You gauged that how?”</p><p>“Let’s say I did my research.”</p><p>Felipe returned with the gin and tonic, and then read the specials to both women.  Neither had bothered to look at the menu as they were overly engaged with one another.</p><p>After Felipe’s second attempt to take their order, of which they had not been ready, they finally chose a dish and now were left alone once more.</p><p>“So…as you can see, I obviously have little time to try to market this art show.   I have been fortunate to have a strong relationship with the Peabody Foundation who has sponsored many art shows that I try to spotlight for those trying to establish themselves, but I do need to have a relationship with an organization that can help sustain these efforts through fundraising so that the Peabody Foundation can help procure art for the larger shows.”</p><p>“I see.  We have not typically gotten into this type of venue –“</p><p>“Though, expanding ones network might prove to be a prudent move…you agree?”</p><p>It certainly would allow me the opportunity to work closely with this woman, and that brought feelings of exhilaration and anxiety.   </p><p>Bette reached across the table and placed her hand over Tina’s.  “I promise to make it worth your while.”</p><p>My eyes glanced down at her hand that gently squeezed mine, as if to seal that promise.   I had started my second gin and tonic, and whether it was that or just the incredible attraction I felt towards this woman, I wanted her to be touching more than just my hand.</p><p>“There isn’t much time,” Bette continued, “So I would need to know as soon as--.”</p><p>“Yes.”  I blurted it out before she could end the sentence.  “I can make it happen.”</p><p>“Perfect.  Can you be at my gallery tomorrow at 9am?”</p><p>“You work fast.”</p><p>“I do,” Bette said as she traced the rim of her glass with her finger.  “I’m not a very patient woman.”</p><p>I could feel my nipples turn hard and push against the confining fabric of my bra.  I hoped she couldn’t see how my body was easily responding to her.  I was having a difficult time with having something as minor as this happen to me when I was with Eric these days.  I never thought I could be bisexual, but I felt things being confirmed more by the minute.</p><p>“Is that professionally speaking or…in all areas?”  It had to be the booze that was giving me a little more confidence in my questions, as they were shocking me probably as much as Bette, though she was seemingly enjoying them.</p><p>Bette arched a brow and formed a smile at the corner of her mouth.  “I suppose it depends who you ask…I can be incredibly patient when I am in bed, as I believe in a slow burn when getting to know a woman’s body…mapping out her pleasure zones….drawing an orgasm out in ways she has never felt before in her life.”</p><p>I didn’t just hear that.  I took the gin and tonic and downed the rest.  My God this woman was so forward…so…so sensual and I wasn’t sure if I could resist her.  I had to, particularly if I was working with her, not to mention I wasn’t available…though something told me that wouldn’t matter to Bette Porter.<br/>
As if on cue, our meals arrived which had helped redirect the conversation slightly.  That was until she had taken a scallop from her plate and brought the<br/>
fork towards me.</p><p>“Try this, it is absolutely delicious.”</p><p>I placed my fingers over her wrist to steady the fork as my mouth removed the scallop.  Her eyes were fixated on my mouth until they returned to my own and locked once more.   “Mmm…yes, that is amazing.”</p><p>We made a little more small talk during dinner, but the discussion eventually turned to flirtatious bantering which ended when I attempted to put my share in for the meal.  Bette had insisted that she pay and would write it off as a business expense.   Though I was reluctant, I could tell I wasn’t going to win this one. </p><p>“Would you like to sit at the bar in the lounge?”</p><p>I looked at my watch.  It wasn’t too late just yet…not late enough for it to spark Eric’s curiosity.  “Sure.”</p><p>Bette had quickly stood and pulled the chair out for me as I stood from the table. “Thank you.”</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>I followed behind Bette as we made our way to the lounge, and could not help but check out how well her slacks had emphasized her tight ass.  I still couldn’t understand it.  I had NEVER checked out a woman this way.  Certainly I could noticed a woman who had a nice body and think to myself, ‘wow, she has a nice ass or beautiful figure’ but this was different.  I was noticing her body in a much different way, and it was all quite new to me.   I was certain Bette caught me checking her out when she turned around.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Bette said pointing to the two high chairs aside one another at the bar.  She smiled knowing she had just bagged Tina checking her out.</p><p>“Uh…yes, of course.”</p><p>This time when Bette pulled the chair out, her body was extremely close to Tina’s.  In fact, her head was not far from the blonde’s the moment Tina had shifted herself, and when she had turned to face Bette, their lips were only inches from one another.</p><p>Bette hesitated to pull back, and Tina made no move to do so either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitycatt13 and I are conspiring... never know what we are going to conjur up.    We are so glad to see you are enjoying this story.   It has been a lot of fun writing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 6</p><p>Her breath near my neck was the first thing I felt as it sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t move.  For a split second I thought about it, but my body wouldn’t will itself to do so.  Then, before I knew it, there it was…again.    Her soft lips pressed against mine, and I swear I felt the blood rush to my head as I felt lightheaded.  My center ached for more.  Why the fuck were we in a restaurant right now!   When she pulled back, my instinct was to slip my hand around her neck and pull her back in, but I wanted more and the restaurant was not the place that I could achieve that.</p><p>“What can I get for you ladies,” the bartender asked trying to hide his slight grin.</p><p>“Tina?”</p><p>“I’ll have a silver bullet shot.”</p><p>Bette’s eyelashes fluttered.  That was one hell of a strong shot.  Sure she would love to get that dress off Tina, but it wasn’t going to happen while the blonde was intoxicated.    </p><p>“And for you?”</p><p>Bette was a competitor by nature, and though it wasn’t a formal challenge, she wasn’t going to go the martini route.   “Make that a double silver.”</p><p>I arched a brow towards the brunette.  “You realize how strong those are right?”</p><p>“I do…I can handle it.”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“I’m always sure about what I can handle.”  </p><p>God she was making it really hard for me to behave…to remember that I had a man at home waiting for me.   The thought of going home to Eric at the end of the night brought a strong feeling of boredom.  </p><p>“Here you are ladies.  Enjoy…”</p><p>Bette picked up her shot glass and looked at Tina.  “Cheers.”</p><p>With that, we both threw the shot back, which caused my eyes to water.  Bette on the other hand, looked like she just threw back some water.   When she looked over, the only thing I was hoping was that my mascara wasn’t running.   I was surprised when she took hold of a napkin and gently touched the corner of my eye.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“He may have mixed up the shots,” Bette said, trying to ease any discomfort I might have felt.</p><p>Could she be any more perfect?  Strong and determined and yet this side that was so gentle and kind.  She just blows me away.   I felt my head get a little fuzzy from that shot, thinking perhaps I shouldn’t have gone so big by ordering such a strong drink.  </p><p>After about another hour of talk that seemed to keep going south, just where I would have liked her to go, we decided to call it a night.  The extra time conversing allowed me to feel far more clear and able to drive, which she was sure to question before we even started out the door.  Indeed, the ever so noble woman that she was, she insisted that she walk me to my car in the parking lot.</p><p>“This is it,” I said as I stood by the driver’s door.  “I had a really nice evening Bette.”</p><p>“I did too…very much so.”  Bette stared at the beautiful hazel eyes that stared at her own.  </p><p>When she took a step towards me, I knew without a doubt that she was going to kiss me again.  This time, her lips were gentle to start, but quickly escalated to a more deeper and intense kiss.  Her tongue parted my lips as I permitted her to indulge more of me.   Our tongues probed and rolled together, and my body was responding to her in ways I hadn’t felt in a very long time.  Her hand slipped behind the back of my neck as my hands ever so gently touched the side of her face.  I was staggered how she woke so many senses in my body.  I formed goosebumps on my skin as her other hand drifted down my side, to my waist then finally grabbing my ass.   “Fu…ck…” I expressed as her mouth ravished my neck.  </p><p>When I felt her hand slide from my ass to my thigh, I wanted so much for her to take me home…to fuck me.   I felt my dress slide up as her hand progressed.    Did she really think we were going to fuck right here in the parking lot?   Not that I would have been extremely opposed…as her mouth trailed down my chest, thoughts of Eric filled my mind.  I wasn’t a cheater….and this…this to me was already crossing a line that I swore I would never cross.  I never wanted it done to me, and I never wanted to be the one doing it to another.   As her hand ascended further, I had to stop it.   “I…I can’t.”<br/>
Bette was so caught up in the moment, she hadn’t heard the words Tina uttered…not until she felt Tina’s hand stop hers from slipping any further under her dress and up her thigh.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I…Bette it isn’t that I don’t want to.  God knows I want to so much.  I just…I’m with Eric, and I have this thing about cheating…I never want to be cheated on and I just can’t be the one who does that to my partner either.”</p><p>Bette had pulled her hand away the moment she felt Tina physically stop her.  “You’re right.  You’re absolutely right.  I apologize.”</p><p>I placed my index finger against her lips.  “No.  No need to apologize.  That makes it sound like you did something wrong.  I wanted you…I…I still want you.  I just have to figure some things out.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“I haven’t ever been with a woman.”</p><p>“Never?”  Bette didn’t mean to sound so surprised, but it did come across with quite a bit of emphasis.</p><p>“No…never.   Not even in college when a lot of girls were experimenting.   So…this…how my body responds to you…it’s all new to me and it is confusing as hell.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to confuse you Tina.”</p><p>“I’m sure you don’t.   I just don’t want to hurt Eric.”</p><p>“I agree.  He is a nice guy…though I don’t know him as well as you do obviously, he has always been gracious and a gentleman any time I have interacted<br/>
with him.”</p><p>“I would like for us to still work together.  Unless you see that as a problem?”</p><p>“Certainly.  I don’t see any problem.”  Of course Bette saw a problem.  How the hell was she going to be able to work with this woman that she was profoundly attracted to?</p><p>“So tomorrow at 9am then?”</p><p>“Yes.  I will see you then.”</p><p>As I opened the door to my car, I could feel my foot kicking myself.  Why on earth did I have to have the moral compass that I did?   Bette took a step back as I pulled out of the parking space and headed for home.</p><p>The brunette turned and walked towards her car.  She was completely turned on and horny as hell.   She really liked this woman, in the short time that she had interacted with her.  How on earth was she going to have only a working relationship while trying to deny the deep attraction?  </p><p>							#</p><p>As soon as I walked into the house, I heard the television coming from the living room.  Eric was probably still up, but I still tried to be quiet in case he had dozed on the sofa.</p><p>“Well that was one hell of a long dinner meeting,” Eric remarked as soon as I walked into the room.</p><p>“Yeah, it went longer than I had thought it would.  I’m pretty tired.”</p><p>“Did you at least get a deal out of it?”</p><p>“It looks promising.   How was your workout?”</p><p>“Good.   We did a new circuit that Ted had wanted to try.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Why was it that I immediately found myself bored with the new circuit and Ted?  I know why…she had sucked me right in, and I didn’t want to leave.  I didn’t want to be here.  My world was turning upside down, or, if I was completely honest, it already was.   “I’m going to go to bed.  I have to get on a project first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“I’ll be in soon.  You don’t have to wait up.”</p><p>Wait up?  I won’t be.  If I’m up, it is because she is taking up all my thoughts.  She left me so fucking horny and the last thing I wanted to do was have sex with Eric to try to blow off some steam.  It was times like this I wish I had my privacy to take matters into my own hands.   I could try, but then if he walked in, I would have to stop and be quite the unhappy woman if I was ready to cum and had to stop.  I should have just fucked myself in my car…clearly I wasn’t thinking.</p><p>							#</p><p>The next morning, Bette informed James that Tina was expected at 9am to be sure to clear her calendar for the day.</p><p>“But you had –“</p><p>“I know what I had…emphasis on had…I’m going to be busy today.”</p><p>James was incredibly confused.  His boss was acting a little irrational over the last couple of days and he was getting a little concerned.   It wasn’t until later when he actually met Tina in person did he start to form an opinion as to just what the irrational behavior could be about.</p><p>“Hi, you must be Tina Kennard.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>James extended his hand.  “I’m James…we spoke by phone.”</p><p>“Yes, we –“</p><p>“Tina.”</p><p>I couldn’t mistake the voice that came from behind me.  I turned and there she was.  I swear my legs felt weak as I laid eyes on her.  She was wearing this gorgeous wine colored power suit with a white shirt that showed quite a bit of her bare chest.  I wondered if as much thought went into picking out her outfit that morning as I did my own.   “Bette…nice to see you again.”  Her hand shook mine, all for the benefit of retaining a professional appearance in front of James, I’m sure.</p><p>“James, hold my calls.”</p><p>“Will do.”  As soon as Bette and Tina were out of sight, James smiled.   </p><p>“How was the traffic getting here?”</p><p>“Typical L.A. traffic.  I’m sorry I’m a few minutes late.”</p><p>“Did you have a chance to get coffee or tea?”</p><p>“I had a cup of tea at home.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>Bette couldn’t believe how beautiful this woman was.  Today she was wearing a white short sleeve top that was off the shoulder and a fairly short navy blue skirt.    This would drive her crazy all day…she was sure of it.   </p><p>Once they were in her office, Bette closed the door behind her.   “Tina, I…I want to apologize for last night. That was completely unprofessional of me.  We have formed a working partnership, and I do value your expertise, which in the long run, will be deeply impactful for the gallery and the artists.”   She took a seat behind her desk and folded her hands in front of her.</p><p>Fuck…the last thing I wanted her to do was pull back like this.  I was confused…I just didn’t want to hurt Eric or step out on him, but my feelings…or perhaps it was just lust, could not be denied.   “Bette…”</p><p>Bette slowly brought her eyes from her hands to Tina’s eyes that were sitting across from her.  “What?”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for.  I wanted that to happen…and…more.  I just can’t let it given my situation.”</p><p> “I understand.  That said, I thought we could get started on the Laurel Holloman exhibit.”</p><p>I was disappointed at the pivot to such an immediate professional place.  “Um…sure.”  I rose from the chair and followed her to the conference table where she had some small posters of the artist’s work.   “Wow…these are…amazing.”</p><p>“She really is.  To be quite honest, she doesn’t need my help.  She is a rising star.   However, with a show here, I often bring in quite a few large names that can help bring this art to an international level rather quickly, and that exposure is something an artist lives for.”</p><p>“That is so nice of you to lend your gallery and contacts to help fast track their careers.”</p><p>“My role is quite small to be honest.”</p><p>I felt her body near mine as she leaned forward to pull one of the posters closer.  </p><p>“This one is titled She Burns My Eyes.”</p><p>Shit, if Bette Porter wasn’t making my own body temperature rise, let alone look at this piece of artwork which has blended a nude woman touching herself.<br/>
“It’s…beautiful actually.”</p><p>Bette looked down, realizing how close she and Tina were at that very moment.  “Anyway, as you can see there will be eleven pieces in total.  Initially we were only going to receive a few, but they decided to show the whole series, which by the way is titled Tribeca.”</p><p>Over the next couple of hours, Bette and Tina discussed how the publicity would take place and then walked around the gallery identifying where the pieces would be hung.   The interaction was proven to be quite difficult for them both.  The intensity of their attraction could not be denied, and it was quite hard for Bette to hinder her desires.  However, she respected Tina and her values.   Perhaps that is what made the appeal all the stronger.</p><p>By the end of the day, I didn’t know how I made it through without jumping her right there.  I swear if she could have felt how hot and wet my panties were, she would have lost it herself.   I couldn’t imagine each day working next to her and not indulging in something sexual.   </p><p>I arrived home and finally had the house to myself for a couple of hours before Eric would be home.  I was honestly emotionally exhausted from simply trying to avoid ripping her clothes off…like I would have had the guts to do that…then again, if she continued to get me worked up enough…<br/>
I ran the tub and was happy to discard my clothes and slip inside.  My body welcomed the warm water that I surrendered it to.   I laid my hand on my abdomen as I thought of Bette and the effort we both had made to keep things professional.  I could tell she was sincere with her apology, and I was confident that today was more difficult for her than for me as I imagine she was very used to getting what she wants when she wants it.</p><p>My thoughts returned to the night before when we were engaged in such a deep and erotic kiss, while her hand slid up my thigh, under my dress.  As I perseverated on that moment, I brought my hand between my legs, dropping them to the side as I started to circle my clit.  Fuck if I didn’t need to feel that woman doing this to me, and that was just what I had imagined…what she would have been doing had I not prevented her hand from reaching its intended target.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are so happy that you are enjoying this story.   Hope it never disappoints.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 7        </strong>
</p><p>That evening, though Bette was hardly into the Opera, she had promised Alice that she would take her so the tickets had been purchased a few weeks earlier and this was the night she would make good on her promise.</p><p>They had been seeing one another for a short time, and while Bette had not identified them as exclusive, Alice sure was quick to do so.  She was much younger than Bette and more impressionable.  They had met through an equally young woman, Shane, who was Bette’s hairdresser.  </p><p>Bette picked her up and tried her best to show some level of interest, but she hadn’t really been feeling it, and the only thing she had most in common with Alice was the equal friendship with Shane, and the fact they both liked sex.   On this night, Bette wasn’t in the mood and her lack of feeling in control when it came to Tina Kennard was rearing its ugly head.</p><p>As they sat in their balcony seats, Bette was feeling unusually frustrated…she had a primal need to engage in sex – yet, she didn’t want to be touched.  She wanted to be the one taking control, and before Alice had realized it, Bette had reached over and slipped her hand under her dress, and slid her hand  inside her thigh.  The Flower Duet from Opera Lakme was in full swing as Bette started to stimulate Alice’s clit, prompting Alice to catch her breath and lose herself in the moment.    At the end of the evening, when Bette brought her home, she informed Alice that she was no longer interested in seeing her and that she felt it would be in their best interest to be friends.  Alice was insulted, particularly at what occurred less than two hours before.</p><p>“Fuck you Porter!” she yelled out as she exited the BMW.</p><p>Bette pulled away from the curb, screeching her tires as she went on her way.   She didn’t like hurting people, but she also knew that hooking up with Alice wasn’t what she wanted, and the frustration of not having the woman she wished to pursue was at its peak.   Maybe she should have just brought Alice home and fucked all night, but there was a part of her already prepared to hold off for Tina, and for Bette Porter…well…that was a first.</p><p>The next day, Bette was fully aware at how short-tempered she was feeling.  She flipped off a few drivers who had cut her off, and had been quite snarky to the lady at the drive thru where she got her coffee.  She knew she had to lighten up before Tina arrived, or she was going to feel the brunt of a sexually frustrated Bette Porter.</p><p>When she walked into the office, James was sitting with his feet up on the office desk having some laughs with Tina, who had arrived a little earlier than expected and was making herself a coffee off to the side, out of Bette’s view.  Bette was unaware of her presence, and actually thought James had his earbuds in was on the phone with a friend.  “Kindly get your feet off that fucking desk!”</p><p>My head spun around at the sound of Bette coming down the hallway, not to mention how crass she was with James.</p><p>“Sorry.” James quickly removed his feet and stood up.  “I told Tina to get herself a coffee,” he said, motioning that Tina was just off to the side.</p><p>“Oh?”  Bette was slightly discomfited that Tina was present to witness this insensitive moment.  The sight of Tina seemed to immediately soften the irritation Bette had been feeling all morning. “Tina…”</p><p>When she saw me, her face literally changed.  It was initially filled with irritation and like a shade that was raised up to meet the morning sun, suddenly the warmest smile developed.   “Tough morning?”</p><p>Bette shook her head in the negative, then changed it to an affirmative nod.</p><p>“Anything I can do?”  I asked as I followed her to her office.</p><p>“That’s a loaded question.”  Bette smiled as she placed her briefcase on the conference room table and started to rummage through it.</p><p>I took a few steps close to her, then placed a hand on the back of her shoulder.   Her head steadied before slightly turning to face me.   “If you had any kind of night that I had, I know just why you are irritated…frustrated.”</p><p>Bette’s resolve was being tested every time she was in the presence of this woman.   “Yes.  It has been…challenging.”</p><p>“Are you certain this is a good idea for me to be involved in this project?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”  The answer was firm and quick.</p><p>“I don’t want to make things harder for you, with all that goes into a show—“</p><p>“Tina, I can handle it.”</p><p>“Okay.   Okay, so I would like to show you what I had come up with which can launch as soon as it meets your approval.”  I opened my laptop and powered it up as Bette stood with her arms folded, awaiting what I had to propose.   “This is what we can use as a static banner ad on multiple social media platforms, and it can be published to multiple channels.”</p><p>Bette studied the images in front of her. “This is exceptional!  You blended four of her pieces into this one image and it just pops.”</p><p>“You really like it?”</p><p>“I do.”  Bette continued to admire the work that Tina had done.  “This is perfect.  It definitely grabs your attention.”</p><p>“Once you give the green light, I can push this out.”</p><p>“The green light you have. Let’s do it.”</p><p>“Yeah?”  I couldn’t believe it.  Bette Porter actually approved a first draft of my work.</p><p>“Absolutely.  We need to move on this, so do what it is you do and make it happen.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’ll get on it.”</p><p>The rest of the morning, both women continued to focus on the work at hand, but it wasn’t without a high degree of sexual angst between them.</p><p>“How about we break for lunch?” Bette suggested.  “There is a great sushi place around the corner.”</p><p>“I love sushi…but how did you know?”</p><p>“I noticed you had some the night of the gallery dinner.”</p><p>“Very observant.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “When I want to be.”</p><p>Bette and Tina walked from her office down the hall to where James’ desk was.  “We are going to head out to lunch.  Do you want me to bring something back for you from Hamasaku?”</p><p>“I’m good.  I had a protein shake for lunch.”</p><p>“Are you doing that again?” Bette asked, prompting James to smirk.</p><p>“Hey, I gotta get my six-pack back!”</p><p>“Okay, if you change your mind send me a text.”</p><p>I loved being around her.  I couldn’t deny any of it.  Whether we were talking about work, or the conversation moved to life in general, I found myself enjoying every moment I could spend with her.    Naturally, she held the door for me when we left the gallery, and when we entered the restaurant.</p><p>Once we sat down, we didn’t have any work between us as a buffer.  We were once again only a few feet apart in a booth that had such high backs that no one could easily see us.   I watched her lips as they moved to talk about the Tribeca exhibit, and I knew she could tell I wasn’t listening as much as I was observing.   </p><p>“Tina?”</p><p>“I’m sorry…what were you saying?”</p><p>Bette could tell that Tina had been staring at her mouth, and an occasional glimpse at her neckline.   “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes…no.”  I felt my palms feeling sweaty.   I was struggling so hard with what to do.  I wasn’t fulfilled with Eric.  I could blame Bette’s kiss all I wanted, and maybe that was the moment I realized that I felt more in that one kiss than I had during an entire sexual experience with Eric.   The realization was bringing on an anxiety attack, and the last thing I wanted her to see was me in the middle of losing it. </p><p>“Tina?”  Bette could see Tina was feeling anxious.   Kit sometimes suffered from anxiety attacks and she would talk her off the ledge. </p><p>“I’m sorry Bette…it’s a little warm in here.”</p><p>“Good afternoon ladies, can I get you—“</p><p>“Give us a minute please,” Bette said.  “Just bring some water.”  </p><p>Bette reached across the table and took hold of her hand.  “Give me your other hand.”</p><p>I did as she asked, and when her hands held mine, I felt this amazing sense of peace start to take over. </p><p>“Take a deep breath in slowly.</p><p>As I did so, I noticed Bette do the same. </p><p>“Just focus on me okay?   Nice deep breath in…hold it…let it out slowly…nice and slow.   Good.”</p><p>I felt my heart rate come down, and my breathing return to normal.  Her hands made me feel safe…how on earth could just a pair of hands make a person feel safe?  They did though.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>I nodded in the affirmative.  “I’m so sorry…that was embarrassing.”</p><p>“I’m not working you too hard am I?” Bette asked.  “I’ve been known to do so.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t that at all.”</p><p>The waiter brought some water to the table for both of them and left a menus as well.  “I’ll give you both some time to look at the menu.”</p><p>“Are you okay eating here or would you like to get take out and eat at my office?”</p><p>“I’m okay…much better now.”</p><p>“Good.”  Bette slowly released Tina’s hands.</p><p>I have never had someone be so attentive to me when I had to endure these things.    Eric usually freaked out because he didn’t know what to do to help.  I can’t say I blame him, as many people don’t know what to do.  Bette on the other hand…she immediately took control of the situation and just grounded me.   When she released my hands, I nearly voiced my protest out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are so glad that you are enjoying this story!    Thanks for leaving comments about your thoughts, reactions, etc.  We LOVE reading them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                       <strong>CHAPTER 8</strong></p><p>Following lunch, we returned to the gallery and continued to work on the project.   James had to leave early for a dentist appointment which left Bette and I alone; not that it was anything to complain about, just the fact that my will to do the right thing was being tested every moment I was in her company.</p><p>“Thank you,” I said, which I’m sure seemed like it came out of nowhere.</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“Earlier.  You just…you knew exactly what to do.”</p><p>Bette smiled.  “Kit, my sister…she experiences them and I have been able to help.”</p><p>“It was comforting.”</p><p>“I’m glad I could help.”</p><p>Our conversation was interrupted by an incoming call from Eric.   “Hello.  Hey…yeah, I’m still at work.  Okay.   Oh…no…that’s okay.   Alright… have fun.”  I ended the call and returned my attention to Bette.   “That was Eric…he is meeting a few friends at the Casino…won’t be home for a while.”</p><p>“That is one place I am never lucky,” Bette said, not realizing how that sounded.</p><p>“I’m sure you are used to getting lucky,” I teased as I reached in front of her to grab hold of one of the pens.</p><p>Bette snickered.  “Most times…”</p><p>I could feel the desire to kiss her rise.   “You are used to getting what you want…”</p><p>“Mm-hmm…you could say that.”</p><p>“Except now,” I stated more than asked.</p><p>“Except now,” Bette confirmed.  “But I’m confident.”</p><p>I arched my brow at her declaration.  “Yeah?”</p><p>“Most certainly.”</p><p>I felt the heat rise throughout my body.  Her confidence alone drew me in.   When she reached in front of me to take hold of one of the prints, I touched her wrist which caused her to turn her head.  </p><p>“Tina…”</p><p>I grabbed both sides of her face and started to kiss her.  I could feel she was tentative, initially unaccepting when my tongue attempted to snake between her lips.  I needed this kiss…in truth, I needed much more, but at a minimum I wanted this.   “Mmm…” I moaned into her mouth as our tongues fought one another for dominance.    I felt my nipples turn hard, and my center ache as it tightened.</p><p>The moment the kiss broke as they came up for air, Bette was the first to speak.  “What…what are we doing?”</p><p>I brought my lips back to hers, hoping not to be forced to answer that question.  I knew I had to end things with Eric before we had sex, but in this moment, I just needed to feel part of her inside me, even if it was only her tongue that I was willing to accept at this time.   She was one hell of a kisser, and making out with her was incredibly satisfying.  Though…someone like Bette Porter certainly wasn’t one to spend too much time just kissing before needing and wanting more.</p><p>Bette was the first to pull back.  “Tina, have you changed your mind?”</p><p>My eyes studied hers.  They were tender…soulful.   “I feel such a deep connection to you.”</p><p>“I understand.  I feel an immense attraction to you.  It is hard to stop things from taking a natural progression.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry…today you were incredibly kind and gracious and it only made me want you more.”  I realized how crazy this sounded.  I mean, I was the one preventing us from taking this all the way.  Yet, here I was initiating a kiss that I knew couldn’t go any further.  “I’m not trying to be a tease.”</p><p>“Tina, I like you… a lot.  I think you know that.   I think you need to figure out what you want…whatever that is.”</p><p>She was right.  She was absolutely right.  “You’re right Bette.”</p><p>“Why don’t we call it a day?” Bette suggested.</p><p>“Okay.”  I couldn’t be in her company after that.  I felt embarrassed that I lost control.  It wasn’t good for her, or for me to be doing so.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.  I’m not sorry it happened.”</p><p>Her words made me feel less uncomfortable.  I smiled as I gathered some folders and placed them in my briefcase.   “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Okay.”  Bette watched as Tina sashayed out of her office.  She could hear each spiked heel as it met the tiled floor of the hall.  As the sound got further away, Bette found herself missing her already.</p><p>During the drive home, Bette consumed my mind.  Could I give up something with Eric and start something with Bette, only to find that one day Bette moved along to the next girl?  I didn’t know enough about her to gauge if she truly was a player, or what she wanted.   I also wasn’t sure if I was just caught up in all the excitement because…well it was just that, exciting.  It was different…new…spontaneous.  She was beautiful, sexy, alluring and…maybe I was just being curious.   At the same time, I was getting bored with Eric.  I needed excitement…I needed more of an emotional bond than what we share.  I wasn’t sure how much longer I could stay in a relationship which I was questioning.</p><p>When I arrived home, Eric was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer and watching the news on TV.   “Hey, I didn’t hear the garage door.”</p><p>“I left my car outside.”</p><p>“Oh…how was your day?”</p><p>“Same as every other day I suppose.”</p><p>“Well mine was brilliant!  Our law firm is taking on a pretty big case…nothing that you have seen before.”</p><p>“Great.”  I couldn’t bring myself to sound enthused.  I was tired of faking it…faking orgasms…faking interest.  </p><p>“Tina, it’s more than great.  If we win this, it will be national news.”</p><p>“Eric, what are we doing for dinner?”</p><p>“I don’t know…I waited for you to come home to figure it out.”</p><p>“For me to figure it out?  Nice…”</p><p>“No, I meant for us…what’s with you?”</p><p>“Me?  Nothing.  I’m tired and hungry…and…bored Eric.   I’m bored.”  I couldn’t believe I said it.  I hadn’t planned on saying a thing, but there it was.</p><p>“Bored?  What exactly does that mean?”</p><p>I took a deep breath in and sighed as I rolled my eyes.  “You…me…we are boring.”</p><p>“We are boring,” Eric repeated back.   “I’m not sure what you mean by that.   Speaking for myself, I’m not boring.”</p><p>“Really?”  I turned and walked away from him and into our bedroom where I sat on the edge of the bed.  I was losing patience…at times I felt like I was losing my mind.  Was our relationship this dissatisfying?  Was I truly THIS bored?  It seemed like I only had a vague and blurry recall of our life before that kiss.  That fucking kiss!   I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  The worse feeling was that I didn’t want to be here in this home…instead, I wanted to be with her…anywhere.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>Bette rocked on up to the corner stool at the bar of a club.  The music was loud and helped drown out much of her thoughts as the alcohol would soon help sooth her frustrations.   After shooting down a couple of tequila shots, she heard a familiar voice approach her from behind.</p><p>“Do you ever check your phone?” </p><p>“Shane,” Bette smiled.  “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Around.  I have been out straight with hair appointments for the prom.    What about you?”</p><p>“I have been pretty busy with an upcoming show.”</p><p>“Didn’t you just finish one?”</p><p>“I did.  This is an artist that…gosh…”  Bette looked up to the ceiling and her lashes fluttered. “Her work is simply divine.   I am showing her work in three weeks.”</p><p>“THREE weeks?!  How on earth can you pull that off?”</p><p>“I can, and I will.”  </p><p>Shane motioned to the bartender to bring Bette what she wanted and to get her a beer.  “Um…so what happened with you and Alice?”</p><p>Bette shook her head and didn’t say anything for a few minutes.  “Shane…you know Alice and I were never going to be serious.”</p><p>It was Shane’s turn to remain silent. </p><p>“Did you not?” Bette asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.  They say opposites attract.”</p><p>“Opposites, we could be a disaster.  It’s better this way.”</p><p>“She thinks you have been cheating on her…that you have someone on the side.”</p><p>Bette turned to Shane and dropped her mouth open.  “Did she seriously fucking say that?”</p><p>“Well-“</p><p>“First, I am NOT seeing someone on the side.  Second, for it to be cheating, you would have to be considered exclusive and we never discussed that.”</p><p>The bartender brought Bette another tequila shot and Shane a beer.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t realize you were drinking those…how many is that?”</p><p>“Not nearly enough,” Bette complained, feeling her head start to feel a little fuzzy.</p><p>“Want to tell me what’s going on?”  Shane could sense that considering Bette was alone and drinking shots, that something was up.</p><p>“Nothing…just throwing a few back to take some of the edge off the day.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.  Well I have seen Bette Porter pretty damned stressed before a major show and not park her ass on a bar stool, especially during the week.   So…what gives?”</p><p>Bette looked at Shane, then back to the empty shot glass that she arbitrarily twisted in front of her.  “I have this…this woman that I met…”</p><p>“Jesus…so Alice –“</p><p>“No!” Bette put her index finger in the air to emphasize.  “I am not seeing her.  We have not had sex.  She has nothing to do with why I ended things with Alice.”</p><p>Shane raised both arms up.  “Okay…okay.  So what about this woman?”</p><p>“We have formed a working relationship…I brought her in to market the Holloman exhibit.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“I met her a little over a week ago, at a dinner I had at the gallery following the closing night of one of the art shows.  She was there with her boyfriend.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Yes.  Her earring…”  As Bette thought back to that night she started to smile.  “It was caught in her hair.  I carefully removed it and placed it in her hand.   Our eyes….they just locked Shane.  It was so fucking magical.”</p><p>“Are you high too?” Shane never heard Bette refer to any woman as ‘magical’ let alone someone she hadn’t even taken to bed.</p><p>“No, I’m not high.  I just can’t explain it.  We have this electricity that is fucking…it’s absolutely fucking crazy.”</p><p>“So…what’s stopping you?  I mean aside from the fact she has a boyfriend…is she exclusive?”</p><p>“They live together.”</p><p>“She’s not a player I take it.”</p><p>“No…not at all.  And you know…I think I find that all the more alluring.  She is trying to do the right thing.  But working together, and the amount of sexual chemistry we have…it is making it very difficult.”</p><p>“If she dumps the guy, then you could hook up right?”</p><p>“You make it sound so easy Shane.”</p><p>“I’m just saying…if they were to break up, she is available.”</p><p>“It is still a business relationship.”</p><p>“Then you sever the business relationship…fire her…cut the contract.  You do that, then you can fuck all night.  If she is into you, then she finds a contract somewhere else.  If she isn’t into you, or you her…then you hire her back.”</p><p>“Jesus you simplify everything so it is black and white.”</p><p>“In the end, isn’t it all?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone,<br/>Kat and I are both very happy that you have embraced this story, and I especially appreciate that you have acknowledged her as a co-writer in this piece.   It was her idea to start with; to explain how Tina and Bette's beginning fleshed out.<br/>Enjoy!</p><p>Yes! Thank you so much for all of your kind messages and comments! This has been such a pleasure! The whole experience! Thank you for the shout out &lt;3 I may have thought of it, but it is Chicki’s beautiful and amazing way with words. She continues to amaze me every day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 9</strong>
</p><p> Eric was sitting up in bed reading some emails on his phone when Tina had come from the shower and into the bedroom.   “You didn’t eat dinner.”</p><p>“I wasn’t hungry.”  I got into bed and lay with my back to Eric.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I’m just not hungry.  I don’t know why?”</p><p>Eric looked over at her, confused as to why she had been so cold and removed over the last week and a half or so.   She said she was bored, but he didn’t know what that meant.  He slid his body down and moved closer to her before draping an arm over her waist.   His mouth was near her ear as he spoke.  “If you think we are boring, we can mix things up…”</p><p>I felt his chest hair against my back and the palm of his hand on my thigh, the thigh that Bette had touched only a few days earlier, and as if following the path she had laid out, his hand started to ascend under the edge of my nightshirt, bringing it up as he moved towards my inner thigh.   “Eric…I’m not really—“</p><p>“Come on babe…we can spice things up if you want.”</p><p>I closed my eyes.  It wasn’t about spicing things up.  I just didn’t want to have sex with him anymore.</p><p>Eric’s fingers started to slip between her lips as he whispered.  “You know…some women even think anal sex spices things up”</p><p>“What the fuck?!”  I immediately pulled away from him and stood up.  “Seriously?  I am not interested in anal sex…I…”    I felt myself start to feel like I was peaking towards an anxiety attack as I searched for words.  “I…am not interested in sex…period.”</p><p>Eric stood up on the other side of the bed.  “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“I…I have a lot going on in my head and I just am not interested okay?  Jesus Eric…can’t you just leave it alone?”</p><p>“Tina, I have a right to know what the fuck is going on with you.  This isn’t normal okay?  This isn’t what our sex life or relationship has been like.   What happened to us?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but feel terrible when he posed that question.  He honestly hadn’t done a thing to change the dynamics that we had been accustomed to.   “It’s not you.  It’s me.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>I didn’t want to talk about it to him.  I just knew I couldn’t do this.   “I need to start to stay at my place.”</p><p>Eric put his hand through his thick hair.  “I don’t get it.  What do you mean it’s you?  Why do you need to stay at your place?  You said you were fearful you would be losing your job, and I said you could move in here to help save on expenses where you aren’t really there anymore.  Now you want to just stay at your place?”</p><p>“Eric I can’t move in with you.  I need to figure things out.”</p><p>Eric pushed.  “What things?”</p><p>“Us…okay?  I need to figure out what I want.  I need for us to take a break.”</p><p>“Take a break…”</p><p>I could see the incredible confusion on his face.  “I promise, it isn’t you or anything you have done or haven’t done.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t get that Tina.  If I didn’t do something wrong, why are you doing this to us?”</p><p>“I am trying really hard to do the right thing. We need to take a break…date other people.  I need to figure out who I am, what I want.”</p><p>“Who you are?  What the fuck does that mean?”  Eric threw his arms up in the air and sat on the bed with his back facing Tina. He felt defeated.</p><p>I felt terrible.   I had to be honest to myself, and to him.  I no longer was feeling what I should have been feeling.  If he and I were meant to be together then somehow we would find a way back.</p><p>                                                                                    #</p><p>Bette was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.  When she drank a little too much, she always got extra horny, and this night was no different…in fact, she was probably hornier than ever before.   She tried hard to ignore the thoughts of Tina that kept trying to flood her mind, but it was very challenging.  Her thoughts were interrupted by a text message from Tina.</p><p><strong>Tina:</strong>     <strong>Bette are you there?</strong></p><p>It was quite late at night, nearly 11:50pm.  Tina had never contacted her outside of their work day, even though they had one another’s cell phone number.</p><p>              <strong>Bette:   Yes, is everything okay?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>              Tina:   Sort of.  I don’t know</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>              Bette:   Call me</strong>
</p><p>                                                                     #</p><p>I didn’t know what to do, but once I got to my apartment, everything felt cold…I hadn’t been there by myself in a very long time.  I had put a fresh set of sheets on my bed and had laid down to try to sleep, but I just couldn’t.  I kept thinking of her…now that I had addressed this with Eric, my mind easily went to Bette.   I had wished she was in my bed, or I in hers…this felt so lonely, and I wasn’t used to it. </p><p>I texted her, not knowing if she would even be awake, let alone answer me.  I was surprised when her response came so quickly.   Then, when she told me to call her, I suddenly felt flushed with warmth.  My fingers were tentative when I called.</p><p>              “Hello.”</p><p>“Hi.”  I felt like an adolescent sneaking a call, as I noticed my voice was low as if not to be heard.</p><p>              “Why are you whispering? Bette asked.</p><p>“I know…I just realized that I was doing that.”  Bette sounded off…her words were a little slurred.  “Have you been drinking?”</p><p>“You could say I tied one too many on this evening.”</p><p>I didn’t know Bette well enough to know if she did this sometimes.   “Were you celebrating something?”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Hardly…hey…where are you that you’re talking to me so late like this?  Where’s   Eric?”</p><p>“I’m not at his place.  I’m at my apartment.”</p><p>              “You’re apartment?”</p><p>“Yes…I told Eric I needed a break.  I needed to find out who I am, what I want.”</p><p>              “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I feel terrible.  He isn’t a bad guy.”</p><p>              “I understand.  Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>I was so fucking lonely.  I wanted to feel close to her, especially after all that had just happened only an hour earlier.  I hadn’t planned it, but as I was talking to her and hearing her voice which was so much sexier over the phone, my hand drifted between my legs.  “I miss you.  I…I have been so worked up since our kiss.”</p><p>              “All night, sitting at the bar, I kept thinking of how much I want to fuck you.”</p><p>God I wanted her, and the way she had said that was with such confidence and dominance.  I was getting extremely turned on.  “I can’t stop thinking about you Bette.”</p><p>It was like Bette hadn’t heard Tina, for she continued to reveal more.  “In fact, I have never come home alone when I have been this horny.”  Bette placed Tina on speaker and slipped her hand down her abdomen to her clit and started to circle it with her fingers.</p><p>I couldn’t believe what she was saying to me.  She obviously had tied one on, and if she was anything like me, when that happened I got fucking horny as hell.   I swear that I had heard a slight expression of air from her mouth, yet no words were said.  “Bette…”</p><p>“Ti..na…”  Bette was wet.  Just hearing the blonde’s voice on the phone was stirring things in her.  She was always one to be in control, and yet right now she was losing ground.</p><p>The way she said my name, I couldn’t help but increase the pace of pleasuring myself.  I let a moan escape, louder than I would have liked.</p><p>              “Wh…what are you doing?” Bette inquired as she slipped two fingers inside herself.</p><p>It was such torture…needing to please myself while trying not to show it.  I couldn’t hide it anymore.  “I’m…touching…myself.”</p><p>              Bette threw her head back into the pillow.  “Fuck…Tina.” </p><p>Her words were jagged.  There was no doubt in my mind what she was doing.   I was certain my admission turned her on even more, for her breaths became more labored, her words broken.</p><p>“Tell me…how…wet you are.”  Bette’s brows contorted as she welcomed the physical feeling that came with her fantasizing about Tina while hearing her voice.</p><p>My fingers were saturated.  I hadn’t even come yet, and I was so wet.  “I’m so fucking wet…I…I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>              “Rub your clit.”</p><p>I did as she instructed, and followed every other demand she made.  I asked her to do much of the same, and when she came…it was a symphony to hear her, and I only hoped that hearing me was something she found equally beautiful.   I had never heard another woman come…it was like she was in the same room as me.  If this could be this much of a turn on, I could only imagine what having sex with her would be like.   The only disappointment I had was that I couldn’t lay in her arms after what was an incredible orgasm.  I hadn’t been able to bring myself to get there in so long, and had been faking it with Eric…I needed this release, but what I needed more was Bette, in person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hope you enjoy this next chapter.  If you are already taking showers, don't blame us, and don't send us the water bill either.  LOL!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 10</strong>
</p><p>The next day as I was driving to the gallery, I had butterflies in my stomach.  I felt somewhat self-conscious of what occurred the night before.  I kept reminding myself that Bette had also engaged in this experience, and because she did, it made me feel slightly less embarrassed than I was feeling.  When I pulled into the parking lot, I was surprised to find Bette just getting out of her car.   She had an earpiece in her ear and was in a conversation with someone.</p><p>Bette looked over in time to notice Tina just arriving and parking her car.   “Yes Peggy….that date has been confirmed and we have done a media blast announcing her exhibit.   Right.” </p><p>I quickly exited my car and walked over to Bette, who had waited for me to walk in with her as she continued her phone conversation.</p><p>“I wouldn’t expect anything less.  Certainly.   Well I can arrange for you to come in either the evening before or a few hours before we open to the public if you would like.  Absolutely.”</p><p> As Bette and I walked towards James’ desk, he held out a few messages which Bette grasped as she walked by him into her office.</p><p>“Alright.  I look forward to that.  Whatever you want, I’ll make it happen.  Okay…bye.”  Bette placed her briefcase on the conference room table.  “Good morning,” she said with a sly grin.</p><p>“Good morning.”  Why did I suddenly feel like my face was pink from feeling flushed?  Keep it together Kennard.</p><p>Bette went behind her desk and started to quickly jot down a few things on her planner.  “I need to just write some notes while things are fresh in my mind.”</p><p>“Certainly.”  I started to open my briefcase and retrieve my notepad filled with what I felt needed to be addressed today.  We were meant to meet with Edward who Bette uses to provide a layout of the pieces, and work with other folks to bring in the appropriate lighting if it isn’t already available.</p><p>Bette looked through the few pieces of paper that James handed her, and determined the return calls could wait.  She glanced over at Tina who was looking through her notepad.</p><p>“How are you?” Bette asked.</p><p>My eyes made a slow journey from my notepad to her.  “I’m okay.  You?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Shall we address the elephant in the room?” Bette was forward, for she knew that Tina was feeling slightly awkward just from her body language and short dialogue.</p><p>I looked at her and felt my teeth grab my bottom lip.  “Which is?”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “Oh come on, you know what it is I’m referring to.”</p><p>“I don’t know how things took a turn in that direction,” was all I could come up with.</p><p>“Do you have regrets?”</p><p>“No.”  My response was immediate, which should confirm the accuracy of my response.  “You?”</p><p>“None.” </p><p>When no more dialogue came, Bette joined Tina at the conference table.  “We have Edward coming in this morning to go over the layout of the pieces.”</p><p>“Yes, I have that noted here.”</p><p>“Peggy is going to want a private walk through, so if we are ready the night before without any punch items the day of, then we can arrange for her to have a private viewing.  If we aren’t ready, then we will need to be a few hours before we open to the public so she can have her viewing at that time.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’m sure that we can get everything in place.  Should James be part of the meeting today…just to keep everyone on the same page?”</p><p>“Yes, I will have him attend.”  Bette settled back against the conference room chair as she took in much of Tina.   “Are you sure you are okay?”</p><p>I turned and made eye contact with her.  Her question was sincere.    “It was a little unsettling, sleeping alone last night.”</p><p>“Did you get any sleep?”</p><p>“I did…I fell asleep rather quickly.  It had been a while since…since I was able to let go of some stress.”</p><p>Bette knew that Tina was referring to having an orgasm.  Somewhat strange considering she was with Eric up until the moment she had left him last night.  “I’m sorry to hear that it had been a while.”</p><p>“It hasn’t been a terribly long time…just since...”  I was hesitant to reveal when things started feeling fucked up with Eric.</p><p>“Since?”  Bette pushed.</p><p>“…we kissed.  The first time.”</p><p>Bette’s brows raised.  “Wait, you’re saying that after we kissed that day you picked up your earring, that  you and Eric have not had sex?”</p><p>“We had sex…not as often, but it was him getting his rocks off.  I suddenly felt something shift, and I couldn’t bring it back.   I’m not sure I wanted to.”  I hadn’t made eye contact the whole time I revealed the kiss until now.  Once our eyes locked, I couldn’t release the hold.</p><p>“Tina, I don’t know what to say.  I never meant for that to have such a devastating impact on your relationship.”</p><p>“Well it did,” I shot back.  Shit, what the hell was she thinking would happen?  She kissed someone who wasn’t available…who as far as she knew was straighter than straight and yet it didn’t stop her.  But then again, I didn’t stop her either, and I couldn’t lie and say that I felt nothing.</p><p>Bette blinked her eyes rapidly at the harsh response.  “I…I understand that now.  Had I known that it would have wreaked so much havoc, I—“</p><p>“Don’t.  Don’t say you wouldn’t have.  I don’t regret that you did, and I don’t want you to either.  It obviously stirred something in me, and it was enough for me to realize that I needed to explore this part of myself.”</p><p>Their discussion was interrupted by James who had entered Bette’s office.  “Edward is here, do you want me to—“</p><p>“Let him in, and also I would like you to attend this meeting as well.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go get him.”</p><p>When James left, Bette reached over and placed her hand over Tina’s.  “I don’t have any regrets.”</p><p>I looked down at her hand and the moment her thumb brushed across my skin, I felt goosebumps form on my body and my nipples turn hard.    As we heard the men walking towards her office, Bette removed her hand and I pulled mine in towards me.   We soon engaged in handshakes and introductions before settling down to business.</p><p>It had been a long day, and ironically enough it wasn’t filled with much flirting or sexual angst that we had all the other days.  I didn’t know what that meant, and started to feel that perhaps part of what made Bette tick, was pursuing someone that wasn’t readily available.  I hoped that wasn’t the case, but it did enter my mind.   I started to place my notepad and other items back into my briefcase as it was now going on 7pm and we both agreed that tomorrow would be a new day to start on the next phase of the project.</p><p>As we walked to our cars, I was feeling Bette to be a little distant.  Perhaps I expected her to be more forward today, where she knew that I no longer had a relationship to contend with.  I didn’t know what to make of it, and was feeling a little disappointed.</p><p>“Do you have dinner plans?” Bette asked.</p><p>The question seemed to come out of the blue. “Tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, tonight.”</p><p>“No, I figured I would just grab some takeout somewhere on the way home.   You?”</p><p>“No, I don’t happen to have dinner plans this evening.   Would you care to grab something?  We could eat in or do takeout.”</p><p>“Oh…”  I knew if we did takeout, it would either be her place or mine.  I would had liked to have cleaned my place before having Bette come over.  If it were her place…I imagined it would be very hard to stop something should it start.</p><p>Bette could sense Tina was struggling with making a decision, and thought it would be best to keep things public.  “How about we dine in?”</p><p>“Okay, that sounds fine.”</p><p>“Do you like Thai food?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Okay, there is a really great place not too from here called Talesai.  You can follow me.  I’ll text you the address in case you can’t keep up,” Bette teased.</p><p>“Ah…hah, I can keep up. Don’t you worry about that.”  Boy was she being a little cocky.  First time she actually flirted a little bit. </p><p>On the way to the restaurant, Bette’s cell phone rang.  It was Kit.</p><p>“Hey Kit.”</p><p>              “Hey baby girl.  Do you want to come over for dinner? I cooked way too much food.”</p><p>“Actually I’m on my way to dinner.  I’m meeting Tina at Talesai.”</p><p>              “Wait, isn’t she the woman who has a boyfriend?”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “Well…”  Before she could say anything more, Kit started on her.</p><p>              “I told you to stay away from that woman.  What are you doing?”</p><p>“They broke up last night.”</p><p>              “So you just assume you are in the clear to dine her then line her?”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>              “How do you even know she is into women Bette?”</p><p>“Kit, trust me when I tell you, she IS into me…women, I don’t know…me, absolutely.”</p><p>              “Don’t be getting so cocky. Has she ever been with a woman before?”</p><p>“Listen, after the phone conversation we had last night, I think she is more than willing to share my bed tonight.”</p><p>“Jesus Bette...I asked you if she ever been with a woman before?”</p><p>“She said she hadn’t…but what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>              “Bette, Bette, Bette.  Girl think with your HEAD not your….head.  She hasn’t been with a                                         woman!”</p><p>“Okay, so do you think I won’t be able to show her a thing or two?”</p><p>“Shit…let me put it this way.  Think back to your first time…your very first time with a woman.  Remember how scared you were?  Nervous?  This is a woman who has never shared a bed with another woman.  How do you know this is what she really wants?  Breakups suck.  You don’t want to be a rebound…or some experiment.”</p><p>Bette was carefully listening to Kit, glancing in the rear view mirror every now and then to ensure Tina was still following behind her as Kit continued.</p><p>“If you really want this woman, I think you should really make sure that this is what she wants. You will still have to work with her for a few weeks….maybe longer.   What if she realizes this was a mistake?”</p><p>It was causing Bette heartburn to listen to Kit, particularly where this manner of how she typically handled her sex life and women was never something to have to consider.  The women she went to bed with were settled in their sexuality.  </p><p>              “You really need to think about doing this the right way Bette.  This isn’t one of your hook ups.”</p><p>“Hey…easy.”</p><p>              “I’m not judging you.  I think you should cancel tonight and just—“</p><p>“I’m pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant and she is right behind me in her car.”</p><p>              “I’m right about this one…”</p><p>“Okay…I know…you made some valid points and I will take everything into consideration.”</p><p>“Have dinner, but keep your pants or skirt on…whichever you happen to be wearing today.  Be mindful of what I said.”</p><p>Bette pulled into the parking space and placed her head back on the headrest a moment.  She understood Kit’s concerns.  <em>Did she not think those thoughts went through my head as well?</em>  She thought to herself. That Tina could be simply testing the waters…experimenting?   Having spent some time with her, unlike many women that she had seen or picked up, this time she had the opportunity to get to know her, and for Bette, she started to feel something a little more than lust alone.</p><p>When we walked into the restaurant we were immediately brought to a table, and again she did what she had done the night we ate at Spago’s.  She held the chair out for me and gently guided the chair as I scooted it forward.  By the time she sat down, we had menu’s placed in front of us, and water being poured into our glasses.</p><p>I opened the menu to find a vast variety of options.  “Wow, this is an impressive menu.”</p><p>“Not to mention the food is outrageous,” Bette added.  She was trying very hard all day to behave and not push things.  She knew that Tina had to be feeling something after breaking up with Eric, as breakups are never easy, particularly where she said that overall he was a good guy.  Added to that, were Kit’s words replaying in her head.</p><p>They both ordered a Thai Martini and started to make their choices.  Bette ordered Cashew Chicken and Tina opted for Shrimp Curry.</p><p>As they both settled into their drinks, Tina was the first to address Bette’s change in behavior.</p><p>“Are things okay…with us?  I mean not that we are an <em>‘us’</em> per se, but I just feel like you have been a little distant today.”</p><p>Bette sipped her martini one more time before speaking.   She played with her earring, carefully forming the words in her head before speaking.  “I know that you are putting on a brave face…breakups are hard.   I am trying to be respectful of your feelings and letting you process them without any further interference from me.”</p><p>The word ‘<em>interference’</em> caught my ears.  “Bette, I am sorry if I came across harsh when I said that since the kiss things have been messed up with Eric and I.  Clearly if I was completely happy and fulfilled, I would have felt solid and confident, regardless of us kissing.  You did not interfere.”</p><p>“I still want to respect the time you need to process things.”</p><p>“I don’t need time.”  I couldn’t believe how blunt I was.  I hoped she didn’t think it was cold of me to say that. </p><p>“Then…Ms. Kennard…would you like to go on a date this Saturday?”</p><p>I couldn’t contain my smile.  “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“I was thinking we could do dinner.  Do you like theatre or musicals?”</p><p>Do I love theater or musicals?  Like no one’s business.   “I love both.”</p><p>“Fantastic.  I can get tickets for an eight o’clock show.  We could do dinner at six o’clock if that works for you.”</p><p>I was extremely excited about our plans.  How lovely, to actually ask me out on a date.  Then I realized, today was only Wednesday.  What on earth were we to do between now and Saturday night?  I couldn’t imagine not being with her physically.  I wasn’t into hook ups, so having a date or two first certainly was something I appreciated.  However, I felt that I was seeing Bette on a daily basis already, so to me it wasn’t cheap if I slept with her sooner than later…was it?</p><p>“Tee?  Does that work for you?”</p><p><em>Tee?</em>  No one ever called me that.  I liked it, and it was one which belonged to Bette.  “Yes, my calendar is open.”</p><p>“Good.  You will need to send me a text with your address so I know where to pick you up.”</p><p>During our meals we conversed further, which allowed us to share more about ourselves and to get to know each other better.  What I found is that I truly enjoyed simple conversation with this woman.   This was something that lacked with Eric.  He would get so caught up in what he liked or found interesting, and that is what he would talk about.  The conversation was often imbalanced.  I guess I tolerated it, not really knowing much different when it came to guys I had dated.  With Bette, I could clearly see that this part was quite different, and I really enjoyed it.</p><p>Once our meal was through, I insisted on getting the check.  Bette was adamant that she pay, and the best I could end up doing was that she allowed me to split the check with her.  I can only imagine what she was going to be like when we went on an actual date.</p><p>As we walked to our cars, which were parked side by side, I turned to find Bette standing close.</p><p>“I am glad we grabbed dinner.” Bette said.</p><p>“Me too.  Thank you for suggesting it.”  I felt her place a hand on my waist as she leaned in.  The moment our lips touched, I closed my eyes.  It was just an automatic reflex that happened so easily with her.  Her lips were soft…tender.  I placed one hand on her shoulder and the other I slipped behind her neck.   Interesting that I was the one to first bring my tongue to her lips to request permission to indulge with hers.</p><p>Bette parted her lips to accept Tina’s tongue, but it didn’t come without an immediate need to dominate.  As their tongues probed, pinned and teased one another, their bodies were quickly responding.  It was then that Bette pulled back.</p><p>“Wh...what are you doing?” I asked, surprised by the sudden release.</p><p>“I think you and I both know where this could easily go.  I’m sorry, but I’m not fucking you up against your car, or in it.”</p><p>“So, then let’s go to your place or –“</p><p>Bette brought her index finger to Tina’s mouth.  “Shh…I want to do this the right way.”</p><p>“Jesus Bette, why do you have to go all ethical on me now?  You get me so worked up and leave me hanging.”</p><p>“Tina, would you really want your first time with a woman to be in your car?”</p><p>“No, but we could go to your place, or mine…”</p><p>“I want to do this the right way.”</p><p>I could tell by her eyes and the way she articulated those words that she really meant it.  I knew this had to be quite unusual for her, because she did not come across as someone who was very patient, particularly when it came to sex.  I just sensed it…</p><p>“Alright, we’ll wait.”</p><p>Bette leaned in and gave Tina another light kiss, which the blonde continued forward while Bette pulled back, not wanting to break contact.   “Drive carefully.  I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>Bette waited for me to get into my car and closed my door for me.  I put the window down and watched as she turned for her car.  “Drive careful.”</p><p>She turned and smiled at me before getting into her car.  I hated to be alone in my bed.  If I knew we could possibly refrain from sex, as she had wished, I would have loved for us to just sleep together…no sex…well, of course I would have loved to have sex with her, but I would have appreciated just having her be with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for commenting on our story.  We are having a lot of fun collaborating and bringing this story to you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                     <strong>CHAPTER 11</strong></p><p>The rest of the week was a busy one at the Bette Porter Gallery.  Bette was all over the place with conference calls, meetings, and re-creating part of the gallery so it could properly show Laurel Holloman’s art.   The fact Bette was putting in so much effort for this artist showed her intense belief in her.   The electricians started to layout different track lighting, some that were used on sets in Hollywood.  </p><p>Before they knew it, Friday afternoon arrived and Bette and Tina were both fairly exhausted.</p><p>“Tina, why don’t you call it a day?  I have some things I need to handle, but you should get out of here.”</p><p>“I don’t mind helping you.”</p><p>“I know you don’t.  These are things I really need to do myself.”</p><p>Bette had been working long hours all week, as had I, but I know she also brought her work home with her.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Well how late do you plan to work?”</p><p>Bette looked down at her watch. It was now 5:30pm.  “I don’t imagine I will get out of here before 8.”</p><p>“You have to eat.  Let me get you something.”</p><p>“I can order something and have it delivered.  Honestly.  You have put in quite a few hours this week, and you should take advantage of my kindness.  Next week, I’ll be the bitch from hell.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh.  “I might like the bitch from hell.”  I felt my lip curl at the corner.  I really missed kissing her.  Here I was, an adult, and I missed making out.  We had been so busy the last part of this week that we hardly flirted and definitely had no physical contact.  My body was craving her.   “I’m really missing you.”</p><p>Bette laughed. “Missing me?  Tina, we have been nearly tripping over each other all week.”</p><p>“You know what I mean?” I arched a brow towards her.</p><p>“Tee, we haven’t even gone on our date yet.”</p><p>I walked over to her desk and leaned back against it.  “You know, I’m really okay with you not trying to do things the<em> right</em> way.   You wouldn’t do that if you were dating a woman who was an established lesbian would you?”</p><p>The truth was, Bette wouldn’t.  She had no problem taking a woman to bed after first meeting them.  It didn’t mean she wasn’t into forming a relationship if there was enough chemistry, because she would.  With Tina, things were very different.  She was allowing herself to actually feel an emotional connection first, due to the circumstances that she was with Eric, allowing time for the breakup to sink in, and of course Kit’s warnings to go slow with her…it all culminated in Bette forming some genuine initial feelings, and that was new for her.</p><p>“I can’t,” Bette said.</p><p>“Wait, I was the one saying that to you before…when I was involved with Eric.  But I’m single Bette.  We can…”</p><p>“Tina, this isn’t up for discussion.”</p><p>What the fuck was that?  <em>‘Tina, this isn’t up for discussion.’</em>   “Are you for real?”</p><p>“Yes, I am…and I hope that one day you will look back and realize this was the right thing to be doing.”</p><p>As I grabbed my briefcase I found myself angry that she was now slowing things down when I could not see a feasible reason.  It irked me that she was dominating the pace.  “I just hope you are more than ready tomorrow night, after we have gone on our first date.”</p><p>Bette frowned.  <em>‘What makes her think I’m going to have sex with her after one date?’ </em>she thought to herself.   “I’m looking forward to tomorrow night.  I’ll pick you up at 5:30pm.”</p><p>“Okay…”  As annoyed as I was, I walked to her and gave her a very brief kiss on the lips before turning to leave.</p><p>“You look great in that skirt by the way.”</p><p>I turned around.  “Oh, you finally noticed did you?”</p><p>Bette raised both brows and smiled.  “Not finally…”</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>When Saturday afternoon arrived, I was excited and anxious at the same time.  I swore I must have picked through nearly most of my closet, trying on outfit after outfit.  I wanted to make the best impression I could, but also one that would drive Bette absolutely crazy.   I opted for a black off the shoulder dress.  It was quite short, and had a slit up one side. </p><p>It wasn’t until I finally was dressed, added some makeup which I went slightly heavier on to emphasize my eyes, and was looking at myself in the full length mirror did I start to panic.   All this time I have acknowledged this incredible sexual attraction to this woman.  She was simply…delicious.  Yet, I had never had sex with a woman.  Indeed, when I thought of us together, I fantasized about how she would please me…until now, I had not given an ounce of thought of what I would do to please her.  “Fuck Tina!   What the fuck do you know about having sex with a woman!”   My heart started to race and I felt my anxiety rising…yes…a panic attack was underway.</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>Bette had gone into work, making some phone calls and touching base with the Holloman team as to when the artwork was going to arrive.  She was thrilled to learn the first pieces were coming on Monday.   She had been careful to look at the time quite often, and this time she knew she had to close things up and head home to get ready.</p><p>Once she was home, Bette quickly showered, blow dried her hair, and selected a white Prada sable high-rise flare-leg slacks with a Prada poplin stretch puff short sleeve shirt.  It was just the right balance between dynamic and casual.  She added some light makeup, then picked at her hair a little more, before finally heading out.</p><p>As she headed towards Tina’s place, Bette kept reminding herself that she wanted to do things the right way when it came to her.  Why that was, still baffled Bette a bit.  Normally she would easily wine and dine a woman and take her home.  The next day, she might call but more than likely she would not.  Sometimes the other woman would take the initiative and reach out to Bette, asking for another date.  If Bette had fun, she might consider a second or third date.  She hadn’t been in a committed relationship in a very long time, and because of how committed she was to her work, she hadn’t seen one on the horizon…that was, until she met Tina Kennard.  There was something about that salacious blonde that got under Bette’s skin.  She sensed it the moment she laid eyes on her, and since that moment, she never wanted to do things in a slow and methodical manner as she did now.  She was fully aware that Tina had not been with a woman…ever.  Because of that, it was important that Bette show her how a woman can be and should be treated.   When that kind of respect and consideration was gifted from one woman to another, it could create a bond that was strong and filled with sincerity.  For whatever reason, it was that important to her to do things the proper way…and Bette Porter was fully aware that her ‘norm’ had not always been the right way.</p><p>She pulled into the floral shop and looked at a variety of flowers.  One arrangement in particular had caught her eye.  It was filled with stunning pink and white lilies.   She refrained from choosing roses, as they were such a traditional symbol of love, and…well it was far too soon to be considering something like that.   Once she was through, the next stop was Tina’s.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>I kept pacing the floor.  Thankfully I was able to do some diaphragmatic breathing exercises and used my grounding skills to reduce the panic symptoms.  The last thing I needed was for Bette to arrive and find me an absolute mess.   I was shaking my hands like one would do to dry them off if they were wet, though mine were not wet at all.    After another 5 minutes, I was able to find myself back at my baseline. </p><p>“Jesus…what the hell TK!”  I said out loud to myself.    </p><p>I heard the car when it came into the driveway which caused a momentary flutter of butterflies.   I grabbed my purse and went outside to meet her.  As I approached the car, she smiled and got out, taking hold of a beautiful vase of pink and white lilies.</p><p>“I got these for you,” Bette said softly.  “I hope you aren’t allergic to any particular flower.”</p><p>I thought it was incredibly kind and sweet of her to do.  “Thank you.  They are…wow…just gorgeous.  I’ll just bring them in the house.  Would you like to come in?”</p><p>“I would, but I want to be sure we aren’t running too late for our dinner reservation.”</p><p>“Right.  Okay, I’ll be right back.”   As I turned back towards the few stairs I just came down, my heart was filled.  This was really the sweetest thing that she did.  I loved lilies and wondered if she knew that because I might have inadvertently mentioned it, or it was some wild guess.  Either way, I would be enjoying them for quite a few days to come.</p><p>Outside, Bette was in the car and taking a quick look at the emails on her phone.   She had quickly placed the phone in the cup holder when Tina opened the car door.  “Sorry, I didn’t notice you had come back so quickly, I would have opened the door for you.”</p><p>“You are very polite.” </p><p>Bette smiled in Tina’s direction.  “You look…stunning.”</p><p>“Oh this old thing?”</p><p>“Right…”  Bette laughed.   “Just some old thing that you didn’t take half the day choosing.”</p><p>How the hell did she know that?  “I took a little time…yes.”</p><p>The ride to the restaurant seemed to go by quite fast, and that was based on the easy conversation that both women were engaged in.   Bette pulled into a parking garage that was in walking distance to the theatre and the restaurant that she had made a reservation.  This time, she quickly went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Tina.</p><p>She really was being incredibly charming.  When I stepped out of the car and she shut the door we were very close to one another.  “Are you at least going to kiss me?”</p><p>Bette smiled, not only with her mouth but her eyes.   “Of course…”   She leaned in and gave Tina a tender kiss.    When she pulled back, it was obvious Tina hadn’t wanted to break contact.   “Wait,” Bette said.  “I ruined a little of your lipstick.”  </p><p>She quickly retrieved a tissue from her clutch and gently wiped just under my lip. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>My eyes couldn’t help but study hers.  I had to change the subject.  “By the way, what restaurant are we going to?”</p><p>“It is a little Italian place called La Cucina Italiano.   They have a vast menu to choose from.”</p><p>“Wonderful.  I love Italian.”</p><p>We soon arrived at that restaurant and were seated, followed by interaction with a lovely waitress who quickly brought a bottle of wine to the table that we had chosen to share.</p><p>Bette couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde who chose to sit to her right instead of across from her at the table.  This would allow them to be physically closer, and she started to wonder if she could stay true to her personal commitment to date Tina before simply taking her to bed.</p><p>“You look really nice,” I said as my eyes settled on hers.</p><p>“Oh this old thing,” Bette joked.</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh.  I took a sip of wine and was happy to find her watching my every move.  I took advantage and licked my upper lip hoping it would drive her crazy.   She had formed a naughty grin and arched a brow, which confirmed I had her attention.</p><p>“Ladies, have you decided what you would like?” </p><p>The waitress couldn’t have returned at the most inopportune time. </p><p>“Tee?” Bette was happy to allow Tina to order first.</p><p>“Oh…I would like to have the Seafood Arrabiatta.”</p><p>“Very good… and for you?”</p><p>“I’ll have the Shrimp Fra Diavolo.”</p><p>“Any appetizers ladies?”</p><p>“Tina, do you like raw oysters?”</p><p>I arched a brow and smiled.  “I do…”</p><p>“We will have an order of raw oysters.”</p><p>“Very good, I’ll get that right out.”</p><p>“Great foreplay Bette.”</p><p>“Foreplay?  Tina that would be if we were going to be having sex tonight.  I don’t plan to take you to bed after just one date.”</p><p>She couldn’t be serious!   “I really hope you are kidding.”</p><p>“I really am not.   You see, if you start at the end, you lose so much of the anticipation.   Once you have sex, while it is wonderful, the element of anticipation is lost.”</p><p>“Lost until the next time you have sex,” I countered. </p><p>“Enjoy the need,” Bette said just before the waitress returned with a plate of oysters.</p><p>If she was going to make me wait because she was all about anticipation, then I was going to do all I could to make her squirm.  I was the first to take hold of one of the oysters.  While she also reached for one, her eyes were on me as I slowly brought it to my lips.  My bottom lip dropped slightly as the shell touched it.  My tongue lifted the edge of the oyster before allowing it to slide sexily down my throat.  “You starting to enjoy the need?”</p><p>Bette arched a brow before she opened her mouth to allow her teeth to grab hold of the oyster and suck it gently into her mouth, letting the wet membrane slide down her throat as well.  Under the table she brought her foot behind Tina’s calf and slid it up and down.</p><p>I felt myself inhale suddenly, which I know she caught sight of.  I hadn’t expected her to physically make contact with me after I had been so caught up in observing how her mouth moved with that oyster.</p><p>The next few minutes were filled with each women trying to outdo the other, and it would be anyone’s game really, as both were highly seductive in how they were consuming this particular appetizer.    The rest of the meal would prove to be filled with sexual angst along with some intimate dialogue revealing more about themselves to one another.</p><p>                                        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are not responsible for water bills or sudden urges to have sex after reading.  Just saying!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                       <strong>                            CHAPTER 12</strong></p><p> </p><p>“I am very excited to be seeing this.  I wanted to see it for a while, but Eri…well I just hadn’t been able to do so.”  Truth was, Eric wasn’t much for plays or musicals of any kind, and at one point some co-workers were trying to make it happen, but not everyone could select a mutual date.</p><p>“I’m glad.  I too have been eager to see this.  I have read fantastic reviews.”</p><p>Prior to getting our seats, we both purchased a glass of wine and were handed a program by the staff before being shown to our seats.   The theater was absolutely beautiful.  I hadn’t been in so long, that I had forgotten the gorgeous details in the architecture and artwork.</p><p>Bette looked up at the ceiling where the art was purely angelic.  “This alone is worth the ticket price,” she said as she continued to appreciate the work that graced much of the theatre. </p><p>When the lights dimmed, the show was ready to begin and I found myself so fulfilled and excited.  I was with this incredible woman who I couldn’t get enough of, and we were together doing something we both enjoyed.  I found myself easily falling for her, beyond the seduction and physical allure.  It was getting emotional for me…maybe that was her plan…my thoughts were interrupted when I felt her hand rest on top of my bare leg.  Indeed, my dress had come up about 5 inches from the top of my knee when I sat down, so my skin was exposed and now covered by her hand.  I glanced over at her, and her profile was just as beautiful as when I looked at her straight on.  I wanted her so bad and wondered how long she was going to draw this out, in terms of waiting to be intimate.  I wanted to be as close as I could with her, and I felt she did too. </p><p>As the show was underway, I couldn’t help but find my attention being drawn back to my leg.  She hadn’t moved her hand one bit, but I found myself both wanting her to and somewhat nervous.  Here I was making this big deal about wanting to sleep with her tonight, and it started to hit me that one of these days, maybe soon, I was going to be naked in bed with her.  Would I know what to do when it came time to please her?  I had no doubt Bette was an expert and had little to no concerns.  Her confidence with women was over the top and it was easy to see.  I had been trying to step up my game…come across more confident since the first couple of times I was with her – the first being when we met for the first time and the second being when she returned my earring for the final time and we kissed – though I was so tentative and nervous, I’m certain I didn’t seem confident at all.  I thought if I could come across more confident now, I could be a little more at her level…truth was, I was starting to feel terrified that once we were in bed, I was going to fail miserably.</p><p>My mind immediately snapped to the present moment when her hand dipped towards the inside of my thigh.   What the hell was she doing?  She was the one to just express that we were not going to be having sex tonight…but I suppose that teasing me was acceptable in her playbook.  I felt my breathing start to increase as her hand slipped just under the edge of my skirt.  In fact, I felt my eyes close.  My center was already starting to ache with want, and I just didn’t know what to do.  </p><p>I leaned over to whisper in her ear.  “You are not making this easy…”</p><p>“I know.” Bette smiled confidently, still staring straight ahead.   “You can stop me anytime.”</p><p>I brought my head away from her and tried to stare at the stage before me, but I couldn’t concentrate on a damn thing.    She was definitely going to be bringing me back to this show because I actually had wanted to watch it, and so far Bette Porter was taking all my attention away from it.</p><p>I knew my panties were wet, and part of me didn’t want her to get that far so she could feel ever so accomplished by such results.   I also felt this was some sort of game…who was going to stop who first.  Considering her desire to do things “right” as she kept saying, I couldn’t imagine she would go as far as to actually get to my panties.  Then again…she wasn’t someone who could be pegged so easily.   I on the other hand, was struggling between a desire to have her touch me, and not fan her ego at the moment.   Bette was driving me crazy!  I wanted her and at the same time I wanted to chastise her, and I felt that she was having too much fun with all of it.</p><p>When her hand felt like it was only inches from the end of my panties I took a sudden inhale of air.  My mouth felt dry and I felt flushed.  The next thing I knew her fingers had just started to lift the edge of my panties when I grabbed her wrist.</p><p>I was staring forward, but my peripheral vision noticed her head had never moved from the stage.  When I glanced over, she had a shit ass grin on her face.   When she withdrew her hand, she simply reached for mine and held it, squeezing it once.   My God was this woman naughty…and…awfully smug.</p><p>The first half of the musical seemed to end rather quickly, which was likely due to Bette consuming much of the first part of it with her sexual advances.   She had never let go of my hand through the first half, and only did so when the lights came on for intermission.</p><p>“How do you like it so far?” Bette asked as we both stood, preparing to face the line that we anticipated had already started at the Ladies Room.</p><p>“Which part?  The part I didn’t get to see because someone was distracting me, or the rest of it?”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Are you complaining?”</p><p>I leaned in as we were making our way into the lobby.  “I am if this isn’t foreplay for later tonight at your place.”</p><p>“I don’t want to disappoint you, but I don’t sleep with a woman on the first date.”</p><p>“Bullshit!”  My reaction was quick and louder than I would have liked.  I quickly looked around and smiled at one woman who had obviously heard me.  “You better not leave me hanging…I’ve been known to take matters into my own hands.”</p><p>Bette smirked, finding it completely amusing how unraveled Tina was becoming.   “Uh-huh…well then…I hope you have extra batteries in your nightstand.”</p><p>“Nice.”  What the fuck!?  She obviously didn’t care that a woman who she brought on a date would be reduced to self-pleasure that very night?  That would seem to go against her confidence and ego that she appears to have.</p><p>It wasn’t long before both women got through the bathroom line.  While Tina obtained a second glass of wine for both of them, Bette had returned to her seat.    Bette was glad to find Tina return just in time for the second half to start.  As she passed by Bette’s seat to get to hers, her perfectly formed ass which her dress framed quite well brushed up against Bette’s arm.  Tina’s automatic response was to apologize, but as she quickly turned, she noticed Bette close her eyes as she struggled with her own wants and desires.  Tina wasn’t feeling too bad having Bette Porter endure the feelings she has been.  Tina handed her a glass before taking her seat.</p><p> “Thank you,” Bette said.   “Now I don’t want to have to tell you again to behave during the second part,” Bette teased.</p><p>All I could do was shake my head at her humor.  It was nice to see this part of her, because at work she was directly focused on the tasks and what needed to get done.   The lighter side of Bette wasn’t as present at work as it was privately.   I was so eager to be present in her private life so I could get to know this side of her.</p><p>As the second part of the musical was underway, we both found ourselves drawn into the storyline, and once again Bette had reached for my hand, closed her fingers around it and this time let it settle on her pant leg.   It was only a small gesture, but I felt incredibly safe and comforted.  This was actually nice…certainly we had a high degree of sexual attraction to each other, but tonight was the first time that a part of us touched and remained that way for a long period of time.  It was truly quite nice.  My fingertips started to curl against the palm of her hand, which caused Bette’s lashes to flutter.  I smiled when I noticed this, as I enjoyed watching her squirm, especially under my touch.  Perhaps maybe I would be able to hold my own in bed…maybe.</p><p>When the musical concluded, everyone rose and applauded.  It was an exceptional show and the musical scores were phenomenal.    Bette and Tina made their way out of the theater and started to slowly walk to the parking garage.</p><p>“What did you think?” Bette asked.</p><p>“I loved it.  What about you?”</p><p>“The reviews were remarkable.  I would question the historical accuracy of Hamilton as anti-slavery.  He didn’t do much in terms of the abolitionist movement.”</p><p>“I must admit, I was aware that he had wrote most of the Federalist Papers, and that he had founded the banking system in our country, but I didn’t realize he had also been the founder of the Coast Guard.”  I reached down and took hold of Bette’s hand, which caused her to smile when I glanced towards her.  “I like this.”</p><p>Bette looked down at their hands and then made eye contact with Tina.  “I like it too.”</p><p>“You’re not used to this are you?”  I asked.</p><p>“Used to what?”</p><p>“This…holding hands…wining and dining.”  I remembered Eric’s words, pegging Bette as more of someone who was a player, the non-exclusive type.  This wanting to date just felt so far out of touch with how she presented herself, and even what Eric had said.</p><p>Bette was silent.  Truth was, she didn’t usually spend too much time getting to know the person.  Indeed, that wasn’t always the case, but more than not.  If the sex was good, she would continue to see the person, but it didn’t necessarily mean they would be exclusive.  In this short time, she had gotten to know more about Tina than she had any other person she ever dated.   There was something different and unique about this beautiful blonde.</p><p>“Are you not going to answer?” I probed further.</p><p>“I have been known not to start things this way.”</p><p>“Then why are you so bent on doing it the right way this time?”   I felt her let go of my hand and then stop.   I know I was asking pretty much the same question, but she seemed to have a more sudden reaction.</p><p>“Tina…I’ve told you.  You just broke up with Eric.   You need time to let that settle.   In addition, you haven’t ever been with a woman.   I know how I felt when it was my first time having sex with a woman.   We hadn’t even dated really…I was terrified that I wouldn’t know what to do when it came time to give her pleasure, not to mention, I had hoped my body would respond in the moment as it felt like it was responding when I was crushing on her.”</p><p>Jesus…you would never think Bette Porter would ever have felt terrified, even if it was her first time with a woman.   It made sense why she wanted to take her time, where it didn’t seem like she had that opportunity to build some sense of reassurance and confidence first.</p><p>“And…” Bette continued.   “There is something different about you…”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Something that makes me want to move at a little slower pace and enjoy getting to know you before I sleep with you.”</p><p>This really surprised me.  “From the little I know about you, is it safe to say this is out of your normal territory…in terms of doing things?”</p><p>Bette reached down and took hold of Tina’s hand and started to walk again before she answered.  “Yes…very much so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is late being posted...  I am not the one to blame!   * looking over at Kat *</p><p>*GASP* How dare thee? I am innocent!😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   <strong>CHAPTER 13</strong></p><p>Wow.  This was interesting and surprising.  I wasn’t about to push any further, but I did wonder if she was feeling something more than simply surface sexual attraction.   I decided to relish in the moment of how nice it was to be holding hands as we continued our walk to the parking garage.</p><p>Once we arrived at her car, she once again opened the door for me, made sure I was safely in and then closed it before joining me. </p><p>“Ms. Kennard, I had a lovely evening,” Bette said as she started her car.   “What are you doing tomorrow evening?”</p><p>“Oh… what makes you think I am willing to go out with you again?”</p><p>Bette formed a tight smile at each corner of her lips, finding Tina’s question amusing.  “Well, I venture to guess that if you want to get into my bed, you will want to speed date…unless of course you would rather us just see one another on Saturday evenings, at which time we can plan on a week from today for our second date.”</p><p>There was no way in hell we were going to go that slow.  Literally four dates could take an entire month!   I had to bite.  “I may be busy next Saturday, therefore tomorrow would work best with my schedule.   However, I must warn you that I must be up early Monday for work.  You see, this woman who has contracted me for a project…she warned me that this week and next, she would be turning into quite the bitch to work with due to her high demands.”</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t want to poke the bear by making you late for work.  Maybe we could do an early dinner?”</p><p>“How about I cook for us?”  I would love to.”</p><p>Bette couldn’t think of a time in her entire life, where she actually was with someone who cooked dinner for them before they even had sex for the first time.  The thought made her bust out laughing.</p><p>“What?  What’s so funny?”</p><p>Bette shook her head, unable to actually form much of a sentence.</p><p>“What? Do you think I can’t cook or something?”</p><p>A tear started to run down Bette’s face from laughing as she brought her hand up to her mouth.</p><p>I found myself getting completely frustrated with her.  “Bette Porter you are very rude you know that?”</p><p>“Tee…”  Bette laughed.   “It...it’s not you.  It’s just…I have never...actually had a woman make me dinner that I haven’t taken to bed yet.  That’s all.  It just hit me as incredibly funny…for me…not you.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and then couldn’t help but laugh as well.  “Well, as you said before there is a first for everything right?”</p><p>Bette nodded as she reached over and squeezed my leg.   She was careful to keep her hand closer to the knee, so I knew she wasn’t going to try to bring me home and leave me hot and bothered.  Me, however, I planned to make her know what it felt like to want. </p><p>As she was driving, I slipped my hand behind her neck and slowly dragged by fingernails back and forth at the nape.  I felt her neck stiffen as she inhaled a quick breath.  Clearly she was reacting to me, which I found not only wonderful, but it was helping to build up a little confidence. </p><p>“What time would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?”  I asked the question, but she was clearly struggling to drive and pay attention to the road as my fingernails continued to lightly touch the skin under her thick hair.   I watched as she gripped the steering wheel a little harder.   “Bette?”</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>I arched a brow towards her.  “I asked what time you would like to eat me…”</p><p>“What the fuck?”  Bette hit the brakes hard.  “Tina, you can’t just…do that,” Bette admonished.  “I nearly went through the red light!”</p><p>Although I was jolted by the sudden braking, I was sure to provide a proper comeback.  “Don’t blame me if you can’t pay attention.  I was only scratching your neck, more than a fair distance from where you were aiming for in the theater.”</p><p>Bette looked over with stern eyes as she gently removed Tina’s hand from the back of her neck.  “It’s one thing to tease one another on stable ground.  It is a whole other thing to do so in a moving motor vehicle.”</p><p>Even when she was mildly upset, she was adorable as hell.  I opted to wait until her car was stopped in my driveway before I was going to make things really hard for her.   The next ten minutes were filled with more conversation about the musical, and less sexual dialogue and teasing.</p><p>When we finally arrived at my house, it was only a little after 11pm, still early for a Saturday night.  “Would you like to come in?” I asked.</p><p>“Now you know that wouldn’t be a very good idea.”  Bette turned her car off for extra security, considering what had occurred with that red light a moment ago.</p><p>“You can’t control your urges?” I asked while arching a brow.</p><p>“I am always in control Tina.  You should know that about me by now.” </p><p>That was the air about her that turned me on so much.  She was not just confident, but that whole ‘in control’ aspect that she brought forward, I for one found it enticing.   However, I disagreed that she was ‘always’ in control.    “I think you were losing a little control on our way here.”</p><p>“None,” Bette countered.</p><p>“If you have nothing to be concerned about, then come up for a nightcap.”  I placed my hand on the door handle of the car, which prompted Bette to exit and come around and open it for me.   “Thank you.”  As I stepped out, my heel was the first to touch the ground, followed by my sleek and toned leg.</p><p>Bette’s eyes travelled from her shoes, to her legs, her hips, up her sides and to where the dress framed her cleavage.  Her bare shoulders had been driving Bette wild all night, though she fought hard not to show it.    Tina took hold of just her fingers and led her towards her stairs, her arm behind her as she did so.   Bette’s eyes were focused on the slit of her dress that revealed much of her right thigh.  As she ascended the stairs, Bette noticed each step up allowed a view of her inner thigh.  She respectfully made every attempt to look away, and quite a few times she did.</p><p>“Black lace,” I said as I was ascending the last two stairs.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“My panties…black lace, in case you were wondering.”</p><p>“I wasn’t.” Bette was stunned by how forward Tina was becoming.   She realized that this was going to be how Tina played this game now, particularly where she was getting rather agitated by the slow burn.</p><p>“Like hell.”  Honestly, I was surprising myself.  It was only a little over week or so ago that I was so taken back…fairly timid when we kissed.  This wasn’t really me, but in order to chisel away some of that control she had, I needed to step up.</p><p>Once we were inside my apartment, I offered her a variety of drinks, in which we both settled on a gin and tonic.  </p><p>Bette’s eyes glanced around the kitchen and part of the living room where it was an open feel to it.  She took in the décor on the walls and overall flavor.  Her eyes quickly returned to the blonde whose back was to her as she was preparing their drinks.  The dress articulated her shape so well, and the slit up the side just teased Bette something awful.   Normally she would walk right up behind a woman who she was physically drawn to and start feeling her thigh and kissing her neck.  Part of her could imagine doing that very thing and it was pure torture not surrendering.   She started to think her logic was flawed.  She was a grown ass woman, and so was Tina.</p><p>“Hope it’s not too strong for you,” I said as I handed her a glass.  “Then again, you threw back that shot that time like it was water.”</p><p>“I can handle it.”  One thing Bette knew not to do, and that was to drink too much. It would absolutely remove all inhibitions, not to mention how horny she would be.  She didn’t want Tina’s first time to be in some drunken state for either one of them.</p><p>I walked into the living room and using the dimmer, I put the light on low.   “Have a seat.”</p><p>Bette took a seat on the sofa, which was soon followed by Tina. </p><p>“I like your style,” Bette said as she once again took in the décor. </p><p>“Thank you.  I appreciate that.”  I kicked my shoes off and readjusted myself on the sofa so I could have “a better view of her.   Once she was done looking at the walls, her eyes settled on mine.   “I had a really nice time tonight.”</p><p>“I did too,” Bette said, glancing down briefly at Tina’s well defined legs that were slightly under her before bringing her eyes back.  “I have been enjoying your company.”</p><p>“Likewise,” I said before taking a sip of my gin and tonic. </p><p>Bette was the first to pull her eyes away, quickly taking a sip of her drink.  When Tina leaned forward to place hers down on the coffee table, the strapless dress provided a view of her cleavage which Bette somehow seemed to focus back on nearly immediately.</p><p>Once my drink was on the table, I reached over and took her drink from her and placed it next to mine.  “You know,” I started.  “You really are making things difficult.”</p><p>“Pardon?”  Bette was taken back.  “In terms of?”</p><p>I allowed two of my fingernails to graze Bette’s arm.  When I got down to her fingers, I took hold of one and brought the palm of her hand to my face, where I kissed it.  “This…you and I.”</p><p>“You’re making it equally difficult,” Bette countered, feeling her body responding to Tina’s kiss and then her tongue, which prompted Bette to pull back.</p><p>I couldn’t help but find myself feeling frustrated.  Why on earth could we not simply do something so minor as what I just did?  “Bette…I have been under the impression you are attracted to me.  However, I can’t help but feel that you are putting intimacy off, aside from the reasons you have said.   If you are not feeling it, then you need to let me know.”</p><p>Bette was startled by Tina’s words.  “Tina that is the furthest from the truth.   Look, I realize you have had sex with men.  Correct?”</p><p>“Yes, I have.”</p><p>“So I look at this as…as something that equates to my being your first in terms of a woman.  I take that serious.  Indeed, you are an adult…young adult…and it is important to me that we just do things right.”</p><p>“You keep saying that Bette…to ‘do things right’ but what exactly is right and how are you defining it?  Against what?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I just know that if I am your first…I need to make sure you are okay.  That you are not simply acting on a whim and –“</p><p>“I’m not acting on a whim.    But I need to know that you are really into me and not just putting something off because you are waiting to feel something more.”</p><p>“No, I’m not putting this off for any other reason than –“</p><p>“And another thing…”  I found myself getting a little annoyed at her control   Sure, I thought it was one of the hottest things about her, but I was a woman in need, and she wasn’t delivering.  </p><p>Bette’s eyes widened when Tina’s tone changed. </p><p>“…who says you get to be the one to dictate when we can have sex?  If you are concerned that this is my first time, like I am some bisexual virgin, then I should be the one who tells you when I’m ready and I AM so ready!”</p><p>“See I knew this would be too tempting.”  Bette started to stand from the sofa when she felt Tina’s hand grab her wrist and stand up as well.</p><p>I didn’t think twice before my hands grabbed her face and started to kiss her.  My hand slipped behind her neck so I could do all I could to make sure she didn’t pull back.  When I felt her fingers weave through my hair, and her kiss deepen, I knew she wasn’t running…at least not for now.</p><p>We kissed with wild abandon.  Her tongue was masterful as it wrestled with mine, trying a few times to pin my own.  I felt my center tighten and goose bumps form on my skin when she grabbed my earlobe with her teeth and rolled her tongue around the skin.   “Fuck,” I expressed out loud.   My hands grabbed at the back of her shirt as one started to reach under it so I could touch her skin.  The moment I tried to slip my hand into the back of her pants to grab her ass, she pulled back.</p><p>“I need to go…”</p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>I dropped my head as I weaved my fingers through my hair.  I just wasn’t getting through to her.  I took a step aside.  “Okay…”</p><p>Bette could see that Tina wasn’t simply frustrated, but disappointed.  She took hold of her hand.  “Will you just trust me?”</p><p>“I do trust you.”</p><p>“Then believe that I have your best interest at heart…that it’s not personal.”  Bette leaned in and gave Tina a gentle kiss.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha Ha!   Okay, we are both loving the comments.    We have a sort of push and pull when we write:</p><p>Kat:  I think they are ready to have sex.<br/>Chicki:  No, let's wait.</p><p>Kat:  I really think they are ready.<br/>Chicki:  Nah, let's wait.</p><p>Kat:  I REALLY think Bette and Tina are so ready.<br/>Chicki:  No, it will ruin the anticipation.  Let's wait</p><p>LOL!!!!</p><p>Enjoy ladies....</p><p> </p><p>YES CHICKI WE LOVE BLUE BALLS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                                                                                   CHAPTER 14</strong>
</p><p>I was so…so…ugh!  I was livid and yet as upset as I was, I also felt guilty feeling so upset. She was doing what most would consider to be honorable and respectful.  If Eric was right, this was absolutely out of the ordinary for her.  At the same time, even though a part of me was super terrified that I wouldn’t be able to please her properly when we did finally have sex, I also was upset that she was taking all the control from me.  She didn’t want to have sex out of respect and yet she wasn’t giving me the respect of having a say in this.  It was late and I decided to take a shower and head to bed.   Once I was in bed, she was all I could think about. </p><p>                                                                                       #</p><p>Bette arrived home just as frustrated.   In fact, she was so frustrated she called Kit.</p><p>              “Hey…baby girl…you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, and before you tell me, I know it is late.”</p><p>              “Well it is.  What’s wrong?”</p><p>“What’s wrong is I think I’m fucking things up with Tina.”</p><p>              “I told you not to be getting involved with that woman—“</p><p>“I KNOW what you told me.  She broke up with her boyfriend so she isn’t with him, but your words…they keep going through my head every time I consider taking things a step further.”</p><p>“Why are you so upset with me?  I was just telling you to be mindful of how you felt when you had sex for the first time with a woman.  To go slow and to—“</p><p>“Why do you keep telling me what you said when I told you that I REMEMBER what you said and that is the problem?”</p><p>“So what do you want from me?  To tell you to go and fuck so those are the words that run through your head?  I can’t tell you what to do, but I can tell you what I think, and in good conscience I can’t tell you to take that woman straight to bed without both of you getting to know one another more.  You know, have you given thought that you could break her heart?  That she might be falling for you?  If you aren’t feeling anything strong, then you better check yourself before you wreck yourself.”</p><p>Bette was irritated and she was taking it out on Kit.  It wasn’t ‘all’ Kit and what she had said to her before; it was Bette’s feelings that were getting in the way.  She was actually feeling something for Tina, and for Bette Porter that was brand new…forming feelings as a result of getting to know someone before taking them to bed.</p><p>“I need to go.”</p><p>              “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Not really.  I need to figure out how to handle this…it isn’t anything close to what I’m used to.”</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>Once Bette got home, she changed into a tank top and lounge pants and got settled into bed.  She held her phone in her hand for ten minutes thinking about what she wanted to say to Tina.   She didn’t want to have her go to sleep without having some contact between them.  She took her phone and started to text…</p><p>Bette:  Tee, you up?</p><p>Tina:   Yes. Can’t sleep</p><p>Bette:  I’m sorry.  Please don’t misunderstand. I am undeniably attracted to you    </p><p>Tina:  It sure doesn’t feel like you are</p><p>Bette:  I’m used to taking women to bed right away. A lot of times that has proven to be the wrong thing to do. I need to try do things right.</p><p>Tina:  I know you said that</p><p>Bette:  Because... I find myself caring more about this. I don’t think going to your house for dinner tomorrow is wise, given that we are trying to take things slow, so how about I pick you up and we can go to dinner.</p><p>Tina:  YOU are trying to take things slow. I just don’t get it.  Do you not like me?  Am I not experienced enough?  Attractive enough?                                                                                                                                               <em>I was frustrated because she wasn’t giving my feelings or opinion any consideration.  And                     frankly, it was really starting to piss me off.</em></p><p>Bette: Tina, you saw how difficult things got tonight.  I think if we are in a private place, like your apartment or my house, it is easy to surrender to having sex.</p><p>
  <em>I could read the words Bette typed, but couldn’t believe what she was saying. Shit are we in some convent?  Like a risk to have sex? This was so fucked up!  I wanted to scream into her face and tell her off.  But I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.  My feelings were crushed.</em>
</p><p>Tina: You know what? Forget about dinner.  I honestly am not in the mood anymore.</p><p>Bette:  Don’t do that</p><p>
  <em>I honestly thought she was acting ridiculous.  Maybe we needed to take a step back and not make this such a scheduled thing.  Just be like any other human beings that want to fuck each other and not make some big deal out of it.  But to leave me high and dry…I don’t like it and at the same time trying to be so noble.  Ugh, I can’t stand this mental struggle I have right now.  It took me a few moments to conjure up the courage to reply.</em>
</p><p>Tina: I just think we need to take a break because this is too fucked up right now</p><p>Bette:  Why don’t you sleep on it and text or call me tomorrow if you want to go to dinner</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was wrong with her? I was more than frustrated that she now forced my hand and made me react by telling her we needed to take a step back.  I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t go back and forth with this ridiculous challenge she set for herself or whatever it was.</em>
</p><p>Tina:  I’ll just see you at work Monday.  Night.</p><p>
  <em>It took every bit of me not to crumble into a million pieces.  I wanted to be strong.  But I was going back and forth between being completely infatuated with this woman to being so pissed off at her to being completely crushed.  Am I just some toy?  Or were her words true and she is really into me?  I wasn’t sure how much longer my head or heart could wait to find out the answer.  As another tear fell to my pillow I felt myself drifting into sleep.</em>
</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>The next morning Bette squinted at the light that crept through the space between her curtains and window frame.   She turned over and immediately grabbed her phone, disappointed to find there was no further message from Tina.   As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed the time…  “Jesus, 11 o’clock.”</p><p>Bette rose from the bed and couldn’t get Tina off her mind.  She decided to call Shane and see if she wanted to go for a run to clear her head.</p><p>              “Hey Bette.”</p><p>“Hey…what are you up to?”</p><p>              “Not too much.  I was just watching some show on Netflix.”</p><p>“You feel like going for a run?”</p><p>              “Sure…where do you want to meet?”</p><p>“Do you want to go to Elysian Park?”</p><p>              “That would work.  I can m<strong>e</strong>et you there in say…45?”</p><p>“Okay.  See you then.”</p><p>Bette put on a pair of running shorts and a tank top.  She grabbed her running sneakers, and once she was dressed, she made sure to fill the small water bottles that attached to her belt and was on her way.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p> Tina hadn’t slept very well.  She was lingering in bed deciding what she was going to do where the day was now fully open.   She decided she would go to the mall and get a massage, and do some shopping therapy.  That would take up a good part of the day, and if she had time, she figured she would wash her car once she got home.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>While on the run, Shane started to ask about Tina.</p><p>“So, that woman you were telling me about…what’s her name?”</p><p>“Tina?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s been going on?  You said she has a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Had one…she broke up with him.”</p><p>“No shit?  So I take it you both have had sex.”</p><p>Before Bette could answer, Shane continued.</p><p>“She good in bed?”</p><p>Bette stopped jogging.  “Really?”   She took one of the plastic water packs from her waistband and handed it to Shane, then retrieved a second one for herself.</p><p>“Hey, I figured with the penis out of the picture, you were all set to move in.”</p><p>“Shane, people actually do date a little before they have sex.”</p><p>“I know that.  But that hasn’t ever really been your approach.”</p><p>“Well, she is different.  The problem is now she is getting so pissed off because I am trying to do the right thing.  She only recently ended things with her boyfriend, and she has never been with a woman.  I feel I am doing the right thing by going on a few dates first before taking her to bed.”</p><p>“Don’t you think she should be the one who decides that?”</p><p>“It isn’t so cut and dry.  Kit messed with my head about this too, reminding me of how I felt the first time I was with a woman.   So…of course I gave that a lot of thought…maybe too much.  Anyway, we just can’t be alone in a private place right now because I know we will have sex, and I’m trying to be respectful.  I was supposed to go to her house this afternoon for dinner…she wanted to cook us dinner, but all I did was go in for a nightcap last night and she was getting frisky and I had to leave.  So I texted her last night and told her it was best we not do dinner at her place and she got incredibly upset and cancelled dinner.</p><p>“Bette, seriously?  Look, I get you are trying to do things different this time.   But, Tina is an adult and she has the right to express her feelings about it.  If she is okay with you both having sex, then why should you be denying her that?”</p><p>Bette took another swig of water before answering.  “I like her Shane…I don’t want to fuck this up by us moving too fast.  Once you move too fast and have sex, you can’t undo that.  You can’t say ‘oh sorry, we should have waited’ and then go backwards.  There is no do over.”</p><p>“Okay, but on the flip side, if you wait too long you also can risk the opportunity.   Do you think Tina is going to wait around until YOU decide that SHE is ready?  I think you should give this more thought and…I don’t know…maybe go to her house and surprise her this afternoon, or invite her over to your place.”</p><p>“I told her we could go out to dinner…you know, keep it public in order to keep things discrete.”</p><p>Shane shook her head.  “You are trying so hard not to screw this up, that I think you’re going to screw this up.”   Shane handed the water bottle back to Bette who placed it back in the holder of her running belt before they both continued on their run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I learned something interesting.  I (Chicki) am responsible for posting the completed chapters.  Therefore, I write the author notes.  Well... last night, Kat happened to tell me some of the author notes she made, which I was not aware of.   Low and behold, she can add something to the notes after I post them, but it doesn't trigger a notification to me that she does this.   Okay, that aside...  I know that some of you are getting a "little" impatient, but you have to admit that Bette is being really sweet and considerate, and it isn't her fault that Kat... I mean Kit was telling her to wait.  LOL!!!  ~  Chicki</p><p>She’s the boss!!! I’m just the intern!! ~ Kat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 15</strong>
</p><p>I had gotten home and decided I would wash my car.   I started to gather a bucket, sponges and a few other things I would need in order to properly clean my vehicle which so needed a good cleaning.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bette had finished her shower and decided to throw on a pair of army green cargo shorts and a black tank top.   She was completely underdressed, but she figured she was only going to Tina’s and therefore she could be casual.   Before arriving at her place, she stopped to pick up some groceries so she could cook both of them dinner.  She picked out all the ingredients she would need for a wonderful seafood sauté over angel hair pasta. </p><p>I sprayed water on the whole car, then into the bucket which contained a generous amount of soap and a couple of sponges.   While there was a car wash on the way to Bette’s gallery that I could have taken advantage of, I actually enjoyed being able to be outside in the sun and wash the car by hand. </p><p>As Bette started approaching Tina’s driveway, she noticed that she was outside washing her car.  As she pulled in, the image before her was overly stimulating, causing her to second guess the wisdom of this decision.  There before her, was the delicious blonde in a pair of Daisy Duke jeans that hardly covered the cheeks of her ass as she was leaning over the hood of her car.   Bette’s mouth dropped open.  She had never had the opportunity to see her in such casual clothing like that, and to say she was smoking hot was an understatement.  She had a crop tied jean top that revealed her stomach and a lot of her cleavage.   It was too late for Bette to back out of the driveway, for it was clear Tina noticed her when she looked over.</p><p>I couldn’t believe she was in my driveway.  If she changed her mind she is going to be disappointed because I didn’t cook a damn thing.  This wasn’t how we had left it.</p><p>Bette got out of the car holding a bag of groceries as she approached Tina.  “Hi…”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Bette removed her sunglasses, out of habit more than anything, though she quickly realized that she could have easily stolen a few glances without being bagged had she kept them on.  “I…I picked up some things at the grocery store.  I thought I could cook dinner for us…here.”</p><p>“Wait…what?”  I was so confused.   I offered to cook for us, and have her here and she cut my idea apart last night because it was too much of a ‘risk’ for us to be alone.  Now she just rocks on up with groceries that she wants to cook.  Is she this much of a control freak?  It has to be on her terms?  I didn’t want to sound ungrateful, but this woman had my head spinning.</p><p>Bette placed the grocery bag on the ground.   “Tee…I’m sorry.  I gave it some thought and there isn’t any reason why we…”  As Bette took a few more steps closer, Tina’s breasts were more revealing.  “…why we can’t just have a nice dinner…and…”</p><p>As she was talking, I bent over to wet the sponge. When I did, I felt Bette’s eyes on me, likely seeing more than what she had expected.  I  walked to the front of the car, and reached over which caused my shirt to drape open more and I knew my breasts were more than exposed…except for my nipples.  No doubt Bette would be able to tell that I wasn’t wearing a bra.   “You really feel like cooking?”</p><p>“Sure.”  </p><p>I started to wash the front side panel, and backed up towards Bette who had to take a few steps backwards.  I knew how these shorts fit, and what they revealed.  That said, I knew part of the cheeks of my ass were completely in line with her eyes.   </p><p>She looked sexy as hell, and Bette was certain that this could be the night they had sex, even if she really wanted their first time to be at her place and well planned.</p><p>“Well, the door is unlocked,” I said, hoping that would prompt her to start the dinner she was so eager to now take control of.</p><p>Bette looked away when Tina turned towards her. </p><p>Why on earth was she still standing there … in those cute cargo shorts and that damn tank top which showed how incredibly defined her arms were.  “Did you hear me?”</p><p>“You’re okay with me just bringing this inside?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I’m sure you will find what you need in the kitchen.  If not, give me a shout.”</p><p>Bette walked up the stairs and into Tina’s apartment.  One wonderful thing about where her kitchen was, is that it overlooked the driveway.  Bette had a clear view of Tina as she washed her car.   She started to take everything out of the bag, and then began looking through the kitchen cabinets and drawers for the pans and other items she was going to need, taking an occasional moment to look out the kitchen window.   “What the fuck is she doing to me?  I swear, if I didn’t know any better, she knew I was coming here today,” Bette said out loud to herself as she placed the pan rather heavily onto the stove.  “I mean, really…?  Daisy fucking duke shorts and a top that shows just a little less than a bikini.”</p><p>Bette Porter was annoyed and she had no one to blame but herself, even if she was trying hard to project part of that onto Tina at the moment.  As she looked through the cabinets, she couldn’t find any basil which she was sure Tina would have had as it was a basic seasoning.   Out she went to inquire about just that.</p><p>I looked over to see Bette coming down the stairs and headed to my car.</p><p>“Tina, do you have any basil?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s with the seasonings in the cabinet to the right of the stove.”</p><p>“It isn’t there,” Bette said abruptly.  Her attention was drawn towards a convertible with a number of guys in it that just honked and yelled out a few things to Tina.  “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>I reached down to the ground and picked up the hose.  “It was a bunch of teen boys being teen boys Bette.”</p><p>“Well quite frankly, I think that you might be showing off a little more than you should out here…on a Sunday no less!”</p><p>“The basil is in the cabinet,” I repeated.  I completely ignored her stupid comment about what I was wearing.  It wasn’t up to her to start controlling what I could wear and not wear.   For a woman who was as secure and confident as she comes across, she sure wasn’t showing that now.</p><p>Bette’s brows turned into a frown as she turned for the stairs.  Once inside, she started to bitch out loud again.  “I can’t believe it!  I cannot believe that she is okay with a car load of horny guys yelling out cat calls, whistling, and more!”  Bette opened the cabinet once again and this time she found the basil.  “Fuck.  Of course it was there.”</p><p>In between adding things to the sauté and boiling the pasta, Bette kept staring at Tina as she was drying the car with a towel.   This was going to be a difficult dinner for sure.  She took hold of her phone and sent Tina a text.</p><p>              You should probably come up.  Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes</p><p>I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  I looked to find it was a text message from Bette.   What the hell? She couldn’t just step outside and tell me this?  I folded the towel and as I walked up the stairs I hung it over the side banister to dry.</p><p>Bette looked over to Tina who was now making her way to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.   They were standing very close as the oven was only a few feet from the sink.  </p><p>“I see you must have found the basil?”</p><p>“I did.  It was where you said it would be.”</p><p>I took a napkin and started to wipe the sweat from my forehead and between my breasts.   Like a magnet to metal, wouldn’t you know that Bette looked over just as I did?  Sucks to have to want doesn’t it Bette? I thought to myself.   “It smells good.”  I took a few steps close to her and placed my hand on her back as I leaned in to take another whiff of the sauté.</p><p>Bette glanced over, having a nice view of Tina’s chest when she leaned in.   As she brought her head away, Bette’s eyes locked with hers.</p><p>I was the first to break our eye contact.   “I’ll set the table.”    I had to reach by Bette to retrieve a couple of dishes and I knew that this revealing outfit was driving her absolutely mad, and I was glad.  She was simplifying my struggles and I wasn’t going to feel bad that I was doing so with her.</p><p>This dinner was definitely going to test Bette in more ways than ever.   She glanced over and watched as Tina set the table, then turned back towards the stove the moment the blonde started to make her way back towards her.  “Tee, do you have a large bowl for the angel hair?”</p><p>“I do.” </p><p>Again, Bette couldn’t control herself from staring at her every move.  She had kneeled down not far from Bette and reached into the cabinet to retrieve a ceramic bowl.  The stolen glances were making Bette extremely horny and her body was responding.  This idea of hers was becoming more and more of a fucked up idea. </p><p>I handed Bette the bowl and leaned back against the island as I watched her drain the angel hair and carefully pour the seafood sauté over it.  I had to admit, this smelled amazing and probably was a better dish than I would have cooked up.   “Would you like some wine?”</p><p>“I brought a bottle.  It’s on the counter over there.  I hope you like Pinot Grigio…it suits this dish well.”</p><p>“I do. That will be nice.”  I brought the wine bottle to her and handed her a corkscrew.    “Just so we’re clear, that’s the only screw you’re getting tonight,” I added, a little shocked at my own words, but it was the truth.  Even if she came on to me, I had every intention of shutting her down.</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>I arched a brow her way as I placed the two wine glasses down on the table before taking a seat at the table.</p><p>Bette opened the wine bottle and poured both she and Tina a glass of wine.  She was frustrated over a few things….Tina’s choice of clothing and flaunting it outside, as well as the fact that she was truly trying to be respectful and considerate of Tina by dating for a little bit, and it was being thrown in her face.  As Bette took a sip of wine she looked over at Tina who was still dressed very risque.  </p><p>Once the A/C came on, the wet spots on my top made my nipples go hard.  “Excuse me.” </p><p>When Tina got up from the table, Bette turned her head and watched her go down the hallway.  She couldn’t take her eyes off that woman’s ass.  Indeed, there was a stronger connection that was growing aside from the physical, but today…today Bette Porter was nearly biting her knuckles to stay focused.</p><p>I quickly removed my top and threw a white t-shirt on.  My nipples were still cold and stiff, but there wasn’t any time to warm them, so if Bette noticed, she would have to just deal with it.   I returned to the table to feel her eyes looking over at my chest. </p><p>“Glad to see you changed.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“If you didn’t, I would have asked you to.”</p><p>“Asked me?  What was wrong with what I was wearing?”</p><p>“Quite frankly Tina, considering what we have been trying to avoid… never mind.  Let’s just have a nice dinner shall we?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.   She obviously was not only someone who liked to be in control, but she also was a little territorial.   Honestly, I was really getting furious with her.  At this point, I honestly was not caring if we had sex or not!   Because she made a nice meal, and did come by to try to make up for her stupid decision to recall MY invitation for dinner, I decided to try to get through the meal.   “So…what will we need to do this week at work?”</p><p>Bette took a sip of wine and glanced down, noticing Tina’s nipples.  “Something wrong with your high beams?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”  I noticed where she was looking, which was at my chest where my nipples were pushing against the t-shirt.  Once again I shook my head and avoided any potential conflict.  “As I was saying…what does the week look like?”</p><p>“It is going to be busy.  We have to have everything in place by Thursday.  We need to make sure all the lighting is working properly, that it highlights each piece perfectly.   James is going to have to oversee each piece that arrives and make God damn sure that the team moving the pieces do not cause any damage.   These are originals don’t forget.”</p><p>“I realize that.”</p><p>“Overall, it is the week which the guts of all this takes place.  The final week we do dry runs of everything, we have a private showing with Peggy and Laurel, and then the exhibit opens to the public.”</p><p>I started to think of how worked up both of us were going to be all week.  Perhaps holding off sex until the show was over might just be something we could agree upon, or…maybe having sex and blowing off so much of this tension would help both of us.  I just knew tonight wasn’t going to be the night because I already made a statement to that effect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, best get in Donna's RV as we all take this show on the road across the country! LOL!   Sounds like it would be a blast that's for sure!   I'm all in.</p><p>What to do...what to do... with Tibette.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong>CHAPTER 16</strong></p><p>Although dinner began quite tense, we ended up laughing and getting to know each other a bit more. Turns out we have similar tastes in art, from when we discussed our favorite pieces from the Tribeca Series. I also realized what a workaholic Bette is and how hard she worked to get where she was at her gallery. It was nice to see her open up about herself and her weaknesses. On the outside, it doesn’t seem she had any.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it was quite difficult to bring yourself to the top in an industry like this.” </p><p> </p><p>“It definitely wasn’t easy. I really had to establish myself. For a while it didn’t matter how passionate or knowledgeable I was about art. It was more about respect and who you knew. Peggy really helped me gain my confidence and make a name for myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“You always talk very highly of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know my mother very much. And I lost her when I was younger. So Peggy has always been like a strong mother figure to me. And she is very well known and respected. I naturally looked up to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t talk to my parents much either. So I can understand you seeking that relationship in Peggy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t talk about your family very much. Or your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a few years since we have been in contact.”  Tina looked away for a moment.  It was always difficult to talk about her family.</p><p> </p><p>Bette took a sip of wine and placed it back down on the table, stealing a glance at Tina’s thigh when she shifted in her chair.   “Well, if they could see you now, I’m sure they would be more than proud to have a daughter like you. Their loss.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt my face flush. I never talk about my family to anyone. But I could really open myself up to Bette. It was nice to finally have an honest conversation with her. I wasn’t sure how to respond to her compliment, so I decided to respond with a compliment in return.    “Dinner was delicious. Truly. I’m happy you decided to stop by.”  I leaned forward and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I take your plate?” I stood up and reached my hand over to grab her plate and silverware to start washing the dishes when my chest brushed against her shoulder. As I walked over to the sink, she followed behind me with our empty wine glasses asking what she could do to help.</p><p> </p><p>“No…please…you cooked. I’ll clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tee, I insist.”   Bette’s insistence brought them physically closer.   As Tina handed Bette a dish to dry, a few times Bette took the liberty to allow her hand to brush against Tina’s.   As much as she wanted to wait a little longer, and prepare a wonderful prelude at her place for their first time, she was feeling more than ready after the few brushes with her skin that Tina had made.  When the last dish was dried, Bette came up behind Tina and slipped her hands around her waist. </p><p>Jesus…the moment she did that, I felt goose bumps form on my arms and legs.  They were the most exposed and my skin reacted immediately.  The next thing I felt was her warm breath near my neck and I can’t lie, she was making it VERY hard for me to keep my word.</p><p>“I don’t think I can wait…”  Bette started to lick Tina’s neck and place small, gentle bites on her skin.</p><p>Fuck, she didn’t just do that!  My God my body was reacting so fast to her, and my nipples that finally tamed themselves were once again pushing against the fabric of my t-shirt.  If she touched me more intimately I might have no resolve left to stop this.  Just as I thought this, I felt her hand start to push under the edge of my shorts.  I quickly grabbed her hand and turned around.  “It’s not going to happen like this.”</p><p>Bette grinned.  “No?  So tell me…how’s it going to happen?”</p><p>“It isn’t.”  I could see her eyes searching mine for answers.</p><p>Bette was both surprised and taken back.  They were able to shift towards a rather light and fun conversation after dinner, and she felt Tina would be very happy to move forward. </p><p>“I had told you earlier that tonight wasn’t happening.”</p><p>“Tina…you’re not serious,” Bette half laughed.  “You’re shooting me down?”</p><p>Why I felt bad was beyond me.  She wasn’t giving any thought to how I felt about the timeline she was establishing…how unheard I felt when it came to us sleeping together.  Yet, when she said that, I felt anxious.  This would be a moment I had to challenge her, and I knew full well she was not used to this, but if I didn't establish some boundaries and define what I would accept and what I wouldn’t, then Bette could easily steamroll me if this ended up developing into a relationship.  It was a risk, but I had to take it.  I was clear that we were not having sex tonight.  Now it was time for her to actually ‘hear’ me.</p><p>“Are you just wanting me to pursue you?”  Bette grinned as she brought her lips towards Tina’s lips.  When the blonde turned away, not willing to accept so much as a kiss, Bette’s ego was injured.  It wasn’t something that she was accustomed to whatsoever.  No woman ever rejected her, as arrogant as that sounded.</p><p>“Bette,” was all I was able to get out before she turned and grabbed a hold of her purse.</p><p>“I need to go.  I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”  As Bette walked towards the door, Tina couldn’t help but follow.</p><p>“Just because we aren’t going to have sex tonight, it doesn’t mean we can’t continue having a conversation.”  I stood by the door as she opened it.</p><p>“Goodnight.”  The brunette hesitated by the door as she leaned in and gave Tina a light kiss on her cheek.  Bette Porter’s ego was literally shredded by this blonde.  There was no way she could be capable of suddenly sitting down and having a conversation about anything at that moment..</p><p>I watched as she started down the first couple of steps.  “Thank you for dinner…it was…really good.” My words trailed off.  Bette didn’t say a word.  She kept descending the stairs and simply raised a few fingers up acknowledging my gratitude.</p><p>I stepped out onto the top deck and folded my arms from the chilled air as I watched her get into her car and drive away.   I felt like an asshole.</p><p>Once I was back in my apartment, it suddenly felt empty and I felt lonesome.  I just knew that I had to dig my heels in on this one.  It certainly wasn’t for lack of wanting sex so badly tonight, because I really did want to…especially when she came up behind me and…ugh…I can’t let myself think about that.   The thing was, I could quickly assess that Bette was used to controlling much of everything in her life.   She was in charge at work, where we currently overlapped the most.  She also seemed to be the one to be in control of who she dated, and when she had sex.   I imagined she was like this in many other areas of her life as well.   If I didn’t try to gain some semblance of control, I think I could easily lose myself and my entire identity if this were to become something long term…and a part of me was hoping it could.</p><p>                                                                                      #</p><p>Bette’s mind was in a million different places.  She was beside herself that she had been shot down.  She was more than sure that when it came time, and she put the move on Tina, that she would reciprocate without hesitation.  Sure, Tina had told her earlier that things were not going to happen this evening, but Bette dismissed it because of one thing…SHE wanted it to happen, and that trumped Tina’s opinion.</p><p>Her hands gripped the steering wheel tight as her frustration grew.   Without even realizing it, she was well on her way towards Kit’s place.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>Kit was playing some random tunes on her guitar when she heard a knock at her door.  It was now 9:30pm and she wasn’t expecting anyone.   She opened the door slightly, until her chain lock prevented any further room and noticed it was her sister.</p><p>“Hey baby girl.  Hold on.”  </p><p>Once Kit undid the chain Bette stepped into the house.   “I can’t fucking believe it!”</p><p>Kit shut the door as Bette walked straight into the living room.   “You can’t believe what?”</p><p>“Tina!  She…she turned me down.”</p><p>Kit was surprised.  “Why?”</p><p>“Because this ridiculous plan backfired, that’s why.”</p><p>“I’m sure that isn’t the reason.”</p><p>Bette folded her arms.  “You don’t think so?  Then what other reason could it possibly be?”</p><p>“You need to ask her that.”</p><p>“If I didn’t keep stopping us from having sex, we would have slept together already.  Tonight, I finally decide that we would, and she…she shot me down!  It was bad enough when she got pissed off because I told her I didn’t think it was a good idea for us to have dinner at her place tonight, and that it would be best to go out to dinner where it was more public.  She was so upset that she wasn’t going to cook for us, that she told me to forget about it completely.”</p><p>Kit was surprised, and somewhat amused.  In fact, she felt that Bette may have found someone who could hold her own with her.  She knew her sister well, and she knew that in order for something to work well, she needed someone who could hold her own at times.  That didn’t mean someone who would be difficult and challenger her on every little thing, but someone that knew when to dig her heels in and it seemed Tina was doing just that.    Bette wasn’t use to this and Kit knew all too well that the first time she met someone that would throw her off balance, that it would either be a make or break situation.</p><p>“It sounds like she is trying to navigate your…shall we say personality and need to control things.”</p><p>“What is wrong with controlling things?”</p><p>Kit raised both brows.  “You don’t have enough time tonight for me to explain all that can be wrong with that when it comes to trying to be with another person.   Look, I know your ego is bruised.”</p><p>“You know what?  If I just wanted to fuck someone, I could go out to any club tonight and take someone home.”</p><p>“You could…”</p><p>“But that isn’t what this is about.   This…she…dammit!”</p><p>“She has you going a little crazy huh?”</p><p>“Yes SHE does.”</p><p>“You think you are forming some serious feelings for her?”</p><p>Bette tightened her jaw as she put her hands through her hair.  “The feelings I’m forming right now is that I am completely pissed off.    Well, if she thinks that she is just going to come up to me when she damn well sees fit to have sex, I’m not going to be available to do so.”</p><p>“Bette, that is silly.    You don’t play it like that because it becomes a game to only upset someone.  She may have her reasons why she doesn’t want to have sex, and while it may seem that she is doing it to challenge you, there may be more to it.   You know full well that sex isn’t black and white, and it IS her first time with a woman.”</p><p>“It’s bullshit is what it is.”</p><p>“You got shot down.  How many woman have you done that to?”</p><p>“Few!”</p><p>“Few?”  Kit offered an expression that indicated she didn’t believe her.</p><p>“I usually take them to bed, so there are few that I shoot down.  If I am taking the time to talk to you…buy you a drink…then there is enough interest there already so there are very few I have done that to, and none who have done it to me, except tonight.”</p><p>“Look, go home and take a shower.  Let your bruised ego heal.   Maybe you both should just put this whole intimacy thing on the back burner.”</p><p>“Maybe we should just put it in the trash.”  Bette started to walk past Kit.  “I gotta go.”</p><p>“Bette…”</p><p>Bette paused at the front door.</p><p>“Go easy…don’t take it personal.”</p><p>Bette glanced over at Kit, trying hard to hold her emotions in.   She said goodnight and then departed for home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Donna is going to run the ChicKat fan club for the story!    We figure she is a good PR person right?    Hope you continue to enjoy this fic.</p><p>So yes, our official ship name is ChicKat❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 17</strong>
</p><p>The next morning was the morning from hell for Bette Porter.  Only a quarter of the way through her shower, she lost the hot water, forcing her to have to call a plumber who could not get there until Wednesday.   She would have James make some calls to other plumbers once she got to work, as she couldn’t be without hot water for two days.</p><p>As she was getting dressed, one of her favorite cuff links broke.  “Jesus Christ!  Can anything else go wrong today?”   A question she would find shouldn’t have been asked.</p><p>Once she was in the kitchen, she popped a k-cup into her Keurig and then opened her fridge to retrieve some milk.  She moved a few things around only to realize she had run out Saturday morning and didn’t replace it.  “Fuck.”  Bette closed the fridge door and decided she would grab a cup of coffee from work.</p><p>On the way, she hit every red light possible, and was detoured a few times due to new road work.  This had set the tone for a mood that was already foul.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>All morning as I got ready for work I felt my stomach doing flip flops.  I was feeling anxious as to how Bette would be with me.  She obviously felt let down…disappointed…and likely angry.   I hoped she would be able to separate work from our personal life, and was sure to find out once I arrived at her gallery.  I finished applying my makeup and took one last look in the mirror before zipping my makeup bag and placing it in the top drawer of my vanity.   I took a deep breath in and let it out as I brushed my skirt to straighten it out a bit.  I settled on something a little less revealing.  I definitely did not want to rub anything in her face, as I could only imagine what would happen then.   Indeed, I had wanted to gain some control, and I felt that I had done so.  However, I wasn’t about to try to entice her after shooting her down a little over 12 hours earlier.  Things were sure to feel quite different considering I would now be returning to Bette’s domain.</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>When Bette walked into the gallery she was immediately met by James who was a little frazzled.  “I’m glad you’re here.   Holloman’s transport team called to say they would be arriving after lunch with the first pieces of art.”</p><p>“Okay?  So what’s the problem?”</p><p>James followed Bette to her office.  “We never discussed where we would be placing them, and they wanted to be sure they would be stored in a climate controlled area.”</p><p>I was sitting at the end of the conference room table when Bette walked in.  She removed her sunglasses and hadn’t even noticed me.</p><p>“James, how long have you been working here?  You KNOW we have full climate control in the exhibit area.”</p><p>“We…did.”</p><p>“What?!”  Bette pivoted.  “What the fuck does that mean?”</p><p>“It isn’t working.”</p><p>“Tell me you called Frank and his guys.”</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you first-“</p><p>“About what?  You noticed an HVAC problem and wait for me to come in, so that I can tell you what you already know you need to do?  What am I paying you for?”</p><p>I closed my eyes.  I liked James and she was being extremely rude and…horrible is the first word that came to mind.  When James left the office, he was now out of her view and we made eye contact.   She straightened her suit jacket before sitting at her desk. </p><p>“Morning.  I didn’t realize you were there.”</p><p>“Bette…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you are upset with me, please don’t take it out on James.”</p><p>“Tina, this is business.  I pay him to make sure he puts fires out, and in most cases, stop them from starting.  It is absolutely ridiculous to wait for me to come in and...actually, I am too busy to explain why and how I manage my staff.”</p><p>Ouch.  She obviously was pissed at me, whether she was going to admit it or not.  “I didn’t mean to overstep.”</p><p> Bette looked through a few messages that James had handed her before he left the office and started to return some of the calls. </p><p>Even when she was being difficult, she had this presence about her that just drew me in.  I had to focus on what I needed to get done myself and took my cell phone and walked to the conference room window that overlooked a gorgeous outdoor garden area.</p><p>Bette looked over at Tina who had her back to her as she stared out the window apparently preparing to call someone.   She noticed the blonde had dressed a little more conservatively today, which was different compared to the week before and significantly different than the outfit that barely covered her body the previous day.</p><p>“Hi Steve, it’s Tina.   Where are we on the object labels.  Okay…right.  We will need to cross reference each piece of art to the title, the date, the artist – which please be sure the name is spelled correctly…and method used.  Not yet.  We have some pieces coming in today.  Call me and let me know.”   I turned back towards the conference table and glanced towards Bette to find that she was no longer at her desk.</p><p>On the gallery floor Bette was yelling out orders to the crew that was working the lighting, when one guy ended up dropping a 6 foot piece of track lighting to the floor causing parts of it to shatter.   “Jesus Christ!”  Bette threw her hands up and walked to the team leader.  “Tell me that wasn’t one of the special orders.”</p><p>“Um…I’d like to be able to tell you that, but—“</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>I had heard the crash as I was walking in the direction of the gallery floor, which was soon followed by Bette having a meltdown with one of the workers.  I didn’t know what to do.  I didn’t know if this was her baseline stress level as a show was approaching, or if all of this angst was based on last night’s rejection.   James was approaching the scene as Bette and this man started to spar over how fast a replacement would come and at whose expense.</p><p>“James, is this…normal for her?”</p><p>James looked over at the argument taking place and the “F” bombs being dropped by Bette.    “She definitely gets really cranked up pretty bad before a show.  But this is one of her smaller shows so I don’t know why she would be so tuned up like this.”</p><p>James and Tina both stepped back as Bette literally walked between them.  “FUCK you James, just FUCK you!”</p><p>I looked at her as she walked by and shook my head.  “Okay, I’m sorry…that was completely uncalled for.”</p><p>“Eh…it doesn’t bother me.  I learned a long time ago not to take it personally.   She really doesn’t mean it.  She just is a perfectionist with her gallery and I get it.  I really do.”</p><p>“Well you’re a bigger or better person than me…cause I don’t.”</p><p>“She just needs to get laid,” James said, winking at Tina. </p><p>I scrunched up my brows.   Did he honestly say that?  Not to mention the wink for emphasis.</p><p>“I need to get on that HVAC issue or she’ll have my ass.”  James walked to the other side of the gallery and out of sight.    I slowly made my way back to her office, feeling like I was walking on eggshells.   Once I arrived there I felt a strong need to address the elephant in the room, so once I closed the door behind me.</p><p>“Tina, if you’re coming in to bring me more bad news please try to handle it.  I am over my head in shit right now.”</p><p>I walked towards her desk and leaned back against the end of the conference table and crossed my arms.  “Bette…you and I need to talk.”</p><p>Bette looked up and scrunched her brows.  “Did you not hear what I said?  We are falling behind because of incompetent idiots out there making mistake after mistake.”</p><p>“I don’t think that is what it’s all about.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You…me.  I think last night you felt rejected and-“</p><p>“Okay, you know what?  I did not feel rejected.  If you want to hold sex as some…I don’t even know what to refer to all that last night as being, but today does not reflect last night.  I’m over it.”</p><p>“You’re over it.”  I could see that she was doing her best to deflect.</p><p>“Yes, I am.  My morning was the morning from hell okay?  I...my hot water heater is on the blink, the plumber can’t come until Wednesday, which reminds me, and James needs to get on that too.  I had no milk this morning and haven’t had a moment to even get a coffee yet.  My…my favorite cuff links… You know what? I don’t need to justify why I am pissed off today.”  Bette picked up her phone and called James’ cell phone.</p><p>“Hey Bette.”</p><p>“James, I need you to call some plumbers.”</p><p>“Shit, do we have a plumbing problem now too?”</p><p>“No, this is for my house.  I think my hot water heater might have went this morning.  The plumber I usually use cannot get to my house until Wednesday which is completely unacceptable.  I’m going to fire his ass after being a customer since I bought the house.   I don’t care who you get, but I need someone to get to my house today.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll do the best I can.”</p><p>Bette hung the phone up just in time to receive an incoming call.   It was from the Laurel Holloman team who was calling advising they were about 3 hours out from arriving.    “Fuck.”  Bette stood from her desk.</p><p>“I have been able to do most of what I can do right now.  What can I do to help?”</p><p>“I don’t know…just…work with James.”</p><p>“He seems to have his hands full.”</p><p>“TINA, you asked me what you could do to help.  Please don’t question me.”</p><p>I felt myself wince as she raised her voice when she said my name.   Fuck…she had warned me she would be a bitch for these two weeks, but I still did not think that it was all about the show.  I wasn’t sure how much I could handle of her nastiness.   I left the office in search of James.   I found him on the North side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, Okay settle down ladies.   I may or may not have anything to do with the push and pull between these two ladies.  LOL!!!!   *whistling*   Oh look there goes a Cat... a KitCat!  LOL!!!!</p><p>Do you ladies SEE what I have to deal with!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 18</strong>
</p><p>By the time the Holloman team was on site, the HVAC company had identified the problem with a few sensors that triggered a fault in the system.  The supervisor had provided Bette with a schematic and advised her that they could provide an upgrade to the system and have it completed by the end of the week.  In the meantime, the new sensors would help maintain a proper balance between the temperature and humidity.</p><p> “Bette, this is a beautiful layout you have here,” Catherine said as she eyed the gallery floor.  As Laurel Holloman’s primary assistant, she was spearheading the Holloman team and was Bette’s point of contact moving forward.</p><p>“Thank you.    We are excited to show Ms. Holloman’s art.”</p><p>“Well she is grateful for your interest and has asked me to inform you that she will be here the day before the show as you had requested, for her to meet with Ms. Peabody and yourself.”</p><p>“That is terrific.   I want to assure you that we will make every effort to show her work appropriately.  If you have any personal requests as to where you feel certain pieces should be displayed, please let us know as we would be happy to accommodate any requests.”</p><p>“I think that we will go with your expertise right now, and should we see anything that pops out, we will be happy to address it with you.”</p><p>Bette glanced at Edward who she uses to layout the art pieces for all of her shows.  He was on board to work with the Holloman team directly to ensure the proper</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>I was on the South side standing near Bette when the first piece had just been unveiled.   Wouldn’t you know, it was She Burns My Eyes.  To see this in person was like nothing else.  It put the small printouts we were working with to shame.  This piece measured 101 x 152cm.  It was like literally looking at a life size image of this beautiful woman whose left side was more detailed than her right which blended into the color.  It was simply amazing.   I looked over at Bette whose eyes were just drawn right in.  I could appreciate art, but Bette…she was moved by it.   I thought she was literally going to cry as she took every inch of this piece in.</p><p>“That is…absolutely remarkable in person,” Bette grabbed her arms, trying to brush off the chills that swept through her body.   “Tina?”</p><p>I was surprised she had thought to ask my opinion.  “It moves me.”   I felt Bette’s eyes soften as she looked at me, after seeing this particular piece.</p><p>Within only a few seconds, Bette was back in her role and advising the team where to bring that piece, and how far it should be hung.  The lighting crew was also in place and working to bring light from various angles to highlight this particular piece.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon played out quite similar, with each of the first three pieces being carefully unveiled and the proper space identified.  The South side would now show And, I Love You, On Fertile Ground, and She Burns My Eyes.</p><p>It was now 6 o’clock and I was exhausted.  I honestly didn’t know how Bette had anything left in her to continue working, but that she did.    She had a caterer bring in food for the Holloman team, and each crew that had been working.  I picked at a few pieces of cheese and crackers, but I think my anxiety had gotten the best of me today.  I started to pack up my things as Bette entered the office.</p><p>“I thought you had left,” Bette said.</p><p>“No, I needed to touch base with Steve.  He will be coming by tomorrow with the object labels.  I am waiting for a few return calls on the wine you wanted ordered and the caterer about the appetizers.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Bette took a seat behind her desk and started to respond to some emails.  “You should get some rest.”</p><p>I felt such a significant distance between us and I didn’t like it at all.   Previously, she had been so overly attentive, and while I did see that much of her attention was directed to this exhibit, particularly now that it was underway, I still knew that she was harboring ill feelings about last night.</p><p>“Bette…”   When she looked from her computer to me, her eyes were heavy.  “I think you should wrap it up too.”</p><p>“Tina, I’m only getting started.    This is what happens before a show.”  Bette was focused on the laptop screen and typing away.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>I started to walk towards her office door when I felt compelled to address the distance and just her overall behavior today.  “I can’t help but feel that you’re…pulling back and overall behavior today is connected to last night.”</p><p>Without skipping so much as a beat, Bette responded.  “Well it isn’t.  Don’t overthink it.  I’m certainly not.”</p><p>There it was, that cold and removed persona that I was not used to.  “Is this what you do when you don’t get your way?   Or when someone shoots your advances down?  You punish people around you?”</p><p>Bette was pissed and her expression showed.  “You know what?  That doesn’t even constitute a response.”</p><p>Clearly she wasn’t going to acknowledge how much of an asshole she was being, and I was too tired to continue to enlighten her.   I turned for the door and simply left without another word.</p><p>On the way to my apartment, I had to stop at Eric’s place to pick up some of my things.  He wasn’t giving me a hard time about it, but I knew it had to be hard for him to see a lot of my stuff there.  I was hoping he might be out somewhere, but his car was there.   It was quite strange of me to have to knock, but it was necessary considering the situation.</p><p>“Tina…come in.”</p><p>As soon as I came in, I could smell his infamous brisket cooking.  I wasn’t sure if he even had someone over or was expecting someone.  “I know you said I could stop by this afternoon.  I was running late with work…is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>I walked passed Eric and I had to admit that it felt extremely weird being there.   I really wasn’t gone long, but I felt like a complete stranger.  I glanced at the kitchen and open living room real quick, and nothing seemed to be changed.   “I just need to get things from the bedroom and bathroom if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>When I was in the bedroom, everything was the same.   I’m not sure what I expected Eric to have changed, but having it be the same felt like I hadn’t even left.  I started to go through some drawers and remove the clothes I left behind, and then retrieved a few toiletries from the bathroom. When I came back into the bedroom, Eric was in the room.    “You…figure anything out?”</p><p>His kind demeanor contrasted greatly with the bitchiness I had to tolerate today, which made me feel all the more awful.   “I’m working on it.”</p><p>“This place has felt pretty empty without ya.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I’m honestly not trying to hurt you.”</p><p>Eric placed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.  “I was hoping you were going to tell me you changed your mind and were coming back.”</p><p>I felt like a total asshole.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda got that the first time you said it.”</p><p>“I should go…”</p><p>“Tina…I….I made some brisket if you would like to stay for dinner.   Unless you have other plans.”</p><p>“I don’t…but I don’t think it’s a good idea.  Thank you though, I appreciate the invite.”  I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.  It wasn’t because I was tempted to return back to him, but I just didn’t want to feel like I was getting sucked back into my old life.  I truly needed to figure things out.</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>It was 11:20pm and Bette was still at work.  James walked into her office, the sleeves of his shirt all wrinkled from having rolled them up all day.   </p><p>“I’m heading out.”</p><p>“Thanks for picking up some takeout.  I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I started eating it.”</p><p>“Not a problem.  Look, I’m waiting on one more call back, from a plumber that’s a long shot, but you might end up just having to use the guy who usually does your plumbing.  It doesn’t seem like there are any that can get to your place before Wednesday.”</p><p>“People are so fucking independent…it drives me crazy.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to come to my place if you need a shower.”</p><p>“Thanks James, but Kit had called me this afternoon and said I can shower there.  I appreciate the offer.”</p><p>“Alright.  Try not to stay too long.”</p><p>“I hope not to.”</p><p>Every half hour passed by and Bette continued to delve deeper into her work.  She got up and stretched her legs by going to the ladies room and stopping to view the first three pieces that were carefully hung.   She played with the dimming switches on each of the individual tracks to see how different the pieces looked dependent on the brightness. </p><p>When Bette returned back to her office, she did a little more work and then leaned back in her chair and without any intention, ended up falling asleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>I arrived at the gallery an hour earlier than normal to be sure that I could get right on anything that Bette needed done.  I cleared my head of all the stress from the day before and was determined that I was going to start today on a positive note.    When I drove into the back lot, I noticed Bette’s car was already here.   I didn’t know what time she left the night before, though I had hoped she might text me or call me last night, it hadn’t happened.  Either way, she appeared to be burning the candles at both ends.</p><p>As I got out of my vehicle and leaned back in to retrieve my briefcase, I heard heals on the pavement behind me.</p><p>“Tina, I’ll be back.”</p><p>When I turned, she was wearing the same outfit she had on the day before.    “Did you not go home?”</p><p>“I fucking fell asleep at my desk!  I need to go shower at my sister’s.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Oh…okay.  Is there anything –“</p><p>“I am going to text Catherine and get a better idea as to when they will be bringing in the next three pieces.  In the meantime, you and James stay on top of the lighting crew and make damn sure they are all set in the East Wing where these three are going.”</p><p>“Okay, but do they know what type of lighting to use for that side?”</p><p>“Tina, you’re here for a reason!  Figure it out!”</p><p>Well fuck me!  She was in her car before I knew it and nearly hit James’ car as she made the corner.   I waited for him to park so we could walk in together.</p><p>“Where is Bette off to in such a hurry?” James asked as he exited the car.</p><p>“Can you believe she slept here?”</p><p>“Oh…yeah that happens sometimes.  I hope she at least used the foldup bed in the storage room.”</p><p>“There is a bed here?”</p><p>“Yeah, she bought it a few years back.  There are times she just has slept here.”</p><p>As we walked towards the front door, my mind was spinning.  I knew she seemed like a workaholic, but to sleep at work?   “She said she fell asleep at her desk.”</p><p>“Great.  She will be even more of a bear then.”</p><p>“She said she was going to her sisters to shower.”</p><p>“Yep…which will be yet another reminder that her hot water isn’t working, and will be pissed that she had to make the stop home to get clothes and then go to Kit’s house.   Oh joy!  What a great day today will be.”</p><p>I cringed.  “Is it too late for us to take off?”</p><p>“Don’t even think about leaving me alone with her,” James joked.</p><p>“Yeah…I didn’t think so.  I’ll fill you in on what she said she wanted us to get on this morning.”</p><p>We both walked into the gallery and I started to pass along what Bette had told me.  As soon as I did, the contractor’s started arriving and both James and I ended up in different places trying to coordinate the work that was expected.  For me, it was a challenge because working in a gallery was absolutely new to me and without Bette around, and James down the other end dealing with his stuff, I felt a little lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Geez.... Kat is such a drama queen.  I'm trying SO hard to tame her.   GRRRRRRRR.... very hard to tame a Kat though...  ;)</p><p>Alexa..Play the song “I Can’t Be Tamed” ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 19</strong>
</p><p>I was more than relieved when I heard Bette’s voice in the distance.   I met up with her in the central area of the gallery where she was speaking with James.    “You’re back!”</p><p>“Yes, talk to me as we walk.”  Bette pivoted and started heading for the East Wing. </p><p>“Um…well I spoke with the lighting guys, and they said they were going to put in the same type of lighting on the East side that they did on the South side.”</p><p>“No…no, no, no.  They should know better. Did you tell them to do that?”</p><p>“No Bette, they told me that what they put up on the South side would be suitable.  Why would I question them?”</p><p>“Clearly your inexperience is showing.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”  I couldn’t believe how incredibly fucking condescending she was being.</p><p>“You heard me.” </p><p>As her voice raised so did mine.  I didn’t sleep well in the least last night, and I wasn’t going to let her be an asshole.  It was one thing to be legitimately upset over something but to put me down simply because this is not a familiar arena for me…well I wasn’t going to step back.   “Well maybe if you could be a little more fucking available!”</p><p>“Available?!  Tina, I live and breathe this place.  I sleep here at times…last night being the most recent.  How much more available do I need to be?!”</p><p>James could hear the women arguing down the hall.   He increased his pace so he could get to them before the Holloman team arrived.</p><p>“Just because you ended up sleeping here and your damn hot water tank is messed up doesn’t mean that you have a free pass to cut me up like that.”</p><p>“Um…can I help at all?”</p><p>Bette was fuming.  “Yes, Tina needs a fucking guide!  From now on, she can go to you for guidance.  I don’t have time to hold her hand.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I don’t need you to hold it!”</p><p>Bette departed the central area and headed for the East side where the lighting guys were working.</p><p>“What the fuck is her problem?  I don’t know how you do it, but I’m ready to walk out.  I don’t need this shit.  I’m not even one to swear and she has just drawn that out of me!”</p><p>James smirked.  “I know it’s hard.  I just know Bette.  She does seem to be more tuned up over showing such a new artist, but she is a perfectionist.  For this gallery to sustain, she has to run it the way she does.    I know it’s hard not to take it personal—“</p><p>“Take it personal?  Of course it’s personal when she is basically talking down to me.   How can she expect us to get anything done if she is so unavailable or unapproachable even?  Like it or not, I guess I have to communicate through you because I am so…so utterly pissed at her right now.”</p><p>James could tell that this emotion coming from Tina was more than just a professional one.  It started to feel like these two may be having a lover’s quarrel that was happening under the disguise of this art show.    “Don’t worry, I won’t try to take you to bed.”</p><p>As I headed to her office, I heard her on her phone approaching from behind.  </p><p>“No! Absolutely not!  I’m in the middle of preparing for a God damn art show that opens a little over a week.   They don’t have the... well tell them to wait until after the show!   If one thing, just ONE thing gets fucked up I’ll have their heads.”  Bette ended the call and noticed Tina up ahead.  “Tina.”<br/>
<br/>
I closed my eyes a moment before turning around.  “Yes?”</p><p>“The sprinkler system technicians are coming by this afternoon to test the pressure in the system.  They claim it won’t have any impact on us.  I need you to make sure they don’t fuck anything up.”</p><p>“Me?  Bette, what do I know about sprinkler systems?  I’m not going to be able to know if they fuck something up.”</p><p>“Then work with James on it.”</p><p>I watched as she breezed by me like a damn whirlwind.  How on earth was James going to know if these guys were doing what they were supposed to do?</p><p>Within a short time, Catherine and her team were at the gallery and Bette was taking them to the East side where the next three pieces would be hung.  The process was carefully handled with the team using gloves and carefully revealing each pieces.  The HVAC system was working well, and the lighting team had been swapping out some of their original parts due to the fact there was some natural lighting on the East and West side that needed to be taken into consideration verses the North and South sides.</p><p>I was able to track James down and discuss that a sprinkler company was coming to visit to test the pressure in the system.   I told him that our job, according to Bette, was to make sure they ‘don’t fuck anything up.’  I didn’t know how James seemed to maintain his cool because I found myself becoming more anxious as the week unfolded.</p><p>Bette was in awe of the next three pieces that arrived.   The East side of the gallery would show Lush, Swan Drive, and Untitled Blue. </p><p>As Bette spent the day working closely with Catherine and the rest of the Holloman team.  For me, I was feeling extremely left out and disregarded.  I felt rather useless babysitting a bunch of men who clearly knew what they were doing with the sprinkler system.   Apparently each part of the gallery was zoned separately, and all I can say was, there is a God, for the next thing that happened I nearly wanted to hide from the wrath of Bette.</p><p>Bette walked Catherine to the back door of the gallery.  “I think those three pieces are hanging beautifully.  I’m looking forward to the next three tomorrow.  Let me see…they will be Lyric, Untitled Green, and Enlightened.”</p><p>“Yes, and then on Thursday we will bring the last two; Bullet and I Walk Alone.”</p><p>“I plan to put the three tomorrow in the West side and then the last two in the North side.  The center of the gallery is where we will have hourderves, wine, and of course where Laurel can meet those in attendance at opening night.”</p><p>“We are excited to be able to show here, and really look forward to opening night.”</p><p>Within minutes of Bette closing the door behind the Holloman folks, the fire alarm panel started sounding throughout the gallery.  “What the Fu—“ Bette immediately got on the phone with  James.  “What’s happening?”</p><p>“I just checked the main fire panel.  It is marking a sprinkler head malfunction on the North side.”</p><p>“FUCK!” Bette yelled out as she removed her shoes and sprinted for the North side.  As she rounded the corner, she noticed water spraying all over the place and onto the floor.  The expression on her face was pure disbelief and horror.   “What. The. Fuck!”</p><p>“Tony, get over to the main water valve and shut it down!” The company foreman yelled out.   “Hurry, this thing will unload 30 gallons a minute!”</p><p>“Tina, what the hell did they do?”</p><p>I was in shock.  It had happened so fast that I didn’t really even see it.  I started to feel an anxiety attack coming on.  The lack of sleep, the stress I had been under, and now Bette ready to lose her mind.  “I…I don’t know.   They had been testing the pressure in the lines and I turned away and then – “</p><p>“What do you mean you turned away?  I specifically told you--”</p><p>“Bette, I did NOT do this.  I don’t own whatever happened here.”</p><p>“Clearly you were not looking.  They are not to touch another damn thing in this place.  Can I count on you to do the bare minimal?”</p><p>“Tell them yourself!” </p><p>“Where are you going?   You need to make sure that this is contained and it doesn’t spread to the other wings.”</p><p>“You know what Bette?  Until you can speak to me like a…a God damn human being, I don’t NEED to do anything.  I quit!” </p><p>Bette was torn between getting a handle on the sprinkler issue and going after Tina.   Within a few seconds, the water was off and Bette quickly went down the hall and into the ladies room where Tina was.</p><p>I had just grabbed some toilet paper and was standing in front of the sink drying the tears that had started to run down my face.  I jumped as the bathroom door swung open abruptly.   I saw her reflection in the mirror looking at me.</p><p>Bette’s face quickly softened at the sight of the blonde in tears.  “Tina.”</p><p>“Don’t!”  I said sharply.   She took a few tentative steps towards me.   “I can’t do this.   At first, I couldn’t understand why you even reached out to me.  I obviously had no experience in this area and I…I did the best I could.”</p><p>Bette’s eyebrows contoured with emotion.  She adored this woman, and she allowed the typical stress of a show, personal issues in her life, as well as a general lack of sex along with that severely bruised ego elevate her emotions to a completely unreasonable level, and she recognized it.</p><p>I felt her come close to me, raising her hand to touch me and hesitating, as if she was asking permission to console me.  I stood in one place as my eyes met hers and her hand eventually touched my shoulder, followed by the other hand doing the same.   She pulled me in to her and held me tight.  My anger, anxiety, and a variety of other emotions felt like she was sucking them from my body with that embrace. </p><p>“I am so sorry…so so sorry.” Bette whispered.</p><p>I felt the sincerity in her words, as they sounded broken with emotion.  My hands tentatively touched her sides until they came to rest on her back.   When she pulled her head back, she was studying my eyes, then wiped a tear from under my eye with her thumb. </p><p>“Tee…I…I’ve been just awful.  I’m under SO. MUCH. STRESS.   It isn’t you.”</p><p>“You know that part of it is,” I said softly.  “After Sunday night…at my place…you were hurt and you just turned inward, and all you have been doing is punishing me.”</p><p>Bette broke contact with Tina’s eyes and looked towards the floor, her hands slowly sliding down Tina’s arms.  “You’re right.  I never had a woman turn me down.  I didn’t know how to handle it.”</p><p>My brows raised.  I appreciated the fact we weren’t making eye contact because she would have noticed the shock on my face.  Clearly someone had to have rejected her advances.   “Never?”</p><p>“Never.  I didn’t know how to handle it and also face you the very next day…which I might add, was a morning from hell, and then I slept here last night.  I understand if you need to take a break.”</p><p>“Well I did quit…out on the gallery floor.”   I felt Bette’s eyes searching my own.</p><p>“Is that what you want?”</p><p>I didn’t want to, but I might need to.   She was under so much stress and I felt I was contributing to that more than helping.</p><p>“Bette, I don’t think I’m the right fit for what you need to help pull a show together.  I think you wanted me to be the right fit based on our interaction the night of the gallery dinner and next day.  I know that I can bring a lot of expertise on a different level than what you are seeking, but here…now…”   Before I could finish, I felt her lips against mine.  Somehow her body came close to mine and she walked me back against the bathroom wall.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bette said over and over in between kisses.</p><p>I felt one hand slip aside my neck as her thumb grazed the cheek of my face.  Her other hand slipped down my thigh across my ass and squeezed it as her tongue probed my lips, seeking permission.  While I wanted this so much because she wasn’t chastising me and stressing me out, I couldn’t establish that sex was the way to fix things…or even just this, the prelude to it.   I knew I needed to stop this, once again, and I hoped she didn’t feel rejected so it was important that I explain.  But…God that tongue…those hands…she just had this innate ability to just draw me into her.   The moment she started to pull her mouth away, I slowly took hold of her bottom lip with my teeth and gently released it.  This caused her to pause, enough to look at me.  I know had her attention.   “I need to go.”</p><p>“Tina, I need you…here.”</p><p>“Bette, we need a little space.”</p><p>“You need the space.”</p><p>I nodded my head.  “Yes…I need the space.”   I walked past her, and as I opened the bathroom door, she followed me out.  </p><p>As we walked through the gallery, James started to come towards us.  </p><p>“Bette, the sprinkler guys said-“</p><p>“Not now James,” Bette said, ignoring an important update, something she normally would never have done.   “Tina…”</p><p>I felt her hand grab my wrist to stop me.  When I turned, James wasn’t far off.  “Bette, we shouldn’t talk about it right now.”</p><p>“You can’t just walk out.  I need you here.  This show is important and…”</p><p>“Bette, you have pulled this kind of a show together without me.  You’ll do it again.”</p><p>James was confused.  “Wait…Tina you quit?”</p><p>I looked at James and Bette, both making me feel like I was abandoning my dogs on a street corner. </p><p>“I NEED you here.  I…what is it you want…do you want more money?”</p><p>“Bette…”  I didn’t want to air our stuff out with James right there.   Clearly the way our dialogue was going, he had to know something was going on.</p><p>“You can’t just…just walk out in the middle of putting a show together.”  Bette took hold of Tina’s wrist and then slid her hand up her arm. </p><p>James smirked.  “Wait…have you guys…”</p><p>Bette turned around sharply. “That is NONE of your business.”</p><p>“You haven’t.”  James grinned.  “Done the deed.  That’s why you’re so cranked up.”  He looked at Bette.</p><p>“Do you mind!” Bette snapped.</p><p>“Tina, do us all a favor.  Just fuck already.”  James turned back to the North side to make sure the industrial fans were drying everything.</p><p>My mouth dropped in shock at how blunt James was…and how on target too.   Bette had turned and was speechless as she watched him walk away.  I wasn’t sure if that kind of dialogue was normal for them or not, but she did seem a little taken back.</p><p>“When you are done there, I want to see you in my office,” Bette shouted in James’ direction.</p><p>She turned back to me with pitiful eyes. </p><p>“Bette, I can’t okay?  Just give me a day…tomorrow is Wednesday.  I’ll be back in Thursday.  You need to…do some self-care…get a massage…”</p><p>“He’s right.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“James…he’s right.  I need to blow off a ton of fucking steam, and…you and I…I can’t wait any longer.  I shouldn’t have waited this long.  When you were ready to have sex, I should have listened.”</p><p>“Don’t…it’s fine.”</p><p>“No it’s not fine Tina.  It…it’s so far from fine.”</p><p>I watched as Bette looked up to the ceiling, her brows twisted with so much emotion.  “I…I’m forming…significantly deep feelings for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay readers, I mean Donna, calm down.  ChicKat is in the house here and now providing you with yet another chapter for your pleasure.   *mwah*</p><p> </p><p>ChicKat begins a new chapter..<br/>What will Donna think..?😜 ENJOY!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 20<br/>I couldn’t deny that I was feeling the same.  I was, however, very surprised that she had admitted she too had been experiencing the same.  The way we were interacting this week, it sure came as a surprise.</p><p>“Say something,” Bette said as she reached for my hand.</p><p>“I...it’s been a very hard week for me.”  As much as I formed some feelings as well, I couldn’t let myself be vulnerable to her.  She really did hurt my feelings, and I needed to have some space.  “I just can’t be here right now.”</p><p>Bette looked down to the floor and then back to the blonde.  She nodded her head in agreement.  “I understand.  I’m sorry Tee.”</p><p>“I’ll maybe be back on Friday.   Steve is coming by with the object labels for the pieces.”</p><p>Bette felt broken.  Suddenly it felt like none of those things mattered…not the crew…the HVAC…the sprinkler…even the God damn show.    “Come by before then…even if you don’t stay…just…come by.”</p><p>I never saw her look so…wretched.  She genuinely looked tired and so sad.  I know that exhaustion was contributing to a lot of her behavior, and I also knew that I was equally responsible for the push and pull that was happening with both of us withholding sex.   “I’ll see…”  I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before my hand slid down her arm to her hands and then departed.</p><p>Bette walked to her office feeling completely defeated.   She took a seat at her desk and started to roll her pen between her fingers.   Her mind was laser focused on Tina and nothing more.   She didn’t hear James as he approached her office, reporting as he had been told.</p><p>“Knock knock.”  James said as he entered.   “Okay…I know I was out of line.  I apologize for that.”</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes.  “It’s fine.”</p><p>James was rather surprised, by both the lack of a fiery reprimand he figured was due to him, but also how solemn Bette appeared.   “You okay boss?”</p><p>The brunette placed the pen on the desk and took a deep breath in and out.   She didn’t want to get into her personal life so she didn’t, even though, she knew James had a pretty good gauge of what might be occurring.  “Where are we with the North side?”</p><p>“We can keep the blowers on throughout the night, but the worst of it is resolved.  The foreman said there wasn’t anything anyone could have done.  It was actually a real blessing. He said that particular sprinkler head was ready to give any time, and that is the whole purpose why they do the pressure test.  If the heads are good, they can take the demand of increased pressure in the line.  If they are ready to fail, they will do what that one did.  Had there been any art in that area…it would have been destroyed.”<br/>Bette placed her hands together as if in prayer.  “So what you are saying is we actually averted a disaster.”</p><p>“As crazy as it sounds, I mean with everything that happened today, yes…we did.”</p><p>The brunette rubbed her forehead.  It made her feel all the more worse that she had been so incredibly nasty to Tina.  In truth, she knew there was nothing Tina would have been able to do, but knowing this information she knew now, it made her feel all the more like shit.  “Okay.  Anything else?”</p><p>“The lighting team are going to basically duplicate what they did on the South side to the North side, and what they did today on the East side to the West side because of the natural lighting and all that.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>James felt his boss was really solemn in contrast to how she had been today and the day before.  “You okay?”</p><p>“I’m okay.  I’m just exhausted.”</p><p>“I don’t think there is anything that is really critical left to do for today.  Why not get out of here an actually sleep in a bed tonight?”</p><p>Bette forced a smile.   “Tina said that guy Steve she was working with on the object labels was coming by this afternoon.”</p><p>“I can handle that.  I’ll verify the information on the labels for spelling and compare it against the Holloman list for proper sizes.”</p><p>“I have never left work before 4pm a week and a half before a show.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be nice to do something different?   The flower shops might still be open.”  James threw a little hint out there as to how Bette might make good use of her time.</p><p>Bette rose from her desk.  “You’re sure you are okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.  I’ll be here until about 6pm if that works for you?”</p><p>“Perfect.  I’ll have my phone on…reach out for anything.”  With that, Bette departed the gallery and drove to one of the finest florists in L.A.</p><p>						     #</p><p>Once I arrived home, I had mixed emotions.  I knew that I needed to just be away from the gallery.  I don’t feel it was Bette so much as it was the environment that found her completely stressed out.  I would be lying if I said that I didn’t start to give this serious thought as to how a long term relationship could work with her given she puts on such exhibits multiple times a year.  Could you imagine living with a bear all those times?  Good Lord!   I decided to take a warm bath to relieve my tension.</p><p>        					                     #</p><p>“Will there be anything else?”</p><p>“No,” Bette said, smiling at the beautiful arrangement of flowers that she had chosen.  She handed the cashier her credit card and once the transaction was complete she headed to her car and to Tina’s place.</p><p>On the way, James had called to advise the object labels had been dropped off and there weren’t any problems with them.  This helped ease Bette’s mind.  She was going to Tina’s trying to clear her head of the stress she had been holding onto, and also without any expectation.  In fact, she didn’t feel that either of them were in any place to be having sex at this time.   There were too many other pressures happening with the show and this didn’t need to be one of them. Hopefully she and Tina could talk about tabling sex until after opening night.</p><p>						                    #</p><p>Ugh, I totally need to get a camera at my front door.   I was hoping it was just Amazon ringing the doorbell, but this was a little more persistent.  I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me.  When I looked through the kitchen window, I noticed Bette’s car in the driveway.</p><p>“What the fuck?” I whispered to myself.  What was she doing here? She’s supposed to be at work. Before I could come up with any more explanations, there was now a knock at the door.</p><p>“Tee? ...Tee, are you there?”</p><p>Shit! Shit! I’m not even dressed. I ran into the bathroom trying to find my bathrobe and it was nowhere to be found. I could tell she was getting impatient as the knocks continued and were getting a little louder. I decided to ditch the small towel and wrap the biggest towel I had around me to find out what she needed.</p><p>As I opened the door, I saw her eyes widen as she saw my attire.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to come at a bad time.”</p><p>“No, no it’s okay. I was just taking a bath. Needed to relax after...you know. This week.”</p><p>“I understand. I can go if you wa-“</p><p>“Please Bette. It’s okay.” I finally noticed what she was trying to hide behind her back. “Wow…those, those are beautiful.”</p><p>“I wanted to apologize. Really apologize for my awful behavior this week. I was stressed out with everything going on and I took it out on you.”  </p><p>I could tell how difficult this was for her; apologizing and admitting she was wrong. Which I assumed she never does.   She looked quite uncomfortable, so I recognized how much it must have taken for her to not only do so, but to also leave work while things were so hectic there.</p><p>“Bette...Bette. Stop apologizing.  It’s okay. Yes I was hurt. You really hurt my feelings. But it’s done. It happened. Let’s move on. Okay?”</p><p>“Well, either way, these are for you.” Bette extended her hand, offering the flowers as a token of her sincere sorrow.</p><p>“Thank you. I love them.” I brought them to my face and smelled them.  The scent was so wonderful.  “Are you going back to work?”</p><p>“No, James kicked me out and told me to get some rest.” </p><p>“Oh…well, would you like to come in? I was just about to heat up some dinner.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I know you needed some space and I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you here. Come on. I made soup the other day, maybe that’ll do you some good. I’m going to go change. Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>Bette walked in, a lot more tentatively than she had a few days earlier.  She watched as Tina placed the flowers on the table, next to the vase of lilies she had brought her only four days earlier.  </p><p>“I’m beginning to have a beautiful flower garden on my kitchen table,” I said before turning back to Bette.  She looked quite uncomfortable with me in only a towel.  “I’ll be right back.  I just need to get some clothes on.”</p><p>She watched as Tina walked down the hall towards what she assumed was her bedroom.</p><p>Once I was in my bedroom I grabbed one of favorite pair of relaxed capris that I loved to wear when lounging.  I threw a t-shirt on, glancing down to be sure the ladies weren’t awake.  Thankfully they weren’t…for now.</p><p>I walked back down the hallway and noticed Bette was sitting on the sofa with her head against the back of the sofa.  She had taken off her blazer which was draped over the back of the sofa.   “Hey, I’m just going to heat the soup up on the stove.  If you want to put the TV on, it’s the smaller clicker on the coffee table.”</p><p>Bette looked over.  “Actually, the silence is nice right now.”   </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Once the soup was on, I joined Bette in the living room where she was removing her cuff links and rolling her sleeves up.</p><p>“Take your shoes off if you want.  To be more comfortable.”</p><p>Bette slipped out of her shoes.  “That feels much better.”  She leaned her head back against the sofa.</p><p>“Do you have headache?” </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>I smiled.  I don’t know what it was, but I was starting to have this crazy ability to understand her body language.  “Let me get you something to take.” </p><p>While I passed by the kitchen I turned the soup to simmer as it was already heated enough.  I retrieved some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and brought it to the kitchen table.  “Bette, the soup is ready.  Do you want to eat in the living room or kitchen?”</p><p>Bette stood from the sofa.  “The kitchen is fine Tee.”</p><p>I set the table and funny enough, I put her bowl on the table in the same spot she had sat when we had dinner Sunday.   I guess that was now her spot.  I poured her a glass of water and placed it on the table.  </p><p>“Is this my place,” Bette said pointing to the chair she had sat before.</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “Yes, unless you want to sit somewhere else.”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “How about on a lounge chair in the Caribbean with a rum and coke?”</p><p>“Sorry, can’t do that.  This will have to do.”</p><p>Once Bette sat down, she took the pills and Tina served soup in her bowl then into her own.  </p><p>“I hope you like it.  This was my grandmother’s chicken soup recipe.”  I brought the grated cheese and crushed red pepper to the table, unsure what Bette usually put in her soup.  “Do you like oyster crackers for your soup?”</p><p>“This is fine just the way it is.  Thank you.”</p><p>I watched as she tried her first bit of soup, waiting to gauge her approval or disapproval.  When her eyes closed and she smiled, I knew I she must have liked it.</p><p>“Wow, this is so good.”</p><p>“Really?  You can tell me if you don’t think so.  I shouldn’t have told you it was my grandmother’s recipe…you probably feel obligated to like it.”</p><p>Bette reached for Tina’s hand.  “I love it, and that is the truth.”</p><p>I looked down at her hand on mine.  This tender easier going woman is who I remember, and what I wanted to remember.    I somehow had to figure out how I could manage her emotions when shows like this occurred because they would be sure to strain our relationship.  Ugh, there I was, once again anticipating that we were going to actually be exclusive.   Stop it Tina…just stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooooo....  I have to say I am NOT responsible about Tina's nipples pushing through the T-Shirt or "the ladies/girls" comment.  I mean, you have to remember there is a highly sexual co-writer involved here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 21</p><p> </p><p>As we consumed our soup, our conversation turned to the exhibit.  “Why did James send you home?”</p><p>Bette smiled at how Tina had phrased that, considering she was the boss.  “Everything ended up just falling into place.   Crazy enough, you won’t believe it, but the sprinkler that let go was on borrowed time.  Could have gone at any time.   I guess it was a blessing that they did come to perform a pressure test because there was a fairly good chance that it could have let go once the artwork was on the floor…if not Holloman’s then another.”</p><p>“Wow.  That really is crazy.   So, there was nothing I really could have done to—“</p><p>“No.”  Bette interrupted, placing her spoon down on the edge of the bowl.  She reached across and took hold of Tina’s hand once again.  “I’m so sorry that I lashed out at you about that…about…” Bette dropped her head a moment.  “All of it.”</p><p>I could see that she was clearly remorseful.  “I know you are sorry.  You have told me plenty.  Let’s put it to rest and just try hard to not find ourselves in that place again.”</p><p>Bette nodded and pulled her hand back and resumed eating her soup.  “I’ll miss you tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too.  I booked a day at the spa.”</p><p>“Oh?  Good…that’s good.”</p><p>“I am going to get a massage and then a mani and pedi.”</p><p>“That’s nice.  You deserve it.”</p><p>“When you have these shows, you really should try to do better self-care…maybe schedule a massage in.  It does wonders.”</p><p>“That would be nice, but I can’t seem to manage to get away to eat lunch, never mind taking an hour for a massage.”</p><p>“Put it on your calendar and commit to it.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Once dinner was through, I placed the dishes in the sink and told Bette I would take care of them later.  </p><p>“I can help you wash them.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, I can do them later.”</p><p>Bette walked towards the living room, and grabbed her cuff links.   “Tina, thank you for dinner.  I haven’t had a good homemade soup in a very long time.”</p><p>I was surprised that she was getting ready to leave.  I actually was enjoying her company.  “I was going to watch a movie if you want to stay.”</p><p>“I need to stop by Kit’s and shower.  Hoping by tomorrow my hot water issue will be resolved.”</p><p>“You can take one here if you’d like.  I mean, I don’t know if you use any special shampoo or not, but I’m sure one time using mine wouldn’t make your hair fall out.”</p><p>Bette couldn’t imagine taking off all her clothes while at Tina’s house and them not engaging in something physical.   “I don’t know…I don’t have anything clean to put on.”</p><p>As I started to give thought to what she could wear of mine, she shared that she had something.</p><p>“Wait…actually, I have a gym bag in my car with one of my more comfortable workout clothes, and clean underwear to boot, not to mention my shampoo and stuff – sometimes I take a shower at the gym.”</p><p>“Perfect!  Then shower it is.”</p><p>As Bette went to her car, Tina went to her linen closet and retrieved a fresh set of towels, and a face cloth placing both on top of the vanity.</p><p>When Bette returned, she was eager to tell her that she had even more things in her gym bag than she thought.   “This will work out really well.  Thank you.”</p><p>“No worries.  I benefit too.”</p><p>“You?” Bette smirked.  “How?”</p><p>“Well, now you get to hang out here longer.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.   I like the company.”</p><p>“I’m glad you still do…I thought I might have ruined that.”</p><p>I shook my head from side to side. “No…you didn’t ruin anything.   Bathroom is the first door on the left.  I put some fresh towels on the vanity.  If you want to blow dry your hair, my hairdryer is in the first drawer of the vanity.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“If you need anything let me know…like washing your back or something?”</p><p>Bette turned around and arched a brow.  “About that…we’ll talk once I’m done.”</p><p>I wondered what she was talking about?  I was just messing around with her, but clearly she had something on her mind.   Once I heard the shower start I then started to clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes.  I didn’t want her to have to do anything, where she had been under so much stress. I just wanted her to de-stress and try to relax.  Before her shower ended, I was able to finish the dishes, bring a bottle of wine and two glasses to the living room, and get the movie queued.   I put on my lamp that I loved most because it offered a soft warm glow.  As I waited in the living room, I heard my hairdryer so I knew that she would be joining me shortly.   I had to admit, it was a nice feeling to be able to eat together, have her shower at my place, and now just relax together on the sofa.   I started to think of what James had said about us needing to fuck…and then Bette following up quickly after that, admitting to me that she wasn’t handling this correctly and needed to blow off a lot of fucking steam.  I wondered if she was hoping that we would both be doing just that?  I hadn’t really given it much thought until now.  Could tonight be our night?   My thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening.</p><p>“That feels so much better,” Bette said as she made her way to the living room.</p><p>I looked over and she looked casual and comfortable.  She had the cutest midrise jogger pants, and a white tank top.   I noticed her look around as to where she should sit.   “You can sit on the sofa with me if you’d like.  I brought some wine and glasses.  </p><p>“Okay.   No corkscrew needed for that one huh?”</p><p>“Nope.  I might even be able to open it myself,” I joked.</p><p>Bette sat down on the sofa and took the liberty to open the wine and pour each of them a little.   After each took a sip, Tina followed up on what Bette had said just before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>“You said you wanted to talk about something…just before you went to take your shower.”</p><p>“Right.  Um…Tee, I think we both have been putting so much thought into when to have sex…should we wait, not wait, you want to, I didn’t, then I wanted to…I wanted to know your thoughts on something.  I think that maybe we could wait until after opening night of the show.   Everything leading up to that night, and even that night itself comes with the highest degree of stress.  Once we get through opening night on that Friday, we can then just let it happen.”</p><p>“So you want to schedule it?”</p><p>Bette tilted her head as that made it sound so bland.  “Well, I mean it isn’t like we would schedule it per se, but just know that we are not making any attempts - neither you nor I, to do so before then.”</p><p>The show was another ten days away, the thought of holding off felt really difficult.  “Do you think you want to wait that long?  I mean that’s a long time away.”</p><p>“It isn’t that I want to wait that long—“</p><p>“James seemed to think that if we had sex, it might help reduce the stress.”</p><p>“What does James know about lesbians and sex?”</p><p>“He knows you…and, you also said that James was right and you needed to blow off a ton of fucking steam.”</p><p>“I did say that, but—“</p><p>“Don’t you think that maybe if we have sex soon…as in very soon, that it might help....both of us?”</p><p>“I do think it has the potential of doing so.”</p><p>I was searching her eyes for where she was going.  Was she going to stand firm in her opinion that we wait until after the show, or concede to what I had brought forward?   She hadn’t budged, so I helped….  “But…?”</p><p>“I swear, it will be worth it.  I need to be there fully…in the moment.  My mind is in a million places and I just don’t want to fuck…it…it goes deeper than that for me.”</p><p>She had admitted that she had formed significantly deep feelings for me.   I couldn’t deny that I was feeling something quite deep for her as well.    “Okay…then we wait.”</p><p>Bette took hold of Tina’s hand and kissed the palm.  “In the meantime, I would still like to take you out…spend time with you.”</p><p>“I would like that.”</p><p>“Good.   So…what movie were you going to watch?”</p><p>“Promise you won’t laugh?”</p><p>Bette tried to hide her smirk.  “I promise.”</p><p>I gently pushed her shoulder.  “That is a half ass promise.”</p><p>“Wait, isn’t laughter good?  I mean it gets rid of stress and all.”</p><p>“Promise!”</p><p>“Okay, okay I promise.”</p><p>I felt like a little kid as I prepared to press the button on the remote which brought the TV back from its screensaver.  The title and image was slowly reappearing.</p><p>“The Polar Express?”  Bette couldn’t help but bust out laughing.</p><p>“Bette!”</p><p>“Tee…” Bette grabbed her stomach as she laughed heartily.</p><p>“It’s not THAT funny.  It is…it’s a nice light movie without drama, and has beautiful graphics.”  I took one of the pillows from the sofa and hit her with it.  “Do you have a better choice?”</p><p>“Um…how about ‘It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown’?”</p><p>While her continuous laughter initially annoyed me, I actually was happy to hear her laugh.  That is what she needed more than sex…okay maybe not MORE than sex, but I have a feeling it had been some time since she was able to laugh with such enthusiasm.</p><p>I started the movie and cuddled in close to Bette, placing my arm around her so she could rest her head against my shoulder.  I gently started to caress her hair.    The movie hadn’t been nearly 15 minutes in when I realized she had fallen fast asleep.   I was so happy that she was able to feel relaxed enough to do so.   In fact, it really made me feel good that I had the ability to bring her to such a place of genuine peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To have sex, or not to have sex - now THAT is the question.  LOL!!!!</p><p>Ummm, correction:<br/>Kat: To have sex<br/>Chicki: or not to have sex</p><p>🙄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 22</p><p>I ended up watching Bette more than I did the movie.   I listened to her soft breaths and focused on the rise and fall of her upper body as she slept against me.   To me, it was truly a blissful symphony.  I think had we been in bed, I would have easily fallen asleep as well, as this brought me a great amount of peace.   She was such a strong woman, and her work ethic unmatched.  I wondered how well she took care of herself.  Certainly she was in great shape, but that didn’t mean she was in great health.   For some crazy reason, I wanted to take care of her.  I wanted to make sure she ate healthy…hell, that she ate at all!   I wanted to make sure she got enough sleep.  I wanted to schedule massages for her and those things that I know she likely put off because she was such a workaholic.  Last but not least, I wanted to make sure I could be the woman that provided her with all her sexual nourishment, even if she might have to teach me how.</p><p>When the movie ended, I used the remote and shut the TV.  It was now dark out so the room was only lit by the one lamp providing a soft glow.  I had to pee so bad, but I didn’t want to disturb her.  As I made a very slow and methodical attempt to ease myself from under her upper body, she stirred.</p><p>“Hrmm…”  Bette opened her eyes to see the windows now dark.  “What time is it?”</p><p>“I’m sorry I woke you.  I tried to move slow.”</p><p>“It’s okay.   I’m sorry I missed the movie.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh.  “No you’re not.”</p><p>“A teeny bit I am.”</p><p>When she smiled, it prompted me to do the very same.  “Maybe I’ll buy that.”</p><p>“Tee, what time is it?”</p><p>“It’s only 830pm.”</p><p>“I should get going.”</p><p>“Really?  So soon?  I thought we could just…I don’t know, maybe hang out a little more.  We could watch another movie.  I’ll let you pick this time.”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Don’t you have things you need to do?”</p><p>“Nothing that can’t wait.   I much rather spend my time with you than do laundry.”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Me or dirty clothes…I win…joy!”</p><p>“Geez, a little rest and you become a smart ass huh?”</p><p>“I have been known too, yes.”</p><p>“I have to pee like a racehorse.” I started walking away from her.  “I had to shortly after the movie started but you fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>Bette watched as Tina went down the hall and out of sight.  Not only was this woman beautiful on the outside, but what was garnering even more of her attention, was the warmth, kindness, and all those things that were exceptionally attractive on the inside.  </p><p>Within a few minutes, Tina returned.  “Did you pick a movie?”</p><p>“I was trying to think of the one where a beautiful blonde woman risks developing a urinary tract infection because she doesn’t want to wake her girlfriend up.”</p><p>I nearly started to laugh and suddenly my face turned serious, something she had to have noticed.    Oh my God…did she just realize what she said?  Girlfriend?  She was referring to me as her girlfriend?  Well she didn’t actually refer to ‘me’ as her girlfriend, but the implied storyline she was making up was supposed to be directed to me.</p><p>“Tee, that was meant to be funny.”</p><p>I felt my face flush.  “Wha…right.  No it was.”  I offered the best laugh I could.  “Now we know there is no such movie, so unless you want me to put on Toy Story or something like that, you may want to pick one.”</p><p>Bette placed her head back against the sofa.  “Let me think…oh, you know what one I wanted to see at the movies but never got there?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hidden Figures.”</p><p>“Hidden Figures…okay let me see if I can get it on Netflix.”  I started to search the titles as Bette described the movie.</p><p>“It’s about these incredible African American mathematicians that were working for NASA during the early years with the goal of getting John Glenn into space and then making sure he could return safely.  Everything came down to precision.”</p><p>“So it’s based on a true story?  I think I remember it being advertised.   There it is…”   </p><p>“This should be good.”</p><p>“I have popcorn if you want some?”</p><p>“I’m good.  I’ll just continue to have a little wine, seeing I fell asleep on you and my half a glass.”</p><p>As the movie started, Bette and I cuddled close on the sofa.  This time, she had her arm around me and I was leaning into her.   I felt her lips kiss the top of my head, and it made we go all warm inside.  My hand rubbed the top of her leg as we both started to get drawn into the movie.</p><p>By mid-movie, we both had finished off the bottle of wine, though she had a little more than I.   I was certain that was what prompted her to fall asleep only 30 minutes before the movie had ended.  The poor thing was obviously so exhausted that the only thing that could keep her attention span was the demands of the gallery.    </p><p>It was now 1050pm when the movie ended.   “Bette…babe?”   Shit, the term of endearment had come out so easily.  I wasn’t sure how she would handle that.   It didn’t seem like she heard it, though she did start to wake.</p><p>“Did I seriously fall asleep again?  I wanted to see that movie so much.”  Bette was groggy.</p><p>“Bette, you look exhausted.   Why don’t you just stay here…if you’d like.”</p><p>“Here?  Overnight here?”</p><p>“Yeah, you can take my bed and I can sleep on the sofa.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.  I would never have you sleep on the sofa in your own home Tina.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.  Honestly.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.  I just need a few minutes to get my bearings.”</p><p>“You drank a lot of wine.”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Tee, I slept most of it off.”</p><p>“I’d really like it if you would stay.”  I could see that she was starting to think about it. “Are you more hung up about me sleeping on the sofa than anything else?”</p><p>“Yes, I am actually.  I just don’t see that I would be fair or appropriate –“</p><p>“Then I will sleep with you in my bed.”</p><p>Bette’s brows raised.  “In your bed?  Both of us…in your bed…together?”    Bette started to laugh real hard.</p><p>“What the hell is so funny about that?”</p><p>“Tina, we can’t keep our hands off each other.  How do you suppose we will be able to sleep in your bed?”</p><p>“We will keep our clothes on.”</p><p>“Oh right, because if you wear clothes to bed, it removes all the attractions and desires right?”</p><p>“You can’t do it?  You can’t control your desires?  I thought you were a woman who is in control all the time?”</p><p>Bette arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“You took a shower, you are nice and relaxed right now.   I actually would love nothing more than to be in bed with you and just spoon…to be close.   I agreed we would wait to have sex, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be close and still connect in other ways.”   I could see she was listening and giving it some sincere consideration.</p><p>“Okay…I’ll…I’ll stay.”</p><p>I smiled and gave her a gentle but brief kiss on the lips.  “Thank you.  I’ll go turn down the bed.   I actually have a few spare toothbrushes.  I’ll grab you one.”</p><p>As Bette followed Tina down the hall, she stopped in the bathroom where Tina handed her a new toothbrush.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll save that for you…in the event you are ever here and want to brush your teeth.”</p><p>“I see.”  Bette smiled at how clever Tina was being.  “Do you happen to have an extra charger? I need to charge my phone.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll put it on the nightstand.”</p><p>I changed into some pajama’s, which was just a pajama short set as Bette brushed her teeth.  I then turned the bed down and got Bette set up with the charger on her side of the bed – Gosh that just sounded so wonderful to say…in my head of course.  Once she was done in the bathroom she made her way into my bedroom.   </p><p>“Are you sure this is okay?”  Bette asked, her eyes noticing I had changed into my pajama’s.</p><p>“Is this okay?” I returned, asking about my attire.  “I know that you are taller than me, but I might have something you could wear too.”<br/>
“This would be okay.  I’m glad it wasn’t my spandex but this looser fitting outfit that I had in my bag.”</p><p>“It does look quite comfortable.”  I sat on my side of the bed that I was accustomed to sleeping, and watched as Bette sat on the other side.  “I plugged the charger in for you, so that’s all set there.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>I sat up against my pillows and brought the sheet and duvet cover over my legs and hers once we were in bed.  Now that we were, I started to feel slightly anxious.  Why I didn’t know.  I wanted this, and yet I started to feel so awkward having a woman in my bed, but not just that, I started to think about what it would be like when we were getting into bed naked for the first time.  I took a few deep breaths in and let them out slowly, hoping that she wouldn’t sense my apprehension.</p><p>Bette looked over, noticing the change in Tina’s demeanor.  Her cheeks were flushed and her skin a little clammy.  Quite similar to the day when they were at lunch and she started to have an anxiety attack.<br/>
She casually reached over and took hold of her hand and squeezed it, causing Tina to close her eyes.</p><p>“Remember…slow diaphragmatic breathing.”</p><p>How on earth could she tell?  She wasn’t even looking at me, and I know my breaths were as silent as I could make them…which is probably why I wasn’t able to properly control my anxiety due to the shorter breaths.</p><p>I looked over and she started to breath in and out with me, like she did that day.   Her anxiety manifested quite different than I.    It ate me from the inside out like this, and hers seemed to be from the outside in.  When she stressed, she was a bear.  Yet, in this moment she was as gentle as a dove.</p><p>“Shhh…just breath.”</p><p>I turned and cuddled in close to her, draping my arm over her stomach, and laying my head on her chest.  I felt safe with her…I truly did.  My anxiety was more anticipatory…what will it be like our first time together?  As much as I desired her physically and wanted more from her, just being in bed with her, fully clothed, caused it all to become more real.  </p><p>“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Bette asked gently, while her hand caressed Tina’s head.</p><p>“Nothing…really.”</p><p>“Tee, I don’t think it’s nothing.”  She took my hand from her stomach and kissed the back of it.  “Talk to me.”</p><p>“I’m…scared.”  Her hand let go of mine and then lifted my chin so I was looking into her eyes.</p><p>“Scared? Of what?”</p><p>I turned my eyes, even though her hand still had a gentle hold of my chin.  “If I will…be able to know what to do to satisfy you, when we finally have sex.”</p><p>“Awww Tina…please don’t be scared about that.   I promise that it will be okay.”</p><p>“That’s a little easy for you to say Bette.  You’ve been with women.  You’re highly confident in so much, and I know sex is right up there.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m confident, but that didn’t happen overnight…and it certainly didn’t come the first time I was with a woman.  I was scared when I had sex for the first time with a woman.”</p><p>This surprised me…a lot.  I didn’t give much thought to Bette even having a ‘first time’ to be honest.  “That is so hard to believe…you just…you’re so…together.”</p><p>Bette laughed as her arm that had been around Tina pulled her in closer.  “It comes over time.  It’s okay to be unsure.  It takes time to learn what a person likes.  Their erogenous zones, as that is different for each person.  Contrary to…”  Bette paused, she was trying to reassure Tina and her thoughts quickly returned to how she had been treating her on this week.  </p><p>She had stopped mid-sentence and her face took on a different expression.   “Bette?  Contrary to…?”</p><p>Bette cleared her throat.  “Contrary to how impatient and…awful I have been this week at work, in bed I am a very patient lover.    I want you to know that Tina.  I will be patient with you.”</p><p>“Babe…” I couldn’t believe I just said that.  I was caught up in the bonding that I felt we were forming and this term of endearment slipped out.  “I’m sorry…that just came out.”   I looked at her and she was smiling.   “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Sure.  I like it actually.”</p><p>“Okay.  I know that you get highly stressed during a show, I saw that for myself.  I believe you when you say that you will be patient.”</p><p>“Good.  And you need to realize that just as you are concerned about being able to satisfy you, your body is something I will need to learn as well.”</p><p>“Bette, you have been with women…you are experienced.”</p><p>“That’s true Tina, but it doesn’t mean that what they enjoyed is what you will enjoy.  What I did to get them to experience a strong orgasm might be quite different for you.  So…I too will be learning what you like…where your hot spots are…”</p><p>I started to feel myself getting a little turned on.  Not only by what she was saying, but how endearing she was to help calm my fears and the overall support.  I knew I had feelings forming, but I never thought I could start to…to love someone before I was even intimate with them.  But here I was…falling in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just want to say that ...  this WOULD have been posted much earlier, but someone had preoccupied our time in a whole different way.    Is there a clause about Intern and Author interactions?   Asking for  a friend...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 23</p><p> </p><p>Before I realized it, my anxiety attack had passed.  I don’t know when it happened, but her reassuring words and physical touch just made me relax and feel completely safe.  I cherished this, and could only imagine how much more beautiful it would be following us making love.  The opening night couldn’t come fast enough.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Just being the kind of person you are.  You have calmed me down…so much.”</p><p>Bette started to laugh.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think I was doing a very good job of that this week…at least at work.”</p><p>“So, it just means that we would not be great working partners.”  I felt her lean in and kiss the top of my head.    “Bette…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Maybe you could try to go a little easier on James.  He really does try to do the best he can, and he seems to have your best interest at heart.”  I could feel her chest rise and fall from taking a deep breath in.  “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping…”</p><p>“No.  No you’re not.   I do need to get better at controlling my stress.  I know he has my back and that I can depend on him.”</p><p>I started to think of what he said about Bette and I needing to fuck.  “Oh my God, whenever he looked at me and told me to just fuck you already.”  I started to laugh. “And then…then you were telling him to report to your office like you were the school Principal.”</p><p>Bette started to laugh.  “Well…he really shouldn’t have said what he said Tina.”</p><p>“I don’t think he was far from the truth.”</p><p>“Perhaps…but he was still out of line.  He has NEVER said something like that.”</p><p>“He and I hit it off really well.  I think that might have contributed to him being so blunt.”</p><p>The brunette started to think of how lonely she was going to feel at work the next day without Tina there.  She had started to get used to her presence.  </p><p>I noticed Bette had gotten quiet suddenly.  “Hello?  Where’d ya go?”<br/>“I’m here.”</p><p>“You’re here, but you weren’t really here for a minute.”</p><p>“I’ve gotten used to you being at work.  Being able to see you anywhere from 8 to 10 hours each day.”</p><p>“I really don’t want to have that stress between us.  I will consider going back part time next week.  I would much rather bring you lunch, maybe have us go to dinner so I can be sure to get you out of there on time.”</p><p>“Are you trying to manage me?”  Bette smirked as she posed the question.</p><p>I could tell she was finding this a little amusing.  “I might be.  In fact, I actually think you need someone to… and before you think I’m trying to take some control away from you, that isn’t it at all.  I doubt you eat very well.  You don’t let yourself get enough sleep.   You don’t know when to leave work.”</p><p>“Tina, having my own gallery…it took an amazing amount of devotion, perseverance, financial support through Peggy’s foundation and more.  It is more than a job to me…it is my life.”</p><p>I could tell that work was Bette’s life, but I also wondered if it was easy for her to surrender to that position, simply because she didn’t have someone to rush home to; no wife…no kids.</p><p>“I kinda got that impression.”</p><p>“How did we shift to the topic of work anyway?”</p><p>“I think we started talking about how calm I make you.”   Bette snickered.</p><p>“Okay you…what time do you need to get up tomorrow?”</p><p>“I have the alarm set on my phone for 6:00am as I will need to shoot home to change into work clothes.”</p><p>“Okay.”  I knew we would kiss one another goodnight, and while we had kissed a few times since we met, this would be the first time we would be in bed and do so.  “I’m going to turn off the side lamp.  You’re ready to sleep right?”</p><p>“I am.”  Bette double checked her alarm and then turned over on her side so she would be facing Tina.</p><p>I turned the light off, then turned to find Bette on her side and facing me.   It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the moonlight that was coming in.  It was just enough for me to be able to see her face.    “I like that you are in my bed.”</p><p>The smile that was returned, showed how happy Bette was to be there.   “You realize you are taking my virginity away right?”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“It’s true…this will be the first time I have slept in a bed with a woman, without us having sex.”</p><p>“Seriously?  You have always had sex if you stayed over?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“Wow, so then indeed, I will happily be a ‘first’ for Bette Porter.”    I leaned in to give her a kiss.   “Night…I hope you sleep well.”   I felt her hand slip behind my neck as she kissed me back.</p><p>“Night Tee.”</p><p>Surprisingly enough, both of us behaved as our kiss was gentle and brief…even if she did have that hand on the back of my neck when she kissed me.   Within a few second, I decided to turn over and shifted back so Bette would be spooning me.  I felt incredibly safe when her arm draped over my side and came to a rest on my stomach.</p><p>							#</p><p>The next morning, I had set my alarm to go off 15 minutes before Bette’s as I planned to make us breakfast.  I had the volume down as low as it would go without missing it.  At 5:45am, I carefully slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen where I was as quiet as possible.  I opted to make us vegetable omelets. </p><p>They were nearly done when I hadn’t heard, but instead, felt Bette Porter.  “Shit!”  Her hands slipped around my waist from behind as her chin rested on my shoulder.   </p><p>“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not used to someone being in the house.”  I had to admit, I did enjoy her hands wrapped around my waist from behind.  </p><p>“Those look great!  Can I help with anything?”</p><p>“Nope.  These are just about done.   I brewed some coffee, so please help yourself.  The mugs are in the second shelf of that cabinet over there.”   I nearly kicked myself telling her to grab a coffee, for the moment her hands left me, and the absence of her body against my back, I felt lost.  How crazy could I suddenly feel this…this feeling of physical abandonment as sudden as I did?</p><p>“Can I get you a cup?”</p><p>“Sure.  I have some cream, soy milk, and another new one I was going to try in the fridge.  Do you use sugar?”</p><p>“No.  You?”</p><p>“No.  I’ll take a splash of the soy milk.”   As Bette prepared our coffees, I placed an omelet in each plate.  As was the pattern, she sat in her seat, which made me smile</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, look at this scrumptious fruit cup.  I would say this is quite the healthy breakfast.”</p><p>“I wanted you to have something healthy.  This is how you should be starting your day.  If you don’t have time to cook ahead of time, you could prepare the fruit cups on a Sunday so you have them to grab and go for the week.  I sometimes will also boil a half dozen eggs ahead of time and use them during the week for protein.”</p><p>“Sounds like a great idea.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you wanted toast or not, so I only made one slice for each of us.  If you want more—“</p><p>“No, this is perfect.  Thank you.  It was very kind of you to do.”</p><p>“Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>“I did.  I wasn’t sure if I would where I had napped yesterday afternoon…a couple of times!”</p><p>I laughed.  “Yes, you did do that.  Your body must have needed it.”</p><p>“I suppose so.”  </p><p>I sure wish she took better care of herself.   “What will you need to do today…at work?”</p><p>“Well, as you know, the next three pieces of art come in this morning, and Edward will continue to do his thing.”</p><p>“Edward seems to be working well with their team that I sometimes forget he works for you.”</p><p>“He is excellent at what he does.   I contract him in, but I honestly never have to oversee what he does.   He’s really an expert.”</p><p>“Seems so.  He really was only part of that one meeting and then appeared to know exactly what needed to be done.”</p><p>“Right.  In all fairness, he has been doing this for a long time.”  Bette looked down at the half of her omelet that she could not finish.   “I think that is as much as I can eat.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you ate your fruit.”</p><p>Bette smirked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You sound like a mom telling their kid that.”</p><p>“It happens to be very important that you eat fruits and vegetables.   Actually, let me put the rest of that omelet in a container.  Take it home and reheat it tomorrow morning.”<br/>“Tina, sit...please.”</p><p>“No, I know you have to get going.  You need to stop home anyways so you will be able to put this in your fridge.”   I quickly placed the rest of her omelet in a container.  “I don’t need this back.  I get these in bulk.”</p><p>When she stood from the table, I already started to miss her.  I knew that it was better for us not to be working together at least until next week when I could reassess how she was handling the stress.  I didn’t want her job to negatively impact our…whatever it was that we are.    </p><p>“Thank you,” Bette said as she looked at me.  She took a few steps towards me, taking the container from my hand and placing it on the table.   Without warning I felt her hands slide to each side of my face.</p><p>Jesus, what the hell was she doing?  Didn’t she know that every little touch from her did things to me?  Her eyes looked into mine as I rested my hands on her hips.   Her mouth came close to mine…very close.</p><p>“…for everything,” she said as she brushed her lips against mine.  </p><p>I closed my eyes.  I felt my body tingle from her warm breath, and when her lips ever so lightly brushed against mine, I felt my legs literally feel weak.  We shared some really intense kisses, but this was just a slow and very methodical approach.</p><p>When she finally brought her lips to mine, her kisses were short to begin with, and then became longer and more intense.   </p><p>When Bette felt her own nipples turn hard, it was a sign that she needed to pull back or she would be the rule breaker she was trying hard not to be.</p><p>How I wanted her so bad, especially after such a warm and tender night together.  I truly felt so safe with her, and the way she eased my concerns and reassured me…how could I not be falling head over heals?    I was so disappointed when she pulled back and our kiss broke.  I opened my eyes to find hers looking into mind.</p><p>“I need to go.”</p><p>“O..kay.   Call me later okay?  Let me know how you are doing.”</p><p>“I will.”  She picked up the container, grabbed her gym bag and walked to the door.  When she stepped out, she looked back at me.  “I’d kiss you again, but I don’t know that I could stop myself.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “I think we could have a problem.”</p><p>“I hope you have a relaxing day at the spa.”</p><p>“I wish you would consider doing one.”</p><p>“Maybe once this show is over.”  She then turned towards the stairs.  “I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>“Okay.  Try to have a good day.”</p><p>“It started out wonderful,” she said just before descending the stairs and leaving for home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm... seeing that the Kat and I only have 4 more actual chapters written, there "could" be a dry spell in this story if the intern doesn't stop distracting me.  *arching brow*  Yes, you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 24</p><p>On the way to her house, the plumber had called and said he could be at her place around 2pm.  Bette called Kit and she said she could meet him there so her sister wouldn’t have to leave work.   Once home, she quickly selected which power suit she would wear that day, fixed her hair, added some makeup and finished it off with selecting a pair of cuff links.   She took one final look in the mirror before leaving home and heading to the gallery.</p><p>						           #</p><p>Once Bette had left, I had to admit, I felt really lonely.  I couldn’t believe how quickly I missed her company.   She had this incredible presence about her.   At work, damn if she couldn’t suck the air right out of the room.  Those power suits, they were like some super power or something.  I felt like when she was dressed in them she had a very strong persona, and yet in my personal company she was quite different.  I wondered if it was what she was like in general, or if it were me who had that effect.     </p><p>Before I realized it, it was time for me to hit the spa for my massage, manicure and pedicure.  If everything went as planned, I figured I could get to the gallery by 1pm the latest and bring her lunch.  I knew full well she wouldn’t have thought to bring lunch, but instead get takeout.</p><p>						           #</p><p>When Bette arrived, James had most things under control.   “Morning boss.”</p><p>“Morning.  Where are we at?  Walk with me.”</p><p>James followed Bette to her office.  “The lighting is all set up and has been double checked.  The guys had time to also test the circuit breakers and everything is in good shape.”</p><p>“We have no further concerns about the sprinkler system correct?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“And the HVAC is properly controlling the humidity?”</p><p>“It has been perfect.  They showed me how to log into the database and actually see what each wing of the gallery’s and the temperature and humidity which have alarm settings that will prompt both an audio and visual alarm.  The upgrade they did is phenomenal.”</p><p>“Good, it is worth the money that I blew on it…is what you are saying?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Bette placed her briefcase on the conference room table.  </p><p>“You seem more relaxed today.  Did you have an early night?”</p><p>Bette looked over at James and smirked.  “You just want to know if I got laid.”</p><p>James put up both his hands like he was under arrest.  “No, that did NOT come out of my mouth.  After yesterday, I know better than to bring that up…um…did you?”  James smiled.</p><p>Bette shook her head in the negative.  She and James had a very close relationship.  He could say something like that to her and she was okay.  The day before was different.  Tina was present and Bette wasn’t about to have her exposed to any disrespect, especially in the workplace. </p><p>“You didn’t?  But you just seem…well whatever it is, keep doing it.”</p><p>“I hope to.”  Bette looked at her watch.  “Is the Holloman team arriving as planned today?”</p><p>“Yes, they are.    Should be here in about an hour.    I think we will be able to hang these ones faster because Edward had taken a look at the dimensions and figured out just where these will mount.”</p><p>“Excellent.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to get on the floor and double check a few things.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Bette sat behind her desk and started to go through her emails, noticing one marked urgent by Peggy Peabody.   Upon opening it, she learned that Peggy had to leave Los Angeles for a quick trip back home, but assured her that she would be returning a few days before opening night.  She intended to meet Laurel Holloman and had already networked with her contacts in Paris, France.  If Laurel was interested, the Pantheon Town Hall in Paris, France would be willing to show her next series in 18 months.</p><p>“Yes!” Bette said aloud as she made a fist.  This was amazing news, considering that Peggy had not seen Holloman’s art in person and only the smaller prints, it showed how much she believed in the artist – not to mention, in Bette’s strong support.</p><p>						#</p><p>As the girl was working on my pedicure, I sent Bette a text.</p><p>	Hey, how are things going today?</p><p>Bette reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out.  She smiled when she saw who it was from.  She quickly typed back.</p><p>Excellent.  You won’t believe it.  Peggy Peabody emailed and secured a show in Paris 18 months from now for Laurel if she is interested.   I can’t imagine she wouldn’t be!</p><p>I couldn’t believe what I was reading.  Bette seemed to be excited, at least what I could tell through a text.</p><p>That’s phenomenal.  She must have been quite impressed with what you showed her.  Not to mention how much interest you expressed in showing her at your gallery</p><p>Bette started to type back, noticing the Holloman team had just arrived.</p><p>	Yes. All good news.  Holloman team on site.  TTYL</p><p>Bette walked towards Catherine and once again extended her hand welcoming them back.   “So nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Likewise Bette.  I must say, this has been coming together quite nicely.  Rather flawlessly for a last minute show like this on such a short time frame.”</p><p>‘Flawlessly?  Fuck if she only knew,’ Bette thought to herself.  “We do our best to ensure a quality exhibit.”</p><p>“I’m convinced Laurel will be quite pleased with this.”</p><p>“Is she still planning on being here the night before for a preview?”</p><p>“Yes, she always does.”</p><p>“Perfect.  I am looking forward to meeting her.  I also heard back from Peggy Peabody and she will be here to meet with Laurel and discuss a potential exhibit…oversees.”</p><p>“That is…wow, I think Laurel will be quite pleased.   Any details?”</p><p>“I think Peggy would like to discuss directly with Laurel.  I would like to give her the respect of doing so where she had really been networking with her international contacts.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“If you need me, you know where to find me.   I need to make a phone call.”   Bette turned and went to her office.   Once inside, she looked at the conference table where Tina usually would set up her laptop.   She was missing her something awful, and that feeling of actually ‘missing’ a woman wasn’t overly familiar to Bette.  In some ways it brought a level of discomfort.</p><p>Bette pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to text Tina.</p><p>	I don’t like this</p><p>The nail technician was just starting the manicure on my left hand when my phone vibrated on the table.   I opened the text and was concerned by Bette’s message.  With one hand I typed back as quick as I could.</p><p>	What’s wrong?</p><p>Bette started to text…then backspaced…then began again.</p><p>	I can’t stand being in this office without you here  </p><p>I felt bad, but I knew we just needed this space.  Perhaps her not having me there might also allow her to reassess the stress level there and work to lower it.</p><p>	You got this.  I would only be getting in the way</p><p>Bette pushed her hands through her hair.</p><p>	That isn’t true.   You should be here.</p><p>I couldn’t possibly be there.  What was happening to her?   She was fine before I was there.  She just needs to regroup.  I’m honestly surprised as she is so in control.</p><p>	Bette, you handled these before me and you will do this again.  I’ll stop by later okay?</p><p>The brunette was pacing her office like a tiger.  When Kit walked in.  “Hey?  What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well, I was in the area and figured my sister wasn’t probably eating much with a show coming up, so I brought you something to eat.”</p><p>“Hold on, I have to just send a quick text.”</p><p>	Yes, stop by.  Any time.</p><p>Kit placed a brown take-out bag on the conference room table.   </p><p>“What did you bring us?”</p><p>“Well, I know that you like sushi, so I got us some of that?  Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good.  My mouth might smell a little fishy...but I have a toothbrush here.  I may have to step out onto the floor of the Holloman team needs me.”</p><p>“That’s okay.  I don’t want to hold you up from anything.”  Kit handed a container of sushi to Bette, and one for herself.  </p><p>“If I ever told you what has happened on this conference table, you may not be eating at it.”  </p><p>“Girl, where the fuck did that just come from?  And you’re right, I don’t think I want to know.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  She was thinking of Tina, and that random revelation came out of her mouth.  Not that she and Tina had done anything on said table, but Bette had a rather wild past and when she thought of Tina, her thoughts often went to a very risqué place.   “I just…it’s Tina, I can’t get her off my mind.”<br/>Kit looked over at Bette who was literally smiling at her sushi.    “Are you going to make love to that or eat it?”</p><p>“Huh?”  Bette shook her head and started to eat some of her sushi.</p><p>						#</p><p>I was glad that I had decided to make a chicken, kale, and sweet potato stew in my slow cooker considering I would be at the spa for the first part of the day.  It worked out great because by the time I stopped back home, it was done.  This would be a healthy meal for Bette.  I even brought an extra container for James.   When I entered the gallery, James wasn’t at the front area where he usually was, so I assumed he was on the gallery floor and proceeded directly to Bette’s office.</p><p>As I started to approach, I could see the conference table and the back of a woman with dark curly hair.  Bette was laughing and appeared to be…quite…friendly.   I took a deep breath in and tried hard not to let my sudden insecurities get the best of me.  I told her I was coming by in the afternoon, and I did get out of the salon sooner than I or even she may have thought.  Okay…shut up Tina.  Bette is not seeing another woman.  Although, it isn’t like we are exclusive…</p><p>Bette looked over to the door and noticed Tina.  “Hey Tee, I didn’t know you were stopping by so early. How was the spa?”  Bette stood from her chair to start towards the blonde.</p><p>I suddenly felt quite shy as Bette approached me.  “Um, it was good.  I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were busy.  I can come back.”</p><p>Bette’s hand touched Tina’s arm then leaned in for a kiss, one which was a little more tentative which Bette noted.  “Don’t be silly.  This is my sister.  Kit, this is Tina…Tina, Kit.”  </p><p>Kit stood from her chair and wiped her mouth with a napkin before putting her hand out to meet Tina’s for a hand shake.    “Hi Tina, it’s nice to meet you.  Bette has told me so much about you.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Kit. Bette has told me about you too. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Mmhmm, don’t believe everything you hear,” Kit joked.</p><p> “No, all good things I promise.” God, what a relief.  It was her sister!   </p><p>Bette noticed the lunch box in Tina’s hand which had been on top of her fridge earlier that morning.  “What’s in the bag?”</p><p>“I made you some lunch. I figured you wouldn’t have a chance to get something to eat. But I see you did.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Kit stopped by to see the gallery and she brought lunch for us. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you so early. I can put it in the fridge for tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s chicken, kale, and sweet potato stew.  It will reheat well.  I actually brought an extra container for James.”</p><p>Bette smiled at Tina and took the lunch bag from her. “That was very kind of you.”</p><p>Kit tried not to stare at her sister or Tina, but she couldn’t help but note the body language. </p><p>Gosh, could Bette’s smile get any bigger?  She was still standing quite close to me, with her sister right there no less!   When she leaned towards me, I thought she was going to kiss me again but instead she had lowered her voice a little, but certainly it wasn’t too low that her sister couldn’t hear her.  </p><p>“I miss you.  A lot…I don’t know that I can get through the week without you coming back to work with me.”</p><p>This had caught Kit’s attention.  She had no clue that Tina was actually working with Bette…or had been.  She continued to pick at her sushi and pretend to ignore the conversation.</p><p>“I think we should talk about it later.”  I didn’t want to have this conversation with Bette while her sister was present.  I wasn’t even sure she knew I was working with Bette or not.  “Well I’ll leave you two. I’m going to go say hi to James.  I assume he is on the floor somewhere?”</p><p>“Yes, he probably is over at the West side.”</p><p>“Okay.   Kit, it was very nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise Tina.”  </p><p>Bette remained standing, watching as Tina walked out of her office.  </p><p>“Girl, girl, girl,” Kit said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, well.... hope you are all enjoying the DRAAAAAMA!    Enjoy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                                                                     <strong>CHAPTER 25</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bette turned to her sister.  “What?”</p><p>“Did you and her…?”</p><p>“No.  I told you that before.”  Bette took a seat back at the conference table.</p><p>“After seeing that beautiful woman, I don’t know how you haven’t.   You have always been a booty chasing dog.”</p><p>“Which,” Bette interrupted.  “You conveniently interfered and made me feel this high sense of guilt, and so we haven’t yet.  We agreed we will wait until after opening night.”</p><p>“You know why I said what I said.”</p><p>Bette picked at her sushi.  “I slept over her house last night.”</p><p>Kit’s expression was priceless.  “Wait, what?  You slept there and you’re telling me that you and her didn’t get it on?”</p><p>Bette crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair.  “No, and you know what?  It was actually nice.  I have never…it was just nice.”</p><p>“Noooo…you have never…what?”</p><p>“Gotten to know a woman like this…before I slept with her.”</p><p>Kit could tell that Bette was in a good place as she was sharing her feelings.  “It seems it is sitting well with you.”</p><p>“You know Kit, it is.  There’s just something about her.  I think maybe things could get serious.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s big for you.”  Kit couldn’t believe what she was hearing.    “She certainly seems to be the nurturing type, which I think you need.”</p><p>“What does that mean? I take care of myself.”</p><p>“Not very well.  Your pursuit of success sometimes comes at a cost to your health.”</p><p>“I’m healthy,” Bette challenged.</p><p>“You don’t sleep well.  You don’t eat well during these shows.  That is what I mean.  Look what she did, she came with a healthy stew for you and even was considerate enough to think of James as well.  That is a kind woman who wants to nurture.  And, as I said, you need nurturing.”</p><p>Bette smiled as she reflected on Tina bringing her lunch.</p><p>“I don’t mean to pry, and I certainly didn’t mean to be listening, but what did you mean when you told her you wished she would come back to work?  Is she working here with you?”</p><p>“Was…well I think maybe still is.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kit looked confused.  “What does that mean?   Wait…I should know.  It’s a week before a showing.  Of course.  You are crazy during this time.”</p><p>Bette’s expression changed a few times as Kit started to figure out what may have prompted some issues.   “That is the gist of it.  I became super stressed.  In my defense, I usually never do a show like this, with only 3 weeks to prepare.  Add to that, anything that seemed to go wrong had and things just came to a point and…she quit.”</p><p>Kit started to laugh.  She couldn’t believe that someone outright quit on Bette.  The people she employed, whether it was James or the contractor’s she used, always put up with her shit.  This was rather interesting where this woman who at first glance, appeared to be little shy and reserved just up and quit.</p><p>“It really wasn’t funny…believe me.  I felt very bad about it.”</p><p>“As you should.  I only met her for a few minutes, but she seems like a sweetheart.”</p><p>“You’re right, she is.  Young…but she can hold her own with me…so far.”</p><p>“How old is she?”</p><p>“She mentioned it once…I believe she said she was 24.”</p><p>“And you are holding on tight to 29…only a few days left.   Don’t forget, the girls and I are taking you out for drinks Saturday night at Heat for your birthday.”</p><p>I had returned to Bette’s office in time to catch the last part.   “Birthday drinks?”</p><p>Kit turned towards Tina.   “Why don’t you join us?  It is just going to be Bette and a few of her friends…and me of course.”</p><p>I slipped my hand behind my neck, something I was accustomed to doing whenever I felt shy or uncomfortable.  I looked over to Bette to gauge her thoughts, for I didn’t want to intrude, and Bette hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“I think it’s a great idea.  With so much going on, I honestly had forgotten about these plans.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” I asked.  “It’s really okay if you want to be with your friends.”</p><p>“No girl, I think she wants to be with you,” Kit quickly offered up, causing Bette to smirk.</p><p>“She’s right.  I can’t lie.”</p><p>“See?  So really, if WE want to see Bette, then you need to join us.  Not like that is the only reason,” Kit joked.</p><p>I had quickly looked from Bette to Kit and then back to Bette.  “I think it would be nice to join you.   We can talk about it later, but for now,  I’m going to go.  The gallery is looking wonderful, and I’m really happy with the object labels for each piece that Steve had done.”</p><p>“As you can see, things have calmed down here.  It’s only Wednesday, and tomorrow the last two pieces come in.   You are always welcome to come back earlier if you want.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile at how much she was trying to get me back in there.  “I know, but let’s just keep things as they are.  Maybe Monday.   What time will you get out of work today?”</p><p>“I hate to interrupt you two, but I need to get going.  I have to run a few errands and then meet the plumber.”</p><p>Bette quickly responded, almost too happy at the idea Kit was leaving.  “Okay.  Thanks for meeting him.  That’s a big help.”</p><p>“Not a problem.  Tina, again nice to meet you and I’ll hopefully see you on Saturday.”</p><p>“Likewise.  I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>Kit gave Bette a hug and then left her office, leaving both women alone.</p><p>“Bette, I honestly am okay if you prefer to be with your friends.”</p><p>“No, Tee I really would like you to meet them.” Bette slipped her hands on Tina’s hips.  “I completely forgot about this weekend.  My head has been so wrapped around this show and deadlines.  If Kit didn’t mention it, I wouldn’t have shown up.  I probably would have been taking you out somewhere.”</p><p>“I hope they like me.”</p><p>“They will love you.”</p><p>Bette leaned in and placed her lips against mine.  Jesus…every damn time it was like this electric current would pass between us.   I slipped my hand on the side of her face and kissed her back.  Our tongues craved the other.  I felt her hands slide from my hips to my ass where she pulled me in towards her and squeezed at the same time.  God that was so hot.</p><p>“Bette, I – whoa!  Sorry.”  James turned around and started leaving.</p><p>“Fuck.   What is it!”  Bette was pissed.</p><p>I didn’t turn around as I felt so embarrassed that he had walked in on us, not only making out, but where her hands were in the process of squeezing and pulling me into her.    Instead I dropped my head to look towards the floor as Bette walked past me.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I needed to show you something over at the North side.  Not anything big, but we may have to swap where we hang ‘Bullet’ and ‘I Walk Alone” pieces.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>James quickly departed the office, as Bette returned to Tina.  </p><p>I felt her place her hand on my shoulder.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” I knew she could tell I was uncomfortable.  “I just…well we haven’t really kissed, like that, in front of anyone that I know.  This is all new to me.”</p><p>“New in terms of kissing a woman you mean?  Would you have felt uncomfortable if James walked in on you kissing a man?’</p><p>I searched Bette’s eyes.  I didn’t want her to feel like I was judging her, because I wasn’t.  “I don’t know.  I probably would have.  I’m typically a more reserved and quiet person Bette.  I think I would have felt equally uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Just have patience with me.  I need to navigate all these new feelings and this attraction.  It’s just different, that’s all.”</p><p>“I understand.  I remember being where you are, and…yes, it can be an adjustment.   I would like to help in any way that I can.”  Once again, Bette rested her hands on Tina’s hips.</p><p>“You are, simply by being understanding when these things come up.”  Her hands back on my hips felt nice, but now I was so paranoid that James or someone else could just happen upon us.  “James is waiting.”</p><p>“Let him wait.” </p><p>Ah, that smile.   I could so easily surrender to it, but my anxiety was starting to get the best of me following James’ unexpected entry.  “Bette, anyone can come in.  How about you come by my place after work?  I have that stew that you didn’t get to eat.   If you would like, you are more than welcome to stay again…maybe swing by your place and get some clothes?”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Mind?  Of course not.  I was very happy to be sleeping with you last night.  I actually felt like I slept very well.”</p><p>“Okay.  Then I think I’ll stop home and shower, and then bring what I need for work tomorrow to your place so I can come straight to work from there.   Even wear appropriate sleepwear.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but wonder what that would look like.  “Not that I would mind anything revealing, but…if you are hell bent on waiting to have sex, you best keep that in mind when choosing what to wear to bed.”</p><p>Bette leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss.  “I’ll call you later when I leave work.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’ll see you later on.”</p><p>As Tina left, Bette watched her every move.  She honestly couldn’t believe it herself, that she was sleeping over this woman’s house without having had sex.   How they were going to last until the show’s opening night was starting to puzzle her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya Peeps!  We are both glad you are continuing to enjoy the story and be as patient as possible...well most of you are.  LOL!!!!</p><p>We all know that Kat is the one holding this story up...   *rolling eyes*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 26</strong>
</p><p>During dinner, Bette updated Tina on where everything was in terms of the existing art pieces, and the last two which were set to arrive the next day.   They discussed Tina’s discomfort that she had felt earlier that day, and Bette reassured her that was quite normal considering this attraction was something relatively new to her.  Her support was needed and it made Tina feel all the more safe.   They also discussed the gathering that would be occurring on Saturday, and Bette provided a fair summary of Shane, Alice and Dana and their personalities as well as their friendships.</p><p>“Once again, you outdid yourself,” Bette said as she finished helping with the dishes and cleanup.</p><p>“It was nothing.  It is a very simple recipe for the slow cooker.”</p><p>“I have one, but I seldom use it.  I never have enough time in the morning to get things prepared.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but want to manage this Alpha woman.   Sounds crazy right?  I mean, here she was 29 years…shit, I didn’t even give this any thought until this very  moment.  She is turning 30 this weekend.  I feel even MORE younger.  Although, even at 29 she came across like she was in much older.  Perhaps because she had so much of her shit together.  I guess I was able to acquire a really decent position myself at such a young age, but she had this…air about her.</p><p>“You there?” Bette asked.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.   You really need to try to manage your time better.   You know, to eat right and all.”</p><p>“Jesus, that seems to be the key topic today.  I eat okay.  I do…I just don’t always plan things when I have a show.”</p><p>“Aren’t you always preparing for a show?”</p><p>Bette moved her head from side to side as if to say ‘more or less’ which prompted her to admit it outwardly.</p><p>“Do you mind if I take a shower?”</p><p>“Um…no not at all.  I actually need to follow up on a few emails.  I hoped you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all.  Do you need to get on my internet?”</p><p>Bette looked at her phone.  “I won’t need that.  I should be good.”</p><p>“Okay, I won’t be long.”   As I walked down the hall and to the bedroom, I knew her eyes were on me.  I did have to shower, whether now or later, and I figured now was better while she wasn’t in bed waiting for me.</p><p>“Jesus,” Bette said just under her breath.   “What the fuck am I doing?”  She pulled her phone and started to scroll down to Shane.</p><p>              Bette:  you there?</p><p>              Shane:  what’s up?        </p><p>              Bette:  I can’t wait.  I can’t.  I wanted to wait until the night of the opening.  There is no way</p><p>              Shane: Ok so what’s the problem?  Fuck her</p><p>              Bette:  It wouldn’t be fucking</p><p>              Shane:  What are you saying?</p><p>              Bette: I want to make love to her</p><p>                            Bette waited a few minutes…</p><p>              Bette:  you there?</p><p>              Shane: yeah you’re just in unfamiliar territory for me</p><p>              Bette:  I wanted to make it special.  Candles, flowers, the right music</p><p>              Shane:  you can still do that if you plan it earlier than a week and half out like it is now</p><p>              Bette:  I stayed at her place last night and I’m staying tonight</p><p>              Shane: What? And you haven’t had sex</p><p>              Bette: No.  I am going to crawl out of my skin tonight I think.  I did so well last night.</p><p>              Shane:  So if things happen just let them</p><p>              Bette:  I don’t know.  Maybe Saturday.  After we come to the club.</p><p>              Shane:  Whoa she’s coming?</p><p>              Bette: yes, Kit was at the gallery when Tina was there and mentioned it and invited her</p><p>              Shane: that’s cool. It will be great to meet her.  So you want to have sex after we club Saturday?</p><p>              Bette: yeah we could come back to my place</p><p>              Shane: you don’t plan to get smashed on the big 30!?</p><p>Bette:  of course.  Well. Shit I didn’t think about that.  There’s no way I’m having sex with her if she drinks too much or even myself.</p><p>Shane: I didn’t think you would want to.</p><p>Bette looked over to see Tina walking from the bathroom to her bedroom in only her towel.  She had seen her in a towel before, but not when she already had plans to sleep in her bed.  It didn’t take long for thoughts of marching right into the bedroom and making love to filled my mind.  The only thing that brought me back was the sound of an incoming text.</p><p>Shane:  You there?</p><p>Bette:  Sorry.  She</p><p>Shane:  She?</p><p>Bette: Walked from the bathroom to her bedroom in just a towel</p><p>Shane:  LOL!  Go get her tiger</p><p>Bette:  ttyl</p><p>“How was your shower?”  Bette looked at the cute little two piece short set Tina was wearing.</p><p>“It was good.  You get your emails done?”</p><p>“Emails?”</p><p>“Yeah, you said you had to get a couple of emails done.”</p><p>“Right.  I…I didn’t get to that yet.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I had to handle something else.  I’ll shoot off a couple of quick messages now.”</p><p>I found Bette’s behavior odd.  She looked like she was a little flushed when I returned to the living room, and her agenda while I showered was to handle a couple of emails.  “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah…I’m good.   You?”</p><p>I nodded as I gently caressed her hair as I walked by the sofa.  “I happened to have made a homemade pecan pie today.”</p><p>“No.  Are you serious?  I love pecan pie.  In fact, I thought I smelled that when I walked in, but the aroma from the stew was also overwhelming so I wasn’t sure.”</p><p>“I was hoping you would like it.  I was going to go with apple as most people like that, but then I thought maybe you would like it.”</p><p>“Like it?  I LOVE it.”</p><p>“Good.  While you do your emails, I’ll get us each a piece.”   Could she be any more adorable?  She was so excited over pecan pie.  You would think I was giving her gold.   I glanced over in between getting plates and taking the pie from the oven where I had it sitting to stay at room temp and keep it as a surprise for her.   She looked like she was busy typing away on her phone screen, so I assumed she was accomplishing those emails she set out to do when I was showering.</p><p>I brought a piece of pie to her and one for myself.  “Would you like any ice cream with this?  I have vanilla.”</p><p>“No this looks so good just as it is.”</p><p>I watched as Bette carefully took a piece of pie and brought it to her mouth. </p><p>“Mmmm… Tee, this is so good.  It’s still a little warm.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“See, I like it without even being told ahead of time that it is some recipe handed down through generations.”</p><p>“Oh, a smart ass too I see.”  She really could be fun when she wanted to… or I should say, when she was away from her stressful job.</p><p>“Well, I remember the discussion about the soup yesterday.”</p><p>“Right.  I am happy you like it.”</p><p>Once we were through with the pies, I took our plates into the kitchen and allowed them to soak in the kitchen sink then returned to the sofa.   “So…how are you feeling about your birthday?”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Not?”</p><p>“Feeling.  I don’t like getting old.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh.  “Bette, you’re not old at all.”</p><p>“Tina,  you’re only 24…you’re still a baby.”</p><p>“Watch it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not a baby.  I’m a grown ass woman.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’m sorry…I know you are.”  Bette could tell that just as sensitive she was about welcoming a new decade, Tina was about being referred to as a ‘baby’ and so she made a mental note of that.  “As 30 was getting closer each year, I just had thought I would be a little more settled.”</p><p>“Settled?  As in what way?  I mean you have a phenomenal job.  A really nice car.”</p><p>“I’m renting a house.  I would have liked to have bought one by now.  Maybe even have been in a long term relationship that was going somewhere.”</p><p>The difference in age showed in how each defined being more settled. At the young age of 24, Tina was looking at a nice car and having a good job as being settled.  For Bette, she was beyond those things and looking at the next stages.  A home and a long term relationship that had the likelihood of being solid and perhaps more permanent.</p><p>“You are only 29, give yourself some credit.”</p><p>“I do.  I’m proud of what I have accomplished but I wanted more to have been achieved.”</p><p>“I have no doubt you will get all those things.”</p><p>Bette reached for my hand and took hold of it, squeezing it to symbolize that what I had said was meaningful to her.   She brought my hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it.  When I thought she might release it, she started to kiss my wrist, then my forearm.</p><p>“Babe…”</p><p>“Mm-hmm…”  Bette continued.</p><p>I felt myself shudder at the touch of her lips against my skin.   Was I meant to be the one to remind her of the agreement we had just made, at HER request?  As I was processing this, her face was closer to my own and she started to kiss me.   I kissed her back, and it wasn’t long that the kiss deepened to where our tongues were probing in and around the others mouth, and I felt her ease me back against the sofa.  It was the first time I felt her body pressed against my own in this fashion, and it felt…amazing.  I couldn’t imagine what this would feel like when we had finally shed our clothes.   Our kiss broke from a moment, and I opened my eyes to find Bette looking into my own.</p><p>“I don’t think I can wait…”</p><p>I searched her eyes.  I suddenly felt vulnerable.  Her body was pressed against mine…we were just sharing a really deep kiss and she was now telling me she didn’t think she could wait.  I nodded in agreement was all I felt I could do, as I felt my throat feel dry.</p><p>Her mouth returned to mine and I parted my lips once again to accept her and search her mouth as our tongues competed for control.  It was a cat and mouse game happening inside this cavernous area, and soon Bette brought her mouth to my neck and it was there that I truly felt her tantalize my senses.  My nipples turned rock hard and my center…fuck, it ached like nothing I had ever felt before.</p><p>I was surprised when Bette pulled back and away, taking a moment to slowly remove her top.   This was getting more real by the moment.   Was this all really happening right here, right now…on my sofa?  I mean, I wanted it to…but she was so adamant that we had to wait, and I don’t know if I sent some unintentional message that warranted her to be feeling like she needed to be carrying through with this tonight.   The moment her top was completely removed, my eyes immediately went to how incredibly defined her arms and chest was.  The embroidered bra was beautiful.  My hands tentatively reached up and I placed the palm of my hands over each of the cups that were a barrier to what I imagined were her beautiful breasts.   In this moment, I started to feel so inferior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hate to tell you guys,  BUT... we have no more chapters in reserve to post, so Kat needs to get off her ass and take this seriously.  LMAOO!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 27</strong>
</p><p>Bette reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, allowing the straps to slip down her shoulders.  She removed it and discarded it to the floor where her shirt now was.    She looked back down at Tina, whose eyes were focused on her breasts.</p><p>“You’re so…beautiful,” I uttered while I couldn’t help but stare at her firm and perfectly shaped breasts.  Her nipples were protruding, a sign I knew from personal experience, that she was turned on.  My hands wanted to reach out as they did when she had her bra on, but I felt extremely hesitant to do so.  In fact, I started to feel paralyzed, unsure what she expected from me.    I played this scenario out so many times in my head. I thought about how I wanted to touch her, how I wanted her to touch me, what her skin tasted like. How it would feel to have her bare chest on mine.  Would she be the one to take control, would I?</p><p>Bette looked into Tina’s eyes.  “Babe…I think this is the part where your shirt comes off. May I?”</p><p>She shined that infamous seductive sly grin at me as she motioned her way to take off my shirt. I leaned forward off of my forearms and brought my arms above my head- granting her permission to have my shirt join hers on the floor. As I felt my body becoming more exposed- a feeling of insecurity ran through my whole body. It instantly vanished as I looked up at Bette. Her eyes were shining as she was looking down at my chest and I heard her mutter- so low it was barely audible. “My god Tee...” followed by the biggest smile as I felt her right hand touch my skin just near my right breast. She was barely even touching my skin, but goosebumps formed anyway. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, bringing her in for a deep kiss.  I eased back as she lay on top of me, our bare breasts now touching.  I could tell she was ready. More than ready. My body was telling me I was too. But the insecurities of my performance couldn’t leave my mind. Was I really ready to take this step? Was I ready to leave the heterosexual world behind and move on with this beautiful, smart, incredible woman?  I felt her tongue probe between my lips, and I willingly accepted her.  As things started to heat up more, there was a loud knock at the door which caused me to shriek.  Now my anxiety had shown outwardly.</p><p>“Are you expecting someone?” Bette asked as she pulled back reaching for her shirt and tucking her bra under the sofa cushion.</p><p>No.”  I felt so flustered, rather embarrassed that I had made such a sudden noise, but between how nervous I was becoming in the moment and the unexpected and loud knock, I couldn’t help it.  I quickly put my shirt back on and as I went to the door I glanced out the window to see if I could see a car, but it was too dark.</p><p>I looked through the peep hole before opening the door.  “Hey…”</p><p>“Hi.  I’ve had this box in my car and was in the area.  I saw your car and figured it was okay to bring it by.”</p><p>“Oh…thank you.”  I reached for the box.</p><p>“It’s actually pretty heavy.  It has some of your books.”</p><p>I really didn’t want him to see Bette.  I opened the door a little more, just enough that he could drop the box just at the entrance-way.  “You can drop it there.” </p><p>Eric placed the box down just inside the entrance-way, still standing outside as he did so.   “You doing okay?”</p><p>I slipped my hand behind my neck.  “Yeah…I’m good.”</p><p>“You figure anything out?”</p><p>I looked at him and in just those few minutes I was with Bette, the questions that filtered through my mind about leaving the heterosexual life to be with a woman I felt had been answered.  I didn’t feel anything for Eric, where I still should have, especially having been in a relationship with him where we were going to be making such a big move to officially move in together.  In truth, it wasn’t his fault that I found myself questioning who I was, or what I wanted.   I knew that at this time in my life, I wasn’t prepared to be back into a heterosexual relationship…maybe never again.   “I don’t want you to feel like I’m stringing you along, because I’m not.”</p><p>Back in the living room, Bette could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation and not because she was intentionally trying to either.   </p><p>“We’re over Eric.  It isn’t anything you did or didn’t do.  It just wasn’t really working for me.”</p><p>“Really?”  Eric nodded his head up and down in acceptance.  “I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“Honestly, it isn’t you.”</p><p>“Okay.  Well…good luck with whatever it is your looking for.”  Eric leaned forward.</p><p>He was coming for my lips, which I was sure was simply going to be an innocent parting kiss, but I turned my head and he instead gave me a small peck on the cheek.</p><p>Once he turned, I closed and locked the door, feeling satisfied. I was unsure how much Bette had heard but assumed she must have at least heard a little.   “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.  Is everything okay?” </p><p>“Actually, better than okay.”  I sat back on the sofa, leaned in and gave her a kiss.</p><p>“It was Eric.  He brought over a box of things that he found that I didn’t realize I left there.  I was nervous to see him standing at the door.   But then seeing him in front of me, talking to me, and leaving.  You know what I felt?”</p><p>“Um… I’m afraid to ask.”</p><p>“Nothing.  I really didn’t feel anything.  I feel bad that things ended the way they did. He’s a good guy, but I just… I don’t love him.”</p><p>“It’s okay to not feel things as well as it is to feel things.   We can’t help where feelings end up going.”</p><p>“That’s true.”  I felt so tentative trying to get back into the moment.  “Um…so… where were we now anyway?”  I started to reach for the bottom of my shirt when I felt her hand stop me.</p><p>“Tee, it’s okay.   I was in a moment there, and…here’s the thing. I know I can’t wait until the opening.  I just can’t.  I am finding it harder and harder to resist you, and well I was thinking, this Saturday is my birthday and what better present to unwrap than… YOU!”</p><p>I keeled over laughing just the way she had said it.  It was so cute, and funny and…I just lunged forward and grabbed her face and kissed her.  “Mmmm…I would be happy to gift myself to you.”</p><p>In between kisses, we talked about the weekend that was still a few days away. </p><p>“I figured you could come to my place for dinner.  I would love to cook a meal for us.”</p><p>“Okay.  That would be really nice.”  She brought her thumb across my lips before kissing me again.</p><p>“Then, if we both feel like we are ready, we can…”  Bette brought her lips to Tina’s and gave a deeper kiss.  “…see what my bedroom looks like.”</p><p>“I have been ready.  Like so ready.  In fact, when I stopped by my office today, Donna who is my assistant, she was really funny.  I had told her about you all along when I have had to check in there and go through some mail before coming to the gallery.  Today she had enough.  She was like, ‘will you two ladies just fuck already, cause I’m getting annoyed just listening to this push and pull bullshit.’  It was so funny.”</p><p>“Donna sounds like she gives sound advice.”</p><p>“She’s a really cool lady.  I have worked with her since I started there answering phones when I was a Senior in High School, so she knows me pretty well.”</p><p>“Does she know you broke up with Eric?”</p><p>“Yeah, I told her.  She liked Eric because she thought he was settled in his career and that was a form of security.  But, I told her what happened with us and how I was confused.  She thought it was wise for me to explore the attraction and what these feelings might mean.”</p><p>Bette smiled.  “I think I like Donna.”</p><p>“Oh you do huh?” </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Maybe one day I can introduce you to her.  I think you would really like her, aside from her being a cheerleader for figuring out my sexuality and all, she’s just fun to be around.”</p><p>“In the meantime, I don’t know about you but I’m actually feeling pretty tired.  It was a long day.”</p><p>I stood from the sofa and took her hand.  “Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Bette grabbed a couple of items from her bag and went into the bathroom to change. I didn’t know what to expect in terms of her choice for what she would be wearing to bed.   I knew how sexy I thought her tank tops are, simply because it showed her smooth mocha skin and that crazy muscle definition she had that really turned me on.  </p><p>When she returned, she was wearing a dark blue singlet with very thin straps and a tiny bit of lace along the neckline.  She had dark blue sleep shorts that appeared to match her top.   This sure was going to be a challenge.</p><p>I was quite conservative, wearing my pajama short set.   “Do you need anything before bed? I mean, do you have any tea or anything?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay.  I am just incredibly tired tonight.”</p><p>“Sleep.  You should try to sleep then.”</p><p>Bette took her phone out to look through some emails.  “I just need to check on a few things…”</p><p>She really couldn’t disconnect.  She was so connected to her work.  I wondered how much effort it took for her to fully disconnect over a period of time like a long weekend, or even over a week vacation.  “You should try to put that away.  Electronics in bed prevents sleep you know.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “I know, that’s what they say.  However, those people also don’t have the crazy and tight schedule I have.   Therefore, blasting off a few emails can help in the long run.”</p><p>I waited for Bette to finish up her emails before I turned the side lamp off.  “What time is your alarm set for?”</p><p>“I have it set for 6am.”</p><p>“Okay.  I want to make us breakfast again.”</p><p>“Tee, you don’t have to.  Honestly.   There isn’t any real reason for you to get up that early.”</p><p>“I enjoy making breakfast, and knowing that you actually have a decent meal to start your day.”</p><p>“That’s really considerate of you.”   Bette hadn’t really ever had someone want to do things like this for her.  It was new, but it was feeling really nice.  Tina was definitely a nurturer and Bette could easily fall for someone who was so highly attentive.</p><p>I cuddled in close to her, placing my head on her breast as she wrapped her arm around me.  My hand draped over her abdomen.  I loved sleeping with her.  I loved the smell of her skin, her shampoo, her everything.  It was only the second night that she was over, and yet I already started to think about whether she would be sleeping over regularly or not?  Would she need her space eventually?   I mean, she wasn’t seeing anyone steady and when she did, maybe she wasn’t one to share her space like that.  She might just like going home at night and being able to unwind without someone telling her that the backscreen light on her electronics would keep her up.  Ugh…maybe I had already started to make her think twice about us ever staying overnight on a regular basis, or even…moving in together.   Okay Tina, stop…you have not even had sex!  She may not even be able to satisfy her.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Bette asked out of the clear blue.</p><p>“Huh?”  Oh my God, did she have like mental telepathy or something.</p><p>“What were you just thinking about?”</p><p>“Nothing. Why?”</p><p>“I felt your body tense.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Truth be told, I have been the slacker... just so easy to blame the intern.  LOL!  I mean, c'mon that is why we have them isn't it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 28</strong>
</p><p>How on earth could she have felt that?  I didn’t feel like I moved or did a damn thing.  There was no way I was going to tell her that I was worried about her not wanting to one day move in together.  That might scare her off.  “I wasn’t really thinking of much at all.  I was…thinking of meeting your friends on Saturday.  I hope they like me.”</p><p>“They will love you.”  Bette felt herself getting sleepy.</p><p>“You say that because they are YOUR friends.  It doesn’t mean they will like me.”</p><p>“I have no doubt.”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“I don’t.  Alice is pretty bubbly.  She is a sweetheart, but don’t tell her anything you don’t want someone else to know.  She’ll be happy to tell you all my secrets.”</p><p>“Oh, well then, I must get to know Alice.”</p><p>“Shane…she’s my best friend.  She’s a lady killer.  Loves her women and runs if she thinks you are getting too serious.  But, as a friend she is loyal than ever.”</p><p>“How old is Shane?” </p><p>“She’s younger than me, actually they all are.   Most of them are in their early twenties.”</p><p>“Then there is Dana, who is just a lovely young woman.  She is a super tennis player and wants to one day go pro.  I think she is a lesbian, but she isn’t ready to come out yet.  Maybe she’s bisexual, but either way my gaydar goes off that she has an attraction to females.  When she is ready, she will address it.”</p><p>“If they are younger by…a few years,” I knew I had to be careful how I worded that.  “How did you get to know them?”</p><p>“I actually met Dana and Alice through Shane.  She is a really good hairdresser.   I was going to this salon and my hairdresser ended up moving to Florida.  As a result, Shane had been hired as her replacement, and after doing my hair for nearly a year, she asked if wanted to meet her friends at a club.  We had such a good time that we ended up just becoming really good friends.</p><p> “They sounds like a nice bunch of girls.”</p><p>“They are, and you have nothing to worry about.  They will love you.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“They will.  I promise.”  The only one Bette had concerns about was Alice, considering how upset she was that night they went to the theater.    She hoped Alice had calmed down by now.</p><p>I knew that Bette was very tired, so I decided not to continue conversing and let her drift into a sleep.  “Night babe.”  I brought my lips to hers and gave her a gentle kiss which was well received.</p><p>“Night Tee.”</p><p>
  <strong>NEXT MORNING</strong>
</p><p>The next morning I got up and made a healthy frittata for breakfast.  I added broccoli, asparagus, mushrooms and feta cheese.  I wanted to be sure Bette had a healthy breakfast as I knew this was probably going to be a busy day for her as it had been all week.</p><p>As the frittata was on low in the oven, I went to the bedroom when her alarm sounded.  “Wakey lovely lady.”  I sat down on the edge of the bed, still not believing we both have slept together two nights in a row without having sex and it was actually so beautiful.   As she stirred, the sleep still present in her eyes she looked so angelic.  So…untouched by the stress of the day that would be upon her.  I already wished I could take that from her, all of that stress, but it was her world. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.” I brushed the stray hairs from her face.  “I made a healthy frittata.”</p><p>“Okay, do you mind if I take a shower? I brought my work suit so I wouldn’t have to stop home.”</p><p>“Of course you can shower here.   Let me get you some fresh towels.  You know you don’t have to ask right?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to assume.” Bette followed Tina into the bathroom.</p><p>I turned, handed her a towels and a gave her a kiss.  “Don’t be long.  Breakfast is nearly done.”</p><p>Bette watched as she left the bathroom, wondering how lucky she had gotten.   She started the shower, realizing that in a little over 48 hours they would be in bed and finally physically sharing their bodies.  She started to run a list of things through her head as to what she needed to do before hand to be prepared.  In no time at all I was through with my shower and towel dried my hair before walking back to the bedroom in the towel to change.</p><p>After pouring juice into our glasses I looked around the kitchen for my cell phone so I could call Donna to let her know I would be stopping by this morning, but it was nowhere around.  “Must be in the bedroom,” I said aloud.</p><p>I started down the hall and walked into the bedroom.  To my utter shock, Bette was with her naked back to me slipping into her thong.  I felt myself literally lost my breath at the sight of her beautiful body.  I froze in one place, unable to move as I looked at her every curve.  I slowly slipped back out of the room without retrieving my phone, leaned against the hallway wall to gather myself, and returned to the kitchen.   My heart was beating fast and my face felt so hot.  I ran some cold water in the kitchen sink and took a napkin, wet it, and placed it on my face.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>I jumped at the sound of her.  I cautiously turned to find her fully dressed.  “Yeah…I…is it hot in here?”</p><p>Bette nodded her head in the negative as she secured her cufflinks on her shirt.   “I’m comfortable.”</p><p>“Oh.  Well, it must be me then.”</p><p>“You look a little flushed.”</p><p>Suddenly, I kept picturing her without her clothes.  Snap out of it Tina.  Fuck.   “I’m okay.  Let me get the frittata out of the oven.”</p><p>“Can I help with anything?”</p><p>“No, just sit down and I’ll have this out in a minute.”</p><p>Bette took a seat at the table, glancing over at the blonde as she removed the small glass baking dish from the oven.   “I’m not honestly used to sitting this still before work.  I’m usually running out the door.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile as I placed the baking dish on the trivet in front of her.  “Be careful, this is very hot.”</p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>I took a spatula and took a piece from the glass dish and placed it on her plate, and then a piece on mine.  “Would you like some coffee?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll go with black today, but I think I would like a kiss first.”</p><p>“Oh is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah, it is so.”</p><p>I leaned down and slid my hand along the side of her face as I planted a kiss on her lips.  Her hand reached around my waist and pulled me in closer.   Our kiss deepened as her hand rested on the small of my back.   I was the first to pull back.  “If you keep this up, you will be late for work and I don’t want to deal with a grouchy Bette Porter later.</p><p>She smiled at me before I turned and filled a mug with black coffee and gave it to her.  “Are you going to come by tonight?”</p><p>“I was thinking it might be a good idea that we not stay with one another overnight until…Saturday.”</p><p>I took a seat, a little startled by what she had said.  “Oh?  Is that what you want?”</p><p>“It isn’t what I would want, but I think it would help us build up the anticipation a little more.”</p><p>Jesus Christ, how much more anticipation did we need?  It’s been “a few weeks that we have put this off.  “Do you think we need more anticipation?”</p><p>Bette picked up her fork.  “I don’t think we ‘need’ to have more, I just think it would be nice.  You don’t like the idea.”</p><p>I didn’t want to scare her off by telling her how I got used to her being in bed with me.  Even after we did have sex, it didn’t mean that Bette would be eager to share a bed each night.  She certainly was the type that seemed like she would want her own space.</p><p>“I understand what you are saying.  I don’t have to like it though.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “It isn’t long.  Literally just a little over 48 hours.”</p><p>My heart fluttered when she termed it in ‘hours’ as I was still just considering it as days.   “Right.”</p><p>“Wow this frittata is very good.  Filled with veggies.”</p><p>“You need to eat better.”</p><p>“I do eat…just usually on the fly.”</p><p>“That isn’t really eating though.”</p><p>Bette looks at her phone and an incoming text from James.  “Shit, I need to go.  The Holloman team is arriving early.”</p><p>“Oh.  You don’t have time to finish your breakfast?”</p><p>“I’ll take it with me. Do you have a small container?”</p><p>“Sure.”  I quickly retrieved a plastic container from the cabinet and placed the rest of her frittata in there.  “Don’t forget you have lunch in your fridge that I brought you yesterday.”</p><p>“Right.   Thanks Tee.”  Bette gives a gentle kiss on the lips and was out the door.</p><p>Once Bette arrived at work, she found James talking with Catherine and her team.   “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were coming earlier.  We have the North side all set up for the final two pieces.”</p><p>Catherine turned to Bette.  “Very nice what we have seen so far.  The new lighting has made a significant difference.”</p><p>As Bette made her way to the North side, Catherine followed and she filled Bette in on the details of when Laurel would be on site and for how long, as well as other details.  Once at the North side, Bette pointed out where the final two pieces;  I Walk Alone and Bullet would be shown, and then finally how the center part of the gallery would host the appetizers and wine.</p><p>“Well Bette, you have exceeded our expectations that’s for sure.  I know that this was a last minute show you wanted to put on, and we are quite happy with how you have pulled it together thus far.  I may be stopping by next week sometimes to sit with you and finalize Laurel’s appearance here, but other than that, I think we are all set.  Call me any time during this exhibit if you need anything else from me”</p><p>“Sure will.  We are all very happy to be able to show Laurel’s work here.  She is a phenomenal artist, and I look forward to meeting her.”</p><p>“You will love her.  She is absolutely a gem.”</p><p>Bette smiled and walked Catherine and her team back to where she had first found them.  “Thank you once again Bette.”</p><p>“It has been my pleasure.   Talk to you soon.”</p><p>Bette grabbed her notebook then walked over to the North side and observed the last two pieces being hung.  Once they were in place, she did a walkthrough of all four sides of the gallery, pleased by the final outcome.  In a few area’s she adjusted various aspects of the lighting to gain the full effect of the piece and then had logged what each of the exact lighting settings were for each individual piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The day is approaching...  will they make it? Will some crazy thing happen with one of them to throw a wrench in their plans like say... oh I don't know... food poisoning?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 29</strong>
</p><p>That afternoon, Bette finished making a punch list of things that would have to be tweaked the next week.  Only a few things could be addressed the next day, but being a Friday she didn’t anticipate there would be enough people available to get to the gallery to address those concerns.  In addition, she hoped to have some time Friday afternoon to get a few personal things accomplished before Tina came to dinner.</p><p>On the way home she called the florist to have beautiful centerpiece made for her table for Saturday.  The rest she would do between Friday and Saturday.   She decided to stop by Kit’s house before going home.</p><p>Kit answered the door, not expecting anyone.  “Hey baby girl.  You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just was in the area and thought I would pop in and say hi.”</p><p>“Good. Come in.”</p><p>Bette walked in and took a seat on the sofa. </p><p>“Hey, I was thinking of calling in a pizza to be delivered.  Would you like some or something else on their menu?”</p><p>“Which place are you ordering from?”</p><p>“Pasquale’s.”</p><p>“Oh…sure, I’ll have a slice of pizza.  What kind are you getting?”</p><p>“Half plain and half pepper and onion.”</p><p>“I’ll take a slice of the plain.”</p><p>“You want a side salad?”</p><p>“No, I’m good.”</p><p>Kit called in the order and took a seat back in the living room.  “Are you getting excited for your party this Saturday?”</p><p>“You know I hate getting older, and this year I’ll be leaving a decade behind.”</p><p>“Oh girrrrl you are just a baby!  Come on.”</p><p>Bette raised both her brows, smiled and then removed her suit jacket, placing it carefully over the back of the sofa.   “I know I should be grateful. There are some people who haven’t been blessed with reaching 30.”</p><p>“This is true.  You will also be among your friends…not to mention Tina will be there.”</p><p>At the mention of her name, Bette quickly formed a genuine smile.</p><p>“Oh, was it the mention of your friends that just garnered that reaction?”</p><p>“Shut it.”</p><p>“You are pretty smitten with her aren’t you?”</p><p>Bette nodded.  “I am.  Very much so.  To the point that now I am actually a little anxious about Saturday.”</p><p>“The party?  The girls are going to love her.  What are you anxious about?”</p><p>“Not that part.  Her coming to dinner at my house.  We…we agreed that will be our ‘time’ together…finally!”</p><p>“Ohhhh…wow.   I figured you had surrendered to the urges.”</p><p>“No, I really want this to be special.  I won’t lie, it has been very hard.”</p><p>“I can see why.  She is beautiful and given your history…well I imagine it has challenged you to the core.”</p><p>“No pun intended right?”</p><p>Kit chuckled.  “Right.”</p><p>“So, I plan to make her dinner Saturday and then just…see how we both feel, mostly her, and if she is ready then I plan to make love to her.”</p><p>“Do you think she won’t be ready?”</p><p>“No, I think she is more than ready.   I just want it to be super special.  I just hope I’m not overlooking anything.   I plan to get some new candles for my living room and bedroom.   I ordered a beautiful floral centerpiece for the table.   An expensive bottle of wine…”</p><p>“Easy on the booze baby girl.  You know that the girls will be buying you drinks once you get to the club.”</p><p>“I know…this will be more with dinner and following dinner.”</p><p>“Okay.  And make sure you don’t blow us all off either.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, once you get your hands on that woman and she you, I don’t want a call or text from you saying that you won’t be coming.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.  I sure hope you don’t.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Kit stared at Bette.  “This Tina…do you think this is going to turn into something quite serious?”</p><p>Bette tilted her head.  It didn’t take her very long to answer.  “Yes.  I think it could.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s… big coming from you and so early on.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I know you aren’t as much of a player as Shane, but… you don’t really like to get too serious.  I mean, the only one you ever invested deep with was Kelly Wentworth and—“</p><p>“Can we not discuss her?”</p><p>“I am only pointing out, that was the only girl you had been all in with.”</p><p>“Right, and…”</p><p>“You nearly killed yourself over her.”</p><p>“Okay, that is an exaggeration,” Bette countered.  “I was young, and in college…I was more vulnerable.”</p><p>“Look, I would love for you to find someone that you could maybe settle down with a bit.   At the same time, I see this is the most you have invested since Kelly.  That’s all I am saying.   I know you want to do everything perfectly when it comes to Tina, but you need to also check yourself.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Their sisterly conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, signaling the pizza had arrived. </p><p>“You are so off the hook,” Kit said as she went to the door and paid the delivery man. </p><p>Bette had grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet, a bottle of Perrier, and two glasses.  During dinner, they chatted a little more about the weekend, the upcoming show that would be one week out, as well as what was going on in Kit’s life.  By the time dinner was over, they had enjoyed a nice time catching up on a variety of things that were going on. </p><p>                                                                                    #</p><p>When I took my clothes off, I stood in front of the mirror observing my body.  I felt I had a decent body, and had kept myself in shape.  I don’t know why, but I felt a little more judgmental about myself when it came to my body in bed with a woman.  In fact, the guys I dated were always bigger than I in many ways.  Their chest was brawny, their thighs larger.  I automatically felt much smaller in comparison.   As I considered how my body would lay with Bette’s, I started to feel a little anxious.   I turned and observed myself from a few different angles, finding a flaw with each one which made me feel a little insecure.</p><p>I turned the shower on as I continued to stare at my body in the mirror.  I welcomed the steam as it slowly covered my reflection.  Once my reflection disappeared, I stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to wash over me.  As it did, I made every attempt to have the warmth of the water relax me and wash away some insecurities.</p><p>Once I was in bed, I looked over to the side that seemed to be claimed by her and which now was empty.  I felt so incredibly alone last night and tonight.  I thoroughly enjoyed having her in my bed, even without us having had sex.  In fact, to be completely honest, as much as my body craved her, it was that emotional connection that was building which I had found most fulfilling.  Just to have her body in my bed made me feel a connection that just went so deep.  I know that once we made love, that connection would be immensely cavernous. </p><p>It was 11pm and I knew Bette was probably awake, but I didn’t want to just place a call in the event she had fallen asleep, so I sent a text.</p><p>              TK:  You up?</p><p>              BP:  Yes, you okay?</p><p>              TK:  Yeah, I was going to call you.  Nothing urgent. I miss you and wanted to chat.</p><p>              BP:  I’m up, you can call.</p><p>Of course I immediately called her for I couldn’t wait to hear her voice again.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Are you in bed?”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t like looking over at that side of my bed and not seeing you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Tee.  After tonight, we only have one more night until Saturday.  I promise it will be worth the wait.”</p><p>“I know, I just miss you now…tonight.  How could I have gotten so used to you after just two nights?”</p><p>Bette smiled.  She too was feeling a lot of the same things.  “I understand.  I miss your presence as well.”</p><p>I knew she had to feel some of those things, but the difference was, she has been in ‘my’ bed, and that absence hit me hard. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>My mind immediately returned to the phone call. “Yes, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You should try to sleep.”</p><p>“I should…but I can’t.”</p><p>“How can I help?”</p><p>Did she seriously just ask me that?  God Bette, there were many things you could do to help, but none of which you are willing to do.  Stay here…have sex…do over.  </p><p>“Tee?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m here.  I’m just getting slightly annoyed at us waiting like this.  I know you want this to be special for me, and I get that, but honestly, this is driving me mad!”</p><p>Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  I understand your frustration.  It has been extremely hard for me too, but Tina, I…you are different.  You and I have formed something before having sex, and it makes a big difference having done so.  I don’t want us to just fuck.  I… I want us…to…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, gotta really try to get my ass writing more.  Kat has picked up a lot of the slack.   So, without further ado, here you are lovely readers.  Hope you enjoy.  xo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 30</p><p>“…make love.”</p><p>Did she just say that word?  Make…love? </p><p>“Tina?”</p><p>“Yes…yes I’m here.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m okay.”  </p><p>“You got quiet.”</p><p>“I know.  I…I was thinking about Saturday.   You’re right, we have gotten this far and before you know it Saturday will be here.”</p><p>“I figured on dinner around 5 o’clock if that is okay.”</p><p>“That’s perfect.  Can I please bring something?  I was thinking of making a nice garden salad if that would be okay with whatever you are making.”</p><p>“Sure, that would be great.  Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>I felt myself slowly starting to fade.   Aside from her maniacal self at work earlier in the week, this woman had an innate ability to relax me.  Her voice soothed me, and where she was in bed and probably a little more relaxed herself, I found her tone even more peaceful.</p><p>“Are you getting tired?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I’ll let you go.  Try to get some sleep okay?”</p><p>“I will.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>The moment the call ended, I missed her like crazy again.   While she still hadn’t been in bed with me in the physical sense, I felt her to be closer even by phone than now without such contact.  I closed my eyes concentrating on that soothing voice, and before long I surrendered myself to sleep.</p><p>						#</p><p>The last thing Bette wanted to hear that morning was her 6am alarm. She was in the middle of such an amazing dream that she was sorry when it was interrupted. The one thing she enjoyed about waking up that morning was that it brought her that much closer to Saturday. She turned her head to the side and for a second her mind expected to see Tina lying beside her. But sadly, she was alone. She turned off the buzzer to her alarm and sat at the edge of the bed- beginning to think about the day and what it entailed. Thoughts of work and then what Saturday was to bring, for both her and Tina, started to fill her mind and it was raising her anxiety a bit. As she stood up, she felt how tense her back and neck were.</p><p>“Come on Porter. You got this.”</p><p>Was she feeling more nervous about the show or about her first time making love to Tina? She had never been nervous before when sleeping with a woman. Why was this time any different? Truth was, it was different. She was different. Her feelings were different. Everything was different.</p><p>As she parked her car at work, she couldn’t get the following day out of her mind. Tina, her party, her friends...<br/>She flipped down the visor and checked her makeup one last time. She rubbed her neck as it was exceptionally stiff this morning. Probably from everything on her mind.  She walked into the gallery and greeted James then put her things down on her desk before promptly proceeding to respond to the morning’s emails.</p><p>“James, are my morning meetings confirmed?”</p><p>“Yes. Everything is all set.”</p><p>“Okay, good. Do I have any other messages?”</p><p>“Just one. In your top drawer.”</p><p>“In my top-“</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, James had already left the room.</p><p>Bette opened her the drawer to her desk, to find a beautiful card with the letter “B” written in the middle.</p><p>She opened the card to find an appointment certificate to ‘Body Works’. One of the most popular Health Spas in that area. As Bette’s confusion grew, she found the note.</p><p>Bette,<br/>I can see your health may come last to you. But to me, it comes first. You deserve it. Enjoy.<br/>-Tina</p><p>Bette had a smile from ear to ear as she felt her eyes begin to fill up. She shook off the feeling and read the certificate.</p><p>“Today?? At 3 o’clock! There’s no way I can make that.”</p><p>James had popped his head back in. “Actually, you can. I will be taking on your afternoon meeting, and I stayed late last night to finish things up so you could go.”</p><p>“You were in on this too?”</p><p>“That Tina is a very special girl. Don’t break her heart.”</p><p>And with that, James gave Bette a wink and walked out of her office.</p><p>“How did she know…? Well, looks like I’m going for a massage!” </p><p>It had been quite a while since Bette had a good massage. After it was over, she realized how much she needed it. As she left all of the stress from the day in that room, she handed the certificate over to the receptionist, and made her way to the car. She looked at her watch and realized she had the rest of the evening to herself. This gave her enough time to pick up some groceries for tomorrow’s special dinner with Tina. Bette decided on making Tina ‘Fish Tagine’. She spent some time during the day looking for the perfect recipe. She brought out her pad and pen from her glove box and wrote out a grocery list.<br/>Fish fillets, carrots, red onion, celery, lemon, tomatoes, fish stock, and white wine…one for cooking and one for drinking.</p><p>Grocery shopping done. Liquor store done. She had everything she needed to make the perfect dinner for Tina. She wanted everything to be special for her. Because she was special. One more thing crossed her mind as she put the bottle of wine on her passenger seat. What would she wear for Tina? Sure, she had plenty of cute panties and sexy bras at home. But she had worn them so many times- and most of them for other women. If this was for Tina, it had to be something fresh and new. Something she knew would drive Tina crazy. Last stop before heading home was Victoria’s Secret.</p><p>As she past a few isles of different garments, there was nothing really that caught her eye yet. Finally, she passed a mannequin wearing the perfect ensemble. It was just her size. She found herself imagining not only what Tina’s reaction would be, but what she was going to be wearing. She knew this was not the place to be thinking such things. She quickly took the outfit over to the counter to pay, then made one last stop at the florist to pick up the centerpiece she had them made and headed home.</p><p>I was happy to hear my phone buzz and see Bette’s name appear.</p><p>“Hey Babe, I was wondering when I would hear from you. I’m guessing your afternoon went well?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you so much for the massage. It was very thoughtful. I really needed it.”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it. Sheila’s my favorite. I’ve been going to her for years.”</p><p>“She really knew what she was doing. I feel so much better!”</p><p>“I’m so happy to hear that. Were you able to enjoy the rest of your evening off? Please tell me you didn’t go back to the gallery.”</p><p>Bette chuckled.  “No I didn’t. I was even able stop by for some groceries for tomorrow’s dinner. I hope you like it.”</p><p>“I’m sure whatever it is, it will be delicious.”</p><p>“Not as good as your cooking.”</p><p>“All it takes is practice.”</p><p>“Look at you, giving me advice.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh. “Not used to that much, are you?”</p><p>“No, no I’m not.” Bette smiled. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow Tee.”</p><p>“Me neither babe. The apartment definitely feels empty without you here. My bed too.”</p><p>“It was strange for me waking up without you next to me.  But, soon you’ll get to grace my bed.”</p><p>“Yes I will! I’m just arriving at the store myself. Now go draw yourself a bath, have a glass of wine, and enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Tee.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow Bette.”</p><p>As I hung up with Bette, I couldn’t help but notice my heart beat was getting faster. I was mixed with nervousness and excitement. I stared at the Victoria’s Secret sign. This was really happening. I was going to make love to this beautiful goddess of a woman. I wanted to look perfect. I’m sure she had been with a ton of women. And I’m sure she was feeling ever so confident for tomorrow. I, on the other, was not feeling so confident. But at least I could ‘look’ like I was. I wanted her to forget about all of those other girls she took to bed. I took a deep breath and headed into the store to find the perfect outfit to impress the perfect woman.</p><p>Once I arrived home, I made some dinner but instead of eating I found myself sitting there at the table pushing my food around my plate. All I could think about was tomorrow night. I wanted this so much. I wanted to be perfect for her. I looked at the empty seat next to me. Images ran through my mind of the laughs Bette and I shared together the last few nights over this table. And how nice it felt to cook for her and share our days’ stresses together. To unwind and curl up on the couch and just...be. I couldn’t help but smile as those moments consumed my thoughts. I pushed my plate away and decided to make a few appointments for tomorrow. Wax and fresh manicure. I had my dress for the party and the perfect outfit for...our first time. As Saturday was getting closer, the more I was looking forward to it. I knew there was no way I was getting any sleep tonight.</p><p>						#</p><p>I was both excited and annoyed to hear my alarm go off, since it was only two hours prior that I actually fell asleep. I looked outside at the beautiful day and instantly a smile ran across my face at the thought of what was to happen later this evening. Bette and I were going to make...love.</p><p>Bette had a long list of chores to complete before her and Tina’s dinner and night together. She had the beautiful centerpiece all made and ready to go, read the recipe for the Fish Tagine over and over again the night before to ensure it would be perfect, and her outfit was ready to go for Tina’s full enjoyment. She wanted to clean up the house, change the sheets and linens, and get herself into a spa for a wax. Bette didn’t want to admit it, but she was also nervous. She looked at her phone that was charging on her night stand while lying in bed, and was happy to see there was a text message from Tina.</p><p>Tina:  Good morning beautiful. Rise and shine.</p><p>Bette:  Well, good morning gorgeous. Sleep okay?</p><p>Tina:  Could barely make two hours</p><p>Bette:  Me too. Was too excited..</p><p>Tina:  Me too babe. What time should I be there?</p><p>Bette:  Dinner should be done at 5pm, but certainly come early for some wine.</p><p>Tina:  Call you when I’m on my way?</p><p>Bette:  Perfect. See you later Tee</p><p>Tina:  Yes you will</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello peeps and happy weekend from us to you!   Well, Saturday has arrived here AND in our story...go figure how that worked out huh?    Hope you enjoy....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 31</strong>
</p><p>Once we were through with our short text messaging, I stirred out of bed trying to remember the time of my wax appointment. I started the pot of coffee as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Why were my hands shaking? It was about to happen the other night, and I was okay. Why am I still so nervous? I tried to shake off the feeling and start the morning. I picked out some shorts and a t-shirt to wear to the salon. The appointment was as 10am. Which gave me enough time to get a manicure and prepare the salad for our dinner. She did offer for me to come by earlier than 5pm, so I figured on getting there around 430pm at the latest.  Honest, even with my anxiety, I could not get here fast enough. The slow pace of time was killing me.<br/><br/>Bette paid for her wax and walked to her car. On the drive home, she was mentally going through the list in her head that she had to complete before Tina arrived. She wanted to give them plenty of time to themselves before meeting the girls for her birthday. Her phone was flooded from them all day about how excited they were about getting together to celebrate. The one she was most worried about was Alice. She was unsure about how Alice would react to Tina’s presence at the club. She knew Alice had a big mouth and had a tendency to be blunt with her emotions. She was worried that Alice would embarrass Tina. Or more importantly, herself. As she walked in the house, she decided to call Kit while she gathered what she needed to clean her home.</p><p>“Hey baby girl. How’s 30 feeling?”</p><p>“Old!”</p><p>Kit couldn’t help but laugh. “Well this is supposed to be the best time in your life! And I know you’ll figure out how to enjoy it!”</p><p>“I hope so!  Anyway, what time are we meeting at the club? It’s at Heat, right?</p><p>“We are all meeting there at around 9pm.  Is Tina going to ride with you, Alice, and Shane?”</p><p>“Oh fuck! I completely forgot I told them I would tag along. I wanted to bring Tina myself. To introduce her to everyone at the same time.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s probably a better idea. Doesn’t Alice know about her already?”</p><p>“No! So don’t say anything to her. Only Shane knows. And you of course.”</p><p>“Baby girl, you know Alice isn’t going to be too happy when she sees you’re with some new chicky. She’s been pretty fired up since you broke up with her.”</p><p>“Kit, we weren’t even really together. It was 6 weeks and we only went on a few dates!”</p><p>“Mm-hmmm.  Well tell that to your pal Alice.”</p><p>“Would you mind just letting Shane know that I’m going to drive Tina and myself?”</p><p>“I will, please don’t be drinking too much if you’re driving.</p><p>“I won’t. Alright, I have to go. I’m cleaning up the house before Tina gets here.”</p><p>“Oooooo look at you, being all domestic. Good luck tonight. And I’ll see you later baby sis.”</p><p>“Thank you, bye bye.”</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>I put some plastic wrap over the salad and in the fridge to keep cool. I looked at the clock- 2:30pm. Just enough time for me to get in the shower, dress and head over to Bette’s.</p><p>I wasn’t sure if I was spending the night or not, but I packed a small bag anyway. I made sure I had night clothes - that I hopefully wouldn’t need to wear, a toothbrush, clothes for tomorrow, deodorant, a charger, and my makeup kit.<br/><br/>The steam was filling up the bathroom, and yet goosebumps were forming on my skin as I anticipated this night together. I stepped in the shower and felt the hot water run down every curve of my body. All I could think of was the warm feeling of Bette’s hands in those same places in just a few short hours.  God I just hope that I could please her as I knew she would more than likely be able to provide for me.<br/><br/>The Fish Tagine was nearly ready. Bette was really proud of herself as she took small bites to make sure it tasted good. The table was all set for Tina’s arrival with the centerpiece, two wine glasses, salad plate, dinner plate, and new forks and knives she picked up at the store. She felt her heart start to beat a little stronger as she heard a knock at the door.</p><p>She straightened her clothes, took one last look in the mirror by the door and then opened it.  The sight of the blonde made her pulse beat fast.  “Hey Tee. Wow! You look...you look beautiful.”</p><p>When my eyes met her, I found them travel up and down her body as I found myself blushing by her compliment.  “Thank you, and you don’t look so bad yourself, Miss Porter.</p><p>Bette took the salad bowl from my hands and my overnight bag from my shoulders and gave me a small kiss on the lips.</p><p>Once I followed her into the house, I was met with such warmth.  “Wow babe. Everything looks so beautiful. You truly outdid yourself.”</p><p>I gazed around the room, eyeing the beautiful centerpiece in the middle of the dinner table. I was blown away by the amount of thought and effort put into this dinner. No one has ever done this for me before.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it Tee.”  The conversation was interrupted by the oven timer sounding. “Oh, and that means dinner is ready. I hope you like it. This is my first attempt at this dish.”</p><p>“Well if it tastes as good as it smells, I’m sure I will love it. Should I put the salad out here?”</p><p>“Yes please. I have some dressing in the fridge.”</p><p>While we both were setting the table up with food, I couldn’t help but stare at her. She looked absolutely beautiful. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world for her to be my first. I caught sight of her catching a few glimpses of me as well when my back was turned. I hope she liked the dress I was wearing.</p><p>I looked at both place settings and wasn’t sure where Bette had preferred.  “Where should I sit?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.  No assigned seating here,” Bette joked as she poured wine into both glasses.</p><p>“Everything looks great Bette. Thank you so much for all of your hard work you put in. I love it.”</p><p>Bette took a seat at the table and placed some food into Tina’s dish then hers.  “Taste it first, then you can thank me.”</p><p>Her sense of humor was something I enjoyed, and her response had made me laugh.  It wasn’t as present at the gallery, but often came out when she was away from work, so it seemed.  I placed some food on my fork and once it hit my palette I found that it burst with flavor.  “Oh Bette, this is delicious!”</p><p>Bette soon followed and her expression shows she was equally pleased. “I’m actually very proud of myself.”</p><p>“Was it terribly hard to make?”</p><p>“Not so much.  It’s just a bit of a process.  I wasn’t really certain it was a good thing, trying something brand new for the first time on such a special evening.”</p><p>As we started to converse about a few smaller more ordinary things, I decided to ask how things were coming with the show.  “So, how’s it going with the show? Only a week left until the opening, right?</p><p>“Well, most everything is going as planned.  We will go through the punch list items, and do a dry run of everything from the measurements to the lighting, of which we have to make sure the bulbs auto-adjust once dusk and evening comes as they are meant to.”</p><p>“I never heard of that.”</p><p>“One of the best things they created.  The lighting can adjust to who the outside lighting is changing as it comes in through the windows.    This way, it equalizes how the light bounces off the pieces.”</p><p>Her wisdom shined as did her passion as she described much of the process and things that would culminate in the final week leading up to the opening.</p><p>“So you feel confident then that everything will be in place and ready for opening night?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Bette said assuredly.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see it. I’m sure Laurel will be ecstatic over what you and your team have put together.”</p><p>“You are just as much as part of the team. You were a really big help. I can’t wait for you to see it,” Bette said as she sipped her wine.</p><p>God did she honestly have to do that, like with her lips after she sipped the wine?</p><p>“Tee?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, me too.”</p><p>I felt my anxiety rise as I asked my next question.  “So, what time are we meeting everyone tonight?</p><p>“Well Kit has changed the time a few times, but told me today to be there by around 9pm.  I’m sure all the girls will be there before we arrive.”</p><p>“Okay.”  I looked down at my plate pushing my food around as I was deep in thought. I sensed she could tell.</p><p>“Tee..what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing...I’m just a little anxious is all. You know, meeting all of your friends.”</p><p>She placed her hand over mine for reassurance. “They are going to love you. I have no doubt about that.”</p><p>“What are their names again?</p><p>Bette dabbed the napkin at the corner of her mouth.  “Well, you already know Kit. Then there’s Shane. You can’t miss her. Funky hair do, slim, probably picking up some chick.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh.  “Oh yeah Shane’s the hair dresser. And then there’s…Dana is it?</p><p>“Yes Dana. Tennis player, also dark hair, slim, and NOT out yet!”</p><p>“Right, I remember you mentioned that. I know how hard that is.”</p><p>“I know you do. I think you two will actually get along pretty well. And then there’s the infamous Alice.”</p><p>“Your ex?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say she’s an ex really. Like I’ve said, there was really nothing to it. We went out a few times but I always felt like just friends with her. Her and Dana are close though. They do almost everything together.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s nice. I’m excited to meet them.”</p><p>We finished up dinner and I helped Bette clear the table and wash the dishes. She didn’t want me to, but I insisted. By the time we were done, we made our way over to the couch with our two wine glasses that needed some refilling.</p><p>“Would you like another glass?”</p><p>“Just one more. Don’t want to be too out of it on our way to the club.”</p><p>She poured each of us a glass of wine. The lights in the living room were dim, but nothing hid any of the beautiful features of her face. Those eyes that I found myself getting lost in every time I looked at them. Her long curly brown hair that draped over her shoulders and framed her face so perfectly. That smile that brings me butterflies. Perhaps it was the wine that had given me a little more courage, but I was compelled to reach over and caress her cheek.  She turned towards my hand as I touched her and brought her lips to the tips of my fingers. I could already feel the goosebumps form on my whole body. She looked deep into my eyes and flashed me that grin, then brought her hand to my face and brushed the small strand of hair away that was hiding my eyes. Before I knew it, she was kissing me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BACK by  popular DEMAND!!!!    Disclaimer:  Not responsible for water bills!</p><p>You’re welcome ladies😉 ~ Kat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 32</strong>
</p><p>Our kiss continued, and as it did I knew that things were progressing to where we would be heading…her bedroom.   As she stood from the sofa, she reached out her hand of which I took hold of and led me down a short hall.  She hesitated as she approached a door, which I knew would be her bedroom on the other side.</p><p>Bette took Tina's hand and slowly brought her into her bedroom.   Inside, Tina was met with a room filled with multiple candles providing the warmest glow possible.  The flames were dancing in a different sequence, which created shadows and a glow that was indescribable.</p><p>I brought my hands over my mouth, gasped, and for a brief moment was speechless.  “Oh my god. Bette. This...this is beautiful.”  My eyes took in the décor of the room, which the flames from the candles so gently highlighted.  I truly was amazed at how many candles illuminated her bedroom.  “You didn’t have to do all of this!”</p><p>Bette smiled, happy that Tina was so pleased with the ambiance.  “I am glad you like this.  I wanted it to have a calming effect.”   The brunette turned to Tina, took hold of her hands and allowed her eyes to connect with the blonde’s.   “Are you okay?”</p><p>The reflection of the flickering candles danced in her eyes which mine locked with.  All I could do was simply nod in the affirmative.  How considerate to already ask if I was okay, simply because we were now in her bedroom.  I was finding the anticipation and arousal growing by the second.   Then it happened, I felt her hand slowly slide along my jawline towards the back of my neck.  The small hairs at the base came to life.  Before I knew it, her lips were coming so close to my own, stopping only inches away, and yet I could feel her breath on them.</p><p>I could feel my bottom lip begin to tremble and my hands start to shake. I hoped she couldn’t hear my heart beat, which was getting faster by the second<em>.  I want you so bad</em> is exactly what I said in my head, though I didn’t have the courage to vocalize that in the moment.</p><p>With only inches between their lips meeting, Bette brushed her thumb across Tina's bottom lip before finally pressing her lips against the ones that had been eagerly waiting for her.</p><p>It wasn’t long before our tongues battled each other for dominance inside each other’s mouth. I brought my hand around her neck, almost in fear that she would somehow disappear. I felt my back against her bedroom door, as her body pressed hard against my own.  The pressure alone was stimulating enough.</p><p>Bette brought both of Tina’s hands up above her head and against the door as she brought her face to Tina's neck, tasting her skin as she placed gentle kisses.  When she reached her earlobe, she grabbed the lobe between her teeth and licked it.  Allowing her nose to breath lightly near her ear.</p><p>I could feel the goosebumps form on the skin just beneath where her lips and tongue grazed my neck. I felt my nipples become hard, fighting against the fabric of the new bra I bought for her. My hands tightened around hers as I felt her mouth getting lower. “Oh...fuck Bette.”  The anticipation was killing me.</p><p>Bette was so aroused.  She had been waiting all day to make love to Tina, and the time was upon them.  She pulled back to look into her eyes and once more checked in. “Are you okay?"</p><p>“Yes baby, I’m more than okay.” She had let go of one of my hands, so I brought it to the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with my thumb for reassurance.  “I’m great.”  Smiles formed on both of our faces as we looked into each other’s eyes. I brought my thumb closer to her mouth, and didn’t expect it when her darted out and rolled around the tip of it.</p><p>Before Tina realized it, she was now turned with the front of her body against the door and Bette pressing herself against her back.  "How turned on are you?"</p><p>I didn’t even know how to answer that question. The only thing I could utter was a low, “v…ery.”</p><p>Bette slowly lowered the zipper on Tina's dress, allowing her fingers to graze her skin as it made its way down her back.  She placed kisses along Tina's back as she went, feeling more goosebumps under her mouth as she went.  Bringing her hands to Tina's shoulders, she slid the straps off, allowing the dress to drop to the floor.   When Bette looked down, she could see the cheeks of Tina's ass and only a small part of the thong she was wearing.   That ass was defined, tight, and sexy as hell.  Bette Porter was losing control.</p><p>As the physical contact broke, I could feel my anxiety rise. Did she not like what she was looking at? Or the outfit I chose? I turned my body and saw that she stepped back a bit, looking at me. I couldn’t help but bring my arms around my chest and my tummy. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>Bette smiled, her eyes filled with lust and desire.  "You... you're just... beautiful."   She slowly reached forward and took hold of Tina's hands, bringing them away from her chest.  She traced the edge of the lace bra as she looked down.  Her eyes closed then opened slow, taking in the beauty of this woman</p><p>After observing me, she pressed her lips lightly against my own, and my insecurities were starting to disappear. I began to kiss her back with the same force and need.  With her soft hands against my bare skin, I wanted to feel more of her...</p><p>Bette snaked her tongue between their lips and started to dominate Tina's mouth.  Her tongue probed and darted, and at times tried to even pin hers.  She started to quickly unbutton the shirt she was wearing allowing it to drape open.</p><p>I attempted to assist in undressing her. Between her nearly naked body against my own, to the incredible talent of her tongue, I could barely concentrate. I finally found her pants’ button when I realized her shirt was finally undone. I caught sight of the sexy bra she was wearing, just enough to cover her nipples. She was, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I looked at her while my fingers were getting acquainted with her neck, collarbone, her chest, down the curves of her torso, back up to slip the shirt off of her shoulders to meet my dress on the floor</p><p>Bette's eyes started to shut at the touch of Tina's hands on her body.   When her shirt was released from her body, she gauged Tina's eyes.  They darkened with lust.</p><p>I felt I approached her body in slow motion as I brought my lips to her sternum and wrapped my arms around her back to bring her closer to me. Her skin was so warm and delicate. I made my way up her neck leaving tiny licks and nibbles along the way. “Is...is this okay?” I asked, feeling that I needed to hear some form of reassurance from her.</p><p>"It...it's more than okay," Bette said, trying hard to contain how good those lips felt on her body.   Her hands weaved through Tina's hair briefly, before reaching down to unzip her pants and let them drop to the floor before stepping out of them</p><p>My hands made their way down her back and landed on her ass. And what an ass it was. My hands couldn’t get enough of her bare skin. And to feel that skin against mine…was indescribable. So smooth and soft. It was different from anything I ever felt. “God...Bette.”</p><p>Bette smiled before bringing her lips back to Tina's and kissing her deep.  She slowly started to walk her backwards towards the bed, and as the blonde dropped back and crawled backwards onto the bed, Bette started to straddle her.</p><p>My hands slowly ran up her thighs and her back as I looked up at her beautiful face. This was it. This was the moment Bette Porter would make love to me, and I her. My fingers rested over the clasp of her bra, noticing there was not one, but two. She was going to make me work for this. “May I, is this okay?”</p><p>"Of course you may." Bette smiled at the request.  She had never been with someone who ever asked permission to remove her clothes.  It was rather charming to say the least.</p><p>It took me a few seconds to release each clasp. It’s one thing to do it on yourself, it was very different to do it to someone else. She sat straight up and allowed me to slip the bra off of her shoulders. God, her breasts…they were perfect. Even more so in the illuminating light of the candles surrounding the room. The soft glow over her mocha skin made her even more stunning. I brought both of my hands to the sides of her face and brought her in for a deep kiss.</p><p>Bette couldn’t believe how aroused she was so quickly. They hadn’t even gotten very far, but it was enough to make her extremely wet and her core tight. She reached behind Tina and undid her bra with a motion so swift, it made Tina wonder how many women she had done this on before. As soon as the bra was released, it allowed more of Tina’s breasts to show, until Bette slid the straps down and released the bra completely. It was the first time she was seeing Tina’s breasts; they were simply, flawless. She slowly brought her thumbs to each nipple and caressed them.  “Jesus…you are just…perfect.”</p><p>When her thumbs started to caress my nipples, they turned harder than I could imagine them ever.  The feeling wasn’t simply physical, it was so much more.  I could see the desire she had for me reflecting from her eyes.  I knew my eyes had to be reflecting the same back to her.  As her fingers continued to touch me, I wanted her hands everywhere.</p><p>Bette could see how much Tina was enjoying her touch.  She leaned forward and started to kiss her neck, allowing her breasts to press against Tina’s.   As her tongue licked a path from her neck to her earlobe, Tina expressed a few heavy breaths, followed by a moan when her tongue had rolled around her earlobe and grasped it gently between her teeth.   Those heated breaths and moans were turning Bette on more than she could have ever imagined.</p><p>Fuck…that mouth of hers.  She made this wet path from my neck to my ear lobe, down to my collarbone and now to my sternum.  I wasn’t sure what I should be doing yet, if anything.  Did she want me to just surrender myself to her completely, or was I meant to be a little more interactive?  I was so caught up in my thought process that the only thing that brought me back was when her tongue swept across my nipple.  “Ohh Bette…” </p><p>Bette blew on the nipple she had just unmercifully stimulated with her mouth.  She knew that would send shivers down Tina’s body, and when she noticed the goosebumps had formed, she smiled as she looked up to find Tina pressing her head back into the pillow and arching her chest upward.  Her free hand started to massage Tina’s breast as her mouth returned to biting her nipple and flickering it with her stiff tongue.</p><p>Jesus what was this woman doing to me?  The stimulation was overwhelming, but in an amazingly good way.  My hand grasped Bette’s arm, trying to do something with my hands, for I still wasn’t sure when and how she wanted me to touch her.  My free hand went to her thick hair where I weaved my fingers through her curls and pulled her into me as I moaned freely, expressing verbally my approval for what she was doing.</p><p>Bette absolutely loved the way Tina was responding.  She released her mouth from Tina’s breast only to return to kissing her mouth with a deeper intensity than before.  Her tongue was untamed as it probed, darted, rolled and at times tried to pin Tina’s tongue.</p><p>“Mmm…”  I moaned into her mouth as her kiss heightened my arousal.  When she broke contact, her mouth came to my ear where her warm breath caused my hair to tickle my ear lobe.  “Are you enjoying this?” She asked.   Enjoying it was an understatement.  “Baby you know I am.”  My hands reached down and grabbed her ass.</p><p>“Are you ready for more?” Bette asked.  When Tina nodded she slowly started to descend down her body, planting wet kisses and gentle bites along the way. She had only made it just below her breast when Tina had said to ‘wait’ causing Bette to stop.</p><p>“I…I want to touch you too.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“Not like that…”  I looked at her breasts which were just above my own.  I felt like a teenager having sex for the first time.  I brought my hand forwarded to touch her breast, and hesitated for the longest time.  She must have known I was feeling anxious, for she took hold of my hand in hers. </p><p>“Tee, why don’t you relax and let me please you first. Then you can return the favor.”</p><p>“Are you sure?  I don’t want you to—“</p><p>“Shhh...”  Bette kissed her lips attempting to tame her anxiety.   “Just enjoy it.”</p><p>I nodded as I let my head rest against the pillow while I allowed myself to enjoy every single sensation she was creating as she descended down my body, testing every nerve ending as she went.   When she got to my belly button, I felt her tongue probe and flicker it.  It was then that I felt her shoulders push my legs apart.  I started to feel somewhat apprehensive.  This wasn’t going to be some quick moment.  Bette Porter was going to spend some time, and I felt extremely vulnerable with my legs parted.  </p><p>Bette looked up, feeling a slight bit of hesitation.  “Tina?  Are you okay?”</p><p>“I just feel…self-conscious.”</p><p>“Would you like me to put out some of the candles to make it a little darker?”</p><p>“No…no I’m okay.”</p><p>“Just tell me if you want me to stop okay?”</p><p>I nodded in agreement, which prompted her to continue descending my body.  Could this woman get any more attentive?  She was right, we weren’t fucking.  We were truly making love because that was the strongest emotion I felt in this moment and she hadn’t even made her way inside me.  She had a masterful tongue, and it was proving a resume of experience with every action she took.  Before long, her breaths were on my groin, causing me to push my head back against the pillow.</p><p>Bette looked up, catching Tina glancing down.  The look in her eyes were of both want and apprehension.   She placed some tender kisses along her groin, and then started to suck on the skin rather hard, marking her.</p><p>Jesus Christ, she is…she’s marking me.  Not only did it feel good, but it was so primal.  Bette Porter was staking a claim to me, and knowing her how I did, she was one territorial woman and once she marked you, you belonged to her.  It turned me on more than I could convey, though my moans alone must have confirmed just that. </p><p>I felt her breaths blow against my lips.  I knew I was extremely wet, and when the air from her mouth teased me, I knew that the reason I felt such a strong feeling was because of how very wet I was.  I also hoped that would please her.  I hoped I was having the safe effect on her.   The moment her fingers actually touched my lips and spread them, I swear I could have come right there.   I felt myself automatically drop my legs even more, without reservation, fully inviting her to continue.  In fact, Bette’s hesitation caused me to arch a brow as I looked down at her.  “Please Bette… touch me…you made me wait so long.”</p><p>She met my request, but I could never have planned for the feelings that shot through my body the moment her tongue met my clit.  She had done something with her fingers at the base of it, and suddenly I was coming undone.  “Ohhhhh….my… God.”</p><p>Bette had exposed the head of her clit, the most sensitive part on a woman, and had started to work her tongue in a pattern of circles and figure eights.   She controlled the pace and intensity knowing if she came on too strong that it would be too powerful and less enjoyable.  This was the skill that she had developed over time, and one which a novice like Tina would likely not be aware.  She was, however, willing to help teach her.  It was probably the most patient Bette could ever be, when it came to making love and helping to guide someone with less experience.</p><p>Tina turned her head from side to side, unable to handle how much pleasure she was feeling, and again Bette had not even fully engaged yet.  “Oh Bette…that….fuck!”  I couldn’t form words or even a full sentence.  The feeling was indescribable and something I never felt before in my life.   This slow burn was something else, and so worth the wait.  The pleasure she was creating helped to push away the concerns I had of whether I could come even a little close to what she was doing.  I was trying hard to not only enjoy this, but make mental notes so I could duplicate what she had done.</p><p>I felt her fingers started to scissor my clit between her index and middle fingers.  Her tongue descended, and before I realized it, she had pushed it deep inside me, which immediately resulted in my hips grinding into her.  My body was reacting to her, and whether I was in control or not was a question I could not answer.  My hand had been massaging my breast, but instead both immediately grabbed for the sheets.  What she was doing was discernable, but I was certain she was making her tongue do things inside me that would be witnessed by only her and my deep core.</p><p>“Be…Bette…yesss.”  My God, this woman was devouring me and I absolutely couldn’t get enough of it.  I was able to let go of the sheet for a brief moment to reach down and grab the back of her head, wanting to touch her as she was pleasing me.  “Oh baby….you are… so fucking…good!”</p><p>Between Tina’s words of approval and her moans, Bette felt her clit swell from being exceptionally aroused.  Her center was so tight it ached.  As her fingers continued to stimulate Tina’s clit, her tongue waged a battle inside her, curling and hitting the G-Spot each time over and over. </p><p>Just when I thought the sensations couldn’t be heightened any more, she continued to surprise me and rock my world.  She slipped two fingers in my and started to thrust them in and out in such a strong and steady motion, my body honestly moved like it did when I was having sex with a man.  She was that strong, and went that deep.  Her mouth resumed taking control of my clit, and before I knew it, I felt myself start to climax.  The constant stimulation activated several nerve endings, one of which made my toes start to curl as my center tightened.  My body was reacting in a way that it never had done before.  Yes, I was climaxing and ready to orgasm, but this climax felt different.</p><p>“Be...Bette…I….don’t…stop,” I pleaded as I felt that unique climax roll into a colossal orgasm that made me scream out her name as I felt the flood gates open as I completely let go.  The warmth between my legs was something I had never experienced.  In fact, I honestly felt like…  Oh dear God, I didn’t just do that did I?  Did I actually just…pee?   No…no, no, no.   This could not have happened.  It NEVER had happened before.  Not during any time I had sex…ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are both so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter.    Now it is Tina's turn, and boy does she have a lot of anxiety having never been with a woman before, and her first being "THE" one and only Bette Porter...</p><p>Enjoy,<br/>ChiKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                     <strong>CHAPTER 33</strong></p><p>I was mortified.  If there was a rock I would have easily crawled under it.  How Tina!  How on earth could you have…?   “Oh Bette… I…. I’m so so sorry.”</p><p>Bette was fully aware of what happened.  She could tell just by the force and texture that Tina had ejaculated, and also was aware at what Tina thought happened.   She quickly crawled up Tina’s body, her leg draped between Tina’s.  “You didn’t.”</p><p>“I didn’t?  How do you know what I was thinking?”  I asked nervously.</p><p>“Because I know.  You ejaculated.”</p><p>What the hell was she talking about?  Men ejaculate, not women.  “I don’t understand, that has never happened to me.  It isn’t like I haven’t had sex before.”</p><p>“You haven’t had sex with a woman.”</p><p>“So my body just decides it’s going to… to ejaculate because I’m with a woman?  Because it somehow knows that?”</p><p>Bette smiled, finding Tina’s innocence endearing.  “Tee, you trust me right?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“You ejaculated.   Not every woman does, but if you have once, there is a good chance you will again.   You didn’t pee…trust me when I tell you that.  It felt good didn’t it?”</p><p>I had to admit, she did put that part of my concerned mind at ease.  “Yes, it was wonderful.  It was intense and just…God Bette, it was over the top.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p><p>My curiosity was building.  Had Bette Porter ever ejaculated?  If so, that means her body is capable of it, and now the pressure to perform at a peak level was starting to haunt me.  “Um…have you ever?  Experienced that?”</p><p>“No, not personally.  I have had a decent track record of bringing a woman there.  But, not me personally, and it may simply be that I am a one of a number of women who do not ever experience it.”</p><p>“Oh.”  I wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed for her or relieved for me.   I knew that I was eager to please her, with every hope that I could bring her to orgasm and provide as much pleasure as possible.  I leaned forward and kissed her lips, tasting myself on them.  “Mmmm….”</p><p>“You like how you taste?”</p><p>I moaned my approval into her lips.  Certainly I had tasted myself on former boyfriends’ lips, but it was so different.  Her lips were incredibly soft and everything about her was just that.   I slowly moved my body so that I would top her, and she rolled with my movement which made it much easier for me to do so.   She was so considerate, not just how she made love to me, but how she was already helping to make things as easy for me as possible.  I just hoped she would be honest and communicate if I was doing something wrong, or even right.</p><p>My mouth continued to explore hers, and with the knowledge that I would be fully taking her, these kisses differed greatly from the ones we shared previously.  There was not only an intensity, but so much more feeling involved.  You don’t have someone make love to you the way she did and not find your heart filled with so much more sentiment.    My tongue slipped inside her mouth and her tongue played with mine.  She rolled hers with mine, and once again tried her damn best to dominate.  When she moaned into my mouth I knew she was turned on and I was doing something right.</p><p>My hand tentatively slid down towards her breast where I hesitated just before touching her there.</p><p>“Touch me,” she stated rather than asked.</p><p>I brought the palm of my hand to her breast and covered the nipple, feeling that stiff nub press firmly into the palm of my hand.  I squeezed it and massaged it which prompted her to arch her back into me further.   I broke contact with her mouth and found that vein…that vein that I noticed popped when she was either angry or aroused, and I knew quite well she wasn’t angry right now.  My tongue traced that vein from her clavicle up her neck to just under her ear.  I planted small kisses and an occasional nip at her skin, all of which she seemed to enjoy due to the heavy breaths and groans that evolved from her mouth.  I rolled her nipple between my thumb and index finger as she had done to me at one point. </p><p>“You’re…a great…student,” She said aloud, in between her heavy breaths.</p><p>Jesus, she knew.  She recognized that I was duplicating some of the very things she did to me.  I guess I was okay with that.  They say the best form of flattery is imitation.  Her words of encouragement was beyond helpful to offset some of the anxiety that was ever so present.  She was such an intuitive woman, and I hoped like hell she couldn’t sense how scared I was that I wasn’t going to do the right things, or that I was going to do the wrong ones.  My mind was very much focused on remembering what her experience had shown to me only moments earlier.  Had she not made love to me first, I honestly think I would have been in a much worse place that I was currently.</p><p>I started to kiss and suck the skin by her clavicle bone just before I continued that same pattern down her sternum.  While I never stopped tweaking her nipple, my mouth slowly made a path to her other available breast.   I covered her nipple with my mouth and sucked it into my mouth, allowing it to pop out and then resume the same pattern until I felt her hand come behind my head and encourage me to simply keep sucking her nipple and not release it as I had been.  I complied with what my interpretation of her hand was telling me.   Feeling a woman’s nipple in my mouth was unreal.  Indeed, I had briefly had my mouth over a guys, but that was mixed with wiry chest hair and just didn’t respond like this.  This…fuck if this wasn’t amazingly unique and different.  Her skin was delightfully soft.  Her freshly shaven legs and my own were so soft against one another, as was the rest of our skin that touched.  The delicacy spoke volumes of the uniqueness of two women sharing themselves.   Her nipple was exceptionally stiff and yet at the same time it also was soft.  How could it be possible that it could be both at once?   I was tempted to give her a gently bite, but I wasn’t skilled enough to be able to tell how much was too much, and I didn’t want to fuck up and bring pain over pleasure.  </p><p>My hand left her breast and travelled down her stomach.  I wondered if she felt the same goosebumps that I felt when she moved southward.  I didn’t feel them under my touch, but the lack of any didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying it…right?  I tried to put my lack of confidence out of my mind as my hand reached her pubic bone.  I was so scared to move it any further, for if she wasn’t wet, then I would have been so embarrassed.   I hesitated for a very long time, until I felt her hand gently cover mine and bring it a little further down to her lips.  The moment I felt it, my mouth broke away from her breast as I smiled.  I looked up at her to find her looking into my eyes.</p><p>“That’s you…all you,” Bette said, remembering how unsure she was the first time she was with a woman, besides the hesitation she had felt.  </p><p>I felt my eyebrows twist along with my expression of relief that I was certain she could gauge.   She released my hand once my fingers slipped between her lips.  In that moment, I felt lost.  I wasn’t sure of how much pressure, whether I should rub from side to side, do circles or what?  I started to think about how I touched myself at times, and what I liked, but that didn’t mean Bette would be the same.</p><p>“Don’t overthink it Luv,” Bette said with so much warmth.</p><p>I started creating a circular pattern over her clit, and when she released a guttural moan, I felt that I must have been doing something right, so I simply stayed with the same pressure and motion.  I began kissing a wet path down her abdomen as she dropped her legs to the side a little further for me.  I was moments from having my mouth on her, and actually being able to taste her.  Fuck…would I like it?  Would she?  I felt myself nearly start to breath in a pattern that typically came prior to the start of a panic attack.  Jesus Christ Tina NOT now!  Of all times… not now.  I started to try to get a hold of my breathing and hoped like hell that Bette didn’t notice, but she was so remarkably instinctive that I wasn’t sure that I was going to be able to hide it, especially if I rolled right into one.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Bette said, sensing Tina’s breathing having changed. </p><p>I looked up to find those eyes reading me. She knew…she fucking knew I was losing it.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>“What?”  Was she seriously stopping this?  </p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>“Bette! I’m trying to—“</p><p>“I know what you are doing.  But this isn’t a marathon.  So slow down and take a breath with me. Okay?”</p><p>I crawled up her body where she quickly wrapped an arm around me.   I felt her kiss the top of my hand.  “Listen to me.  This is all new to you.  This brings me right back to just how I felt my first time.  I can actually remember it a lot better now.  Tina, you aren’t going to get it all right the first time.  It is going to take time, okay?  If I don’t have an orgasm tonight, I’m okay with that.  Okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I’m not okay with that.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I’m not.  I have never been with someone who hasn’t been able to get off.”</p><p>“Okay, but you haven’t been with a woman. We are a lot more complex.  A guy can get off simply yanking on his dick and looking at a still picture of a woman naked.  Women are different.  We are more difficult to gauge.  So please, just enjoy the journey okay?  I’m not looking for precision.  I’m thoroughly enjoying everything you are doing.  Okay?”</p><p>I nodded.  God could this woman get any more perfect?  Without even paying much attention, my breathing returned to normal and I was ready to return to where I was summoned from.  Once again, my fingers circled her clit, and her body was responding as well as verbally.</p><p>“Yes…like that.  Oh that’s perfect.”</p><p>I felt her hips rise up to my touch, and I tried very hard to focus on that, because that meant success.  That meant I was pleasing her and it helped to extinguish some of my doubts.   I started to plant soft kisses on her groin, and then blew on the wet path I had made.  I looked up to see her head arched back into the pillow.  Her eyes anywhere but on me actually made me feel a little better.  I found that a little unnerving because I loved when our eyes locked.  This time, however, I was grateful they were elsewhere.  I was close enough to smell the essence of Bette Porter.  God, I was really doing this.  I was really in bed with this incredibly beautiful woman who I had been quite taken with since the moment I laid eyes on her and here I was, only a few inches from her most sacred area.   I needed to replace my fingers on her clit, and do so without skipping a beat, so as soon as I was ready, I quickly parted her lips to find them glistening from the illumination the candles provided.  My tongue replaced what my fingers had been doing, and the moment I did so, I tasted her.  She was…simply…delicious.   As I did my best to keep a particular pattern, I looked up to find Bette grabbing one of her breasts with her hand.   Shit…was that okay?  Was she needing more than what I was providing?   I knew the next things was to penetrate her.  How would she feel?  How does a woman feel?  I was going to soon learn. </p><p>“Mmm…yes….sooo good.”</p><p>My fingers hesitated at her opening, feeling her arousal as it pooled there.  I lubricated them well before I used two fingers to enter her.  This was met with a gasp and moan that couldn’t be denied.  I started to suck her clit as my fingers pushed inside, pulled out slightly, and then pushed inside again.  I honestly wasn’t sure if I was pushing too hard, not enough, or should have been doing something entirely different with them.  Fuck if I wasn’t so caught up in my worry that I felt like I was starting to lose it.  How much time was I taking to get her there?  Time seemed to be frozen.  I wasn’t able to know if she was taking too long to cum simply because I wasn’t doing something right, or if this wasn’t much time at all. </p><p>I felt her hand touch the back of my head, as I was orally pleasing her.  My fingers still wildly exploring her internally.  I did feel her hips start to grind into my face, and her chest rise and fall more rapidly as she expressed some deeper groans.  I took this as a positive sign, and therefore I started to relax more. </p><p>“Oh Tee….that… feels so… fucking good.”</p><p>Jesus Christ Bette!  Finally!  Finally she said something again.   This was what I needed.  I knew it would take a while for my confidence to truly blossom, but this is what I was looking for.  “Yeah?  It’s okay?”</p><p>“Yes….fuck…yes.”</p><p>I started to thrust my fingers inside her at a faster pace and my tongue rolled around her clit in the same fashion.  It wasn’t long before I started to feel it, her walls started to grip my fingers.  She was starting to tighten.</p><p>“Ohhh… Ohhh Teeee…I…I’m gonna…cum.”</p><p>Holy fuck!  I was actually doing it.  I felt her hips grind into me and started to feel her legs shake.  I knew she was so close.  Just before she screamed my name and I felt her cum hard into my hand and face.   Oh dear God was that amazing…incredible…simply heavenly.    What a process it was, but a beautiful one at that.  I couldn’t help but smile with a huge sense of relief. </p><p>I crawled up her body where her chest was rising and falling rapidly.  Her forearm was over her forehead.</p><p>“Are you…okay?”</p><p>“Yes…more than okay.”  Bette dropped her arm to her side, welcoming Tina into her embrace.  “You were wonderful.”</p><p>“Really?  Did you really cum? I mean, I felt your body change in that moment.”</p><p>“I did Tee.  I don’t fake it, not ever.  A woman knows…”</p><p>“Well I’m a woman, and to be honest I didn’t.”</p><p>“You will.  The more we have sex, the more you will get to know.”</p><p>“Oh, so you plan to have sex a lot more with me now?”</p><p>“I hope to.”</p><p>“You really…got there though?”  I don’t know why, but I just needed that additional reassurance.</p><p>Bette looked directly into my eyes as she spoke.  “Tina, sex is too important and beautiful to ever lie about.  You got me there babe.”</p><p>“Wow…you have NO idea how worried I was about whether I could.”</p><p>“I think I do know.  If it was anything like my first time, I know.”</p><p>“It has been more important to me that I be able to please you, than that you be able to please me.  Which I think we both know wasn’t going to be a concern at all, given your experience.”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Are you saying I’m easy?”</p><p>“No! You know what I mean.”</p><p>“I do. I’m teasing you.  You have really been that worried?”</p><p>“Yes!  So much.”</p><p>“Oh Tina, I wish you would have talked to me about that.  I would have spent some time talking it over with you.”</p><p>“I just kept wishing the anxiety away.  But, you helped me so much just now.  I am grateful for your patience and just how overly considerate you have been.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>I felt her pull me in close, finding it so easy to simply lay my head on her chest and find peace and contentment.</p><p>Neither woman wanted to leave the bed.  Their bodies had shared so much with the other, and the closeness that came with that was something they wanted to hold onto.  The moment they left the bed to dress, all that closeness would be a memory, and neither was ready for that to happen.</p><p>I don’t think I ever felt so safe in someone’s arms.  Not only did I feel safe, but it felt right.  More right than any other time in my life.  The way she made love to me, so gentle yet with such intensity, was something that was burned into my memory.  I played each piece over and over in my mind as I lay there.  Her arms were so toned and they surrounded my body as I lay into her.  My mind easily made comparisons in how lovemaking differed between being with a man compared to a woman.  Her skin was so soft; her mouth lacking that rough shadow that would often be so abrasive against my face, body, and between my legs when I was with Eric.  Not to mention the wiry hairs on his chest, the hair on his back, legs and armpits.  Bette’s skin was smooth and it was just…incredibly soft.   The gentleness of a woman’s body was incomparable to that of a man, and I found that I was most comfortable and fulfilled with the female body, especially the one I just experienced.  I gently traced different patterns on her abdomen with my fingertips which caused her skin to react ever so subtle.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Bette asked.</p><p>“How inconceivable that was.  How much I understand now why you wanted to wait.  I remember that night when I stopped you…when I was still with Eric and I was at my car.  How I wanted you to take me right there, and I think if I didn’t stop things maybe you would have.   Then how we just had this push and pull this whole time with one another, and the…the anger I started to feel that you were so hell bent on waiting.  But tonight, I just…I appreciate very much all you did to make this so special for me.”</p><p>Bette smiled.  “Honestly, I probably would have taken you right there up against your car.  I was and am so incredibly attracted to you, so had you not stopped things, it…well it would have been like many of the other women I have been with.  I have sex, and if we seem to be a good fit sexually, then I might see them again but not in an overly exclusive way.  I try not to get to the point where feelings form because then…”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“Then things would often get complicated.   But this, you…it’s different and as I took the time to get to know you first, I couldn’t help but see how much more meaningful and important this needed to be…I wanted it to be.  It being your first time with a woman, and for me, the first time in a very long time that feelings formed before I actually had sex.”</p><p>I felt her hand cover the one I was using to trace patterns on her stomach.</p><p>“Tina, this…what we shared.  It really means something to me.   It’s important to me that you know that.”</p><p>I looked up at her and caught her eyes.  “Me too.”</p><p>Within no time at all, her lips were again pressed against my own, and our bodies began to respond.  The urgency to reconnect and merge once more was overpowering.   I couldn’t tell you how many times we made love or how many times she brought me to orgasm, but one thing I did know, I was completely lost in her.   Before we both realized it, our exhausted bodies surrendered into a restful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are both very happy that you have enjoyed the last two chapters especially.   It took a lot of personal research and working long into the night, early morning, sunrise, etc. for us to get it right.   ;)</p><p>The comments are just as fun as writing the story!   Enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 34</strong>
</p><p>Shane pulled her Jeep into Alice’s driveway and honked three times. Their special signal to come on out. Alice, practically skipping to the car, was all smiles to celebrate Bette’s big 3-0.<br/><br/>“I hope we’re not late,” Alice said as she hopped into the Jeep.</p><p>“We won’t be. Kit made sure that we’re all there before Bette.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought she was riding with us. Is she coming with Kit then?”</p><p>“No, not exactly.”</p><p>Alice looked at Shane with surprise. “I know that look! Spill! What do you know?”</p><p>“It’s really not my place to say anything.”</p><p>“Oh come on! It’s obviously big or you wouldn’t be hiding it…Is it a girl?</p><p>Shane was silent. Not taking her eyes off the road.</p><p>“Wow. That’s just great.  Real fast there Porter.  Shit! I should have known she was fucking around behind my back. That’s why she broke it off out of nowhere!”</p><p>“Al, I don’t think it’s like that. Her name is Tina. And honestly...I really think this is something different.”</p><p>Alice shifted uncomfortably in the seat.  “Yeah that’s what they all say.”</p><p>“No seriously. I really think this is something different. They haven’t even had sex yet...”</p><p>Alice’s mouth dropped, shocked by the news that Bette was after more than just a one night stand. For once, it seemed Alice was speechless. Not another word left her mouth.</p><p>“I’m telling you, it’s different with this chick. I haven’t even met her yet and I can tell it’s different. Just please Al, try to be nice. This is Bette’s night after all...”</p><p>Alice still didn’t mutter a single word. She just folded her arms and looked out the window as they made their way to Heat.<br/><br/>At the club, Dana and Kit were the first to arrive. Kit had arranged a big booth near the back of the club for all of the girls to hang out and celebrate her baby sister’s 30th birthday.  Both ordered a drink as they waited for the rest of the gang to arrive, with Kit keeping an eye to the door as she and Dana started to catch up with one another.  </p><p>“Oh there’s Alice and Shane.”  She stood up and waved them over to the booth<br/><br/>“Heyyy ladies, been here long? Why does she look so weird” Shane asked Kit, referring to Dana who  now was in earshot.</p><p>“She’s just upset because she’s been hit on by three different women so far.”</p><p>“And that’s a bad thing?” Shane joked.</p><p>The girls laugh simultaneously.</p><p>“It’s not funny guys! They think I’m gay!” Dana snorted.</p><p>“Ow Ow! Get it Dane!” Alice wrinkled her nose and snarled.<br/><br/>About an hour goes by when the girls start to get antsy waiting for Bette and her mystery girl Tina to arrive at the club.</p><p>Dana was the first to question their absence.  “Where is she? She was supposed to be here 40 minutes ago. I wasn’t planning on staying too long. I have an early training in the morning.”</p><p>Dana rolled her eyes and went over to the bar to get another round of drinks for everybody.</p><p>Kit looked at her watch. She knew what Bette’s intentions were, and warned her about blowing her and the other girls off.   She reached down and grabbed her phone before excusing herself to step outside.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>Bette grabbed her cell phone from the side table a second before it was going to go to voicemail.  “he…hello?”  Her voice was sleepy.</p><p>“Girl!  Where the hell are you and why do you sound like I just woke you up?”</p><p>Bette felt Tina’s body entangled with her own.  “Can you not yell?  I feel asleep.”</p><p>The phone had woken me, but I wasn’t about to break my body away from hers.  I casually started to draw words on her stomach as she was busy on the phone.  I started with ‘sexy’ then went on to ‘luscious’ and added a sentence of ‘category 5 hurricane tongue’ to finish it off.</p><p>“You fell asleep?  I thought you and Tina were—“</p><p>“Yes, and we fell asleep.”</p><p> “Shit.  Your endurance must be slipping with age.”</p><p>“Oh fuck you.”</p><p>Kit couldn’t help but laugh.  Bette usually was the one throwing the jabs, so she certainly was happy to take advantage of those days in which she could dish it back.  “Look, how long will it take to get your ass dressed and over here?  The girls are getting antsy.”</p><p>“Give us about 45 minutes okay?”</p><p>“Okay.  I’m going to hold you to it!”</p><p>“You do that.”  Bette ended the call and reached over to the side table, place the phone there.  “Did you have a nice little nap?”</p><p>“I did.  You?</p><p>Bette nodded.  “I guess we are missing the party.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  We should get up.”</p><p>“We should…but do we want to?”</p><p>“Bette, we have to.  It’s your sister and your friends.”</p><p>I felt her hands surround me as she rolled on top of my body.  “You’re going to make this hard aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m not going to make it easy.”</p><p>“So you are going to leave it up to me to be the voice of reason?  I’m not sure I want the responsibility.”</p><p>“Then don’t take it on,” Bette said as she pressed her lips against Tina’s.</p><p>“Mmm…”  In between breaths, Tina knew she had to state her case.  “It…just…isn’t right…to keep…them…waiting.”</p><p>“I…know.  But who says…”  Bette deepened the kiss.  “I play…by the…rules?”</p><p>Before any time at all, both women were engage in yet another passionate round of lovemaking.  Each time they had, Tina was feeling more secure and content that she could satisfy Bette.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>“I swear I’m going to kill her.  She said 45 minutes, and she still isn’t here!”</p><p>“Relax Kit,” Shane smirked as she took a sip of her beer.  “I am sure she has a valid reason”</p><p>“Yeah…right,” Alice barked.  “We all know when Porter runs late for something what that’s about.”</p><p>“Stop,” Shane warned.</p><p>“She’s not here. Relax.”</p><p>Dana was trying her best not to make eye contact with any of the women at the club.  Instead, she was focused on her beverage and some small talk that the girls were making.</p><p>                                                                                   #<br/><br/>Another 30 minutes and Bette and Tina arrived at the club.  After she placed her car in park, she looked over at Tina who was taking one final look in the visor mirror.</p><p>“Tee, stop it. You look beautiful!  You’re smart, funny, talented...they’re going to adore you!”</p><p>“I hope so. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I don’t have many friends back home and I haven’t made any close relationships except for Eric’s gym buddies and poker night gang.”</p><p>“Well now you have a whole new group to look forward too, babe.”</p><p>She kissed me lightly on the lips and then smiled. I loved when she smiled through our little kisses.</p><p>“Wipe that grin off your face!!! You have the “I just had sex” written all over it!”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with that...?”</p><p>Bette shot that sly grin at me before bringing me in for another kiss. Except this time, there was nothing light about it. It didn’t take long for me to feel her tongue against my own. “Easy...tiger...we’ll never get inside if you keep this up.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get inside alright.”</p><p>“Jesus, you sure are naughty.”</p><p>Bette took hold of my hand as we walked into the club.  She scanned the room to locate her friends.”<br/><br/>“Damn, who’s the cute blonde? Is that Tina?”</p><p>“It sure is,” Kit said.<br/><br/>I could feel my hand shaking slightly in Bette’s hand as we walked over towards her friends. I recognized Kit as she ran up to Bette and I and greeted Bette with a big hug.</p><p>“Happy big 3-0 baby girl!”</p><p>Bette laughed. “Thank you Kit. You remember Tina.”</p><p>“Of course I do, I’m so glad you could make it.”</p><p>Kit wrapped her arms around me and brought me in for a warm embrace.</p><p>“Come on and meet the girls! They’re all dying to see you sis.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bette's 30th Birthday Party... what could possibly happen right?  ;)   <br/>We hope you enjoy the chappie.  Kat put quite a bit of effort into this...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 35</strong>
</p><p>We walked over to the booth in the back where Bette’s friends were sitting. Two brunettes, one with a funky hairdo which I assumed was Shane, and the other a slim, athletic looking, pretty girl that I was fairly confident was Dana. The third was a very perky blonde, who I have to say looked rather angry. This had to be Alice.<br/><br/>“Thank you guys so much for coming. Everyone, this is Tina. Tina, this is Shane, Dana and Alice.”</p><p>“Hi everyone. It’s very nice to meet you. Bette has told me so much about you guys.”</p><p>“Well don’t believe everything you hear. It’s very nice to meet you too. Can we get you guys a drink?” Shane asked.</p><p>Bette was quick to answer. “I’ll have a dirty martini for sure.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but feel my face flush when she chose that drink.  Only Bette.  “Um…I guess I’ll have the same.  Thank you.”</p><p>As Shane headed to the bar to get the drinks, Alice continued to stare at the two women as they smiled at each other and looked around at the club.</p><p>“I’ve never been here before. It’s a lot bigger that it looks from the outside.”</p><p>Alice sipped her drink.  “Yeah, sometimes things aren’t always what they appear.”</p><p>Dana knew Alice well enough to know that was the start of a jab she hoped wouldn’t go further. “So, where did you guys meet?”</p><p>“Oh, we met at her gallery. And then—“</p><p>“It just so happens that Tina works at Alphaville and she has been working with me on the Laurel Holloman Exhibit.”</p><p>“Yeah. Exactly.”  I felt my anxiety rise. I wasn’t sure how much she was going to tell her friends about how we met, or how much she had already told them. I decided to let Bette take the lead on that one.</p><p>“Oh that’s awesome. You’re into art too?” Dana asked.</p><p>“Not anywhere near Bette’s level but yes, I love it actually.”</p><p>“Well that’s right up your alley, ain’t it Porter?” Alice questioned.</p><p>I could sense there was some tension coming from Alice as we stood there. Before anyone could say anything else, Kit and Shane returned with our martinis and another round of drinks for everyone else.</p><p>Shane handed both of us our martinis.  “Here you go! Let’s all make a toast! Damn Porter, you’re getting old! But we love ya just the same! Liquor in the front and…”</p><p>“…poke her in the rear.” Dana finished. “Gosh Shane do you have to make everything so...gay?”</p><p>“I do try my best.”</p><p>“Well not everyone…”</p><p>“C’mon girl, we’re supposed to be having fun not fighting! Here’s to Bette and another year! May these be the best ones yet!”</p><p>As everyone raised their glasses and said Happy Birthday, Bette turned and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was a little hesitant, but kissed her back and we both smiled. I could feel Alice’s eyes on both of us as we kissed.</p><p>As the night went on, the girls were on the dance floor having fun, while Bette and I were finishing our drink at the booth. Dana was on the phone with her trainer in the bathroom setting up her week’s schedule.</p><p>“See, I told you they would like you!”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re really nice. Though, I don’t think Alice likes me very much.”<br/><br/>Shane was dancing a little with Alice.  “Al, you have to stop! This is Bette’s night. Can’t you just let it go?”</p><p>“This fucking hurts Shane. You can’t tell me that they’re not fucking.”</p><p>“Don’t you see how happy Bette is with her? And Tina is actually really nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know! I actually really like her! And I hate that!”</p><p>“Seriously, just let it go and be happy for Bette!”<br/><br/>Dana returned from the bathroom and came over to sit with us at the booth.</p><p>“I think I’m going to get myself another drink. Would you like anything babe?” Bette asked.</p><p>“Yeah sure, whatever you’re having.”</p><p>“Dana?”</p><p>“I’m all set.  Thanks Bette.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She kissed me on the lips before she left for the bar.  I couldn’t help but stare at the fine ass of hers in those True Religion jeans, or the amazing lovemaking we had shared over the previous hours.</p><p>“You both look really cute together. I’m happy for you guys,” Dana said.</p><p>“I haven’t been this happy in a very long time,” I said, not taking my eyes off of her.  Finally, I turned to Dana. “Why aren’t you out there dancing?”</p><p>“Gay clubs aren’t really my thing. I don’t want to give anyone the wrong idea. I’m not gay.</p><p>“But you can still dance and let loose.”</p><p>“Then you go dance!”  Dana laughed.</p><p>“You have a point! I understand how you feel though. A few years ago, I ended up going to this gay club with a friend of mine back home. She wasn’t gay. But she had just broken up with her boyfriend and she wanted to just go out and have fun- no guys. Anyway, I didn’t know I liked women back then. At least, not enough for me to admit it to myself. And I felt that I couldn’t really let loose and let those women think that I was…”</p><p>“One of them?” Dana finished.</p><p>I laughed. “Yeah. Something like that.”</p><p>“Well with my career, it would be over if they thought I was gay.”<br/><br/>I continued to chat with Dana while Bette was getting us drinks. Within a short time, Bette decided to go dance a little with Shane and Kit while I stayed and talked with Dana. We talked about our careers and social life. As it turned out we had a lot in common. Before we knew it. Alice came over and grabbed Dana by the hand to take her onto the dance floor.<br/><br/>“Oh c’mon! Who cares if they’re staring at you! You’re hot that’s why!”<br/><br/>I could see Dana blush. She caved and followed Alice to the dance floor. Bette came back out of breath. “Jeez! It’s been awhile since I’ve danced!”</p><p>“You looked really cute doing it.” I rubbed her back lightly.  “Hey can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Are you sure Dana isn’t gay? I’m not the best with gaydar but…she has been checking out the girls all night. And I see Alice and her flirting quite a bit.”</p><p>“Don’t tell her, but we all kind of suspect she’s into girls.”</p><p>The celebration continued with more dancing and drinks between the group of girls. Bette even convinced me to get on the dance floor with her for a song or two. I wasn’t sure how I would feel being surrounded by gay women and if I would be comfortable enough to express myself in this brand new relationship with a woman. But to my surprise, I felt more comfortable with Bette than I felt with any man I had ever been with. I didn’t know her friends well, but they had a way of making you feel so welcome quickly. I could see myself immersing in this lifestyle and in this group.<br/><br/>“Ouch Al. That was my foot. And you almost knocked Tina over,” Bette admonished.</p><p>“What are you worried about Porter? You’ll get her on her back again soon enough,”  Alice remarked sharply/</p><p>Shane was pissed. “ALICE!”</p><p>“What? It’s true! Come on Tina…she’s hard to resist right?”<br/><br/>I could tell Alice was extremely drunk. She could barely stand up straight and her words were slurring and some difficult to understand.  I also noticed how easily she pushed Bette’s buttons.</p><p>“Alice, stop!” Bette warned.</p><p>“Did she take you to the theatre too? Make you feel special? Like you’re the only girl to ever exist?</p><p>“Al that’s enough, I’m taking you out of here. I think you have had enough.” Shane was pissed.</p><p>“Let me ask you something Bette...”  Alice was starting to get louder. “Did you at least wait until after we broke up to fuck her? Or were you fucking her already while you were fucking me?”</p><p>Bette didn’t have time to respond. Alice continued to yell, “DID YOU?” as Shane and Kit were attempting to get Alice outside before making an even bigger scene in the club. I could see that some people were staring at us. But nothing was worse than the look on Bette’s face. Her face was turning pale and her eyes were beginning to fill up. I recognized that look to some degree. I couldn’t tell if she was more angry or hurt. I could feel my own heart start beating faster. Was this a Bette Porter special? Did she do this to all of the girls she took to bed with her? Was I just another number on her list?<br/><br/>I didn’t know what to think or feel. All I know is that I was feeling extremely claustrophobic in that club and I started to sweat. I don’t know how I ended up outside but the cool night air hit the back of my sweaty neck and I was back into reality. I didn’t even realize that Bette was still inside.<br/><br/>Dana approached Bette.  “Are you okay? I’m sorry about that. You know how Alice gets when she drinks too much.”</p><p>“And that makes it okay?” Bette shot back.  “She was completely out of line! How could she insult me like that? In front of everyone! In front of Tina!”</p><p>“I know. I know. Just give it some time and she’ll come around.”</p><p>“You know what? I don’t care if she comes around.  Where’s Tina? I have to find Tina. She probably hates me right now.”</p><p>“I don’t think she hates you. She probably just needed some air.”</p><p>Kit returned to the table.  “I’m so sorry baby girl. Shane barely got her into the Jeep before she threw up all over her back seat. She’s going to take her home.”</p><p>“Good! She deserves it. She’s lucky if I ever speak to her again!”</p><p>“Oh don’t say that. Just let things cool down.”</p><p>“Kit, where is Tina?”</p><p>“I saw her outside as I was coming in.”</p><p>“I just want to leave. I want to get out of here.”</p><p>“Dana and I are going to go pay the tab. So just go and be with Tina. It will be okay.”</p><p>Bette was trying her best to hold back her tears. She never liked to show that side of her to anyone. She was always strong and well put together.</p><p>“And for the record,” Kit leaned in close to Bette’s ear, “We REALLY like Tina.”</p><p>Kit gave her baby sister a big hug of reassurance. Just the pure mention of Tina’s name could light Bette’s whole face up. Dana brought over Bette’s hand bag and Bette went outside searching for her...girlfriend.<br/><br/>“Babe? Tina?”<br/><br/>I couldn’t hear my name being called. I stood against the wall of the club trying to catch my breath and slow down my pulse. It wasn’t until I felt a hand on my shoulder that brought me back and startled me a bit.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tee. I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay? I’m sorry about everything that happened in there.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I just needed air.”</p><p>“I can tell you’re upset.”</p><p>She was right. She had this way of reading my face and knowing everything I was thinking and feeling without a single word spoken.  “I just want to go home. I want to call it a night.”</p><p>“I understand. Thank you so much for coming. It meant everything that you were here.” She leaned in for a kiss but I turned my head so she caught my ear.</p><p>“What, you don’t want to kiss me now?”</p><p>“I just want to go home.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with me kissing you?”</p><p>“Can we just go to the car now please?”</p><p>I grabbed her by the hand as we walked back to her car. Even though I was upset, it was like my thumb was automatically rubbing against her hand in reassurance. I was crazy about her. Even after everything Alice said, I was crazy about her. We got in the car. And I couldn’t bring myself to speak. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings- it was her birthday celebration and I knew she was hurting by what was said. I didn’t want to add to it. On the other hand, I did have a ton of questions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Be patient peeps.  We are running low on reserve chapters.    Hoping you like this chapter...   We know your opinion on Alice and what she did!  Darn girl!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                     <strong>CHAPTER 36</strong><br/>
<br/>
Bette turned to look at Tina, concerned at how inward she had turned. “Tee...please say something.”</p><p>What did she want me to say?  There really wasn’t much I felt I had the right to.  “There’s nothing to say.”</p><p>“I know that’s not true. What’s on your mind? You can talk to me....You’re upset about what Alice said, aren’t you?”</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, hoping to help pacify it.</p><p>“You know how I feel about you. Alice is upset that I ended things with her and she assumed that we were seeing each other while Alice and I—“</p><p>“Alice and you what?”</p><p>“I don’t know what to call it. We’re friends. We went out on a few dates for about a month. But that was it for me. I didn’t feel anything like that for her.”</p><p>“But you slept together.”</p><p>“We did, only a few times but…like I said, I didn’t feel anything for her. It wasn’t anything like what I felt for you. What I feel for you now.”</p><p>She squeezed my hand as she pulled into her driveway. “Tee, please believe me. This is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. Please don’t listen to what Alice said.”</p><p>“I’m trying not to. Truly I am. But some of what she said just keeps replaying in my mind.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“The theatre. Is it true? Do you take all girls to the theatre and just…fuck them?”</p><p>“That was just a coincidence!”</p><p>“How do I know that this is different? That what we have is different? That…I am different?”  I felt my questions were valid, and I desired to have answers.</p><p>Bette smiled as she looked into my eyes. She touched the side of my face lightly with two fingers and my face automatically turned towards them, like some innate reaction to her touch. She slowly leaned in and right before our lips touched... “Can’t you feel it...can’t you feel how different this is...?</p><p>I felt my body shudder as her lips merged with mine. Her tongue lightly brushed against my bottom lip and I could already feel my center tighten. In that moment, I forgot everything that Alice had said and all I could think about was getting this brunette in her house and showing her just how different this felt.</p><p>Our kiss was heated, and it continued as we walked haphazardly up her walkway and into her place.  Once she unlocked the door, we nearly fell in, quickly undressing each other, ourselves, until we were nearly down to our underwear.  Bette literally picked me up off of my feet and brought me to her bed where she placed me down.  I shifted back onto the bed, and before I knew it she was already topping me and loving me.  Her kiss was urgent and it was more aggressive than any of the times we made love earlier on this night.  The moment she broke the kiss, she lifted her chest from me and removed her bra, which allowed me the opportunity to do the same.  God I was so wet for her again.  Truth was, I was turned on most of the night.  I enjoyed meeting her friends, but all I kept recalling was everything we had just left while in her bed not too long before.  </p><p>I looked up to see those beautiful perky nipples already hard for me, and finding my own equally having successfully competed for the same.  I reached up and cupped her face, pulling her back down to me.  Our mouths once again discovered how primitive and yet imaginative our tongues could be.   We abandoned our last piece of sexy underwear and it was game on.  This time, I was a little more forward, and hoped that she would like me taking some initiative.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>“Jesus Al, did you have to honestly puke in the jeep!”  Shane asked as she helped Alice into her apartment.</p><p>“What the hell?  It wasn’t like I planned it,” Alice replied, her words slurring and leaning on Shane.</p><p>“That mouth of yours should be taped shut.  Between puking, you also had to regurgitate too much about you and Bette…which, by the way, wasn’t much to even open your big mouth about.”</p><p>“Hey, easy!  I had a right to say something.  Porter was being a coward and avoiding me.  You aren’t going to convince me she wasn’t fucking Tina when she was with me.”</p><p>“If she said she wasn’t, I believe her.”</p><p>“Of course you do.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”  Shane got Alice onto her sofa.</p><p>“You always believe her.”</p><p>Shane rolled her eyes.  “Do you have any cleaner for the car?  I need to do that now before it sets in any further.”</p><p>“Under the kitchen sink.”</p><p>Shane retrieved some cleaner and went outside to clean her jeep as Alice drifted off into a sleep on her sofa.</p><p>When Shane came back inside, she put the cleaner back and placed a blanket over Alice.   She stayed on the chair for a little while, just to make sure that she was okay, before returning to her own place.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>We hadn’t had sex like this before, but it was fucking amazing.  She said it was called tribbing, which I certainly hadn’t ever heard of, but God if this didn’t make you feel so incredibly close in an intimate way.  I could feel her swollen clit rubbing against my own, and stimulating it as our hips moved in unison to gain as much contact as we could manage. </p><p>“Oh God…Bette…”   Her moans and incessant rubbing of her center against my own was so crazy hot.  I loved this, and I could tell she did too.</p><p>“You…you like…that?”  Bette’s question was breathless as she worked her body hard to please Tina.  Tribbing wasn’t always the easiest method of having sex, but it could be the most intimate.  Bette Porter didn’t do this with just anyone; only those she felt the deepest connection to and definitely not one night stands or those who she knew she didn’t want to see long term.</p><p>“Mmm…hmmm…” I knew my reply was broken, rather jagged, but I was able to answer nonetheless.</p><p>“I…I don’t…do this…with anyone.”</p><p>My brows twisted.  “This…sex....or…”</p><p>Suddenly I felt her grind her clit into mind really hard when she answered.  “This!”</p><p>Her face fell to my neck where she started to make long licks up to my ear and back down to my clavicle.  She planted a few occasional nips here and there before her mouth once again found my nipple.  God did she know how to please a woman.   She rolled her tongue around my nipple then blew cool air, and when I thought my nipple couldn’t be any harder, she proved me wrong.</p><p>“Oh baby...”   Those were the last words before my ears were filled with hearing some guttural moans from her before she came hard.  When she did, there was even greater lubrication and as my climax built, my nails dug into her back the moment I came.</p><p>Bette dropped her head onto Tina’s shoulder momentarily as she caught her breath.  Her face as well as Tina’s revealing a sheen of sweat.  She rolled onto her back where her chest continued to rise and fall as her body started to settle.</p><p>I turned on my side to face her, my hand gently caressing her shoulder.  “That was amazing.”</p><p>Bette formed a satisfying smile at the corner of her mouth.  “I would ask if it was as good for you as it was for me, but I think I kind of got my answer.”</p><p>“Phenomenal.”   My mind went back to when she said she hadn’t done this with just anyone.  “Is it true, what you said?”</p><p>Bette looked at the ceiling, pausing a moment to try to determine where this was going.  “I’m sorry.  What are you referring to?”</p><p>She turned her head to look at me.  “About not doing what we just did, with really anyone.”</p><p>“Oh...this.  No.  No I don’t.”  She turned her head back, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Because…it’s…it’s so incredibly intimate.”</p><p>I had to admit, when she explained why, it touched my heart.   In fact, it had REALLY touched me, so much that I was speechless. My lack of responding back with something prompted her to turn and look at me.  </p><p>“Does that scare you?”</p><p>I shook my head and smiled as my hand came to a rest on her abdomen.  “I like that we shared something you don’t easily with others.”</p><p>“And, for the record, never with Alice.  As I said, we…we just were in a place that we were both single, horny and we just…fucked.”</p><p>“I think it fuels you.”</p><p>“What does?”</p><p>“The cat and mouse game.  The power and adrenalin rush of the pursuit.”</p><p>“How can you tell that simply by insignificant trysts with Alice?”</p><p>“It isn’t just Alice.  I’m a keen observer.  I have watched you.  The night of the gallery…even tonight at the club.  Just getting the drinks.  You have this charisma and magnetism that you enjoy.”</p><p>‘Is that bad?”</p><p>“No.  Maybe not for you.  Could make someone you are with feel a little…I don’t know… less than?”</p><p>Bette swallowed hard and turned on her side to face Tina.  “You don’t feel that…do you?”</p><p>I looked in her eyes as they searched mine.  “Bette, you are a powerful woman.  I think you know that.  It is easy for women to feel intimidated…especially ones who haven’t been with a woman sexually.”</p><p>It came as a surprise to Bette that Tina would feel intimidated.  Certainly she understood that she would have some reservations when it came to sex, but that confidence would build over time.  “I don’t want you to feel intimidated.   I want you to feel safe, and…and…loved.”</p><p>My eyes widened.  Was it too soon for me to get an instant high by hearing that word?  Cause I did.</p><p>“Did you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes.  Yes I did.  I do feel safe…and…loved.”</p><p>Bette smiled and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Tina’s lips.  “Good.”</p><p>When the kiss broke, I snuggled into her warm and naked body, wrapping my arm around her waist.   It wasn’t long before sleep once again took over, and I we both surrendered to the night.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>The next morning, I woke to find myself facing Bette as she slept.  I had this rare opportunity to lay there and just study her body.   Her skin was beautiful.  That mocha color that was so smooth, felt exceptionally nice against my body.  The curve of her body and every place that identified her as a woman, was deeply faultless.    My hand reached out and gently traced those curves, prompting her lashes to flutter as her awareness grew.  When my hand came to a rest on her mound, I heard her expel a disappointing moan.</p><p>The next thing I knew, her hand had gripped mine firmly, pushing it between her lips.  When my fingers found the spot, she dropped her mouth open and turned her head into the pillow as she parted her legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry about the delay...  you know who's fault it is right?</p><p>Oh yeah..SOOOO obvious who’s at fault here...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                               <strong>CHAPTER 37 </strong></p><p>The moment she parted her legs, she was inviting me in and I was so turned on by it.  I continued to slowly make circles around her clit, which was so wet from her becoming quickly aroused.  It pleased me so much to know I could have that effect on her.   “You are so wet.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Bette expressed in between whimpers of pleasure.</p><p>I leaned forward and placed my mouth over her nipple which hardened within seconds of my tongue teasing it.  Her chest rose up the moment I place a small bite at the base, having a little more confidence this time as to how much power my teeth applied.  </p><p>“Fuck…I need you.”  Bette wanted more action between her legs, but she didn’t want to express it outwardly, for she wanted Tina to do whatever it was she wanted, without much in the form of direction.  In due time, Bette could make demands, but not while Tina’s confidence was building.</p><p>How hot was that?  Hearing the person you have formed such deep feelings, plead that they need you.  I don’t think Bette knew how much her words, her tone, and her breathless moans affected me, but it made my pussy tight and wet.   I brought my mouth from her nipple and pressed my lips against hers.  One of her hands grabbed my ass and squeezed it tight, as the other pushed through my hair, pulling me in deeper for that kiss.</p><p>“Be…Bette…I…want you.”</p><p>Within seconds, I found myself on my back with her having reversed the direction of her body.  How the fuck did she do that so quickly?  I… I was actually stunned by not only how rapid that was, but how smooth.   She was topping me sixty-nine style, and she was sizzling.  I had wrapped my hands around her ass, but she wasn’t lowering herself down to me. Instead, Bette Porter was teasing me.  She planted her arms in such a way that I couldn’t close my legs if I wanted to.  She was strong, and her arms were extremely solid.   Her tongue started to thrash around inside my pussy, not wasting any time at all. </p><p>“Bette!”  I was getting annoyed.  The whole idea of this position was to please one another, and she was resisting lowing her body to me.</p><p>When she didn’t’ answer, I tried to move my legs so she would lose contact, but I couldn’t.  She was just that strong.   She was dominating me, and while it was frustrating, I had to admit, it was also really fucking hot.   Her chin was rubbing against my clit, as she tried hard to stimulate that area as well during the moments her tongue would leave there and return back inside me.</p><p>“Please…I want you,” I pleaded, seeing how wet and swollen she was, knowing she needed me even if she was resisting.</p><p>When Bette couldn’t stand waiting any longer, she lowered her body so Tina could make contact.  The moment she did, she moaned heavily into Tina’s pussy.  The guttural moan was so loud, and so intense, that Tina nearly came then.</p><p>As both women increased the pressure, pace, force, and more, they both started to climax.  Tina felt herself first to roll into a thunderous orgasm, moments before Bette did.   What followed was tender rotations of their tongues as they drew the orgasm out of one another and enjoyed the savor that resulted.</p><p>Bette slowly brought her leg over and laid flat on her back, not turning her body just yet as her chest rose and fell while her heartbeat slowly returned to normal.</p><p>When I looked over, her feet were by my head.  How could someone have the perfect feet?  Her legs were so smooth.  My fingers casually caressed her leg before I turned to kiss the top of her foot.  “Why on earth did you make me wait for you?”</p><p>Bette formed a smile that started at the corner of her mouth.  Tina’s annoyance was rather cute.</p><p>“Did you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes, I heard you.”</p><p>“So why did you do that?”</p><p>“Because I wanted you to… want.”</p><p>“Oh, you wanted me to want.   Well, I’m sure it wasn’t as pleasurable holding out now was it?”</p><p>“Maybe not, but when I finally gave in, it made for one hell of an experience.”</p><p>I turned on my side and rubbed her leg.  “I’m glad.  I’m happy that I am able to please you.”</p><p>Bette turned her body so she was now facing the beautiful blonde.  “Of course you do.”</p><p>“I know that more now that I did yesterday.  But, there is still that part of me that wants to always make sure you aren’t wanting for something you aren’t getting.  Promise me that you will tell me?  If you need more of something?”</p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>“I don’t really know everything you like…or if there is anything you don’t like.”</p><p>“Tina, we have no reason to rush all that do we?”</p><p>“No, we don’t. I just want to make sure we talk about it.  I know so many couples that say they wish that they did this or that when it came to their intimacy, and I’m like, ‘well, did you ever say anything?  Did you ever say what you wanted, or even ask what your partner wanted?’ and most didn’t.”</p><p>Bette brushed a few hairs from Tina’s face t behind her ear.  “I promise I will tell you.”</p><p>“And I you.”</p><p>“Okay, then it sounds like we are good.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>We both leaned in and gave one another a deep kiss before Bette’s cell phone started to ring. </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey baby girl.  I just wanted to see how you are doing.”</p><p>“Hi.  I’m good.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about last night, with Alice.”</p><p>“Kit, that isn’t your fault.  Alice owns her behavior.”</p><p>“I know she does.  I just hope it didn’t ruin the whole night for you.”</p><p>Bette looked over at Tina.  “No…it didn’t ruin anything.”</p><p>“You and Tina okay?”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “Better than okay.”</p><p>“Ohh…girl, are you two still in bed?”</p><p>“Yes, we are.”</p><p>“Shit!  Why didn’t you tell me?  Are you still going to take a look at that music contract I was telling you about?  I have to sign it tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course.  Um…why not stop by this afternoon?  We could get takeout and we can all eat.”</p><p>“You sure?  I don’t want to intrude with you and Tina.”</p><p>“No, I would like it.  Get a chance for you guys to get to know each other even more.”</p><p>“Okay.  Text me a time later.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.”  Bette ended the call and placed her phone on the nightstand.  “That was Kit.”</p><p>“I kinda got that.”</p><p>“She was just checking on things.  She was worried that Alice had ruined the night.”</p><p>I could sense that Kit was an important source of love and support for Bette. I hoped that she and I would be able to form a good relationship, considering how strong their bond was.   “That was nice of her to call and check.”</p><p>“We have a unique relationship.”</p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>“She sometimes can be very naive when it comes to certain business decisions, so I try to double check her contracts and stuff before she signs on that dotted line.   She has been burned in the past.  For a while we had some pretty rough battles over it, because she couldn’t get past the idea of her younger sister having a little more wisdom in some area.  Sometimes I feel like the older sister…other times, she is.”</p><p>“It’s nice that you both can be that for one another.”</p><p>“You know, you never really have mentioned much at all about your family.”</p><p>“It’s a sore subject.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any siblings?”</p><p>Ugh, she had to ask!  I suppose it was inevitable.  “Genetically?  Yes.  I have nothing to do with her though.”</p><p>“You want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No.  I have put that to rest a while ago.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.  It was for the best.”  The last thing I honestly ever wanted to talk about was my family.  In fact, if we never spoke of them again I would be quite happy.</p><p>Bette could sense that this was an area that Tina was not going to be happy to discuss, so she let it go.  “You know what I feel like?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Going for a run.”</p><p>“A run?  Would you mind if I joined you?”</p><p>“I was hoping you would want to.”</p><p>“Lucky for you, I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a run, so I actually packed a tank and shorts.”</p><p>“I read your mind then…be careful with those thoughts,” Bette joked.</p><p>I couldn’t help but look at her with such admiration.  She was truly amazing, and I had to admit…I was falling in love.  I thought I could be more careful, guarded, pace myself…but there was no other way I could describe these feelings except that I was falling for her….or maybe…I already had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I guess I can try to blame the intern all I want, but ya all know who has been the slacker lately.  *whistling*  Hope you enjoy...  ~  Chicki</p><p>In the words of a very wise woman, “Oh well. It is what it is.”<br/>~Kat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 38</p><p>We drove to one of the large parks that had a huge recreational path that Bette said she usually runs.   I had been to that place a while back, but not recently, and had to admit that the city did a great job investing in redeveloping this area.</p><p>As we ran, we chatted a bit about the upcoming show, and how she was feeling about it.  She was quite excited to meet Laurel Holloman, whose career she started to eagerly follow.  </p><p>After running 5 miles, we returned back to the car where we finished the water that she had on a waistband.  </p><p>“That was a decent run,” Bette said before handing the second water bottle over to Tina.</p><p>“Uh-huh.  A little harder for me to keep up with you because you are taller.”</p><p>“Is that the only reason?  It goes to show you, turning 30 is the new 20 for me!”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “You are definitely a young 30 baby.”</p><p>She leaned in and gave me a deep kiss, if to prove herself correct.   </p><p>“Now to get home and shower.”  Bette arched a brow in Tina’s direction.</p><p>“Are you into conserving water?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Once we returned back to her place, we removed our clothes and got into the shower.  Within no time at all, her hands were all over me, like as if it was the first time she ever laid eyes on my body.   She was simply…wild.   With our bodies full of soap, I felt her breasts easily slip over mine, and the sensation was crazy.  The warm water was cascading over our bodies, not discriminating between any curve and crevice as it traveled downward.</p><p>“Jesus,” I said aloud, as her tongue was ravaging my neck.  Damn she is relentless, I thought to myself, wondering what got into her.  Not that I was complaining.  I just wondered what it was that made her as energetic as she was.  </p><p>Bette moaned into her neck, then said something which made Tina make a connection.  “Thirty has nothing on me.”</p><p>“Ba..babe.”   I could hardly form a God damn sentence, as she awakened all my senses.  But, I had to tell her that she didn’t need to prove a thing to me.  Every time I tried to open my mouth to say something, I found myself breathless from what she was doing.  “Jesus…Mmm…Be…Bette..”</p><p>Before I realized it, she had turned me and was sucking on the back of my shoulder blade, her hands already searching my breasts.   I leaned my head back into her, and soon felt her mouth gently biting my neck.</p><p>The moment one of her hands left my breast and traveled down my stomach, I knew just where she was going.   Those hands…so gentle and yet so powerful at times.  I placed my feet further apart, inviting her to keep that hand moving south.</p><p>“Tell me what you want,” Bette whispered by her ear.</p><p>“You know what I want.”  Of course she knew what I wanted.  Was she going to make me tell her?  I surely hoped not.  My question was answered the moment I felt her fingers slip between my lips and graze my clit.    </p><p>Bette had taken full control, determined to please Tina without concern of it being reciprocated.  She was the Alpha in nearly every aspect of her life, and her sex life would be no different.   She was extremely focused on making sure Tina was more than satisfied, and eager to want more.</p><p>Her fingers were working their magic on my clit, when unexpectedly, her other hand slipped between my legs from behind where her fingers then entered my pussy.   “Ohhh… Bette..”   My God she was basically stimulating me both ways and from behind just seemed to make it all the more hot and intense.</p><p>“Cum for me,” she whispered by my ear.  So fucking hot to feel her breath and that sexy voice that was commanding that my body respond to her.</p><p>“I…I’m…so…close.”</p><p>Bette increased her rhythm, pace and pressure, and within seconds Tina felt her body climax and roll into a thunderous orgasm which ripped through her body.  Her legs immediately became week, which prompted Bette to quickly grab her.</p><p>“Fuck.  Bette, that was just…”</p><p>“Amazing shower sex?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d say.”  I turned to face her and caught that signature Bette Porter smile filled with confidence and rather pleased with herself to say the least.   I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers.  “I’d like to reciprocate…”  </p><p>“How about later?”</p><p>“Why not now?”</p><p>“Well, we are expecting company for one thing…”</p><p>“Okay, and for another thing…?</p><p>“We don’t always need equal things out.  There may be times that you are the receiver, and other times I am, and then times we both are.”</p><p>“But I like to please you too.”  I felt my confidence start to take a hit.  “Am I not doing what you like?”</p><p>Bette’s brows contoured.  “No.  It isn’t that at all.  It’s truly just one of those things with women that sometimes can differ with heterosexuals.  Unless some woman is blowing a guy and it is a one way thing, most hetero’s are having sexual intercourse together as one.  It’s just different Tee.”  Both women exited the shower.</p><p>I couldn’t help but feel slightly alarmed, but I wasn’t going to let my personal insecurities mess with the rest of the day.  “I do have to tell you though, if we keep having sex like this, I may not want to go home,” I said as I patted my hair dry with the towel.</p><p>“Well, maybe I don’t want you to go home,” Bette said.</p><p>I felt her arm fall on my naked hips as she planted a light kiss on the side of my neck. I could see her reflection in the mirror in front of me. Her naked body was glistening in the light as she was searching for a towel to dry herself. The realization set in that I would have to go home at some point today. She would be returning to work tomorrow to finish setting up this very important show, and I would return to my normal day to day routine. In my own home. Empty. </p><p>“I don’t want to go home. Even though we both know I have to.”  Was it too early to be thinking about this? We only just had sex for the very first time just yesterday. But the feeling of sharing a space together with this amazing and beautiful woman was a thought I couldn’t get out of my mind.</p><p>“I know Tee. This has been such a beautiful weekend with you. I don’t want it to end.” She leaned in and cupped her hands around my flushed cheeks and kissed me on the forehead. She smiled as she looked into my eyes. Gosh, she is so beautiful. How am I supposed to go home?</p><p>“I have enjoyed this weekend too. More than you can imagine.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I have an idea,” Bette said as I felt her hand run up my thigh.</p><p>“Kit will be here soon,” I warned as her lips were making their way from my clavicle up my neck.</p><p>“I know. Just giving you a taste of what’s to come...”</p><p>I felt my center tighten as I felt her warm breath hit my ear. Does it ever stop? The wanting?  I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. I felt her hands wrap around my naked ass as she lifted my legs on bathroom sink. Our tongues began to become familiar once again. And then I felt her pull away and smile. </p><p>“But like you said, Kit should be here soon.” She shot me that sly grin of hers as she lowered me down to my feet. </p><p>“We will continue...this...later” she said in between kisses. Jesus, what a fucking tease. But I had to admit, it was hot.</p><p>We dried off, got dressed and headed into the kitchen. I decided to make some lemonade for the three of us. It was exceptionally hot outside today so I figured fresh lemonade would hit the spot. And truth be told, I wanted to impress Kit just a little bit. I could sense that Bette and Kit were close, and I hoped I made a good impression last night.</p><p>“Babe, are we making lunch here or are we ordering out?”</p><p>“I figured we could order something for the three of us. You don’t mind, do you?”</p><p>“No, not at all. I’m almost finished with the lemonade.”</p><p>“Looks delicious, Tee.” She kissed me lightly on the lips as she walked past me. I could never get tired of kissing her. I watched as she placed three empty glasses on the kitchen table.  I swear I could just stare at her and find something new and unique about her. </p><p>“Do you have to be in early tomorrow?” I asked.</p><p>“I have a few morning meetings with the Holloman team. I have to get in touch with Peggy to see when she can make it this week. I think she’s going to love it.”</p><p>“I know she will. Has Laurel seen it yet?</p><p>“Not yet. And I don’t know which I’m more excited about. Meeting Laurel finally, or having her see the gallery.”</p><p>She could barely contain her excitement. It was so nice to see this side of her. </p><p>“I can’t wait to see it either, babe. I’m sure it looks perfect.”</p><p>“I really have missed having you there. It’s not the same doing this without you.”</p><p>“I have missed it too. But I have to say, I like this Bette a lot better,” I said half-jokingly followed by a wink.</p><p>“You know, you can always come back. I could really use your expertise and your help. I promise...I’ll behave.”  She came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. “Please?” She moved my hair over so she could kiss my neck, which sent chills over my whole body.</p><p>“You know I never beg,” She whispered.</p><p>“I’m kind of liking it.” The thought of Bette Porter asking for anything was far-fetched. Bette Porter begging for anything was impossible for me to imagine. Bette Porter begging ME for anything...now that was hot as hell. I knew I would not likely get this opportunity again. But as her teeth took hold of my earlobe, I was putty in her hands.</p><p>“Mmmm….in that case…yes, I would love to come back to work with you.”</p><p>“That easy, huh?”</p><p>“Well, you’re very persuasive Miss Porter. And only if you promise to be good...”</p><p>She turned me around and began to kiss me again. “Or, I could be very…very...bad.”</p><p>Before I could respond, we heard a knock at the door. </p><p>“Hey baby girl, you there?”</p><p>We fixed ourselves and straightened out our clothes before she opened the door.</p><p>“Hi Kit. Come in. Tina’s in the kitchen.” </p><p>Kit brought Bette in for a warm embrace. “I hope you have the AC on because it’s brutal outside.”</p><p>“We know. We went for a run this morning and it was just getting bad out then.”</p><p>“Be careful with running in this heat. Especially at your age,” Kit joked.</p><p>“Oh shut up you old bag.”</p><p>I brought out the lemonade and put it on the table for us. “Hi Kit. It’s nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Hey, Tina. Likewise of course. We had a nice time last night. The girls and I were glad you were able to make it and get to know each other.”</p><p>I said, rather shyly, “Well...not all of the girls.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t you listen to Alice. She’s always got something to say to someone. That is not a reflection of you at all. I promise.”</p><p>“I really liked getting to know everyone. They seem really nice.”</p><p>“Yeah they’re a good bunch. Speaking of Alice, have you heard from her?”</p><p>“No, and I better not unless it’s a HUGE apology to me and my girlfriend!!”</p><p>Girlfriend. I could really get used to hearing that come out of Bette’s mouth.  “Babe, it’s okay.”</p><p>“No! It’s not okay. She had no right to embarrass me in front of everyone. Or you.”</p><p>“I know, but-“</p><p>Kit interrupted. “No Tina, Bette is right on this one. She definitely owes her and YOU an apology. What happened was uncalled for.”</p><p>“Damn right it was uncalled for,” Bette said with a rising annoyance in her voice.</p><p>“Let’s not think about it. It’s the weekend, it’s a nice day outside,” I said, hoping to help de-escalate Bette from spiraling. </p><p>“And I don’t know about you baby sis, but I’m starving.” </p><p>Kit handed Bette and Tina the menu to look over. It was from a Thai place close to Bette’s house. </p><p>Bette was the first to offer up an idea. “How about a large Thai salad, a few orders of dumplings and a large pad Thai? We can all share?”</p><p>Kit and I nodded in agreement. As I was getting the plates and silverware together for lunch, Bette and Kit were in the living room going over the music contract. They were going back and forth lightly bickering over differences of opinions. I could tell both were very stubborn and didn’t like to admit when the other was right. In a way, I envied their relationship. As much as I wish my family and I could have a close relationship, I knew I was better off without them. The two sisters finally reached an agreement as I walked towards the living room with more lemonade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!   Well, here we are with another chappie.  Many thanks to my intern for always keeping us on our toes and writing when I fall behind!   As always, thanks so much for reading!  ~ Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 39</p><p>“And you tell them nothing less than this!” Bette said, concerning the music contract.</p><p>“Okay, Mother.”</p><p>“I’m serious Kit, I won’t let them take advantage of you!”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I get it!”</p><p>“Good!” Bette looked at her watch and realized the food should be ready to be picked up. “Tina and I will go pick up the food and we’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“It’s okay babe. I think I’m going to hang out here, with Kit. That is, if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Oh. No of course I don’t mind.” Bette gathered her purse and her car keys and gave Tina a kiss goodbye. “Don’t believe anything she tells you about me!” She smiled at both ladies and walked out the front door.</p><p>“I’m glad you two found each other. I haven’t seen my sister this happy in a long time.”</p><p>“I haven’t felt this happy in a long time either. She’s an amazing woman.”</p><p>“She really is. Stubborn as hell and can be hot headed sometimes, but an amazing woman none the less.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh at the honesty.  “Yes I have seen that too.”</p><p>“And you didn’t run for the hills? Girl, you are a keeper!”</p><p>Kit and I chatted about how I came to work with Bette at the gallery. I noticed that her glass was empty. “Would you like some more lemonade?”</p><p>“Actually, would you happen to have something a little stronger?”</p><p>“Oh…well, I’m not sure. This isn’t my house.” It was kind of strange to not know where some things were, but I had only been in Bette’s house once, and I wasn’t nearly as acclimated as Kit probably was.</p><p>“I know where she keeps the good stuff. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s okay. You go ahead.”</p><p>Bette parked her car out front and headed into the restaurant to retrieve their order. She felt a wave of happiness that Tina was starting to feel comfortable in her world; and with her sister. She was surprised Tina offered to stay back with Kit, and hoped that she would stay for a lot longer than just the meal. A smile formed on her face and wasn’t leaving anytime soon. That is, until she walked into the restaurant towards the front register.</p><p>“Bette!” Alice looked like hell. She was paler than usual, with evidence of makeup from the night before, and wearing a t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. </p><p>Bette shot her a look, a famous Bette Porter dismissive look, and walked past her to the register.</p><p>“Bette, c’mon. Please talk to me.”</p><p>“I have nothing to say to you.”  Bette turned towards the man at the counter. “Hi, I’m here to pick up an order to go for Bette please.”</p><p>“Look, I understand why you would be upset-”</p><p>“Upset doesn’t even begin to describe it. Now would you please-“</p><p>“I get it okay. I was an asshole. A real fucking asshole. It’s just-“</p><p>“No!”  Realizing she was getting loud, she spun her head to face Alice. “No. You were more than just an asshole. You completely humiliated me in front of my friends, the whole club, AND my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Girlfriend! Jesus, I didn’t realize-“</p><p>“No, because you were too busy with your jealous and precious ego to find out. Yes, she IS my girlfriend and you better get used to it. What we had was a good time, but it’s over. We are friends and nothing more.”</p><p>The term friends was a bitter pill to swallow for Alice. She was completely invested in the idea of Bette and her as a couple. An exclusive one. However, now she came to quickly realize that it was nothing like that. Her face contorted as she listened to what Bette was saying.</p><p>“I’m sorry to disappoint you Al, but that’s the truth of it!” She started to get loud again until the server came over with her bags of food. <br/>“Will you be needing and chopstick or plastic ware?”</p><p>“Huh? Yes, chopsticks will be great.”</p><p>Bette grabbed the food and headed quickly towards the front door. </p><p>“Fuck.” Alice headed towards the front door after her.</p><p>“Porter…ook I’m sorry! I’m sorry okay?”</p><p>Bette stopped as she got to her car door, facing away from Alice.</p><p>“I thought we could be something. And seeing you with her. All happy and…well…it hurt okay?”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry it hurt you. But that didn’t give you the right to hurt me AND her in process. Next time maybe think before you speak.”</p><p>Bette opened her car door, placed the food in her passenger’s seat, and headed towards home.</p><p>As she drove home, she tried to push the interaction with Alice out of her mind. Tina was right. It was the weekend- an amazing one at that. And she didn’t want that amazing feeling to go away. As the thought of Tina entered her mind, her face slowly drifted back into a big smile. The mere mention or thought of that blonde could light up her whole body. </p><p>“Hey guys, food’s here!” She shouted at what appeared to be an empty house. She set her purse and keys down on the table and saw Kit in the kitchen pouring herself another drink.</p><p>“Woah Kit, isn’t it a little early to be breaking into the heavy stuff?”</p><p>“It’s only a little bit. I promise I won’t drive yet, okay?”</p><p>“Okay...well, can you help me set up the food? Where’s Tina?”</p><p>“She just ran to the bathroom quickly to take a phone call.”</p><p>When I returned to the kitchen, I found Kit and Bette setting the table with food. “Wow that smells good. I haven’t had Thai in awhile.”</p><p>“Neither have I. This place is one of our favorites.” I could see Bette smile as Kit made the comment.</p><p>I turned towards Bette. “Well babe, it’s official. I’ll be back with you for this week at the Gallery.”</p><p>“That’s great! It’ll be nice to have you back, even if it’s just for a week.”</p><p>“Yeah, Donna said she’s glad that I finally got my shit together with my “girlfriend” and says Happy Birthday.”</p><p>Bette laughed. “Well, thank you? I think…”<br/>“Yes it’s a compliment!”</p><p>We sat down to eat and spent more time getting to know each other. Kit and Bette filled me in on more details about the girls. Kit was telling me some stories of her music career and her crazy experiences throughout the years. I told them about my home town and how I made my way to California and into my career.  With the conversation flowing so easily, I couldn’t believe that the afternoon had come and gone.</p><p>“Alright ladies, well I think I have intruded on your lovely afternoon long enough. So, I think I better get going. Good luck with the gallery this week. I’m sure it will be perfect by Saturday with you two lovebirds putting it together.”</p><p>“Are you going to the opening?”</p><p>“Of course I am. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>I was happy to hear that Kit would be coming to support Bette. And I guess, me as well. “Will you be bringing the girls too?”</p><p>“I’m sure they plan to be there as well to support you guys!”</p><p>Bette and I smiled, “Well, I’m glad to hear that. It’s going to be a good show.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll even get to meet the infamous Laurel that you talk about,” Kit stated.</p><p>“As long as I meet her first.” Bette gave her sister a little wink and helped Kit to the door and we all exchanged hugs goodbye.</p><p>“You girls be good. Call me tomorrow, sis.”</p><p>“Don’t forget what I said about the contract!”</p><p>“I won’t! It was nice to see you Tina.”</p><p>“You too Kit. Drive safe.” As Kit walked to her car, we shut the door and found a spot on the couch. I put my feet up and lay my head on her lap. It always felt so good to be this close to her. It wasn’t just the sex, although it has been the best sex I’ve ever had. It was more than that. The closeness of our bodies. How we simply connect in so many way. Emotionally and physically. I brought my hand to her leg and my thumb started stroking her inner thigh. She held my other hand while running her fingers through my hair with her free hand. There was a silence in the room. A peace that no one could break. Just her and I. In this moment together. I surely didn’t want to leave.</p><p>After a few moments, her words broke the silence.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” She asked as her fingers continued to run through my hair and down my neck.</p><p>“How much I don’t want to go home.”</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>I scrunched my brows as a grin formed at the corner of my mouth.  “Are you asking me to stay over another night?”</p><p>“Sure.  Why not?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I suppose I don’t want you to feel like I’m crowding your space.”</p><p>Her fingers continued to stroke my hair as she looked down at me.  “You are not crowding me at all.  I enjoy having you here.  I will just warn you that Monday’s I tend to be a whirlwind.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s the start of the workweek and things usually never start off very smooth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can change that.”</p><p>“Well wouldn’t that be wonderful if you had an ability to change how shitty Monday’s usually are.”</p><p>“How about we start with making sure we go to bed at a decent hour?”</p><p>“Tee, it’s only 7pm, far too early to get ready for bed.”</p><p>“So let’s watch a movie.”</p><p>“The Polar Express?” Bette questions rather sarcastically.</p><p>“Don’t’ be hating on that movie.  That was an awesome movie!”</p><p>“Do you like scary movies?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly that response came.  </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Really?  You really don’t?</p><p>“Really, I do not.”</p><p>“Why?  You get scared?”  I couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>“I don’t get scared.  I just don’t like them.”</p><p>“THE Bette Porter is scared of thrillers.  So you wouldn’t want to watch Friday the 13th?”</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>“Poltergeist?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“How about Halloween?”  I knew full well she wasn’t going to like any of these offers.</p><p>“Oh yes, let’s just ruin Halloween for the kids.”</p><p>Honestly, I couldn’t help but crack up.  Here is this woman, a true Alpha who is a power lesbian, and she was clearly uneasy with horror movies.  It was kind of intriguing.  “What is it about those kind of movies that you don’t like?”  I was careful not to use the word ‘scared’ as it would be a turn off and I likely wasn’t going to get anything back.</p><p>“I don’t find that they have a legitimate storyline.  I absolutely do not appreciate the element of surprise.   Just goes to show when people are vulnerable or not prepared what can happen.”</p><p>“So it’s a lack of control thing for you?”</p><p>Bette’s head dipped to the left as she pursed her lips, considering the question.  “I don’t know.  Maybe.”</p><p>“Fair enough.  What would you like to watch then?”</p><p>“I am up for a comedy.  Something light and fun.”</p><p>“Oh, have you seen Bridesmaids with Melissa McCarthy?”</p><p>“No, although I have seen a couple of her movies and she is hysterical.”</p><p>“I love her.   You have Netflix or something like that don’t you?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“No?  Seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously.  Tee, I hardly have time to watch the news let alone a movie.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s see…I think I can stream from my iPad to your TV.”  It took me a few minutes, but I was able to get my Netflix account to mirror to her TV.   “There.”</p><p>“Wow.  You just did that without me having Netflix?</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p>“It’s worth having a smart girlfriend isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>I laid against Bette as we both started to watch Bridesmaids.  I found her laughs to be so soothing.  Knowing the amount of stress this woman was usually under most days with work, her laughter was music to my ears.   In fact, there were a few times she laughed so hard that she snorted, which only caused me to laugh even more.  It turned out to be a relaxing evening, and one which I was happy before easing into a big week ahead of us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy Peeps!   Hope your day has been a good one.   We have been able to get some writing done and thus, a chapter for you!   Hope you like...   ~  Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                            <strong>CHAPTER 40</strong></p><p>If there was anything I had come to love in the last 24 hours or so, was the feel of her bare body with mine.   When I thought about it, there were few times that I enjoyed sleeping naked, and when I did, it was mainly if I fell asleep after I had sex.  The occasions were few and far between.  With Bette, I actually desired to sleep with as little clothing as possible.  I craved the feel of her smooth skin against my own.</p><p>When I finished brushing my teeth I had just my short silk robe wrapped around me as I approached her bed.  I noticed she was wearing a light sleep tank with just a thong.  That alone was criminally hot.  She was reading something on her iPad when I piled a few pillows on top of each other which garnered her attention.  Her eyes quickly scanned my robe.</p><p>“Well, look at you Ms. Kennard,” Bette said above her reading glasses.</p><p> “What?”  I slipped into bed, and when I did, the bottom edge of the robe slightly opened.</p><p>“Is there anything under that sexy robe?”</p><p>“Oh, there’s a lot under this robe,” I teased.</p><p>Bette’s eyes roamed my body as she removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand along with her iPad.   “You are a tease.”</p><p>“Do you like that?”</p><p>“Sure I do.”</p><p>“You know, if I recall, you didn’t allow me to make love to you this morning…in the shower.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “Are you keeping track?”</p><p>“My body constantly is wanting to touch you, so yes, I easily remember.”  I pulled the top sheet and light cover down a little further just before I straddled her.  I slowly undid my robe and let it fall open as I leaned forward so my lips hovered just above hers.  I teased her by pulling back a few times.  I knew the moment she slid her hand behind my neck that she had lost patience and before I realized it she was pulling my head towards her and had pressed her open mouth against my own.  Her tongue was rather eager to find my own.  Even when I was trying to top her, she wasn’t one to easily give up too much control.</p><p>“Mmm…”  Bette moaned into Tina’s mouth, her tongue fighting to dominate Tina’s.</p><p>When I tried to pull my lips from hers, her hand that was still behind my neck prevented my movement.  “Fuck,” I said against her lips before I felt her teeth grab my lower lip and slowly release it as she pulled her head back.</p><p>I looked down at her tank top to find her nipples having extended firmly against the fabric.  I could only imagine how wet she was, and the thought that I could do that to her turned me on even more, not to mention how much it helped build my confidence.</p><p>“You like what you see?” Bette asked, noticing where those beautiful hazel eyes were focused.</p><p>I nodded slowly before I allowed my thumbs to slide across the fabric.  As I did, I felt them grow even harder under my touch.</p><p>“Maybe you would like them even more once you remove my top.”</p><p>Just the suggestion made my own nipples turn stiffer than what they already were.  I reached down and took hold of the edge of her tank top and lifted up over her head.   Sure, I had seen her breasts quite a number of times since we made love yesterday, but that didn’t matter none, for I felt like I was seeing them for the first time and I couldn’t pull my eyes away.</p><p>I placed my hands over each one and let my thumbs roll across them once again.  This time, Bette closed her eyes slightly and arched her chest upward.  Her hands had quickly grabbed my own, forcing me to squeeze them.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Bette demanded.  </p><p>Her words were much more course than they were the first time we made love.  This time, she was needy and she wasn’t going to soften her approach.   In many ways, her candor was a complete turn on for me.    “You don’t like a slow and steady burn?”</p><p>“I’m not a very patient woman.”</p><p>“Why don’t you lay back and just enjoy the moment?” I felt her hands release mine, and what happened next was so unexpected and impulsive that I wasn’t sure I even reacted until I noticed the expression on her face.   Her hand had started down her stomach and towards her pubic bone where she intended to please herself.  This prompted me to swiftly grab her wrist. “Don’t you dare,” I warned.</p><p>Bette was taken back by Tina’s warning.   “And if I did?”  She teased.</p><p>“Then you would have to depend on that hand for a very long time.”  I released her hand, waiting to see what her choice was while I arched a brow to confirm my words.  When she didn’t resume her descent, I then brought my lips to her breast and started to circle her nipple with my tongue.  I dragged my fingers down her abdomen where I slid my hand to her pubic bone and left it there, hoping that this would drive her mad.</p><p>The brunette made every effort to arch her hips upward, hoping to make contact, but Tina had made sure that Bette wasn’t the one in control.  She was topping Bette and wasn’t going to let her determine the course, the pace, or anything else.</p><p>“Jesus Tina…”</p><p>After I gave enough attention to each of her breasts, I planted a series of kisses down her abdomen, pausing just before her pubic bone.  I looked up to find her eyes focused on me.</p><p>“I need to feel you.”</p><p>“You need it?”</p><p>Bette nodded.   “Now.  Fuck me…now.”</p><p>I felt I prolonged things enough, particularly for this extremely impatient woman.  The last piece of clothing she had on was this gorgeous lace and partially embroidered thong.  I pressed my mouth against the fabric, feeling how damp and warm it had become.   I dragged this final piece of clothing down her legs, moving my leg so it could come off.  Once it was off, I discarded my silk robe and quickly positioned myself between Bette’s hips.  I looked up at her one final time, and her face showed she was needing me in a significant way.  I slipped my tongue between her lips which were saturated with her arousal.  Her clit was distended, and she was more than ready.   </p><p>Bette arched her hips the moment she felt Tina’s tongue start to make long licks from her clit down to her center and back up.   She was fully aware of how wet she felt, and knew that Tina was taking all of that in and consuming her.   As soon as she felt her warm tongue enter her, Bette let out a soft whimper.</p><p>Oh how the taste of this woman awakened me in ways I could hardly describe.  When she twisted her body as I pleased her, I knew her pleasure was heightened, and it only made me more confident.  My fingers and mouth enjoyed searching, feeling, and driving inside her. </p><p>I recognized I had her when her hips started to buck uncontrollably, as I felt the walls of her pussy grasp my fingers.</p><p>Bette grabbed a handful of sheets as she arched her head back, slightly holding her breath the moment she felt her pleasure climax and roll into a warm and powerful orgasm.  She screamed Tina’s name as she exhaled through it.</p><p>God how I loved hearing her and feeling her when she came.  I don’t know what I enjoyed most, making her cum for me, or how she made me cum.  Both were completely satisfying in their own way.   I could see her chest rising and falling as my mouth finished its business.</p><p>Bette placed her forearm over her head as she was catching her breath.  The moment she no longer felt Tina’s mouth on her, she glanced down to find the blonde was already moving to be beside her.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?”  Bette asked.</p><p>“I’d say it was one hell of an orgasm Bette Porter.”  I couldn’t help but bask in a little glory that I was able to bring her to such a pleasurable place.</p><p>Bette nodded her head as her breathing returned to normal.  “I’m not going to deny that.  You must have had a hell of a teacher.”</p><p>“One could say that.”  I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.  I could see she looked rather tired, even though I was the one who did all the work.   “Why don’t you get some rest?”</p><p>“Me?  No, I’m not tired.”</p><p>“You look it,” I said as I caressed her arm.</p><p>“I would like to make love to you.”</p><p>“I know you would, but you did that this morning, and I really think with the show coming up that it is important that you get your rest.”</p><p>Bette fought the heaviness that her eyelids were starting to feel.  The orgasm had literally brought a full sense of relaxation to her and while she wanted to reciprocate, her body was falling into a slumber.</p><p>                                                                                          #</p><p>The next morning I felt her spooning me from behind, both of us completely naked from the night before.  God I loved the feeling of her skin against my own.   How could I have fallen so fast for another human being? I don’t think I ever fell for anyone so hard, so fast.  I found that I enjoyed everything about her… her charm, her sexiness, her kindness, her passion.  I loved her intensity, even if it somehow could be overwhelming, it was also something that made her who she was, and how could I love one part and not come to appreciate the others?</p><p>I looked down at the hand from her arm that was draped over me.  I slowly traced the veins on the back of her hand, relishing in this moment.  When I felt her stir behind me, I stopped tracing her skin so as not to wake her.  She still had some time to rest until the alarm went off, and I really wanted her to get as much relaxation as possible.  I knew this week would be a pretty stressful one because there would be little wiggle room for anything to go wrong, with such little time to fix it.</p><p>When Bette had turned over in bed, I waited a few minutes before I got out and quietly threw my clothes on from the day before.  I had wanted to go home to shower and get fresh clothes before meeting her at the gallery, so it didn’t bother me to be wearing the same clothes.  I also knew if I had just thrown on my robe, she would try to get frisky which would cause her to be late for work and then set the stage for a stressful start to the day and beyond.</p><p>I made my way to the kitchen and checked the fridge and cupboard for what she had that I could prepare.  I opted to make Sweet Potato Kale Frittata.  I cut and sautéed some sweet potato, then did the same to the kale before putting everything together in a baking dish to bake for the next 15 minutes.</p><p>                                                                                    #</p><p>Bette woke to the sound of her alarm going off.  She blindly felt for the snooze button whose location she knew by heart.  Slowly, her hand stretched across the bed feeling for Tina.  When she didn’t feel her that prompted her to waken faster than the alarm itself.    “Tee?”</p><p>I brought a tray with a piece of Frittata, orange juice, and some fresh fruit cut up to the bedroom.  “Morning.”</p><p>“Hey, I was wondering where you were.”</p><p>“Oh, did you miss me?”  The cutest grin formed at the corner of her face.</p><p>“I may have.   What did you do here?”</p><p>I placed the tray on her lap.  “You have nice healthy breakfast to start your day.”  I sat on top of the covers aside of her.   I had brought two forks for us to share this rather decent size of frittata that I cut.  “I hope you like it.  It’s sweet potato and kale.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will.  You find everything okay?”</p><p>“I did.  I hope you don’t mind that I just took it upon myself to—“</p><p>“Of course not.”  Bette brought a piece of frittata to her mouth.  “Mmm…wow…this is really good.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes.  I may have to keep you around simply for your culinary skills.”</p><p>“Only those skills?”</p><p>Bette smiled as she sipped some orange juice. </p><p>After we both took turns having more frittata she brought a forkful to my mouth and offered to feed me.  God that was so fucking sexy and sweet at the same time.  I took it from her fork and watched as her eyes gazed upon my lips while I accepted her offer.  “Mmm…I have to admit, it came out pretty good.”</p><p>I took one of the strawberries and brought it to her mouth.  Just when she brought her head towards my fingers to take a bite, I pulled it away.  I couldn’t help but smile at her initial annoyance.  I wasn’t going to tease her too much, for I knew she would quickly make it sexual so I decided to feed it to her and then begin a discussion about the day and what we would be doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Hello!   Hope your Saturday is a good one.    Here is the next chapter.  ~  Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 41</strong>
</p><p>After about ten minutes, I stood up and grabbed the tray from her.  “I’m going to go home this morning so I can shower and get dressed.  I figured I would meet you at the gallery right after.</p><p>“You are welcome to shower here.”</p><p>“Thanks babe, but I didn’t bring any extra clothes.  Not to mention, if I took these clothes off, I doubt you or I would be behaving, and then you would be late for work, and we all know how the rest of the day would go if you were feeling rushed all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could go for a quickie…see if we can break a record.”</p><p>“Orrr…you could get to work on time, and not be bitching at everyone all day.”</p><p>“I don’t bitch…do I?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh really hard as I walked out of the room with the tray.  This prompted her to get out of bed and follow me to the kitchen.</p><p>“Am I really that bad?”</p><p>I gave her a pointed look which said it all, but didn’t stop those hands from slipping around my waist and trying to put the make on me.  “Did you hear what I said?”</p><p>“Yes, but I am certain you can be persuaded.”  Bette leaned in and started to kiss Tina’s neck.   “Everyone has a breaking point.”</p><p>Fuck…I had to be strong.  I couldn’t let her break me down, even though I couldn’t deny that my body was already responding to her.   “B…Bette.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm…”</p><p>“I don’t…”   Jesus, that damn tongue of hers!  “…want you to…be late.”</p><p>Bette started to slowly unbutton Tina’s shirt as her mouth never left her neck.  “I’m the boss…I can…be…late,” she said in between nips and kisses.</p><p>It took all I had, but I took hold of her hands and brought them to my lips where I kissed them.  She pulled her face away from my neck and locked eyes with my own.  “I know you are the boss, but it doesn’t mean you can be late when your grumpiness affects everyone else, including me.  Do you honestly want to be grouchy with me on my first day back to work?”</p><p>“Of course not.  I wouldn’t be.”</p><p>“You will be.  You don’t mean to be, but you had a nice breakfast and you slept well last night as far as I could tell.  So, let’s go three for three and get you to work on time.  I’m going home now anyway.”</p><p>Bette let out a big sigh.  “Okay.  What time will you be there?”</p><p>“I don’t know… maybe by ten?”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>I leaned in and gave her a kiss before grabbing my bags and heading out the door to my place.</p><p>                                                                                                #</p><p>Bette had faced some typical Monday morning traffic, but was dealing with it in a far more relaxed manner than she normally did.  She had a terrific weekend with Tina, slept well the night before following some tremendous sex, and woke to a delicious breakfast.  She also was looking forward to Tina returning to work, so all in all she was in a really good mood for the last Monday before a show.</p><p>“Morning James.”</p><p>“Hey boss.”</p><p>“Have a nice weekend?”</p><p>James looked twice at the woman who usually came in like a bear on a Monday.   “Um…yeah.  You?”</p><p>“Yes, it was really nice.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“By the way, Tina is coming back to work today.  She said she would probably be in around ten.”</p><p>“Okay.  Sounds good.”</p><p>Bette went to her office and started to retrieve voicemails, and look through some emails that had come in since Friday.  She had sworn she wouldn’t work too much over the weekend, and with Tina’s presence, she had every reason not to.  While she jotted down a few names and phone numbers as she listened to her voicemail, she deleted some spam emails, leaving the more important ones to read later in the day.</p><p>By mid-morning, she had returned the necessary phone calls and responded to most all of her emails.</p><p>“Morning James.”</p><p>“Hey Tina.”</p><p>“How was your weekend?”</p><p>“It was good.  You?”</p><p>“It was great!”</p><p>“Good.  Do anything fun?”</p><p>“You could say that.”   I proceeded to Bette’s office where I found her just ending a phone call.  “Morning.”</p><p>A smile formed on Bette’s face as her eyes wandered from head to toe and back up.  “That’s a nice dress.”</p><p>“Thank you.  So…what do you want me to do today?”</p><p>“Well, we need to get these large banners up.  There is a crew on the floor that you can work with, and they are tagged to match each of the sides so you will be able to know where they go.  Just keep an eye out for how they look.  You don’t want them too high, but not too low either.”</p><p>“Okay, I can do that.”</p><p>“That will be a big help.”</p><p>I started to turn and walk out of her office when she called me back.   “Yes?”</p><p>She stood from her desk and walked around it. “Did you forget something?”</p><p>“Forget?  Um…no, I don’t think…”  Once she formed that signature Porter smile, I knew her thoughts were devious.    She had leaned back against her desk, resting her ass on just the edge, waiting for me to approach her.   I slowly took a few steps towards her and suddenly felt like I was under her spell.</p><p>“You know…you forbid me to be late for work.  However, now that I am here, and was here on time, I think it’s time to go on break.”</p><p>“Bette…we can’t possibly…”</p><p>She walked passed me and in one swift motion she locked her office door and hit the switch which automatically closed all the window blinds.   “You were saying?”</p><p>I felt my heart race and my nipples stiffen the moment I heard the lock engage from behind.  It suddenly felt like it was 90 degrees in that office.  My face felt flushed, and there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that she took notice of this, and the powerful Alpha lesbian that she is, was likely enjoying every minute of my initial disbelief.  I hadn’t moved an inch, knowing she was approaching me from behind.</p><p>I felt both of her hands travel over my back before carefully taking hold of the zipper on my dress.  Her mouth was close to my ear where I could feel her warm breath.   “You didn’t think I was going to let you get away with pleasing me last night and not allow me to do the same did you?”</p><p>With each word she exhaled a breath that prompted my hair to move just enough to tantalize my ear.  Jesus, this woman was just making me come completely undone and I didn’t know what to do.  Although we came close to having sex in her office we never actually followed through with it.  The only reason being, that between the both of us we were waiting to have sex.  There didn’t seem to be anything that could be preventing her from following through on her intentions.</p><p>The moment I felt her fingers lower the zipper and graze the skin on my back, I felt my skin come alive.  I had never had sex at work, and while I was a little apprehensive, I also didn’t want her to stop.   “Bette…”</p><p>“Mm-hmm?”  Bette said as her mouth found my neck.</p><p>I arched my neck in a way that offered her more access.  “How long is our break?”</p><p>“As long…as…we…need,” Bette said in between small nips on my neck.</p><p>Once my zipper was all the way down, her hands slipped inside and touched my back before slipping the dress off my shoulders and to the floor.  I felt so exposed standing in her office in only my thong and bra.   She was still standing behind me, her hands lightly traveling down my arms and then back up.</p><p>I slowly turned to face her, brushing a few curls from her face.  Her eyes were filled with so much desire for me, and it made me hot just looking at her wanting to please me.  Without much warning, she lifted my ass onto the conference table.  “Fuck.”</p><p>My hands slipped on both sides of her face as she came forward and started kissing me.  Her tongue aggressively separated my lips, failing to nicely request permission.  Her demeanor was turning me on even more.  Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed how considerate and gentle she was when we made love for the first time, but this was that Alpha side that was her home, the thing she felt most comfortable…it held power, domination, and more.</p><p>Bette’s kiss was filled with passion and force.  She eased Tina down onto the conference room table and didn’t waste any time using her mouth and tongue to please every bit of skin.  The lace bra that so delicately framed Tina’s breasts was pushed up and over them so she could access her nipples.     Her hands had reached under her, squeezing her ass as she went south. </p><p>I couldn’t believe I was laying on the conference room table, letting her have her way with me.  It was the most tantalizing and hottest things we did, so far.  Perhaps a small part was that we shouldn’t have really been doing so in what was really a more public place.  Today, Bette was eager to please me but also to really dictate how I was going to receive pleasure from her.</p><p>“Bette…I need you.”  My center ached…literally.  I felt so wet, but it felt extremely tight due to necessity.   She didn’t make me wait too long before I felt her breath just over my center.   “Oh…baby.”  My brows twisted as I expressed a satisfying breath the moment her mouth took control of me.</p><p>Tina’s moans and words drove Bette crazy.  She was hell bent on pleasing this woman and making every experience something that she wouldn’t forget.    Her mouth captured the essence of Tina Kennard, and she wasn’t going to stop that category 5 hurricane tongue of hers until Tina pleaded for her to.   She did things with that tongue to her clit and pussy that she wasn’t even sure she had ever done to another woman.</p><p>Jesus Christ, how did she do that?  How…?  Even the questions in my own head felt like they were asked with a loss of oxygen.  She knew how to satisfy a woman, and that my body was completely under her control.    When she exposed the head of my clit, her tongue gave me a sensation like nothing else.  She knew she perfected this, and when she did it, I lost myself completely.    The moment I started to feel my climax build, I grabbed a handful of her hair in the hopes I could somehow prevent her from pulling back.    “Don’t stop…please…don’t—“  I couldn’t finish my pleas, for the orgasm ripped through my body and the woman she was, continued to draw every bit out, no matter how sensitive I had become.</p><p>I felt her readjust my panties, and fix my bra as I started to regain some semblance of myself.  I swear, I thought I was enjoying sex since I first started to engage in it, but I’m telling you, it wasn’t until I was under her touch, did I know what kind of pleasure I was supposed to be feeling.</p><p>Just when I thought she couldn’t get any more adorable, there she was helping me up off the table, and retrieving my dress from the floor.</p><p>“Send me the cleaning bill,” she said as she handed me the dress with the cutest smile to adorn her face.</p><p>“It was only on the floor a short time.”</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed me. “It’s a write off Luv.”   I could taste myself on her, and it made me hot knowing that I would remain on her lips for the rest of the day.  </p><p>“Do you even have a clue how crazy you make me?”  I asked her this just as she turned back towards her desk.</p><p>Bette turned and smiled.  “Not nearly as crazy as you make me.”</p><p>“Really?  You seem to hide it well.”</p><p>“What?   Are you saying I don’t show you how crazy I am about you?”</p><p>“No, I know you are into me.  I mean, I feel like outwardly I sometimes am not able to contain myself, while you just are so confident and comfortable…that’s what I meant more than feeling like you aren’t into me or something.  I know you are.”</p><p>Bette took a few steps towards me.  “Let’s put it this way.  I have never brought anyone to my office and fucked them, not on the conference table…not anywhere.”</p><p>I felt myself go a little weak when she said that and followed it with a sexy kiss.   “Good to know,” I said a little sheepishly.</p><p>The next few hours, I helped to hang the banners that promoted the various sections of the art and started to design the program for the evening that would be available to all the attendees.   Once I received Bette’s approval on my concept, I was able to keep those creative juices flowing.    The rest of the morning and early afternoon started to pass quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are very happy you are enjoying the chapter.  We had to practice the conference table scene just to be sure we wrote it properly.  *wink*   ~  Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 42<br/>“It looks great Bette,” I said as we both walked through the gallery.  She had a punch list she had been working on so those things would be addressed during the week.</p><p>Bette looked around and smiled.  “It does, doesn’t it?  I couldn’t have done it without you, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Or course you could have.  Who are you kidding? This is your niche.  This is what you do.”</p><p>Bette smiled and moved her head a little.  “It’s different, having you be a part of it.”</p><p>I reached for her hand and squeezed it.  “It’s been a great project to work on.   Is there anything else you need help with?”</p><p>Looking at the punch list there wasn’t really anything Tina could do from the list.  “Not from the list really.”</p><p>Bette returned to her office and I had tied up a few loose ends.  It was now 3:30pm and it looked like my work was done for the day, so I packed up my laptop and my briefcase. I felt the urge to cook tonight, and was thinking where we spent the whole weekend at her place, I was hoping she would be up to staying at mine tonight.  I was beginning to feel comfortable in her space, and I was hoping she would feel the same in mine. It may not be as roomy as hers, but I was still hoping she would feel comfortable. </p><p>I walked out of the conference room and followed her angelic voice down the hall. She was updating James on what needed to be done over the next few days to get ready for the opening.</p><p>“When Peggy and Laurel arrive I want everything to be perfect for her.”</p><p>James was making some notes on his pad and checking things off as Bette was going down her list.</p><p>“Hey babe, Hi James. I’m sorry to interrupt but I’m all set here and I’m about to head out.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll have to get started on this list if I want to get out on time,” Bette said just as her phone started to ring. “Excuse me Tee, don’t leave yet! I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She answered her phone and made her way down the hall. Leaving James and I.  I liked James quite a bit. He was a hard worker and I could tell in the short time I was in his presence that he was a very loyal person for Bette. </p><p>“It’s coming along nicely, James.”</p><p>“Yeah, Bette’s done a great job. I guess it makes the late nights and the frequent mood swings from the boss kind of worth it.”</p><p>We both laughed at the blunt honesty. “Yeah I guess it is.”</p><p>“I actually wanted to thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me? For what? I only came back this week,” I laughed.</p><p>“Whatever you’re um...doing to Bette. Keep doing it. She came in this morning a different person. Someone actually broke a lightbulb in the main hall, and she brushed it off like it was no big deal and just ordered a new one.” </p><p>This made me smile.</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry. What did I miss?” Bette asked, looking between the two.</p><p>James and I seemed to be in sync as we said, “Nothing.”</p><p>Bette raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the conversation was while she was on the phone. “What are you two up to?”</p><p>James quickly changed the subject. “I better go get started on that list boss. It’s nice to have you back Tina.”</p><p>“Thanks James. It’s good to be back.” James made his way back to his desk to complete his tasks.</p><p>“What was that all about?”</p><p>“It seems I have put you in a good Monday mood for a change.”</p><p>“Well..” she searched the hall to make sure no one was around as she brought her lips only inches from my ear, “when one has been having unbelievably satisfying sex all weekend, making their girlfriend orgasm on their conference table, and being able to see her beautiful face all day, not even Monday could put them in a bad mood.” She patted my ass as she walked me back to her office. Gosh, I was so under her spell. Everything about her made me weak in the knees. </p><p>“So should I bring some food back to my place tonight for dinner? You are coming to my house tonight, I hope.”</p><p>“Actually babe, I meant to talk to you.”</p><p>Bette looked a bit worried. “Oh? About what?”</p><p>“I was thinking, maybe you could come over to my apartment tonight. I’d like to cook for you.”</p><p>“You can cook at my place. You know that.”</p><p>“I know. Do you not feel comfortable at my place?”</p><p>“No no, it’s not that at all. I just thought you liked it at mine.”</p><p>“I do. You’ve been very generous this past weekend. And I want to return the same to you.”</p><p>“Okay Tee. Your place it is. Can I bring anything?”</p><p>“No I’ll pick up everything we need for dinner. Just make sure to pack a bag.”</p><p>“Oh...a bag.  Is that a request or a demand?” She asked, that sly smile appeared on her face again. She knew what I meant. I could see she was enjoying me being forward.</p><p>“A demand.”  I wrapped my hand around her neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. Her hands landed on my hips as she kissed me back, slowly sliding her hands down to grab my ass. Just as I felt my lips parted by her tongue, we were unexpectedly interrupted.</p><p>“Hey Be-…Excuse me.” James quickly turned around, surprised and slightly embarrassed by what he walked in on. </p><p>“James! Knock before you come in, please!”</p><p>“I’m...I’m sorry boss. I’ll come back later.”</p><p>“Yes, please do!”</p><p>James practically ran out and shut the door behind him. </p><p>I looked at Bette and we couldn’t help but bust out in laughter. As embarrassed as I was, it was quite funny.</p><p>“Could you imagine Bette if he walked in this morning.”</p><p>“That is why I locked the door this morning.  However, my intentioned were already set in my mind.  Now, where were we?”</p><p>She place her hands back on my hips and was bringing her lips to mine until I place my pointer finger over them.  “I should get going. I have some shopping to do before you come over. It’s about 4 now. Dinner at 7:00pm?”</p><p>Bette let out a sigh. However, it was followed by a smile, knowing their night was nowhere near over.<br/>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>I grabbed my bags and started heading out, “And DON’T forget that overnight bag.” I shot her a wink and blew her a kiss as I walked out of her office. Luckily, James was doing work on the other side of the building so we didn’t cross paths as I left. Now to the grocery store to get things for a lovely dinner with my amazing girlfriend.</p><p>						#</p><p>Bette returned to her office where she finished her list and responded to some emails from investors, the Hollomon team and Peggy Peabody.  She had run enough shows to know what to expect the week before and this one was no different.   You plan for the worse, and hope for the best.  She had to anticipate everything down to parking.</p><p>James poked his head in.  “Hey boss, you mind if I head out?  I have a dentist appointment this afternoon.”</p><p>“Those appointments aren’t pleasant,” Bette said as she was typing away at her computer.</p><p>“Just a cleaning.”<br/>“That’s how it all starts.  Then they do x-rays and before you know it, they are doing fillings.  God I hate the sound of that drill.”</p><p>James laughed.  “Well, I just zone out.  It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>“Good luck with your appointment.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Once James left, Bette stayed another hour before wrapping things up and leaving for home.   When she arrived, she showered and put on a comfortable outfit and packed a bag.    She looked through the bag a few times to make sure she had everything.</p><p>						#</p><p>I put the chicken in the oven and began to cut up the vegetables to sauté them in the pan for dinner. I had the pot of water ready to boil for the pasta. I figured this week would be exceptionally stressful for Bette, so a nice home cooked meal could help ease her into it a bit. I started to bop my head to the song on the radio. I enjoyed listening to music as I cooked, and tonight was not any different. </p><p>It was now 5:50pm and Bette should be here soon. The thought of spending yet another night with this woman made me light up. I chuckled as my mind brought me back to James walking in on us making out. A part of me was embarrassed, but another part of me was at ease because in reality, I wasn’t embarrassed at all. For the first time in a long time, maybe even ever, I felt completely and totally comfortable with myself. I put the bottle of white wine and two glasses on the table I set for us and continued to make dinner. I already couldn’t wait to see her.</p><p>						#</p><p>On the way to Tina’s, Bette stopped to pick up a beautiful bouquet of flowers.   She never really bought flowers for the women she was dating, but when it came to Tina, things felt very different.  Exceptionally different in fact.</p><p>Once she made her purchase, she headed to Tina’s.   When she arrived, she grabbed her overnight bag, laptop bag, purse and flowers.  Her hands were certainly full, but she was able to navigate the stairs and knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” I shouted out.</p><p>I would if I could, Bette thought to herself.  Just as she tried to balance all the things she had, Tina opened the door.</p><p>“Oh baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had so many things.”   I immediately spotted the pretty bouquet of flowers.  “You didn’t have to do that.  They are beautiful.”</p><p>“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to.  I know how much you like flowers.”<br/>“I do.  I love flowers.”  I took them from her and brought them to my nose.  “They smell so good.”</p><p>Bette came into the house and dropped her bags by sofa.  “It smells wonderful.”</p><p>Once I placed the flowers on the counter, I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.  “I’m so glad you are here.”</p><p>“Me too.”   Bette didn’t remember a time that a woman made her smile so much.  This woman, did just that.   It was a wonderful feeling, and a daunting one too.   It was daunting in the sense that no other woman reached the level of emotion that she felt, which equated to someone else controlling pieces of her happiness, contentment and more.</p><p>I let my hands slide up and down her arms.  “How was the rest of your afternoon?”</p><p>“It was good.  I feel good about the show.  I think we have plenty of time to wrap up what we need to, and be able to meet with Peggy and Laurel the night before the show Friday.  I firmed up a meeting with all of us Thursday evening, so everything will need to be in place so they get to see the art and give Laurel time to approve everything, as well as have dinner afterwards.</p><p>“That sounds like a solid plan.  I think they will appreciate you taking them to dinner.”</p><p>“Not just them…us.  You will be there too of course.”</p><p>“I wasn’t about to assume.”</p><p>“Of course you would be.”</p><p>“Will James be as well?”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t go to these things.”</p><p>“But he contributes a lot to the shows.”   I felt kind of bad that I would be invited to attend this dinner with the artist that we worked hard to prepare a show for, and James would not be a part of it.   “Do you think you should invite him?”</p><p>“Tee, it isn’t just having you be there only because of your contributions.”</p><p>“Then what else is it?”</p><p>Bette traced her hand alongside Tina’s face and looked into her eyes.  “It’s because I want you to accompany me.   I want them to know who my partner is.”</p><p>When she said that, it was so endearing.  It felt stronger than even referring to me as her girlfriend.  “Your partner huh?”</p><p>“Yes, my partner.  Does that scare you?”</p><p>“No, not at all.  I like it actually.”  For some reason, that made it sound more solid and real.  “It feels more… I don’t know…just more.”   Bette placed another kiss on my lips before she took a seat in the chair that she had every time she sat in my kitchen.  I liked that she had her own seat, and also her own side of the bed, for I anticipated she would once again take that side when it was time for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.  Your comments are always enjoyable.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   <strong>CHAPTER 43</strong></p><p>“I am stuffed! That was delicious Tee, thank you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it. I enjoy cooking for you.”</p><p>“Well if you keep cooking like this, I might not want to let you go!”</p><p>“Ohh so you’re only with me for my cooking, is that it?”</p><p>“Among other things...” she said as she reached for my hand and placed a few light kisses on the tops of my fingers and then the back of my hand.</p><p>“Here, let me help you with the dishes.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. Really. I can take care of this.  Go slip into something more comfortable and I’ll join you as soon as I’m done.”</p><p>“Yes Miss Kennard. I’ll get right on it, bossy.”</p><p>“You’re not the only one that can make demands Porter.” That made us both chuckle. She took her wine glass and went for her bag that was near the couch. She brought it to the bedroom to slip into some pajamas. A pair of silky dark blue pants and matching silky short sleeve v-cut top to go with it. They were tight enough to show off her ass, but loose enough to drape right over her bare naked breasts.</p><p>As Bette was putting her toothbrush and comb in the bathroom, she heard her phone ringing from her purse. She went to the living room to answer it.  “Daddy, hi. It’s late for you, are you okay?”</p><p>I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation over the running water of the sink as I was rinsing off the dishes. But I did hear Bette’s voice get higher in pitch and I saw she had a big excited smile on her face. I turned to look back at the task at hand when Bette was making her way into the kitchen waving her arm at me for my attention. Something put her in an even better mood than before.</p><p>“Okay Daddy, I’ll see you then...I love you too. Okay…bye.” She then ended the call and gave me this big smile.</p><p>“Well babe, are you going to tell me what prompted this adorable smile, or should I guess?”</p><p>She was trying to find the words through smiling gasps. “That was my dad. He says he’s coming to the opening.”</p><p>“Oh wow. That’s awesome babe! Does he usually attend these events?”</p><p>“Ah, sometimes. When he is around the area. He works a lot and travels often. But I guess he received the memo I sent him about the show and he said he’ll be there so…”</p><p>“I’m so happy for you Bette.”</p><p>From what I had gathered over these past few weeks, Bette thought highly of her dad. She was very interested in his opinion of her. Whenever she discussed her past about high school and university and then her job, she always mentioned how proud Melvin was of her and how that was important to her. How it impacted many decisions in her life.</p><p>“I can’t wait to show him what I’ve done. He’ll be so impressed. Especially when I tell him I did it in three weeks.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be very proud.” I couldn’t help but focus on the term “I” when just a few short hours ago it was “we” and “us”.</p><p>“So I’ll get to meet your father then?” There was a silence that followed my question. I figured maybe she didn’t hear me from the living room.  “Babe...did you hear what I said?”</p><p>“Umm, yeah you’ll get to meet him.”</p><p>I wasn’t too happy with the tone of that response. “Do you not want me to meet him?”</p><p>I could see her thoughts were distracted.</p><p>“Hmm? No babe, of course I do. I’m sorry. I just get a little nervous when he comes to town. He’s my dad, you know?”</p><p>Truth is, I didn’t know. I don’t have a relationship with my family. Both parents were very religious and VERY Republican. For more reasons than those, we did not get along. I could never do anything right in their eyes. And once I found out about the multiple affairs from my father and my mom not doing a damn thing about it to stop it, I knew I had to get out of there.  </p><p>“Um, yeah I guess.” I couldn’t give Bette an honest answer.</p><p> </p><p>Bette made her way back to the bedroom to continue unpacking her bathroom utilities. As she was emptying her bag, she was looking around Tina’s bedroom when she noticed something off. She saw a clock, a few paintings on the wall and...that was it. She remembered she found a similar decor in the living room as well. That’s odd. Not a single picture around the apartment. No family, friends, or even a dog to speak of from this place. This made Bette wonder...who did Tina have in her life? Were her parents even still alive? Did she run away? She put her deodorant on the sink next to Tina’s and slowly walked back to the living room to find Tina wiping down the counter.</p><p>“Babe...you almost done? Need any help?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, no I’m good.” My mind started to travel back to my past and my family and how…well, how I missed having a family support system.</p><p>“Tee, go put some pajamas on and join me on the couch. I’ll pour us a glass of wine. Unless you would rather some tea..?”</p><p>“Actually, tea sounds great.”</p><p>“You got it. The tea pot is...”</p><p>“The tea pot is in the cabinet on the bottom shelf next to the stove. Tea bags are over by the coffee machine in the tea box.”</p><p>Bette could see Tina’s mind was preoccupied with something. She had hoped she didn’t say anything to upset her. Things were going so well she didn’t want to screw anything up. She was too important to Bette to let that happen. Bette finished wiping down the table when she heard the tea pot. She cut a few slices of lemon, and poured each of them a cup. She was careful not to spill it when she took each cup to the coffee table next to the couch.</p><p>Tina came out with her face washed free of all makeup, a pair of loose night shorts and a simple loose white t-shirt. She took a seat next to Bette on the couch and started fumbling with her necklace.</p><p>Bette handed her the cup of tea with lemon. “You okay Tee? What’s on your mind? Was it something I said?”</p><p>My attention was brought back to her warm and beautiful face. How could she always tell something was on my mind?   “I don’t really want to talk about it.”</p><p>“So it was something I said. Was it about my father? It’s not you. Now I feel the additional pressure of not only Lauren and Peggy, but now my dad.”</p><p>“I know.” Another fib.</p><p>“Is this about your parents? Are they not around anymore?”</p><p>“You can say that.”</p><p>“Was it an accident, or an illness? Is that why you don’t like to talk about them much because you miss them?”</p><p>“No not exactly...” I wasn’t sure how much I wanted to reveal about myself. My past. It’s not that I didn’t trust her, because I do. I just didn’t want her to think differently of me, or treat me differently.</p><p>“Tina you know you can tell me anything. No judgement. Ever. I promise. I’m here for you. You can trust me.”</p><p>I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the coffee table. Preparing myself for what might come next from her. I wasn’t sure how she would react.</p><p>“Okay. Well truth is, I don’t speak to my family. At all. My dad was nothing but a right wing cheating husband and politician. My mom ignored it most of the time until she saw that my sisters and I were beginning to catch on and realized the affair he was having was not going to stop. We picked up and moved to Georgia.”</p><p>“Oh. I assumed something of the sort when I hadn’t seen any pictures of your family at all around your apartment.”</p><p>“That’s because they are nothing to me.”</p><p>“Do they even know where you are?”</p><p>“We weren’t in Georgia very long when I graduated from high school and decided to get away from them.  My Dad was still in Arizona.   Anyway, I moved myself to California. Got myself a job and into school. They would tell me that they give me a few short months to get involved in something like drugs or prostitution because of my ‘no good judgement’. It didn’t take long for me to cut them out of my life.”</p><p>I started to recall so many things that I didn’t verbalize, like, no matter what grade I got in school, what friend I was hanging out with, or what career I wanted to follow, I would always be a failure in their eyes for not following THEIR beliefs and THEIR political views. If they only knew I was dating a woman…</p><p>Bette’s face looked shocked. “Wow…Tina I’m sorry. Parents and family can be over critical sometimes.”</p><p>“No, it’s more than that from them. They treated me like I was the spawn of the devil or something.”</p><p>“Even your sisters? You’re not close with them? At all?”</p><p>My mind was hanging over the word “close”. When I thought of close sisters, I thought of Kit and Bette.</p><p>“Well, after my mom died, they resented me for not attending her funeral. I was already in California. I just graduated university. Which NONE of them cared or attended my graduation. And I just couldn’t bring myself to go back. Now...you and Kit. That’s close. In a way, I envy your relationship with her. Even when you two fight, you figure it out and move on with each other. I used to have that with my older sister. When we were teenagers. And we...”  I couldn’t believe what I was about to say. No one knew. And I mean no one knew. Only my older sister and I knew what went on during those younger years in our bedroom late at night. When I played the boy and she played the girl. Her exploring our bodies as one. Something I assumed all siblings did. Come to find out, it was nothing like that in other families. I quickly tried to think of a different response. I sat there and looked up at the ceiling as I tried to think back to after I graduated high school. At times, it felt like a life time ago. Sometimes even another life I lived.</p><p>“Tee?” I guess I had been so deep in thought that I didn’t realize the silence that followed my broken sentence. </p><p>I took a deep breath. Trying my best to collect my thoughts and hold back my tears, I just came out and told her everything that went on with my older sister. How long it went on for. What she would do to me. How guilty I felt. How guilty she made me feel about it. And how I decided it was better that I never speak to them again.</p><p>After everything was out in the open, I continued to study her face to make sure all of this information wasn’t pushing her away somehow. It took a lot for me to open up to anyone about my past. Even Eric didn’t know this much. He just assumed that I moved and didn’t go back. But with Bette...I could tell her anything. </p><p>“Oh Tina....” she touched my face and brushed it up and down with her fingers. Wiping away the stray tears streaming down my cheeks.  “I’m so sorry that you went through so much like that.”</p><p>I turned in towards her as she opened her arms and pulled me in to lean against her.   “I know that wasn’t easy to share.”</p><p>“I never told anyone.”</p><p>“I can understand the need to set healthy boundaries.”</p><p>“It is sad, but I can’t wish the pain and trauma away.  Family is supposed to be the ones who protect you, keep you safe from a predator – not BE the predator.”</p><p>“You’re right.  You’re absolutely right.”</p><p>Bette held me in silence for the next few minutes before she spoke again.   “How can I help?  What can I do?”</p><p>“Never ask me about them ever again.”  I knew the request was harsh, perhaps cold.  But to me they were dead.  They didn’t exist. </p><p>“If that is what you want.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>I laid against her warm body, feeling the safest I had ever felt in her strong embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to my co-writer and intern  Kitycatt13, who without a doubt, is ready to fly the coop  and spread her wings to write solo.  I have seen such amazing growth over the past several weeks since we started to write this.   I will never stop encouraging you to embrace the gift within, that gift or words and expression through writing.   ~ Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   <strong>CHAPTER 44</strong></p><p>The next few days were spent going through the punch list of various items that had to be accomplished before Thursday’s meeting with Peggy Peabody and Laurel Holloman.  After that meeting, and dinner evening, it would allow us only Friday during the day to make any changes that Laurel deemed necessary.</p><p>Bette had stayed at my house again last night, and then at the end of the day today, she informed me that she had to pick her father up at the airport and that she had convinced him to cancel his hotel and stay with her through Saturday afternoon when he was to return home.   All of this was dropped on me the last minute.</p><p>“I have to keep an eye on the time, to make sure I get to the airport on time.”</p><p>I hated feeling so needy and clingy, but I had actually gotten used to us being together at night, whether it was her place or mine.  Now, due to her insistence that her dad stay with her, we wouldn’t be together for three nights, and that felt like an eternity.   Was it wrong for me to feel that she should have considered how we would be impacted by her desire to have her dad stay with her?   Then again, it didn’t seem like she got to see her father too often, so it wasn’t fair for me to expect her to consult with me on something like that.</p><p>“Tee?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I will try to remind you.”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Sure.  Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  You have seemed quiet since I mentioned my dad staying with me.”</p><p>I knew if I didn’t say anything at all, it would fester, so I just had to say how I felt and hope that she would understand.  “Bette, I am glad you are getting an opportunity to spend some time with your dad.  But, it would be a lie if I told you that I wasn’t going to be missing you like crazy, especially at night.”</p><p>“I know.  I am going to miss you too.  I’ve gotten rather used to it as well.”</p><p>“I’m trying hard not to be selfish with you, but it’s hard.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “I understand Luv.  It will only be three nights.  Plus, we will still be seeing one another during the day, and of course the dinner Thursday evening with Laurel and Peggy.  Then we have the show on Friday.   We will get through it.”</p><p>It would obviously be much easier for her where she would at least have her mind occupied by his company.  For me, I would be alone with my thoughts which would be focused completely on her.  I nodded my head in agreement, though inside I was already missing her terribly.</p><p>When it came time for her to leave for the airport, I felt my heart sink.   I knew she could see through my attempts to force a smile when she approached me.</p><p>“Tee…”  Bette lightly touched Tina’s hair.  “I will call you okay?”</p><p>“Okay.  You better.”</p><p>“I will.”  </p><p>She kissed me and I when I kissed her back, it was with a fierce reminder of what she would be missing over the next few days.   When our lips finally separated from the other, I could tell Bette felt that reminder because it could be seen in her eyes.</p><p>“You know are making this hard.”</p><p>“As it should be.”</p><p>“We may need to engage in some office sex over the next few days,” Bette said with a dirty grin.</p><p>“No, I think we can wait.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think we should wait.”</p><p>“Wait.”  Bette’s was thrown.  “Why on earth would we need to wait when clearly we have a place here that can be as private as we need it to be?”</p><p>“Is that what you were thinking when you invited your father to stay with you?  That office sex would be a compromise?”</p><p>Bette stared at Tina.  From what she had shared of her family the other night, she didn’t expect Tina to understand how highly she regarded her father.  “No I wasn’t thinking that having sex here would be a compromise.”</p><p>“Good, because it isn’t.  Is it hot?  Sure, in the moment.  But it is not a reasonable alternative.”</p><p>Bette started to rub Tina’s arms.  “I’m sorry.  I know it isn’t a reasonable alternative.  We will have the weekend, and it will be here before you know it.”</p><p>“Okay.  Go, before you are late.”   I kissed her again and watched as she quickly left the office.   I only stayed for another hour before I headed out. </p><p>I didn’t want to cook for just myself, so I decided to stop at The Planet and grab something light.  I remembered the girls mentioning this place, and I had never tried it.  This afternoon felt like no better time.</p><p>Once I stepped into the place, I found it to be very quaint.  The indoor seating allowed for a fair amount of seating, and the outdoor patio area was a nice option, of which I had taken a seat.</p><p>“Hey girl, what are you doing here?”</p><p>I looked up to see Kit standing by my table.  “Hi Kit.  I remember the girls mentioned this place and I didn’t feel like going home to cook, so… though I would try it.  What are you doing here?”</p><p>Kit laughed.  “I work here a few days a week.  It’s a good little gig, and works with my music stuff.”</p><p>“Wow, the girls never mentioned you work here when they were talking about the place.  Course you sister never did either!”</p><p>“Speaking of, is my sister meeting you here?”</p><p>“No, she had to pick your dad up at the airport.”</p><p>“Melvin is coming in?”</p><p>I was a little surprised that she didn’t seem to know this.  “Didn’t he tell you he was coming?”</p><p>“No, but that isn’t anything new.  We don’t have much of a relationship.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, he and I…let’s just say we tolerate each other.  I know, sad to say considering he is my father.”</p><p>“No, I get it.”</p><p>Kit’s eyes narrowed and took a seat.  “You do?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I…I basically wrote my father off a few years back. We don’t speak at all.”</p><p>“We will speak, but it is forced, and very superficial.  Bette on the other hand…she’s always been a Daddy’s girl.  He was hard on her to always achieve, not to expect anything less than perfection.   Trust me, those kind of expectations aren’t healthy.  I on the other hand was a free spirit.  I ran with my music tribe, did drugs, and was wild and carefree.  I still am to a degree.   Bette on the other hand, she went to Yale and would hit those books like crazy.  I would try to get her to get out and hit some clubs but she wouldn’t.  She was focused on making honors and making daddy proud.  Trust me, it’s not a bad thing to want to do well in school, especially the kind of money for an Ivy League school.”</p><p>Learning more about Bette’s father through Kit was helping to make sense of some of the things I noticed already with her personality and work ethic.   “I definitely could see the perfectionism when it came to putting this show on.   She got pretty frazzled. I had never seen someone hit the level of stress that she had.”</p><p>Kit laughed.  “Oh girl, you just wait.  My sister is that total ‘Type A’ personality that you read about.  At the same time, she has a heart of gold, and when she loves, she loves deep.”</p><p>“She does.”  I couldn’t help but smile when I thought of her.  “I have to admit, I wasn’t overjoyed by her having Melvin stay with her instead of a hotel.  We have been together every night since Saturday, and I already feel like a lost soul.”</p><p>“What?  She is having Melvin stat at HER place?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Kit shook her head with a half-smile.  “Of course she would.  She loves to just kiss up to that old man.  I’m surprised he actually accepted.  He usually likes his privacy.”</p><p>“I wish he was liking his privacy now!”</p><p>Kit laughed.  “I’m glad I at least know that he is here.   It is quite unpredictable as to whether he attends a show or not, depending on his schedule.  Bette usually will tell me ahead of time so I can prepare, but she hadn’t said anything this time…at least not yet.”</p><p>“You will still be going to the opening won’t you?”</p><p>“Oh sure.  This time I will make sure to have a couple of drinks beforehand, so I can numb the onslaught of digs I’m sure he will deliver to me.”</p><p>“Will he stay all night?  I mean, is there a chance you could come a little later and not have to see him?”</p><p>“Oh no, he will stay a fair amount of the time.  But I’m not going to let him drive me away, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t.”</p><p>“I used to.  However, supporting my sister trumps any ridiculous shit he throws my way.  When I was younger it bothered me a lot more.”</p><p>“I imagine it must have been hard.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that.  I wonder why Bette continues to try so hard?”</p><p>“Like I said, I just walked away from it and basically came to terms with being okay not having a close relationship, or much of any at all.   Bette on the other hand, she just was always Daddy’s little girl, and she seeks to please him.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but think about the things I had mentioned to Bette, and how I had easily written my father off.  I wondered if she was silently judging me, considering how she continues to maintain a relationship that seems to be somewhat flawed in its own way.   </p><p>“Anyway, enough about Melvin.  What can I get you?”</p><p>“I was looking at getting just a Caesar salad and an iced tea.”</p><p>“Certainly.”  Kit got up and went to put Tina’s order together.</p><p>My thoughts went back to everything that Kit had just said.  What an incredible contrast in the relationship between both of them and their father.  I imagined it must have been hard for both of them but in very different ways.  Kit seemed to be somewhat content with not having Melvin’s overwhelming personality in her life, but I also knew what it was like to yearn for that type of father and daughter relationship that one could only find on TV it seemed.  Bette, on the other hand, had a more cooperative relationship, but it obviously came at a cost of such high expectations and that constant seeking of approval that could not always feel good if you weren’t feeling like you were meeting the bar.</p><p>When Kit came back with my salad, I quickly returned to reality.  “Wow, look at that.  Did you make this extra big just for me.”</p><p>“Shhh…don’t tell anyone.  I only do that for my special customers.”</p><p>“Oh, well that I will gladly accept.”</p><p>“You know Tina, you make my sister so happy.   I haven’t seen her smile like that in ages.   I hope she does the same for you.”</p><p>“Very much so.  I am already having withdrawals simply knowing we won’t be together tonight.  I have gotten so used to it over the last several days.  It seems silly…doesn’t it?”</p><p>Kit shook her head.  “No.  She just flashes that Bette Porter smile and she makes ya weak at the knees…and she knows it.”</p><p>“Well, I hope she doesn’t flash that smile at just anyone.”</p><p>“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.   Enjoy your meal.  I have to get some customers a few things.  Let me know if you need anything else.”</p><p>“I will.  Thanks Kit.”</p><p>Once I was finished with my meal, I had a few more words with Kit before heading home.  Once I got there, I felt incredibly alone.   I haphazardly flipped through the channels on the TV before finally opening Netflix and looking through some movie options.  Once again, I seemed to settle on my reliable favorite… A Polar Express, knowing full well Bette would be teasing me about it had she been here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told my intern it was time to spread  her wings!  ~ Chicki</p><p>You spelled “legs” wrong😈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 45</strong>
</p><p>Bette picked her father up at the airport and they went to dinner, where they both updated one another on what had been occurring in their lives.   Bette left out one rather important detail…Tina Kennard.   When they got to the house, the spare bed was all made up for Melvin with every comfort that Bette could afford. </p><p>“Daddy, can I get you some tea?”</p><p>“That would be lovely.”  Melvin had settled on the chair in the living room having changed into his silk pajama’s.  </p><p>Once Bette prepared his tea, she brought it to him.  “Can I get you any biscuits or anything.”</p><p>“No, this is perfect.   Tell me Bette, have you met a nice man yet?  You aren’t getting any younger you know.”</p><p>Bette forced a smile.  “I am fairly focused on my career at the moment.”</p><p>“I know, but don’t you want to have children?  I’d like to see my favorite daughter have a child before I die.”</p><p>“Daddy, you are still young.  I only just turned thirty.  I have time to have a child should I decide to.”</p><p>“Should you decide?  Of course you would want a child.  It is the natural desire for every woman.”</p><p>“I don’t know that every woman has a desire to have a child Daddy. I mean, some may be focused on becoming successful in their career.”</p><p>“Is that what you are saying?”</p><p>“No, I’m not saying that.  I just think that it isn’t appropriate to generalize every woman as wanting a child like it is some natural desire.  It isn’t always the case.”</p><p>Melvin sipped his tea. “Well, I’m happy you are smart enough to have a career as well as be a mother.  Now, to just find the most appropriate man.    Remember Bette, you can love a rich man as much as you can love a poor one.   Look for someone with job security.    The potential of being a good family man.”</p><p>“Daddy, I’m happy where I am in my life.”</p><p>“You know, turning thirty is a milestone.  The years can get away from you.  You best start looking for an eligible husband sooner than later.”</p><p>Bette’s father remembered the proms she attended in high school, as well as a few of the guys she dated in college.  He didn’t have a clue about her sexuality, and she wasn’t prepared to tell him either.  She and Tina had only been dating a few weeks.  Once things moved to where they were going to be totally exclusive and perhaps move in together, she would very likely tell him.  At this point, there was no reason to rock the boat and get him upset.  She knew that he wouldn’t take it well…not at all. </p><p>Once they were done with their tea, she made sure he settled into bed before heading to bed herself.   When she was alone with her thoughts, her mind easily drifted to Tina.    She looked at the time and decided to give her a quick call.</p><p>                                                                                         #</p><p>I was sitting on the sofa when the phone rang.   I looked at my phone and noticed it was Bette.  “Hey.  You get your dad okay?”</p><p>“Yes.  We went to dinner, and then once he came here we had some tea and just talked for a while.”</p><p>“I hope I didn’t overstep, but I went to The Planet today, after work.   I mentioned to Kit that you were going to pick your dad up and she was a bit surprised.  You usually tell her when he comes?”</p><p>“I do.  Things just got away from me.  I didn’t know he was coming in early.  Usually he comes in the morning of the show and then leaves the next day.  He had kind of dropped it on me the last minute.”</p><p>“Seems her relationship with him is quite different than yours.”</p><p>“Well Kit has been a bit of a rebel.  That has never sat well with my father.”</p><p>“We had a nice conversation.”</p><p>“He isn’t as bad as she sometimes makes him out to be.  He is just an older man who is set in his ways.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.   I’m just glad you were able to have a nice night.”</p><p>“We did.  I got him settled in the guest room and wanted to give you a call.”</p><p>“I have missed you.”</p><p>“Me too Tee.   What did you do tonight?”</p><p>I didn’t want to tell her I watched The Polar Express, but as our conversation wore on, it came out and she laughed hard.  “Hey, don’t be hating.”</p><p>“I… I’m not.  I just can’t believe with so many options for movies, you keep re-watching that one.”</p><p>“I happen to like it Porter.”</p><p>“Okay-okay.  I’ll try to be more open minded.”</p><p>“Good.   Will you be in the normal time tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes, I should be.   I am going to turn in.  I’ll see you tomorrow Luv.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  Night babe.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p><strong><br/>
</strong>As expected, I struggled getting to sleep and then staying asleep.  Had I known ahead of time that we wouldn’t have been sleeping together for the next three nights, I would have likely just stayed at her place last night.  The fact that she had been at my place the last two evenings, just seemed to make this one all the more hard.   I kept sliding my hand on her side of the bed, wishing she was here with me.  I found it somewhat comforting that she had a ‘side’ of the bed.  The only thing that helped me fall asleep, was grabbing her pillow and cuddling it like I was spooning her. </p><p>I finally forced myself out of bed and showered.  The one good thing about getting myself motivated was that the sooner I got ready for work, the sooner I would be seeing Bette.   After getting dressed and putting a little makeup on, I grabbed a protein bar and headed to the gallery.</p><p>“Hi James.”</p><p>“Hey Tina.”</p><p>“Is Bette in yet?”</p><p>“Not yet.  She called and said she was taking her dad to breakfast and would be in by 11am.”</p><p>“Oh.  Okay.”  I had to admit that I felt a little left out.  Not that I expected to tell me her every move, but I was feeling her absence in a cavernous way.   “Well then, do you now what she would expect us to be doing today?”</p><p>“I do have a list that she had left.  Just a few minor things really.   I think her main focus is that the gallery be at the point where we would be tomorrow night during the opening.  This way, when Laurel comes through, she will be able to let Bette know what she would like moved, changed up, and all that.”</p><p>“So the artist basically comes through and if they say… ‘hey I don’t like that painting there, I prefer it on the other side,’ then everything can change?”</p><p>“Pretty much.  I mean, I doesn’t happen too often because Bette sends the artist a link to a 3D schematic in which the artist can actually take a virtual tour of the gallery.  Now, even though they are sent this, it doesn’t mean that every artist takes the time to click the link and take the tour.  If they do, then we can get feedback and work with that ahead of time.   I do believe that the Holloman team did get the link early on and had not provided any feedback for change, but that doesn’t mean that Laurel may not come in and once she is here, seeing it in person, that she won’t want something changed.”</p><p>“Boy that has to be rather frustrating.  To do all that planning and staging and then have them come through 24 hours before opening night and change things.”</p><p>“We had one artist about two years ago, come in and change everything.  I mean he wanted her to basically redo it all.  That was when she purchased that 3D software and made sure we send it out head of time.   So far we don’t require the artist to see it to approve it virtually, but last month Bette was mentioning that we might be putting a clause in the contract saying that artist has to approve the work 3 days before the opening.”</p><p>“That would make sense.  Well, I suppose we should get started on that list she left.”</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>Bette and her father enjoyed breakfast and were just finishing up their coffee. </p><p>“I’m so happy that you decided to stay with me Daddy.”</p><p>“Well, you drive a hard bargain.  Where else could I get pampered like I have been?”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “I’m sorry about the dinner I have planned this evening.  This dinner meeting is very important as it may help this artist to begin showing internationally, which I believe that would come eventually, but this may fast track that opportunity.”</p><p>“I told you, I am perfectly fine meeting up for dinner with some friends, in fact, I expect to be hearing back any time soon that we will be going to Spago’s this evening.”</p><p>“That would make me feel much better, knowing that you were having a nice dinner with some friends.”  Bette pondered whether to say something concerning Kit. It always bothered her that they continued to have a strained relationship, and wished they could make amends.   “So, you know, if your plans for tonight should fall through…  it may be nice if you were to reach out to Kit to go to dinner—“</p><p>“I will not!”</p><p>“Come on Daddy. She is your daughter too.”</p><p>“She stopped being my daughter long ago, when she decided to go on the wrong side of the tracks.  Hanging with the wrong people.  Drinking and smoking that dope.”</p><p>“Honestly, pot is not as serious as one would have made—“</p><p>“It is STILL drugs Bette!   And she runs around with that music crowd… bunch of Rock and Roll crazies.”</p><p>Bette smirked and sipped her coffee.  “There is nothing wrong with Rock and Roll.  Heavy Metal on the other hand… well…”</p><p>“Oh don’t start me on that garbage.”</p><p>When the check came, Bette quickly grabbed it to her father’s disdain.  “Let me please just get this.  It is only breakfast.  It isn’t going to break my bank account.</p><p>“A father can pay for his daughter’s breakfast.”</p><p>“I know Daddy, but sometimes a daughter would like to pay for her father.”</p><p>“So be it.”</p><p>Soon after the check was handled, Bette brought her father back to her house.  “This is the number of taxi service if you need it.”</p><p>“Taxi?  Why would I use a taxi when I can Uber?”</p><p>“You know how to Uber?”</p><p>“Yes, I know how to Uber,” Melvin said sarcastically.  “I have the app on my phone.  I’m not as old as you think I am.”</p><p>“I didn’t say you were old.”</p><p>“And, I’m not feeble minded either.”</p><p>“I did not say that you were feeble minded Daddy.”</p><p>“Just because my generation may be more unfamiliar with technology doesn’t mean it applies to all of us.  I get by just fine.”</p><p>“Of course you do.  I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.”  Bette walked into her kitchen and pointed out a few things to Melvin.  “I’ll put the tea bags here on the counter.  If you need to watch TV, I can show you  how to…”  Bette stopped talking when she looked over to find her father offering a cautioning expression.   “Right.  You know how to use a remote.”</p><p>“Why don’t you go to work.  I’m sure I will be able to navigate a tea kettle and even a TV remote.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I’m just trying to make things as seamless as possible.”   Bette hugged her father and then headed for the gallery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!   As you know, we always enjoy reading your comments.   Enjoy!  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 46</strong>
</p><p>James and I had handled quite a bit of things on the list that Bette had written out.  The few things that were left, James felt needed a little more clarification, so we decided we would wait for Bette to come in.   We had literally just sat down to have a coffee when boss lady came breezing in.</p><p>“Hey Boss.”</p><p>“James.”  Bette’s expression turned soft at the sight of Tina.   “Tee.” </p><p>It sure was nice to see that smile grow from ear to ear.  “Hi Ba…Bette.”  I literally caught myself ready to call her ‘Baby’ in front of James. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>James smirked and looked away.  The spark between the two women could not be denied, and at times he certainly felt like he was intruding, even when they were in <em>his</em> work area.</p><p>Bette continued to walk into her office, which I followed suit. </p><p>“I was thinking that we cou---“ my words were cut off by her lips pressing against mine at the same time her hands grabbed my face. </p><p>I didn’t think I was going to be able to tolerate the space between us, but clearly someone else was finding it just as, if not more challenging.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bette said when she pulled back.  “I just…I couldn’t wait to do that.”</p><p>“I take it Melvin isn’t as fun as me?”</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes.  “I love my father dearly, and I did pressure him to stay with me…but I have quickly been reminded why sometimes it is best that he and I also have a little space.   Don’t get me wrong, I adore the man, I just…well it doesn’t matter.   How did you both do with the list I left?”</p><p>“We were able to get done most of the things you had wanted.”  I couldn’t help but stare at her.  I had just seen her yesterday afternoon, yet I felt like I hadn’t seen her in a week.  Is this what being ‘in’ love compared to just loving someone felt like? </p><p>“Good.”  Bette placed her laptop bag on the conference table and started to log on.   “Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>“No!”  I didn’t mean for it to sound nearly as firm as it did.  “I had a hard time falling asleep and staying asleep.   You?”</p><p>“I stayed up for a little while going through some emails, then fell asleep with my laptop on my lap.  I got up around 2:45am to find my side lamp still on, my glasses on my face and the laptop half on my leg and on the bed.”</p><p>“You really should try not to bring your work to bed with you.”</p><p>“I normally have other things that have been taking up my time in bed.” Bette offered up a spicy smile.</p><p>I glanced at her and offered a smile back as my hair dropped over my face.   “James has some questions on the rest of the list.”</p><p>“Okay.”  Bette popped out of her office and asked James to come in and meet with her about the list.</p><p>James started to point at a few thing on the list that had to do with lighting, one of which he had difficulty understanding.  “So, I was just wondering about how you wanted the light setting on the ‘She Burns My Eyes’ piece.  I couldn’t tell what adjustments you wanted me to make.”</p><p>I watched as Bette looked at the paper and then jotted down some numbers and letters in a particular order and handed it to James.  “There, those would be the settings.”</p><p>What the hell was that?  Did she literally just memorize the different calculations for various light setting and just regurgitate that?  I could tell that James was equally blown away.</p><p>“Did you adjust the other light settings?”</p><p>“Well I did, but I did it by sight and not by some…um…calculation that you just did.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “That is why I get paid what I get paid.  I’ll take a look in a minute.”</p><p>“I had called the caterer to confirm our order.  They wanted to know if we needed them to handle the wet bar or if you are using a separate vendor.”</p><p>“There will be a separate vendor with servers.   However, we need to add a few additional things to the menu.”</p><p>“We do?”</p><p>“Yes.  My father likes caviar, so please be sure they add that in.  Also, some beef wellington bites.”</p><p>“The money that was budgeted for the caterer is already at its limit.  We have the shrimp cocktail.  Would that suffice in place of the caviar?”  As soon as the words left my lips her expression was one of disdain.</p><p>“Tina, you can’t possibly equate shrimp to a high end caviar.  I don’t care what it costs.”</p><p>“Sorry.”  I was starting to learn that money meant nothing if it came to impressing her father.  “Will there be any other changes?”</p><p>“No, I think that covers it.”</p><p>“I’ll call them and make the changes.”  I took hold of the folder for the caterer and walked out of her office to make the call.   As I walked through the gallery talking to the caterer and making the necessary changes, James was walking back just when I ended the call.  “Well, caviar is officially on the menu.”</p><p>James laughed.  “Melvin’s favorite.”</p><p>“She seems to spare nothing to please him.”</p><p>“Oh yeah.  Wait until the show arrives.  You would think he was artist she was showing, the way she caters to his every need.   I guess I can’t blame her.  She loves him and the older he gets, the more she seems to want to do as much as she can.”</p><p>It was hard for me to understand that, given my lack of a relationship with my father.  I obviously  couldn’t understand Bette’s desire to work so hard to satisfy him, given the information that Kit had provided.  I suppose it was only fair that I make up my own mind about Daddy Porter.</p><p>Before I realized it, Bette had come over to where both James and I were standing.  “James, did you happen to get the Don Julio Tequila my dad likes?”</p><p>“I did.  Did you know the price went up from $475.00 to $600.00 for a bottle?”</p><p>“That’s fine.  That’s his favorite.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but arch a brow, but quickly looked away so I didn’t look overly surprised.  That was an insane price to pay for a bottle of alcohol, even at the old price.   “Is there anything else I can do to help?”</p><p>Bette simply smiled that warm and affectionate Porter smile.   “Not really Tee.  You have helped out tremendously.”</p><p>“What time is dinner this evening?” I asked as we went to her office.</p><p>“It’s at 7pm.”</p><p>“Okay, good.   Should I take my car?”</p><p>“No, of course not.  You can go with me.”</p><p>“It would probably be easier if I just met you here. Right?”  </p><p>“Actually, that would make more sense.  Do you mind?”</p><p>“No, not at all.  So I should plan on meeting you here around 615pm then?”</p><p>“That would work perfectly.”</p><p>“If you don’t need me anymore, I have a few errands to run before heading home to get ready and come back here.”  I grabbed my purse and prepared to depart.</p><p>“No, go ahead.” </p><p>As I started to walk past her she grabbed my wrist. “Wait.  You can’t leave without kissing me.”</p><p>I smiled and pressed my lips against hers.  “Mmm… you know, you are making this hard don’t you?”</p><p>“Making what hard?”</p><p>“Knowing you will be going home to your place, and I’ll be going home to mine tonight.”</p><p>“It will make us just want each other even more come Saturday,” Bette said.</p><p>“Is that even possible?” </p><p>“Time will tell.”</p><p>Bette placed another kiss on my lips, this time with more determination than the first.  She then brought her mouth to my ear.  “I plan to ravish you come Saturday.”</p><p>I was instantly aroused and felt my center not only become wet, but ache from feeling so tight.  Her words and how she expressed them controlled my body in ways no one else had ever done.   My mouth felt dry, but I was able to form a subtle reply.  “I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>“Okay lady, I’ll see you a little later.”</p><p>I gave her a quick peck on her lips before leaving her office and heading out to do my errands and then home.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>Later….</p><p>Bette arrived home to start to get ready for dinner.   When she walked into the house, her father was reading the LA Times newspaper that arrived on her doorstep.  </p><p>“Hi Daddy.”</p><p>“Hello Bette.  Did you put your all into your work today?”</p><p>“Of course.  Would I do anything less?”</p><p>“I don’t imagine so.”</p><p>“Were you able to make dinner plans with your friends?”</p><p>“No, one is at a conference, the other is tied up with family things.”</p><p>Bette felt bad for her father.  “Daddy, I don’t like that you will be here alone.”</p><p>“I’m a grown man.  I can take myself to dinner.”</p><p>Bette’s expressive face showed how much she disliked that idea.  “No.  Why don’t you join me this evening?   I am meeting Peggy Peabody. I’ve mentioned her to you before.   I am hoping that she and this new artist I believe in, Laurel Holloman, will be able to network a bit to help expand her art career internationally.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes.  It beats being completely alone doesn’t it?”</p><p>“I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p>“It’s not intruding.  I just have to pick up my assistant, Tina Kennard at the gallery before heading to the restaurant.  A dinner with four women, how can you say no Daddy?”</p><p>Melvin offered that signature Porter smile.  “Well, if you put it that way.  I suppose I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Terrific!   I need to shower and get ready.”  Bette kissed her father on his forehead and then went to take a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, things are getting a little interesting here aren't they?   We hope you continue to enjoy the ride. ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 47</strong>
</p><p>Following her shower, Bette chose a navy blue Ralph Lauren double breasted pantsuit.   She blow dried her hair and applied just the right makeup to accent her eyes.   As she did, she dialed Tina and placed an earpiece in her ear.</p><p>I had just pulled into the parking lot at the gallery when I had an incoming call.  “Hello.”</p><p>“Hi Tee.  I’m nearly ready.  I wanted to let you know that my father will be joining us.”</p><p>“Oh?”  God, I was nervous enough meeting Peggy and Laurel for the first time, and now Bette’s father.  I felt myself start to feel a little flushed from my anxiety.  </p><p>“I just couldn’t leave him while I went out.  He was intending on trying to arrange dinner with some friends, but it didn’t come together.”</p><p>“Okay.  Well, are you still coming by here or do you want me to drive to the restaurant?”</p><p>“We will come by the gallery to get you.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll wait here.  I just got here.”</p><p>“Sounds good.  We shouldn’t be long.”</p><p>“I’ll be here.”   As soon as she ended the call I felt like I wanted to throw up.  How the hell was I going to sit through a meal with what I had already heard of Melvin?  To meet at the gallery tomorrow night would have been much better because I could freely walk around.  Now I was going to be stuck at a table with him, and I didn’t even know what Bette had told him, if anything, about us.</p><p>Bette took one last look at her hair before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room.  “Daddy, are you—“  Bette stopped in her tracks.  “Wow!  Don’t you look rather dashing.”</p><p>Melvin adjusted his shirt sleeves.   “Thank you.  You look lovely yourself Bette.”</p><p>“Thank you.   Are you ready?”</p><p>Melvin hesitated.  “Actually, no I am not.”</p><p>Bette was perplexed, as he looked ready.  “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Bette, this isn’t a place for me.  It was kind of you to invite me, but would be rather foolish for me to tag along. This is your meeting.”</p><p>“Daddy, it’s fine.  They will love you.”</p><p>“Perhaps.  However, I will have to meet them tomorrow night at the show.”</p><p>“You are all dressed up and look so nice.”</p><p>“I know.  That is why I ended up reaching out to an old business friend and we are meeting for dinner.”</p><p>“Oh?  Well let me drop you off.  Where are you meeting him?”</p><p>“SHE is actually going to be picking me up here.”</p><p>Both of Bette’s eyebrows rose as her eyes opened wide.  “She?”</p><p>“Yes, she.  Don’t be making it more than what it is.   We have had a platonic relationship for many years.”</p><p>“Do I know her?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.  Beverly Duggan?”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound familiar.”</p><p>“Didn’t think so.  Anyway, she will be here around 645pm.”</p><p>“Okay.  Well then, you enjoy your evening.”</p><p>“Thank you.  You too.”</p><p>Bette placed a kiss on Melvin’s cheek.  “Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>Melvin rolled his eyes behind Bette’s back. </p><p>“I saw that,” Bette said as she headed out the door.</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>I was sitting in the car looking at my watch and trying to stay as calm as I could.  I kept checking my hair and makeup in the visor mirror the entire time I was waiting.   When her car pulled up, I looked over to see that the passenger seat was empty.    He couldn’t possibly have given up the front seat for me, and the way Bette was catering to him, she certainly did ask him to sit in the back.    In any event, I was happy to see her smiling at me as I walked towards her car.</p><p>I tentatively opened the front passenger door.  “Hi…”</p><p>“Hi Luv,”  Bette leaned over and gave me a kiss.  “Daddy had other plans.”</p><p>“What?  You literally just called me and said he was coming.”</p><p>“He was.  Then when I came out of the bathroom he was all dressed saying that he wasn’t going with me, and some business associate of his was picking him up.   A woman no less.”</p><p>I arched a brow.  “A woman.  You think a romantic interest?”</p><p>“God, I don’t really want to think about it.  It obviously happened pretty fast, while I was in the shower.   I have a feeling he must have left a message and she called back and was up for it, so then he cancelled on me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I know how much you enjoy being with him.”</p><p>“It’s okay.  I can feel more relaxed to be myself.”  Bette placed her hand on Tina’s thigh.   “Are you excited to meet Laurel?”  The first part of the conversation went over Tina’s head, but she would soon realize how Bette’s behavior would differ when they were in front of her father as opposed to when he wasn’t present.</p><p>“I am.  It is kind of neat to have worked on this project and finally get to meet the person behind the amazing art pieces.”</p><p>“It always is an enjoyable experience.”</p><p>The remainder of the drive, we talked about Peggy, Laurel, and of course how the show was a mere 24 hours away.   When we pulled up to the front of the restaurant, the valet quickly greeted us and opened the car door.  </p><p>“You ready?”  Bette asked.</p><p>“Am I.  What a beautiful place, just on the outside!”</p><p>Bette smiled at such innocence.  Tina was 6 years younger than her, and while she was quite successful at Alphaville at such a young age, her exposure to some of the finer things was a bit limited.  It was certainly in the last 5 years that Bette found she had flourished when it came to networking and her exposure to places like this.</p><p>As we walked into the restaurant, I couldn’t believe the type of people dining here. I’ve been to some fancy places, but nothing like this. Bette told me Peggy was wealthy and I guess I didn’t realize how much. As we waited behind this couple to be seated by the hostess, I scanned the dining hall. Lawyers, movie producers, famous singers, artists...I almost felt out of place being here. And then I looked over at my date, who looked gorgeous in her perfectly tailored pantsuit. She gave me a smile and took hold of my hand, and that’s when I knew that I was exactly where I was supposed to be. By her side. I had definitely missed this closeness the past few days.</p><p>“Good evening ladies. Do you have a reservation?”</p><p>“Yes, Peabody party of 4.”</p><p>“Oh, Ms. Peabody is waiting in the Main Dining Hall. Are you checking in anything?”</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>“Okay, right this way.”</p><p>Peggy stood as we approached our table and held her arms out to accept Bette in a warm embrace.</p><p>“Hello darling. I’m glad you made it. I ordered your usual.”</p><p>“Thank you Peggy. This is my girlfriend and partner in this amazing show, Tina Kennard.”</p><p>I held out my hand to her, “Nice to meet you Ms. Peabody. Bette has told me so much about you.”</p><p>She took my hand in both of hers, “Please. Call me Peggy. Any girlfriend of Bette’s is a friend of mine.” She flashed me a warm smile, and motioned to each seat in front of her. “Please sit. I’m sorry I didn’t get you a drink dear. What will you be having?”</p><p>“Um, I’ll have a dry martini.  Thank you.”</p><p>Peggy stood tall and snapped her fingers at the waiter. The waiter noticed and quickly made his way over to our table. “Yes Ms. Peabody. Will you be needing another drink? Your usual?”</p><p>“No I’m all set. I do need a dry martini for Ms. Kennard here.”</p><p>“Right away.”</p><p>Before I knew it, he was at the bar. I was impressed. “Wow, you must come here often.”</p><p>“Some would say I’m a regular. They serve the best scallops here.  Moreover, the bartender knows I don’t like to be kept waiting for a drink.”</p><p>“Your martini Ms. Kennard.”</p><p>Ms. Kennard? I already felt important and I only just sat down. Bette could see the expression on my face and gave me a little wink and squeezed my hand.</p><p>“Bette, is Laurel on her way?”   </p><p>“I imagine so.  I haven’t heard from her or her team that she was running late,” Bette responded.</p><p>“Traffic has been bloody crazy out there. I was astonished you made it on time.”</p><p>“I know a few short cuts around this city,” Bette offered with a slight smile.</p><p>“I must tell you, I have spent some of the day looking over her work for this Tribeca series. I must say I’m quite impressed. Especially this being her first show.”</p><p>“I know, now do you see why I pushed for this?”</p><p>“I most certainly do darling. I’ve always said, you have quite an eye for all the good upcoming artists. Wouldn’t you agree Tina?”</p><p>“Oh yes, I can definitely see that. I’m very lucky to be a part of it.”</p><p>“As am I, babe.” Bette leaned over and gave me a little peck on the lips and started to smile. I missed her so much.</p><p>“Um, Ms. Peabody. There is a Laurel Holloman at the front. She says she is here to see you.”</p><p>“Oh yes, send her right over. Please get her what she wants to drink.”</p><p>“I won’t keep her waiting, ma’am.”</p><p>She thanked the waiter and gave us both a wink. I could see she rather enjoyed being an important person here.</p><p>When I turned and saw her, she appeared to be a very laid back artist. Her outfit for this evening was a casual one yet sophisticated. She had a certain persona that made her seem shy yet easy to talk to.</p><p>Bette rose and greeted her with a short embrace, introducing herself and then introducing me as her girlfriend and assistant on her project.  We shook hands and both offered a warm smile.</p><p>“And this is Peggy Peabody. I was most anxious for you two to finally meet each other.” Bette said as she turned her attention to the other side of the table to Peggy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Peeps!   We are so happy that you are enjoying our story.  Like you, we love Tibette and want to make sure we honor their relationship and hopefully fill a few gaps in their backstory.   If you have anything you would like us to cover in their backstory, that we might be able to work in, please comment and let us know.   Love and hugs ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 48</p>
<p>“Hello, Miss Peabody. It’s very nice to meet you. You are very well known amongst my team. Your foundation has helped so many organizations and upcoming artists. It’s a pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Thank you dear, please call me Peggy. You are too kind. Please join us. We were actually just discussing your work in this series. There were quite a few that caught my eye.”</p>
<p>We all followed Peggy’s lead and took our own seats. I looked over at Bette and could see the gleam in her eyes as she watched the interaction before us.  One could see how incredibly important it was for her to help those artists who are embarking on the beginning of what they hope to be a successful art career. </p>
<p>Within a short time, our dinner orders were placed as Peggy and Laurel continued to discuss pieces of art included in this series, along with some other pieces that didn’t make it to the show. It was fascinating to hear Laurel’s journey.</p>
<p>Bette chimed in, “‘She Burns My Eyes’ is a personal favorite of mine. It is so different seeing the painting in person and up close.”</p>
<p>“That was one which drew me in as well.” Peggy agreed. “I can’t wait to experience the real thing in person tomorrow.”</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement. “That was the first piece Bette showed me when it arrived to the gallery. It is stunning.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much. It’s so much brighter in person. The pencil marks are still there, the original trace of the subject touching herself and all that. When you’re close to it you see it all, it’s much more out there. It’s more provocative.” Glancing over to Bette and I,, “You saw it, the original painting is very yellow and then I glazed it until I felt it was more abstract. I felt like that painting was a little bit too photo-authentic, a woman masturbating, and I didn’t want that. I wanted something a little bit different. I kept the yellow on her neck and face because I just wanted her to be liberated of some sort, like free her or something, because that’s what I was looking for.”</p>
<p>We were all listening intently as Laurel explained a few pieces that were closest to her. She and Bette had similar interests when it came to famous painters and what inspired both into the art world. Both wanted to move people, make the observer feel something different, and allow people to express themselves in their own way.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I have to excuse myself for a bit. Ladies room.” I made my way across the dining hall when my phone began to buzz. I’m not sure why I decided to change bags for tonight, so it took me an extra few moments to even find the stupid thing at the bottom of the bag. It seemed the person in front of me was equally as distracted as he bumped into me and almost brought me to the ground.</p>
<p>“My apologies Miss. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>He wasn’t terribly tall. But he had broad shoulders and a presence about him that could have knocked anyone over.    “Yeah, sir. I’m fine…thank you.”</p>
<p>I entered the bathroom and finally found my phone. I listened to the voice message and it was Kit wishing me luck during the dinner. I felt bad that I spilled the beans about her father being in town. I imagined she was already feeling a little left out, particularly where he was staying with Bette. The fact he was staying with her, meant less time after work, so I was glad to have her nearly all to myself during this dinner. I headed back to the table to find our food being served.   “Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Everything looks amazing.”</p>
<p>“Everything okay Tee?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, everything’s fine. Some man bumped into me on my way to the bathroom and nearly knocked me over.”</p>
<p>“Really? Did he hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No no, babe. I’m fine. Really. Kit called me to see how the everything was going. I think she misses you too Bette. And she’s very excited to be at the opening.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for her to see the show tomorrow.”  Bette turned to Laurel. “Kit’s my sister. I showed her some of your pieces when they first arrived at the gallery.”</p>
<p>Laurel smiled.  “From what I have seen and heard, it’s going to be a great show.”</p>
<p>“It will be,” Bette assured. “We’ll make sure everything is ready tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>Peggy was curious, “Tell me dear. What do you plan on doing next?”</p>
<p>“Next? Oh, I don’t know. I don’t really plan these things. I would love to do a show in Europe. Like London or…Paris!  I would love to show in Paris.”</p>
<p>A grin appeared on Peggy’s face. “Here’s my contact, darling. I know quite a few people over in Europe and I think you and I could make big things happen.”</p>
<p>Bette leaned in near my ear and placed one arm around my back and the other on the top of my thigh. “This is exactly what I hoped would happen. I knew they would...” Bette’s thought was interrupted as her attention shifted to across the dining hall.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter babe? What are you looking at?”</p>
<p>Bette continued to stare. “That’s...that’s my father.”</p>
<p>“Who?” As she described him to me, while I scanned the direction her eyes were focused, I realized it was the same man who bumped into me by the bathrooms. I felt her hand slide off my thigh and my back as she brought them both to the top of the table. That was odd. Why did she back away so fast?</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you going to say hi? Or introduce us?” I asked, rather confused at the sudden change.</p>
<p>“No, no it’s okay. I’ll see him at home.” Bette said rather flustered. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt his dinner.”</p>
<p>As the evening carried on, I could tell Bette’s demeanor towards me changed. At first I thought she might have been uncomfortable seeing her father dining with a woman, and it was just spilling over into her behavior with me. But, then it was becoming more obvious that any time I tried to hold her hand she would pull away. She wasn’t being as affectionate. In fact, she was the first to rise from her seat.</p>
<p>“I hate to be a party pooper, but we must be heading home. We both have an early morning and a lot of work to do if we are to make this shown perfect for you, Laurel.” Bette’s eyes shifted from the table to her father.</p>
<p>“I’m sure everything will be just fine. Thank you so much for the lovely evening ladies. Bette..Tina..it was very nice to meet you both. I guess I’ll see you in the morning,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>We exchanged handshakes, then Bette hugged Peggy before we walked towards the door. As I tried to hold her on the way, she once again pulled away, not taking her eyes off of her father.</p>
<p>“Bette...what gives? Why can’t I hold your hand?” I said, rather annoyed.</p>
<p>Once we were outside, her demeanor continued.  It wasn’t until I sat in her car that she turned to me and started to open up a little.  “Tina, my father is very old fashioned.  He has...well he has a vision of me and what my future looks like and I assure you it does not include a relationship with a woman.”</p>
<p>I was confused.  Bette was such a confident woman, and already pretty established in the art world.  Certainly her father would have gotten wind of her sexual orientation. “I know I’m not the first woman you have been with Bette.  Don’t you think he knows?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  He’s never said anything, but I also have never flaunted it in his face.”</p>
<p>“You’re a grown woman.  As long as you are happy, who cares what he thinks?”</p>
<p>“I care!” Bette snapped.   She soon realized that she was far too abrupt.  “I’m sorry.  I just… I don’t like to disappoint my father.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but feel a punch in the gut.  I could understand when someone is trying to come to terms with their sexuality when it is something that is brand new to them.  Bette wasn’t new to the scene, and to have to closet herself simply because of a man who wasn’t quite accepting, seemed to be so far from her personality.  At the same time, this obviously was going to affect us any time this man was around us.  What would happen if we ended up being in a long term relationship or more?  How was all that going to play out?  How would we interact and co-exist at holidays and other times like this?</p>
<p>“Babe, maybe he just needs to try to accept you for you.”</p>
<p>“Tina, let’s not talk about it…okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.  I didn’t mean to intrude.”</p>
<p>“You’re not intruding.  It…it isn’t you.  Trust me, I do get frustrated.”   I felt her hand rest on my thigh and placed my hand over hers.</p>
<p>For the duration of the ride back to my car, we had recapped the evening and how well Peggy and Laurel had hit it off, which made Bette extremely happy.  It appeared that Peggy was already willing to back Laurel without having even seen her work in person, based purely off the portfolio Bette had put together than the meeting this evening.</p>
<p>Once we arrived at my car, I didn’t want to say goodnight.  Not to mention, my body had been reacting to her all evening.   “You know… we could go to my place before you head home for the night.”</p>
<p>Bette grinned.  “As wonderful as that sounds, we both need to get up early.”</p>
<p>“It could be a quickie.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, it’s very tempting.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but sigh.  “Not tempting enough.  Okay.  Well…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”  As I started to open the door, I felt her hand grab hold of my wrist.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>I turned and watched her eyes darken with lust.   </p>
<p>“We could go to my office.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the most ideal place, but it certainly would cut out some driving time and I wanted to be with her more than I desired a comfortable place for my ass.   “I would be with you anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Good.”  Bette exited the car and came around to open my door.  “Do you realize how much I missed you?”</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you are going to sho—“  My words were cut off by her lips pressed against mine.  Her tongue soon snaked between them and eagerly sought out my own.   I pulled away, telling her that we needed to get into her office or we would be having sex right there.</p>
<p>The only thing I remember hearing was the sounds of our heels clicking against the pavement as we rushed to her office.  Once inside, she went to her desk and sat in her chair where she started to look through the drawers to find the remote that closed her mini blinds.   As she did, I took the liberty to walk over to her desk just as she located the remote to close the blinds.</p>
<p>“Enough with this,” I said as I took the remote from her hands.  “I need your hands to be busy doing other things.”</p>
<p>Bette arched a brow just as I placed one knee on each side of her legs as she sat in her office chair.  I reached down and undid the belt to her pants.  “So tell me boss…have you ever had someone you employed fuck you at your desk before?” </p>
<p>Bette was a little surprise at Tina’s language.  “Are you talking dirty to me?”  A smirk grew from the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Why are you so surprised?  I’ve talked dirty to you before.”   Her eyes were filled with an obvious craving.   I reached down and unbuttoned her beautiful jacket which she helped ease out of.   I shook my head when I observed the label as she folded it ever so carefully.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“No, what was that look for?”</p>
<p>“You are such a label whore.”</p>
<p>Bette’s eyes widened.  “What’s wrong with that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.  It’s…. actually it’s adorable.  I don’t know of anyone else who would have carefully folded their jacket while their girlfriend was straddling them.”  As I spoke, I was slowly unbuttoning her blouse, which I assumed was equally as expensive.</p>
<p>“I am not a label whore.  It just so happens that I appreciate that the best material and fashions are put out by some high end designers.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  I’m not judging you.  Really, I’m not.”  When I was finished unbuttoning her blouse, she had the most gorgeous lace and embroidered bra on which framed her chest.  I couldn’t help but run my fingers along the edge of it.  “God Bette…”</p>
<p>Bette looked down at the hands that were touching her and then to the eyes that were showing such hunger in them.</p>
<p>When she leaned forward to kiss me, I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then pushed the straps over her shoulders.  She was so exposed, and I knew she wanted me to be too because I felt her fingers already unbuttoning the top part of my dress.  Her fingers lingered and brushed against my skin each opportunity she had as she descended to the last button.</p>
<p>“You are just…so perfect,” Bette said as she gently brushed the top portion of the dress off Tina’s shoulders.  She didn’t hesitate to quickly unclasp her bra with one quick sweep, and free her breasts from that intrusive piece of material.   Bette’s eyes settled on Tina’s chest and how firm and hard her nipples were.  She brought both her hands just under each breast and slowly brushed her thumbs over each nipple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!  Sorry for a little delay.  But here we are... hope you like!!!!!   ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 49</p><p>My head dropped back slightly from her touch.  God, I was wanting her so bad.  I struggled to maintain enough composure to unbutton her pants and slowly slide the zipper down.  “You…you aren’t...making this easy,” I uttered as I felt my body easily responding to her.</p><p>“I like looking into your eyes when I touch you,” Bette said.   “Seeing your face flush when you get tight and wet…and needing more.”</p><p>Jesus, her words alone were driving me mad.  She was right.  I was wet and tight and just needing her.  I brought my hands from her pants and reached down to pull my dress completely off, leaving me with only my thong.   My hair dropped messily to my shoulders when I removed the dress, which I think made her crave me even more because she lunged forward and kissed me with such deep determination.</p><p> Within a short time, Bette and I were completely naked, and I was back to straddling her while she sat on her office chair.  My mouth was fully engaged with hers, and the battle to dominate the other was fierce.  Occasionally, we both took turns coming up for some air before reengaging.  One thing for certain was that we both thoroughly enjoyed making out.   </p><p>I knew that by now I was absolutely drenched from being so aroused, but all I wanted to do was fuck her.  As we were busy kissing, my hand reached down and I slipped my fingers between her lips.  “Oh…Bette…you are so wet.”</p><p>“It’s you babe.  You do that to me.”</p><p>I watched her gasp the moment I slipped my fingers inside of her.  “I love watching you physically respond to me.”   I started to create a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out while my thumb circled her clit.  One might think I was someone who had many experiences, but that wasn’t the case.  I simply paid close attention to what Bette did to me, and simply made a mental note and replicated that.   From the look on her face, and the moans she was expressing, I knew I had her.</p><p>“Fuck…Tee…”</p><p>I kissed her neck and dragged my tongue along the vein.  I knew she was turned on, because that vein popped each time she was aroused or angry, and Lord knows this woman was far from angry.   “You like that baby?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm...”</p><p>I increased my pace and went deeper, feeling her hips grind into my hand as her core started to tighten around my fingers.  I knew she was ready and I did all I could to draw that orgasm right out of her.</p><p>“Ohhhh God!  Tinnna!”</p><p>I loved when she said my name as she came.  It did things to me that I just can’t explain.  When I slowly withdrew my fingers, I swore I heard her whimper.   I brought my wet fingers to her lips and traced them so they glistened.  I then placed my lips on hers and let her and I savor her.</p><p>When we finally pulled back, a smile formed on Bette’s mouth.  “One would wonder where you learned those things.”</p><p>“One might,” I said as I bit my lip.  Before I even realized it, she had cupped my ass and pulled me upward as she brought her mouth to my center.   “Hey…wait… let me help.”  I blindly swept my hand across her desk from behind myself to push anything that might have been in my way aside, and lifted my ass on it.  I put my legs on each armrest of her chair.  I was pretty much spread eagle for Bette Porter to do as she pleased with me.</p><p>Bette slid her hands up and down the smooth legs that surrounded her until they finally wrapped around the outside of Tina’s thighs.  She brought her mouth close to Tina’s center, initially taking in the intoxicating scent that was Tina Kennard.   A smile crossed her face; an outward approval of what she was coming close to as her tongue slipped between Tina’s lips.   </p><p>The moment her tongue made contact, I literally felt my body fall back and ease further closer to her.  I was propped up on my forearms, looking down at her dark hair which was moving to the rhythm she had started with her head between my legs.  What a fucking sight this was, and boy what feelings she was sending through me.   My center was already tight as it was, but by now it was so tight that it literally ached for her.   </p><p>“Mmmm….”  Bette moaned into my pussy as her tongue made rapid and successive strokes across my clit.  In no time, my own moans not only matched but surpasses hers.   Her tongue darted inside me and swept from side to side as it did, before slowly returning to my clit where her fingers gently exposed the head and then circled it in a steady rhythm that made my hips begin to grind into her face.   The surges of pleasure that shot through me I couldn’t get enough of.  I could feel that I was getting more wet by the minute, and she was eager to take full responsibility for it.</p><p>“Oh Bette…. Fuuuck...”  My words were jagged and breathless as I felt myself begin to climax.  With only a few more circles of her tongue, she literally started to suck the orgasm right out of my body.  My hips rocked as my hand grabbed my breast.  My body rolled into one thunderous orgasm that made me scream out her name into the privacy of her office.</p><p>						#</p><p>Driving home I couldn’t seem to shake the way dinner had ended out of my brain. That last hour of dinner when Bette was pushing me away haunted me. Although the office sex was hot as fuck, I couldn’t get it out of my head. I can understand her wanting to please her dad. I can accept that. But have to hide me from him? Is she ashamed of me? Is it because I’m a woman or is it because I’m not educated like she is? Or wealthy like her family is?</p><p>I opened the door to my apartment and stared at the empty room for a minute. I didn’t like seeing it so empty without Bette there. As upset as I was, I still wanted her here. And fucking her just made me want her even more. I could still smell her on my body. Feel her on my skin. Taste her on my lips. I threw my bag on the couch and threw my coat over it. I had no desire to hang it up. I could only imagine what tomorrow night would be like with her father there at the opening.</p><p>As I walked into my room to change, I realized that I never called Kit back. I put my pajamas on and sat on the couch and dialed Kit.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi Kit, it’s Tina.”</p><p>“Oh, hey girl. How did the dinner go? Were you in awe from meeting Laurel as much as Bette was?”</p><p>“Ha!, it was definitely an experience, and Peggy was great too.  I mean, overall the dinner went really well.”</p><p>“Oh good, I’m glad.”</p><p>“Yeah me too.” I sat there a moment in silence, trying to figure out a way to bring Melvin up and how Bette was treating me. I didn’t want to talk behind Bette’s back and I didn’t want to hurt Kit’s feelings. However, honestly...I really had no one else to talk to.</p><p>“You alright Tina? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Umm…no not really. Can I talk to you about something? I don’t know who else to turn to. I tried to talk to Bette but she just blew it off.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. What happened?”</p><p>“Well...she was going to bring Melvin tonight.”</p><p>“Say what? She was going to bring that man on your special dinner with the girls? For what? She has all night tomorrow to show herself off to him.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. He didn’t come. Well...not exactly.”</p><p>“Wait, I’m confused. Was he there or...?”</p><p>I was trying to find the right words. But everything was so jumbled in my mind I could barely explain it.</p><p>“He didn’t join us for dinner. He told Bette that he made plans with a friend of his. Turns out, it was at the same restaurant.”</p><p>“Oh no…did he make a scene?”</p><p>“No no, he didn’t know we were there.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a blessing, I guess. So, what happened that made you upset?”</p><p>“We were having a great time. We were chatting and laughing and she was being all sweet and affectionate and then all of a sudden, as soon as she realized he was there...she backed off.”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“Well…I tried to hold her hand, she pulled away. I tried to put my arm around her, she put my arm back. If I rubbed her thigh, she put my hand back. She backed off. Even when we were leaving, she wouldn’t let me hold her hand.”</p><p>“And what was that girl’s reason exactly?”</p><p>“When I asked her, she basically said that her father doesn’t know that she’s…a lesbian. That he has a different vision for her or something like that.”</p><p>“What? No she didn’t. I ought to…to slap the shit out of her.” </p><p>I began to realize that Kit sounded a little off too. She was getting angry quickly, I could tell. And she was slurring her words.</p><p>“Kit, have you been drinking?”</p><p>“Oh just a little, not much.”</p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p>“No! No I am not. I only...had a few.”</p><p>I could tell she was definitely drinking. And by the sound of it, it was quite a bit.  “Are you home?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m home. Not with my father because he wants nothing to do with me. He’s with the princess. The apple of his eye.”</p><p>I felt terrible. I was making a bad situation worse by bringing up Melvin.  “I’m sorry Kit. I shouldn’t have called. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“Baby girl, you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s him that needs to be sorry. And Bette. I can’t believe my baby sis would do that to you.”</p><p>I truly didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Tina listen, it’s not you. It’s him. He has this weird and crazy power over her. I don’t know what she sees in that man. It makes me so mad knowing she made you feel like shit…and for him no less.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I just have to be patient.”</p><p>“Well…girl. You have more patience than I do.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re home and okay?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m home. I promise.”</p><p>“Will I see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh I’ll be there. I never miss an event of Bette’s. He’s sure not gunna scare me away. Nuh uh.”</p><p>“Alright, be careful please. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Kit, thank you for listening.”</p><p>“Anytime baby girl. Don’t let that old man get to you. Bette will be back to normal soon enough.”</p><p>“I hope so. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>I took a deep breath and tried to process everything. I would just have to be patient. But how could I be patient when I really just want to tell her how I feel. Maybe I’ll have to wait until he leaves. I doubt she would listen to me now anyway. I turned off the living room light, set my alarm, and slipped into bed. I looked over at Bette’s pillow and slowly caressed it while imagining her beautiful sleepy face there. This couldn’t be it. I just have to keep thinking that we will get through this. After a long while of thoughts running through my head, I finally surrendered to sleep.</p><p>							#</p><p>I woke up the next morning feeling more anxious than normal. I was putting my makeup on in the bathroom and couldn’t seem to calm myself down. Everything from how to handle Bette’s change in behavior, to meeting Melvin for real, to impressing Laurel and Peggy. The only person that usually was able to get me through this feeling was Bette. </p><p>I picked up my phone and held it in my hand. I knew today was a big day. I didn’t want to add to her stress. The more I thought about it, I decided against it. Today wasn’t the day to bring it up. Just as I was going to put my phone back in my purse, it stared to ring.  I looked at the screen and it was Bette.  I answered the call and put on my best voice so to speak.  “Hey babe…morning. Sleep okay?”</p><p>“Hey Tee, I slept alright. Took me forever to fall asleep. I kept thinking about this opening and all of the stuff I have to get done.”</p><p>“Aww I’m sorry. You know, I missed you last night...”</p><p>“GO WILL YOU! The light is green God damn it!”</p><p>“Where are you? Are you on your way to work?”</p><p>“No not exactly.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“That’s why I called. I need a favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!  Thank you for reading, and as always thank you for taking the time to comment.  We really enjoy reading your feedback and thoughts.  Hope you enjoy!  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 50</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.  What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a long story. But I have to get my dad a new tie. I know the ones he likes more than he does. Anyway, I left a message with James on what I need both of you two to do before Laurel and Peggy get there. They should be there around 10:00am to do a walk through in each wing. I also need you to confirm with caterer that they will arrive at EXACTLY 4pm to begin setting everything up. James knows what else to do. I should be there around 9:45am right before Laurel and Peggy get there.”</p><p>“Bette, it’s already 8:25am. Are you sure you’re going to get there in time?”</p><p>“Yes, Tina. I will get there in time.  Can you please just do this for me? I’m already stressing as it is,” Bette said abruptly.</p><p>I remained quiet, taken back by how firm and abrupt she was.<br/>“Did you hear me?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>She continued to yell at the cars on the road before she hung up the phone. Was she really going shopping for her dad on this really big day? I really hoped she was able to get there on time.</p><p>On my way into the gallery, I was quickly met with a frantic looking James.</p><p>“Hi James. Good morning.”</p><p>“Bette’s not here yet and Laurel and Peggy should be here soon. She wants you to-“</p><p>“James…calm down. Bette called me and told me what to do. I will look over the list with you and we will get it done. Okay?”</p><p>James looked at me and took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, I have all the numbers we need inside on my desk.”</p><p>I followed him inside, set my briefcase down on his desk and was ready to get started. I made all the necessary phone calls, confirmed the guest list, confirmed everything with the caterer, and was ready to make my way to each wing. I continued to check my watch and noticed Bette was really cutting it close. It was almost 10am and she still wasn’t here. </p><p>“Um Tina, Laurel and Peggy just walked in.”</p><p> </p><p>I tried not to panic without Bette here. I obviously wasn’t anywhere near as experienced as Bette was, but I did know my way around each piece because I spent many hours watching and paying attention to what Bette and the team were putting together. I had some confidence bringing the two women around and seeing if any changes needed to be made.</p><p>“Good morning Laurel, good morning Peggy. How are you two this morning?”</p><p>“Fine dear. Excited to see what you ladies have put together. Where is your other half?” Peggy asked as they both were looking around the lobby area in search for Bette.</p><p>“Umm, Bette had something come up. But she is on her way. In fact she should be here any minute. I’m sure she got stuck in traffic.” I didn’t like making excuses, because there was no excuse for Bette’s absence in my eyes.   We worked so hard on a very tight schedule for this very day, and while the actual opening itself wasn’t until this evening, in my eyes, this was show time and we were already underway.</p><p>Peggy had a look of displeasure across her face. Like a mother who just received a bad grade from her child. “Well, it must have been something serious because Bette is never late for a show of hers.”</p><p>“Priorities...” I said under my breath, with a hint of dissatisfaction. Laurel glanced at my comment and widened her eyes. </p><p>Peggy’s impatience was growing.  “Shall we take a look at the pieces now? I’ve only been able to see them virtually and I don’t think it is best to wait for Bette.”</p><p> “Peggy, wait until you see “And, I Love You”. I think you’ll really like that one,” Laurel said.</p><p>“Certainly, right this way, ladies.” They both followed me through the entrance way to each wing. Laurel was introduced to multiple members of the team to go over her suggestions and changes she wanted made. Luckily, they were only minor changes. Peggy made her way around to each piece on her own, leaving Laurel and I to our work. Almost an hour in, and Bette was still nowhere to be found.</p><p>I decided to call Bette and see where she was, as inwardly I was extremely fit to be tied with her, but outwardly I had to express a more relaxed and confident appearance.  Not to mention how incredibly annoyed Peggy was over Bette’s absence.  I quickly voice commanded my call to her from my phone.  “Call Bette.” </p><p>“Hey Tee, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Bette, where the hell are you? Peggy and Laurel have been expecting you here.”</p><p>“I know I’m sorry. I came home to bring back the ties for my dad and then got caught up in making him his breakfast and coffee…and then I got caught up in an accident which caused a backup.  I’ll be there in 3 minutes.”</p><p>I hung up the phone furious. This was the day of the show. The only thing keeping my mind at ease was that Laurel was pleased with everything we put together and everything was pretty much ready to go.  Certainly, we had to make some changes based on her preferences, and then there were the other things we had already planned to handle, so there was still plenty to get done and not a lot of time to do it. </p><p>I looked for Peggy and Laurel to let them know that Bette’s ETA was 3 minutes, and was able to track down Laurel first to inform her.   As we both started to walk back towards the central part of the gallery, Bette was just walking through the doors taking her sunglasses off her face.</p><p>“Good morning.  I’m so sorry I’m late.”</p><p>Peggy arched her brow.   “It’s quite unlike you to miss something like this.”</p><p>Bette glanced over at me before trying to explain.  “There was an accident on Interstate 5 and it was backed up for miles.”</p><p>“The traffic around here can really test your patience,” Laurel offered.</p><p>“Thank you,” Bette said.  “Anyway, have you had a chance to look around?”</p><p>“I brought them through the whole gallery Bette,” I said pointedly.</p><p>“Oh…okay.  Laurel, what did you think?”</p><p>“I think it looks remarkable.  As we walked through, we made some notes on some minor changes that shouldn’t require too much work.”</p><p>“Great.  We can get right on them.”</p><p>“I already gave the list to James and he has started work on it.”</p><p>“Excellent.  Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m going to locate him so I can help him, unless you have something else for me.”</p><p>Bette could tell that Tina was annoyed, but wasn’t in a position to address that in that very moment.  “No, no you go ahead.  That will be a big help.”</p><p>I turned and walked back to where I knew James was last working.</p><p>						#</p><p>Around lunch time, Bette came by to let us know she was taking Laurel and Peggy to lunch.   While I understood this was her time to do what she had to do to wine and dine the artist and investor, I was feeling like she was just dumping on James and I.   A part of me wondered if underneath, most of this upset was derived from how she was compromising everything to please her father, more than the fact she was actually late.</p><p>“Okay.   Can I show you the list and—“</p><p>“Tee, I’m sure you can handle it.”  Bette continued walking to the front door where Laurel and Peggy were gathered.</p><p>I turned to James, completely furious.  “Did she literally just fucking blow me off like that?   I am not the owner of this place.  I don’t know what some of these words that Laurel used means!”</p><p>James took a look at the list and a few things he was able to make out, but there were some he had circled earlier in hopes to have Bette better clarify which she had not done.   “I mean, we could maybe get this one done.   We will have to just wait.”</p><p>“And we all know how impatient she is going to be if she comes back and we haven’t accomplished anything on that list.”</p><p>“She might, but I think when she sees what we left undone, she will be able to understand why.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>							#</p><p>Later that afternoon, Bette had returned alone as Peggy went back to her hotel and Laurel to her home.   As she entered, James was the first to approach her.  “Bette, we were able to get most everything taken care of on the list Laurel had made, but there were a few terms she used that we aren’t familiar with…”</p><p>Bette took the list and smiled.  “These are easy.  I’ll take care of it.”<br/>“I can if you want.  I just needed to know what she was asking us to do.”</p><p>‘No-no, I got it.  Where’s Tina?”</p><p>“Right here.  I had to use the restroom.”</p><p>“Hey.  I have the list from James.  I can handle the few things left on the list.”  Bette turned and started to walk towards the floor of the gallery.</p><p>“Bette.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>I needed to broach the subject carefully, but I knew I had to.  If I didn’t at least say what I needed to, things could be exponentially worse later tonight when we were all together.   “Do you realize how upset Peggy was?”</p><p>Bette chuckled.  “Peggy is fine.   She completely understands how traffic can be, and—“</p><p>“Bette, it wasn’t just the traffic.  In fact the traffic was the least reason you were late.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”  Bette started to feel cornered, something she didn’t do well with.  “Last time I checked, you were working for me.  Since when do I have to explain to an employee why I was late?”</p><p>I felt the heat in my face rise as I folded my arms.  “Oh, so I’m JUST an employee now?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what you said.  I’m talking to you as my girlfriend who I am concerned about.  Who makes these incredible concessions for her father in order to gain his approval, at the expense of your commitments here where you have worked hard to build a…solid reputation for being dependable.  Bette, even though Peggy was forgiving, it doesn’t mean that she didn’t make note of this.  Is it worth it?”</p><p>Bette was feeling the pressure of the day, and the last thing she wanted to do was explain her and her father’s relationship any further.  “Tina, don’t.  Just… don’t.”</p><p>“Don’t?  Don’t what?  I am trying to point out that--”</p><p>“Do not try to come between me and my father.”</p><p>“Come betw…”  I couldn’t even finish the sentence.  “That is not what I am doing!  Fuck you for not noticing the difference between someone that is looking out for you and someone trying to fuck up your relationship with your father.”   Before she could say another word, I pivoted and walked away from her, my heels clicking loudly against the tiled floor.</p><p>Bette slipped her jacket off and rolled up her shirtsleeves as she started to get to work on the remaining things on Laurel’s list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooooo friends!   Sorry to keep you waiting.  We had some things to flesh out.  ;)  Get it... F L E S H ..  LOL!  Okay, here you are.  Enjoy!  ~ Chicki &amp; Kat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 51</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tina and James made a few final calls, before meeting the caterer at the front and advising them where Bette had wanted the food set up.  Within no time, it was 530pm and Tina was ready to go home so she could start to get ready.    For the duration of the afternoon, she had only crossed paths with Bette a few times, and now had walked to her office to let her know she was leaving.</p><p>“No.  Kit, I am sorry that…  Will you let me talk?”  Bette held the phone away from her ear.  “You know that you and Daddy have always had a turbulent relationship.  No it isn’t all his fault…”</p><p>As soon as I walked in, I was ready to walk out considering what I had started to hear, but Bette held a finger up motioning for me stay.</p><p>“I realize that it must be hurtful that he has been here and hasn’t reached out, but I can’t make him do that?  You know that I have little to not control over what our father does or doesn’t want to do.  No… absolutely not.   What the fuck do you want me to do Kit?  You and Daddy need to work your shit out.  Don’t put me in the damn middle.   Look, I need to go.   Right, this is a priority.”  Bette looked at her phone and expressed a deep sigh to confirm the call had ended.  “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but raise my brows and offer and expression that indicated I wasn’t surprised.  Melvin seemed to be the source of a lot of discomfort by a few of us, and the only one to not see it was Bette. “I just wanted to let you know I was leaving.   The caterer is on site and the food is all being kept in the warming trays.   I’m going to go home and get ready.”</p><p>Bette rose from her desk and walked over to Tina.   “Thank you, for all your hard work today and over the past couple of weeks to get us to where we are.”</p><p>“It’s what I was hired to do right?”   I still felt the sting from the demeaning referral of me as an employee.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean for you to take what I said the wrong way.”</p><p>“Bette, are you sorry that I took something the wrong way, or for actually saying something hurtful?”</p><p>The brunette looked down.  “I just…I’m sorry.   I don’t want to be hurting your feelings.  That is not my intent, nor is it ever my desire to.”</p><p>This time, I felt her apology was more sincere.  “Bette, I am honestly not trying to come between you and your father.   I wasn’t fortunate to have a terribly close relationship with my father, as you know.”</p><p>“I know that.   I shouldn’t have said what I said.  I was feeling a lot of pressure over a number of things, and when that happens…sometimes I bite.  I apologize.”   </p><p>When I felt her gently place her hands on each side of my face, I knew I would soon be tasting her lips.  I eagerly accepted hers, and willingly parted my own for her impatient tongue that sought entry.  God could we light fires just with a kiss.   </p><p>“Hey boss could I get a –“</p><p>Bette pulled back.  “Damn it James, how many times—“</p><p>“…do I have to tell you to knock?”  James finished Bette’s sentence.  “I know, I’m sorry.  I’m not used to these new rules.  The caterer wants a quick signature on this invoice.”</p><p>Bette quickly signed the form.  “Again, I’m sorry.”</p><p>I smirked at James.  “No worries.  I need to go and get ready for tonight.”</p><p>“We open the doors at 8pm, but have a VIP showing at 7pm don’t forget.”</p><p>“Right.  So when would you like me back?”</p><p>“For the VIP showing of course.”</p><p>That made me smile.  I was willing to let the earlier remarks slide and chalk it up to her stress level, which had to include the additional work to keep her father proud and happy.   “Well then, I shall be back in time for the VIP showing.”   I kissed her one more time before grabbing my purse and leaving for my house.</p><p>						#</p><p>Bette did one final walkthrough before departing for home.   Typical of L.A. traffic on a Friday, it was heavy and people were honking their horns and flipping one another off.  After making a quick stop at the gas station she finally arrived home.</p><p>When she walked into the house, she found Melvin napping in the recliner in the living room.  She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and in a low voice attempted to wake him.  “Daddy…”</p><p>“Huh?”  Melvin awoke and appeared a little startled.  “What time is it?”</p><p>“It’s time to get ready for the show.  The VIP hour is from 7pm to 8pm.”</p><p>“Oh.  Well then, I must get ready.”</p><p>Bette smiled and offered her hand to help her father from the chair, which he begrudgingly pulled his arm away.   He was a proud man and even if a hand from his daughter may be most helpful, he wasn’t going to accept it.   </p><p>While Melvin was getting dressed, Bette took a quick shower, did her hair, applied makeup and added some jewelry to compliment her outfit.  After a dab of perfume on her wrist and one final look in the mirror, she and her father embarked for the gallery.</p><p>						#</p><p>I decided to put my hair up, allowing some wispy sides to fall gracefully in front of my ears.  I emphasized my makeup a little more to accent some certain features on my face, and pulled a sexy black dress from my closet which was sure to drive Bette wild.   If she was uncomfortable with addressing her sexuality with her father, I was certainly not going to make it easy for her to deny the physical reaction I knew I could draw from her.</p><p>Once I was finished getting ready, I placed a few things from my purse into my clutch and headed to the gallery.   On the way, I must admit, I was thrilled to see what could come of this night.  To see so many people from the art world in attendance was something I really was looking forward to.  Not to mention, I was eager to see what Peggy and Laurel thought once they were able to see the changes Laurel desired, as well as be amongst the very people who had a deep appreciating for art.<br/>						      #</p><p>As Bette and her father entered the gallery, there were only a few people in the North wing ahead, that were viewing some pieces, but other than that, there were few that had arrived yet.  </p><p>“Bette, did you get the caviar that I like?” Melvin asked right away.</p><p>“Of course.  Did you think I would forget?”</p><p>Melvin grinned.  “No, I didn’t think you would.”</p><p>As James and I came around the corner, my eyes immediately noticed the man who nearly plowed me over in the restaurant the night before.   </p><p>“That’s Bette’s father,” James said as they walked towards them.</p><p>I didn’t want to mention that I had inadvertently met him the night before, because I actually had not been formally introduced.   It would certainly be interesting to see what his reaction would be once it happened, as we were only a few seconds away from it.</p><p>“Hi boss,” James said as he approached.</p><p>Melvin turned as did Bette.   “Daddy, you remember James.”</p><p>“James, nice to see you again.”  Melvin extended his hand. </p><p>My eyes locked with Bette’s.  She was wearing a beautiful two tone black and cranberry skirt suit which accented every curve of her body.  I felt my face start to flush as I caught her eyes scan my body from head to toe and back up.</p><p>“Is this lady your girlfriend?” Melvin asked James.</p><p>“Tina?  No no, Tina isn’t my girlfriend, actually she—“</p><p>Bette quickly interrupted James.   “She is on board in a temporary position.  I have had her assist with this particular show.”</p><p>I couldn’t believe what she had just said.  A temporary position?  To assist?  I wanted to say, ‘No Melvin, actually I have been fucking your daughter for the last couple of weeks, so I think I’m a little more than a temporary assistant.’  God I can’t believe how…how dismissive she just was.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Miss…”</p><p>He held his hand out, which I reluctantly took.  “Kennard.  Please, call me Tina.”   I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn’t make eye contact with her.   “I should go make sure that we have enough napkins with the caviar!”</p><p>Bette had gotten to know Tina enough to know when she was irritated, upset, disappointed, and more.  The dig she made about the caviar wouldn’t be obvious to Melvin or James, but to her it was.</p><p>“Speaking of caviar….”</p><p>“Yes, it is over at the table in the center of the gallery Daddy.  Help yourself.”  </p><p>Bette stayed behind a moment as her father walked towards the table.  “James, dummy up about Tina and I okay?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t advertise my relationship status to my father.  Understood?”</p><p>“Sure.  I wasn’t trying to—“</p><p>“Loose lips sink ships.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Bette pivoted and immediately joined her father at the tables where the food was now spread out.   Melvin was in his glory sampling the caviar.   Tina was in the same area, noting the fashionable tie that Melvin was wearing, which she assumed was one that Bette had been busy acquiring for him which made her late that very morning.</p><p>“Very good Bette.  You made a fine choice.  I see you also have my other favorite, beef wellington.”</p><p>“Of course.  Nothing but the best for you Daddy.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but overhear her talking.  This was NOT the same woman that I watched in action over the previous two weeks.  Tonight she was such a smaller version of herself.  In my head, I was repeating those words and not in a very pleasant tone.</p><p>As one of the server’s came by, he accidentally bumped Melvin’s arm, causing him to spill some of his wine on his tie.  “So sorry sir.”</p><p>Bette turned abruptly.  “Sorry?  Do you realize how expensive this tie is?  Probably your week’s pay!”</p><p>“It was an accident Ms. Porter.”</p><p>“Daddy, let me see it.   I’ll have Tina clean it up.”</p><p>I dropped my mouth open as I tilted my head to the side.  Did she just offer my services to her father?  What the hell?  It was bad enough that she didn’t have the guts to introduce me as her girlfriend, or show any affection, but now I was being recruited to save her beloved father’s tie?!</p><p>Bette helped loosen the tie from her father’s neck and then handed it to Tina.  “There’s some salt on a few of the tables.  Spread salt over it and it will absorb the wine.”<br/>“Should I drop it at the dry cleaners too Bette?”</p><p>“Excuse me Daddy.”  Bette walked over to me and lowered her voice.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“What am I doing?   You are treating me like I’m…no one to you.”</p><p>Bette glanced back at her father, who was busy sampling the beef wellington.  “I told you how things are.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did Bette.  I just didn’t think you were going to be so callous.”  I grabbed the tie and a shaker of salt and moved to much further away from them both where I started to try to save her precious father’s treasured tie.</p><p>“Heyyy girl,”  Kit said as she approached me.  “How are you?”</p><p>“I looked up to find Kit approaching me with open arms.  “Hey Kit.”  As soon as I hugged her, I was close enough to smell that she reeked of booze.  “You okay?”</p><p>“Course I’m okay.  Question is are YOU okay?”  Kit looked over to see Bette’s hand on her father’s shoulder and her smiling at him.  “I see Princess is busy kissing Daddy’s ass.”</p><p>“Don’t get me started,” I warned.  “This is one of the ties she bought for him today, which made her late for her meeting with Peggy and Laurel this morning.  Some server accidentally bumped into him and got wine on the tie, and Bette bit the young man’s head off.   Then hands it to me to take care of.”</p><p>“The infamous ties.  Those things are over $600.00 a piece.  Only the best for Daddy-O.”</p><p>“Six what?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.  Crazy shit.”</p><p>I turned to find Peggy and Laurel coming into the gallery together.  As I started to make my way towards them, Bette had beat me, along with her father.    I turned back towards the table where Kit was now standing and shook my head.  “I should be the one with her.  For Christ sake I was the one who put up with her shit the first week when she was under so much stress, and also saved her ass today.  Yet, she is walking around with her father like as if he should be celebrated for contributing to this show.”</p><p>“Tina, Tina, Tina… this is the bullshit I used to put up with until I finally stepped back.  Thankfully Melvin isn’t in the picture on a daily basis.   For you, you get to just suck it up a few times a year when he visits.”</p><p>“Great.”   I glanced back at the four of them who were all happy and chatty with one another.  I had done what she wanted with the salt, and walked the tie over to her.   “Bette, this is all set.”</p><p>Bette turned and took hold of the tie.  “Thank you,” she said before turning her back to me and resuming the conversation.  I was furious.   I took a few steps around Bette and inserted myself by welcoming both of Peggy and Laurel.  Each one was more than kind and generous, which seemed to make Bette uncomfortable.  I felt the discomfort came more from Bette’s concern that they might make it slip that we were dating than anything else.  At this point, I was so angry with Bette that I didn’t care if either of the women made something slip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya Peeps!   Hope you are enjoying the story.   I was waiting for Susan ( @lavender_cat on Twitter) to make me a Tibette video, and said I was holding the story hostage until she did.  She gave me a 40 second preview, so I now release the chapter.  LOL!!!  Thanks Susan!  *mwah*  ~  Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 52</p><p>“Tina, so lovely to see you again dear,” Peggy said as she reached out to shake my hand.</p><p>“Nice to see you again too Peggy.  You too Laurel.” Laurel and I shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.</p><p>“I’m eager to see the pieces with the changes,” Laurel said in my direction.</p><p>“Oh, I can take you there,” Bette interjected.</p><p>“Don’t be silly.  You stay with your father.   Tina?”</p><p>“I’m happy to go with you,” I said, which seemed to irk Bette, but if I was her assistant, isn’t that what I would do?</p><p>Peggy remained behind willing to keep a discussion going with Melvin who she had met a few times during previous art shows.</p><p>“Bette certainly has a keen eye for gifted artists, in an arena that is highly competitive,” Peggy said.</p><p>Melvin smiled and looked at his daughter.  “Indeed.  She’s a perfectionist and is the best at what she does.”</p><p>Bette smiled.  “Thank you, but you are terribly biased Daddy.”</p><p>“I agree with your father.  Give yourself a pat on the back my dear,” Peggy said.  “If you will excuse me, I’m going to grab a drink and take another look at these exceptional pieces of art.”</p><p>“Certainly,” Bette said as she stepped aside.   “Can I get you anything Daddy?”</p><p>“No, I’m quite well Bette.  Thank you.”</p><p>                                                                                   #</p><p>An hour had passed and both Melvin and Kit had been able to keep their distance for most of that time.  However,  once Kit returned to the central part of the gallery bringing yet another martini with her, she couldn’t avoid her father as he nearly  bumped into her as he did Tina the night before. </p><p>“Excuse you,” Melvin said.</p><p>“Excuse me?  Most people actually look where they are going,” Kit said.</p><p>“I see your disrespectful attitude remains fully intact.”<br/>“Speak for yourself dear father.  I didn’t see you reach out to let me know you would be coming, or to bother inviting me to dinner.”</p><p>“Obviously you cannot control yourself,” Melvin said offering a pointed look at the martini in her hand.  “When that free spirited arrogance of yours settles down into something more respectable, perhaps we can have a conversation.”</p><p>Kit expressed a sarcastic laugh.  “That’s what bothers you the most.  I don’t let you control me like you do to Bette.   The more she kisses up and caters to you, and tries to please you at every single turn, the more you like it.”</p><p>The two continued to verbally spar when Bette glanced over and noticed.  She immediately walked over to both of them, hoping to deescalate the situation before it got any more heated.  “How are you both enjoying the exhibit?”</p><p>Kit and Melvin continued to glare at each other. </p><p>“Okay, come on you two.  When are you going to put this ridiculous friction that you have between the two of you to rest?”</p><p>“When your sister starts acting like a grown woman and makes something worthwhile of herself, including getting the help she needs for her drinking problem.”</p><p>“When your father stops dictating what is a worthwhile life and stops controlling his children.” </p><p>“Listen, you both need to try to meet one another half way.   This bickering and holding grudges isn’t good for either of you.”  Bette looked between the two, quickly analyzing that neither was going to budge.   “Fine, just please remember that this is my job, and that this night is to honor the work of a gifted artist and whatever gripes you both have need to be left outside.”</p><p>Melvin started to walk towards another side of the gallery leaving Bette and Kit alone.</p><p>“Why do you engage with him?”  Bette asked in a more accusatory way than one of inquiry.</p><p>“Of course you take his side.  You always do.  Pope Daddy can do no wrong in your eyes.”</p><p>“I never said that!”</p><p>“Come on Bette.  You sit back and take all of his bullshit and appease him.   You have a wonderful girlfriend and where is she?  Instead of her being by your side, which she should be all the more where she is not only your girl, but someone who helped bring this show together, she isn’t.”</p><p>“That is none of your business how I choose to handle my private life.”</p><p>Kit offered a drunken sloppy laugh.  “Bette… girl you don’t get it.  You are so worried about being the perfect daughter, at the expense of hurting someone else close to you.”</p><p>“I’m not hurting anyone.”<br/>“The hell you aren’t!”</p><p>“Look, Tina and I are only just dating.   While we both have strong feelings for each other, I’m not about to come out to our father, when I don’t even know how serious this is going to be.   I could tell him today and then next week Tina and I are broken up.  Then what?   I basically will have told him something that likely will cause immense disappointment in me, or more, and also be without a girlfriend.   If Tina and I are still together when he comes to another future show, then perhaps I will consider it.”</p><p>“Bette, have you even considered that you are worrying so much about losing Daddy, that you haven’t even considered the fact you could lose Tina?”</p><p>“Lose Tina?  That is ridiculous.  Tina isn’t in a position to start making such demands of me this early in our relationship.   I think you are reading far too much into something you shouldn’t be.”</p><p>Kit arched a brow.  She wasn’t about to share the conversation that Tina had with her just the night before, but instead hoped that her warning might at least put the possibility of Tina walking away from her on her radar.   “Should it happen Bette, don’t call in pieces.  I’m telling you that you are so hell bent on pleasing this man, that you are neglecting to see the damage you are doing to someone you care deeply about.   I might have had a little too much to drink, but my wisdom is intact.”</p><p>Bette shook her head and walked away.</p><p>                                                                                   #<br/>Later…</p><p>Laurel was extremely happy with the changes we had made according to the walk through we both had earlier that morning.  As we viewed each piece, I felt it to be a privilege to listen to Laurel explain the origin of her inspiration and the steps she took to create those pieces.   To have this experience was something that made this night extra special for me.   As we walked the gallery, she shared how enormously grateful she was to her team that helped move her art with the highest degree of care and responsibility.</p><p>“I have to admit, I was quite impressed with your team.  They treated each piece with such care.”  I chuckled.  “Like they were holding a newborn baby to be honest.”</p><p>Laurel smiled.  “I oversee a lot of the work when we are preparing it for transport.  I am not always available for when it is time to receive the pieces.  I have full trust in them though, and they know that.  I appreciate all that Bette has done to network me with Peggy.  She has a sincere appreciate not only for art, but for helping artists to be shown.”</p><p>“Did you both seem to make any headway with an international show?”</p><p>“In fact, we are looking at doing something in Paris in about 19 months, so I need to get working on new paintings for that show.  Probably looking at 11 new pieces for that.”</p><p>“That’s terrific!  It seems like having your show here and allowing Peggy the opportunity to see your work in person and meet you was beneficial.”</p><p>“It’s always nice when someone can help with networking, especially early on before an artist can fully establish themselves.”</p><p>“There you are,” Bette said as she came up behind me, and placed a hand at the small of my back.</p><p>I turned and offered as much of a smile as I could muster.    “Laurel was just telling me that Peggy may have already helped to secure a show in a little under two years in Paris.”</p><p>“Wonderful news.  I’m so pleased to hear that.”</p><p>I wondered why she was brave enough to have placed her hand on my back, where Daddy couldn’t have been too far.</p><p>“Yes, I was quite please myself when we chatted on the way over there this evening.  I want to thank you for all you did to help foster this relationship with such a great individual.”</p><p>“It was nothing.”  Bette turned to Tina.  “I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?”</p><p>“Did your father get some caviar on his tie?” I said with a bit of sarcasm, of which seemed to go over her head.</p><p>“Not exactly.  He was feeling a little under the weather, and wanted to go home.  He said he would call an Uber, but I don’t feel right having him do so.  He suggested my ‘assistant’ and I thought it was a great idea.”</p><p>Laurel had started a conversation with a few investors that were eager to chat with her, which left Bette and I more privacy to converse.   “Bette, do you think that is a good idea?”</p><p>“Of course.  My father is obviously comfortable with you for him to suggest having you take him.”</p><p>“Well how about if I’m not very comfortable with him?”</p><p>Bette’s brows twisted.  “What?  Tina, what has he done to you to make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>I looked away.  Truth was, it wasn’t that Melvin had really done a thing to me.  It was how SHE was treating me because of him.   “Bette, I don’t like that you are hiding me.  It makes me feel like you are ashamed of me, of what we share.  This is all new to me, and the last thing I want to feel is shame.”</p><p>“Tee, I’m sorry.  I am not trying to make you feel that at all.”  Bette could see that Tina wasn’t budging.  “Look, if you are that uncomfortable taking him then—“</p><p>“I’ll take him.”  I immediately walked past her and to the other side of the gallery where I found Melvin waiting by the door.   “Mr. Porter, I understand you would like a ride home?”</p><p>“Oh yes Miss Kennard.  Do you mind?”</p><p>Oh did I, but I wasn’t about to say a thing to her father, and for the most part my anger was directed at her and not him.   I knew he must hold some homophobic feelings for Bette to be so concerned, which that alone was a turn off for me, even if I wasn’t identifying as a lesbian.  However, he was cordial enough to me at this juncture, so I wasn’t about to disrespectful.</p><p>“No, I don’t mind Mr. Porter.   Are you all set or do you want to say goodbye to Bette?”</p><p>“I already said goodbye.  I don’t want to disrupt her any further.  She has a big job here.”</p><p>Once Melvin was in the car, the ride to Bette’s was uneventful…for the most part.</p><p>“How do you know where Bette lives?  Aren’t you a fairly new assistant of hers?”</p><p>I felt my hands tighten on the steering wheel due to my annoyance.   “Actually, I am not really her ‘assistant’ per se.  The company I work for is very successful in its own right.    Bette reached out to me to ask if I would be willing to help with this show.”</p><p>“Oh.  Hmm…still sounds like you’re her assistant.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.   How thick could this guy be?  I wasn’t about to argue with him.   “I know where she lives because…”  Oh how I wanted to say, ‘because Melvin, I’ve been fucking her in her bed’ but I knew better than that.  “I had some important documents to drop off.”</p><p>“I see.  She is such a successful woman.  I just wish that she wouldn’t work so much and find time for more of a social life.  She’s a beautiful woman if you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I agree with you.  She is gorgeous.”</p><p>“The men should be crawling at her feet,” Melvin said as he looked out the window.  “Perhaps you know some refined single men Miss Kennard?”</p><p>I gripped the steering wheel so hard I thought I was going to just pull it right from the dash.  “Mr. Porter, I’m sure Bette will be able to decide when and if she… wishes to see someone seriously.”</p><p>“You don’t know my daughter very well.  She gets so involved in her career that time passes by and she may soon find she has surpassed the child bearing age.   She would make a man very happy, and her children too.”</p><p>I found my patience wearing fast.  “Melv- Mr. Porter, I think Bette is wise enough to know her biological clock and if she wants children, then certainly that will be up to her.  She only just turned 30, it isn’t like she is nearing 40 or something.  Even then, at 40, women are having children.”</p><p>“How old are you if you don’t mind my asking?”</p><p>“I’m 24.”  I waited for him to start to judge me for being too young to possibly understand. </p><p>“Well, you are at a different place than Bette.  You are closer to your 20’s than you are your 30’s.”</p><p>I could feel my face flush with anger.  I was thankful that Bette’s house one just one street over.   Once we arrived, I made sure he had gotten into the house and then headed back to the gallery.  I tried my best to calm down before I returned, but before I realized it, I was turning into the parking lot of the gallery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, so a few notes on the story.  Remember, this is the story about what happened after the kiss, and covers some or maybe a good part of the 7 years before we got to see Bette and Tina in Season 1 of the L Word.   It is challenging for us to write, whereas we are privy to knowing more things that surfaced during the L Word series that could be impacting these first 7 years.  Some things we aren't suppose to really know about just yet, as they are discovered later.  </p><p>When it comes to Bette, her background is that her mother left her and Melvin.  We learn during the series that this occurred after he cheated on her, BUT one has to question Bette's reaction to that.  Did she not know at the time her mother left that it was due to Melvin's cheating, or did Bette learn that much later? Also, why would her mother leave her behind like that?  Talk about abandonment issues?  My take is that Bette invested even MORE in her father once her mother abandoned her, and therefore may have a more intense fear of losing him too, particularly where this relationship is only 2 week old.  These are important things to just keep in mind.  In terms of the abrasiveness from Bette, there isn't much of excuse for her behavior, but one can assume the stress of the show, of her attempts to hide her sexuality, Tina, and more are contributing to her extreme behavior.   Hope this helps provide a little insight.    Anyway, ENJOY!  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 53</p><p>As I was walking up to the front door, I noticed a familiar face just approaching the steps of the gallery.</p><p>“Dana! I’m so glad you could make it!  Bette said you had an early training tomorrow so we weren’t sure if you were going to be able to come.” I brought her in for a warm embrace.</p><p>“Yeah well, Alice convinced me to show my face. From what she told me on the phone on my drive here, I don’t think I’ll be disappointed.”</p><p>“I didn’t think she had seen it yet...” </p><p>“She’s inside with Shane. They got here not too long ago.”</p><p>My mind brought me back to the night of Bette’s birthday and Alice’s behavior towards Bette and I. The impression I was under was that Bette and Alice had not been in contact since. “Oh…does Bette know that she is here?” </p><p>“Al didn’t say. She has been pretty upset since that whole night at Heat.”</p><p>In my opinion, she should be. Her behavior was completely uncalled for. However, I didn’t know the details of she and Bette’s history or about their relationship, so who was I to judge Alice’s reaction? “Do you think there will be a scene?”</p><p>“I would hope not. Al wants to make peace.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll find out.” I let out my hand to open the door for Dana as I guided her inside towards the crowd. My eyes were open for Alice and Shane. I was happy to see they showed up and I was curious about their thoughts on the opening.</p><p>Shane was the first to spot us as I noticed her arm raise in the air over a few people surrounding the tall cocktail tables. Shane was not one to blend in the crowd. </p><p>“Glad you made it Dane. Hey Tina, we’ve been looking all over for you. Where have you been?” Shane asked as she gave Dana and I a hug simultaneously.</p><p>“Me? Oh, um. I had a small errand I had to run for Bette. It’s all taken care of now.” I felt my jaw clench as I was continuing to make excuses for Bette about her father. </p><p>I could see Alice was anxious to say something to me. We made eye contact and I gave her a smile. “I’m glad you two could make it. It’s really nice to see you again.”</p><p>“I’m glad we came too. This place looks...it looks great. You and Bette did a great job together.” Alice said in a low tone.</p><p>“Thank you Alice. Everything really came together.”</p><p>Kit came back with drinks for the three of them and almost dropped one of them on the floor. “Oops, almost lost my footing. Tina, Dana! Hey!”  I could tell that Kit might have had one too many. I was actually happy I brought Melvin home when I did, as this could have made things more tense.</p><p>“Ah Shane, would you be able to get Kit some food over there? I heard the beef wellington was superb.” I suggested to maybe help sober her up a bit.</p><p>“Oh yeah?  I’ll go with you. I’m kind of hungry myself.” Dana said, motioning over to the food stations in the other room. Shane and Kit followed Dana, leaving Alice and I alone. </p><p>“Um, I should probably go see if there is anything that needs to be done-“  I was interrupted by Alice’s hand on my wrist.</p><p>“Tina... I...I want to apologize. The green monster of jealousy came out and I acted on it. I don’t know. I guess I always knew that Bette wasn’t really that into the idea of us. And then...when I saw her with you and how she was, how happy you both were, I got jealous. I’m sorry that I hurt you and that I embarrassed you.”</p><p>“Thank you for apologizing. Jealousy is a very nasty emotion. I understand, really.”</p><p>“I knew you would, you are too good. Bette is very lucky to have you.”  Alice hesitated.  “Do you think we can maybe start over?”</p><p>I chuckled at the gesture. “Yes Alice we can start over.”</p><p>Shane was walking back over with two small plates filled with food, followed by Dana and Kit. “Oh my God Al, you got to try this!” Shane picked up the fork and placed it in Alice’s mouth.</p><p>“Oh wow! That is good! I hope you brought more!” Alice said just as Shane handed her one of the two plates.</p><p>I was glad to see that Kit was eating as well.  “I’m glad you like it,” I said.</p><p>Shane finished chewing her food before speaking. “The caterer did an amazing job with the food this evening.”</p><p>“Yeah Bette told me earlier when I saw her with Peggy.”</p><p>“Speak of the devil…” Kit said as Bette walked towards us.</p><p>“Dana, I’m so glad you came. I hope you enjoy everything.”</p><p>Dana smiled as she dabbed a napkin at the corner of her mouth.  “Everything looks wonderful. I can’t wait to see the art pieces.”</p><p>“It’s just down that hall there. Tina, were you able to get my father home? How was he feeling? Sometimes he gets car sick.”</p><p>It took all I had not to roll my eyes and puke myself. “He was fine Bette. Made it in the house with no problem.”</p><p>“Okay good. Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Bette was being summoned by a few known art collectors that came to all of Bette’s shows. </p><p>“Girl, what the hell did she mean by that?” Kit said with a glaring look and a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Melvin I guess wasn’t feeling too well so she asked me to drive him home.”</p><p>At this point all of the girls were looking at me. “Did you have to tuck him into bed too?” Alice said. “I’ve only heard of Melvin but never had the obvious pleasure of meeting him. Better you than I, Tina.” </p><p>Shane remained silent as the girls were making their comments about Melvin. Shane was Bette’s best friend. Even though she didn’t agree with Bette’s changed behavior when her father was around, she didn’t want to talk about Bette behind her back. I could sense that the conversation was getting uncomfortable. I changed the subject and led the girls to the first room of art pieces. I tried to remember everything that Laurel explained to me when we walked through earlier in the evening. </p><p>With only a few pieces left to share with the girls, I felt a hand on the small of my back and the other on my waist.</p><p>“Ladies, you mind if I steal her for a bit?”</p><p>Shane said, “Not at all. Go right ahead. We’ll catch up with you later.”</p><p>Bette took a better hold of my waist and guided me to the other room.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Do you need me for something?  Something break?” I asked, trying to figure out what favor she needed from me now.</p><p>Bette sensed Tina’s tone. “What? I haven’t seen you all night. I just wanted some time with you.” She took a hold of my hand and kissed me on the lips. Not that I minded kissing her ever, but it annoyed me that I was worthy of a kiss now that Melvin was gone.</p><p>I pulled back, being the first to break our kiss, slipped my hand out of hers and folded my arms. “Bette, you do realize that I have been here all night. You could have spent the whole night with me. You chose not to.”</p><p>Bette twisted her eyebrows. “You know I had to make sure that everything was okay for the guests and for Laurel and Peggy.”</p><p>I shot back rather quickly, “And let’s not forget your dad.”</p><p>Bette sighed.  “Yes Tina. And my dad. I thought we talked about this already.”</p><p>“I thought we did too. But apparently it didn’t sink in with you.” I was looking at her dead in the eyes. As uncomfortable as this confrontation with Bette was making me, I knew I couldn’t back down. She was a strong woman and didn’t turn over easily. If we were going to be long term, this was one issue I couldn’t shy away from.</p><p>“I told you not to get in between my father and I.  He is only here for a few nights.”  Bette took a few steps back.  “I am not going to apologize that I want to make sure that he’s comfortable and that I am happy to see him and show him my work.” Bette was starting to get loud and defensive. She folded her arms and met my stance dead on.</p><p>“I’m not saying that you can’t spend time with him. Or try to impress him. I get it-“</p><p>“Do you? Do you really Tina?”</p><p>Her comment was like a punch in the gut. Was she really going to bring this up right here right now?   “Yes Bette. I can understand why!” Now I was starting the get loud. “But that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like shit in the process and abandon YOUR work and pawn it on everyone else just to make him happy! I have been alone ALL night doing YOUR bidding. Not only did you not even say thank you, not once, but you don’t even see how you’re treating me. Now all of a sudden he’s gone and now you want to be affectionate with me and I’m supposed to just make pretend that everything is okay?”</p><p>“I have been working all night and trying my best to have this show run smoothly. That’s my job Tina! I’m sorry I wasn’t here to hold your hand through the whole night and asked you for a few favors along the way.”</p><p>What was I, a child? I didn’t need her to hold my hand like a baby. “It would have been nice to be by your side as your partner. Not as your assistant.” </p><p>“Tina, tonight you were here as my assistant.”</p><p>“Really?  And when were you planning to tell me that you were putting a pause on our relationship so I could play your assistant?”</p><p>Bette offered a sarcastic laugh which only made me even angrier.   </p><p>“What is so damn funny?  If you have something to say just say it.”</p><p>“Tina, you were contracted for a service—“</p><p>I arched a brow.  “Careful.”</p><p>“What?  You were!”</p><p>“I was NOT contracted to be your assistant.   You were fully aware that I had very little if any background in putting on an exhibit.  You formulated a working relationship with me based on your desire to get to know me.  Let’s cut through the smoke and mirrors Bette.  I wasn’t hired to be your personal assistant or I would have never taken the job.  I have worked hard to be more than that.”</p><p>Our conversation was interrupted by Shane rushing towards us. “Ah guys, you better come quick. Kit’s on the floor in the bathroom.”</p><p>We both discretely but quickly went towards the restroom, trying not to bring too much attention.</p><p>We all looked at Kit passed out on the floor of the ladies room where Dana was kneeling with her.  “Someone has to get her home. But how will we get her out of here without anyone seeing?” Dana asked as she looked from Kit and then back up to us.</p><p>“There’s a back door through this hallway that leads to the parking lot.” Bette informed us. “I’ll take-“</p><p>“No, you stay. I’ll take her. I think I’ve had enough for one night,” I said with a sigh.</p><p>“Tina, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, I think I should.  I had already taken your father home tonight. What’s another Porter?”  I realized it was snarky, but I was not only upset with her, but the fact I wasn’t going home with the Porter I wanted to. </p><p>“Was that necessary?”  Bette shot back.  Between Tina’s remark and her response, it was clear to their friends that there was some tension between them.</p><p>“I know where she lives Tina. I have to head out anyway. You can follow me,” Dana said as she went to gather Kit’s purse and leather jacket. </p><p>“Okay, thank you Dana.” I put a cool, wet towel on Kit’s face in hopes of waking her a bit but to no avail. After a few moments of calling her name, Kit’s eyes finally opened. </p><p>“Heyyyyyy ladies, what are you all doing on the ceiling?”</p><p>Bette kept her arms folded as she glared at Kit on the floor.  “I’m beyond furious with you.”</p><p>“Baby girl, aren’t you suppose to be at your art show?”</p><p>“I AM at my art show Kit!  You are on the floor of my God damn restroom, which any guest could come in at any minute.   Get your shit together.”  Bette pivoted on her heel, took one last glance at her sister, then yanked the restroom door open hard enough for it to hit the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  Thank you for your comments and your support.  We both appreciate you taking the time to do so.  Now, on to the next chappy!   ~ChicKat</p><p>And happy birthday to the BEST intern ever😜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 54</p><p>I could see that Bette was extremely upset by Kit’s condition.  While I was angry with her, I could also sympathize with how embarrassing this was during an evening that she worked hard to bring together.  Fortunately, no one had come into the restroom to see this.  “Kit, I’m taking you home. Can you stand?”  </p><p>“Take me? Nah girl, I can take myself.”</p><p>One thing I was quickly learning about these Porter’s, was you had to be firm.  “The hell you can. I’m taking you home.”</p><p>Dana and I draped Kit’s arms around ourselves and attempted to stumble our way to the back door while Shane made sure no one was coming. It wasn’t easy getting her to the car but we did it. We laid Kit down in the back seat to rest.</p><p>“Dana would you mind watching her for a second? I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye to Laurel and Peggy.”</p><p>“And Bette?” Dana shot me a look.</p><p>“Yeah...and Bette.” The truth was, I was so furious and hurt that I really didn’t want to speak to her. But Dana was right, I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.</p><p>I walked to the backdoor to reenter the gallery and found Shane standing there having a smoke.  “You look like you could use one, Tina.”</p><p>“No it’s okay. I don’t smoke. I just want to go home.”</p><p>“Are you and Bette going to be okay?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I hope so. I really...” I knew the word I wanted to use, but felt it might be too soon to advertise. “I really care for her. I want this to work.”</p><p>Shane took a long drag and let it out slowly. “Yeah, well… I believe that if it’s meant to be, it will be. I think you two will work it out.” </p><p>“Thanks Shane. I’ll see you later. Have a good night.” We hugged each other and I walked through the back in search of Peggy and Laurel. I said my last goodbyes, grabbed my purse and jacket from Bette’s office, and was looking for Bette before my final departure.</p><p>I found her in a corner staring at one of Laurel’s pieces deep in thought.</p><p>“Kit’s all set. I’m going to go. I’ll call you when I leave her place.” I hesitated a moment before giving her a quick but gentle kiss on the cheek and turning to walk away.</p><p>“Tina...” Bette said so softly I could barely hear her. I turned around and looked into her eyes.</p><p>“Not here Bette.  It’s been a long few weeks. I just need some time.”</p><p>She nodded her head towards me and folded her arms. I could see her eyes start to fill up but could tell she was holding back as much as possible. “And Bette, you did do a great job here tonight. You should be proud.”</p><p>“We...” she corrected me. “We did a great job.” She gave me a smile as her eyelids fought to hold back the water that filled them.</p><p>“Yeah, we.” I offered an air kiss and walked towards the front door to the parking lot. Once I was in my car, I followed Dana to Kit’s loft, continuing to peek in the mirror to make sure Kit was okay. I couldn’t imagine how much she had to drink this evening, but I was glad I was able to get her home safe. We found the keys to her place and shakily walked her into the bedroom. </p><p>“What should we do? I don’t want to just leave her here alone.” Dana asked.</p><p>“I’m going to stay here for a bit. It’s not too far from my apartment and I don’t have any plans tomorrow.”</p><p>“Are you sure?  Do you need anything before I leave?”</p><p>“No, I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Alright. Have a good.”</p><p>Once Dana left, I looked around Kit’s house and found a bucket in what appeared to be a cleaning closet.  I left the bucket and glass of water next to her night stand as I took a seat on the couch and took off my heels. As much as I would have loved to have been home, I knew I couldn’t leave Kit alone after this much to drink. I decided to flip through channels and wait it out. I sent Bette a quick text:  “She’s home safe.” Then I laid down on the couch.</p><p>						#</p><p>Bette looked down at her phone and texted Tina.  “Thank you.  I appreciate that you took her home.  If it isn’t too late, I’ll give you a call on my way home”</p><p>Within a few seconds, Bette looked down and received a message from Tina indicating that it had been a long day and she was going to try to get some sleep.  That they would talk in the morning.   The expression that formed on Bette’s face was pure disappointment.</p><p>“Something wrong dear?” Peggy said, noticing the change in Bette’s demeanor. </p><p>Bette shook it off and put on a brave face.  “Did you have a nice time tonight?”</p><p>“It was lovely.  Laurel is just a darling, and I truly believe in her work.”  </p><p>“I’m really happy to hear that Peggy.”</p><p>Peggy continued.  “She felt bad that she had to leave, but I told her I had a little one at home at one time too.  I know how unpredictable they can be.  They will fuss until Mama puts them to bed, no matter how much the father tries.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to see Tina had to leave so soon.  You found a charming one there Bette.  Best to hold onto her.”</p><p>The truth was, Bette knew that Tina was a diamond among stones.   She hoped that they would be solid and long term, so she could have the confidence to come out to her father.  Given the history of Bette’s mother abandoning her when she was young, Bette had quite a few issues with abandonment and didn’t typically let people get too close, for fear they would leave.  Tina had somehow gotten in, and in many ways that scared her.  When would Tina get tired or fed up, or whatever other reason that would prompt her leave?  Melvin, as complex, unreasonable, and overly conservative as he was, he still had remained her constant and hadn’t abandoned her.  She was willing to put up with far more than most would have, particularly now that she was a grown woman whose independence was vast.  But underneath that strength and confidence, remained a wounded your girl, who could only remember that her father didn’t leave, and never knew just why her mother left.</p><p>“Bette?” Peggy noticed Bette was a million miles away.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  Yes…you are absolutely right.  Tina is a charming woman.”</p><p>Peggy smiled.  “Well, it’s late dear and I have an early plane to catch.  I’ll be in touch once I get back home.”</p><p>Bette gave Peggy a hug and directed James to make sure he Peggy got back to her hotel without any problem.    </p><p>The only people left were the catering staff who were moving the chafing dishes, platters, table clothes and more to their box truck, as well as breaking down the tables.   Bette decided to take a more casual walk around the gallery, taking in each piece once more.   It was “She Burns My Eyes” that she was laser focused on.   It moved her like no other piece, and if it hadn’t been for James coming back and startling her, she may have stood there another hour lost in the painting.   “Jesus James!”</p><p>“I thought you heard me.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t.   Peggy get to the hotel okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I waited until I watched her walk through the lobby, and until I couldn’t see her anymore.”</p><p>“Okay.  Thank you for doing that.”</p><p>“No problem boss.   It looks like the caterers are all done too.   The cleaners are scheduled to come through tomorrow at 9am right?”</p><p>“Correct.”<br/>
“I’ll make sure I’m here to let them in.”</p><p>“Whatever you do, be sure you double check that everything is locked up.”</p><p>“I always do.”</p><p>“I know.  I just wouldn’t feel right if I stopped reminding you,” Bette smirked.</p><p>James nodded and smiled.  “You getting out of here?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m just going to grab my bag.”</p><p>Once Bette grabbed her purse, she and James walked out to the cars, each heading for their respective homes.</p><p>						#</p><p>I woke up a few times in the middle of the night to check on Kit. Luckily she only threw up once, but didn’t seem to question why a bucket was in her room, and certainly didn’t realize I was there… at least not yet. I knew she was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.</p><p>The morning sunrise began to wake me, since I accidentally left the window curtains open before I fell back asleep.  I had yet to open my eyes before I heard a scream.</p><p>“Dang girl! You scared the shit out of me!” Kit said, cradling her shirt in her hand against her bare chest. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again and turned around.</p><p>“Oh my gosh Kit. I’m so sorry.” I kept my body turned so Kit didn’t feel uncomfortable.</p><p>“What the heck are you doing here? And how did you even get in here?” She said more confused than upset as she put her shirt on.</p><p>“I drove you home last night. You got pretty drunk last night and actually...you passed out on the restroom floor.”</p><p>“No I didn’t. I drove myself home...didn’t I?” Kit twisted her eyebrows as she tried to remember the previous night.</p><p>“I followed Dana to your loft and we helped you inside. I couldn’t leave you here by yourself. So I stayed the night. I’m sorry if I was intruding.”</p><p>“No. No, no no. Girl, of course you aren’t. Thank you for staying but...” Kit was unsure how to ask this given the tension between the fairly new couple at the opening just a few hours earlier.</p><p>“But what?” </p><p>“But...why aren’t you with my sister? Or, more importantly, why isn’t Bette here instead of you?” She had a point.</p><p>“Well, to be honest, she was pretty upset with you when she found out you were on the floor, and then went to see for herself.”</p><p>Kit appeared rather embarrassed at the realization of what happened last night. “Damn it.  How could I be so stupid? He just...just…gets me so angry you know?”</p><p>I raised both eyebrows.  “I can imagine. I’m just glad you made it home safe.”</p><p>Kit’s automatic alarm went off in her bedroom. “Oh no! Tina, what time is it?” Kit started searching for a visible clock.</p><p>“It’s 20 to 8.  Why?” I asked, confused by the sudden panic in her voice.</p><p>“Ah shit. I have to go to work today at The Planet. I feel like shit. My head in banging like it’s nobody’s business.”  She held her head in her hands.</p><p>“Tell you what, go take a shower and get dressed. I’ll get you some Tylenol and make you something to eat. I know a good hangover remedy.”</p><p>“I don’t have my car right?  Since you drove me home last night.” </p><p>“Right. I’ll take you to the Planet then. We’ll figure out how to get your car back later.”</p><p>“Oh Tina, you really don’t have to. I’m sure you have more important stuff to do today than take care of my hungover ass.”</p><p>I giggled at the statement. “No I don’t actually. I pretty much have the day off. I don’t mind, really.”</p><p>Kit gave me a warm smile and took hold of my wrist. “You know...I can see why Bette is so crazy about you.”</p><p>I gave a sarcastic laugh, “Yeah, well tell that to her.” I left the room and started searching in the fridge for some eggs and toast. There were only two eggs left and only one slice of bread in the fridge. Not that I was expecting to eat here, but I was hoping to make food for the both of us. I guessed that I would be eating at the Planet.</p><p>Kit was feeling better on the way to the Planet. From the looks of it, Saturday mornings were pretty busy. There were people sitting outside at the tables and there were little crowds inside waiting for their order.</p><p>“Today should be a lot of fun. Come on in Tina, I’ll get you a cup of coffee and put in a breakfast order. My treat.”</p><p>I followed her in through the front doors as she threw on her apron and punched in for work. She sat me in a little corner table next to the window with two extra empty chairs. I picked up today’s newspaper and fumbled through the pages. As much as it appeared that I was reading the articles on the third page, my mind was focused solely on Bette. Everything that happened last night did not sit well with me in the least. The way she treated me, things that were said between the both of us, the way Kit reacted to Melvin’s attendance was all just a knot in my stomach.  I’m glad the show went well, but my relationship with Bette was off to a pretty rocky start. My thoughts were interrupted when Kit brought over my coffee. </p><p>“Thanks Kit, but I didn’t order an espresso shot with it.”</p><p>“Actually that espresso shot is mine,” Shane said as she stood behind one of the empty chairs. “Would you mind if I joined you?”</p><p>“No of course I wouldn’t mind.” </p><p>Shane pulled out the chair and slouched back into the seat with her espresso in hand. “I’m so beat but I have clients this morning.”</p><p>“Yeah I think last night took a lot out of all of us,” I said as I took another sip of coffee and closed the newspaper. “You get home okay last night.”</p><p>“Yeah I did. We left not too long after you guys did.” Shane brought the small cup up to her lips and sipped it, hoping her body would respond to quickly to the caffeine.</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“Too much tension man. Just bad vibes all around. So we split.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!   As I have told my intern, you never ever write in a direction you think the readers want you to.  The writer always writes with pure and untouched intention, and should never compromise the direction the pen (or keyboard) takes them.     When you can illicit such strong emotions from a reader, you are doing your job.  So, THANK YOU all for taking the time to comment, because it is always enjoyable to read what you think, how happy, unhappy, angry, sad, etc., that you feel.   You make our writing worthwhile.  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 55</p><p>“I understand.   I really didn’t want for Bette and I to get into it.  I was just so… irritated with her.  I don’t get it Shane.   She is such a strong woman… really put together ya know?   The way she caters to her father is…”  I shook my head with disbelief.   “I’m sorry, I know that you are her best friend, and I’m not trying to get you in the middle, I’m really not.  I am just trying to understand it because it just makes no sense to me.”</p><p>“She definitely holds her dad up on a pedestal.  I have a fractured relationship with mine, so I’m not a fair judge for this situation.  I know that she always looks forward to when he comes to one of her shows, but he isn’t involved very much with her life.  I think she just grasps onto the limited time that he gives her.”</p><p>I contemplated what Shane was saying, and there may be truth to why Bette is so quick to appease her father.   “I can understand wanting to spend time together, but she completely dismissed me in front of him.  She spoke down to me, and she went out of her way to minimize my place in her life.”</p><p>Shane sat up in the chair and finished her espresso.  “I get it.  I really do.  Don’t take this wrong, because I have no right to speak for Bette, nor am I trying.    You and her are so new Tina.  She already senses that her father is old fashioned and set in his ways…one being that he is homophobic, and I think without her really knowing for certain that this relationship will be long lasting, she isn’t willing to risk outing herself until she knows for sure.”</p><p>I listened to what Shane said, and I had to admit that it did make sense.  Why would Bette risk compromising her relationship with her father over a two week relationship?  My question then was how long would it take to be in a relationship with her, where she would feel comfortable enough to celebrate me and not hide me?   Shane’s insight was helpful, but just didn’t give me solid answers.  I suppose the only person who would have those would be Bette herself.</p><p>“Can I get you ladies anything else?”</p><p>“No, I actually have to hit the road,” Shane said.  “Hey Tina, chin up.  I know Bette can be hard and firm at times, but from what I can tell…that woman thinks a lot of you.”</p><p>I smiled, because I knew that Bette cared a lot for me.  I was fully aware of how gentle, patient, and selfless she was the first time we had sex.   I think that is why it made things so much harder for me because how she was acting was much different than what I had come to know.  Sure, I could see when her stress peaked with work, how impossible she could get.  That was different than to have it more personally directed at me, and to deny our relationship.  That was a hard one.</p><p>“Would you like another coffee Tina?”  Kit asked.</p><p>“No.”  I expressed a sigh, which prompted Kit to take a seat.</p><p>“You and Bette are going to be okay.”</p><p>“I hope so.  Shane was a voice of reason, to a degree.  I guess with your father being so set in his ways, and where Bette and I are so new, I suppose that it wouldn’t be fair for me to expect that she tell him all about us so soon.  It just was super hard to digest as it was happening.”</p><p>Kit shook her head.  “He is just so old damn fashioned.  Bette is going to have to stand up to him at some point.”</p><p>“Bette had told me that your mom died when Bette was young.  I’m sorry about that.  Maybe your father hasn’t gotten over that?”</p><p>Kit twisted her brows.  “You don’t know do you?”</p><p>I was a little take back, and a bit worried.  “I don’t know what?”</p><p>Kit took a deep breath in.  “Bette and I have different mothers.”</p><p>“What?”  I was incredibly surprised by this revelation.  “Bette had only said her mother died when she was young.  I didn’t know.  Is your mom still alive?”</p><p>“Mine isn’t alive either.   Let me tell you something about Melvin.  He couldn’t keep it in his pants.   He cheated on my mother with Maxine, Bette’s mother.”</p><p>My eyes opened wide.  “I had no idea.”</p><p>“So you see, Daddy isn’t as perfect as Bette makes him out to be.”<br/>“Does she know this?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, she knows he cheated on my mother with hers.”</p><p>This news was wild.  So here was Melvin with a not so perfect past himself, feeling he could judge homosexuals so much so that his own daughter would feel compelled to hide her authentic self.   “That angers me even more.”</p><p>“So it should, and it should Bette as well!  But, Melvin can do no wrong by her.”</p><p>“Jesus.  Maybe she just feels bad that her mother died and now he is alone.”</p><p>“Her mother walked out on Melvin and her.   Bette was only about 8 at the time.   She didn’t even bother to fight for full or partial custody when she filed for divorce, she just…she literally just walked out of their lives.”</p><p>I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head.  “Wait, what?  I’m sorry, that is so much worse than even losing your mom to death.  At least through death that is something that a person has not choice over.  To just give up your kid and want nothing to do with them…”</p><p>“Bette doesn’t ever talk about it, but I know that it has affected her.  How could it not?”</p><p>“How long after the divorce did her mother die?”</p><p>“I want to say Bette was just about 16 then.”</p><p>As angry as I was, my heart broke for her.  Naturally, she would have navigated close to her father.  Without even knowing why your mother walked out, why she didn’t fight for visitation or anything, had to have a huge impact on Bette during such developmental years.  </p><p>“I think that in some ways, even though Bette is an adult, she worries about being abandoned by him.  She feels this deep need to keep pleasing him, because in her eyes she owes it to him for not leaving too.”</p><p>I shook my head as I took all of this new information in.  I literally wanted to run to her and just hold her, despite my lingering anger.  “This is so much to take in Kit.”</p><p>“That is why I really try not to let her relationship with him come between us.  I lost so much respect when he cheated on my mother and he left us, and for me, I learned to live quite happily without him.  I had the room to be more of a free spirit.  Unfortunately, Bette lived under his expectations and his push for her to seek perfectionism particularly when it came to what he deemed to be successful.  He has pushed the ‘you gotta find a successful man’ agenda for a long time.  She just hasn’t been with someone long enough or been serious enough to take a stand on it.”   Kit started to stand from the table and looked back at me.  “Though, I have a feeling…that time might be coming sooner than later for her.”  Kit winked and returned to helping customers.</p><p>						#</p><p>Bette had been busy making Melvin a big breakfast before she was to take him to the airport.  It bothered her that she had not heard from Tina yet, and also that she knew if she initiated a phone call, she wouldn’t have enough privacy to have a conversation without censoring it to some degree.  She opted to send a text.</p><p>Hey Tee, did you sleep okay?</p><p>I was just getting ready to leave the planet and saying goodbye to Kit when I received Bette’s text message.   “Kit, I’m heading out.  Thanks for the talk.”</p><p>“Don’t take any crap from her.  You need to tell her just how you are feeling and that you won’t tolerate her behavior.”</p><p>I held my phone up.  “She just texted.   If I recall she said that Melvin’s flight was around noon.”</p><p>Kit rolled her eyes.  “Not soon enough.”</p><p>I laughed and walked out to my car where I sat in the front seat and started to type my return text.</p><p>	Hey.  Not really.  I kept listening for Kit if she needed me.</p><p>	What do you mean?  </p><p>	I stayed at her place last night.</p><p>	Why?</p><p>	Why? Bette she was really drunk. You saw that.</p><p>	I know.  Once you got her home safe, you didn’t have to stay.</p><p>	How about just saying thank you?</p><p>Bette looked down at her phone.  She hated text messaging because it lost the ability to gauge tone and more.</p><p>	Okay. Thank you.  You didn’t have to.</p><p>	I know I didn’t have to.  I chose to.</p><p>Melvin had brought his suitcase to the front door.   “Are we ready?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Leave your luggage there, I’ll take it and put it in the trunk.  You can get comfortable in the car. I’ll be  out in a minute.”</p><p>“I can carry my own luggage.”</p><p>“Okay, suit yourself.”</p><p>Once Melvin had left the house, Bette dialed Tina.</p><p>Just as I pulled out into traffic, my phone rang.  “Hello.”</p><p>“Tee, I can’t stand text messaging.”</p><p>“You’re the one who sent the first text instead of calling.  I assume your father isn’t around?”</p><p>Bette closed her eyes.  “Why do you have to keep taking jabs at me about him?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I am very upset Bette.”</p><p>“I’m getting that impression.   Look, I am bringing him to the airport.  I want to see you.”</p><p>“I don’t know if that is a good idea.”</p><p>“To see you?”</p><p>Given what Kit had told me, I was fighting the urge to let everything go and just run to her.  That was my emotional side.  My logical side knew I had to nip this one in the bud, and I felt I might be far too angry still to see her.  I also knew that I melted when it came to Bette.  I could see her, feel her lips on mine, and before I knew it be right in bed with her.  I very much missed her in the physical sense.</p><p>“Tee, are you there?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You don’t want to see me?”</p><p>“Bette we can’t just pick up where things left off like nothing happened.  I am extremely upset with your behavior.”</p><p>Bette let out a big sigh.  “I was hoping we could…do lunch.”</p><p>“Bette do you not see how infuriating it is that you made no time for me the entire time your father was here, and now that you are going to drop him off, you feel you can just pick things up where we left off?   We need to talk.”</p><p>There was silence, as Bette tried to formulate a reasonable response.  </p><p>“Are you there?”</p><p>“Yes.  I don’t know what you want me to say.  I have tried to convey to you that my father—“</p><p>“You don’t get it Bette.  You are only looking at through your own lens and not mine.  How would you like it if the tables were turned and I ignored you, and not only ignored you, but minimized your place in my life?”<br/>Bette looked over at the car, knowing her father would be getting impatient.   “Look, I want to talk about this.  I just need to get him to the airport.  I’ll call you on the way home okay?”</p><p>“Okay, call me then.”</p><p>“Ideally, I would like us to go to lunch and talk about it.”</p><p>I knew my anxiety would not be suitable for an environment where food would be involved when it came time to talk to her about things.   I felt I would be a little more confident in my own environment.  “If you want to talk, come over to my place.”</p><p>“I can bring something to eat.”</p><p>“Bette, I don’t want to eat.  I want a conversation.”</p><p>Bette heard her father honk the car horn.  “Jesus Christ…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.  I’ll be at your place probably around 3pm.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know Kat, do you think we understand the reader's feelings on the preceding chapter(s)?   Ha Ha!   ~ Chicki</p><p>I think you might be right boss... ;) ~ Kat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watch it!” Melvin shouted, causing Bette to hit the brakes.  “Didn’t you see that woman in the crosswalk?”</p><p>Bette remained quiet, processing the fact that her mind was plagued with so many things, that she literally could have hit the pedestrian had her father not shouted.   </p><p>“Are you okay?  You haven’t seemed right since we left the house.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”</p><p>“I have a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“The show seemed to go well, unless something happened after I left.”</p><p>Bette wasn’t about to throw Kit under the bus, as angry as she was with her.  “No, nothing happened.  The show itself was a success.  Now it will remain open until Wednesday for the public.   Peggy will be endorsing the artist for an international show, so all in all, I couldn’t have expected anything more.”</p><p>“Well then, celebrate another success my girl.”</p><p>Bette was able to get her father to the airport and help him in with his luggage, even though he challenged her at every step.   Once he went through the TSA, she returned to her car and headed to Tina’s.</p><p>						     #</p><p>In advance of Bette coming to the house, I took an anti-anxiety pill.  I knew this had the potential to get emotional, and given that I didn’t like conflict in the least, I knew it was best to be more proactive with my medication than reactive.  I couldn’t let my anxiety get the best of me and stop me from saying what needed to be said.  I also couldn’t let Bette’s strong personality sway me from saying what I needed to say.  Truly, my intention was to have a civil discussion and nothing more, but I also knew that talking about her father would be a delicate topic and one which she had dug her heels in since his arrival.  I hoped that now that he was on his way back home that she would be able to have a more open discussion about him and about us.</p><p>I looked at the clock.  It was now 2:50pm and she would be here within a few minutes.  I put on some light classical music and lit a few candles, just to create a relaxing atmosphere, not so much a romantic one.  I felt the more relaxed I could make the environment, the more relaxed she could be to maybe open up and allow me in so I could try to reason where some of this craziness was stemming from.  Between the little bit Shane shared and much of what Kit did, I learned more about Bette than I probably would ever learn from her own lips.</p><p>The knock at the door startled me for a moment.  Upon opening the door, the familiar smile adorned her face.   “Hi, come in.”</p><p>“Hi.  Thank you.”  Bette stepped into the house, suddenly feeling a little more like a visitor than the other times she had done so.   </p><p>God, did she have to wear those unforgiving True Religion jeans that accented every curve of her body?  Fuck!   “Um, can I get you anything to drink?  I have some wine, iced tea, Perrier, um…spring water?”</p><p>“Iced tea would be nice.”</p><p>“Okay.  Well, make yourself comfortable.”  I pointed to the living room, and stole a look at that fine ass as she sashayed to the sofa.  I soon returned with some iced tea for both of us, and now that I had a better view, the tank top she was wearing was low cut and rather form fitting.  Why did this woman have to look so fucking gorgeous?  My God if she only knew how much my body was already responding to her.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“I take it your father got off okay?”</p><p>“Yes, he did.”  Bette looked from her drink to Tina’s eyes.    She had missed her…very much.   “It was nice to have him visit, but I was ready to get back to my life.”</p><p>I sat there letting her just express herself.  </p><p>“I suppose it would be harder if he lived closer, so I should be grateful he doesn’t, as horrible as that may sound.”</p><p>“It doesn’t sound horrible.  A lot of people have complicated relationships with their parents.”</p><p>“I don’t know that it’s complicated.  I just try to—“</p><p>“Please him.”  I finished her sentence.  “To the expense of your own happiness.”</p><p>“I’m not unhappy Tina.  I wouldn’t go as far as to say that.”</p><p>“Really Bette?  Have you gotten so used to saying that to yourself that you have convinced yourself of it now?”</p><p>Bette’s lashes fluttered as her brows twisted.  “Tee, I think I am the best judge of whether I am happy or not.”</p><p>“So hiding your girlfriend over the last 3 days…did that make you happy?”</p><p>Bette looked down towards her lap and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Certainly there are moments when things could be better.  But those are few and far between.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad that they are, for you.  Because last night, for me especially…was pretty damn shitty.”</p><p> “I’m sorry…about how things went last night.”</p><p>I took a deep breath and bit my lip.  “Bette…”    She took a moment before her eyes met mine again.  “I understand that you father is an important person in your life.”</p><p>“He is.” Bette wrapped her hand around the glass.</p><p>“I also understand that you don’t always get to see him that much.”</p><p>Bette nodded.  “That’s true.”</p><p>“But, how you treated me.  How you spoke to me.  That’s not okay.”</p><p>Bette looked away.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>When Bette looked back there was apprehension in her eyes.  </p><p>“Do you understand how demeaning it was to have you minimize me in front of him?”</p><p>“Tina, I said you were my assistant and you know why.  My father would not be very open to learn that I’m not into men.”</p><p>“Can you not even say the word lesbian…or bisexual if that is what you are?”</p><p>“Why is it important to you that I affix a label?”</p><p>“It isn’t.  I just…I don’t know if you are even comfortable with your sexuality, the way—“</p><p>“Oh Tina, I’m more than comfortable.  My resistance in sharing my sexuality with my father has absolutely nothing to do with how comfortable I am with who I am.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence grew over the next minute or so.  “Look Bette, I understand your hesitation to come out to your father where we are brand new.  I get that.  What bothers me most is that you can’t see, or refuse to acknowledge that how you treated me as you hid me was not cool.  It was not okay.”</p><p>“Is it possible that maybe you are overreacting a little? I mean—“</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me Bette?”  I couldn’t help but cut her off.  She was now starting to make me furious.  “Don’t turn this on me.  This isn’t about me overreacting whatsoever.  You treated me like a piece of shit, and I don’t appreciate it.    Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel your behavior was okay?”</p><p>It was hard for Bette to acknowledge when she was wrong.  To her, acknowledging a wrong was viewed as a personal failure on her part, and as a perfectionist, it was hard for her to do.  Her silence only irritated Tina further.</p><p>“I asked you a pretty simple question.”</p><p>“No.”  Bette tightened her jaw as she looked down at her hands.  “No it wasn’t okay.”</p><p>I expressed a sigh of relief.  This was half of the battle, even if it felt like pulling teeth to get her to admit that.   </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I just put you as my assistant in my mind, and then I just responded that way.”</p><p>“Bette, I can tell you that even if I was your assistant, and you acted like that, I would have quit on the spot.  The only thing that kept me there, is because I am more than that.  I know when you are stressed that you can be abrasive and sarcastic, but I am not okay when that is directed towards me.</p><p>“Okay.  I apologize for that.”</p><p>“Is that sincere?”</p><p>Bette looked her right in the eye.  “Yes, it is.  I missed you… a lot.   I enjoyed seeing my father Wednesday night when I picked him up that afternoon at the airport.  Then when I saw him at dinner Thursday, I just became immediately panicked.  I don’t expect you to understand the how or why behind it.   When I thought he might join us, I had already prepared for that blending of you and him at the same table.  However, seeing him at the restaurant so unexpectedly just threw me off.  Then there was the show last night, and I had to keep that façade going.  Tina my next show isn’t for another 6 months.  I don’t even know if he will come to it—“</p><p>“And if he does?”</p><p>“If he does, and we are still together...”  Bette’s expression looked pained.  “I will tell him.”</p><p>I was fairly surprised.  I was playing with the idea in my head of asking what her timeframe might be, and wasn’t sure just how I was going to express that.  This was actually a relief that she brought it up first.</p><p>“Is that agreeable to you?  Bette searched Tina’s eyes for some kind of sign that this would be amicable to her.   “I assure you that not sharing your place in my life was for no other reason than the fact we have only been seeing one another for a couple of weeks.  It isn’t because I don’t care about you because I do.  I have never had feelings like this form, so deep, for someone as fast as they have.  I want this to work Tee.  I really do.”</p><p>As Tina processed everything that Bette said, it caused Bette to have some anxiety. “Say something…please.”</p><p>Her eyes were like a window to her heart and soul, and in them I could see the sincerity of what she was offering.  I reached for her hand and slowly weaved my fingers through hers.  “Okay.  That’s all I want, is to know that this means something to you, and that denying us isn’t something you plan to do forever if we stay together.”</p><p>“If?”  Bette’s eyes searched for something more confirming.  She felt off kilter in terms of where she and Tina were at considering this fallout was more than just a stressful workday like they had the week before.  This was more serious because the implications were ones that could be severely damaging to their relationship, and Bette was fully aware of it.</p><p>“Bette, I have no intention of ending things with you.  That isn’t where I’m at.  Am I angry?  Yes.   Am I disappointed?  Yes.  Am I willing to accept your apology and the timeframe you offered? Yes.”</p><p>A smile soon formed at the corner of the brunette’s mouth.   “I’m glad.  Thank you.  I don’t have any intention of ending things either.”</p><p>My eyes travelled from hers, to her neck and then her cleavage.  “Well Porter, what are you waiting for then?  Are you going to kiss me?”</p><p>She wasted no time at all to slide her head behind my neck and bring her lips to mine.  The moment they touched, I felt the electricity surge through my body.  My hands cupped her face as our kiss intensified.  Her tongue and mine were playful then started to fight for dominance.    I honestly hadn’t planned for us to be intimate.  In fact, I was planning that we just talk and maybe give ourselves a day or two to process everything before we would be intimate again.   At the same time, I was horny as hell and wanting her in more ways than ever.  I wasn’t going to shut this down.</p><p>“Mmm…” Bette moaned against Tina’s lips before pulling away and bringing her mouth to Tina’s neck.  “A lot… I... missed you… a lot.”</p><p>My neck automatically turned to allow her more access as my fingers threaded through her hair.  “Fuck, Bette…”   That mouth of hers knew to target just the right spots that made me lose control.  I knew my face was already flushed from the little contact we had made.</p><p>Bette brought her mouth to Tina’s ear.  Her warm breath teasing the strands of hair that fell there.  “I want to make love to you.”</p><p>I small whimper left my mouth at both what she said, and how her breath felt against my skin.  I brought her hands to the edge of my shirt, giving her full permission to remove my l clothes.  It didn’t take long for her to comply, for before I knew it, my top was off and she was placing small kisses on my sternum.  Her hands squeezed my breasts through my bra, which had I honestly thought that things were going to head this way, I would have passed on putting one on this morning.    </p><p>I felt her hand reach around me, and with one quick move, my bra was unclasped.   “Jesus Bette, you must have had a  lot of practice at that,” I said as I was enjoying her mouth all over my skin.  She said nothing, except target one of my nipples with a drive I had never seen before.    “Easy baby, I’m not…. Oh… fuck.”</p><p>Bette shifted her eyes upward, not taking her mouth away from Tina’s breast.   The expression on the blondes face indicated she was enjoying every minute of what was being done to her.</p><p>“Take me to bed.  I want to feel you. Your skin.  Your body,” I implored.  </p><p>Bette pulled back and stood from the sofa, extending her hand to me.  When I stood she kissed me a few more times before taking hold of my two fingers and following me to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone!   Once more, than you all for reading, whether you read in silence of you take a moment to leave a comment (which we both love to read your assessment, review, etc.).   Here is the next chappy...    ~ChicKat</p><p>I am not responsible for any of these typos^^ Someone is a little groggy and can’t feel her lip or tongue..hmmm...I wonder why ;)</p><p>Hey smart ass!  Because I got my wisdom tooth pulled!  Imagine the writing I have done today...  best be ready to proofread that one! ~Chicki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 57</p><p>Our clothes were off in record time and she was on me.  Her hands moving with earnest and her mouth with determination. </p><p>“I have been craving you,” Bette whispered against Tina’s neck as her tongue dragged a path from her neck to her earlobe and back down.  </p><p>Her breasts were pressed against my own, and that skin to skin contact I had vastly missed over the last few days.   It wasn’t always about the hot sex, but the intimacy of just our bodies being close.    When we engaged in sixty-nine she was now as she always was, the top.  I know that she gave me the benefit of not having to sustain weak legs while carefully hovering above during this most sensual act, and I appreciated such thoughtfulness.  But that was Bette.  In bed, I could never complain that she wasn’t more than giving, thoughtful and generous.    Her mouth between my legs, pleasing my while I please her was nothing less than magic.  I will admit, there were times that I found myself so caught up in the pleasure she was delivering, that I had a hard time keeping my mouth focused enough on pleasing her, but somehow I managed.  </p><p>B…babe….ohhhh,” I murmured against her pussy as my tongue took turn driving deep inside her and circling her clit.   Shit, her tongue was something else.</p><p>Bette felt her core tighten as Tina worked her tongue.  She moaned her approval the moment she transitioned from Tina’s pussy to her clit.   As she started to climax, she slowed her tongue slightly, then tightened her hips the moment she came.  “Jesuus,” she said into Tina’s center before continuing her pace.  In was only a minute or two later that Tina had climaxed and felt her legs shake and feel weak as her orgasm ripped through her.</p><p>I don’t know what it was, but she was more than an animal in bed.  It was like she was hell bent on making sure I wouldn’t forget how great the sex was, or how invested she was.   Her mouth did things to me that she hadn’t done before, and which I had never done with another person.   I was feeling a lot more confident with pleasing her, but I had to admit, today it was all her.  Even with no complaints from her, there was no way that I could compete with the level of sex she brought.</p><p>“What… what the fuck was that?”  I said breathlessly.  </p><p>Bette was on her back, catching her own breath.  “I’d say it was a fucking great time!”</p><p>My mouth was dry, and I felt lightheaded.  “I swear you gave me vertigo!”</p><p>“Making your world spin is a good thing,” Bette said proudly as she placed her arm over her forehead.</p><p>I turned on my side and propped my head up on my hand as my fingertips traced her stomach muscles.  “I’m glad this afternoon turned out as well as it did.  I was a little worried.”</p><p>Bette turned her head. “Worried?”</p><p>“I don’t like conflict…not at all.  I knew that this would be a delicate subject for you, and I wasn’t sure how it was going to go.”</p><p>“You understand my reasoning right…that we are just so new and—“</p><p>“Yes, I do.  I also understand the whole abandonment stuff and—“</p><p>“Wait what?  What do you mean abandonment stuff?”  Bette was clearly confused.</p><p>“I was at The Planet this morning and Kit had told me about your mom and—“</p><p>Bette stood up.  “She what?”<br/>
I immediately started to tense up.  “She was trying to help.”</p><p>“Help?  Really?   Jesus…”   Bette stood from the bed and started to pick her clothes up from the floor.  “She had no right to open her big mouth to you about my mother.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m going to go to her house and have a discussion with her.”</p><p>“Bette can you just not do that please?  What she said to me actually helped me to understand your reaction, why you were catering to Melvin and more.”</p><p>“What exactly did Kit tell you?” She momentarily stopped getting dressed as she was waiting for my response.</p><p>“She told me that you two have different moms and that he left her mom for yours and then your mom left when you were young.”  I didn’t want to get too into detail about what Kit shared with me as to not add more fuel to the fire that was already underway inside of Bette.</p><p>“God, what was she thinking?” She said as she continued to put her clothes back on. “How could she possibly think that it was okay to talk to my girlfriend about my mother?  Jesus, it’s not even HER mother!” </p><p>“Well, after Kit told me what happen-“ she cut me off.</p><p>“Kit doesn’t know anything! She was barely even around after my mother left. She was always sneaking out of the house, out partying, ditching school. I was the only one home with Daddy to help around the house and be there for him.”  I could tell that this was getting Bette not only emotional but very angry as well. Her face was beginning to flush and her eyes were filling up as she continued.</p><p>“Kit has never been close with Daddy and would try anything to get in between us to...to sabotage our relationship. She’s just jealous that I was Daddy’s favorite and she wasn’t. And now she is trying to come between you and I!  No, I will not just sit here and let her talk shit about me and my life.” She threw on her jacket and was walking out of the bedroom. I grabbed my robe hanging behind the door and quickly followed her.</p><p>“Bette! I know you’re upset with her but I really don’t think that was her intention.”</p><p>Right before she opened the door she spun her head around and shouted, “How would you know Tina? You don’t even know her!” </p><p>Before I could say anything further she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She got to her car and sped off. I was devastated. This was not how I was hoping today would go. I anticipated things would get emotional and maybe even heated but I was not expecting this reaction from her. Why did I have to say anything? Why couldn’t I keep my mouth shut and just let her talk and open up to me at her own pace? When I was opening up about my family, she was patient and kind. Why couldn’t I be that way with this?</p><p>Bette pulled into Kit’s driveway and saw that it was empty. </p><p>“Where the hell is she? She should be off from work by now.”  Bette reached into her bag to get her phone and dialed Kit. Just as it started to ring, Kit pulled in next to her and rolled down her window.</p><p>“Hey baby-“ before she could finish, Bette got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Bette stood in front of the driver’s side of Kit’s car and had her hands on her hips looking at Kit straight on.</p><p>“Well hello to you too,” Kit said as she grabbed her purse and was trying to open her door. “Ah, you mind?” Kit motioned her eyes to Bette’s legs as a signal to move out of her way. “Thank you. Now would you mind lowering that voice of yours and tell me what the hell you’re talking about?” Just as stubborn and alpha as Bette was, Kit possessed many of those same traits.</p><p>“How could you tell Tina all of those personal things about me? All of that stuff about Mom and Daddy and trying to blame him for whatever it is you were trying to blame him for?” Even though Bette was talking in a normal volume, the tone in her voice showed that she was anything but calm. Kit rolled her eyes and headed towards the building.</p><p>“Hello? I’m talking to you!” Kit still didn’t provide an answer.  As she turned the key to her door and walked in, Bette was right behind her.</p><p>“First of all, I was not blaming precious Daddy of anything. Second of all, Tina was really upset by the way YOU treated her because of Melvin. So don’t try and pin anything on me.” She set her bag down on the kitchen table joined by her jacket. </p><p>“You always do that Kit. Every time Daddy comes into town you have to find a way to make a scene.”</p><p>“And you always find a way to put that man before the people that care about you and treat them like slaves.”</p><p>“I do not treat people like slaves.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t? Who is the one that makes James pick up Melvin’s dry cleaning when he’s in town for a show? Who’s the one that calls Shane at 3am because Melvin is sick and needs medicine? And who is the one that made Tina not only have to wash Melvin’s tie but drive him home because of a, what was it this time? A headache?”</p><p>“Look, that’s not what happened Kit. James is my assistant and he is paid to do what I tell him to do. Shane was more than happy to get that medicine for me or she wouldn’t have done it. And Tina was also there to help me with whatever I needed for the show.” Bette was getting tired of defending herself. She could feel the rage building up, along with sadness realizing how hurt Tina was. She turned her body to face the window where the sun was starting to go down.</p><p>“Baby girl. Turn around and look at me.”</p><p>Bette hesitated, but slowly turned around biting her bottom lip, holding back her emotions.</p><p>“Did you not see the hurt in Tina’s eyes all night? We all saw it.”</p><p>Bette let out a sarcastic laugh. “Now you have my friends turning against me too?”</p><p>Kit took a deep breath, conjuring all of the patience and calmness she had in her. “Bette, they are not turning against you. I am not turning against you. No one is. I’m trying to show you that whenever that man is around you treat everyone else around you like shit to impress him.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry that I care about what he thinks of my work. Maybe if you were a little nicer to him and stopped digging at him all the time, he would pay attention to you too.”</p><p>“Hmph, like I care what that man thinks of me. And why do you always make me out to be the bad guy?”</p><p>“I don’t make you out to be anything. Actions speak for themselves.” </p><p>“Look, I don’t want to argue anymore. Obviously you won’t get it through that thick skull of yours that daddy dearest isn’t worth all of this. I’m tired, I’ve been working all day. I just want to relax.” Kit went into the kitchen to retrieve a wine glass and bottle opener.</p><p>Bette took a few deep breaths, allowing her temper to wane as she looked down at her watch.  “Why did you get home so late? Aren’t you supposed to work until 4?”  </p><p>“The cab took forever to get to The Planet. I had to get my car from your gallery since your girlfriend drove me home last night.”</p><p>“I told her she didn’t have to.” Bette said rather quietly.</p><p>“No, she didn’t. But she is a kind person. YOU should have been the one to drive me home.”</p><p>Bette raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Well, no one would have had to drive you home if you didn’t get wasted and pass out on my gallery floor. Did you expect me to just leave my show?” Bette paused for a minute observing her sister pour herself a glass of wine. “And there you go having another.”</p><p>Kit rolled her eyes and continued pouring the wine into the glass. “It’s one drink Bette! It’s not going to kill me!”</p><p>“Can you look me in the eye and tell me it’s going to be only one glass?”</p><p>“Now you’re going to tell me what I can and cannot do in my own home?”</p><p>“No Kit of course not. But when you’re drinking more than you can handle and collapse on my gallery floor, I think I have a right to say something.”</p><p>Kit brought the glass to her mouth and took her first sip. “It was one night Bette. I can recall a few times you drank a little too much.”</p><p>Bette’s phone buzzed and she noticed it was a text from Tina.</p><p>Bette, I’m sorry I said anything. Come back and I’ll make us dinner. I really want to talk to you.</p><p>Bette put her phone back in her bag. “All I’m saying is lay off the booze a bit. Look I gotta go. Just.stay out of my business, alright? What I choose to tell Tina is up to me, not you.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.  Just remember what I said about Tina.  Girl like that won’t put up with your shit for long.”</p><p>Bette shut the door behind her and walked towards her car and dialed Tina. </p><p>I looked down and noticed it was Bette calling.  “Bette?”</p><p>“Hey. You said you wanted to talk?”</p><p>Bette was being very matter of fact. I knew she must have felt a lot of different emotions aside from anger at Kit.  She was likely feeling embarrassed, and probably just caught off guard that I would know something so personal about her life.  I understood why she sounded cold, but was hoping she would come back and we could sort things out.</p><p>“Bette, please come back and talk to me. I’m sorry I got you so upset.”</p><p>“TIna, you didn’t upset me.” Her voice still sounded cold and monotone. Even if it wasn’t me that she was upset with, I was still the one to upset her. And that broke my heart.</p><p>“I can tell you’re upset. I’ll make us dinner.  We can talk over dinner just like you wanted?” I was hoping that would help to convince her. I didn’t want to leave things the way they were. There was a momentary silence as she started the car.</p><p>“Bette...”</p><p>Bette took a deep breath contemplating whether she should just go home or try to fix things with Tina. The idea of having dinner with her, a homemade dinner no less, was very soothing to her. Tina’s domesticity was just one of the many things that seemed to calm Bette.</p><p>“Okay.  Can I bring anything?”</p><p>“Just yourself.”</p><p>“I should bring something.  You know what?  I’ll pick up some wine.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.”</p><p>As dry as that conversation was, I was prepared to do what I could to fix things. I headed into the kitchen to start dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  We are very happy you are continuing to enjoy the story.  On to the next chapter...    ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 58</p><p> </p><p>I lit candles in the living room to create a peaceful atmosphere, then put on some light ballads for music.  The pasta was almost ready and the sauce was on low to keep hot. I had some leftover meatballs in the freezer that I made Thursday night to go with the spaghetti. I wanted something simple but tasty and comforting as I felt comfort food was most helpful right now. I was draining the pasta when there was a knock at the door. I wiped my hands on the dishtowel and went to open the door.</p><p>“Hi Bette.” I could barely look her in the eye, as I felt a little bit of my anxiety creep up.</p><p>“Hey. You okay?”</p><p>“Why would you say that?’</p><p>“You’re touching the back of your neck and your cheeks are a little flushed.”  Bette knew Tina had a tendency to do that when she was anxious.</p><p>I loved that she knew those little things about me. And she was right, I was touching my neck. All I could was conjure up a smile. </p><p>“Are you going to let me in? Something smells good.”</p><p>“Oh right, yes of course come in.” I opened the door a little wider and stepped to the side and let her in.</p><p>“I’ll put the wine over here on the table?” Bette asked.</p><p>“Sure, that’d be great.”</p><p>She appeared a lot calmer than she was an hour ago. I’m not sure if she even went to Kit’s, but something had changed her mood. My plan was to have a nice dinner with her and settle whatever happened before. If Bette wanted to tell me about her past she would. If she didn’t then she didn’t have to. Just like she did for me. Bette was right, we were a fresh, new relationship. I couldn’t put these type of expectations on her.</p><p>I drained the pasta as Bette removed her jacket.  “Is there anything I can do?”  she asked.</p><p>“I pretty much got it.  Why not have a glass of wine and relax?”</p><p>After putting the pasta in a large serving bowl, and adding some sauce, I brought that and the bowl with the meatballs to the table.  “Dinner is served.”</p><p>“It smells terrific!”</p><p>I could tell Bette was more relaxed in person that on the phone, and that made me feel better.  “I’m glad.  I hope it tastes as good as it smells.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will.”  Bette poured Tina a glass of wine and one for herself as well.</p><p>Just as I was about to sit down, I remembered the grated cheese.  “Cheese!  Do you like anything else? Crushed red pepper…?”</p><p>“No, just grated cheese would be fine.”</p><p>“Okay.” I placed the cheese on the table and waited for her to serve herself.  “Go ahead…don’t be shy.”</p><p>Bette glanced over and smirked.  “I’m not shy.  You know that by now don’t you?”</p><p>“I suppose so.”</p><p>Just as she was ready to reach for the pasta fork I touched her hand.  “Thank you for coming back here.”</p><p>Bette looked down at Tina’s hand that was holding the top of hers, and then to her eyes.  The adoration that was in them could not be denied.  Her soft voice, the comforting atmosphere, it all helped Bette to completely relax and come down from what had been a very emotionally charged disclosure that she received earlier.    “I’m glad to be here.  Thank you for…doing all this.”</p><p>I smiled and squeezed her hand before releasing it.  “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Bette placed some spaghetti in her plate and then took Tina’s and did the same.  She added some cheese and took her first bite.  “Oh...mmm…totally hum food Tee.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “I’m so glad you like it.”</p><p>“You know, I really could get used to this.”</p><p>“Really?  Like…every day kind of used to this?”   I couldn’t believe I let my thoughts and emotions just spill.  Would I love for us to be together every night?  Hell yeah.  I felt Bette probably was too, but it was far too soon for either of us to consider moving in together.   Though a best friend I had in high school told me her older sister who was gay, moved in with her girlfriend within a month of them dating, and they called it u-hauling.   I didn’t see either one of us doing that…at least not soon.  Yet, there it was, I put it out there.</p><p>Bette looked over at Tina and could see her face was slightly flushed as she looked directly at her plate.  “Yeah.  Like every day kind of used to it.”</p><p>I looked up, rather surprised by what she said.  It was soft, and it was genuine.  “Yeah?”</p><p>Bette nodded as she took hold of Tina’s hand.  “I enjoy spending every chance I get with you.  I know that I…”  Looking down, Bette took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly.  “I failed to show that over the last few days.  I am ashamed of my behavior, because while I know it is impossible to never disappoint you, or hurt you, it is never my intention.  I don’t want to be that person.”</p><p>I was surprised at how she was finding it much easier to speak from the heart.  Perhaps I was able to provide a more comfortable environment for her to feel safe to open up.  I smiled and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.   “Thank you.  That’s all I wanted, was for you to truly acknowledge it.</p><p>“I would really like for us to get back to where we were before my father visited.”</p><p>“I would like that a lot.”   When I released her hand, we both finished our dinners and had a couple of more glasses of wine before we retreated to the sofa.  I could tell she was a lot more relaxed now, and though I didn’t want to probe too much, I did wonder how things were with her and Kit.</p><p>“Bette.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“How are things between you and Kit?”</p><p>Bette pressed her lips together tight.  “We see things very differently when it comes to our father.    I’m actually more concerned with her drinking.   She was already pouring herself some wine when I was there this afternoon.  One of the first things she did in fact.”</p><p>“Do you think she has a problem?”</p><p>It was something Bette pondered over the years, but it seemed that it had escalated quite a bit.  “I don’t know.  I think anyone that can drink to the degree of passing out, may have a problem.”</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“I broached it a bit, but like anyone who has a problem with alcohol or drugs, they need to want to change and get the help.”</p><p>I took a deep breath in and out.  I liked Kit, and I knew that as much tension that could come between she and Bette when it came to Melvin, they were still sisters and I felt incredibly helpless to do anything.  “You’re right.  Just…don’t give up on her, ya know?”</p><p>“I know.  I wouldn’t.”</p><p>I scooted a little closer to her on the sofa and started to play with a few random curls of hair.  “You don’t have to go to the gallery tonight do you?”</p><p>“I typically go for the opening night only.  Occasionally I might attend the second night, but James is there and he said he would contact me if there was a higher volume of people.”</p><p>I was very happy to hear she didn’t have to be there, for it meant that I could get to spend more time with her.   “Good.”  I tilted my head and let go of her hair as my hand lingered on her jawline.  I watched her form a smile.  “I really missed you.”</p><p>“I know that feeling…I missed you too,” Bette said in a low sultry voice as she leaned her face into Tina’s hand.   “A lot.”</p><p>Bette’s hand slipped behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. My mouth opened, as I found it often doing to accept her.<br/>Jesus.  The moment that woman brought me to her lips I felt that familiar surge of arousal run through my body and settle between my legs.   Her tongue had started a fierce war with my own, trying to dominate mine as her body shifted forward while mine shifted back onto the sofa.  The weight of her body pressed against my own felt wonderful.  As my hands eagerly grabbed the edge of her shirt, one of her hands was already under mine, grasping my breast over my bra.</p><p>“I want you,” Bette whispered next to Tina’s ear.</p><p>The brief moment allowed me to express my own desires.  “Bring me to bed and make love to me.”</p><p>Bette pulled her head back and looked into Tina’s eyes.  The beautiful hazel eyes that were looking back, were filled with deep desire.  She slowly lifted herself from the sofa, and followed the blonde to the bedroom where each had already started removing their clothes. By the time they arrived on the bed, they were naked and all over one another.</p><p>“I can’t get enough of you,” I said during a rare moment that I found myself topping her.  It didn’t last before I found myself flat on my back and under her control.   I loved being top, because I felt that it showed how much she trusted me with taking some control.  However, I had to admit, my preference was bottom.  I loved the feeling of the weight of her body on me, and unpredictability that came with not knowing where she would touch me or what she would do to me.  </p><p>As Bette pressed her leg between Tina’s to separate them more, she licked a long path alongside her neck to her ear.  “Tell me.  Tell me what you want.”</p><p>I had turned my head to allow her greater access to where she wanted to be, and felt goosebumps shoot through my body at her demand for me to tell her.   “Anything…anything you want to do.”</p><p>Bette slid her hand between their bodies, and started to trace Tina’s lips, feeling how wet she already was before ever even going between them.</p><p>“That’s not what I said.  I told you to tell me what you wanted me to do.”</p><p>“I want to feel you mouth taking me.”  This was obviously some kind of game of control she was playing, and I was more than happy to partake in it.  I just started to wonder why she was needing this at this particular moment.  Though, I wasn’t about to overanalyze it.</p><p>Bette kissed Tina’s lips with fervor before biting the bottom lip, pulling at lit lightly and releasing it.  She descended down her body, taking a moment to suck each nipple as her fingers that were already teasing Tina had slipped between them and started to circle her clit.</p><p>I abruptly inhaled a breath the moment her fingers started to touch my clit, which was already enlarged from how aroused I was.  I was so ready for her, and I knew that she was fully aware of it, because hour face was close enough to my center to see for herself.</p><p>Bette placed kisses over groin and lips, and when she spread them, she grinned at what she saw.  The blonde was extremely wet, her lips glistening and her arousal already pooling at her pussy.   </p><p>“Wh…what are you waiting for?”  I asked.  The inquiry came across as both a question and a plea.  My breaths were short and a bit rapid because of my anticipation.   I kept looking down, my eyes now locking with hers as she looked up at me.  Her tongue made one long lick the length of my pussy, which caused me to thrown my head back against the pillow.  “Shit….Ohhh God, Bette.”</p><p>Bette exhaled a strong moan against Tina’s pussy as her tongue traced the opening.   Her fingers had begun a steady rhythm circling her clit, and she was feeling Tina’s hips slowly start to respond. </p><p>“I…I want your tongue inside…please…”</p><p>Bette wasn’t going to make Tina wait, for she knew the blonde had waited long enough for this moment.  She drove her tongue deep inside and felt Tina’s walls already swollen as they held onto her.  She probed, circled, and flickered her tongue inside, which prompt Tina to finally begin a more rapid thrust of her hips into Bette’s face.</p><p>“Just like that baby.  Oh yeah… don’t…don’t stop.”  As one of my hands reached down to grab Bette’s head and keep her where she was, the other tweaked my nipple which only added another layer of stimulation.  I was completely under this woman’s control, and I was loving every minute of it.</p><p>The moment Bette did that thing she did with her tongue, I felt my core tighten and clamp down around Bette’s tongue, which was still making every effort to fight it, and push through the grip I had on her.  Like a wave that was building and building, I finally peeked and rolled into an enormous orgasm.  “Oh Baaaaaby!!”</p><p>Bette eagerly savored what the orgasm brought, and after taking the time to draw it out of her, she was crawling back up Tina’s body and kissing her lips.</p><p>God, there was something so hot about tasting yourself on your lover’s lips.  It was sensual as all hell.  The only other thing that was even hotter, was tribbing and placing your merged arousal on your lips and then kissing your lover.  Such a crazy hot experience.</p><p>“Does that make up for my bad behavior?”  Bette asked, with the most endearing look on her face.</p><p>“It’s a start,” I teased.  “I mean, you know…it may take a few more times for me to cancel out what you owe me.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“Oh.  I have no problem working on that.”</p><p>“Good.”   I looked in her eyes, and glanced at the lips that were smiling at me.  I traced them with my index fingers, slowly pausing at her bottom lip between leaning upward and kissing her.  “Now, will you let me make love to you?”</p><p>“I would love that.”</p><p>I started to roll onto my side in order for her to fall onto her bad, but she resisted.   </p><p>“I would love that, but how about you just lay there and enjoy this moment for a little bit longer?”</p><p>How incredibly selfless this woman could be.  She was in there.  This was the reason I didn’t just walk away from her when things were so bad when Melvin was here.   That wasn’t Bette.  It wasn’t the woman I met at the gallery that first night, and it wasn’t the one in this bed with me.  Instead, the Bette that came out when Melvin was around was that child in her that sought his praise, his acceptance, his approval at any cost.   I sure hoped that I could believe her when she said that if we were together in 6 months, by the time of her next show, that she would come out to him.  I had to admit though, I worried how bad that could end up looking and being for her;  if he was the type to just outright disown her, or if the dynamics between the would change so much that she would have deep regrets.  I certainly did not want to be the reason for such a change or breakdown in their relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  We are so glad you are enjoying this Fan Fic of ours.  Certainly seems to be quite popular, and that makes us very happy to know it has been well received.  Here is the next installment!   ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 59</p><p>As we lay there, I couldn’t seem to push those concerns back down.   I turned on my side face her as she was me, and decided I needed to express them to her.</p><p>“Bette…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>I tilted my head as my eyes studied hers.  “I know you said that if we were still together in 6 months, when your next show was planned and if your dad came to it, that you would tell him about us.”</p><p>Bette looked down a moment.  “Right.  I did…and I plan to.”</p><p>“Look, you know how I personally feel about being hidden, and how I feel that can damage our relationship.”</p><p>“Yes, I kind of got that, and I agree with that.”</p><p>My fingers started to gently caress her arm.  “At the same time, I worry that if things do not go well…with his reaction, that you will have regrets for coming out to him.  I worry that those regrets will hurt you deeper than having to hide our relationship a couple of times a year.”</p><p>“What are you saying then?”</p><p>Truth was, I didn’t know what the fuck I was saying.   On one hand, yes, I wanted Bette to be strong enough and believe in our relationship enough that she would be willing to stand by it at any cost.  On the other hand, I worried what a broken relationship with this man, a person she adored and needed such profound approval from would do to her.     “I don’t know Bette.   I don’t want to be the reason you come out to your father should things go incredibly wrong.”</p><p>Bette looked away.  She had genuine fears that revealing her sexuality could deeply damage her relationship with her father.  She also worried how a potential rejection from her father could inadvertently impact her relationship with Tina.  She didn’t have any planned reaction, but like anything else, you don’t always know how you will react in a situation until it is upon you.</p><p>Taking advantage of her silence, I continued.  “I prefer that you come out to him for your reasons, and not because I influenced them…which…I know may seem too late because you now know how I feel about things, but it really has to come from you.”</p><p>Bette looked from my eyes to my lips and back up.  “It would be for my reasons.  I haven’t been in a position where I ever worried about losing two people.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“I never was with a woman, that my feelings were strong enough that I…was concerned that being out or not could lose her.”  Bette quickly continued. “Now that doesn’t mean you own my decision Tina.  I own it.   If things don’t go well with my father, then I own it because I will have felt that you were worthy enough not to lose.”</p><p>I stared into her eyes a moment before I literally felt like I lunged for her.  Those words, and what she was saying not only made me hot for her, but she touched a place that few ever did, and that was my soul.   She was telling me, that in just these two weeks, I was…enough.   That surge of emotion simply took over and I was unable to control the urge to show her how much I not only wanted to physically please her, but show how intensely connected I was on an emotional level.</p><p>My lips pressed firmly against hers as I straddled her.  I knew when I did so, my pussy was against her pubic bone and she had to feel how enormously wet she made me.  My hands were pushing her wrists against the mattress as my tongue explored every inch of her mouth.   I dragged my tongue along the roof of her tongue before pulling back and looking down into her eyes.  A warm smile formed at the corner of her lips, and it was a smile that matched mine.   I kissed her one more time before my mouth moved down her neck, to her sternum and finally to her breast.  I cupped one as my tongue rapidly flickered her stiff nipple.  God, she was so turned on for me, and that just did things to me that no doubt she could feel while my legs were spread on each side of her body.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bette said as she exhaled a breath and weaved her fingers through Tina’s blonde hair.  Her hands braced the back of Tina’s head, resisting any attempt for her to move from where she was.</p><p>When I felt her hand behind my head and pulling slightly in, I knew she was enjoying what I was doing.  I couldn’t help but purr against her skin in delight.  When I felt her hand lose pressure behind my head, I eased my way down her body, placing kisses as I went.  When I got to my target, I took my time placing kisses on her pubic bone, the outside of her lips, and her inner thigh.  Her scent alone made me crazy.</p><p>I let me tongue slowly part her lips and found her clit already swollen and accepting me.  I circled it in a steady rhythm, which I found Bette responded to the best.  That steady and consistent rhythm would get her work up in no time at all.  Each time I heard her express a moan, it would build my confidence even more.</p><p>“Fuck me Tee…I want to feel you inside me.”</p><p>I wasn’t about to make her wait, so fuck her I did.  My fingers slipped inside and I started to drive them in deep, rotating and curling as I sought her Gspot.  The moment I found it, she arched her hips into me and worked her own rhythm against my hand.  With my mouth still stimulating her clit, and my fingers continuing to work her Gspot, I felt Bette’s legs stiffen slightly, which I found was a pattern just before she came.  </p><p>“Do..n’t…stop,” Bette demanded, knowing how close she was to climaxing.   With a few more curls from Tina’s fingers, her mouth helped draw out the orgasm which shuddered through Bette’s body hard.  She laid back, draping her arm over her forehead as she steadied her breathing.  </p><p>After indulging in her core one more time, I slowly made my way back to her.  “How was that?”</p><p>“How was that?  It was incredible, as always.”</p><p>I smiled just before kissing her on the lips.  “I’m glad.  I still feel that reassurance from you that you are satisfied with what I am doing.”</p><p>Bette pulled Tina in close, giving her plenty of words of affirmation that she was satisfied and feeling quite fulfilled with how she pleased her.   This reassurance was the thing that Tina needed, and hope Bette would continue to do for her, until she at least was feeling more confident herself.</p><p>Within a short time, both women fell asleep on the bed, and didn’t wake up until it was nearly midnight.  Bette turned and looked at the time.   “Jesus…”</p><p>I felt myself so out of sorts when I opened my eyes to find that we were in the dark.  When we came into my room it was still light out.  “Bette, what time is it?”</p><p>“A few minutes before midnight.”</p><p>“Holy shit!  Really?”</p><p>“We both fell asleep.”</p><p>“Did you bring any clothes?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t want to assume that I would be staying.”</p><p>“I probably have something for you to wear to bed.”</p><p>“I was thinking I would just sleep like this.  Who needs clothes right?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “Right, who needs clothes?”  Truth was, I loved her skin next to mine.  I also was never someone who slept naked in bed, with or without a mate.  With Bette, I felt completely comfortable and thoroughly enjoyed feeling her skin next to mine.</p><p>In the morning, I’ll head home and shower and put some fresh clothes on.</p><p>“Okay.  That sounds like a plan.”   I nuzzled close to Bette’s body, feeling a comfort that I had grown to adore very quickly.   “What is on your agenda for tomorrow?”</p><p>“Well, where it’s Sunday, I was thinking maybe we could do something.  Any idea what you would like to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Whatever you want.”</p><p>“Tee, I’m asking you.”</p><p>“Umm…”  I started to chuckle slightly at the thought.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ll laugh.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you want to watch the Polar Express again?”</p><p>“No, this would require us to be outdoors.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Alright, just promise you won’t laugh.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to.”</p><p>I large smile formed on my face as I started to reveal my idea.  “Miniature golf.”</p><p>Bette couldn’t help but laugh and when she did, a small snort escaped.  </p><p>I couldn’t believe she had laughed, let alone snort!  “Hey.” I nudged her.  “What is so funny about that?  I was really just kidding when I said ‘don’t laugh’ because I figured you might, but not so heartily.”</p><p>Once Bette composed herself, she simply grabbed Tina and gave her a kiss. “I will be happy to play miniature golf with you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, I will, but I’m calling the red golf ball.”</p><p>“Oh now you are making demands huh?”</p><p>“I sure am.  If I’m going to play, then I have certain demands.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Yes, in fact I’ll be the scorekeeper.”</p><p>I curled my brows and was far more successful to keep my laughter to myself.  “Okay.  Are you afraid I wouldn’t keep proper score?”</p><p>“No, it’s a control thing.”</p><p>“Seriously Bette?  It’s just mini golf.  We’re not keeping track for some trophy or something.”</p><p>“I always was the scorekeeper, and that isn’t changing now.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her.  “Okay, fine you can be the scorekeeper.  Are you sure there isn’t any other demand?”</p><p>“No, that’s it.”</p><p>“You super sure?”</p><p>“Are we still talking miniature golf?”</p><p>I leaned in close to her ear and let my hot breath tantalize her.  “That’s up to you.”</p><p>Before Tina could say another word, Bette had rolled her onto her back and was making love to her all over again.  The chemistry between the two women could not be denied, for it wasn’t just physical but emotional and so much more.  They were young, and they were in love, whether either was willing to admit it to the other or not, there was no other way to describe it.  That evening at the gallery…the earring…all of it.  What else could you call it but fate, and fate was playing out each and every day.</p><p>						    #</p><p>The next morning, I slipped out of bed to make us a healthy breakfast.  Bette sure was going to need it, because I planned to kick her ass at miniature golf.   I threw together a veggie frittata that was baking in the oven in the cast iron pan my grandmother used to make just about everything in.  I brewed some fresh coffee and it was now time to go wake up my sexy girlfriend.</p><p>I crawled onto the bed and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, which was enough to stir her.   “Hi sleepy head.”   God that look on her face when she first opened her eyes in the morning, and before she faced any difficulties the day would bring was so pure and untouched.  </p><p>“Morning,” Bette said with a smile.  “Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>“I slept great.”  I couldn’t help but play with a few stray curls.  “You?”</p><p>“Like a log.”</p><p>“Good.”  </p><p>Bette smirked.  “Do I get a real kiss?”</p><p>“Oh, that little peck on your cheek wasn’t satisfying enough?”  My question was quickly answered when I felt Bette’s hand slip behind my neck and pull me in for a deep kiss.  I welcomed her lips against mine, and the urgency that came with it.   God, she could make me so hot for her with such little effort.   She pressed my body back against the bed and her mouth was soon ravaging my neck.</p><p>“Ba..baby,” I uttered in between a few moans that escaped.  “I… fuck.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Bette moaned against Tina’s neck as she continued to kiss her there.</p><p>“The oven.  I… I have something in the oven.”</p><p>Bette laughed against Tina’s skin.  “Is that what we’re calling it now?”</p><p>I pushed her shoulder.  “No!  I actually have something in the oven.  Get off me.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes widened.  “Get off you?  Are you rejecting me?”</p><p>I quickly stood from the bed and started to walk around it.  “I’m not rejecting you, I have to at least shut it off if we aren’t going to eat right now.”</p><p>Bette tried to grab Tina’s waist to drag her back onto the bed.  “Oh, I plan to eat right now.”  She came within a few inches and missed her target.</p><p>It wasn’t long before I got to the kitchen that Bette was out of bed with one of my robes wrapped around her.   “You really do have something in the oven.”</p><p>“Did you think I was lying?”</p><p>“I… well I didn’t think you meant this oven.”</p><p>“God you are such a goof when you want to be.”</p><p>Following a few frisky feels, Bette and I settled at the kitchen table and enjoyed a lovely breakfast, before I got dressed and then met up with her back at her place so she could shower and change there.  Now it was time for things to get serious, and for me to kick Bette Porter’s ass in a good game of mini golf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ladies and Happy Friday.  Hold onto your balls, because it's time for some SERIOUS Mini Golf!   Thanks for reading, and taking the time to comment.  Hope you like.  ~  ChicKat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <strong>                                                                     CHAPTER 60</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I pulled into Bette’s driveway and headed towards her front door. I knocked three times but there was no answer. </p><p>“Bette? You there?” I knocked one more time and still no answer. I tried the door handle and the door pushed open. </p><p>I heard some stirring from down the hall. “Hey Bette?” I called out.  “The door was open.”</p><p>“Hey Tee, I’m in the bedroom.”</p><p>I walk in to find her slipping into what appeared to be a brand new golfing outfit.  “Bette...what are you wearing?” I stared her up and down noticing what appeared to be new tennis shoes, mini skirt, and a polo shirt.</p><p>“Me?” Bette’s eyes scanned Tina from head to toe. “What are you wearing Tina? Aren’t we going golfing?” </p><p>“Yeah! Mini golf!” I said, confused as I was dressed in a simple t-shirt and denim shorts like most normal people might wear to play  mini golf.</p><p>“This felt more appropriate.” Bette said looking down at her outfit as she attempted to pat down the wrinkles.</p><p>“Baby...we are just going to play mini golf. You don’t need all of this.” I motioned my hand up and down.</p><p>“This is my lucky golf outfit. I wear it every time I go golfing.”</p><p>I found this very hard to believe. Especially since the price tags were still on her clothes. “Oh really? Do you always bring the price tags with you when you golf?” She caught me staring at the tag attached to her polo shirt and skirt.</p><p>“Oh, I must have forgotten to take them off the past few times,”  Bette said, avoiding eye contact with Tina as she took off the tags and threw them in the bathroom’s trash bin.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and smiled, knowing she was lying to me.  “Alright Bette. Are you ready to leave then?”</p><p>“Yes, let me just grab my water bottle and then we can go. We can take my car and then get lunch after? Or do you want to come back here for lunch?”</p><p>“We can go out for lunch. That’s fine with me. The loser buys.”</p><p>“Oh, well…even more incentive for me to crush you at this game.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s a bet Bette,” I said snarkily while she put her hand out to seal the deal as true businesswoman would.  She certainly was all business.   “Now the only thing missing is your cuff links.”  I hardly got the words out before I laughed.</p><p>“Cuff links?  Really Tina?  Golf players do not wear cuff links.”</p><p>“I just thought where you were all business that they would have been quite fitting.”</p><p>“Funny.  Real funny.  You won’t be laughing when you see the score.”</p><p>“I don’t know Bette, I really don’t want to see your makeup run when you cry at the last hole and realize you lost.”</p><p>“That isn’t going to happen.”</p><p>“Alright then.  Are we ready?”</p><p>“Almost ready. But first...” She wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and brought me in for a deep kiss. I felt her drag her tongue along the roof of my mouth just before she traced my bottom lip. “A proper hello.” She pulled back with a grin on her face.</p><p>“Well…I could get used to these types of greetings. But I don’t think I said hello back...” I took her by the waist and pulled her in for another kiss. My hand found the end of the skirt where her bare thigh was exposed. I loved the feeling of her bare thigh against my skin. “Hmm, maybe this skirt wasn’t a bad idea.” I gave her a wink and we walked out of the house and to her car.</p><p>“It’s such a beautiful day out.” I stared out of the passenger window at the few clouds that were up in the sky. </p><p>“Yes, you are.” Bette answered.</p><p>I looked over to see that beautiful smile I have grown so accustomed to. The sun was piercing through the trees as we drove past making the light dance against her beautiful face. My eyes traveled from her face, down to her torso, and landed at our hands. Our fingers intertwined with our thumbs rubbing against one another.  It was like our hands and bodies were made for each other. We fit so perfectly together in more ways than one. Today may not be like our typical dates, but it felt nice to let loose and do something fun and a bit childish for a change. She broke the momentary silence.</p><p>“I don’t know how nice it will be after I kick your ass in this game today!” Bette shot a sly grin at Tina.</p><p>I couldn’t help but emit a sarcastic laugh.  “Oh really Porter? How can you be so certain?”</p><p>“I may be a little out of practice but I just know that I can and will kick your ass.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” We laughed as she pulled into the parking lot. It looked rather busy. There were families with their kids running around, young couples waiting in line to get their golf clubs, and friends sharing laughs at the picnic tables. </p><p>“You ready to get crushed, Kennard?”</p><p>“Whatever you say, scorekeeper.”</p><p>We exited the car and walked over to the small line that was formed in front of the booth to pick up our golf balls and clubs. Bette was searching her wallet to get her money ready as I looked over the counter to see which color ball I would choose. I knew Bette wanted red, she made that perfectly clear. I saw blue, green, purple…oh no!  “Bette…” I said just before it was our turn to pay. </p><p>“Good afternoon ladies. Please pick your ball and club.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes were gazing over the different colors in search for her target ball.  “Ah...red, please?”</p><p>The lady turned her head to look and turned back around. “I’m sorry but all the red ones are taken. What other color would you like?”</p><p>Bette shot back, “I want red.”</p><p>My face was turning a shade of red! I took Bette by the arm and whispered in her ear, “Baby, it’s fine. Just get purple or something.”</p><p>“No Tee.  I always use red when I play. We’ll just have to wait for the red one.”</p><p>I was honestly shocked at how insistent she was on the color of her golf ball. I knew she liked things her way, but I didn’t realize how much.</p><p>“Bette, that’s silly. Just pick another ball.” I gave her a pointed look. “They’re all the same.”</p><p>Bette let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. “No… they are not.”</p><p>I looked behind me to see other families patiently waiting for my adult girlfriend to stop her tantrum.</p><p>“Bette,” I said in a more firm tone.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll take the purple ball I guess. And she’ll take the yellow one.”</p><p>“Oh, since you can’t control the color of your ball you have to control mine?”</p><p>“Ladies, can we just get this moving along please?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” I said as the cashier handed us our golf balls and clubs.</p><p>“Here is your score sheet ladies. Hole number one starts to your left and ends over there by the fountain. Hand in your clubs at the end of your game.”</p><p>“Thank you very much.”</p><p>We walked over to the first hole where I noticed Bette had a long face. </p><p>“Babe...come on. It’s not a big deal. This is our first real time together in a long time. Can’t we just enjoy it?”</p><p>Bette sighed and gave me a smile. “You’re right Tee. Do you want to go first?” She took the scorecard from me and stood back while I lowered my club and aimed for my first shot. I took my swing and made it.</p><p>“Wow Tee. Hole in one.,” Bette said more shocked than congratulating.</p><p>“Thanks babe. I can’t believe I made it! I guess I still got it,” I said as I tapped her on the ass.</p><p>She handed me the score card and raised an eyebrow at me. “Or, beginner’s luck.” She looked across the green at the flag indicating where her target was. She formed a stance and had her club in place to swing.</p><p>“You know babe, it’s easier if you-“</p><p>“Tina I know how to swing a golf club,” Bette shot back.</p><p>She made her swing and it landed halfway down the green. “That was a great shot!”</p><p>“Tina, I missed!  How is that a great shot?”</p><p>I could tell she was upset. I took her by the hand and intertwined my arm with hers, “It’s okay Babe. Really you’ll get it in the next time.”</p><p>Bette detached from Tina’s grasp and walked over to her ball to take another shot, where she missed again. She got it in on her third try. It appeared she was not off to a good start.</p><p>Half way through, I was leading by 10 under par. She was clearly not happy with these scores as she continued to make faces every time she missed a shot. I couldn’t help but chuckle at her insane competitiveness. </p><p>“Bette, it’s really not a big deal. It’s only a game.”</p><p>“Yeah, easy for you to say that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re losing Babe, but-“ she cut me off again.</p><p>“Losing? I just had a rough start. I needed to warm up is all. Come on, we’re up next for this one.” She walked over in a hurry to be first to take a shot. She made it in 4 shots.</p><p>“Bette, that’s awesome. You even got below Par!” I congratulated her with a kiss on the lips and brushed the side of her face. Even the overly competitive Bette was cute as hell. She actually conjured up a real smile.</p><p>“Your turn Tee.” I ran back up the green to the start to make my shot. Oh no, another hole in one.</p><p>Bette’s face dropped and she pivoted quickly to make her way to the next one.  She was so angry by this point, that she swung the putter more like a bat than anything else, and her ball flew into the bushes.  There we were, in the deep bushes searching for Bette’s purple ball.</p><p>“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if I had my red ball.” Bette said as she was knee deep in the brush on the side of the green. I finally found the ball and we continued our game.</p><p> </p><p>As the game went on,  I could tell she was getting more and more upset. I tried to discretely ease up on her to give her an opportunity to catch up, of which she did. It wasn’t long before she caught on.</p><p>“Are you trying to throw the game?” Bette asked.</p><p>“What? Why would I do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know suddenly you’re playing shitty.”</p><p>“Gee thanks.  When you weren’t playing so well, I was encouraging you.”</p><p>Over the next few holes, I fell behind and Bette won the game.  She was quiet as we returned the golf clubs to the lady.</p><p>“Bette, you won. Why are you so upset?” I asked as we were walking back to the car. </p><p>“Letting me win is not winning Tina. I could have won all on my own.” Bette threw her bag in the back and got into the driver’s seat.  “Aren’t you coming in?” Bette asked, looking at Tina as she continued to stand outside of the car with her arms folded.</p><p>“Are you going to continue acting like this?” I asked staring at her straight on.</p><p>“Tina, I’m hungry and I just want to get some food. Can we just go?” </p><p>I rolled my eyes and got in the car. I had to admit I was hungry and cranky too. “How about The Planet?”</p><p>“The Planet is fine.” </p><p>I looked over at Bette and saw she was still upset about how the game went. As annoyed as I was with her attitude, it pained me to see her this way. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it and stroked her arm up and down in hope for some comfort. “You’re beyond adorable, you know that?”</p><p>She smiled back at me and kissed the back of my hand in return. “This isn’t over. I can still kick your ass.” She winked at me as she pulled into The Planet.  “Remember, you’re buying.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!   Thank you so much for reading, and leaving comments.  You are such a loyal group! ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 61</p><p> </p><p>We walked in to find Kit bringing a tray of iced teas to Alice and Dana who were sitting at a table alone near the front doors. </p><p>“Hey you two!” Kit said as she noticed us walking in.</p><p>“Hey Kit, you have a table open for two?” I looked around to see the few empty tables available. I saw Dana throw her hand up to get our attention.</p><p>“Don’t be silly guys, you can join us. Just pull those two chairs over. We’ll make some room.”</p><p>“Bette? Do you mind if we join them?”</p><p>Bette also looked around to find there were no more empty tables. She let out a sigh. “Yeah, I guess that’s okay. I’m too hungry to wait.” </p><p>We walked over to the table as Kit brought over two chairs for us to sit.</p><p>“So where were you two? Bette you look fancy,” Alice said checking out Bette’s outfit up and down. </p><p>“Yeah, were you at the club? I just came back from there after my training. I didn’t see you there,” Dana said curiously.</p><p>“No not exactly. We went to play mini golf,” I said, shyly looking over at Bette who I knew was still annoyed at how our game went.</p><p>“Mini golf, in that? Geez Porter, always dress to impress huh?” Alice said as Kit walked over with two more iced teas for Bette and I.</p><p>“I thought I recognized that outfit. It’s the one I bought for you a few years ago and you never wore it. I’m glad you’re getting some use out of it,” Kit said admiring the way it fit on Bette. “It looks nice on you. I hope you got her the red ball Tina.” </p><p>My eyes widened when I heard the comment. “You know about the red ball too?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.  Girl, when we were kids, she would not play unless she got that red ball. She would swear up and down that it gave her some special power. I guess some things never change with this one.” She nudged her elbow into Bette’s side as Bette rolled her eyes a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Well, Bette won without the red ball this time,” I said, winking at Bette trying to defend her.</p><p>We placed our lunch orders with Kit and chatted with the girls about their thoughts on the show.<br/>“Yeah you did a really amazing job Bette. I’m sure the artist was happy with how everything was put together,” Dana said as she sipped her iced tea.</p><p>“Well I can’t take all the credit,” Bette said as she looked over at me and placed her hand on my thigh. I noticed the change on Alice’s face when she observed the gesture.</p><p>“Not this time at least,” Alice said followed by a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>Dana nudged Alice’s arm embarrassed by the comment.</p><p>“You both put on a great show. I’m glad I was there to see it. Weren’t you Alice?” Dana glared back at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, yes of course I was. The pieces were beautiful, the food was delicious...you two make a great team.” <br/>“Thank you Alice. It wasn’t easy and a lot of it was very new for me. I’m just glad it all worked out.” I said trying to bring the positivity to the conversation, which was shortly interrupted by our food.</p><p>“Alright, two cobb salads with the dressing on the side for you two love birds, grilled chicken and mixed vegetables for our trainer here, and turkey BLT for miss Alice.”</p><p>“Thanks Kit.” I said handing napkins to everyone.</p><p>“Damn guys, you make me look so unhealthy.” Alice said placing a piece of bacon in her mouth.</p><p>“The training this season has been so intense, I really have to watch what I eat.” Dana said, cutting her chicken into strips.</p><p>“Not as intense as that mini golf game, huh?” </p><p>Dana laughed at Alice’s comment.</p><p>“Oh bite me Alice.” Bette said as she threw a grape tomato at Alice.</p><p>It was nice to feel a lighter atmosphere as our lunch went on. It appeared things were less tense between Alice and Bette. Although I assumed it would take some time, I hoped things would be back to normal soon. I felt really comfortable in Bette’s world. Being surrounded by her friends and sister felt very right to me. I had never felt like this around Eric and his friends; more like an outsider. With Bette, it was like I was a part of something, something good. Despite our differences and the ups and downs, I felt in my heart this was something special. </p><p>						#</p><p>When we got to Bette’s house, I got out of her car and went to my own.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I was putting my purse in the car, and was going to say bye to you.”</p><p>“Bye?”</p><p>I hesitated for a moment.  While I wanted her to either be at my house or for me to be there, I didn’t want to assume these things.  “I didn’t know what you wanted to do.”</p><p>“Well of course you are welcome to come in.”</p><p>“You sure?  I don’t want to take up your whole Sunday.”</p><p>“Tee.”  Bette gave her a signature Porter look.  “You aren’t taking up my Sunday, and if you were, it is a good way to spend it.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile and grabs hold of her hand.  “Okay.  What do you want to do then?”</p><p>“Well, I do need to start some laundry.   We could use the pool.”</p><p>“I don’t have my swimsuit he—“   The look she gave me was devious.</p><p>“Will you honestly need one?”</p><p>I felt my face flush.  “I suppose I wouldn’t.   But, I wouldn’t want to be the only person in the pool without one.”  I grabbed hold of the edge of her skirt as I pulled her close to me.</p><p>“I think I can arrange that.”</p><p>“Good.”  I smiled into the kiss she gave me, then took her hand as we walked into her house.</p><p>“I’m just going to throw a load of laundry together first.  I can meet you outside?”</p><p>“Sure.”   I walked outside to the pool and certainly appreciated how the pool was fairly private given the foliage that surrounded it.   I slowly started to remove each piece of clothing and place it on the lounge before making my way into the pool.  The water felt amazing.  I laid on my back and simply allowed my body to gently rise so I was floating comfortably.</p><p>Bette grabbed a couple of large towels and proceeded to go out the door to the pool, stopping suddenly the moment she saw Tina’s naked body.   She stood in one place, in total awe of every curve that articulated her well-defined figure.  She took a deep breath and continued walking towards the pool.</p><p>“I have some towels here,” Bette said as she placed them on the lounge.<br/>Her voice startled me, as I hadn’t heard her come outside.  “Oh…okay, thank you.”  I stared at her as she reached for the edge of her shirt and slowly pulled it off.   Her skit was the next to be stripped from her body, followed by her panties and her bra.   God she was so fucking beautiful.</p><p>Bette slowly descended the steps going into the pool, then dove under the water and stayed there until she came to the surface in front of Tina.   “Fancy meeting you here,” she said.</p><p>“I know.  Don’t let me girlfriend know.  She might get a little jealous,” I said.  </p><p>“Oh, you have a girlfriend do you?”</p><p>“Yeah, she is pretty hot…kinda looks like you a little bit.”  I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist.</p><p>“Really?  I’ve been told I look a little like Jennifer Beals.”</p><p>“Yeah? I can see that.  She’s gorgeous.”</p><p>“She is gorgeous.  I think she is more shy than I am.”</p><p>“Ya think?”</p><p>“Yeah.  More patient… centered.  At least that’s what I’ve read about her.”</p><p>“I’m sure you could be more patient and centered if you wanted to be.”</p><p>Bette couldn’t help but laugh hard.  “Patient?  Me?”</p><p>“You could just be a work in progress.”</p><p>Bette smiled before leaning in and pressing her lips against Tina’s.  Her hands ran up and down Tina’s back as she probed her way between Tina’s lips.   Her tongue sought the blonde’s and without any resistance from Tina, they were soon blending together.</p><p>“Mmm…”  I couldn’t help but moan into her mouth, finding myself begin to pant softly as the passion between us started to build.  Pool or no pool, we were still bringing the heat.</p><p>While Tina straddled her waist, Bette’s hand held her lower back as her fingers slipped between her legs.  She playfully teased Tina’s lips before gently circling her clit, causing the blonde to throw her head back and whimper.</p><p>“Ohh…fuck.”  Her fingers were like nothing I had ever known, and even though we were having sex rather regularly, I was still stunned every time she touched me.  She was tender, gentle, and could be wild and dominating.  It was like she knew what I needed and followed through each and every time.  “Bette…please.”  I was begging to feel her inside me, and she knew it.  She was fully aware from some intimate conversations we shared after we made love, what I liked and how I wanted it.</p><p>Bette slipped two fingers inside her lover, which prompted Tina to once again arch her head backwards before grabbing hold of Bette’s face and kissing her something fierce.   Their mouths searched in agony to maintain a connection, but it was far harder for Tina, who was on the receiving end of strong waves of pleasure.</p><p>“Je..sus…” With each strong thrust inside me, I felt it hard to keep contact with her lips as my breaths became more intense.   Her fingers moved inside me in a way that I couldn’t clearly define.  Her motions changed so much, and so often, that I couldn’t possibly identify a particular pattern.  All I knew was that my body was responding to her every move.</p><p>Before I realized it, Bette lifted my ass from the pool and onto the cement.  She stayed at the very edge, where I placed my feet on her shoulders while her mouth licked the inside of my thigh.   I knew what she wanted to me to do, so I complied without her even asking. I scooted myself closer to the edge, so her mouth could easily please me.  As I kept myself raised on one arm, my other hand grabbed her hair.   </p><p>There I was, on the edge of the pool, spread eagle with Bette’s head between my thighs.  The sight alone turned me on so much, but the moment her mouth actually made contact, I uttered a guttural moan that I knew she had to have heard.</p><p>“Mmm…” Bette moaned against Tina’s pussy the moment she heard Tina response to her.  Her tongue slipped inside and started to circle and probe as deep as she could, before returning to her clit and allowing her slender fingers to resume penetrating her.</p><p>“Oh God… Bette…”  I laid back completely, unable to sustain holding myself up on my arm.  She had me under her control, and the things she was doing to me with her fingers and mouth gave me so much pleasure.  I still was feeling inadequate, even though Bette assured me she was satisfied, for I kept comparing her years of experience against my couple of weeks.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Bette felt Tina’s core start to tighten around her fingers.  While she continued the scissoring motion inside, her mouth sucked on Tina’s clit and occasionally flickered it, keeping a rather steady rhythm which she knew Tina liked.</p><p>“Bette…I….I’m… so close.”</p><p>After a few more thrusts and oral stimulation, Tina climaxed and experienced a massive orgasm.  Bette slowed her pace and pattern, and gently drew the rest of the orgasm out.  The aftershocks were intense, and Tina’s body responded by arching suddenly every now and then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!  Hope your week has been good.  Here is the next chapter...  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 62</p><p>I felt dizzy and lightheaded from what she had done to me.  My God, when I thought the sex couldn’t get any better, she kept surprising me each and every time.  Once I got my composure, I sat up and leaned down to kiss her.   Her lips were laced with my essence and once we kissed, I was indulging in where she had been.</p><p>In between each word, I kissed her lips.  “That…was…amazing.”</p><p>Bette smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Tina once more.  “I’m glad you found it enjoyable.”</p><p>I brushed the wet curls away from her face and locked my eyes with hers.  “I’m so lucky.”</p><p>The smile that formed on Bette’s lips was precious.  “I would have to challenge that, because I think that I am the lucky one.”</p><p>“Don’t be so sure of that Bette Porter.”</p><p>Bette lifted herself from the pool and grabbed a towel from the lounge.  She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her before handing the other to Tina.   “Are you going to stay here tonight?”</p><p>I wrapped the towel around me.  “Do you want me to?”</p><p>“Of course I want you to, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”</p><p>I tilted my head to the side. “I wouldn’t stay if I didn’t want to.”</p><p>Bette took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.  “Good.”</p><p>I felt a bit awkward that she had just had sex with me, and I hadn’t reciprocated.  “Bette, don’t you want to…”  I arched a brow.</p><p>Bette placed her hand over her eyebrow to shield the sun from her eyes.  “Want to what?”</p><p>I sat on the very edge of the lounge chair and leaned in to kiss her.  “You were so generous…I wanted to return the favor.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Bette smiled against Tina’s lips.  “I think I would like that.”</p><p>I slowly opened Bette’s towel and let it drape off her body.  My eyes immediately focused on her perky breasts.   I remained in awe of her beauty.  I glanced from her nipples to her eyes, which were filled with so much want.  That alone only drove me to want her even more.  My thumbs slowly grazed across each nipple before I brought my mouth to one of them and slowly rolled my tongue around it.  I felt it stiffen even more while it was inside my mouth.  I couldn’t help but moan at the unexpected response.</p><p>“Jesus Tee…”  Bette reached down and weaved her fingers through Tina’s hair.  </p><p>I looked up at her face when I pulled my mouth away and blew on her wet nipple, causing her to form a tighter grip on my hair.   My hands explored her body until I slipped my fingers where I knew she needed me.  “God Bette… you are so fucking wet.  Your clit is so hard.”</p><p>“I can’t help it.  You do that to me.”</p><p>“I like that I can have that effect on you.”</p><p>“So then, what are you going to do about it?”  Bette offered a naughty grin.</p><p>I eased myself down her body until I was settled between her thighs.  My tongue eagerly sweeping between her lips.  I exhaled a warm breath of satisfaction against her center, feeling a boost of self- esteem come over me.  How could I honestly have such an effect on this woman?  To be honest, it floored me.  </p><p>“Tee?”</p><p>Well there went that little boost.  I was so shocked, that my tongue had stopped moving, prompting Bette to have to check on me.  I glanced up and gave her a smile before my mouth eagerly started to work her clit over and over again.  My fingers slid inside her pussy and I started to drive them deep inside her.  Her moans along nearly threw me into a touchless orgasm.  That is literally how turned on I was as a result of the sounds which came from her mouth.  This caused me to step up my game a little more as I started to do things to her with my mouth I hadn’t done before.   The sounds she made reassured me that I was doing everything she wanted and needed to feel good.   Within a few minutes, I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers, and it was only seconds later she screamed out in pure pleasure.  Her orgasm had hit, and it had hit her hard.</p><p>“My God… Tina… where did you learn to…”  Bette’s words trailed off as Tina’s mouth drew the orgasm out of her.  </p><p>I was probably just as happy with the end result.  I climbed up her body until I was laying on top of her, skin to skin, and kissed her lips.   “Was that as good for you was it was for me?”</p><p>“It was better.”  Bette leaned forward and snagged another kiss.  “It’s always good for me.”</p><p>“Good.  That makes me feel very happy.”</p><p>Bette tilted her head.  “Do you honestly question that?”</p><p>I looked away from her eyes as my finger started to trace circles on her shoulder.  “Sometimes I do.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Because I’m so new at all this?”</p><p>“Luv, how new you are to any of this doesn’t matter.  Sure, there are things you learn through repetition, communication, and just getting to know what works for your partner.   Please don’t overthink it too much.”  Bette pushed a piece of hair behind Tina’s ear.   “Okay?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile at her.  She was being more than gracious in her words, and I appreciated that very much.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Shhh...”  Bette pulled Tina in for another sensual kiss before they both ended up re-wrapping their towels around themselves and laying back in the lounge chair to enjoy the California sun.</p><p>Later, Bette grilled up some salmon on the grill for dinner, and threw together a colorful salad.</p><p>“This is so yummy babe.”</p><p>“It’s the cedar plank you cook it on makes a big difference,” Bette said. “More wine?”</p><p>I nodded, covering my lips as I just placed some food in my mouth.  “Please.”</p><p>As Bette poured more wine, she started to think about the work week.  “So, you will go home and get some clothes?”</p><p>“That’s the plan.”</p><p>“Good.  You can plan on more casual clothes tomorrow.”</p><p>“Pardon?”  I was confused by what she had said.</p><p>“The last three days of the show are fairly quiet, particularly Monday.  So, plan on something more casual so you are comfortable.”</p><p>My brows twisted from my confusion.  Clearly we were both on different wavelengths.  “Bette, I’m not going to the gallery.”</p><p>“Excuse me?  Tomorrow is Monday.”</p><p>“I know it’s Monday.  I’m going back to my job…my real job.”</p><p>“Real job?”</p><p>“You know what I mean.   My work for the show is over.   I will be going back to Alphaville tomorrow.”</p><p>Bette took the wine glass in her hand and swallowed a large amount.  “I guess I was under the impression you would be working with me until Laurel’s team came in and removed her art.”</p><p>I reached over and placed my hand over the top of her own.  “Bette, you know that it isn’t necessary for me to continue being there.”</p><p>Bette tried her hardest to not show how disappointed she was.  “I understand.  You’re right.  I suppose that it will be quiet and there wouldn’t be too much to keep you busy.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we aren’t going to talk by phone, or not see each other,” I reassured.</p><p>“I know.”  Bette picked at her salad.  “I got used to you being around.”</p><p>“Well, for a little while I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Yes, but I knew you were coming back.”</p><p>“Hey…look at me.”</p><p>Bette lifted her eyes from the plate and looked at Tina.</p><p>“Nothing changes between us right?  I mean, we really are just going to be doing what a typical couple would be doing?   Most couples are not working together.”</p><p>“I know this.  It’s a minor adjustment, and I’ll get used to it.” Bette hoped that saying it out loud would help convince herself of it.</p><p>“There you go.”  I leaned in.  “Plus, just think, we will want each other even more.”  I placed a kiss on her lips.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Bette was the first to speak.  “You know Tee…if you really wanted to work together, I certainly could make that happen.  I could create a position and—“<br/>
“Bette.” I had nearly chocked on my food before getting her name out.  “That is awful nice of you, but I think we know from this experience, that it has the potential to be a problem.”</p><p>“Tina, I don’t believe that.  I believe that we could make it work.”</p><p>There was no way in hell I was going to work for, or with Bette on a full time basis.  I knew if I wanted to sustain a healthy relationship with her, there would be no overlapping like this.   “That is very kind of you Bette.  However, it’s important that I establish my own career, and while I appreciate art, it isn’t an area that I see myself making a career.”</p><p>“Actually, it isn’t even about the art side of things, it is more about—“</p><p>“Bette.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Which is more important to you? That I work with you, or that we are in a relationship?  Because both cannot co-exist.”</p><p>“I think you know the answer to that.”</p><p>“Okay then.”  I squeezed her had as a reassurance that it was the right thing for us to be doing.</p><p>We both resumed eating dinner and conversed about how our work week was going to look like. By the end of our meal, we had settled into what I felt was a good place.  Bette would return to the gallery, handling the last few days of Laurel Holloman’s art exhibit, and I would be returning to my responsibilities at Alphaville.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 MONTHS LATER….</b>
</p><p>I was nuzzled as close to Bette as I could after we had made love.  These last several months were going better than I could have ever imagined.  The intensity and passion between us had been growing by the day, and there hadn’t been a day that had gone by that we didn’t see one another, or sleep together.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”  Bette asked.</p><p>“How safe this feels.  How I want to continue waking up every day with you.”</p><p>Bette kissed the top of Tina’s head, prompting her to look up into Bette’s eyes.  </p><p>Her eyes were the window to her soul, and I swear it was speaking to me in the silent space between us.  </p><p>“Move in with me.”</p><p>My mouth dropped open as I exhaled a surprised breath just as a smile formed.  “Wh…what?”</p><p>Bette smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Tina’s face, placing it behind her ear. “I said, move in with me.”</p><p>I have thought about this quite a bit the last few weeks. Things have been going so well between us that the thought of lying in bed without her by my side, waking up and not making her a cup of coffee, getting home on time to make dinner for her, or the feeling of my heart beating faster as I heard her car coming up the driveway was unbearable to me. I tried to play it cool.</p><p>“Hmmm.” I said, bringing my hand to my face appearing as if I was in deep thought, “I don’t know Bette. I’ll have to think about it.”</p><p>As soon as I saw her face change I immediately shot back, “Yes babe, of course I’ll move in with you.” I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and brought her in for a kiss, where we both couldn’t help but smile through. </p><p>When the kiss broke, Bette slapped Tina’s ass over the covers and started to laugh. “Damn you! You startled me. I really thought you weren’t sure.” </p><p>We were both propped up on our sides facing each other. I looked into her eyes and brought her hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it.  “I would love to move in with you. But you have to admit, I had you for a second.”</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes and smiled as she slapped her ass one more time.</p><p>“Ha ha, did I really scare you?”</p><p>“For a minute you did. I was sure you would say yes. Then hearing that you have to THINK about it...”</p><p>“Oh really Porter,” I nuzzled closer to her, “…and how could you be so sure?”</p><p>A sly grin appeared on Bette’s face, “Well, I know your lease is up next month.”</p><p>I was surprised. “Oh, and how would you happen to know that?”</p><p>Bette shrugged her shoulders, that grin never leaving her face. “I have my ways.” She kissed the tip of Tina’s nose and hopped out of bed, and tip toed her beautiful naked body over to her closet and opened it.   “I made some room for you.”</p><p>My eyes widened as I saw the half empty closet. “Wow, you really were sure I would say yes.” </p><p>Bette walked back over to the bed and took both of Tina’s hands in hers. “Tee, you already have a toothbrush here, your makeup here…shit, even half of your clothes are already here.” </p><p>“Well, true...”  Not that it wasn’t true. I knew she was confident and forward about pretty much everything. It’s one of the things I loved about her. But it’s also one of the things that got under my skin a bit. This did take me a minute to process.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired of living out of a suitcase all the time?” Bette said searching for the answer in Tina’s eyes. </p><p>She was right. This is what I wanted. And now, I knew it is what we both wanted.  “Of course I am babe. I already said yes, you don’t have to keep convincing me.”</p><p>The smile that came over Bette’s face was indescribable. One could see the light shine in her beautiful brown eyes as they started to fill up. </p><p>“Now Porter, get back into your bed and kiss me.”</p><p>Bette slipped back under the covers and brought her lips close to Tina’s ear as her hand cupped the blonde’s ass. “Correction…our bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone.    Hope you had a nice weekend no matter how you spent it.  As always, the comments are what motivates us to keep writing and building this story.  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 63</p><p>Her hand had traveled up my back and over to my breast where her finger circled my already hard nipple as her tongue finally found mine. Just the feeling of her tongue against my own made me want her so bad. She could tell how wet I was with her thigh pinned between my legs.</p><p>“Oh Tee, you’re so we-“  I flipped her onto her back before she could get the word out, then straddled her and pinned her arms down against the pillow with one hand. My other hand traced down her collar bone down in between her breasts then to right above her lips where I felt she was as aroused as I was. “Looks like I’m not the only one.” I grinned before I took one of her nipples into my mouth. She arched her back as my tongue began to circle her nipple. It wasn’t long before I was between her legs about to devour the sweet sweet taste that was Bette Porter.  I let go of her hands and held her hips tight as I slowly licked each lip. I wanted to drive her crazy.</p><p>“Tee...please. Oh...fuck…I need you.”  Bette’s breaths were short and hard as she begged for Tina to taste her. The blonde could feel Bette’s body inching close to her face, so she held her hips harder.</p><p>“How bad baby..?” I asked as I looked up at her grinning. She put both her hands behind my head and brought me closer to her center.  I wasn’t going to make her wait any longer. I drove my tongue deep inside her, feeling her walls close around it when she felt me enter her. She let out a guttural moan when I did.</p><p>“Oh Tee, fuck, that...that feels amazing.”</p><p>I tried my best to mimic what she would do to me when she was deep inside me. I curled my tongue in and out, finding that spot that drove her wild.   She took one of my hands and brought it to her clit. I followed through with her request and rubbed her swollen clit with my two fingers as I continued to penetrate her with my saturated tongue. I could feel her walls getting tighter around it and her hips begin to buck into me faster and faster. I moaned into her dripping pussy, wanting to bring her to orgasm hard.  I recognized the signs her body was delivering back to me, and knew she was getting close.</p><p>“Don’t..don’t stop Tee....oh....FUCK, I’m so close,” Bette said in between delayed breaths. </p><p>I did as she asked and drew out what I could tell was one intense orgasm. Her nails dug into the sides of my hands as she rode through the wave of ecstasy. I slowed my pace and brought my hands back to her waist. I slowly inched up her body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way, and then laid there beside her as I watched a smile graze across her face.</p><p>“Fuck Tee...” Bette wiped the beads of sweat that formed across her forehead.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked that.” I smiled and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“LIKED that? Fuck Tina...that was hot as fuck.”<br/>“See babe, you don’t always have to be in control.” I winked at her and laid my head on her chest. Her heart beat was starting to ease a bit. I could hear it against my ear.</p><p>Bette opened her eyes and looked over at the clock and then down to her chest to see a sleepy Tina laying right where she left her. </p><p>“Tee, we really should get up,” Bette whispered in Tina’s ear before she kissed the top of her forehead.</p><p>I stirred a bit and rubbed my eyes. I was far too comfortable to move. “Says who?”</p><p>“Tina, it’s almost noon. I can’t believe we fell back to sleep.” </p><p>Her arm was still wrapped around me not moving a muscle. “Oh, I’m sorry babe, did I tire you out?” I grinned and brought my lips to hers. </p><p>“You...could...never...” Bette said in between kisses. </p><p>I heard her stomach making noises.  “Is someone hungry?” I laughed.</p><p>“Well, only one of us got to eat this morning...” Bette threw a naughty grin Tina’s way.</p><p>“Then we should get you something to eat.” I started to roll out of bed when her hand grabbed my arm.</p><p>“Where are you off to?”</p><p>“You’re the one that wanted to get out of bed.”</p><p>Bette sighed. “Alright, but this isn’t over.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that Porter.”</p><p>We got dressed and headed over to The Planet for some lunch. We were greeted graciously by Kit who sat us with Shane and Alice.</p><p>“Alice, you’re going to be fine. Just be yourself,” Shane said as she rolled her eyes at Alice who was scanning a sheet of paper in front of her.</p><p>“What has you so anxious, Al?” I said putting some lemon in my iced tea.</p><p>“I have an interview today for an internship at LA magazine. This is like…my DREAM job.”</p><p>“Wow that’s great. Sounds very exciting,” Bette said looking over the menu.</p><p>“I keep trying to tell her that they would be lucky to have her so I don’t know what she is so worried about.” Shane continued to roll her eyes.</p><p>“Because, Shane. There are like, a bunch of people that are being interviewed today and only three of us will get this position. It needs to go perfectly.”<br/>“Shane’s right Alice. They would be lucky to have you,” I said.</p><p>“Damn it, I left my purse in my car,” Bette said.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe, it’s on me.”</p><p>“No no Tee, I can-“</p><p>“Babe, it’s fine. It’s on me.” We smiled and gave each other a small peck on the lips.</p><p>“Yuck, get a room you two,” Alice said shaking her head.</p><p>Kit walked over and nodded her head agreeing with Alice.  “Yeah love birds. This is a family establishment, down with the PDA.” She laughed holding a pen and pad waiting to take our order.<br/>Bette and I looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>Bette smiled. “Actually, we have a room.”</p><p>“Ah, what does that mean?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Do you want to tell them Tee?”</p><p>“No you go ahead.”</p><p>“Tell us what?” Alice asked impatiently.</p><p>“Well, I asked Tina to move in with me this morning and she said yes.”</p><p>“Wow guys. Never pegged you as a U-haul lesbo Bette, but there it is.” Alice said as she sat back in her chair folding her arms.</p><p>“That would be the one doing the U-hauling Al,” Shane said before turning to Bette and Tina.  “Well, I’m happy for you guys. I think this will be a good thing for the both of you.” Shane always bringing the positivity back.</p><p>“Thank you Shane. We just felt it was the right time,” Bette said taking a hold of my hand.</p><p>“Yeah, my lease is up soon anyway and we have been talking about it for the last few weeks so...yeah I’m moving in.”  I couldn’t help but beam with happiness.</p><p>Kit remained silent as she stood there continuing to hold the pad and pen waiting to take our food orders. </p><p>“Kit! Aren’t you going to congratulate the lovely couple?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Congratulations girls. Now, what would you like for lunch?”</p><p>Bette looked over at me, confused at Kit’s reaction. She would always have something to say and rarely ever hid her feelings. A trait both her and Bette possessed.</p><p>“Um, I grilled chicken panini with a salad,” I said looking at the menu then over to Bette.</p><p>“Ah, yeah I’ll have the same Kit.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kit took our menus and walked over to the counter to put our order in.</p><p>“That was odd.” Shane said looking at both of us.</p><p>“Yes, that was odd. Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Bette got up and walked over to Kit who was still putting our order in.</p><p>“Kit, what the hell was that?”</p><p>“What the hell was what?”</p><p>“Don’t give me that. Why are you acting weird? Is it because I asked Tina to move in?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this here.” Kit placed the menus back and started wiping down the counter.</p><p>“So it is about Tina and I moving in together.”</p><p>“Bette, not here.” Kit looked at her sister dead in the eyes and was not backing down.</p><p>“Fine. Not here. Tina is going to her apartment later this afternoon to talk to her landlord about her lease and to pack a few more things for my place. Why don’t you stop by after work?”</p><p>“Ha, your place? I thought she was moving in? Wouldn’t it be ‘our’ place?” She put up air quotes emphasizing the word ‘our’.</p><p>“Yes Kit, our place. So, is that a yes?”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll talk about it then. Why don’t you go back and join your friends. I need to get back to work.” </p><p>Bette glared at Kit before walking back to the table to join the girls where they continued to talk about Tina and Bette moving in together and putting Alice’s anxiety to rest about her interview.</p><p>							#</p><p>Bette stood in front of her closet deciding what she should put into boxes to donate in order to make some room for Tina when she heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“Come in, I’m just taking some stuff out of the closet.”</p><p>Kit followed Bette to her room where she found clothes all over the bed.</p><p>“Wow, so this is really happening?” Kit said standing in the doorway with her arms folded.</p><p>“Yes Kit, this is really happening. So why don’t you tell me what you think before I pull it out of you.”</p><p>“Bette, don’t you think this is too soon? I mean, you two have only been together a few short months. Don’t you think you should give it some time?”</p><p>“No, I do not.  She spends almost every night here anyway. Half of her stuff is already here and she lugs around a suitcase back and forth. We are both in a good spot in our relationship, our social life, financially, our jobs...so what’s the big deal?”</p><p>“This is a big step sis. I just don’t want you rushing into this.”</p><p>“We’re not rushing. The subject has been brought up a few times, her lease is up next month. So it just <br/>makes sense for her to come here. Especially if she spends most of her time here anyway.” That practical mind of Bette’s couldn’t help but see the obvious reasons for moving in together.</p><p>“There is a lot more that goes into moving in together, Bette.  You have never moved in with someone, or had someone move in with you.  I just hope you are prepared.”</p><p>Bette shot her sister a classic Porter look. “And what is that supposed to mean, prepared?”</p><p>“Oh come on sis. You do realize that Tina has her own belongings, her own taste in creating a home, her own routine...?” Kit asked trying to make a point.</p><p>“Well obviously Kit. That’s why I’m trying to make some room for her to put her things and I told her to bring whatever furniture she would like. I want this to feel like home for her too.”</p><p>“Even if you don’t like it?”</p><p>“We can always talk about decorating the house and making a space that works for the both of us. Can’t you just be happy for us? This is supposed to be a good thing.”</p><p>“Like I said, as long as you’re prepared to share your space with her and allow her to make this house home for her too.”</p><p>“Of course I am, I wouldn’t have asked her if I wasn’t prepared to make the space for her.”</p><p>“I’m not just talking about physical space either.”</p><p>Bette twisted her brows.  “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Bette, it’s different when you are together 24/7.   You are so used to doing things a certain way in your home.  Your routine is—“</p><p>“Kit, we have been together for over 4 months, with most of the time her staying at my place during the week, and me at her place on weekends.”</p><p>“I realize that Bette, but it still is different.  During the week, she comes over and you have dinner, probably some hot sex before bed, or the next morning and off to your lives.  What happens when it is time to grocery shop, do laundry, clean the house, put the trash and recycle out?  Those everyday things you have always had a certain routine for?  Are you going to make room for her to clean the way she wants to clean?  Fold clothes the way she wants to?”</p><p>“Jesus, you make it sound like I am some Nazi clean freak.”</p><p>“No, it is more about your need to have things done a certain way.  Don’t you remember the time I tried to help you when you had to have foot surgery?  I folded your towels a certain way and you refolded all of them because you liked to have them folded in a certain pattern.”</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with that Kit.”</p><p>“Maybe not to me.  But to someone who would be living with you…that can become really difficult.  You need to be able to let her do things her way.”</p><p>“Kit, she hasn’t even moved in and you are already speculating that there will be a fucking problem.  Give me a break. I will make plenty of space for Tina.  This is a really good move for both of us.”</p><p>Kit shook her head.  “Girl, I hope you are right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone, hope you are still enjoying the story.  Comments are done a bit.  Is interest fading?  Hope not...it's what encourages us to keep posting.  Thanks for reading.  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 64						 </p><p>I pulled up to Bette’s with a few boxes of my things.  I figured if I was going to make the trip to her house each day, then I could slowly bring some boxes with me, leaving less to move on the big moving day.</p><p>“Hey babe, can you come out and help me with these boxes?”</p><p>Bette looked at the message on her phone and quickly made her way outside to Tina’s car.   She greeted Tina with a kiss after opening the car door for her.</p><p>“There are some boxes in the trunk and I have some stuff for the pantry in the back seat. I noticed you were out of some things when I made dinner the other night, so I figured I would just bring the rest from my place.”     As much as I loved the idea of us moving in together, it was a different feeling knowing that soon I wouldn’t be living in my apartment anymore. I knew I would have to get used to referring to her home as our home. The more belongings I brought over from my apartment, it definitely started to make it feel that way.</p><p>“Is that all of it?” Bette asked placing the last bag onto the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Yeah, that should be everything.” I shut the door and looked around the room for Kit. “Hey, where’s your sister? I thought she was coming over.”</p><p>“She was only here for a little while to talk. She had to go shopping and head home to do laundry.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Well, how did it go?” I placed a box of clothes on the floor in the living room next to the others.</p><p>“It went okay. She’s just concerned is all.”  Bette began taking the spices and seasonings out of the bag.</p><p>“Why is she concerned?<br/>
“I don’t know. She says that we’re rushing into things and moving in too quickly.” Bette frowned. “How does she know? This is our relationship. Shouldn’t we be the ones to dictate what is and isn’t too soon?”</p><p>“I guess for some it is too soon.” I started helping her put things away in the kitchen.</p><p>“I think she was completely over reacting. I mean, it’s not like you’re just some random chick I picked up in the street and asked you to move in.”</p><p>“She’s just looking out for you, Bette.”</p><p>“I wish she would just trust me. And trust that this, what we have, is different and special.”</p><p>I took her by the waist and pulled her close to me as I was leaning against the counter.  “Hey…she will come around. This is what we want, right?” I brushed a curl out of her face and put it behind her ear.</p><p>“Yes, of course it is.”</p><p>“Then that’s all that matters.” I gave her a kiss for reassurance, prompting her to smile and nod her head.</p><p>The conversation continued in the bedroom as we were bringing boxes of clothes in from the living room.</p><p>“How did it go with the landlord?”</p><p>“It went well. I gave my 30 day notice and assured him that I will be taking most of my things with me. He said to let him know if I was leaving any furniture behind.  That was it really.” I opened a box and started refolding my clothes and putting them into piles on the bed.</p><p>“There are two drawers over there for your pajamas and underwear and stuff. And the night stand on your side of the bed is empty if you want to put anything in there.” Bette pointed out.</p><p>“Thanks babe.”</p><p>Bette walked over to a box near the bathroom and opened it.</p><p>“Ah, Tee. Is this all for the bathroom?”</p><p>“That’s most of it.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes widened. “MOST of it? How much stuff could you have for the bathroom?”</p><p>“Look at how much stuff YOU have in the bathroom!”</p><p>“I mean, yeah. But a lot of these things we can share. Like...” She reached into the box and pulled out a few items at the bottom. “These! Do you really need your own shampoo and hair products? You can just use mine.”</p><p>I took a step forward holding a piece of my hair. “Blonde Bette. And straight hair. Your hair, brunette and curly. Yes, I need my own hair care products.” I grabbed the bottle of shampoo from her hand and placed it down on the vanity.</p><p>She pointed out a few other things she deemed unnecessary.   “Bette, are we really going to start this? You said that I can bring my stuff, and I did.”</p><p>“Yes...but...I didn’t realize you had so much crap.” She said putting the other things she had been holding back in the box.</p><p>“So now it’s crap because it’s not what you use?” I folded my arms and looked at her straight on. I hoped this was not a prelude to what was to come in our moving in together.</p><p>Bette took a deep breath and walked over to Tina. “No, I mean...no, it’s not crap. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I’ll just...we will find room.” She took both of Tina’s hands in hers and kissed the top of each one. </p><p>Boy, this was going to be an adjustment for the both of us.  “Bette, of course we can share things. It would be foolish not to. However, there are things that I need. And this is an example.”</p><p>She shook her head and kissed my hands again. “You’re right. Come on, I’ll help you hang up your clothes.”</p><p>We finished putting away the rest of the clothes that were in the boxes. I put some of my medicine in the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom next to hers, along with my toothbrush and makeup kit. After all was said and done, we found ourselves back in the living room having a glass of wine on the couch. This was going to be a long road, but one we both were prepared to take on, together.</p><p>“I can get the girls to help us this week with the move. I’m sure they would be happy to help.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on your friends.”</p><p>Bette shot Tina a look and placed her hand on her thigh. “They’re your friends too Tee. And I know they will not object.”</p><p>I smiled and placed my hands over hers. It was nice to have friends. Especially a group as tight knit as this one. A group that I felt a real connection with.  “Okay, we can call tomorrow. Right now, I just want to lay here with you. In our living room. In our home.” I nuzzled closer to her, holding my glass of wine and putting my leg over her thighs. Her arm then wrapped around my shoulders.</p><p>“Our home, I do like the sound of that.” Bette said started to stroke Tina’s hair.<br/>
#</p><p>The week was filled with me downsizing things from my apartment, donating quite a bit of clothes and even some furniture to goodwill.  What I found a bit challenging was being able to blend my world in with Bette’s.   She was well established in her home, so it felt like there was little physical space for me left to move my things.  This was something I was going to need to talk to her about.  I didn’t want to sound pushy, but I was feeling that there wasn’t a whole lot of room for a number of my things. At a minimum, I was going to have to keep a number of things in a climate controlled storage facility.</p><p>With my apartment literally in shambles, and most things boxed up, I was staying every night at Bette’s, which had been the case over the last few months.  I would stay at her place during the week, and on weekends she had been coming to my place. </p><p>My phone rang in the middle of my boxing up some books.   “Hey baby.”</p><p>“Hi Tee.   What are you up to?”</p><p>“Well…”  I looked around at the disaster before me.  “I…God this is just a total mess here.  I have most of my life in boxes, and even though I felt like I labeled them well, I still feel like I am out of sorts.”</p><p>“Did you separate them between things you are bringing here and things you are putting into storage?”</p><p>“I did, but…”</p><p>There was a silence that developed.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Bette, I don’t know how much space you are willing to…give up.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I just… I have a lot of stuff.  You’ve been here, you know how much stuff I have.”</p><p>“Okay, but there are things you won’t need because they will be doubled up.  Like for instance, pots and pans, dishes.”</p><p>“I get that, but I’m thinking about some furniture.  I have books…I have just… stuff.”</p><p>Bette had sat back in the lounge chair by her pool.  “How much of that is really necessary?”</p><p>I couldn’t believe she asked me that!  I wanted to say, ALL of it!  “Bette,” I said more pointedly.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  What can I do?”</p><p>“I don’t know…just maybe be open to seeing what I want to bring?”</p><p>“Certainly.  I mean, I can put some things into storage to make room.”</p><p>“You would?”</p><p>“Sure.  Let me know how much room you need… maybe write things down on a piece of paper and measure it, and then when you come here tonight, we can see where we can fit those things.”</p><p>I smiled, feeling an immense amount of stress taken off my shoulders.  “Thank you.  That will be really helpful.”</p><p>“What time will you be over?”</p><p>“Maybe in about an hour?”</p><p>“Okay. I put some corned beef and carrots and potatoes in my slow cooker and it will be ready shortly after that.”</p><p>“Terrific!  I loved that when you made it before.”</p><p>“I remember.”</p><p>“Okay.  Well, let me go so I can finish a few things here and get over there.”</p><p>“Alright… and Tee?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Don’t get stressed.  We’ll figure it out.”</p><p>I smiled, even if she couldn’t see it.  “Thanks babe.  I feel better already.”</p><p>“Good.  I’m glad.”</p><p>“I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p>“Okay.  Bye Tee.”</p><p>							#</p><p>Later…</p><p>“God Bette, this is so good.”</p><p>“I have to admit, it did come out pretty good.  It’s so damn easy to make.”</p><p>“Don’t ever admit that,” I joked.  “I’m glad you had a decent day at work.”</p><p>“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad.   I have been asked if I would allow a group of art students from middle school to come by the gallery for a tour.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>Bette nodded.  “So, I told them if they wanted to do this week, I had Friday open, or we can shoot for next week.”</p><p>“Have you ever done these before?”</p><p>“A few.  Usually it is the elementary aged kids believe it or not.”</p><p> I couldn’t help but smile.  “They must be so cute!”</p><p>“They are…until they start to get too touchy.”</p><p>“Well, kids that age get bored very easily.  They like hands on stuff.”</p><p>“Tee, not at a gallery they can’t.”</p><p>I raised a brow.  Of course kids like hands on, no matter the venue. “To the little kids, they aren’t thinking on the same scale like you are thinking.</p><p>“Anyway, that’s why the middle school through high school is more appropriate for something like this.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>The rest of the dinner we continued to converse about our jobs, my moving in, and how things were starting to develop in both of our lives as we started this journey to merge our lives together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  It was so nice to see how many of you commented to say you are really enjoying the story.  Thanks so much.  We both appreciate your feedback.  You are all so nice to take the time to comment.  Here's your next chapter!  Enjoy  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 65</strong>
</p><p>Once dinner was over, Bette and I washed the dishes and started to go over the list I had.   “So, these are the pieces I would like to bring.”</p><p>Bette took the list and eyed it.  “Let’s see…okay…”</p><p>I watched every detailed facial expression she made as she went through the list.  “Is that okay?”</p><p>“I don’t see much of a problem.  What are you doing with your living room set?”</p><p>“I guess I’ll probably have to sell it, along with my bed frame and nightstands.  I put a few things up on a marketplace page online.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Bette, you already have a bed here, and one in the spare bedroom as well.”</p><p>“If you have any sentimental value to the one you have, I could move my set into storage and at least put yours in the spare bedroom.”</p><p>“No, don’t be silly. The bed has no sentimental value.  But, thank you for saying that.”</p><p>“I just want to be sure that you are taking what you really want.”</p><p>“I feel I am.  I pretty much put everything on that list.”</p><p>Bette looked down at the list again. “Is there any other furniture you would want to bring?”</p><p>It certainly was a little scary giving up all my furniture.  I knew that I would never get a decent price selling my stuff off, but I also didn’t want to rent a larger storage unit to accommodate keeping everything.   “No just the things I listed there.”</p><p>“Okay, well based on these dimensions, I will start making some room.”</p><p>I smiled as I scooted over to her.  “Thank you.” </p><p>“Of course.  I made some more room in the closet for you as well.  I also will be moving some other clothes out of the spare room, so you can always use that closet space as an overflow.”</p><p>“Great.”  My eyes never left her face.  “Are you still okay with all this?”</p><p>“Absolutely.  Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“I know it’s a big move for you, and I remember you saying you hadn’t ever made a big move like this with someone.  If you wanted to wait a little longer…”</p><p>“No.  Absolutely not.  We have talked about this, and it feels right to me."</p><p>“Okay.  Well, it feels right to me too.”  I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.   They were so soft, tender, and giving.   She returned the kiss, and once again, we eased into a comfortable place where we would talk and then kiss, and talk again.   This was so easy for me, and I felt like I was able to bring to her life a sense of peace.</p><p>
  <strong>Moving Day…</strong>
</p><p>The U-Haul was rented, and between Alice, Dana, Shane, Kit and both Bette and I, we were ready to get this move underway.</p><p>Bette was the first to walk into my apartment and begin assessing the situation.  Her eyes glanced at all the boxes and the pieces of furniture that we had agreed I would be taking.  The look on her face concerned me, as I could see a sense of panic starting to grow.</p><p>“Babe, you okay?”</p><p>Bette forced a half smile.  “Yes, of course.   Is this all of it, or is there more?”</p><p>“Well, I have more in the other room.”</p><p>“More?  More what?”</p><p>“Boxes.”</p><p>“Really?” Bette’s face twisted.</p><p>“Bette, everything here has pretty much been in my life since I got my own place.  I tried to get rid of or sell as much as I could.”</p><p>Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  “Okay.”</p><p>Kit looked over at her sister, remaining quiet, but clearly seeing how anxious Bette was feeling at the sight of seeing so many boxes.</p><p>“What do you want to bring first?” Shane asked me, of which the reply came from Bette.</p><p>“Get the furniture loaded first,” Bette instructed.</p><p>Alice leaned close to Dana.  “Here comes the Commander in Chief ready to yell out the directives to us minions.”</p><p>Dana elbowed Alice.  “You better watch out before she ties you to the roof rack.”</p><p>“Let’s get this piece next,” Bette instructed as she took one end of the storage cabinet and Shane took the other.</p><p>I watched as Bette and Shane carefully brought that piece of furniture to the U-Haul.  Bette had brought some blankets to cover each piece so it would not be damaged. One would think she was used to moving a lot, but in fact, she had only had a couple of apartments before buying her home.</p><p>“Alright, that piece is in,” Bette said as she wiped her gloved hands together.  “Let’s get the next one.”</p><p>“You sure you’re going to have enough room for all this?” Shane inquired.</p><p>Bette’s expression spoke volumes, and Shane decided she didn’t need an actual answer.</p><p>Within a couple of hours, we were able to get everything packed into the U-Haul and were now on our way to Bette’s.   Since the first item was placed in the U-Haul, there was no doubt who was coordinating ever step.   The only thing missing really, was a bullhorn.   With the exception of a few snarky remarks between Bette and Alice, things were going relatively smooth.   When we arrived at Bette’s, she immediately got out of the car and started to try to direct Shane as she was reversing the U-Haul into the driveway.</p><p>“Okay…easy…to the left…Hey! THE LEFT!   Jesus, she can’t fucking hear me?  LEFT!”</p><p>I noticed that Shane had run over a few foliage plants that bordered the driveway.  I now understand why she was trying to tell Shane to move over.  “Babe, it’s only plants.”</p><p>Bette pivoted sharply.  “Tee, it isn’t <em>only</em> plants.  They were all put in at the same time, so they grew together…evenly.  Now, a replacement is going to take a few years to catch up to the same height as the others.”</p><p>“And here we go,” Alice said to Dana.  “Does Tina know what she is getting herself into here?”</p><p>“Shh…Bette will take your head off and put it somewhere else.”</p><p>“I’m just telling you Dane.  I’m not broadcasting it,” Alice whispered.</p><p>“Leave it alone.”</p><p>Shane jumped out of the U-Haul and started to open the back of it.  “Sorry about that.”</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes, completely annoyed that Shane was so blasé about it.  “Tee, can you open both the doors?”</p><p>I quickly went to the front door and opened both doors so it would be easier for them to bring the furniture through.   Shane and Bette carried the heavier items, while the rest of us carried the boxes.  Once inside, it was becoming obvious that some of my furniture may not fit, even with the room that Bette had made.</p><p>Bette looked around trying to figure out how she could re-arrange things to make it work.  She placed her hand on her forehead as she took a moment.   “I don’t know…do you really need this Tee?”</p><p>I gave her a pointed look.  “Seriously?”</p><p>“I just don’t see how I can fit a few of these.”</p><p>“Bette, you said you made room.”</p><p>“Well I did, but clearly the dimensions you wrote down for these were not accurate.”</p><p>I sighed as my hand grabbed the side of my neck.  “Well what do you want me to do?”</p><p>Bette looked over to Shane.  “Let’s just keep these here in the middle of the room for now.  Don’t bring the U-Haul back yet.  I may keep it another day in case I have to move more of my furniture out to my storage unit.”</p><p>Kit stood in the background taking all of this in.  She knew that Bette tried to make room, but obviously it was not enough.   The room she made was just enough that she could live without, as it did not come anywhere close to being equal in nature.   Kit knew better than to call Bette out on it, but these were the very things she predicted would happen, with more to come.</p><p>By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted.  Bette decided to order some pizza, and gave Shane some cash to pick some up as well as some alcohol at the liquor store.   I had broken down at least half of my boxes, and decided to leave the rest for the next day.</p><p>“When did you say your lease was up, Tina?” Dana asked walking into the kitchen looking for napkins.</p><p>“I have until the 30th, but my landlord said I could take a few extra days if needed to get the rest of my stuff out.” </p><p>“Oh that’s good, not feeling so rushed. Bette, where are the plates?” Dana asked opening a few cabinets. </p><p>“We’ll just use paper plates Dane. Shane said she will bring extra.”</p><p>“Shane will bring extra what?” Shane asked walking in the door attempting to balance the two pizzas in one arm and bag of bottles in the other.</p><p>“Food! I’m starving!” Alice said taking the top box out of Shane’s hand.</p><p>“Alcohol.” Bette and Kit said simultaneously helping Shane with the bag of two bottles in her other hand. </p><p>“We can eat at the table, there isn’t much room over there,” I said placing a few glasses for everyone.</p><p>After the long day of moving boxes, furniture, and bags, I think we all welcomed dinner.</p><p>“You sure you’re going to have room for all of this Bette?” Alice asked biting into her pizza.</p><p>Bette didn’t even bother looking around the room before she answered. “We will make it work Al.”</p><p>Bette looked over the table to find Kit already glancing at her. Bette knew what Kit was thinking without even speaking. Not wanting anyone else to notice, Kit looked back down at her plate and took another bite.</p><p>“Well, cheers lesbos, and Kit.” Shane smiled over at Kit. “To Bette and Tina’s home together and your new chapter as a couple. And may you find much happiness with each other.”</p><p>The girls all clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drink.</p><p>“Thank you Shane. This will be good, for both of us,” I said looking over at Bette and leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>Kit remained quiet but smiled at the gesture. She did want things to work out, but knew Bette better than anyone. She was still quite scared it was too soon. </p><p>As the night went on, Alice talked about her new internship at LA Magazine, Dana about her upcoming games, Kit about work, and Bette and Tina about their plans for the house. For the most part, the conversations were pleasant. However, the more talk that happened about the house and how Bette wanted everything to go without giving Tina much opportunity to speak, Tina couldn’t help but give Kit’s concerns a second thought.</p><p>“I think we should leave these two love birds alone. I’m sure they weren’t picturing their first official night in their home together with all of us,” Dana said being the first one to stand up.</p><p>“Yeah, and I have to drive Kit and Dana home anyway.” Alice said getting her bag from the couch.</p><p>“Don’t be silly Al, I’ll drive Kit home. Might as well,” Shane said putting her glass in the sink next to the others.</p><p>“Thanks Shane. Alright ladies, enjoy. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.” Kit said giving Tina and Bette a hug before heading to Shane’s car.</p><p>“Alone at last,” Tina said shutting the front door behind her.</p><p>“Yes, alone at last. Want another drink?”</p><p>“Yeah sure, we’re not driving anywhere.” I sat on the sofa and put my feet up on one of the boxes. Bette walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of red wine and their two glasses. She sat next to Tina and joined her feet with Tina’s on the box.</p><p>“Cheers, babe.” I said raising my glass and meeting it with hers. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Mmmm, I could definitely get used to this.” The feeling of knowing I didn’t have to pack a bag, or leave in the morning to get my stuff for work, or rushing home before dinner to get the mail was indescribable. Maybe it was the wine, but I couldn’t help but slip into complete bliss. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Peeps,  once more thank you so much for reading.  There have been new readers hopping board each day, and it is very much appreciated.  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 66</p><p>I showered at her place many times over the last 4 ½ months, but tonight would be the first one I took in our place.  While the bathroom had many of the things that were mine that I blended in, it was going to be awhile before I really felt like this was home.   I think a big part of it was that I was moving into Bette’s domain.  Had Bette and I both been in apartments, and both gave up them up to go to a brand new place together, the feeling of ours would have been stronger.</p><p>Bette was sitting on the sofa reading the latest publication of Art in America when I came out of the bedroom, having changed into a pair of sleep shorts and top.  </p><p>“Nice shower?”</p><p>“It was.”  I took a seat at the other end of the sofa and opened my iPad to check if I received a reply back to a couple of emails I was waiting on.   </p><p>Bette glanced up from the magazine.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I am waiting for a reply back on a few emails so I thought I would check… but…they didn’t reply back yet.”  I placed the iPad on the side table and leaned back against the oversized pillows.    “What are we going to do with those two pieces of furniture?”  As I looked towards the two pieces of furniture that were still in the middle of the room, Bette looked over as well.  </p><p>“I don’t know Tee.  If you really want them here, I’ll figure something out.  I could move that hutch into my storage unit, but the problem is that it holds a lot of things and if I move it, I have no place else to put all the things that are inside of it.”</p><p>I expressed a small sigh.  “If we have to put my two pieces of furniture in my storage unit, I’ll make room in it.”</p><p>“We can also put it in my storage. I have some room there.” </p><p>“Okay.”  I was annoyed.   I had downsized so much, and had to part with a lot of things.  While I didn’t have any huge sentimental hold on these two pieces of furniture, the fact was, 95% of the furnishings and contents were all Bette’s.   I know that Bette didn’t’ have a ton of space, but the few pieces of furniture I did take, I wanted to keep here because it felt a little more like home. I had hoped she would have made more space for me, but that wasn’t the case.</p><p>An awkward silence grew.  “What’s wrong?” Bette asked.</p><p>‘Nothing.”  I tried hard to push these feelings down.  She had done so much moving me in today, that I didn’t want to appear ungrateful.</p><p>“Tee…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Bette, I said nothing.”  I turned my attention back to my iPad, but before I knew it she had taken it from my hands.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I think it’s safe to say that I know you well enough to know when you are upset.  Is it about the furniture?”</p><p>I wanted to deny it so we didn’t get into it, but she was right, we have been together long enough to understand one another’s body language and tone.  “Yes, it is.”</p><p>“Tee, look around.  Do you see any possible place where I can fit these two pieces?  If you do, then I’m happy to fit them.”</p><p>“See that’s the thing Bette, look around…how many things do you see here that are mine?”</p><p>Bette’s brows furrowed.  “There’s only so much room.”</p><p>“I know, but what I’m saying is just that, that there isn’t enough room for my stuff.”</p><p>The brunette went quiet.</p><p>“Look, I appreciate the room you made, but Bette…” I glanced around at all her things.  “Even with the small amount I brought, at least 95% is still all your stuff.  Now, I’m not saying that we should be 50/50 down the middle.  I get that it would be impossible, but even 20%?”</p><p>Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  She wasn’t used to having to compromise when it came to her living conditions.  She hadn’t ever had someone move in, nor did she ever move in with someone, which made it all the more difficult for her.   </p><p>“I’ll figure it out. Okay?”</p><p>I looked at her, not convinced she would, but willing to at least agree.  “Okay.”</p><p>“Other than that, how are you feeling about this?” Bette asked.</p><p>“It will take a little time…to feel like home.”</p><p>“How can I help you feel it more?”</p><p>I shrugged.  I honestly didn’t know what else she could do.   I didn’t expect her to get rid of her furniture, but certainly had more of mine been able to merge, it may have been more familiar to me.  “I think I just need time, ya know?  I mean, I think if you had an apartment instead of a house, and I was in my apartment, and we got an apartment together, we would both be starting something out in a place that would be new to both of us.  At the end of the day Bette…this is still your home.”</p><p>Bette wrinkled her forehead and brows.  “Tee, it is your home too.  I want it to feel like your home.”</p><p>“I know you do babe. I truly believe you do, but can you understand why that feeling of home isn’t going to come overnight?  It’s just going to take time.”</p><p>A few minutes went by as Bette contemplated an idea in her head before verbalizing it.  “Okay…now…listen to me.   What would you think, if… if we are together after a year, that we sit with my attorney and we discuss putting your name on the title to the house?”</p><p>I felt my face turn to pure disbelief.  “What?  Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Just hear me out.  I’m not saying I’m going to go and do that next week.  I think after a year of living together we would know if we are making it work. If we are in a solid place, I don’t have a problem putting your name on this.”</p><p>Jesus, I was feeling anxious just having such a conversation.  “Bette, I…”  I tried to collect my thoughts, as I didn’t want to speak from an anxious place.  “…what you are offering is extremely generous and I love you for that, for willing to do such a big thing.  But—“</p><p>“There are no but’s Tina.”  Bette interrupted, causing Tina to stall for a moment.</p><p>“Yes…yes there is.  I can’t possibly be put on the title of this home.  You bought this home Bette.  We didn’t do that together.  I am not entitled to be a co-owner, nor do I want to be.  I feel very strongly about this.”</p><p>“Tee…”</p><p>“Bette.”  I gave her a pointed look then took her hand.  “Baby, from the bottom of my heart, I appreciate such a…a generous offer.  I really do. I just wouldn’t feel right doing it.   You have been paying the mortgage on this home and I wouldn’t feel right about it unless I paid you half of whatever you already paid.”</p><p>“Tina, don’t be ridiculous.  I make good money and it doesn’t matter to me whether you pay half.  I can afford to pay the full mortgage.”</p><p>“It matters to me though.  I do quite well as a Development Executive and would want to pay half of the mortgage going forward.”<br/>
Bette shook her head as she stood from the sofa.  “No.  Tina, I would normally be paying the mortgage whether I was here alone or with someone.  Furthermore, if you are not on the title, then I wouldn’t want to take your money.  That wouldn’t be fair.”</p><p>“Well I’m going to pay something if I’m living here.”</p><p>“Fine, if you want to pay something you can pay some of the utilities.”</p><p>“Some?”</p><p>“Yes, some.”</p><p>“I think we should sit down and go over the utilities because I would like to pay most all of them.”</p><p>“Tee, seriously?”</p><p>“Yes Bette, seriously.”</p><p>Bette gave Tina a pointed look before finally conceding.  “Alright, we can do that tomorrow.”</p><p>I knew Bette meant well, she really did.  However, I was not going to be living in this home with her and not paying my portion towards something.  Clearly, we both felt strongly about the mortgage, where I had no problem paying my share, and her being firm that unless I was on the title, she wasn’t going to accept my money.  I was glad that she was willing to put this matter to rest for the time being.</p><p>I scooted over to her and laid my head against her shoulder.  “I like this.”</p><p>I felt her head turn slightly.  “What? Us on the sofa?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Bette chuckled.  “Tee, this isn’t anything new.”</p><p>“No, but it feels different, knowing that I get to do this every day now.”  I traced the patterns on her pajama shorts.  “I like knowing that after work during the week, we can unwind together.”</p><p>I looked up to catch Bette smiling.  “I like it too.”  Her arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me in, which prompted me to reach back and play with her fingers.</p><p>“I know this is a big adjustment for you,” I said.</p><p>“It is, but it’s one I am happy with.”</p><p>I hesitated. Just from some of the conversation that occurred earlier this evening when we were all sitting around having pizza, I could tell that this wasn’t going to be easy for her…not in the least.  “I know you are, and I am too.  Promise me that you will talk to me if you are feeling overwhelmed about something?”</p><p>Bette twisted her brows. “I don’t know what I would feel overwhelmed about.”</p><p>“Okay, but can you just promise me that you would tell me if you ever do?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>It wasn’t a very convincing promise, but at least she acknowledged it.  “I’ll do that same.”</p><p>“Good, because I would want you to.”</p><p>I felt myself getting sleepy as I relaxed further into her.  I knew she felt my body do just that, because it was only a few minutes later she suggested we go to bed.</p><p>“It’s been a long day,” Bette said as she rose from the sofa.  She looked around at the boxes and the two pieces of furniture.  “Tomorrow will be another day.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll get it done.”</p><p>“I know we will.”</p><p>						#</p><p>The last minute, Shane, Alice and Dana decided they would catch a live band at one of the clubs.   After getting settled in the corner, each were having a drink and rehashing some of the day.</p><p>Alice stirred her drink as she spoke. “I don’t know guys, I think Bette is gonna crack.  I give her two weeks, and she is going to just lose it.”</p><p>“Can’t you try to give her the benefit of the doubt?”  Shane asked.  “I mean, yeah I get that this is all new to her, but for her to even get to a point where she is actually in a relationship where she and the other person are living together…to me it means she is dead serious about this.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how serious she is.  The fact is, she has always been so wrapped up in herself, and that has worked because she hasn’t had to consider someone else. We weren’t together long and during that time we were, it was all about her.  When it was convenient for her, then we went out.  When it was convenient for her, then we had sex.  Bette is a control freak.  She calls all the shots.”  Alice was off on a tangent, and while she was indulging in alcohol, she certainly didn’t need it to share what she was feeling.</p><p>Dana rolled her eyes.  “I think Bette can be controlling at different times, but I don’t see her being as bad as you always make her out to be.”</p><p>“You weren’t in a relationship with her!” Alice shot back.</p><p>“You hardly were either Al!”  Shane always had a soft spot for Bette.  There were parts of her that she really got, and there were times that Bette had her back.  Because of those times, they shared a special bond.   “I mean, it was six short weeks!  You weren’t together all the time during it.   You had only seen her maybe twice a week if that.”</p><p>“Seriously?  You are going to try to minimize what we had?”</p><p>“No I’m not, but you make every effort to maximize it and make it more.  The fact is, she is in love.  You can see it.”</p><p>Dana and Alice both stared at Shane.  No one had ever used those words when it came to Bette.</p><p>“It’s true,” Shane continued.  “The mere fact she has Tina moving in speaks volumes.  Yeah, Bette is set in her ways.  But there is something about this woman that gets under her skin.  I really believe she is going to make room for her.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, let’s go there.  ‘Tina why did you have to bring all these books?  Couldn’t you donate them?’  I couldn’t even believe she was asking Tina why she brought what she did.  I would have been like, what the fuck Bette!”</p><p>Dana interjected.  “Of course you would have.  That’s why you aren’t together anymore.”</p><p>“So Tina has to be passive in order for there to be harmony?  Good luck with that.”  Alice finished off another drink.  </p><p>“I don’t see Tina as being super passive.”  Shane sat back and contemplated the relationship.  “To me, it’s more of a yin and yang thing.  I think they complement one another well.”</p><p>“Just wait,” Alice said.  “Mark my words…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmmm....let's see how domestic Tibette is doing shall we?  Thanks for reading everyone.  As always, the comments are always enjoyed.  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 67</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few weeks, Bette had moved a few more pieces of furniture into the storage and did her best to make as much room as she could for Tina to feel like this was just as much her home too.  Both women thoroughly enjoyed the fact they were no longer living out of suitcases and were settling into a place of comfort and content.   Most days, Tina had gotten home first and would start dinner, and Bette was finding a reason to leave the CAC and go home instead of staying late like she had often done prior to her relationship with Tina.</p><p>It was the smaller intricacies that Tina was finding difficult to deal with when it came to co-existing with Bette.  The clothing should face a particular direction in the closet, not to mention, they should be hung in a color coded fashion.  Bette was extremely particular and Tina was finding that to be the biggest challenge.</p><p>I started to fold the batch of towels when I looked over to find Bette refolding them.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Just folding them so it takes up less room and is a little neater.”</p><p>“Bette, does it really matter how the towels are folded?” </p><p>“Yeah Tee.  I always fold them like this.”  The brunette proceeded to carefully fold the towel she was holding, and providing verbal instructions as she went.</p><p>“Okay. But who sees them in the linen closet but us?  And, when we do, we are usually just taking one and unfolding it anyway to use it.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s the way I’ve always done it.”</p><p>“Right.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.  I wondered if she had refolded the towels I did last week once she found them in the linen closet.  This week she happened to be present when I was doing it.   “You do realize that at the end of the day, it doesn’t really matter…right?”</p><p>Bette pursed her lips.  “It matters to me.”</p><p>“I give up.” I shook my head and walked out of the laundry room.  By the time I made it to the kitchen, Bette was already behind me.</p><p>“What?  I’m just used to doing things a certain way.”</p><p>“Clearly.  But have you thought that maybe there is more than one way to do something, and there isn’t just one right way?”</p><p>Bette tilted her head.  “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“So can you just try to meet me halfway on things like this?”</p><p>“Tee, I’m just needing to get used to the changes, that’s all.”</p><p>“Bette, I understand.  I really do. But to actually go and refold towels that are already folded…that’s extreme.”</p><p>Bette released a long sigh.  She knew she was somewhat OCD about things, but few people really called her out on it, so it wasn’t as noticeable to her.   One of the many things where she could get so wrapped up in herself, that she doesn’t see what’s happening in front of her.   “You’re right. You should fold them how you want.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smirk a little bit.  I knew she was trying…she really was.  I also knew that she probably wasn’t even seeing any kind of a problem with her behavior because she was so accustomed to doing things her way and without.</p><p>I couldn’t believe that we were already at the start of November and the holidays would soon be upon us.  I hadn’t noticed anything stand out in terms of harvest or autumn decorations, so I decided to ask Bette about it when we were outside gardening together.</p><p>“Hey babe?”</p><p>“Yeah Tee?”</p><p>“Do you put up an harvest kind of decorations, you know for autumn and Thanksgiving?”</p><p>Bette was pulling a few weeds from some of the potted plants as she tried to recall if she had anything she put out.  “To be honest, the only thing I remember even having was a special place setting for the kitchen table.”</p><p>“Really?  Do you not like to decorate?”</p><p>“I just never bothered, where it’s only been me.”</p><p>“Would you mind if I did?”</p><p>Bette smiled.  “Of course not.   What would you get?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I have a few things in storage that I used to put up, but I was thinking of going to a few craft places that have a lot of different holiday things.   I have some ideas for the mantle and stuff.”</p><p>“Okay.  Feel free to do what you want.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course.  I think it would be nice to see things more festive around here.”</p><p>I was really happy that Bette was so open to the notion, as I had quite a few ideas running through my mind, and I was excited to bring it to life.  “Would you go with me?”</p><p>“With you?”</p><p>“To some of the stores to pick things out.”</p><p>“If you want me to.”</p><p>I hesitated before planting the next flower in the large pot.  “Is that something you wouldn’t want to really do?”</p><p>Bette shrugged.  “I don’t mind.  It’s just not something I have put a lot of thought int.  At Christmas, I basically put up a tree and a few things, but…well I guess it’s always been just me, so I never made a big deal of it.”</p><p>“Oh Bette, let me warn you, Christmas is going to explode in this place this year.”</p><p>Bette raised both brows.  “It is?”</p><p>I nodded my head quickly to emphasize how serious I was.  “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Well, thanks for the warning,” Bette laughed and returned to prepping the pots for Tina to put fresh annuals in.   “So when do you want to shop for these decorations?”</p><p>“Would tomorrow be okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t have anything else really big planned.”</p><p>“Great!  I’m so excited.”</p><p>Once we were done with some outdoor work, both of us had showered and were getting ready to go to dinner.  It was Saturday after all, and we both had a rather busy week at work so neither of us wanted to cook.  She had called in the morning and had made reservations at one of our favorite places.  She was changing when I went up behind hear and slipped my arms around her waist.   “Hey sexy.”</p><p>“Hey,” Bette smirked as she was putting her hair up.  </p><p>“I have kind of missed you.”</p><p>“Missed me?” Bette chuckled.  “I’ve been right here.”</p><p>“No, not just you being physically in front of me… but…intimately.”</p><p>“Like you said, we had a busy week.  It’s hard to come home and just…  Bette waved her hand.  “…just turn all that stuff off and then turn the intimacy on I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  I slipped my hand into the edge of her pants.  “Maybe I could help with that right now?”</p><p>“Tee, we have dinner reservations, which…”  Bette looked at her watch.  “If we don’t get going, we will be late.”</p><p>“So, let’s be late.”  To be honest, the last thing I was thinking of was dinner.  It wasn’t going to keep that connection going between us, and we could do dinner at any time.  I kissed the back of her shoulder, which was still bare as she hadn’t put her top on yet.</p><p>It wasn’t in Bette’s character to be super spontaneous, and not when she made a commitment to do something.  “Someone probably was declined a reservation because we have one.  It would be irresponsible of us to simply cancel it only a half hour before we are expected there.”</p><p>I sighed against her skin.  “I think that us connecting is more important than eating food,” I said as I pulled away and opened the closet door.</p><p>Bette turned and looked at the blonde.  “We have tonight.  Once we get home, we can have sex tonight.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.  Thankfully my back was to her.  Who the hell had to actually plan sex this early in a relationship?  We were just over 5 months together and things felt like they changed exponentially after I moved in.  It was like Bette felt that now we were living together, we didn’t have to have sex as often.  It was only an assumption being made on my part, but a shift was taking place, and I seemed to be the one initiating sex most of the time.  </p><p>As I went through the closet, I decided on a sexy black dress that I knew would just drive her wild.  If she was going to put dinner before sex, then I certainly wasn’t going to make things easy for her.  In fact, she might just get indigestion from breathing too fast while eating her food.  I slipped on a pair of black heels and then took a few minutes to crimp my hair and do my makeup.  </p><p>Bette popped back into the bedroom just as I was done.   “Ready?” I asked.  Her mouth opened as I sashayed past her.  I knew full well she was checking my ass out the entire time.   I stopped at the bedroom door and looked back over my shoulder.  “You coming?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Bette swallowed hard.  “Of course.”</p><p>Once we were on the way to the restaurant, the sexual tension in the car was immense.  She looked pretty damn hot herself, and it was taking all the control in the world not to want to jump her right there.   At one point, when I looked over, she was gripping the steering wheel harder than usual.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Sure.”  Bette kept her eyes straight ahead.  There was no denying that the moment Tina had come from the bathroom and walked by her, there was an instant physical reaction, and it wasn’t simmering any.</p><p>“What time did you want to go shopping tomorrow?”</p><p>“I don’t care.  Whenever you want.”</p><p>“Good, let’s go first thing in the morning because then I’ll have time to actually start to decorate later in the day.”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “You really like the holidays, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do.”  I started to think back to my childhood.  It was very complex.  There were some holidays that were okay, and then it seemed that once I hit the age of ten, things started to change.  There wasn’t as much of an emphasis on them, and I felt our family losing the spirit and magic.  When I went to college, I happened to dorm with a girl who decorated our dorm like nothing you could imagine.  What a contrast between being on campus and then going home for the holiday.  Once I got my own place, I did the best I could to bring the spirit back, but it still felt like something was missing…and what was missing was, being able to really share it with someone.</p><p>“I suppose it will be nice to have things feel more festive.  I just never bothered to go too crazy because it was just me, and the only time it would serve more than myself were those times I hosted a party.  It never seemed to be worth the bother.”</p><p>I reached over and placed my hand on her arm.  “Well, it will be worth it now Baby.”</p><p>Bette turned and offered a warm smile.  “That will be nice.”</p><p>When we arrived at the restaurant, we were seated promptly at a nice spot on the corner where it offered a little more privacy.  We were quickly greeted by our waiter who poured water into our glasses, and after a short discussion on beverages, we both decided to share a bottle of wine.</p><p>I looked across the table as Bette looked the menu.  The candle illuminated her face perfectly, and the moment she looked over at me, the glow reflected in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Bette said coyly. </p><p>“One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.”</p><p>Bette tilted her head. “I might challenge that, because I think she is sitting directly across from me.”</p><p>Our eyes locked longer than they should have, because the lust that started to fill them had begun a sensual conversation of just what we wanted to do to each other.   I was the first to pull my eyes away, using the menu as an excuse to draw myself from her.  My plan was to seduce her, but the tables were turning, and quickly.</p><p>“You look…absolutely stunning.  You do anyway, but…”  Bette’s eyes travelled to Tina’s bare shoulders, settling for a brief moment at her chest before pulling herself back to Tina’s eyes.  “You just look… great.”</p><p>“Thank you.  I think you cleaned up pretty well yourself Porter.”</p><p>Bette arched both brows and smiled before slowly tracing the edge of her wine glass with her index finger.  “I’m sorry that I have been a bit inattentive this week.  You know how things get when a show is on the horizon, and this one is an established artist so the pressure is on even more.”</p><p>“I understand.  It’s just…it’s important to me that we not lose ‘us’ you know?”</p><p>Bette nodded in agreement.  “I promise, tonight I’m all yours.”</p><p>I arched my brow and intentionally took the slowest sip of wine imaginable.  I wasn’t going to make this easy on her, not in the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  Today was a good start to the weekend, and here we are with another chapter!  Hope you enjoy it!  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 68</p><p> </p><p>Once our meals were ordered, we sipped our wine and enjoyed conversation.  After a couple of glasses, I felt my face start to flush as it typically did once I was on my second glass of wine.  I could never lie when it came to drinking, as my face would automatically tell on me.</p><p>“There you go,” Bette said with a smirk.</p><p>“There I go?  What are you talking about?”</p><p>Bette pointed to her own face, to indicate the flush that had taken over.</p><p>“Would you stop?”</p><p>“What?”  Bette smiled against the edge of the wine glass as she took a sip.  </p><p>“I would prefer having my face flush for more pleasurable reasons than getting a little buzz on.”</p><p>Bette arched a brow.  “I’m sure I can arr-“</p><p>“But,” I quickly interjected.  “Someone thought dinner was far more important so here we are.”</p><p>The brunette kept her eyes fixated on Tina.  “You know that I will make it up to you.  I told you that, and I will.”</p><p>“And you better know I’m holding you to it.   You can’t let work get in the way of our intimacy.  I don’t like it.”</p><p>Bette looked down at her wine glass and started to slowly turn it at the stem.  “I am mentally exhausted when I come home Tee.  It has nothing to do with my not…finding you attractive.  I’m certain you know that.”</p><p>I placed my hand through my hair, allowing it to drop ever so slowly back into shape.  “I don’t always know that if you aren’t physically showing me.”   I could see that Bette was getting slightly annoyed, as she looked down at her glass and closed her eyes a moment before opening them. </p><p>“There is more to intimacy than having sex.”</p><p>“I know that Bette.   But, the physical part is just as important.  I mean, it seemed to be pretty important only a few months ago?”</p><p>“I have different stress that has come up over the last few weeks Tee.  As I said, I plan to take ca—“</p><p>Bette was interrupted by the waiter bringing the food to the table.  “Here we are… chicken marsala for you, and shrimp rosini for you.   Can I get either of you anything else?”</p><p>We both declined and started to eat our meal which was wonderful as usual.  We didn’t come here too often, but when we did, we were always satisfied with our meals.  The conversation was light, and we were both too full to have desert so Bette settled the check and we headed for home.</p><p>I looked over at Bette who was holding her stomach as she was driving.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I feel crampy.  I hope the shrimp wasn’t bad.”</p><p>“Do you need to pull into somewhere to use the restroom?”</p><p>“No…no it doesn’t feel like that.”</p><p>“Are you nauseous?”</p><p>“No, just a bit crampy.”</p><p>Fortunately we arrived home with a short time.  I had changed into my black silk nightie while Bette took a hot shower.   </p><p>“Well, I know why I was feeling crampy,” Bette said.  “I have my period.”</p><p>“That sucks babe.  Did you take something?”</p><p>“I took some ibuprofen.”   Bette grabbed a tank from her drawer and a pair of lounge pants then settled on the bed.  </p><p>Even in such casual nightwear she looked sexy.  I leaned on my arm and faced her, allowing my index fingers to slowly trace her jawline.  “You know, sex during your period can help the cramps.”  </p><p>“Tee, you know I don’t like having sex when I have my period.”</p><p>“I know, but…I might be able to change your mind.”   </p><p>“No…”  Bette raised an index finger to emphasize her feelings.  “We’ll have to wait until it’s over.”</p><p>“Baby, there are a lot of ways to have sex while you have your period.  I think we shou—“</p><p>“Tee, we’ve been together long enough for you to know how I feel about it?  I feel gross, and I don’t want sex.  It has nothing to do with you…” </p><p>She was right about that, it didn’t have a thing to do with  me because even knowing how horny I was earlier, when I wanted to have sex, she wasn’t even offering to take care of me.  “You know, sometimes for a YALE grade you can be as dumb as a box of rocks.”<br/>Bette tuned her head sharply.  “What did you just say?”</p><p>“Bette, I made it very clear this afternoon that I was missing you, and that—“</p><p>“Tina, did you hear anything I just said?”</p><p>“I did hear what you said, did you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes I did. I heard you insult me.”</p><p>“Because sometimes for as bright as you are Bette, you are a rock!  YOU have your period.  I don’t.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>I threw my head back in frustration.  God, she could get so wrapped up in herself that she doesn’t see what’s in front of her!  I was losing the mood fast, and now it was pretty much gone.  “Forget it.”</p><p>“Why are you mad?”</p><p>“I’m not… I’m annoyed.  They are very different.”</p><p>“Fine, why are you annoyed?”</p><p>“Bette… go to sleep.”  I turned on my side and faced away from her.  Not only was I sexually frustrated, but also frustrated with the tunnel vision that she could have sometimes.  If it wasn’t all about Bette, she didn’t always see it…even when it was right in front of her.</p><p>						#</p><p>The next morning, I woke to the smell of bacon being cooked.  It was one of the best things I enjoyed about Sunday mornings when I was a kid.  Mom would always fry up some back in the cast iron skillet, and then cook up some southern hash browns in the bacon grease.   I walked into the kitchen to find Bette putting together a wonderful breakfast.</p><p>“Mmmm… smells so good baby,” I said as I slipped my arms around her waist from behind.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead.  I was thinking I was going to have to go and wake you.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect to sleep this long.  What time did you wake up?”</p><p>“A couple of hours ago.  I remoted in and did some work stuff just before starting breakfast.”</p><p>“What can I do to help?”</p><p>“Actually just grab the orange juice from the fridge.  This is just about done.”</p><p>After having a lovely breakfast, Bette and I started my shopping spree for decorations.  By the last store, Bette had lost all patience.<br/>“Are you sure we need that?”</p><p>“Yes, this is going to look great around the archway.”</p><p>Bette tilted her head and sighed.  “Okay.  I guess we can add it to all the other stuff.”</p><p>“Oh come on babe.  Get into the holiday spirit.  Wait until it’s time to shop for Christmas decorations.”</p><p>“I can hardly contain my excitement.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but chuckle.  Even when she was being a Grinch, she was adorable.</p><p>“Please tell me this is the last store.”</p><p>“It is the last store…for today.”</p><p>“For today?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.  I want to put this stuff out first, and then see how much room is left.”</p><p>“We don’t have a whole lot of room as it is.”</p><p>‘Well, how you make room for holiday stuff is by putting away some of your everyday things.”</p><p>“Tina, I need everything that is in the house…exactly where it is.”</p><p>She was going to be a tough one.  “I’m talking about pictures that are out, maybe some everyday decorations and stuff.  Not books or things you might need to refer to.  Just things that don’t really serve a purpose and can be put away to make room for holiday decorations.”   I looked over and could see she was getting tense.  “Baby, can you just trust me please?”</p><p>Bette’s expression softened.  “I’m sorry.  I am sure that the house will look great.”</p><p>I knew she was trying, and I appreciated it.  “Thank you.  I promise it won’t be too chaotic.”</p><p>As we walked by some of the white lighting, I had some great ideas for stringing them around the archway with harvest style garland, and also smaller strings of lights in a glass centerpiece on the table.  I was adding things to our shopping cart, watching Bette’s expression change with each new addition.  Finally after another hour, I was done.  </p><p>“You sure you’re all done now?” Bette inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, for now.”</p><p>“For now…” Bette’s words trailed off as she shook her head.</p><p>I nearly choked at the final tally.    I would have never thought I had over $250 in decorations and that was just at this store.  We had already gone to two others and did some serious damage.  I glanced over at Bette as I handed the credit card to the clerk.</p><p>That afternoon, I started decorating the house.  I had Bette help with some things, because I wanted her to feel like she was a part of the process, and I felt that she was going to be super happy with the end result.  By that evening, everything was in its place.</p><p>“Wow...I’m…impressed.”  Bette looked around at everything.   The balance was flawless and emphasized class and excellence.</p><p>It made me feel good to see how pleased Bette was with the end result.  I sought a sophisticated atmosphere, which I felt matched Bette perfectly.  “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes continued to take in the tiny white lights that I mixed in with the decorations.  It conveyed a peaceful illumination which I could tell she was in awe of.   “I was just never motivated enough to pull something like this together.”</p><p>“So then you’ll be a little more open to me making Christmas magical?”</p><p>Bette smiled.  “Absolutely.  Now you know I’ll have to make sure we entertain, given how beautiful this place looks now.”</p><p>“I think you would be entertaining with or without the decorating.”</p><p>“Maybe, but it makes it much more attractive to do so now.”</p><p>I wrapped my arm around her waist.  “I’m glad baby.”</p><p>Bette turned and gave Tina a tender kiss.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”  I brushed a curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear as our eyes conveyed so much feeling.   “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”  Bette leaned forward and gave Tina another kiss.  “I’m really looking forward to the holidays this year.  It’s been a long time since I felt that.”</p><p>The look in Bette’s eyes was endearing.   “Me too Bette.  I smiled, kissed her and brought her in for a tight hug.  “It’s going to be wonderful spending them with you.”  </p><p>The week passed fairly quickly, and for the most part was uneventful.  Bette’s workday was getting longer and longer due to her preparing for the next art exhibit.  I missed having her home at a reasonable hour for dinner, but there wasn’t much I could do about it.  I knew when we first met how invested she was in her career, and I was fully aware that there wasn’t anything that was going to change that high level of work ethic.    I also was aware that I was going to have to ensure we didn’t lose sight of our relationship because of her job.  She could become extremely lost in her work, and while I wanted to remain supportive, I also had to make sure I had her refocus her attention on us, or else we could easily get lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  Here we are with your next chapter.  This continues to be how we see Bette and Tina as co-existing when they first got together.  As we see it, Bette is very much about order, and systematic.  She does things by routine.  As a result, she trying to make that physical space for Tina, but some of the challenges come with her letting go of some of the control she holds for doing things as simple as how the towels are folded.  Those small things can drive someone else crazy, but thankfully it is Tina who she is with who is a heck of a lot more flexible.  We hope you enjoy the story and how we see this having unfolded before Season 1 came to us.  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 69</p><p> </p><p>Another night had come and gone without having sex.  Bette still had her period, and I was still horny.  Tonight I was going to address this with her, because if there was one thing I really didn’t like, it was being forced to take care of myself when I was sleeping next to a woman who was fully capable of taking care of my needs.</p><p>I had been in touch with Bette during the day, and she was having a time of things.  Her stress level was over the top, and the fact she wasn’t blowing off steam having sex, which always helped to destress her, certainly wasn’t helping any.</p><p>“Babe, just breathe.”</p><p>“Breathe?  Tina, I hardly have a minute to fucking change my tampon let alone breathe.”</p><p>“Okay, I know.  But getting this upset isn’t going to change a thing at this point.  They sent the wrong hanger pieces, and you are having new ones overnighted.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.  But it still puts me behind. If they had sent the proper ones, the art would be hung today. As it is now, I have to wait for the hangers to come in tomorrow, and hope they arrive in the morning as they are meant to, or this throws me off another whole day.”</p><p>“Bette, focus okay?  There’s nothing you can do about that.   If there is one thing I know about you, you will figure it out and one way or another, the artwork will be hung and the show will be great.”</p><p>Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slow.  “You’re right.  I just am very systematic and when I have a schedule, I cannot stand when something happens that disrupts my rhythm.”</p><p>“I know babe.  But, when that happens, and we both know that it has, you do always manage to pull it off.  You just need to get a better hold of that catastrophic thinking that sometimes takes over.”</p><p>Bette felt a lot better having talked with Tina.  If there was one thing this woman did that no other had been, it is that she was able to steady her…ground her…bring her down off the ledge.  </p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Yeah. Actually, I do feel better.”</p><p>“Good.  What time will you be home tonight?”</p><p>“I still have a lot to get done here…I don’t know…maybe 6:30pm…7:00pm?”</p><p>“That late?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wish I could say it would be earlier, but there’s still too much to do.”</p><p>“Okay, well...I’ll make sure that I start dinner later than normal then.”</p><p>“Thanks Tee.”</p><p>“Sure.  Don’t work too hard babe.”</p><p>“Too late.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh.  “I know honey, but try not to the rest of the day.”</p><p>“I wish that was the case.”  Bette looked up and saw James standing in her office. “I have to go Tee.  I’ll call you when I’m leaving tonight.”</p><p>“Okay, can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>Bette ended the call and dealt with the next fire she needed to put out.</p><p>						    #</p><p>It was now 7:45pm and Bette still had not made it home.  I didn’t want to bug her, but this was becoming a pattern that was really putting a lot of strain on us, even if her tunnel vision prevented her from seeing it.  She would come home exhausted, eat dinner, shower and get into bed.  Within a few minutes she was out.   The only conversation we had was over dinner, and it was usually her talking and me listening.   It was just about 8pm when she finally walked through the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tee.  This afternoon was a fucking shit show.” Bette dropped her briefcase on the chair.</p><p>I got up from the sofa and went over to her.  “I’m sorry you had such a shitty day.”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder where some of these people got their degree from?  The incompetence is mind blowing!” Bette removed her jacket, neatly folded it and draped it over the back of the chair.</p><p>When she turned towards me I started to rub her arms. “I know babe.  I sometimes get very irritated by that myself.  You have to try to learn to let it go once you leave that place.  Leave it there, and try not to let it get you so frustrated.”</p><p>“I know.  It’s easier said than done sometimes.”  Bette’s demeanor started to soften.  It didn’t take much for that to happen when it came to Tina.  Once the blonde was able to get her to focus, only then would Bette start to settle and find a sense of calm.  “It’s nice to be home.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “It’s nice to have you home.  It’s felt like a long afternoon and night.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I have been working so late.”</p><p>“I understand.”   I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.  “I just miss you, that’s all.”  </p><p>“I know.  I’m sorry things are crazy right now.”</p><p>“It’s not just the hours, it’s that I am missing you.” I arched a brow to reaffirm just what I was referring to.</p><p>“The weekend will be here before you know it, and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>The weekend?  I couldn’t believe she was actually going to make me take a raincheck until then.  My hands travelled down her arms and took hold of her hands.  “I can tell you, waiting until the weekend is not going to happen.  The longest I can wait is until after dinner tonight.”</p><p>Bette’s expression changed quickly.  “Tonight?  After dinner tonight?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Tee…”</p><p>“Nuh-uh.”  I brought my index finger in front of her face and waved it.  “No excuses.  I’ve been very patient.  You’ve had your period, and I get that you don’t like having sex while you have it.  But, I don’t have my period Bette, and I need you to take care of me.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes started to fill with lust.  Indeed, the woman was completely exhausted and sex wasn’t the first thing on her mind, but Tina sure had a way of wrapping this Alpha woman around her finger to get what she wanted.</p><p>“Okay...I’ll take care of you tonight.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but form a smile from the corner of my mouth, which spread across my lips.  “Thank you.  Now, how about you take a nice shower while I put dinner on the table?”</p><p>“That sounds good.”  Bette gave Tina a kiss and then walked to the bedroom where she removed her clothes then walked into the master bath to take her shower.</p><p>Tina had dinner on the table just in time for when Bette returned.  She had thrown on a pair of lounge pants and a tank top and looked much more relaxed as she sat down to dinner.</p><p>“This looks great Tee.”  As Bette sampled a little bit of everything, her praise continued.</p><p>“I know you liked the corned beef when I made it the last time.”</p><p>“The carrots and potatoes came out really good too.”</p><p>I poured a glass of wine for both of us.  “I’m glad you like it.”  </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”  </p><p>“How has your week been going?  I feel like all we do is talk about mine.”</p><p>It was surprising that Bette was actually aware of that.  I really didn’t’ mind so much, as I had gotten used to handling the daily stresses of my job as they came along, and then I just them go.  She didn’t seem to have the capacity to do that, so I didn’t mind being a sounding board for her.  However, it was nice to be asked.</p><p>“You know how it goes…people either don’t listen to you sometimes, or choose to ignore what you say.  Then, when the shit hits the fan, they come to me and ignorantly ask why things went wrong.  Half the time I can see the train wreck coming, but they don’t listen to me until the crash and then want me to do all I can to fix it.   Some of it is in part to do with my age, and I’m a woman.  These older men have a hard time listening to a woman, especially a young one.”</p><p>“Pompous asses is what they are Tee.  I can’t stand hearing stories like that.  If a woman has a good idea or plan, then listen to her damn it!”</p><p>I could see Bette was starting to rev up over my job and the interactions, so I decided to change the subject and talk about the decorations.  As we ate our dinner, Bette had returned to talking about the exhibit and tight schedule.  It was clear that when a show was on the horizon, Bette’s stress level started to rise.  As it approached, that stress peaked and she became so incredibly laser focused on her work, that it was like nothing existed outside of it.  It was going to take a lot of work for me to try to have her refocus on things aside from the gallery and the .exhibits that she was in charge of.  We talked a little about that, but to talk to Bette about such things during a time when she was prepping for a show and her stress was already escalating, was not a good idea.  I made sure to change the subject so as not to get her even more out of sorts.  </p><p>Following dinner, we washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then settled on the sofa with another glass of wine.</p><p>“I just wish I could relax more.  This show has me cranked up.”</p><p>I looked over at her.  “I have some pot.”</p><p>Bette turned her head quickly.  “What?”</p><p>“I have some pot.  If you think it would help.”</p><p>“You have pot?  Since when do you smoke weed?”</p><p>“I don’t smoke it often…hardly at all to be honest.”</p><p>Bette readjusted herself on the sofa.  “Let me get this straight.  We have been together…oh…a little over 5 months and I didn’t know this?”</p><p>“There’s probably a lot of things you have yet to learn Porter.”  I arched a brow as I got up from the sofa to get a couple of joints from my stash.   When I returned, her expression was still one of surprise.  “What?”</p><p>Bette shook her head before focusing on the two joints in Tina’s hand.  “I just…I had no idea.”</p><p>“Do you not smoke?”</p><p>“Not often.  I don’t typically buy it myself, I usually have a few hits off of something Shane is smoking and even then it is rare.”</p><p>“Oh…do you think you can handle a whole one yourself then?” I couldn’t help but tease her.</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Can I handle a whole one?  Give me that Kennard.”</p><p>I handed the joint to Bette with the lighter.  In no time, we were both smoking weed and getting high.  I had to admit, I was interested in seeing how much this might relax her and allow her to let go.</p><p>As we smoked, we talked about the weekend coming up and what we might do.  I noticed she was gradually starting to unwind and the effort it took to maintain that strong and powerful image started to dissolve before me. In fact, Bette Porter was getting both silly and a bit philosophical as she got high.  </p><p>“You’re adorable, do you know that?”</p><p>Bette chuckled.  “I’ve been called a lot of things, but I’m not sure that one is anywhere near the top.”</p><p>I scooted in real close to her on the sofa, faced her, and gave her a kiss.  “Well, in my book you are.”</p><p>“You’re high Kennard.”</p><p>“I might be, but I still think you’re adorable.”   </p><p>I hadn’t gotten high in a long time, and I had to admit that I found it extremely relaxing to do so with Bette.  I could see her inhibitions crumbling, and I loved it.  As she took a hit off her joint, the next thing I felt was her hand behind my neck and pulling me in to her.  Her mouth hovered close to mine as she exhaled the smoke.  I willingly parted my lips and accepted her offer.  It was the most tantalizing thing I had ever done, and it had instantly turned me on.   </p><p>“Jesus Bette…”</p><p>Bette pulled back and looked at Tina.  “What?”</p><p>I gave her a pointed look. “You know what.”</p><p> Bette arched a brow as she took the last hit off her joint and placed the end on a ceramic coaster.  “Wow, I would say this is a great way to end a shitty day.”</p><p>“Oh I can think of one more thing that tops this,” I interjected as I added the very end of my joint to the same coaster. I started to crawl towards her and push her body back against the sofa.</p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?”</p><p>“You owe me, and now… “  I kissed her neck.  “I am collecting.”  As I straddled her, I pulled my mouth from her neck and pulled my shirt up and over my head.  I reached behind and removed my bra, discarding it to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone!  Chapter 71 may or may  not be held up because more research needs to be done... ;)    Enjoy  ~ ChicKat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 70</p><p>Bette’s eyes immediately focused on Tina’s breasts.  Her nipples were erect and firm.</p><p>“Fish bait.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Bette started to laugh.  “Your nipples…”  She continued to laugh hard.  “Fish bait.”</p><p>“What that fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>Bette grabbed her stomach.  Her silliness was not meant to filter into a moment when they were going to be intimate, but it was, and she was losing herself in the madness.   “I just remember this guy I dated in college…his name was Coleman.  He and I dated for a short time, and I went with him fishing one day.  He was using this neon pink Powerbait to lure the fish, and he said it reminded him of my nipples.”</p><p>“And now you are calling MY nipples fish bait?”</p><p>Bette continued to laugh.  “It’s not a bad thing.  I could bite that and you could hook me right in.”</p><p>“God you are so… high!”  I just about got those words out when Bette lunged forward and started to suck my nipple into her mouth, framing my breast with her hand.  “Jesus…Bette!”  I arched my head back the moment I felt her tongue start to roll across my hard nub. The sensation was incredible.</p><p>I reached down and took hold of her shirt, pulling it up until she had to break contact with my breast in order to get it off.  My eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts, which were perfect.   When I leaned forward, I pushed my chest against hers as I kissed her, causing her body to shift back against the sofa pillows.  “You are so gorgeous,” I said as I brushed her hair from her face.</p><p>Bette smiled before she slid her hand behind Tina’s neck and pulled her in for a long kiss.  “Mmm…” she moaned against them.   “I think we should go to bed so I can properly fuck you.”</p><p>“Yeah? Cause you can’t do that here?”</p><p>“Oh I sure could, but I was thinking of your comfort.”</p><p>“That is considerate baby.  Let’s go.”  I shifted my body off her and stood up, grabbing the few things I discarded to the floor and headed to the bedroom.  Bette was right behind me stripping down as was I while we went.   Once we arrived in the bedroom, we were both fully naked and were on the bed.  It made me happy that she had shed her clothes so I could feel her skin against my own, even if she had chosen not to be on the receiving end of things. </p><p>Fuck she felt so good.  Her breasts were pressed against my own as she was licking that spot just under my earlobe that she knew drove me wild.  “Fuck Bette…”</p><p>Her mouth ravaged my body.  It felt like every inch of it she was taking and making it her own.  The marks she left on my skin from sucking so hard turned me on.  She was marking me, and there was something about that which turned me on so much.  The Alpha in her was making it known that I was hers and hers only.  </p><p>“Fuck…Bette…I can’t take it.”  She was teasing me with her mouth this entire time, never actually reaching my center.   </p><p>Bette looked up.  “I’m sorry…am I making you wait?”</p><p>I arched a brow as I looked down at her.  She was starting to settle between my legs. “YES! You ARE!”</p><p>Bette smirked before her fingers separated my lips.  She pressed the base of my clit, exposing the more sensitive head and used her tongue in ways that only Bette Porter could.  My body immediately started to react to ever lick, roll, suck…God this woman was such an incredible lover.  When she was here…in the moment…her focus was spot on.  The problem was getting her to this moment.     The moans which escaped my mouth came fast and frequent.</p><p>“Oh baby, just like that…”</p><p>Bette slipped two fingers inside Tina and started to pump them hard, making sure to curl them on the way out so she hit her G-spot.   Her tongue continued to please Tina immensely, as proven by both the whimpers and heavy breaths she was releasing.     When Bette was all in, she was all in.  There was nothing that would stop her from pleasing her girl until she screamed for her to stop…and there were times, Tina literally had to do that because her body would end up overly sensitive and could take no more.</p><p>Her fingers inside me…doing what they did…fucking hell.  Her mouth was like this amazing instrument that only she knew how to use and make it sing.   My body responded to her every touch, and because I was needing her so much this week, she was giving me even more attention than she normally would.  I felt like I must have cum a few times over, but she didn’t stop until my body just couldn’t take it anymore.  Multiple orgasms wasn’t something I was familiar with…not until Bette had her way with me.</p><p>My chest was rising and falling rapidly.  There was a sheen of sweat on my forehead and between my breasts, even though I wasn’t the one doing any of the work, and yet here I was appearing as I had.   “Come here…”</p><p>Bette crawled up Tina and placed a final mark on the side of her breast.    “Did I take care of you to appropriately?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?  Did you have any doubts?”</p><p>“No.  Considering how loud you were, I would say you had a damn good time.”</p><p>I felt myself blush a little bit.   She was the only one that actually could pull that out of me.  I was always a rather quiet lover.  With Bette, she just drove my body to its limit and I couldn’t help but verbally respond to her.   “Have you changed your mind?  I could still take care of you.”</p><p>“Tee, I get off just hearing you and watching you when you feel pleasure.”</p><p>“It’s not the same Bette.”</p><p>“For me…it comes pretty damn close.”  Bette leaned in and gave Tina a kiss on the lips.  “And, I will take a raincheck for this weekend.”</p><p>“You know I’m holding you to that, whether you still have your period or not.”</p><p>“It will be done by then.  It’s already much lighter.”</p><p>I brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear as she looked down at me.   “I love you...”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Bette settled down on the bed and pulled her into me.  It felt so good to be in her arms and have our bodies so close.  I struggled to stay awake, because I wanted to savor this moment for as long as I could, but sleep took over before I even realized it.   Bette continued to stroke Tina’s hair and watch her as she slept, before she too fell into a peaceful slumber.<br/>						#</p><p>Friday nights especially ran late for Bette as she tried to finish up everything she could before the weekend to allow her more free time before the work week began again. It was almost 7 o’clock, dinner was almost ready, and she still wasn’t home. I went to the cabinets to retrieve the plates to start setting the table when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I poured two glasses of red wine to go with dinner, which I’m sure she would welcome after such a long week at work.</p><p>“Hey babe. Need some help with those bags?” I walked over and took hold of one of the large grocery bags from her arm.</p><p>“Thanks Tee. Sorry I’m later than my normal late. I had to stop at the grocery store for a few things,” Bette said placing the rest of the bags in the kitchen followed by her bag and briefcase.</p><p>“It’s okay. I figured you were working late. How was work today?” I handed her a glass of wine and turned the stove off to put the food on the table.</p><p>“Long. We are remodeling the east wing to give it more open space. With all of the banging around I can barely concentrate. They should be done by next week so things will be back to normal. And then trying to get this new show up and running with all of this commotion has been a nightmare.”</p><p>Bette continued talking about work while putting some groceries away in the fridge as I was setting the table with food. It didn’t seem like she took a single breath in between sentences. When everything was put away, she joined me at the table in her usual spot.</p><p>“If anyone can handle it, you can.” I squeezed her hand and took a sip of my wine.</p><p>Bette let out a sigh and smiled at the blonde. “I’m just glad it’s the weekend. I already told James not to call me unless it’s an emergency. This looks good Tee.”</p><p>“Well, dig in. I hope you like it. I tried something different with the chicken that I’ve never done before.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will be just fine.”</p><p>Both women started to eat and share some light conversation. Bette could tell there was something on Tina’s mind just by looking at her face.</p><p>“Tina, what is it?”</p><p>I looked up at her wondering what she meant. “What is what?”</p><p>“You seem to be somewhere else. Do you want to talk about something? Did something happen at work?”</p><p>“No, no. Work is fine. One of my coworkers is still out sick, so it’s been busy. But no, work is fine.”</p><p>Bette took a minute studying Tina’s face and body language. Clearly there was something Tina wanted to discuss.  “Then what is it?”</p><p>Tina caved and let out a long breath she didn’t realize she had been holding before answering.  “I know you’re stressed and I don’t want to add to it. But I was wondering what you were doing for Thanksgiving. I never really was able to do much these past few years and it’s one of my favorite holidays. It’s in a few weeks so it’s been on my mind.”</p><p>Bette let out a small laugh and took hold of Tina’s hands. “That was it? I thought something terrible happened.”<br/>“So, what do you want to do for Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“Well, we have it here. I always host Thanksgiving at my house.”</p><p>My face lit up when I realized that this would be our first Thanksgiving together in our home.<br/>“I was hoping you would say that.”</p><p>Bette grabbed our plates and brought them over to the sink while I cleared the rest of the table.  “Yeah, Daddy usually comes a few days before and stays here in the guest room. I cook and sometimes Kit will make a dessert.”</p><p>“Does that mean Melvin will be joining us, here?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know. I’m sure he will. I haven’t asked him but I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” Bette turned on the sink to start washing the dishes.</p><p>“Does he know there will be an extra person in the house?” I turned around and looked at her washing the dishes.</p><p>“Not exactly. Like I said, I haven’t spoken to him but I will tell him.”</p><p>Her back was turned to me so I couldn’t see her face.  “Bette...does he even know that we are together? Not even living together but at least a couple?” The topic of Melvin hadn’t been brought up for weeks. I was unsure of where Bette’s head was at when it came to telling her father about us.</p><p>“Bette...?” There was a silence from Bette.</p><p>“No Tina, I haven’t told him about us. I said I will and I will, okay?”</p><p>I was disappointed to say the least. We have been living together for a few months now, dating for more than that. I would assume that she would have mentioned my name to her father at some point. “Okay.” I left the rest of the dishes by the sink for Bette to clean. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch with my book.</p><p>Bette could tell Tina was upset about her not telling Melvin about their relationship. She finished with the dishes and joined Tina on the couch, leaving some space in between.  “Tee, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Bette, I know you’re sorry. And I know how you feel about your father and what he thinks. But how do you think it makes me feel? That we have been together all of this time and he still doesn’t know about me. He only knows me as your assistant.”</p><p>“I know Tina. I will tell him. I promise. You just have to be patient.”</p><p>How much more patient could I be? But, with relationships comes sacrifice and understanding. So I knew I had to be patient and not push.  “I’m trying to be patient babe. Don’t you think you should say something soon, though? Especially if you plan on having him here for Thanksgiving. Don’t you think he’ll find it weird that I’m living here with you?”</p><p>Bette took a moment before answering. “I’ll call him tonight, okay?”</p><p>I lifted my book back up and continued to read. Truth was, I would believe it when I saw it.  I watched as Bette went down the hall to take a shower.</p><p>Bette returned from her shower and came into the living room seeing Tina on the couch reading right where she left her.  “I’m done in the bathroom if you want to use it,” Bette said from the entrance way.</p><p>“Thanks,” I said without taking my attention away from the page I was reading.</p><p>“And I left fresh towels in there for you,” Bette continued.</p><p>“Okay,” I responded, still not taking my eyes off of my book.</p><p>There was a silence. Bette knew Tina was upset. She also knew she had a right to be. Bette grabbed her cell phone from her bag in the kitchen and went out on the back deck and sat in a lounge chair by the pool. Even in November, the night breeze was still warm. The back lights around the pool lit up the water and created a calm ambiance. She opened her phone and dialed Melvin.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi Daddy, it’s Bette.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi peeps,<br/>Hope you all have a nice weekend!  Here is the next installment of the chapter...we hope you like it!  A shout out to Gaymo (on twitter as @howsyourtwomums) who made a really nice trailer video for this story.  Both Kat and I were tagged, so you can see it on Gaymo's twitter, my twitter at:  @chicki_69 or  at Kat which is: @kitycatt13<br/>Anyway,  enjoy everyone! '<br/>ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 71</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Bette, how are things?”</p><p>Bette felt her anxiety rising as the anticipated the true purpose of the call.  “They’re good. I have a new show coming up so things are pretty busy around here.”</p><p>“Well, if there is anyone that can handle the chaos, it would be you.”</p><p>Bette smiled at Melvin’s comment. No matter what, she always wanted to impress her father. “Thanks Daddy, I’m trying. Um, the reason I called is because I wanted to know if you were still coming for Thanksgiving.”</p><p>“Of course. Don’t I always?”</p><p>“Well, yes but we haven’t talked about it so I just wanted to make sure. Have you set a flight?”</p><p>“Yes I did. As a matter of fact, I was going to call you in the morning to make sure you could pick me up from the airport. I fly in Wednesday that week in the afternoon.  It is arriving later in the day so you wouldn’t have to miss work.  I assume you would be picking me up?</p><p>“Oh, yes of course I will be happy to pick you up. There is just...” Bette paused, thinking of the best way to break this new piece of information to her father. Does she tell him everything? Does she just tell him Tina is living with her?  The pause felt like an eternity as she struggled with exactly how far the conversation would go.</p><p>“Just what, Bette?” Melvin was getting curious.</p><p>“It’s just that there is someone else at the house now.”</p><p>“Oh? Who? Do I know him?” Melvin’s mind automatically went to a man.</p><p>“It’s not a he Daddy. It’s a she. And yes, you do know her. Do you remember Tina? She was working with me on the Laurel Holloman exhibit I had a few months back?”</p><p>“That assistant? The one who drove me home?”</p><p>“Yes, the one who drove you home. She moved in with me not too long ago. So she will be here too.” Bette’s anxiety grew wondering how her father would react.</p><p>“That was nice of you to let her stay with you for a while. Has she found any places that she likes around the area? Just be careful, some people can take a generous gesture and take advantage of that kindness.”</p><p>Melvin was not making this easy on Bette…not at all.  Whether it was pure ignorance, assumption, or that he was intentionally ignoring the obvious, it wasn’t going to be easy.  “Not exactly Daddy...she is here...living with me, to stay.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Melvin said confused, not grasping what Bette was telling him.</p><p>“She moved in with me. For good. We are living together.”</p><p>There was a silence from both ends of the line.</p><p>“Daddy?” Bette said trying to break it.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you had her move in when you clearly can take care of things on your own. Bette I’m certain you have a comfortable income, not to mention, that you had bought a home.  Why would you need someone to move in with you?”</p><p>Bette rubbed her hand on top of her leg then took a deep breath and decided to just say it. “Because Daddy, we are together. We are seeing each other. And have been for a while now.”</p><p>“You and this woman? Together?” Melvin’s voice turned serious.</p><p>“Yes, together. We met at a dinner at my gallery and started seeing each other shortly after that. A few months ago I asked her to move in and she said yes.”</p><p>“I can understand if you are going through a rough patch. I’m sure there are plenty of men that will go out with you. You don’t have to play house with this...woman.”</p><p>Bette’s frustration and anger was rising. As so was her voice. “It is not a rough patch! We are together!”</p><p>I could hear Bette’s voice from the living room. I put her book down and walked over to the sliding door on the side so Bette couldn’t see me. I didn’t want her knowing I was listening.</p><p>“No Daddy! It’s not like that! I…I...I love her!”</p><p>I assumed the phone call wasn’t going well. As much as I wanted her to tell her father about us, now I wasn’t so sure if this was a good time. I mean, there is not good time. But seeing it turn to this broke my heart. I gave her privacy and walked in the kitchen to make some tea. I figured she could use some after this.</p><p>After a few moments, the area was silent. There were no voices or sounds coming from the back deck. I looked out the door and saw Bette’s face in her hands as she sat on the step. I poured a cup of tea and brought it outside. “Babe...” I said standing in front of her.</p><p>“There. Are you happy?” Bette snapped back, returning her hands to her face, as tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p> “Bette, of course this doesn’t make me happy. I don’t want to see you upset.” I put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She shrugged her shoulder away from me.</p><p>“What did you expect? He hates me now.”</p><p>I sat down on the lounge chair next to her and placed her tea on the small table. “Babe, he doesn’t hate you. He is shocked is all. It is a lot to take in.” My hand returned to her shoulder and my other on her thigh. I wasn’t going to let her push me away, no matter how upset she was with me.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have waited.”</p><p>“And don’t you think you would have received the same reaction? C’mon Bette, you know that there was no right time to tell him. But he will grow to accept it. He wants you happy, no?” I scooted closer and cupped her face in my hands and turned her head so she could look at me.</p><p>“Of course he does,” she said, now looking into my eyes.</p><p>“And are you happy? Because I know I am.” I took both of my thumbs and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>“Yes.  I’m happy.”</p><p>“Then he will see that and he will come around. He loves you. Just give it some time. Let it sink in for him. Okay?” I kissed her forehead and handed her the cup of tea that I had placed on the table beside me and sat next to her on the lounge chair.</p><p>“Thanks.” She sniffled and took a sip of tea as she looked out to the pool with the light illuminating that slow ripple of the water.</p><p>“It will be okay.” I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“You don’t know my father.  He is very set in his ways.  He has had my whole life planned out for me since I was born, and I have lived up to most all of his expectations except…”</p><p>“Except…”</p><p>“Except not having settled down by now, with a man.  He mentions it frequently, not to mention now that I am getting older, he has started to give me pressure about my age and not having kids yet.”</p><p>“Babe, it is your life to live.  Even if you were with a man, having children would still be a decision that you and your spouse would have.  I know you adore your father, and…I think that most people want to have that acceptance from their parents.   I really hope that this is just an initial surprise for him.”</p><p>“I would like to think so, but…”  Bette shook her head.  “My father is a man who has immense tunnel vision and what he sees in his view as to what he thinks is best for me, he sees. He doesn’t think outside the box.”</p><p>I certainly had my concerns.  I didn’t know Melvin well at all, only what I had seen of him when he came to the art show.  Part of me felt guilty pushing Bette to come out, and I hoped that she wouldn’t resent me for it if things deteriorated with her father.   </p><p>“Let’s not go to that place just yet.  Like I said, just give him some time okay?”  I rubbed her arm before standing up.  “Let’s go to bed babe.”</p><p>Bette looked up with pain still present in her face.  The conversation with her father was a very difficult one, and it would take some time for her to process it.   She followed Tina into the house and to the bedroom.</p><p>I shut off the lights in the kitchen while Bette was turning down the bed. She had a very particular way of turning down the bed each night and I figured this was not the time to fight her on it.  “I heard it’s supposed to be a sunny day this weekend. Why don’t we go to the beach tomorrow? Just you and I? I think it would be nice to get away.” I started to wash my face as I finished getting ready for bed.</p><p>“I think that sounds wonderful. No work. No stress. Just the ocean and you,” Bette said placing the last of the throw pillows aside before getting into bed.</p><p>“We both could use some rest. And alone time.” When I climbed into bed, she turned her body away from me and closed her eyes. I assumed she just wanted to sleep. As I settled further into the bed I felt her hand reach for mine and pull my arm over her torso.</p><p>“Just hold me...please?”</p><p>I smiled and pulled her body into me closer. “My pleasure baby. Good night.” Her soft curls were pressed against my face. The fresh smell of her shampoo mixed with her own unique scent was intoxicating. I could feel her chest rise and fall under my arm. She nuzzled further into me, and I was in heaven. It didn’t take long before sleep took over both of us.</p><p>						      #</p><p>With all of the combined stress with Bette’s long hours at work, to finding a middle ground in their new home, to Tina feeling cast aside, to Bette’s confrontation with Melvin, and now the holidays approaching, the day away is exactly what they needed. Luckily, the weather was beautiful with only a few clouds in the sky and a comfortable breeze. The beach wasn’t too crowded, which made for a quiet and intimate day for Bette and Tina. This was the perfect way to start off the weekend and the holiday season.</p><p>“Babe, can you put some more of that on my lower back?” I was lying face down on my towel reading my book.</p><p>“You know Tee, maybe you should take a little break from the sun. I don’t want you to burn up.” Bette said inching her way to my towel on her knees to bring me more sunblock.</p><p>“That’s what this is for, babe.” I winked.</p><p>Bette squeeze a dime sized bit of sunblock in her palm and began to spread it around Tina’s lower back. Bette couldn’t keep her eyes off of Tina’s ass in that small bikini she was wearing. It took every bit of her not to untie the suit and take her right there.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what that suit of yours is doing to me?” She said, continuing to rub the sunblock on my lower back. </p><p>I looked over to find her nipples pushing against her bikini top. “Oh, I’m not sure. But, are you cold Bette?” I shot her sly grin as I stared at her chest.</p><p>Bette looked down at her own chest and back to me. “I think you know exactly what it’s doing to me.” Bette’s hand started inching lower and lower down Tina’s back stopped just at the edge of Tina’s bottom piece.</p><p>My body was already responding to her touch. I looked around to see if there were any open changing rooms at the entrance of the beach.</p><p>“Maybe we should get out of the sun a little bit, baby. Your face is flushing.” I hinted over to the empty changing room. Picking up my gaze, she took me by the hand and led me over to the empty room. I don’t know which was more challenging, staying as quiet as possible, or maintaining a standing position.</p><p>As I was trying to close the curtains as best as I could for some privacy, Bette was behind me already untying my bikini bottoms.  Her fingers sent chills up and down my spine.</p><p>“B-Bette, can you wait until I close thi-,” before I could finish my sentence, she had turned me around and her mouth was on mine. Her arms wrapped around my back to untie the top of my bikini as I felt her tongue snake between my lips, which I gladly accepted and met with mine.</p><p>I felt her hands explore my body from top to bottom as she ravaged my neck with her tongue. Just the feel of her against me made my knees go weak. It was difficult to remain standing.  “Babe, should...we...move somewhere else?” I said in between breaths.</p><p>She answered with lowering her hand just below my abdomen and her other cupping my ass to hold me up. I could tell she wasn’t meaning to go anywhere. The only thing keeping me from dropping to the ground was my grip on her shoulders and her hand around my ass. I tried to untie her bathing suit, but was interrupted by both of her hands pinning mine above my head.</p><p>“Nah-ah, my treat now,” she said shooting me a sly grin and returning to her task. Her mouth dropped to meet my nipple as she squeezed my other breast with her hand. She began rolling her firm tongue around my hard nipple, then gently sucked it into her mouth, flickering it quickly from side to side with her tongue.</p><p>She was driving me crazy. “Fuck babe…I...I can’t take much more...I...I need you inside...me.” I could barely get the words out. I knew I had to stay quiet to keep us from getting caught. When really, all I wanted to do was scream with pleasure.<br/>
Bette smiled in between kisses, knowing how much pleasure she was giving her woman without even reaching her center as she slowly made her way down until she was now on her knees.  She looked up at Tina, seeing the want in her eyes. She wasn’t about to make the blonde wait much longer, so she placed one of Tina’s legs over her shoulder allowing full access to Tina’s pussy.</p><p>“Oh fuck...” I said as I felt her mouth on my saturated lips. </p><p>Bette couldn’t help but dig her fingers into Tina’s inner thigh as she felt her own center get tighter as her face delved deep into Tina’s center. One of the biggest things that turned Bette Porter on was seeing her woman in complete ecstasy. She applied just enough pressure to Tina’s clit with her tongue to drive her crazy.</p><p>“God, please Bette I need you inside of me.” I swear she liked when I begged, because she often brought me to that point where I felt I had no choice but to plead for her to bring me over the edge.  </p><p>Fortunately, it didn’t take too long before her fingers slipped inside and started a steady but determined rhythm.  Her thumb rubbed against my clit each time she drove deep and pulled back.  Whenever she found my g-spot, I swear I thought my legs were going to give out.  As I felt myself climax, I used my forearm to help muffle my cries of pleasure.  “Fuuuuck...”</p><p>I felt my body basically slump over her shoulders as she stood up.  She braced me and held me close until my legs felt like they were no longer jelly.  “Bette…that was…amazing.”</p><p>Bette smiled, happy that Tina approved of her performance.   “Good, I’m glad Tee.”</p><p>“How about you let me take care of you now?”</p><p>“You know…sometimes, I get off just being able to get my girl off.  It doesn’t have to be immediately reciprocated.  That’s the wonderful thing about female sex.”</p><p>I felt a little disappointed…perhaps even concerned.  “Now…I know you just got to be pretty wet by now…”  I pushed.  I hoped that doing so would result in me being able to give her the same release she gave me.  I started to slip my hand into her bikini bottoms when I felt her hand grab my wrist.</p><p>“Tee…tonight?”</p><p>I looked into her eyes.  “Are you upset with me?”</p><p>“No.  No of course I’m not.  Why would you think that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just that usually you are okay with me recip-“</p><p>“Tee, we are in a changing room at the beach.  I’m honestly okay waiting until we get home.”</p><p>I forced a smile before reaching down and grabbing my bikini bottoms and tying them back up.  I was probably being a little irrational, and perhaps was just overthinking things.   </p><p>Bette took hold of my chin and turned my head to face her. “I promise I am going to make good on the raincheck.”</p><p>I nodded and accepted the kiss she planted on my lips.   </p><p>Later that night, I made love to Bette a few times over, which was something I needed to do in order to feel less secure than I had the rest of that afternoon.   This wasn’t the first time that this happened, and for that reason I often was the one to initiate sex, because for the most part she never said no to me when I needed her to make me feel good.   If I could make love to her first, there was always a reciprocation for the simple reason, Bette Porter hadn’t ever left me high and dry.  She on the other hand, she wouldn’t think twice about foregoing me pleasing her for various reasons – too tired, has a headache, and more.   Tonight I was grateful that she made good which in turn made me feel real good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  We are so glad you are liking the story.  Another shout out to Gaymo for a really nice job she did on a video trailer for this story.   As always, we LOVE the comments.  You readers are the bomb.<br/>~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 72</p><p>The next week was different from the past few between Bette and I. While Bette was still working long hours, we found ways to destress together and keep our connection alive. The closer Thanksgiving was approaching, the more festive it was looking around here. It brought a sense of peace and happiness for me, and I think for Bette too. I tried not to bring Melvin up, as I knew it would upset her. However plans did need to be made.</p><p>It was right around lunch time and I hoped Bette would take some time to eat during her busy day. I called her office in case she was on a call through her cell.</p><p>“Bette Porter Gallery”</p><p>“Hey James it’s Tina.”</p><p>“Oh hello Tina, how are things?”</p><p>“Things are going well actually. You?”</p><p>“Oh you know how things are before a show. Crazy crazy crazy.”</p><p>“Yeah I hear ya. Is Bette there?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. She’s in her office. Want me to connect you?”</p><p>“That would be great. Thanks James.”</p><p>“You got it.”  James transferred the call into Bette.</p><p>Bette was deeply involved signing the last couple of documents to procure a few highly sought pieces of art when the phone buzzed.  James informed her that Tina was on the line, so she quickly picked it up.  “Hey Tee, what’s up? I only have like two minutes to spare. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just want to check in. And I wanted to hear your voice.”</p><p>Bette smiled. “Aww, well I love hearing your voice too.”</p><p>“Were you able to get a hold of Kit to ask about Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“No, not yet. I figured she was working today and I would just call her on my way home from work. But I will call her, I promise.”</p><p>“Okay baby, sounds good. Did you eat the lunch I gave you?”</p><p>“Yes! It was delicious. Thank you. I ate the whole thing!”</p><p>I had to admit, I loved making her little lunches and being able to take care of her. “I’m so glad you liked it.”</p><p>Bette looked up to find James handing her a message concerning a VIP on hold.  “Sorry to cut you off Tee but I have to run. I’ll see you tonight baby, okay?’</p><p>“Sounds good, bye babe. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too Tee.”</p><p>The last four hours of the day passed rather quickly for Bette, and it was time to pack up her things and head home.   She shut the lights off and told James to call it a day.  On the way home, Bette called Kit about Thanksgiving.</p><p>“Hey baby girl, what’s up?”</p><p>“Hey Kit, nothing much. Just driving home from work.”</p><p>“Yeah get home to that pretty girl of yours.”</p><p>“Ha, yeah I’m trying. The reason I called is to see if you were still coming over my house for<br/>
Thanksgiving.”</p><p>“You know, I was wondering about that. Usually we talk about it quite early in the month. But seeing as it’s only two weeks away and I still didn’t hear from you, I assumed you and Tina were doing something on your own this year.”</p><p>“What?  Of course you would be a part of Thanksgiving, you always have been.”</p><p>“Well, I knew this year could certainly be different where Tina is living with you. I can understand wanting to be alone your first holiday together.”</p><p>“That isn’t what Thanksgiving is about Kit.  Of course I want you with us.  Tina has decorated the house with his autumn and harvest theme. I was a little skeptical in the beginning but I have to say, she did a really beautiful job.”</p><p>Kit was shocked. “You let Tina decorate and, like...move your stuff around?”</p><p>“Ha! Very funny. But yes, I did. She did a great job too! So…is that a yes?”</p><p>“Of course I’ll be there. I’ll make a little something-something for dessert. Just us three gals?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence from Bette’s end. She knew how her sister felt about Melvin and what the holidays brought when he was a part of them.</p><p>“Bette?”</p><p>“Um, no, Dad is coming too...”</p><p>“Ah, daddy dearest. Course he is.”</p><p>Bette paused a moment.  “I hope that means you’re still coming.”</p><p>“Of course! Shit, I’m not going to let that man keep me away from my baby sister and TINA’S cooking.”</p><p>Bette released a sigh of relief. “Okay good. I’m picking him up at the airport Wednesday late afternoon and he will be staying in the guest room.”</p><p>“Wait, hold up. He is staying with you…AND Tina? Oh baby girl don’t you dare tell me you’re making Tina stay somewhere else for that man-“</p><p>Bette cut Kit off, “No Kit! Tina is staying in HER home with me. I told Dad...about Tina and I?”</p><p>”You did? Dang girl, I didn’t think you had it in you. And what did he have to say? Not that it matters because you’re happy and that’s what matters.”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t take it too well. I don’t know what will happen. He was angry.” I gripped the steering wheel harder.  “I just hope he doesn’t disappear.”</p><p>“Bette, no matter how many ill thoughts I have towards that man, I don’t think he is going to leave your life. But whatever you do, don’t compromise your own life to make him happy.”</p><p>“You don’t understand. It’s diff-“</p><p>“Bette, I’m not going to debate this with you. You and Melvin have your own thing going on and that’s your business, but please do not compromise your relationship with Tina over him.  If you are sitting here thinking of how you can balance pleasing him AND being with Tina?  Girrrrrl…you are going to set yourself up for a lot of stress.  You must put your own life, your own happiness, your own choices before any of his expectations of you.”</p><p>“Logically I know you are right…but emotionally…it is hard.  I’m doing my best.”</p><p>“Okay.  Just please…don’t blow it with Tina over him.  It isn’t worth it.”</p><p>Bette struggled with discussing Melvin with Kit.   Melvin had a very different relationship with Kit than he did with Bette.  Kit was more wild and carefree.  She walked to the beat of her drummer and Melvin never had the grip on Kit like he had on Bette.  Another aspect was the fact that Melvin had cheated on Kit’s mother when he got involved with Bette’s mother.  Both women looked at this man from different lens and experiences.  When Bette’s mother left them, it was Melvin who stayed to continue being the parent in Bette’s life.</p><p>“Now, back to the good stuff. What time are we eating?”</p><p>“Um…Tina said she should have everything done around 2 or 2:30. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me baby sis. Now you go get home to Tina and I’ll talk to you soon.”</p><p>“Alright, bye Kit, love you.”</p><p>“Love you too sis.”</p><p>#</p><p>Tina and Bette spent the next few weeks putting more of Tina’s things away from storage, buy a few items for the table arrangement, and attempting to stay in tune with one another. It was the day before Thanksgiving and Bette had still not heard from her father since the last time they spoke that night.</p><p>“Hey Bette, what time will you be home tonight? I want to go food shopping before all the good stuff is taken,” I called from the kitchen as I was preparing a salad for Bette’s lunch. She was still in the bathroom getting ready. As I was cutting up little pieces of chicken, I heard her phone start to buzz. By the time I wiped my hands to get the phone to give it to her, it already went to voicemail.</p><p>“Hey Tee, did you say something?” Bette asked as she walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, what time will you be home tonight?”</p><p>“I should be done around 2 or 3. We’re still going food shopping right?”</p><p>“Yes we are. Your phone rang but I wasn’t able to get it in time to give it to you. Oh and here is your lunch. Eat it this time!”  </p><p>Bette gave Tina a kiss then grabbed her purse, briefcase, and her lunch and headed for the door to go to work.  “Oh Tee, if you look in the cabinet above the microwave, I left the Thanksgiving menu taped to the door! Make a shopping list for that!  I love you!” Bette shut the door and was off to the gallery.</p><p>#</p><p>I walked over to the kitchen cabinet to find a small booklet taped to the back of the door as she told me. I opened the booklet to find pages of different recipes with pictures, descriptions and order.<br/>
“Wow. Easter....Mother’s Day...Birthday....Here we are, Thanksgiving. Damn Bette, a menu for every holiday, huh?” I said to myself flipping through the little book. She had the whole menu mapped out from appetizers, to drinks, to entrees, all the way to desserts. Each dish was listed with ingredients and serving sizes. I knew Bette was OCD and liked to control things sometimes but, was this too much? She doesn’t even have a green bean casserole on here? How can you do thanksgiving without marshmallows all over the sweet potatoes? Not even sausage gravy?</p><p>Meanwhile in the car, Bette picked up her phone and listened to her message missed from earlier.</p><p>“Hello Bette, it’s your father. I have made arrangements for a car to pick me up from the airport and take me to my hotel. I will be staying at the Hilton. You can leave a message for me there for the time I should be arriving at your home for Thanksgiving dinner.”  </p><p>Bette held her phone in her hand for a minute in disbelief of what she just heard. After a moment passed, she threw her phone on the passenger seat. “The fuck?” Bette yelled to herself as she was pulling into the gallery. She grabbed her phone and dialed Tina while walking into work.</p><p>“Hey babe. You okay? Did you forget something?”</p><p>“No I’m not okay. I just got a calling from my father. He’s staying at a hotel Tina. A hotel! Like, what the fuck? He’s supposed to stay with us and he tells me the DAY before?” Bette continued to yell into the phone until Tina interrupted.</p><p>“Babe, babe, babe. Slow down. Did he say why he was going to stay at a hotel?”</p><p>“No Tina, he didn’t. Just that a car was taking him there. I took off of work this afternoon to go shopping and to pick him up. I don’t get it!”</p><p>I paused briefly thinking of what to say to not upset her even more.  “Bette, it might be because he has to catch an early flight the next day and just didn’t want to bother you,” I said, attempting to calm her mind.</p><p>“Oh right Tina. And nothing to do with the fact that I told him we are together and then he doesn’t speak to me for weeks?” Bette fired right back.</p><p>“Well, if that were the case, don’t you think he would have canceled his trip all together?”</p><p>“Yeah, well-“</p><p>“Well nothing. He is still coming. Maybe he doesn’t want to stay here because he doesn’t want to see it rubbed in his face. Who know’s. I told you it would take time and it’s going to. If you want him to accept this, it has to be on his own timeline and pace. You can’t rush him.”</p><p>Bette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew Tina was right. If he was really upset with her, he would have canceled all together.  “You’re right, you’re right. I know you’re right.” Bette said as she walked into her office, waving at James to follow her.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now go do what you have to do and hurry home.”</p><p>“Thank you. Oh, did you find the list?” Bette said motioning James to sit down as she was pulling her things out of her briefcase.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. It’s very...thorough.” I was not about to make a huge deal out of her detailed menu, at least not now.</p><p>Bette pulled her laptop from her bag and powered it up.  “Can you make a list from it?  </p><p>“I’ll do my best,” I said as I opened my iPad to check my emails.</p><p>“I know you will. Talk to you later. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too babe. Bye”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  We both thank you so much for reading and especially for commenting.  Now, just keep in mind that we are writing this as we keep in mind how Melvin STILL was when he interacted with Tina in S2.  While we would love for him to be embracing Tina and loving on her, it would be very out of sync with where the series had picked up.  We did add a few alternative things in this story - like Peggy coming in so soon and all, but Melvin is Melvin unfortunately.    Also, we are looking towards how when Bette and Tina sat with Dan Foxworthy in S1, he made mention of their sexual relationship being shitty going on 3 years.  In that scene, Bette kind of defends that with intimacy doesn't have to be about sex.  Our theory is that Bette was the one who was actually less interested and pulling back. Moreover, we also feel that between the two, Bette's use of sex wasn't always about pleasure, but a coping mechanism to try to fix things in their relationship, to ease her stress, to in some ways even control in bed what she couldn't elsewhere.   So, in this chapter you will see Tina as having already developed an understanding of a pattern of behavior with Bette and how when things are chaotic at work, or she feels less in control, Tina knows that sex is a means of Bette finding relaxation and she is more than willing to surrender herself to Bette's needs.   We feel at some point, this dynamic may have changed a bit...but that will be addressed later.   Hope you enjoy!  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 73 </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe we are almost done.” Bette said, crossing the last item off of the grocery list I made. </p><p>“I told you it goes by quicker with two people doing the shopping.” I shot her a wink as I pulled the cart behind a few people waiting to grab some fresh cream from the dairy fridge.</p><p>“It definitely does.  This used to take me quite a while to get done.  It’s much better shopping together,” Bette said offering a smile.</p><p>“It’s good we got here in the afternoon. In a few hours, when everyone gets out of work, this place will be mobbed,” I said glancing over the checkout area which was already forming some lines.</p><p>“Thank god we had a lot of the stuff we needed at home. So, what did you think of the menu?” Bette asked.</p><p>“I was going to ask you about it this morning, but thought against it after seeing the mood you were in.”</p><p>“I was not in a mood.” Bette defended before continuing. “Thought against what?”</p><p>I let out a sigh and checked out the menu once more. “It’s just...this menu is so specific. And you’re missing all the good stuff.”</p><p>Bette raised an eyebrow and took the menu from my hands. “What do you mean missing the good stuff?  A lot of thought went into this menu. It’s perfect. Look, it has everything you need from the salad to the side dishes to the-“</p><p>“Yeah but there are things that I’ve grown up with that aren’t on there. Like, how can you have a Thanksgiving without fresh homemade cranberry sauce, or biscuits and gravy, and sweet potatoes?”</p><p>“Tee, we have so much food already.  Those things aren’t necessary with all of the other stuff I have on here.”</p><p>“Maybe not to you Bette, but I think they are important.” I folded my arms as I prepared for what I felt would be a moment where I needed to defend my opinion or feelings on the matter.</p><p>“I mean…sweet potatoes?  We will already have mashed.”</p><p>“That isn’t the point.”</p><p>“I mean, there’s only going to be four people Tee.  It’s such a small gathering.  Having two different potatoes is just…”  Bette looked at the folded arms and arched brow.  </p><p>“The issues is that you didn’t ask.  You just took for granted that I would like everything on your menu.  Bette, it should be our menu now.”</p><p>The brunette was starting to see what Tina was trying to insinuate.  “Tee...do you want to add something to the menu?” A smile started to form on the corner of Bette’s mouth.</p><p>My eyes widened a bit, shocked by the possibility of Bette Porter actually willing to make a change in her routine and let me add something to her perfect Thanksgiving menu.  “Maybe…just one or two things...” I bit my lip anxious for a response.</p><p>Bette chuckled slightly at the cute expressive face staring back at her.  “Okay Tee. Are you able to quickly grab the ingredients while I stay in line?”</p><p>I literally jumped for joy and kissed before kissing her on the lips. “Yes-yes! I will be right back.” I left to gather the ingredients I needed for a few more side dishes.</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched Tina rush off to the appropriate isles, holding their place in line until she returned.</p><p>I made it back to Bette with an armful of items, which seemed to surprise her.  “What? This is me holding back on how many things I could have added to the dinner menu had I actually been asked.”</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“It’s true though.”</p><p>Bette forced a half smile as she realized that she hadn’t really asked Tina what she would like added to their Thanksgiving meal.  “I’m sorry Tee.  I just have been so routine with this over the years, that I … well I didn’t really think.”</p><p>I knew that Bette wasn’t doing anything malicious, and it was true that she was a very systemic woman and so organized that she often didn’t wander too far from her routine.   “Babe, I know you didn’t mean anything by it, and I know this is still new to you, considering someone else in your life.”</p><p>“It is new, but I obviously need to work on this.”</p><p>‘Yes, you do, but I’m here to help.”  Tina started to place the items from the cart onto the belt.  “And…you are lucky I am patient.”</p><p>Bette handed her a few items from the basket while she placed it on the belt.  “I suppose the best thing about Thanksgiving is the leftovers afterwards.  We can give some to Kit to take home as well.”</p><p>“Exactly!  It’s going to be a terrific dinner and holiday.  I can just feel it.”</p><p>Bette wasn’t as positive as Tina.  She worried about her father and how he was going to react to Tina now that she was in a relationship.   He had only nice things to say about her when he thought of her as being Bette’s assistant, but her lover and companion was a whole different thing.</p><p>Once the groceries were paid for, we made our way home.  The drive was filled with a little more silence than I would have liked.  “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why?”</p><p>“You seem a little quiet.  Is anything wrong?”</p><p>“No.”  Bette tightened her grip on the steering wheel subconsciously, but it was something I noticed.</p><p>“Bette…”</p><p>Bette looked over.  “What?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Tee…nothing.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s nothing.  Why aren’t you talking to me?”</p><p>“It isn’t you. I’m just thinking of work, and how tomorrow is going to go…you know…the meal and all.  I’m hoping that Kit behaves herself with Daddy…”</p><p>She didn’t have to verbalize it.  I knew she was worried about how Melvin and I were going to interact.  I was going to be on my best behavior and have the patience of a saint.  If anyone was going to be the problem, it wasn’t going to be me.  However, even though I could reassure Bette over and over, I knew that her concerns were likely about her father, and if he did push too far, that she knew she was going to have to go head to head with him, which was something she didn’t do, or perhaps never had done.  I just prayed that the day would go smooth and without any glitches.</p><p>Once we got home, we put the groceries away and sat on the sofa with a glass of wine.   I had lit some candles, helping to create a calm ambience.    We both kicked off our shoes and cuddled close on the sofa.  </p><p>I played with this one curl that framed her face.  I always seemed to find this one among all her curls.  The shampoo and conditioner she used made her hair so silky, and sometimes I often wondered if I was playing with her hair to comfort her, or to comfort myself.  Either way, I enjoyed feeling how silky it was as the curl lingered around my finger.  “You feeling a little better tonight?’</p><p>“I don’t know.  I don’t like change very much, and this has thrown me off a bit.”</p><p>“I know it has.”</p><p>“I just don’t see why he had to take such a strong position on this.  Did he honestly think we were going to be kissing in front of him and rubbing it in his face?”</p><p>“Babe, I don’t know your father well enough to answer that.  I imagine where you were so hesitant to tell him about your sexuality, that you already know his discomfort exists.   I know that you and I would not be doing anything to rub it in his face, but the simple fact while he is sleeping in the guest room, he is fully aware his daughter is in bed with a woman in the next.  It can be too much so soon.  You only just told him about your sexuality.  He needs time to digest that.”</p><p>Bette shook her head.  “He is making me feel like I should be ashamed of who I am.”</p><p>“No one can make you feel anything without your permission.  So, don’t give him that permission or control to do so.  I know you want to please your father so much, but it can’t come at the expense of your happiness.”</p><p>“But part of it is impacting my happiness Tee by his lack of acceptance.”</p><p>I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  For whatever reason, Melvin’s acceptance of Bette as a whole was so ingrained in her, that her emotions were directly impacted by his approval or disapproval.  This wasn’t something that would change overnight, I could tell that much.    “I’m sorry that this is taking such a toll on you.  We can…we can be extra careful around him tomorrow…”</p><p>Bette was torn.  She didn’t want to have to walk on eggshells, and certainly didn’t want to have to censor how she or Tina acted or what they said in front of him.  She loved this woman, and it was angering her that she felt this pressure to have to conform to Melvin’s expectations.    “We shouldn’t have to Tee…he’s such a…bigot sometimes.”</p><p>I continued to play with her hair as I listened to her vent about her father.  I continued to offer as much support as I could, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about how this holiday would play out.  The last thing I wanted was for Bette to be hurt or disappointed any further by her father.  The truth was, I felt a sense of responsibility where I was the one to push her to come out.  She knew her father better than I, and perhaps I should have waited a little longer for him to get used to me first.  I suppose, either way, it had to come out if we were going to keep with tradition and have Thanksgiving at Bette’s place because I was now here and he would have learned about that anyway.</p><p>That night we went to bed, and my goal was to make her feel better.  One way that I knew I could attain a certain level of contentment was when we had sex.  There were times when she had come home all tuned up from work, sex was a way she could let go, release stress and even feel like she was in control when she was facing unusual stressors.  I willingly offered my body as a way for her to attain a release that she needed, and for me it was often times the best sex we had.  It was a pattern that was quickly established, and after any intimacy we shared, Bette would be more calm, relaxed, and typically would fall asleep much easier than if she was trying to allow sleep to take over naturally.  </p><p>When we got to the bedroom, Bette had opened her dresser drawer to pull out some sleepwear when I came up behind her.  I kissed her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist.   “How about you forego putting clothes on tonight?” I whispered near her ear.</p><p>Bette paused in front of the dresser, feeling the warm breath tantalize her ear as her hair tickled the lobe.  She closed her eyes as she felt her heart rate start to increase.   Slowly she turned to face the blonde.    Her eyes settling on the hazel ones that locked with hers.  “Tee…I’m not really in the—“  </p><p>Bette’s words were muffled by the kiss that Tina placed on them.  “Let’s make you feel better.”   I slipped my hands along both sides of her face and brought my lips back to hers with more intention.  It took a little coercion, but eventually she parted her lips, giving my tongue permission to engage with hers.  I felt her express a strong sigh against my mouth, which was that sign that always came when she was ready to surrender herself.  I smiled inside, knowing that once I could get past that initial barrier, she was completely mine.</p><p>As we tried hard to maintain contact with our lips, I reached down and unbuttoned her blouse slowly, allowing my fingernails to graze her skin as I went down the front of her body.   My hands slid up and down the side of her until I reached for the top and gently eased her top off her shoulders.  She allowed it to fall to the ground with ease, and then both she and I quickly discarded the rest of our clothes.</p><p>Her hands grabbed my face and behind my neck as her lips dominated my own, walking me backwards to the bed.  The intensity was strong, and I knew that all the anguish, anger, disappointment and more that she was feeling was going to be expressed in her ravishing my body.   As always, I knew I was in for some of the best sex Bette Porter had to offer.  When she had to blow off steam, or work through some difficult emotions, there was an intensity and force about her that surpassed anything else.</p><p>When the back of my legs touched the mattress, I felt her bring my body down to it soon after.  Her mouth was all over my neck, nipping, biting, sucking, licking…you name it, she was doing it.  I eased back and though I felt incredibly exposed, her naked body on top of me was a source of comfort.  Her firm nipples were pressed against my own chest, and I was certain she could feel how hard my own were against her skin.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bette uttered as she worked that place just under my ear that drove me crazy.</p><p>Jesus…Be…Be…”  I could hardly express myself for she had taken my breath away the moment she focused on that one spot.   I desperately wanted her to go right for my pussy, but I knew she had to do it her way, and be the one dominating things tonight.</p><p>“Shhh…” Bette admonished as she used her tongue to trace a wet path to my breast.</p><p>“Please,” I begged. “I need you.”</p><p>Bette didn’t wait too long to take my rock hard nipple into her mouth and roll her tongue around the tip. My God it felt so good.  I arched my chest upwards as my fingers weaved through her long hair. “Baby you feel so good.”</p><p>Her hand drifted between our bodies until I felt her start to tease my pubic bone and my landing strip that I always kept carefully groomed.  When her fingers spread my lips and then framed my clit, I gasped, for the sensation was both welcomed yet unexpected at the same time.</p><p>Her fingers started to scissor my already swollen clit, and with that it created a flood of pleasure that started to ripple through my body.  “Bette…God…wh..what are you…”   I couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out before her fingers suddenly entered me.  Her thrusts were deep and firm.  This wasn’t making love, not in the least.  She was fucking me with that high level of intensity that she sometimes did, and my body was loving every minute of her dominance.  My fingernails dug into her back as my moans and whimpers filled the air.   </p><p>The sweat that formed on my forehead caused my some of my hair to stick to it.  I wasn’t doing any of the work, and my body felt like it was on fire.  The moment Bette brought her face from my neck, I could see the beads of sweat having formed on her face and her hair doing the same as my own.   My hips started to grind into her hand as she continued to fuck me hard and release the inner frustrations and upset that she had been feeling about her father.  I couldn’t do much to help, except render my body to her and allow her the control that was currently lost.     </p><p>“Oh… God Bette…” I cried as I felt my center tighten.  I could feel her fingers pushing through the walls that gripped them as she continued her mission to make me cum.   The moment I felt the pleasure build to the point it was ready to roll into a thunderous orgasm, I felt her bite my neck a little harder than normal.  “Fuck!”  I came hard, and the moans that roared from me were primal, and my breathing was intense.</p><p>Bette’s body buckled, half on Tina’s and half on the bed.  She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.  There wasn’t much left for her to feel, which meant Melvin Porter wasn’t taking up any space right now, and for her that was a time of peace.   It was what Tina had hoped to achieve, and her mission was a success.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!  How appropriate that Thanksgiving dinner is lining up with our very own holiday here in the U.S.   From us to you, we hope that all of you will enjoy the holiday, and will make the best of it.  We know that these are unusual times that we are living during, and this holiday may be quite different from previous years due to COVID.  Stay safe, and remember that even during the darkest times, there is always something to be thankful for.   We just may get another chapter out tomorrow, which will include their actual meal with Melvin!   Stay tuned...  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 74</p><p> </p><p>THANKSGIVING DAY</p><p>The next morning, I woke before Bette and watched her sleep.  She looked so peaceful in the morning before the stress and chaos of each day slowly stole that peace away from her.  I would give anything to wrap her in bubble wrap and protect the outside world from penetrating through and wearing her down.  It was in these early hours when she was most refreshed that I enjoyed being in the moment with her.</p><p>About another 30 minutes went by when the alarm on Bette’s phone sounded and caused her to stir.  I reached across her body to her nightstand to silence it.  </p><p>“Wh…what time is it?”  Bette uttered.</p><p>“It’s 8am.  Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>“Did I. How about you?”</p><p>“I did.  How could I not, after the way you put me to bed?”</p><p>Bette turned on her side to face Tina.  “Good, I’m glad you slept well.  What time did you wake up?”</p><p>“About an hour ago.”</p><p>“You should have woke me.”</p><p>“No, no I was actually just watching you sleep.  You were so peaceful.”  I started to play with her hair. “I like this…when you are relaxed, before the day steals you from me.”</p><p>Bette twisted her brows as her mouth did.  “What do you mean the day steals me?”</p><p>“I’m not talking about you having to physically be away for work, I’m talking about all this,” I motioned with my hand at what I attempted to convey as a serene presence. “Before rushing to get dressed for work, hitting the traffic, the stressful meetings, fires you have to put out…”</p><p>The brunette agreed that once her feet hit the floor, it was usually high speed until she got back home, and even then, she didn’t always have the ability to turn things off before she came through the front door.  “I know…I’m sorry Tee.  I hope my stress isn’t stressing you out too much.”</p><p>“No baby, it isn’t.”  I leaned forward and kissed her as my hand gently framed her face. My tongue requested entry to her mouth, and soon started to engage with hers.   “Mmm…” I moaned against her mouth as I felt the heat between us intensify.  I shifted myself forward so I was half on her body.</p><p>“T..Tee..”  Bette pulled her head to the side, which prompted Tina to start to kiss her neck.   “Tee…”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“We really need to get up.”</p><p>“Shhh…” I continued down to her collarbone.  </p><p>“Luv...”  Bette gently lifted Tina’s chin from her.  </p><p>“What?  What’s wrong?”</p><p>“We have a lot of important things to do today.”</p><p>“Okay, but this is important too.” I placed some small kisses back on her neck.</p><p>This time Bette pulled away more abruptly.  “I really need to get that turkey going or we aren’t going to eat on time.”</p><p>I dropped my head to her shoulder.  “Bette, do you realize how many times you do this?”</p><p>“Do what?  Stuff a turkey?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly.  This...this shutting me down when it comes time for me to please you…to make love to you.”</p><p>“Tina that’s not true, I don’t shut you down…at least not a lot.”<br/>
I couldn’t help but express a sudden gasp aloud.  “What?”</p><p>“I don’t.”  Bette put her legs over the side of the bed. “We will have plenty of time tonight, okay? Right now we need to get a head start on the cooking.”</p><p>I watched as she walked to the dresser and started to grab some underwear and clothes. I shook my head in disbelief.  I honestly wished I had started to write it down to keep track because it was becoming more and more common.  I knew that now was not the time to push this, but I made a mental note to come back to it later. I threw some clothes on and went to the kitchen where I prepared a quick breakfast and some coffee to enjoy before the house turned into chaos with cooking and setting the table.</p><p>“Babe, come join me on the deck. I’ll put those dishes away later.”</p><p>“But Tina, later we-“</p><p>I cut her off and tapped my hand on the lounge chair next to me. “It’s only a few minutes. Bring your coffee and come sit with me. Please?”</p><p>Bette smiled and grabbed her coffee mug to join Tina on the back deck to sit by the pool. It was still early morning and the air was warm with a slight breeze.</p><p>“Looks like it will be a nice and sunny day at least, ”Bette said joining Tina in her lounge chair. </p><p>Even though the chair was a little small for us, I didn’t mind the closeness. I shifted my body and laid in between her legs with my head against her chest. “Mmm...this is nice,” Bette said before kissing the top of my head, and tightening her arms around me.</p><p>“It’s so peaceful. Can you believe, our first Thanksgiving together?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence from Bette. I imagined it had something to do with Melvin. As much as I knew how much she loved me and how proud she was that we are together, I also knew this argument with Melvin was taking a toll on her. A big one.</p><p>“Babe, I know it’s hard. Try to think positive and be patient. It will be okay. We’ll cook, make the house look beautiful, and try to have a nice evening.” I took a sip of my coffee and squeezed her forearm for reassurance.</p><p>A smile formed on Bette’s face as she took in what Tina was saying. “I know Tee. It will be great.”</p><p>We lay there for a bit in each other’s arms taking in the morning and evening that was about to come. No matter the craziness around us, we seemed to be each other’s home. True home. Nothing else mattered except for this moment.  </p><p>The moment didn’t last nearly as long as I would have liked, because before we knew it we were both in the kitchen with Thanksgiving dinner was underway. I was used to cooking in the kitchen alone. Bette was either still sleeping or at work while I cooked meals for us during the week. Even on the weekends, Bette usually allowed me to take control of the kitchen while she caught up on emails or was getting her things together for work for the following day. Today was a complete 180. I tried my best to follow the recipes she had listed on her menu, of which she had been watching my every move I made.  As the time passed, her criticizing my choices was beginning to get to me.</p><p>While the turkey was in the oven, I started to prepare the side dishes listed and the few others I wanted to make as well. I was glad Kit was making the dessert as it was one less thing I had to worry about. Bette was on the other side of the kitchen cutting up the vegetables for the green salad while I was taking the boiled yellow and sweet potatoes from the stove ready to mash. I already felt her eyes on the back of my head.</p><p>“Um...Tina...what are you doing?” I felt Bette’s hand rest on my shoulder as I started to mash the potatoes with a fork.</p><p>“What are you talking about Bette? I’m mashing the potatoes.” I could feel the tone in my voice rise as was my frustration.</p><p>“But Tina, we have a masher in the drawer over there. Why are you using a fork? That’s going to take forever.”</p><p>I closed my eyes and bit my tongue. I wanted this to be a smooth experience for the both of us but my patience was wearing thin. “Why does it matter? We already have most of the side dishes complete and I always do it this way.” I snapped back.</p><p>Bette walked over to the drawer and retrieved the masher to show me how it was done in the Porter household.  “This is how you do it Tina.” She took hold of the bowl and began mashing the potatoes herself.</p><p>I didn’t mean for the sigh to be as loud as it was, but it was loud enough for Bette to hear.</p><p>“What Tina? I’m trying to show you the right way to mash the potatoes. I have this for a reason. It should be used as such.”</p><p>“Fine Bette, then mash the potatoes.” I walked over to the salad prep to finish cutting up the vegetable she abandoned.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Bette was done mashing. The whole room was silent. I gathered the silverware that was piled in the kitchen and began to set the table.  Bette had followed me to the table with the wine glasses in her hand.</p><p>“Tina, come on. You can’t be mad at me for this.”  Bette placed the glasses down on the table.</p><p>“You know Bette, it probably wouldn’t have bothered me very much if you already weren’t critiquing me on every little thing I was cooking today.”</p><p>Bette raised a brow and crossed her arms. ‘That is not true. I was helping you.”</p><p>“Not like that Tina…you need to use the knife to level out the teaspoon…no Tina, you need to cut the bread smaller for the stuffing just like it shows in the picture…no Tina, the turkey goes in the oven like this…no Tina-“ I said in a mocking voice as Bette cut me off.</p><p>“Well was I wrong? I wrote the directions and recipes down in that book for a reason,” Bette said arranging each wine glass in front of the plates on the table.</p><p>“Have I not cooked for you before? When have you ever complained about too many spices in your dinner or that things were cut up too big when I made you lunch?”</p><p>“Thanksgiving is different Tina. There is just a right way to do things.”</p><p>The more I thought about it, I was beginning to believe this was more about impressing her father than anything else.  “Is it because...” I decided against the question.</p><p>“Because of what?” Bette asked.</p><p>“Nothing forget it.” I walked back into the kitchen to grab the Thanksgiving napkins we bought the week before. They were beautifully colored with bright orange and yellow and went with the centerpiece perfectly. I started to fold them so the silverware fit nicely inside of them.</p><p>“Ah...Tee,” Bette said from the dining room.</p><p>I looked up to see her staring at me.  I threw my arms up. “What Bette? What the hell am I doing wrong now?”</p><p>Bette’s response was interrupted by Kit’s entrance.</p><p>“Heyyyyy ladies.” Kit was holding two bags with the dessert and the other with two large bottles of wine.</p><p>We both turned to look at the door.  “Hi Kit,” we said in unison.</p><p>“Dang, I can feel the tension already. Melvin must be here somewhere.”</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes. “Don’t start Kit.”</p><p>“I’m not, I’m not. But what did I just walk in to?”</p><p>“Oh nothing, your sister was just about to tell me how SHE folds the napkins.”</p><p>“Oh you mean that weird way you were taught when you worked in a restaurant for, I don’t know, three weeks maybe? That way?”</p><p>“For your information, it was 6 weeks. And yes, THAT way. It’s the way we do it every year and it goes best with the décor,” Bette said taking one of the napkins I folded and refolded it to demonstrate.</p><p>I turned my head so she couldn’t see me roll my eyes as I walked towards the bedroom to change.</p><p>“Girl, what the hell are you doing?” Kit said as she assisted Bette in folding the napkins.</p><p>“Me? I’m not doing anything Kit.”</p><p>“Are you trying to test that girl’s patience? She has been more than patient with you and if you keep it up, she ain’t going to stick around for long.”</p><p>“I’m not trying to do anything. She knows how I am and how I like things done.”</p><p>“Oh baby sis, sometimes you just don’t see it. I know how particular you can get. But sometimes you need to tone it down a bit. Let other people try stuff they like.”</p><p>Bette knew Kit was right. She remained silent as she walked to the kitchen to put the pies Kit brought in the fridge.</p><p>“Look, all I’m saying is you need to at least try to give Tina some control around here. She obviously went all out to make this a special day for you.”</p><p>Bette looked around the room at all of the decorations they both put up to create a festive look for their home. She smiled and remembered the laughs and fun they had putting everything together.  “You know, Tina almost fell on her face over there standing on the chair trying to hang that orange garland.” She broke off in a slight laughter at the memory.</p><p>“I was standing behind her and she lost her footing and she slipped and landed in my arms as we fell back on the floor. God Kit, we laughed so hard.” Bette folded her arms and continued to smile as the lingering memory of a few days before consumed her mind.</p><p>“Go pour a glass of wine, walk into the bedroom, and give your girl a kiss. Maybe even an ‘I’m Sorry’?” Kit shot Bette a classic Porter look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving once again!  Now it is dinner time in the Kennard and Porter household, and good old Melvin is arriving.   Lets have some fun!  Enjoy ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 75</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but smile. She followed Kit’s instructions and looked for Tina in the bedroom.  “Tee?”<br/>Bette could hear some noises coming from the master bathroom. She walked over and stood in the doorway and watched as Tina finished putting on her light sweater.</p><p>“Jesus Bette! You scared me!” Tina had looked up and saw Bette’s reflection in the mirror in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry, I called out your name but I guess you didn’t hear me,” Bette said, holding out the glass of wine. “Peace offering?”</p><p>Tina smiled and took the glass of wine. “Thanks.” She took a small sip and put the glass down on the sink.</p><p>“You look beautiful Tee.” Bette smiled as she checked out her woman’s outfit up and down. “I wanted to...apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn’t mean to be so controlling. I’m just not used to...to…”</p><p>“Collaborating?” I finished her sentence taking another sip of my wine.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so. This is all very new to me.  I’m used to having things a certain way and I’m...trying to change that. I hope you’re not too mad.” Bette loosely folded her arms searching Tina’s face for an answer.</p><p>I smiled at her, handing over the glass of wine offering her a sip, which she took. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.  “I’m not mad. Just a little frustrated is all. I just want to have a nice evening together. Can we start over?”</p><p>Bette leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine as her free hand lingered around my waist. “God, I love you.” She looked at me a moment before pulling me in for another kiss.</p><p>“And I love you too Porter. Now get dressed and I’ll go help Kit set the rest of the table.” I took the wine glass from her then smacked her ass as she walked past me into the bathroom and I to the kitchen where I was greeted by Kit who had obviously been studying my face.</p><p>“Oooo girl, I know that smile.”</p><p>“Ha ha very funny. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you?” Kit questioned.</p><p>“I knew you had something to do with Bette apologizing,” I said, placing my wine glass in front of my place setting.</p><p>“Oh, that. Well, at least she listens sometimes. I’m glad you guys are okay. We need some happiness around here before Mr. Grumpypants gets here.”</p><p>It bothered me that Kit had such a rocky relationship with her father. I could tell how much it affected the dynamic between Bette and her, along with Kit’s changes in behavior whenever he was around. I took a hold of Kit’s hand.  “Try to have a nice time. I’m sure it’s tough. I don’t know him very well, but I think I know you well. And you know what? It’s his loss. We love you and we want you here. Don’t let him get to you.”</p><p>She squeezed my hand back in return. “My baby sis sure knows how to pick em. Just make sure you take your own advice. I don’t want that man getting under your skin too.” Kit walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.</p><p>About an hour passed by. The turkey was done and so was the rest of the food which we kept on warm. Bette, Kit and I stood around the kitchen island chatting about work and all of the drama that comes along with it while we waited for Bette’s dad to arrive.</p><p>“No way, in the bathroom stall?” Bette said to Kit placing a grape in her mouth.</p><p>“Oh yeah, in the men’s bathroom none the less. I could never have sex with someone in the bathroom. Let alone a men’s room.” Kit shook her head in disgust as she recalled the memory.</p><p>“Was she fired?” I said placing some more crackers on the plate.</p><p>“Ha! No one at the Planet ever gets fired.”</p><p>We all shared in laughter when we heard a car pull up to the house.</p><p>“That must be Daddy,” Bette said walking over to the front door to check.</p><p>Kit mouthed ‘Daddy’ to me mimicking Bette. I couldn’t help but laugh silently.</p><p>“Hi Daddy,” Bette said as she opened the door.</p><p>“Hello Bette. Are you going to let me in?”</p><p>“Sure. Sorry.” Bette stood aside and opened the door further, allowing her father more room to enter.</p><p>Melvin started to remove his jacket, which prompted Bette to quickly help him.  “Here, let me get that for you.”</p><p>Bette took hold of Melvin’s jacket and placed it over the back of the sofa.</p><p>“Looks nice in here Bette. Did you hire a decorator?” Melvin said looking around the room at the harvest decor.</p><p>Bette smiled proudly at how beautiful the décor was.  “No actually, Tina did it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Melvin said under his breath.</p><p>“Well, not all of it. Bette helped me pick a lot out and helped me decorate it. I’m glad you like it Melvin. It’s nice to see you again.” I forced a smile feeling slightly awkward.</p><p>“Hello Miss Kennard. Are you enjoying your stay?”</p><p>I looked over at Bette, confused at his remark.</p><p>“Um, yeah. It’s a beautiful house. I always tell Bette that.”</p><p>”Well she worked hard for it,” Melvin said as he walked passed me to sit at the table.  He obviously had his own spot.  “I’ll have my usual Bette. You did buy my special red wine, didn’t you?”</p><p>“No Melvin, I brought the wine this time. I hope Merlot is okay,” Kit said with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Hello Katie. Do I have a choice?”</p><p>“That’s all I could afford,” Kit said as she handed the bottle to Bette.</p><p>“Well if you finished school and got a better job than playing music in a garage or being a waitress...”</p><p>“Daddy come on. Can we please try to get along for one evening?” Bette asked as she poured wine into Melvin’s glass.</p><p>Neither one of them said a word, and instead just resumed what they were doing.</p><p>“I’ll grab the rest of the food,” I whispered in Bette’s ear as Kit trailed behind me.</p><p>“Shit, I try so hard not to hate that man. I really do. I don’t know how long I can bite my tongue for.”</p><p>I rubbed her back for reassurance. “I know Kit. Just keep trying. Sit next to me and let Bette sit next to Melvin. I think we will all be safer that way. Here, you take the potatoes and I’ll take the turkey. The bread and butter is already on the table next to the salad.”</p><p>Once we brought those things to the table, we grabbed the rest of the food and took our seats. We took turns passing around bowls so everyone could take a little bit of everything.</p><p>“Well Bette, I must say. You have outdone yourself with this cooking. It’s even better than last year.” Melvin took another bite of turkey mixed with some potatoes.</p><p>“I honestly can’t take all of the credit…or any of the credit actually. Tina cooked the turkey herself. I helped with the potatoes…” Bette looked over at Tina who shot her a look followed by a roll of the eyes and a smile. “…and the gravy...oh and the salad. Tina pretty much did everything else.” Bette reached over Kit to take another scoop of the sweet potatoes.</p><p>“Girrrl, I can definitely start to get used to your cooking around here.  You really know what you’re doing Tina,” Kit chimed in, giving Tina a wink and a smile.</p><p>“Thank you guys, I’m glad everything came out to your liking,” I said taking a sip of Merlot and stealing a quick glance at Melvin.</p><p>“I have to say everything is made well Miss. Kennard.”</p><p>Kit, Bette and I all looked at each other wondering where these compliments were coming from. I had hoped he was willing to put things aside for one night, for Bette’s sake and perhaps he was.</p><p>“Thank you Melvin. Would you like some more stuffing?”</p><p>“No thank you, I would like some more turkey though.”</p><p>A few minutes had passed while Bette and Melvin shared stories about their work and the difficulties of constantly having to travel.</p><p>“Do you have to travel for your job Miss. Kennard?”</p><p>“Me? No, not at the moment. I have in the past. I only just recently came here to stay about a year or so ago.”</p><p>“What made you stay?” Melvin asked as Bette poured him some more wine. Bette knew what the answer was and wanted to stay away from the topic of Eric.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she Daddy? California is a great place to make a life. Especially in this line of business,” Bette said.</p><p>Melvin looked at Bette. “It’s also expensive in this area.”  He then returned to Tina. “And you have been alone all of this time Miss. Kennard?”</p><p>Bette and I looked at each other. I figured this would come up sooner or later, so might as well get it out.<br/>“No, I moved here with my boyfriend at the time because he got a job opportunity out here in California. I found a job at Alphaville shortly after.”</p><p>“Oh, boyfriend. Where is he tonight?” Melvin said as he folded his hands on the table, showing how clearly he was resisting the notion that Tina was now romantically involved with his daughter. </p><p>“Well Melvin, obviously that relationship is over since she is with your daughter now,” Kit said giving him a Porter look he knew all too well.</p><p>“I was simply asking a question Katie.”</p><p>“No you weren’t, you were being rude and—“</p><p>“Kit, it’s okay. Tina can speak for herself,” Bette jumped in trying to keep the tension down.</p><p>“Yes she can,” I chimed in. “We broke up and I started seeing Bette. Things went well and Bette and I decided to move in together,” I said, also folding my hands on the table.</p><p>“I don’t see how you both decided to move in together, when you clearly moved into my daughter’s home.”</p><p>Bette placed her hand on her forehead.  “Daddy, this made the most – “  Bette stopped talking when Melvin pushed his chair back from the table.  “Where are you going?”</p><p>Melvin let out a long breath. “Excuse me.” He stood from the table and walked towards the bathroom then gently closed the door.</p><p>Bette whipped her head around.  “Kit, do you have to be so sarcastic with him? What is your problem?”</p><p>“What is my problem? He is practically interrogating your girl asking her why she isn’t with a man, why she basically moved into your place and you’re just going to let him?”</p><p>“Guys, guys. Don’t let this get out of hand. Can we please just drop it and stay away from these topics all together?”  I too stood up and brought the empty wine bottle in the kitchen and set it behind the sink. </p><p>Bette walked into the kitchen to grab the other bottle Kit had brought, leaving Kit in the dining room alone.</p><p>“Babe...I’m sorry. I just, I didn’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Bette, it’s fine. He needs time. I don’t want to rub it in his face any more than you do,” I said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. I knew this was stressing her out and I didn’t want to add to it. Was it bothering me a little?  Sure it was, but to tell Bette in this moment would only make matters more difficult, and that isn’t how I wanted our first holiday to feel.</p><p>“Oh no.” Bette and I said to each other as we heard raised voices from the other room.</p><p>“No Melvin, you can’t just do that. Not in her own home.  She has a name you know…her name is Tina.  You need to show some respect to her AND her girlfriend,” Kit said raising her hands as she yelled. </p><p>“Respect? You wouldn’t even know respect if it was shown right in front of you!”</p><p>“Daddy…Kit. What is going on?” Bette said standing in between them.</p><p>“Oh just Melvin being the typical bigot that he is.”</p><p>“Now that’s real rich Katie.”</p><p>I cut both of them off,  “Kit, can I see you in the kitchen? Now!” Kit was taken aback by how firm I was being. She followed me through the kitchen and onto the back deck.  “Kit, come on. I know you’re upset. I’m upset too. But this is between Bette and her father. Clearly neither one of them are ready to face this head on just yet. I don’t want this to be more stressful on Bette than it already is.”</p><p>“I can’t stand that she doesn’t see how he is! I can’t stand that she just lets him speak however he wants to whomever he wants. And she thinks he is doing nothing wrong.”</p><p>“I know. But it’s not bothering me. I’m just ignoring his comments. If it’s not getting to me, don’t let it get to you. I appreciate the gesture. I do. I would rather peace tonight.”  I certainly wasn’t about to let Kit know that some things were bothering me, because the wine along with her already tense interaction with Melvin would only be a recipe for disaster.</p><p>“Okay. Okay, I will try.”</p><p>“Let’s go help Bette clear the table so we can dig into that dessert that you made.” I gave her a wink and we walked back into the house. Bette and I looked at each other and I gave her a wink as well, assuring her that the situation was handled.</p><p>“Look Daddy, she made your favorite pie. I hope you saved room for dessert,” Bette said as Melvin sat in the living room digesting dinner.</p><p>“I think I did, Bette,” Melvin responded getting up to return to the kitchen.</p><p>Kit and I cleared the table while Melvin took a seat, waiting for the coffee to be made and the dessert to be placed at the table.  He asked me some more questions about my job at Alphaville and if I had intentions to move up in the company. When desert was finished, Melvin moved to the living room and sat on the sofa while Kit and I made our way to the kitchen to give Melvin and Bette some time to mingle before he eventually had to leave. I had packed some left over food in a small container for Melvin to take with him.</p><p>“I’m glad you have a microwave in your hotel room Daddy. Tina made this for you to take,” she said handing him the plastic container.</p><p>“Thank you Miss. Kennard. Good luck with your work,” Melvin said putting on his jacket.</p><p>“You’re welcome Melvin. Please have a safe trip home.”</p><p>Bette followed her father out the front door and to the cab where she helped him settle before she came back into the house.</p><p>“Well, that was interesting.” Kit said to Bette as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>“I’m just glad he came Kit.”</p><p>“I am too baby girl, but you gotta learn to set some boundaries with that man.” Kit brought the empty pie plate to the sink to be washed.</p><p>Bette gave Tina a smile hoping she wasn’t too upset with how the night turned out. Although there wasn’t too much fighting, Bette was still upset at how Tina was treated and how she felt she wasn’t able to stand up for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!   Well here we are, finally getting this chapter pulled together.  We hope you like it.  These two lovebirds and their first Thanksgiving...well it didn't go too bad now did it?  Thanks for reading and always enjoy the comments too ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 76</p><p>						#</p><p>Alice, Dana and Shane all celebrated Thanksgiving together.  It was their usual tradition if they didn’t have anywhere else to go, or simply chose not to go home and spend it with family.  It was far less organized than how Bette orchestrated the holiday dinner, but while simple it was far more relaxed as well.</p><p>As the girls started to pick at the remnants left behind on their plates, having stuffed as much food as possible into their bellies, Alice looked at her Facebook and bust out laughing.  “Oh. My. God!”</p><p>Dana looked over. “What?”</p><p>“What is it now?” Shane questioned.  “You’re such a drama queen.”</p><p>Alice was laughing so hard, she couldn’t attempt to even explain.  She simply raised her phone and showed Dana first, who in turn showed Shane.  It was a Facebook post Tina had made with a photo of plates in the dishwasher and a post that read, “Who else rearranges the dirty dishes in the dishwasher after someone else has already loaded it?”</p><p>“Porter must be driving that poor girl crazy!” Alice exclaimed once Dana had the phone.</p><p>“Oh shit,” was all Dana could offer.</p><p>Shane scratched her head and shook it.  “Damn…looks like I need to pay Bette a visit and see how things are going.”</p><p>“See how things are going?  They are fucking going miserably Shane,” Alice responded.  “I mean, who really does do that?  Tina must have loaded the dishwasher, and because it wasn’t symmetrical or however Bette wanted it, then she did it over.”</p><p>“Look it’s a big deal for Bette to have someone living with her.  Sure, she’s 30 and all, but she has never lived with someone, nor have they lived with her.  I think it is harder to have them live with her because her home has always been her home.  When you move into someone else’s place, a lot of the routine and pattern is established and the person moving in adjusts a lot more to it.” Shane reasoned.</p><p>Alice sighed.  “Uh-huh, like Bette would adjust to however Tina had things if it was the other way around…fat chance.”</p><p>Dana folded her arms and sat back in her chair.  “I don’t know, I think it is still pretty new for both of them.  I mean, even though Tina was living with Eric, I imagine living with a guy is different.  Most times they don’t care that much about decorating, and aren’t overly anal about things being in specific spots. It’s probably just harder with two women who have their own taste and way of doing things.” </p><p>“Women have their own taste alright, it’s called pussy.”  Alice purred.  “I still don’t see Porter ever adjusting her way of doing things for anyone.  I hope Tina is strong enough to call her out on her shit.”</p><p>“I don’t think it is any of our business to be honest,” Shane replied. “They will sort things out.  I just figured I would go and see Bette, and if she wants to vent about anything and bring things up, then I’ll be there to offer some sound advice. Otherwise, I’m not going to go out of my way to stick my nose into it.” Shane picked her plate up and scraped the leftover pieces into the trash.  </p><p>“Sorry, but I just have to stick my nose,” Alice said as her fingers started typing a comment to Tina’s post.</p><p>Dana looked over.  “What are you doing?” 	</p><p>Alice ignored Dana continuing to type her comment.</p><p>“Al!”  Shane said sharply.  “Just leave it alone.”</p><p>“Hey, Tina put it out on Facebook.  If she didn’t want anyone getting involved, she wouldn’t have posted something right?”</p><p>Dana rolled her eyes as Shane shook her head.  </p><p> </p><p>							#</p><p>Bette came behind me and rubbed my back as I was wiping down the dining room table.</p><p>“Can I help Tee?”</p><p>“No, I think I got it. Why don’t you make up a few containers for Kit to take some left overs home. We have a lot of food left,” I said giving her a kiss on the cheek making my way to the other side of the table.</p><p>Bette did as Tina said and took out some containers from the cabinet for Kit.</p><p>“Baby girl, he just gets under my skin. You should be able to be your own person in your own home. Especially with your girl.”</p><p>Bette didn’t say anything as she was placing the turkey into one container and the potatoes in another.</p><p>“I am sorry Bette.”</p><p>“Kit, it is what it is. Tina said it would take some time and she was right. Time will tell.” Bette stacked the containers and went over to another cabinet for a bag to put everything in.</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s everything. Kit, do you want to stay a little while longer for another drink?” I said walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“No thanks girl, I think I’ll head home myself. Give you two ladies some alone time. I’m sure you both are exhausted.”</p><p>The look on Bette’s face confirmed Kit’s statement.</p><p>“Thanks for everything Kit. Are you okay to drive?” I asked giving Kit a hug goodbye.</p><p>“Yeah I should be okay. I’ll give my sis a buzz when I arrive.”</p><p>“Thanks Kit. Get home safe,” Bette said hugging her sister goodbye.  She stood by the front door, watching as Kit drove off before returning to the kitchen.</p><p>“Babe, are you okay? You were a little quiet with Kit.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay. I wish things had gone different and sometimes I wish Kit could just keep her mouth shut.”</p><p>I was silent as Bette took a big breathe in and let it out slowly to continue.</p><p>“But, I know where she is coming from. And...I’m working on it.”</p><p>“I know you are baby. It will be okay.” I smiled at Bette and brought her in for a kiss.</p><p>“I know it will too,” Bette said leaning against the counter draping her hands on Tina’s waist. They lingered there for a few moments looking into each other’s eyes. One holiday down, and hopefully a lot more to go. They both knew this was just the beginning of a long and difficult journey. But one they would take together and have each other’s backs. Isn’t that what soulmates were for after all?</p><p>Later that night, I was in bed using my iPad as I searched the Black Friday deals and mapped out my shopping plans.  Bette had just slipped into bed after taking a shower, and looked over at the notes I had made on various pieces of paper.</p><p>“What are you doing?</p><p>“Me? I’m just planning my morning.”</p><p>Bette arched both brows and smiled.  “Planning your morning?”  She looked over at the iPad and noticed a Macy’s Black Friday ad opened.  “What exactly are you planning…oh God, don’t tell me.  You’re not one of those people.”</p><p>I looked over at Bette and furrowed my brows.  “What do you mean by ‘those people’?”</p><p>“The ones that are prepared to stampede other people on their way into a store to get that Black Friday bargain.”</p><p>“First of all, I don’t stampede other people.  Granted people can be crazy, but that isn’t me.  This is one of my favorite shopping days of the year.  Do you realize how much you can save by shopping on this day?”</p><p>“I know the gas I can save not rushing around to all the stores.  I know the stress I will save not participating in utter chaos.”</p><p>I couldn’t believe it.  Was she insane?  How could you not go to at least one store of a steal of a deal?  “Bette, do you realize the money you can save if you make a plan and stick to it?”</p><p>“Tina, I’d rather pay full price than deal with that crazies out there.  I’m surprised you aren’t camping overnight in front of any of the stores.”</p><p>I didn’t dare tell her that I would have if I wasn’t spending Thanksgiving with her.  Normally it was my thing to do, camp out the night before with a few co-workers.  I ignored her comment and continued to make notes on what I wanted to try to get and from which stores, as Bette continued to make snide comments.  Her words were also a reminder of how different our backgrounds were.  Bette came from some wealth, my family did not. We had no choice but to bargain hunt.</p><p>“You realize that most places increase the prices of the items before they give you that super-duper deal right?   This employee at Great Buy Electronics once told me that those TV’s that look like a great deal are actually a certain model they specifically manufacture for Black Friday.  The parts are a much lower grade.  I was asking too many questions one day, and he just happened to tell me.  He said if I wanted to better TV, to stay away from the Black Friday deals.”<br/>
“I don’t believe that.”</p><p>“Tee… you’re too naïve.”</p><p>“He was probably a disgruntled employee or something.”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “What on earth would he have to gain?”</p><p>I was getting irritated with Bette’s negativity around my favorite shopping day.  “Okay, enough!  I happen to enjoy this particular day each year and you are ruining it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I am just trying to explain that—“</p><p>“Hey!” I put my index finger up to emphasize I wasn’t going to have it.  “Unless you plan to join me and have fun doing it, leave it alone.”</p><p>“Join you?  Tee, first of all I am working.  I don’t happen to have the day off.  Second, even if I did have it off, I can think of much better ways for us to spend the day, and where it is now after midnight…we can start the day properly,”  Bette slid her hand under the sheet and squeezed Tina’s thigh.</p><p>“Baby, I love you…and you know that I love our sex, but can we take a raincheck?”</p><p>Bette’s eyes widened.  “A what? You’re not serious.” She propped herself on her forearm as her hand remained resting on Tina’s thigh, though with far less enthusiasm now.</p><p>I looked over at her.  “Why would I be anything but serious?”</p><p>Bette pulled her hand away.  “You’re standing me up over a ridiculous false sale?”</p><p>I was getting annoyed at her belittling this one day that I truly looked forward to each year.  Yet, I still tried to be as kind as I could and not bite.  “Bette, we can have sex any time.  This is one day…just one day.  I’m not standing you up…it’s a raincheck…I promise.”</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes.  She still could not get her head wrapped around the idea that Tina would forego sex with her over a sale.  Her ego was slightly bruised as she turned and laid on her back.</p><p>I continued to search through various store ads for their deals.  I was plotting exactly which stores I would hit first when I turned over to find Bette frowning.   “Don’t pout.  You certainly can go a day without sex.  Not to mention, lately you have every excuse in the book as to why you don’t want me to please you when it is my turn to do so.”</p><p>Bette exhaled half a laughter.  “Wh…what?  Are you smoking something?”</p><p>Now I was getting more annoyed with her.  What I stated was accurate, and she was acting like it wasn’t.  “It’s true.  You know it too.  Don’t dummy up on me Porter, you’re a Yale grad. You know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Bette sat up.  “No I do not.”</p><p>“Bette, yesterday morning you were all about stuffing the damn turkey.  The night before you didn’t want to either.  Lately, when it comes to my pleasing you…”  I had to keep my composure, but I was angry which was causing me to become emotional.  I waited a few seconds before I continued.  “…you just have been shutting me down.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but tonight I have been more than willing and this ridiculous fake sale day is trumping our having sex.”</p><p>“Because YOU want to have sex, and are ready to have sex, then I have to just be in the mood?”</p><p>“So you aren’t in the mood now?”</p><p>“It’s not that Bette…”  I looked over at her.  Clearly she wasn’t getting it, and with the tunnel vision she often had, I felt that she wasn’t going to either.  “Look, I really don’t want to get into this right now.”</p><p>“Do you realize how insulting it is for you to reject me over your need to look at store advertisements?  I would prefer you telling me you had a headache, or something more appropriate that I could sympathize over, but a sale Tina?”</p><p>Now it was getting down to the principal of the matter and not the damn sale, because quite frankly I couldn’t even concentrate on looking at the Black Friday ads at this point.  “Can you stop looking at it through your bruised ego and hear what you are saying?  Bette, no matter if it is a sale, or a headache, or just not being in the mood… if I don’t want to have sex, I’m not, and you should not be trying to make me feel bad about it.  I certainly have not made you feel bad all the times you have rejected my attempts to make love to you.”</p><p>Bette glanced over. It was the first time they had any type of disagreement over sex, one area that she felt they would never have a problem about.  “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel bad.  I just…”  Bette stopped in her tracks. She knew that no matter what she was going to say, it didn’t matter, because Tina was right.  If she didn’t want to have sex, she had every right to express that.   “Okay.  I understand.”</p><p>I looked over at her, and I could tell she was trying to understand, but I could also see the hurt that she was fiercely trying to hide.   I brought my hand to her hair and caressed it.   “I love you… you know?”</p><p>“I know.  I love you too.”  Bette took my hand and kissed the back of it.  “I’m turning in.  Sleep well okay?”</p><p>I leaned over to kiss her.  “Give me an appropriate goodnight kiss.”</p><p>Bette turned her face and brought her lips to mine, where I felt a satisfying kiss.  “Sweet dreams baby.”</p><p>“You too Tee.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Chickadees!   Ok, how happy are you that Laurel Holloman is going to be on the PantsPod tomorrow?  We are pretty excited...okay more than just pretty excited!  It's about fucking time!  There... okay, now onto some reading.  As always thank you for reading ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 77</p><p>I could barely sleep that night. Both from what was said between Bette and I last night and what I was going to get her for Christmas. Truth was, I was looking for Black Friday deals last night because I wanted to find something really nice for Bette. My job pays well, but not enough where I could afford to get something I really wanted to give her. Plus, what do I get for someone that already has everything that she wants or needs?</p><p>I opened my eyes, after attempting to force myself to go back to sleep, and looked over at the clock; 4:36am. I rubbed my eyes and turned over to see Bette sound asleep facing the other direction. I turned around slowly to face her back to see her beautiful curls draped over the pillow. The night light in the room silhouetted her body perfectly. I caressed the back of her head and kissed it before I carefully turned the covers over and slipped out of bed. I walked over to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, took a seat at the island and opened my iPad to look up when stores would be opening. I bookmarked my top 5 stores I wanted to hit, hopefully before the crowds got too crazy. </p><p>I threw on some clothes from the dryer, put some coffee in my tumbler to go, left her coffee mug next to the pot, and began to pack some lunch for Bette. I filled her lunch bag with a container of left overs, a small salad, and an apple. The sun was just starting to come up and Bette was still in bed. I figured I would leave now and come back after she left for work. I was glad she was working today so if I did find her Christmas present today, I could hide it before she could see it. </p><p>I parked the car in the outlet parking lot and reached over to the passenger seats to look over a few of the notes I made the night before. I spent a few hours searching for things to get Bette. I knew she wanted to get new curtains for the study and new lights to put out by the pool, but I wasn’t sure if I should get her something like this, or something more personal. This was my first gift to her, considering we weren’t dating very long when it was her birthday. I wanted it to be special and something that she will always cherish.</p><p>Bette’s eyelids opened halfway as the alarm beeped repeatedly near her ears. She reached over to press the button to snooze it and turned over to hold Tina a little bit longer before she had to go into work. She turned over to find an empty space and a note on her pillow. </p><p>Good morning beautiful.<br/>
I couldn’t stand to wake you this morning. You looked so peaceful sleeping. I went to the store and probably won’t be back before you leave. Lunch is in the fridge, baby. Call me later. I love you.<br/>
T</p><p>A smile formed across Bette’s face as she brought the note to her chest. She couldn’t believe how much she loved this woman. The smile stayed as she shut her alarm, put on her silk robe, and walked over to the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee. </p><p>“Tina must have set the timer,” Bette said to herself finding her mug carefully placed next to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and started to get ready for work. She sent a quick text over to James to make sure he had things ready for when she arrived followed by a “&lt;3” to Tina.</p><p>“Lunch, keys, wallet, briefcase...alright I guess that’s it,” Bette said making her way to the front door to head over to the gallery. Seeing as how most employees were out due to the holiday weekend, Bette was able to find a parking spot easily. Walking into the office, the smile still planted on her face, she was greeted by the few employees that were working that day until she found James standing outside her office.</p><p>“Morning James, how was your Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“Eh, it was okay. Drunk uncles, gossipy aunts, cousins that didn’t want to be there. You know the drill,” James said following Bette into her office.</p><p>Bette laughed. “Yes I know the stories,” Bette said setting down her briefcase on the table. “Were you able to mail out those letters I left for you on Wednesday? I got an email this morning that two of them were not received. I told them there might be a delay because of the holiday.”</p><p>“Yes, they will be arriving this afternoon. These messages came in for you this morning,” James said handing her the list of messages, “and I confirmed those morning phone conferences for you. Two cancelled and three confirmed.”</p><p>“Thank you James. There is so much I have to catch up on.”</p><p>“How was your Thanksgiving? Did you have a nice day with Tina?”</p><p>Bette brought her hand to her forehead thinking about the night before. The way Melvin was treating Tina and the way Kit was reacting to the situation still didn’t sit right with her. She was stuck between pleasing her father and being there for Tina. “It was okay. Tina’s cooking surprises me every time. Everything was delicious and the house looked so beautiful.”</p><p>James shot her a look. “And your father...?”</p><p>“He was there, everyone played nice for the most part.”</p><p>“Glad to hear. I’ll get these emails out for you, boss. You have a phone conference in 10 minutes. I’ll email you the participants,” James said leaving the office and shutting the door behind him. Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly to prepare for the day ahead.</p><p>							#</p><p>I quickly walked over to Macy’s where it just started to get crowded. I grabbed a basket and made my way around the store. I went past the jewelry section seeing the beautiful pieces that were displayed. Given Bette’s large collection, I didn’t think she could use or want any more jewelry. I went over to the housing and bedding section where the thought of a new bed set crossed my mind. I knew how particular Bette was about matching color schemes and I would hate to get the wrong one. I threw that idea quickly out of my head and went to the clothing section. </p><p>After searching and walking out of three more stores, I realized there was nothing in any of them that I wanted to get for her. Everything I looked at she either already had in better quality, would want to pick it out herself, or was just simply not good enough. I walked to the food court and took a seat in disbelief that Ids wasted almost two hours and ended up with nothing. I didn’t want to ask Alice or Dana, because they would blab. Shane might know but they don’t have the same style. I decided to phone Kit and see if she could give me some ideas.</p><p>“Hey girl, what’s shaking?” Kit answered.</p><p>“Someone’s in a good mood.” I replied.</p><p>“I am always in a good mood aren’t I?” Kit said as she was making a coffee for a customer.</p><p>“Yes, your moods are very consistent for a Porter.”  I had to admit, I didn’t think I had seen Kit in a bad mood.  For the most part, she was a happy and mellow woman.   “Listen, I am absolutely perplexed on what to get Bette for Christmas.  I mean, first of all the woman has everything you can imagine, and if she wants it, well it seems she has the money to just buy it.”</p><p>“That’s true, but sometimes the things she really needs she doesn’t get.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, for one thing, she should be getting a massage at least once a month with the stress she is under, and she doesn’t.  At one point when she was really stressed, a couple of years ago, I asked James to schedule one into her schedule once a month and make sure she went.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea.  So perhaps a gift certificate to a spa?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Where does she usually go?”</p><p>“She usually goes to Tomoko Spa.  I’ll text you the address.”</p><p>“Oh wonderful!  Thanks Kit. I knew I could count on you.  I also wanted to get her something that was a little more personal.  It’s so hard that first Christmas when you are with someone because you don’t want to go too big but also enough you know?”</p><p>“Tina, just don’t spend too much.  I know Bette, she wouldn’t want you to be going overboard with gifts.  The things she enjoys the most really don’t cost anything, like spending time with you over the holiday.”</p><p>“I know Kit, but I still want to do something nice for her.”</p><p>“I understand.  I just want you to realize that the best present Bette could have ever got was finding you.  I mean that.”</p><p>To hear those words just made me tear up.  “Thank you Kit.”</p><p>“I’m not kidding.  I have never seen her as happy as I have.  I can see why she was so different when it came to you and her dating in the beginning and not just wanting to take you straight to bed.  She handled you so different… in a good way.”</p><p>It seemed like so long ago, but it really wasn’t.  I remembered that struggle all too well.  I wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but in the end, I was grateful how we both ended up handling it.  The first time…I will never forget the first time Bette made love to me.  How gentle…respectful…tender…and amazing it was.   She was exceptionally patient which I know now, how hard that had to be for her because patience is not one of the top five character traits.  Hell, it probably isn’t the top ten, but I love her just the same.</p><p>							#</p><p>Bette was deeply involved in her work when James had buzzed the conference line.  “Yes, what is it?”</p><p>“Alice, Shane and Dana are here to see you.”</p><p>Bette’s brows twisted with slight concern, her first thought was something happened to either Kit or Tina, and they were coming as a group to inform her.  “What do they--  just let them in.”  Bette stood from her desk chair and started walking to her door when they came in.</p><p>“Hey Porter…”  Alice looked around Bette’s office and noticed papers, files, and large prints spread all over her conference table.  “You either are overworked, or you have a lot of props.”</p><p>“Shut it.  Are Kit and Tina okay?”</p><p>Shane could see the panic in Bette’s eyes. “Yeah…yeah of course.  Why would you—“</p><p>“Thank God.  You never come here as a group like this.  My mind went to the worse possible scenario.”</p><p>“Yep, catastrophic thinking,” Alice chimed in as she took it upon herself to thumb through some things on the conference table.</p><p>Bette shot her a dirty look.  “At least it is some form of thinking Alice, something that you know—“</p><p>“Okay, okay.  Anyway, the reason we came by is that—“</p><p>Alice interrupted. “Oh my God, I just remembered.  What the FUCK were you thinking rearranging the dishwasher yesterday?”</p><p>Dana immediately shot Alice a look, as did Shane.  </p><p>Bette looked at Alice rather perplexed. “What?”</p><p>“Never mind her,” Dana jumped in, trying to avert the direction this was going.  “We came here because we wanted to get some ideas for—“</p><p>Alice quickly interrupted Dana.  “Um, your dishwasher…you know that thing in your house that washes—“</p><p>“I KNOW what it is Alice.  How do you know that I…”  Bette was a bit embarrassed at even the sound of it now.  “…that I did that?”</p><p>Dana shot Alice a look.  “Shut it.”</p><p>Alice looked at Dana.  “What? It isn’t like I’m the only one that knows.  Anyone connected to Tina on Facebook knows.”</p><p>Bette tilted her head, her eyes pierced on Alice and the words that came from her mouth.  “Are you saying that Tina posted that on Facebook?”</p><p>“Come on, you didn’t see it?”</p><p>“I don’t have time to peruse social media for personal use Alice.  The only thing I take a look at sometimes, is the gallery one that James manages.”  Bette turned towards her desk and grabbed her phone.  </p><p>“What are you doing?” Shane asked.  </p><p>Bette opened her Facebook app and went to Tina’s page.  Her jaw tightened when she read what she had written.</p><p>“Don’t make a big deal out of it Bette.  She was just kidding around.”</p><p>Bette started to type a comment on Tina’s post.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean it was just funny that’s all.  She didn’t mean anything by it,” Dana added, hoping to diffuse how upset Bette appeared to be.</p><p>Even Alice started to get a little concerned.  “You know I just like to harp on you when I can, so don’t be getting all crazy about it.”</p><p>“Alice, just… shut up,” Bette said as she posted her comment.  “Poking fun at some of me… OCD moments is not very nice.”</p><p>“Come on Bette, you know we make fun of you all the time with it.  It’s just who you are, and you haven’t told us if it bothers you when we do.  We aren’t doing it to be malicious, and Tina definitely wasn’t either.”</p><p>Bette didn’t respond to Shane.  Instead, she folded her arms and looked at three women.  “So why did you come here today?”</p><p>“Well, as I was starting to say before, we wanted to get some ideas of what to get Tina for Christmas and—“</p><p>“Coal. You can get Tina coal,” Bette said in a serious tone.</p><p>“Okay so that is kinda funny.  How much do you think though?”  Alice was trying to add a little levity, knowing that she really did mess up with her big mouth.</p><p>Bette threw daggers at Alice.  </p><p>“Seriously Bette, we want to know.  We were either going to get our own gifts, of the three of us were going to chip in.”  Shane waited for Bette to provide and answer. Instead, she walked back to her desk and sat in her chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, thanks for hanging in there and waiting on us to get this chapter pulled together.  We have been getting busy tinsel tangling...I mean keeping busy tangling tinsel.  Hmph... you know what I mean.  Anyway, here it is!  Hope you enjoy...   ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 78</p><p>I just got off the phone with Kit and was waiting for her to text me the info on the spa so I could get a gift certificate, when I noticed a Facebook alert.  I opened the app and noticed the comment that Bette had left.  “Fuck…”</p><p>To be honest, I didn’t know what to do.  I really had just been venting my frustration.  I wasn’t responsible for Alice’s crazy comments that followed my post, but no doubt that certainly didn’t help how Bette would view my post.  I was torn between just deleting it altogether to avoid this becoming an even bigger issue, or standing my ground. After all, it was MY Facebook page, and it wasn’t meant to be mean, just… just a place that I wanted to air some of my frustration from yesterday.  I didn’t even mention her name!    I decided to give her a call…</p><p>							#</p><p>“Any ideas?” Dana asked as they waited for Bette to respond.</p><p>Instead of answering, Bette was perseverating on Tina’s post.  She knew she was OCD about a lot of things, and in truth, it was something she was a little sensitive to.  She realized that it was a problem for her, and something she had been dealing with all her life… something that probably originated by Melvin’s insistence on perfection, order, and more.  Bette struggled with some obsessive compulsions and was fully aware of them without it being posted on social media.</p><p>“Bette?”  Shane tried to pull her attention away from staring at the post.  But that was Bette, now she would be obsessing over that for most of the day or more.</p><p>The only thing that interrupted Bette’s train of thought was an incoming call from Tina.  She looked at it, hesitating to answer the call but opted to do so anyway.  “What were you thinking?”</p><p>I knew she was  upset, given the comment she made, but as soon as she answered the way she did, I knew she was pretty fired up.  “Hey…would you let me explain?”</p><p>“Explain!  Tina, you humiliated me on Facebook!”</p><p>Dana and Shane both looked at Alice, Shane being the first to speak. “I really hope you are happy now. She never would have even noticed it.”  Shane was so upset she walked out of Bette’s office, as she didn’t want to hear any argument between her and Tina, even if she could only hear Bette.</p><p>“Come on, you caused enough crap,” Dana said to Alice as she headed towards the office door to leave.  “Alice, now!”</p><p>Alice rolled her eyes.  The nosey buttinski that she was wanted to stay and hear the drama, even if she really didn’t want them to argue.   When Bette threw her an even greater dagger, Alice took the hint and departed the office.</p><p>Once the three were outside her office, they gathered around James’s desk.</p><p>“So James,” Alice smiled.  “You haven’t been using Bette’s studio bed without me have you?”</p><p>Shane turned around. “What?”</p><p>“Eww…” Dana said. “Not you James, I don’t mean that about you.  I just cannot believe that you would do Alice.”</p><p>“Hey!  I resent that.”</p><p>“You deserve that,” Shane added.</p><p>James laughed.  “No Alice, I want my job too bad.  Bette was pretty pissed when she found us that day.”</p><p>“Bette found you?!”  Dana was stunned.  “Oh my God, someone walking in would be my biggest nightmare.”</p><p>“You would have to be fucking someone for that to even happen Dana,” Alice snorted.</p><p>“Al, haven’t you insulted enough people for the day?”  Shane asked.  “Let’s go, I’ll get in touch with Bette later and find out about what we can get for Tina.”</p><p>						#</p><p>“Okay, you know what? I’m going to hang up if you continue raging about something so small,” I warned. </p><p>“Raging?  Why would you put something so…so ridiculous on social media?  Do you think that anyone cares about our dishwasher?”</p><p>“Do you hear yourself?  You are getting so fucking worked up over nothing.  Okay?  It was nothing.”</p><p>Bette folded her arms, with Tina now on the speaker phone.  “I think you should delete it.”</p><p>“Delete it?”  I exhaled a mix of a sigh and laugh.  I was maddened by the mere suggestion.</p><p>“Yes, delete it.”</p><p>“It is MY page, not yours,” I countered back.</p><p>“The post is ragging on me for re-arranging the dishwasher.”</p><p>“Oh my God. I’m not deleting it because it was funny Bette, and if you would lighten up a little bit you might see it that way too.  Now I’m hanging up before I get really angry.”  With that, I ended the call.  I didn’t care how pissy she was over it, I knew it was all in jest and if she couldn’t see it that way then tough.  I knew I had to pick my battles with Bette, and some might say this wasn’t worth it, but I wasn’t going to give into her psycho spiraling over something so small.</p><p>Bette went to the phone and looked at it.  Tina really did hang up.  She was miffed.  It took a few minutes for her to refocus on her work and get back into her rhythm.   It was nearly three hours later that Shane had called to follow up on their question to ask what Tina might like for Christmas.  By that time, Bette had calmed down, but she was still slightly irritated.</p><p>“I don’t know what you girls can get her.  I’m still too irritated to think about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Shane said.  “Alice shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“Alice?  Shane it was Tina who wrote the post, not Alice.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have even noticed it. You are hardly ever on Facebook…or anything else.”</p><p>“I am on the one for the gallery.”</p><p>“Okay, but that isn’t where she posted it.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, don’t give her any ideas.”</p><p>“Come on Bette, you know Tina wouldn’t do that.  She was just yanking your chain a little.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t find the humor in it okay?”</p><p>Shane knew that Bette was pretty obsessive about certain things, and in the beginning the girls would have a lot of fun teasing her, but over time they lightened up.  Surely the same would happen with Tina.  This was all new to Tina, and naturally she was frustrated at times and used some humor to try to cope with Bette’s micromanaging of things. </p><p>“I know you don’t, but can you try to lighten up on Tina?  I mean, don’t you remember when we used to poke fun at you over things?  We did it just to have fun with you, not to hurt you.  Tina didn’t make that post to hurt you Bette.  I’m sure it was probably pretty shitty to have put the dishes in the dishwasher only to find that you went and re-did it, as if to say how she did it wasn’t good enough.”</p><p>Bette pursed her lips.  She was still upset but Shane always had a way to reason things with her, sometimes having a better impact that even Kit.  When Kit would give Bette some advice, sometimes Bette would feel that Kit was judging her.  When it came to Shane, she never felt judged and most times felt that Shane had her best interests at heart.</p><p>“Look…it’s Christmas.  Don’t be a Grinch with her okay?  Just try to lighten up a bit.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll try to lighten up…”</p><p>“And unfold your arms.”</p><p>“What?” Bette looked down at her folded arms.  “How did—“</p><p>“Because I know you ‘that’ well.  Seriously now, what can we do for Tina?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I mean I have this…let me see…”  Bette opened her desk drawer.  “I had this brochure that an art sponsor from the east coast had given me last year.  It’s…oh here it is.  It’s a private cabin by the water in Maine.  It’s supposed to be some romantic getaway. I plan to give this woman that owns these cabins… a Kat Russ a call and maybe book it.”</p><p>“Bette?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Focus.  I didn’t ask what you were doing for Tina. I need to know what we can do for her.”</p><p>Bette leaned back in her office chair.  “I don’t know Shane…maybe a gift card to the mall.  I mean then she could use it on any store in there.”</p><p>“You don’t think that seems too cold?”</p><p>“A gift card?  No, not at all.  She can use it at any of the clothing stores, a shoe store, and we can’t forget Victoria’s Secret.”  Bette offered a small smirk.</p><p>“Hell no!  Best store around to be honest.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Okay, well maybe that would be a good gift.  Alice and Dana can chip in with me so we can get her a decent amount on a gift card.”</p><p>“I’m sure she would love that.”</p><p>“So, beside the getaway, are you getting her something more personal?”</p><p>“Personal?”</p><p>“Yeah, like…I don’t know jewelry or something.”</p><p>“I don’t know Shane.  I mean, we have only been going out for 6 months.  It seems a little too soon for jewelry.”</p><p>“Bette, I’m not talking an engagement ring here.  I just mean something you put some thought into that is more of a keepsake.  Vacations are great, don’t get me wrong, but once they are over you just have some pictures and some memories, and most times pictures stay on your phone forever or backed up on a flash drive.  You need to think of something more personal…romantic.  It doesn’t necessarily have to be jewelry.”</p><p>“I was thinking of something…in fact, I was going to pass it by you.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Well… you remember the whole fiasco with Tina’s earring the night I met her at my gallery?  Remember, she nearly lost it?  It was stuck in her hair, and I gave it back…next day we found it in the gallery and I had to get in touch with her to come and get it?”</p><p>“Right, I remember.”</p><p>“So that earring has a lot of significance on how our relationship really started…with that first kiss after I slipped it back into her hand that second time.”</p><p>“So what are you planning?”</p><p>“Well, I was planning on framing it.  Bringing it to a frame store along with a quote that I liked.  I saved the quote on my computer…hold on.”   Bette clicked on few different folders on her desktop until she located the quote she had saved.  “Okay, I have it here.  It read, ‘you don’t find love, if finds you.  It’s got a little bit to do with destiny, fate and what’s written in the stars.’  It is by Anais Nin who has a generous amount of beautiful quotes.”</p><p>“That’s beautiful Bette. Wow…I love the idea and the quote.  So you would have both the quote and earring in a frame together?”</p><p>“Yes, I know this woman who does custom framing…Danielle Dianda.  Have you heard of her?”</p><p>“Um…I don’t think so.  But I don’t custom frame much anyway.”</p><p>“She does exceptional work.  I have used her services in the past for some art shows.  I want to take a canvas and paint a color washed background on it, then stencil in the quote.  This way it will be even more personal.”</p><p>“Bette, that sounds amazing.  I think Tina will love it”</p><p>“Now I just have to steal the earring form her jewelry box and hope like hell she doesn’t go looking for it.  She has so many, but it would be my luck she wants to wear that pair before Christmas.”</p><p>“You remember which pair it was?”</p><p>“It’s burned in my memory,” Bette said with a smile as she was reflecting on the night she met Tina at the gallery.</p><p>“I guess for you it would be.”</p><p>“For me?”</p><p>“Yeah…I don’t stay with them long enough to remember their name let alone what earring they were wearing.”</p><p>Bette shook her head.  “You know, I hope you are wise enough to be using dental dams.”</p><p>“Oh here we go.”</p><p>“I’m just saying…you’re gonna catch something one of these days.”</p><p>“Speaking of, I need to run, my 4pm is arriving now.”</p><p>“Of course.  Hey Shane…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“For what? You were the one who gave me the idea for a gift.”</p><p>“Yeah, but… well just  your wisdom and friendship.”</p><p>Shane smiled.  “Anytime my friend.”</p><p>By the time Bette ended the call with Shane, she was in a much better head space.  Shane was right.  She was making a bigger deal out of what Tina had posted, and if she did want to address it, doing it in a calm and more reasonable manner would have likely been met with a deeper degree of understanding and cooperation from Tina.   </p><p>Bette looked at the time and decided she would grab some flowers on the way home, to help ease the tension between them.   She powered off her computer, grabbed her briefcase and headed out of her office.</p><p>“James I’m leaving a little early.  Any fires, put them out if you can.  I’d rather not be bothered if at all possible.”</p><p>“You got it boss.”</p><p>Bette walked out of the gallery and immediately put her sunglasses on to avoid the bright afternoon sun on this gorgeous Los Angeles afternoon.  Once in the car, she headed to Ricardo’s Floral Creations to get a dozen long stem Victor Hugo roses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  It's us, Chicki and Kat.  We are glad that so many of you continue to embrace this story.  We know it's been a little while since we posted, but we promise to get you to Christmas with this story, during Christmas.  That means we have to really hit the keyboard!  LOL!  Thanks again!  ~  Enjoy,  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 79</p><p>I had a shorter day than usual, and was able to get home earlier than when Bette usually did.  I had a way of letting things go, much quicker than Bette because that is just who I am by nature. Now that didn’t mean things didn’t bother me, I just learned to pick my battles, or kept things in.  I was learning that I had a much longer fuse than Bette, but when I got to the end of it, everyone knew.  Tonight, I just wanted to have a nice dinner and hope that Bette wasn’t a grouch.  It was the Christmas season after all, and this was the time of year that I was most excited.  Bette was going to be excited about it too, like it or not.</p><p>I looked in the fridge and took some chicken out and started to prepare a one dish chicken bake.  It was a simple dish and one I didn’t have to stand by the stove to cook.  Once the dish was put together, I put it in the oven and then took a shower.  I welcomed the warm water as it cascaded down my body.  I imagined it washing away the stress from the day so I could reset my mind to a state of calm and relaxation.  After showering, I blow dried my hair and put on a pair of jeans and an old college t-shirt and started to read through some contracts for work.</p><p>							#</p><p>Before coming home, Bette called her father from her car; given how things were at Thanksgiving, she wondered what his intentions were for Christmas.  She was surprised when he answered instead of reaching his voicemail.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Daddy?  It’s Bette.”</p><p>“Bette.  Well it’s nice to hear from you.  How is the gallery?”</p><p>“It’s fine Daddy.  Look, I was just calling you to talk about Christmas. Have you bought your plane ticket?”<br/>
“I figured on waiting until we get closer.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, often times the rates go down.”</p><p>“They sometimes can go up as well.”</p><p>“I realize that.  I might be old, but I’m not feeble.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to imply that.”  Bette tightened her grip on the steering wheel.  “I know you usually come the day before Christmas Eve and stay a few days.  I hope that is still the case.”</p><p>Melvin was silent.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you hear me?”</p><p>“I did.  Things are different.  Ms. Kennard is—“</p><p>“Can you please stop calling her that?  Her name is Tina.”</p><p>“She is living with you now and it wouldn’t feel proper for me to stay at your home.  I don’t accept that kind of arrangement.”</p><p>Bette pressed her lips together. “I have had a hell of a week Daddy, can you not do this?”</p><p>“What is wrong? Is the gallery fiscally sound?”</p><p>“Yes, the gallery is fine.  So should I expect that you will be staying in a hotel again then?”</p><p>“It would be where I would feel most comfortable.”</p><p>Bette shook her head in disbelief.  “Do you realize how incredibly insulting that is to me?”</p><p>“I am sorry you feel that way.”</p><p>“Sorry?  No Daddy, you aren’t sorry.  You are intentionally spending Christmas Eve in a hotel room instead of at my place like you have been for years,  and you are doing so simply because you cannot accept the fact that the love of my life is a woman!”  Bette surprised herself by how emotionally driven her words to her father were.</p><p>“I will give you my flights information once I purchase my ticket.”</p><p>Bette fought back the tears as her face started to flush with emotion.  “Fine.  That is your choice.  I need to go.”</p><p>“Okay.  Goodbye Bette.”</p><p>Bette ended the call before saying goodbye, something she never did.  She was furious with him.  She hoped he had given some thought to how kind and patient Tina was with him at Thanksgiving.   As she got closer to home, she found herself feeling both emotionally and physically exhausted, and needed to clear her head.  She cranked up the music the last 15 minutes from home and screamed out some lyrics, hoping to settle herself before seeing Tina.</p><p>Bette pulled into the driveway, and carefully held the vase of flowers along with her laptop bag, purse and a few other things.   Once she came into the house she immediately spotted Tina.   “Hey…”</p><p>I looked up to find Bette standing by the door with her arms full, my eyes immediately drawn to the beautiful vase of long stemmed roses. “Hey…”  I put my files aside and met her by the door.  “Look at these…they are beautiful.   Are they for me?”</p><p>Bette couldn’t help but smile.  “No, they are for my other girlfriend…of course they are for you.”</p><p>I took the vase from her hands and brought my nose to one of the roses.  “Mmm…it smells so nice.”  I couldn’t believe how healthy these flowers were.  “These are gorgeous.”</p><p>Bette placed her bags on the chair and turned back towards Tina.  “They are Victor Hugo roses.  Top shelf.”</p><p>I placed the vase on the coffee table in the living room.  “You know I don’t need top shelf honey.”</p><p>Bette placed her hands on Tina’s hips. “I know, but you deserve top shelf.” </p><p>“I do huh?”</p><p>Bette nodded.  “Yes you do.”   </p><p>I looked into her eyes which I could tell was filled with regret.  “This is about today isn’t it?”</p><p>“I overreacted.”</p><p>I nodded in agreement.  The roses were beautiful, and the gesture just as much, but I wasn’t about to let Bette off the hook.  She had to understand that sometimes she could be too intense about things that aren’t remotely close to requiring such a reaction.  </p><p>Bette looked at Tina’s reaction.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Bette, I love you.  You know that.  But you can’t get very…” I waved my hand in gest“…reactive over things that are just so small.”</p><p>“Tee, some things may be small to you, but they still impact me.  After stepping back, yeah… it was a little over reactive, but it doesn’t mean that it wasn’t a trigger.”</p><p>I could tell that while Bette was acknowledging her reactiveness, there was something more to it.  “How about we sit down and talk more about it?”</p><p>“Talk?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know…that thing people do to come to understand something a little better.”</p><p>Though she was reluctant, Bette walked to the sofa, removed her suit jacket and shoes, then settled on the sofa.</p><p>“Babe, can you tell me why you reacted like you did instead of just laughing it off?”</p><p>Bette tightened her lips a bit, hesitating at first until Tina gently urged her to answer.  “I am fully aware that there are certain things that I’m OCD about…things that irritate even myself, let alone others.  Do you think that I honestly like to re-arrange something like the dishwasher when it was already done?”</p><p>I was surprised that she was opening up as much as she was, so I knew I needed to be careful with my responses.  “No, I imagine you didn’t find enjoyment in doing so.”</p><p>“Right.  I just… I don’t know Tee, I am used to certain ways of doing things…certain patterns.  When I saw the dishwasher in the state it was, it wasn’t anywhere near how I always did it.”  Bette looked over,  knowing full well that what she was saying must have sounded absolutely ridiculous. “I can’t expect that you understand…”</p><p>“I didn’t go to school for psychology, but I understand some things.”</p><p>“I have a need for order.  It isn’t to the degree that it is compulsive in nature in that it interferes significantly with my life, but it is there nonetheless.”</p><p>“Okay… so… how can I help?”</p><p>“Well, first… by not posting something like that.  I know that it seems small, and compared to what is happening on a global scale sit would seem ridiculous. But…it just calls out something in a public way that I am aware that I struggle with.”</p><p>I honestly didn’t realize that Bette was as sensitive as she was to this problem she struggles with.  “I know the girls have teased you about things, and you have found a way to laugh about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have.  I mean, sure some things are funny but they are pointed out in the moment just with all of us.  When it was on Facebook, it became more public.  I felt like you were shaming me.”</p><p>My eyes widened.  I felt awful that she would feel shame by such a post.  But then again, what I or others might find funny, was something that Bette obviously was feeling on a deeper level and funny wasn’t part of it.   “I’m sorry too.   Honestly, with everything going on that day…I just wanted to vent.  I didn’t think much about how it would look for you.”  I reached out and took hold of Bette’s hand.  “Sometimes being able to laugh about certain things can actually help.  I want you to be able to laugh about it more, privately.”</p><p>“I have gotten myself to a place to lighten up more with the gang, but…I hadn’t expected it to come from you, and from you it just felt different.  Your opinion and feelings matters more than theirs.”</p><p>I nodded my head, understanding full well what she meant.  “I want you to be able to get to that place with me too, where you can laugh at some things with me.  I know this obviously is real to you, but it isn’t something to be ashamed of Bette.  Sometimes, just looking at certain difficulties with a lighter approach can help.”  I took hold of her hands and squeezed them. “I’m not the enemy here.  I’m your person.  I want you to feel safe with me…feel vulnerable with me.”</p><p>Bette smiled before leaning forward and kissing her.  Tina had a way of settling her.  Taking those things that sometimes felt like mountains and bringing it down to a mole hill.  She just had that effect, a thing that no one else ever did.   She was feeling safer with her than anyone else she had ever been with.  It was comforting and startling at the same time, because Bette had never been able to feel that when it came to those she dated prior to Tina.   </p><p>The feeling of her lips against mine, and her hand sliding behind my neck to pull me in so she could deepen the kiss immediately turned me on.  There wasn’t much Bette Porter had to do to have that effect on me.  I parted my lips, giving her tongue permission to play with mine.  That soft tongue of hers sure tried to dominate mine, and when it did, I could feel a heightened sense of passion.  Sometimes when Bette was really feeling it…really connecting with me…she could be on me like no one’s business and I sensed this was going to be one of those moments.<br/>
Bette moved forward, not breaking her lips from Tina’s as she laid the blonde back onto the sofa.  Her hands grasping Tina’s breast through her t-shirt.   She dragged her mouth down Tina’s neck, nibbling just under her earlobe where she knew drove Tina crazy.  She felt her squirm underneath her as Tina tried to handle all the goosebumps that popped from her skin and the pleasure she was receiving.    </p><p>“Oh… Bette…”</p><p>“Mmm…” Bette groaned into Tina’s neck as she pushed her hand under the t-shirt.  She was sure she would be met with the fabric from her bra, but she didn’t and that was a pleasant surprise.  “No bra…?”</p><p>“No.”  My reply was soft but the urgency to feel her skin with mine was nothing but!  I tugged at the bottom of Bette’s shirt, trying to pull the bottom out from where it was tucked into her pants.  “Get this fucking thing off,” I demanded in frustration.</p><p>Bette pulled her face back from Tina, and straightened her body.  She looked down as she unbuttoned each button of her blouse.  “A little impatient are we?”</p><p>“You can’t do that Bette… just start kissing me and coming on strong like that and expect me to be patient.”</p><p>“It takes a lot for you to be shouting out demands,” Bette laughed, pulling her blouse off her shoulders and throwing it over the back for the sofa.   She reached behind herself and undid her lace bra.</p><p>“You wore that on purpose today,” I said while I squirmed out of my t-shirt.  God this woman is so fucking sexy.  I can’t help but get turned on nearly instantly by the sight of her, let alone when she is like this, straddling me as she undresses.</p><p>“I did no such thing,” Bette said as the bra joined her blouse.</p><p>Her eyes immediately went to my own, and then to my breasts.  “You like what you see?”</p><p>“You know I love your body. Every curve…every little freckle here and there…”   </p><p>I reached forward, unbuttoned her pants, and then lowered the zipper, which revealed matching lace panties.  I felt my core tighten even more at the sight of her, watching her dip her head down to my chest where she grabbed my nipple into her mouth and had her way with me.  It felt so good to surrender myself to her.  I never felt closer to Bette than when we made love.  I had her full attention.  There were no other distractions.  When we were together like this, we were together…fully…whole.</p><p>As she ravaged my breast, I slid my hand inside her panties.  My fingers easily slipped between her lips where she was wet and fully aroused.  I heard her moan against my breast as I started to circle her clit which was already swollen.   “Fuck…Bette,” I sighed as I pushed my head back into the sofa pillow.  I worked hard to keep a reasonable pace, but when she brought her mouth to my neck, she made me squirm.  Oh that mouth and what it could do to me.  I felt her hand slip between us and slide inside both my pants and panties.  She was doing just what I was to her, but in addition, she had tongue and mouth all over my neck and collarbone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 80</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God…Bette.”  The feeling of her mouth on me, the sounds of her moans and soft growls against my skin was increasing my need for more of her.</p><p>“More…” I uttered.  “I… need more.”</p><p>Bette slipped her hand further inside Tina’s lounge pants, then slid two fingers inside…her thumb masterfully slipping up and down the hood of her clit.  Her eyes were glued to Tina’s face…her expressions were extremely sensual when she was being pleased, and Bette got off just by watching her.</p><p>Each of them continued give all they had to the other, and in no time at all, Bette had Tina screaming out in ecstasy, with her following not far behind.  Bette collapsed on Tina as she kept her hand still inside her pants.   Her breaths were heavy.</p><p>“Hey… baby.”  I pushed Bette’s hair from her face.  “Bette…”</p><p>“Mmm…” Bette could only exhale a brief moan.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>H Bette nodded against my shoulder where her head lay.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Bette nodded again, instead of speaking, which alarmed me.  I took hold of her face in both my hands and lifted her head from my shoulder.  “You have me worried.”</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m just tired Tee.  It’s been a long week.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s all it is?”</p><p>“I’m sure.”  Bette rolled off Tina and onto her back.  “I’m okay, honestly.”</p><p>I propped myself up on my arm and faced her.  “But you don’t usually get so out of breath that fast.”</p><p>“Tina, I said I was okay.”</p><p>I stared at her eyes which were staring at the ceiling.  I felt her disconnecting from this moment, so I reached out and placed my hand on her abdomen.  “Don’t shut me out.”</p><p>Bette glanced over at Tina.  Her mouth opened to try to speak, but nothing came.</p><p>“Hey…”  I placed my hand on her jaw and turned her face towards me.   “What’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s… Melvin.”</p><p>“Melvin?  Is he sick?  What happened?”</p><p>Bette shook her head as she placed a hand over her eyes.</p><p>“Babe…” I felt my heart sink.  I had no idea what it could be.  If it was something really serious, there is no way she would have come home and had sex.  Still, it was something that obviously was impacting her in ways aside from the emotional with was obvious.  “What is it?”</p><p>Bette continued to cry into her hand until Tina gently removed it with her own.   She wiped the tears with her thumb.</p><p>“Bette…”</p><p>She composed herself enough to sit up, grabbing a tissue from the side table and wiping her face.  “My father….he… he is such a fucking homophobe.  He is so disappointed in me Tee.”</p><p>My heart broke for her.  I knew her father’s approval meant the world to her, and Bette strived for that her entire life.  This was one area that she couldn’t do a thing about.  She couldn’t work harder, get more accolades, or anything else.  This was something that she couldn’t fix through all the methods she was accustomed to using.  I felt my emotions rising to my throat as I tried to soothe her.  “Baby if he is disappointed in the beautiful woman you are, then that is his loss.   I know that you strive so hard to seek his approval.  Bette, you need to know that this is out of your control, and I know that scares you…because there isn’t anything you can do to change his views.  But that truly is his loss.  You are amazing in so many ways.  Your heart… it’s pure.  You love hard, and you commit.  You earned that in your own right, not because of anyone but you.”  I watched as Bette continued to cry.  I felt so helpless.  “I’m sorry that he is the way he is, but he owns that Bette.  That isn’t on you baby.”</p><p>“It doesn’t make it hurt any less Tee,” Bette uttered.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in to me, doing all I could to be her safe haven.  “I’m here…whatever you need from me.   If you want to cry… if you want to scream… if you just want me to hold you.”  </p><p>Bette didn’t resist.  Instead, she surrendered herself to Tina’s arms, and in little time at all she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>I kept my arms wrapped around her for the hour that she had slept.   When she stirred, she didn’t say anything more about Melvin.  I had that small window of time that she allowed me in, but now…now she closed that off and removed her vulnerability.</p><p>“I can’t believe I actually fell asleep,” Bette said as she started getting out of bed.</p><p>“You know, we could just stay in bed and be together.”</p><p>Bette stood from the bed and looked over her shoulder at Tina.  “That would be nice, but I have an important grant to review and submit before the deadline tomorrow.”  Bette went to the dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a tank top.</p><p>I couldn’t stand when she brought work home.  The woman worked so hard as it was, and then she would often bring work home and there were times she would be so focused on it, that it would be like pulling teeth just to have her break away and have dinner with me.  When she started to ask that I just bring her a plate that is when I started to nip things in the bud.  I told her we weren’t doing that. It was important that we at least share dinner together because it was a time when we could catch up with one another.  </p><p>“I was going to defrost the beef stew that I made a few weeks ago.  Is that okay for dinner?”</p><p>“Sure.  That would be great.”  Bette leaned down and gave Tina a kiss.  “It shouldn’t take me too long to look over the grant.”</p><p>“Well…whether it does or doesn’t, you are still having dinner with me.  A total disconnect from your phone and laptop kind of dinner.”</p><p>Bette smiled and nodded.  “Of course.”</p><p>Once she was out of the bedroom, I rolled my eyes and fell back down to the pillow.   </p><p>						 #</p><p>December was here and I was all about decorating for Christmas.  This time, Bette was on board with me because she saw how nice the decorating came out for autumn and Thanksgiving.  She had been patient enough to go with me and offer her opinion, but for the most part, she really gave me the liberty to do what I wanted.</p><p>I was very excited for Christmas because it would be our first Christmas together as a couple.  I wanted it to be super special, and I know Bette did too.</p><p>“Babe, do you mind helping me with the outdoor lights?”</p><p>“Outdoor lights?  I thought we were only decorating inside the house.”</p><p>“Remember I told you I was going to put some white lights up outside? On the front steps and around the back as well?”</p><p>“No, I don’t recall you mentioning it.”</p><p>“Okay, well now I did.  Can you please get the ladder for me?”</p><p>Bette complained in silence as she walked into the garage to retrieve the ladder.  She knew that Tina had an eye for holiday decorating as proven by what she had done with the Autumn ones, but this was now moving outdoors and she started to wonder who it was that would be impressed by it.   Once she got a hold of the ladder, she brought it outside.  “Okay, here you are.  What can I do to help?”</p><p>“Well, if you didn’t mind, can you hold the extra cord of light?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Bette watched as Tina did the best she could with the lights.  When she had arrived at a spot which she had nothing to wrap the cord around, Bette would climb the ladder and add a small nail so she could continue.   It took a few hours to get the front and back part done, but after it was over, it ended up looking quite lovely.</p><p>Once nightfall came, you could really appreciate the lights even more.   Bette had never bothered to decorate outside, so this came as a pleasant surprise.  “Wow, this really does look great Tee.”  </p><p>I smiled at her, as I could see how much she enjoyed the ambience of those lights.   I kind of liked that Bette had been rather low key when it came to decorating for holidays, because I felt she had an even greater appreciation for what I was able to create for the both of us.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it babe.”</p><p>“It really gets you in the spirit of the season.”</p><p>“It sure does.”</p><p>As the weeks passed, Bette had pulled together Tina’s Christmas gift.  She booked the cabin in Maine and had painted the quote on a thin canvas, keeping that at the gallery until she brought that and the infamous earring to Danielle’s shop where both would be specialty framed in a shadow box type of layout.   Tina had been in touch with the Laurel Holloman folks, and was able to contact Laurel directly.   She explained that she wanted to purchase something for Bette…something that would be one of a kind, but along the idea of a naked woman as Bette always had a strong feeling that the woman’s body, nude or partially clothed, lent a great deal to art.  Laurel had worked on a painting especially for Tina to give to Bette, and titled it, She Burns My Eyes.   </p><p>The weeks passed quickly and, Christmas week was here.  Tina eagerly awaited Bette’s painting, hoping she would not be home when it arrived, as the size and shape of the box would likely reveal it was a painting.  It was kind of hard to hide that from someone in the field, and familiar with how things are boxed.   Tina had the gift certificate from the spa, which she knew Bette would also appreciate.   </p><p>Tina informed Bette that she would be doing the grocery shopping, so a list had been made prior to that day, and this worked out well as Bette didn’t have to be around a bunch of obnoxious shoppers.  Tina had far more patience than Bette did when it came to crowds and the various attitudes with holiday shoppers.   </p><p>It was now Wednesday afternoon, the day before Christmas Eve, and Melvin would be flying in later that night.  Bette was still at the gallery when James stepped into the doorway.</p><p>“Bette, your father is on line one.  He said he tried your cell but you didn’t answer.”</p><p>Bette grabbed her cell phone, noticing she had quite a few missed calls.  She had forgotten to take it off the ‘silent’ mode once she woke up that morning.  “Fuck.”   Bette grabbed line one.  “Daddy?  Is everything okay?   What?   What do you mean?”  Bette furrowed her brows.  “Are you sick?  Well why would you be cancelling?”   Bette rubbed her forehead.  “I see…we were very much looking forward to you coming and…okay.  Well I can’t force you Daddy.   Right… Merry Christmas to you too.”   Bette shook her head as she hung the phone up.  She dropped her head back against the headrest of her chair and fought back the tears that started to fill her eyes.  In some ways, she would have preferred that Melvin lie and say he was sick, instead of having no valid reason except his feelings about her relationship with Ms. Kennard.</p><p>When Bette got home, I could tell that she was upset.  She was a little snippy with me, and I wasn’t liking it one bit.</p><p>“Would you tell me what happened today? You weren’t like this when you left the house this morning.”</p><p>Bette sat on the edge of the bed and removed her leather boots.  “I wasn’t like what Tina?”</p><p>“Snippy… picky.”  I folded my arms and stood firmly in once place.  </p><p>“I’m not being snippy… or picky.  I had a difficult day, just let it go.”  Bette stood and went to the bathroom, removing her jewelry as she did.</p><p>“No, I’m not letting it go.  Because when we let things like this go, Bette, it makes it worse.  How do you expect us to bond even more when you don’t let me in?”</p><p>Bette started unbuttoning her blouse and removing it as she listened to Tina.<br/>
“Are you listening?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m listening.   I don’t need to share every little detail of a shitty day Tina.”</p><p>I stood in the doorway of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, folding my arms once more.  “I didn’t say you needed to.  But things are way off here.  You started picking on every little thing when you got home, and I don’t deserve to be your punching bag.  So… I’m going to ask you again, who the fuck pissed in your cheerio’s today Bette?”</p><p>Bette tightened her jaw as she slipped out of her pants and removed the rest of her underwear.  She reached in and started the shower.  Before stepping in, she turned to Tina.  “My father… he isn’t coming for Christmas.”</p><p>I watched as she stepped into the shower, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but fully aware now why she was upset.  Once again, Melvin hurt his daughter.  How much more can he continue to her this woman, who does nothing but try her best to appease him?  I was angry, not with Bette, but with him.  My hand started to reach for the shower door, hesitating as I pondered whether she needed to be alone, or be held.  I would have walked straight in that shower, clothes and all if that was what she needed, but this time…it seemed she needed her space.</p><p>I prepared the dinner table, and once Bette’s shower was through, she had thrown a pair of jeans on and one of her Yale t-shirts and joined me in the kitchen.   </p><p>Bette approached Tina from behind and slipped her hands around her waist.   “I’m sorry…I just needed to clear my head.” </p><p>I felt her warm breath near my ear as she said each word.  I knew my baby was hurting, and I wasn’t going to hold her abruptness against her.  I turned and wrapped my arms around her neck.  “I’m sorry you are disappointed.”  I brushed a stray curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  “You know that you still have me…our friends…your sister.  We will make the most of what we do have and who wants to be with us.  Please don’t let him ruin our Christmas Bette.  It’s his loss that he opted not to join us.”</p><p>The tears that Bette had shed in the shower were a lot, but there were more to come.  “I know…I just don’t know why he has to be like this.”</p><p>“I know baby.  But, that is his doing.  We need to focus on the people that are going to gather with us, and not let his absence take anything from the fun we plan on having.  Right?”</p><p>Bette forced a smile and nodded.  “I know…I know you’re right.”</p><p>I placed a tender kiss on her lips and brushed a tear away from her cheek with my thumb.  I hated that Bette was hurting, and I was definitely starting to despise Melvin.</p><p>The rest of the night was uneventful.  Bette really didn’t talk anymore about Melvin, and I didn’t bother to bring him up either.  We ended up watching a movie, which Bette fell asleep during the middle of as I held her in my arms.  When the movie had ended, we both were pretty exhausted and headed to bed.  The next day was Christmas Eve, and we were sure going to be busy, so sleep was welcomed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello Peeps!   Look at us, a chapter right away!  Well, we wanted to get to Christmas time around our actual Christmas time so we are pumping out a few over the next few days.  Hope you enjoy, and as always, thank you for the comments.  We truly appreciate your support.  ~  ChicKat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  Well, it is Christmas Eve in the Porter/Kennard household.  At least in Fiction there isn't any social distancing, so we made sure Bette, Tina and and the gang were set up for some Christmas Eve fun in warm Los Angeles.  ~  Enjoy!  ChicKat    (Special note:  I give full credit to Kat for  writing this chapter.  There is a little twist at the end of this chapter that came from someone who I now call our story  contributor - CV01)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 81</p><p>I stepped out of the bathroom to hear my email tone go off on my iPad. I opened it to find a message saying my package arrived. I knew it was Bette’s gift. I looked out the back window to make sure she was still in the backyard cleaning the pool. We still had a lot to set up before the girls came over for Christmas Eve. I ran downstairs to get to the front door before she realized something, and there it was.</p><p>“Hey Tee, did you happen to pick up any extension cords at the store the other day?” Bette yelled from the back yard. I held the long box in my hand and froze like a deer in headlights thinking she was about to catch me red handed. Luckily, she remained in the back waiting for my response.</p><p>“Ahh, yeah I think I put them upstairs. I’ll go get them.” I quickly made my way up the stairs before she could see me to put the box under the bed. I was lucky I got this in time to wrap before Christmas tomorrow. I figured I would wrap it when she went to pick up Kit for dinner tonight. I grabbed the extension cords and went to the deck.   “Here you go babe. I also grabbed an extra table that we could put over there for some of the food if we can’t fit it over on the main table,” I said undoing the cables.</p><p>Bette looked up. “We can’t put it over there Tee. That’s where the bar is going.” She raised her brows.</p><p>“Well...what if we put the bar over here…?” I began to move things around to show her the plan in my head, “…and we can put the table over here so it’s away from the pool?”</p><p>Bette gave it a thought and then smiled as her eyes wandered around the back area. “Yeah I think that’ll work.” Her smile continued as she leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“Good. Oh and I called Alice. She’ll be bringing the meatballs and a few extra serving utensils.”</p><p>“Okay sounds good. Is she still bringing Shane?” Bette asked motioning me over to help her move the table.</p><p>“That’s what she told me. Shane said she would be bringing enough alcohol to hold us over until next Christmas!”</p><p>“Of course she is.”</p><p>We spent the rest of the morning fixing up the pool area for our dinner tonight. Everyone would bring a dish of their own and something for dessert. Even though this was not what I was used to for a Christmas Eve dinner, and apparently neither was Bette just looking at her holiday pamphlet, I was actually really excited to do it this way instead. The thing I loved about this group is that they were so non-traditional but there is so much love shared between them. I felt lucky to be a part of it.</p><p>Later, Bette came downstairs to the kitchen with a shirt in one hand and another shirt in the other. “Oh that smells amazing Tee. Which one do you like better?” She held both out in front of me as I closed the oven door.</p><p>“The red one, for sure,” I said.</p><p>“Okay, me too. I’m going to go shower and then meet Kit over at the Planet to help her bring the chaffers over here. You going to be okay while I’m gone?” Bette asked walking back towards the stairs.</p><p>Did she think I wasn’t going to be okay?  “Yes I think I got everything.”</p><p>Bette stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “You sure?”</p><p>I threw the hand towel at her. “Yes! Now go and shower so you are not late picking up Kit.” I flashed her a smile returning back to the island to continue cutting the vegetables for the salad. The rest of the food was in the oven and needed about another hour. I was anxiously waiting for Bette to leave so I could wrap her present and put it under the tree before anyone arrived.  About thirty minutes passed when I heard her walking down the stairs</p><p>“Alright Tee, I’m leaving. If you need anything while I’m out let me know,” Bette said making her way to the kitchen for a kiss goodbye.</p><p>“Does Kit know?” I said to her before she turned to leave.</p><p>“Does Kit know what?”</p><p>“About...your father?” I was reluctant to ask seeing at how upset she was the night before that Melvin cancelled at the last minute.</p><p>“Yes, she knows. And I’m sure she is thrilled,” Bette said completely annoyed.</p><p>“I’m sorry babe. I won’t bring it up again.” I said going back to cutting the vegetables.</p><p>“It’s okay Tee. It is what it is I guess. At least I have you and our first Christmas together.”  Bette came behind Tina and wrapped her arms around her waist before kissing her on the back of the neck. “I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” And with that, she left.</p><p>This was the first real quiet moment in the house.  I had taken a shower and put on a green sleeveless button down shirt and a pair of shorts that had little Christmas trees on it.  The presents were under the tree for the girls in a pile to the right, the food was staying warm in the oven, silverware and glasses were put outside, and the deck was set up for the food. Everything seemed to be under control, so I poured myself a glass of wine and picked a spot by the pool to dip my feet into while I waited for everyone to arrive. I took a look around outside and couldn’t help but smile. The more time I spent here with Bette, the more she made it feel like home to me.  I mean, anywhere with Bette truly was home, but in this short time that I was living with her, I felt like this place was a part of me as well.</p><p>“Hey Kennard! You thinking about answering the door?” Alice yelled as she walked through the house and onto the back deck.</p><p>“Oh hey Al, I didn’t realize how long I’ve been out here for.” I stood up from the side of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry my feet off.</p><p>“The backyard looks awesome Tina,” Shane said looking around at the lights we put up.</p><p>“Yeah it was a bitch putting those up there because the cord wouldn’t reach and then they kept falling down. Those over there were only showing the lights half lit. It’s been quite a day.”</p><p>“I’m just surprised Miss OCD let you change her perfect backyard,” Alice said placing the pan of food on the table.</p><p>“She actually couldn’t wait to change things up. I think she is more in the holiday spirit.”</p><p>“Well she sure wasn’t the other day,” Alice said, referring to the Facebook thing.</p><p>“It was a stupid thing. We talked. We got over it. We-“</p><p>Alice cut Tina off, “and by get over it you mean fucked it out?” Alice nudged her arm into my side.</p><p>“Ha, I guess you could say that.”</p><p>“You tiger you,” Alice snarled.</p><p>Before I could say anything else, Dana had walked through the house and joined us by the pool.</p><p>“Hey Dane, glad you made it okay,” Shane said taking the bowl from her and putting it with the other food.</p><p>“Thanks, I hope you like it. I make it every year for Christmas.”  Dana looked over at Alice. “Hey, I parked behind you Al, is that okay?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s fine. As long as Bette can get through. Where is she anyway? Taking her dad somewhere?” Alice asked sarcastically.</p><p>“She is meeting Kit at the Planet to get the chafers for the food. Melvin won’t be joining us this year. Can you guys help me bring out the rest of the food?” Hoping to change the subject.</p><p>“Yeah sure, Shane are you good with setting up the bar?” Dana said grabbing two trays of food.</p><p>“Wait, What?  Melvin isn’t coming here for Christmas? I’m surprised Bette took no for an answer,” Alice said bringing the salad to the end of the table.</p><p>“He cancelled last night for his own reasons. Bette was and is upset about it. So I would appreciate if you girls not say anything to her about it.” We all turned and looked at Alice.</p><p>“Who, me?” Alice said bringing her hand to her chest.</p><p>“Yeah YOU big mouth!” Dana said giving her a little push.</p><p>“My lips are sealed.”</p><p>“Yeah that’ll be a first,” Shane said not so under her breath.</p><p>							#</p><p>“Anyone here?” Bette asked as she walked through the front doors to an empty lobby.</p><p>“Hey baby sis. I’m in the kitchen cleaning the chafers a bit.”</p><p>Bette walked back to give Kit a hand.</p><p>“How’s it shaking? You look really nice,” Kit said wiping down then last chafer and putting it next to the others.</p><p>“Good. Tina is going to finish setting everything up and the girls should be there soon to help her. We just need these to keep everything warm.”</p><p>“No I mean, how are you?” Kit looked into Bette’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh don’t act all concerned. I know you are more than thrilled to not have Daddy present for the holidays,” Bette said breaking the eye contact.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say thrilled. But I do know that things will be...lighter. Considering the tension on Thanksgiving.”</p><p>“Look I don’t want to talk about it Kit,” Bette snapped cutting her off.</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it. All I’m saying is that now you and Tina will really be able to enjoy the holiday and just be yourselves. Your loving selves,” Kit said placing a hand on Bette’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess,” Bette replied.</p><p>Kit could tell this was not the time to discuss Melvin. She changed the subject to Christmas with Tina. “Were you able to decide on a gift for her?”</p><p>“I did, finally. I wanted it to be special and something she could always cherish. I hope she likes it.”</p><p>“If it is coming from you, I know she will love it. Now let’s get these things into your car so we can eat. I’m starting to get addicted to Tina’s cooking. And I am starving.”</p><p>They both loaded the back seat of the car and they were on their way to Bette’s.</p><p>						#</p><p>By the time we got everything ready, Bette walked through the door with Kit and the chafers. To say we were all more than ready to eat was an understatement. I poured Bette and Kit some wine and met them at the door to help with the chafers. Once they were all set up, the only thing left was to now eat.  In no time we all dug in.</p><p>“I don’t think we had a chance to eat all day,” I said placing salad onto my plate.</p><p>“It’s been a long week for all of us,” Dana said filling her plate up as well.</p><p>“I am really loving what you two did with the back yard,” Kit said as her eyes took in the décor outside.</p><p>“Thank you, it took a while but I think it was worth it,” Bette said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in close to her.</p><p>“Damn, you two are gross,” Alice said taking a seat at the table set up near the pool.</p><p>“Ha ha very funny,” I said throwing a cherry at her.</p><p>“And what you guys have done to the house is incredible. I’m really happy for you guys,” Dana said taking a seat next to Alice with her plate of food.</p><p>“Ditto,” followed Shane.</p><p>“We couldn’t have done it without your support,” I said as Bette and I joined with Kit. “Cheers to another great year of loving and cherishing the beautiful moments in life, together.” We raised our glasses and joined them to celebrate a wonderful holiday as more than friends, but family. Even though I was brand new to the gang, I still felt a warmness in my heart that I have made friends for life. I have felt closer to these women than most of my own friends, especially my own family.</p><p>There was a moment of silence and I started to get a little teary eyed thinking about how much I love Christmas and how good it felt to be surrounded by such love and support.</p><p>“Tina, you okay over there?” Shane finally broke the silence amongst the table.</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m okay. I just feel really lucky to be here.”</p><p>“Well we feel the same way Tina. We really do,” Alice said raising her glass once more before bringing it to her lips for a sip.</p><p>“It’s just...I have always loved Christmas. Especially when I was young with my family. And I don’t really speak to them anymore. So it has been very difficult the last few years to get in the spirit. But this year feels so different. Like it used to feel when I was growing up.”</p><p>Shane nodded in agreement. “Truth is, I never really was able to get into the holiday spirit. Especially when I was growing up. I never really knew where I was going to end up. And it wasn’t like I was able to wake up to a bunch of presents under the tree like a lot of kids. So I know how you feel.”</p><p>“Yeah well my mom was never really home growing up. She was always traveling or doing something so Christmas was always in the back of her mind,” Alice commented.</p><p>“Christmas was always very important to my family. My brother would always play some sort of prank on me to get me angry. Or her would open up all of my presents or hide them around the house. We would go to church every morning,” Dana said placing a meatball into her mouth.</p><p>“How long have you guys been doing this?“ I asked, also trying a meatball.</p><p>“Ah, I want to say a few years now, no?” Bette said looking at the group for confirmation.</p><p>“Yeah it’s been about three years now,” Kit agreed.</p><p>“Wow, these meatballs are fantastic,” I said eating my fourth one.</p><p>“And these sliders are fire, nice job Tina,” Shane said.</p><p>We continued to eat and share some holiday stories as the afternoon began to turn into sunset. More wine was passed around the table and the laughs were getting more frequent as the bottles of wine started to get us more tipsy.</p><p>“I have a crazy idea,” I said to Shane. Bette and Dana were across the way having a drink while Kit and Alice were inside getting more wine.</p><p>“Yeah? And what might that be?” Shane said with a grin.</p><p>“Want to go swimming?” I said returning the grin. I think I was a little more than tipsy at this point.</p><p>Shane looked over at the pool and then back at me. “That sounds amazing but...none of us brought bathing suits.”</p><p>“Bathing suits for what?” Bette said walking back over with Dana, stumbling a bit on the way.</p><p>“I want to go swimming...” I said looking up at Bette with a pouty face.</p><p>“Ohhh swimming! Yes! Let’s go swimming!” Alice said carrying a bottle of wine with Kit behind her with more glasses. </p><p>“Count me out, I don’t have a suit either.” Kit said as she approached the table Shane and I were sitting at.</p><p>“So what? Just keep your bra on! I’m going in.” Alice began to unzip her dress and kick off her shoes and I followed her lead. I looked up and saw Bette staring at me. I stopped and walked over to her.</p><p>“What’s the matter babe? It’s just a bra. It’s just us girls.” I placed my hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“No I know, I just wasn’t expecting you to participate in something like this. And between you and me...”she leaned closer to my ear to whisper “I have been drinking. And seeing you in just bra and panties....” she stopped and looked around to make sure no one could hear, “let’s just say you know how I am when I drink.” Bette backed up a bit and shot me a sly naughty grin.</p><p>Alice was down to her bra and panties and Shane was wearing only her boxer briefs as they both jumped into the pool. Dana soon followed and joined them in the water.</p><p>“Come on love birds! Don’t be a party pooper Porter!” Alice shouted as she attempted to splash us.</p><p>I looked from Alice back to Bette.  “Well, I would like it if you would join me. Join us. It’ll be fun. And if we need to excuse ourselves, well then...” I leaned in and wrapped my hand around her neck to bring her in for a deep kiss. I subtly dragged my tongue over her top lip as I pulled away.</p><p>“When you put it like that, Kennard.” Bette backed up and started to unzip her own pants and take off her shoes. She looked over at her sister who was pouring herself another glass of wine.</p><p>“You coming sis?” Bette asked as I carefully helped take her top off and place it over a lounge chair.</p><p>“I don’t think so, you guys go without me,” Kit said taking a sip of her wine.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so!” Shane shouted as she pulled herself up and out of the pool. She shook her wet hair towards Kit to tease her. “Come in Kit, it will be fun!” Shane shot her a pouty face.</p><p>“Oh, alright...” Kit placed her wine glass down on the table and started to undress.</p><p>I took a hold of Bette’s hand and we jumped in together. Kit sat on the side of the pool and put her feet in and watched as we splashed around.</p><p>“Oh no no no Porter, all the way in,” Alice said walking over to Kit.</p><p>“I’m okay here Alice.”</p><p>“Unacceptable. All or nothing,” Dana said following Alice. They each took a hold of her hands and pulled her into the pool. Kit began to laugh and splash Alice and Dana.</p><p>We hung out in the pool and continued to share laughs and drinks. It was one of the first times that I felt at home on Christmas Eve. I was incredibly lucky to have these amazing women in my life, and I had hoped they felt the same. Everything was going well until we heard a loud noise at the doorway to the backyard. We all stopped in our tracks and turned to look at what made the loud noise.</p><p>“Daddy...” Bette was in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas to everyone!  We hope you have had a wonderful Christmas.  No one could have imagined when they gathered during last Christmas, how much things would have changed by this Christmas.  We know it has been a challenging time for many people, but we will all get through this and probably will appreciate a lot of things we had been so easily taking for granted.  Writing Christmas day was so long that it was split into two chapters, so tomorrow will be part 2.  Enjoy!   ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 82</p><p>Melvin stood there stunned by what his eyes fell upon.  Bette quickly made her way out of the pool, as Melvin furrowed his brows.</p><p>“Daddy what are you—“</p><p>“Put some clothes on young lady.  Do you have no decency?”</p><p>Bette looked down, not even realizing that she was in her bra and panties as it felt similar to her bikini.  She quickly grabbed a towel from the lounge chair and wrapped it around her as Melvin assessed the situation in the pool.  His eyes targeted Kit.  “Why doesn’t it surprise me that Katie is in the middle of this fiasco?”<br/>

“We were just having some fun,” Bette said.  “More important, you’re here!  What changed your mind?”</p><p>The girls remained in the pool, more settled as they observed Melvin’s interaction with Bette.  Kit wasn’t so subtle.  “God that man has no sense of humor.”</p><p>I was concerned for Bette, and still so angry with Melvin for how upset he had gotten her.  “I wonder what changed his mind,” I said to Kit.</p><p>“I don’t know, but he sure put a damper on this didn’t he?”</p><p>The girls were huddle more together on one side of the pool, chatting amongst themselves about Melvin.</p><p>“I have a good mind to tell him off,” I said, given that I had a little false courage from the wine.  “I mean, I held her when she was weeping last night over him.  He hurts her so much.”</p><p>“That is why I am happy that I create distance from him.  I don’t let him have that control over me.”</p><p>My attention was brought back to Melvin when he started to raise his voice.</p><p>“This is not the daughter I raised.  Not to be having a bunch of women the pool half naked, and that one  over there…”  Melvin pointed to Shane.  “Completely topless!  Bette, you are lowering your standards.  I won’t be a part of this.”  Melvin turned and started walking back into the house, prompting Bette to be following after him.</p><p>“Wait what?  Did Melvin just say we are like low standard?” Alice asked Kit.  “Cause like I can totally go even lower by deep throating a girl in front of him.”</p><p>“Don’t,” I warned as I got out of the pool.  “I need to make sure she is okay.” I wrapped a towel around me and went into the house.   </p><p>Bette was standing outside the front of her house trying to converse with her father.  “I can’t believe you would fly out here and get so hung up on what you saw, that you would go home.  These are my friends Daddy, and they are good people.”</p><p>“Well I’m sorry that you think that a bunch of nude women in a pool makes them good people.”</p><p>“It doesn’t make them bad people.  We were just having some fun.”</p><p>“Fun.  How often did I tell you when you were growing up that fun gets you nowhere?  It is hard work, determination, and focus that brings success.  That back there is none of that.”</p><p>“So you are just going back home is that it?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m waiting for my Uber.”</p><p>“Let me drive you to the airport at least.”</p><p>“No thank you.”  Melvin continued looking out at the street instead of at his daughter.</p><p>I stood by the front door watching the two in the driveway.  I could tell that the conversation was tense, but I wasn’t going to insert myself because it had the potential of backfiring and I didn’t want Bette upset with me.  I knew I was going to need to be her emotional support after he once again dished out his shit.</p><p>“Please, I don’t want you leaving like this.”</p><p>“Bette, if you wish to do anything, please go into the house and be a respectable woman by putting clothes on instead of standing out here in a damn towel.”</p><p>Bette shook her head at him, noticing the headlights of a car pulling up to the driveway.  His Uber had arrived.   “I wish you would change your mind.  This is so trivial to get this upset over.  You obviously were going to have Christmas with us here…can’t you put this aside and—“</p><p>Melvin opened the back door to the Uber.  “Please try to remember that you are above all this.  Katie doesn’t surprise me…you…well you disappointed me.”</p><p>Bette’s brows twisted as she held back her tears and watched her father get into the Uber.  She stood there a moment as the car departed.   </p><p>I immediately went out to the driveway and placed my hand on Bette’s shoulder.  “Baby…”  My eyes met hers and my jaw tightened in anger at how he could hurt her so much.  I placed my arms around her and hugged her close.</p><p>Bette wanted to shower and change, so I returned to the pool.  By this time, the girls had gotten out and were wrapped in towels.   </p><p>“So did he run off?”  Kit asked.</p><p>“Yes.  He is returning to the hotel to get his luggage and is flying back home tonight.”</p><p>“What the fuck?” Alice asked.  “He needs to lighten up.  No wonder Bette is such a stiff sometimes.”</p><p>“Alice, now is NOT the time to be belittling Bette.  In fact, it isn’t right at any time,” I said.  </p><p>Kit felt bad.  As much as she couldn’t stand how Bette babied her father, she also knew that Bette had to be devastated.   “Where is she now?”</p><p>“She said she was going to take a quick shower and will be back out here.”</p><p>“Let’s give her some space,” Shane suggested.  “We had a great time tonight, but she is probably going to just want to be with you Tina.”</p><p>“Actually, I think it helps having her friends around her.  You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want.  Really…”</p><p>“You sure that is what is best?” Shane inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t want to make things worse,” Dana added.</p><p>“No, Tina’s right.  You are her people…and I am sure considering how rude Melvin was, he had a lot more to say to her once they were alone,” Kit offered.</p><p>I nodded in agreement, he sure did have a lot to say.</p><p>The girls used the outdoor cabana to remove their wet undies and put their dry clothes on as they waited for Bette to come back outside.</p><p>Within a short time, Bette returned to her friends.  No one brought Melvin up.  Instead, everyone started to reminisce about past Christmas’s and in no time everyone was laughing over some super funny memories.  The conversation transitioned from poolside to the living room, and ended up being a great distraction, which seemed to help Bette even for just a little while.</p><p>By midnight, everyone had left and it was now just Bette and I.   I was playing with her hair as her head lay against my shoulder.   “Regardless of your father, did you have a nice time tonight?”</p><p>“It was nice,” Bette said softly.   </p><p>She had already told me the things Melvin had said to her when she had come back into the house following his departure.  I was livid, but I was maintaining my composure.  I had to, for Bette.  “Baby, I told you before, just let things go when it comes to him.  You ARE allowed to have fun.  No wonder it takes a lot for you to let your hair down.  He has conditioned you that fun has no room in a person’s life and that is just bullshit.  You know that right?”</p><p>Bette nodded her head.   “That was always his feeling, and it grew much stronger when he saw Kit go ‘astray’ as he would put it.  All the more reason he came down hard on me with his expectations of me.”</p><p>“You are an adult now.  You need to try to deflect his views and adopt your own.  It’s time to live how you want to live, and not in his shadow.  It’s Christmas, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let Melvin Porter ruin it for you…for us.”</p><p>Bette turned her face in time to receive a tender kiss from me.  </p><p>“I know you’re right.   Well, like Kit said… we can at least feel free to be ourselves tomorrow and not have to be concerned about his judgmental eyes on us.”</p><p>“Exactly.  If I want to fuck you in the middle of the kitchen, then so be it.”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s so.”  I continued to play with her hair and give her tender kisses, reassuring her that she was perfect just the way she was, nothing more and nothing less.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas Day…</p><p>The sun was bright this Christmas morning, and I was the first to waken.  I loved mornings when I could just watch Bette sleep.  It was during those moments that her face was most at peace.  Her body was at peace.  Her mind at peace.  I was slowly beginning to learn that who Bette was today, was a product of her father and her mother.    How can a mother abandon you and you not feel a massive amount of self-blame, guilt, and so much more?  Then you have a father who is just over the top with his high expectations, coming from a man whose moral compass alone is questionable.   That drive that Bette has is good when it stays healthy, but it doesn’t always.  The perfectionism and need to control everything in her environment and in her world is there because it was set there by both parents early on.   I look at her and in this moment, she isn’t having to please a single person.  Her eyes haven’t woken to this cruel world yet.  She is most untouched by the remnants of the dysfunction by her parents in this very moment and I was privy to it those mornings I woke before her and could just take it all in.</p><p>As I was watching her, it must had been about thirty minutes before she stirred and turned over, her arm hitting my side as she turned.    “Someone was very tired.”</p><p>Bette opened her eyes.  “What time is it?”</p><p>“It’s almost 11am.”</p><p>“What?”  Bette looked over at the clock on the side table.  “I never sleep this late.”</p><p>“Okay, but you did.  There isn’t anything wrong with sleeping in a bit… right?”  My fingers trailed down her arm.  “You don’t have to be at work… we don’t have to be anywhere at any specific time…”</p><p>“Well Kit is coming over this afternoon for dinner.”</p><p>I knew Kit wasn’t.  I just didn’t get the right opportunity to inform Bette, considering Melvin’s untimely appearance and abrupt departure.   “Yeah, about that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well… last night she got a call for a gig.  It’s like a really big deal Bette.  She would be on the road for a little while and they had to leave this morning.”</p><p>“Are you for real?  She is blowing off Christmas with us?”</p><p>“Hey…”  I grabbed her chin and turned her to face me.  “Kit has her life to live too you know.  This was a great opportunity for her.  So… it will be just us.  Is that such a bad thing for our first Christmas together?”</p><p>Bette’s frown slowly disappeared.  “No.  It isn’t.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad you agree.  So that means, we can stay in bed most of the day if we want to.  We can make love, get up and eat, come back and make love again, open gifts, and repeat.”  I brought her hand under the sheets and between my bare legs.  “I’m already so fucking wet for you.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes widened the moment she felt Tina’s pussy.  “Fuck…Tee…”    She crawled under the sheets where Tina spread her legs as far apart as she could, so Bette could take her.  Both hands grabbed Bette’s head through the sheets as she surrendered herself to her girlfriend.  That tongue was a category 5 hurricane and it was powerful, strong, and left nothing in its path.  </p><p>“Bette… baby…”  My words were jagged.  I grabbed my breast with one hand and started massaging it as the other stayed glued to Bette’s head, feeling it move in a rhythm like her tongue was.  Her fingers were deep inside me, rubbing my G-spot in that way she knew got me every time.  I felt my legs start to shake as my orgasm rapidly built.  There wasn’t any foreplay needed, as my body was quickly responding to her mouth and fingers.  “Oh God…. Just… like that… please don’t… stop.”  </p><p>Bette was determined to give Tina one of the best orgasms ever.  She dutifully listened to her girl, and kept pleasing her using the methods she learned that Tina enjoyed most.   The moment she felt her come, she proudly accepted everything Tina offered as proof of a mission completed.</p><p>My legs were shaking, and my breathing labored, but I wanted her lips on mine.  “Come here…”</p><p>Bette crawled up Tina’s body, leaving the sheet behind as she did.  She smiled as she looked into those post orgasm eyes.  “I take it you approve?”</p><p>I laughed.  “Of course.  When do I not?”</p><p>Bette leaned in and kissed me.  Her tongue dipping inside my mouth as I tasted where she had been.  “Mmm…that was amazing.  You deserve some of the same.”</p><p>“You know what I would like?” Bette asked.</p><p>I gave a naughty smile.  “What would that be?”</p><p>“To just stay in this moment like this…a little longer…so I can look at your face and the glow that appears when you have an incredible orgasm.”</p><p>I expressed a shy sort of chuckle when she said that.  I never knew my face looked different after an orgasm.  Certainly I felt it feel flushed and hot, but it wasn’t something that I thought changed outwardly.  Though, if I gave it thought, when it came to Bette her eyes would get real soft.  They were different from the other times they softened.  I couldn’t really describe exactly how, but I saw it.</p><p>After I made love to her, we stayed in bed a little while longer.  We talked about so many things, and I had to admit that I cherished that time we had.  We weren’t rushing to our jobs, or coming home from them stressed out. It wasn’t a weekend where we were off, but rushing with errands and grocery shopping.  This was one day most everything was closed, including Bette’s gallery, so what we were left with was one another and it was wonderful.</p><p>Following breakfast, we put on some Christmas music and sat around the tree.  It was time for us to exchange our presents.  I felt like a kid again.  I couldn’t wait for Bette to see the painting.  She was just going to love it, I just knew it.</p><p>“Okay…do you want to go first?” Bette asked.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter to me,” I said, even though it did.   I wanted her to open the painting like yesterday.</p><p>“Okay, then…let me see…” Bette reached under the tree and gave Tina a small box.</p><p>I took the box trying to figure out what it could be.  “What is it?”</p><p>“What is it?” Bette chuckled.  “You have to open it to find out.”</p><p>I carefully untied the pretty red bow and then the gift wrap.  It was a pair of earrings, nearly exact if not exactly like the ones I currently have.  I didn’t understand.  “Oh…these are similar to the earrings—“</p><p>“The earrings you were wearing the night we met.”</p><p>“Yeah.”  I was still confused.  Why would she be buying me the same pair.  “Are they the same or slightly different?  I honestly can’t remember?”</p><p>“I guess you might have to compare them later,” Bette replied.  She knew that she had used the original earring for inside the shadowbox with the poem that Danielle had made up for her, but Tina didn’t know that.  Instead of trying to track down an exact pair, Bette had a jeweler custom make an exact duplicate of those earrings so Tina could still wear them.</p><p>I put the set of earrings aside, still a bit confused, but happy that Bette had a sentimental connection to them, as did I.  Perhaps she was expecting me to lose one or both again.   I then handed her a gift from under the tree.  “This one is for you.”</p><p>Bette smiled as she took the present.  “What could this be?”</p><p>“Well, like someone just told me, you have to open it to find out!”  I laughed while Perry Como was singing in the background.</p><p>The box was small and Bette had no idea what it could be.  She carefully removed the bow and wrapping paper.  This revealed a small velvet box.  “What did you do?”</p><p>“Will you just open it!”  </p><p>Bette opened the box. Her eyes widened.  “Oh Tee…these are gorgeous.”</p><p>“You really like them?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.”  Bette removed one cuff link from the box.  “Black onyx…wow, these are exquisite.  I know just the shirts I will wear these with.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile.  “Good, I’m glad you like them.”</p><p>Bette leaned over and gave Tina a tender kiss.  “I don’t just like them, I love them.”    Bette looked at the last present that was under the tree for Tina.  It was the shadowbox with Tina’s earring and the poem.  She handed the present to Tina, with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Look at that smile.  Should I be afraid?”</p><p>“Never.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  We hope you all had a nice Christmas and ingested a lot of food!  LOL!  In this chapter, Christmas day continues for Bette and Tina.  Enoy!  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 83</p><p>I wondered what could be inside this box.  It was a unique shape, but I had no idea.  I removed the ribbon and tore the wrapping paper off.  I couldn’t believe my eyes.  A shadowbox with my earring in it…and a painted canvas with a quote that read, “You don’t find love, it finds you. It’s got a little bit to do with destiny, fate and what’s written in the stars -  Anais Nin.”   I couldn’t help but tear up.  It was an incredibly thoughtful and sentimental gift that touched my heart.  “Oh Bette…it’s…it’s just beautiful.”  I grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss.  “I love it.”</p><p>“Now you understand why I had to replace your earrings?”</p><p>“I do…”  I wiped the tears from my face as I stared at the beautiful poem and earring.</p><p>“On the back is the date we met.”</p><p>I turned it over and found a beautiful engraved plate.  “I am just so moved.”</p><p>“I painted the canvas inside…and the words too.”</p><p>My eyes widened. “You did?” I touched my hand to my heart.  “That makes it even more special to me.”  I gave her one more kiss before I went behind the tree and brought out the wrapped painting.  I knew she was going to have a pretty good idea that it was at least a painting or picture of some sort.</p><p>“Now what could that be?”  Bette teased.  “A new car?”</p><p>“Funny.  It kind of pisses me off that you have at least a clue…”</p><p>Bette took the present and removed the wrapping paper.  The box was taped shut, so she removed that as well, then carefully reached in.  She had removed paintings for a long time in her career, so she knew just by her fingers on the frame that it was some kind of painting.   Slowly she slid it from the box to reveal a Laurel Holloman original painting.  Bette’s eyes widened.  “My God… I have never seen this one before.”  Her eyes studied the painting.  “This is…well, it is similar in nature to “She Burns My Eyes” but she has different colors here and a slightly different position of that arm there.”</p><p>I could see the passion in Bette’s eyes.  She was fully in her element right now, and perplexed by the fact this was a painting she had never seen, and considering she showed Laurel’s art, she was rather confused.   “Babe, you haven’t seen this one before because it was a custom done just for you.”</p><p>Bette looked over.  “What?”</p><p>I nodded.  “So, I had contacted Naomi Hasselt, do you remember her?  She was one of Laurel’s assistants on her team when you had her art show.”</p><p>“I remember the name.”</p><p>“Well, I contacted her and she worked wonders and helped me get a meeting with Laurel.  When I met with Laurel I had told her I really wanted to have something personal and special, and she offered a few ideas and came up with this one.  So, you really are the owner of a one of a kind Laurel Holloman piece of art.”</p><p>She stood from the floor, placed it against the sofa and stood back, taking it in from a distance.  “This is incredible.  Tee, it’s just…it’s beautiful.  I’m speechless.”</p><p>My smile grew.  I knew she would really love it, but this reaction was even better than I could have imagined.  She came over to me and bent down, giving me a kiss.  </p><p>“Thank you.  It’s the best.”   Bette walked over to the mantle and brought their stockings to them.  “Well, here is yours and here’s mine.”</p><p>I reached into my stocking and pulled out a card.  I opened it, and it was a beautiful Christmas card from Bette.  The words on the card were beautiful enough, but inside, Bette wrote such a heartfelt message that once again, brought tears to my eyes.</p><p>		Tina, my love…<br/>		One year ago, at Christmas, I never would have imagined spending this year <br/>with someone I am absolutely in love with.  You have awakened a part of my soul that no one	has ever touched, and I never want that place to sleep again.  You have made this whole holiday season special, and have given it more meaning that you could ever<br/>		imagine.<br/>		All my love,<br/>		B</p><p>“Tee, no crying…you’re making me feel bad.”</p><p>“I can’t help it, it’s your fault.  You can be so fucking romantic at times,” I said through a voice that was cracking.  Inside the card was a gift certificate for the getaway to Maine.  The pamphlet of the place looked amazing.  “Oh my God…Bette this place looks so nice!  When?  When will we go?”</p><p>Bette laughed.  “Well that would depend on our schedules.  It would depend if you would rather go when there would be snow, or summer when there are things to do on the water.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t care.  I imagine we wouldn’t be leaving the cabin much at all.”   I offered a sexy smile.</p><p>“Good, because I wasn’t planning on it either.”</p><p>“Okay now see what is in your stocking.”</p><p>Bette reached in and took out a card from Tina.  “Could this be a card?”</p><p>I shook my head.  She could be like a little kid sometimes the way she would tease me.  </p><p>Bette opened the envelope and took the card out.  It was a beautiful Normal Rockwell winter scene, with beautiful words of love on the outside and inside.  Like her, Tina had written a personal message.</p><p>		My Dearest Bette,<br/>		You have made my life feel full and have made me so happy over these<br/>		few months.  I never would have thought I could find a love so rare, genuine<br/>		and authentic.  I always thought I knew what being ‘in love’ felt like, but it <br/>		wasn’t until I met you did I really understand.  I love you today and forever.<br/>		Love,<br/>		Tee</p><p>Bette felt tears form in her eyes, and soon she too would wipe those few away that escaped.  “Tee this is … well it’s beautiful.  Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t forget what was in it.”</p><p>Bette looked at the folded piece of paper and seen it was a gift certificate to the spa she used to go to for her massages.    “Perfect.  I haven’t been in some time, and I really need to get there.”</p><p>“I know.  I really would like you to start going on a schedule with them.  I think you really could use it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Bette leaned in and kissed Tina.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too baby.”  I couldn’t help but deepen the kiss a little more.  Honestly, I loved how today had turned out.  We had no obligation to do anything, but be in the moment.   “In fact…”  I stood from the floor and held my hand out.</p><p>“What…what are you doing?”</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I am feeling exceptionally close to you right now, especially after reading the beautiful words in your card.”  She took my hand, but I could tell she was still unsure what I had in mind.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you are feeling that.”  Bette stood up after taking Tina’s hand.  “So, would you care to explain what is is—“</p><p>When I arched a brow at her and offered up a sultry kiss, I knew I need not explain anything more.  I started to walk, still holding her hand when I felt her pull back.  “Wha-“</p><p>“If you had any guts, you would make love right here in front of the Christmas tree, to Perry Como.”</p><p>I expressed an exasperated laugh.  “Oh Bette Porter, you should know never to challenge me on something like that.  I have no hang up on getting down in front of the Christmas tree.”</p><p>“Good, then let’s make some more Christmas memories.”</p><p>That afternoon, Bette and I made love several times in front of the Christmas tree, as several Christmas songs filled the air.  Although we didn’t bring Melvin up, I knew that he was on her mind, but I was so proud of her for not letting it ruin our day.  I felt we had both gotten closer than ever for so many reasons on this particular holiday, and I owed so much of it to her.  By later afternoon, we both had showered, having saved on water and once again, shared our bodies there as well.  The roast was nearly done, and while we waited for it to cook, we decided to put on none other than, The Polar Express.  It was always going to be ‘our thing’ now, between us.</p><p>The timer went off just as the credits to the movie started.  “Now that was perfect timing,” I said as I eased out of Bette’s arms to go to the kitchen.  </p><p>“Hey, I can grab that,” Bette said as she came up behind Tina, reaching for the potholders.</p><p>“Thanks love.”  While Bette was grabbing the roast, I took the salad from the fridge that I had already made, and grabbed a bottle of Merlot from the wine rack bringing both to the table.  </p><p>Bette placed the roast on the trivet in the middle of the table and then started to take the pan of roasted vegetables from the oven and placed that on the table as well.  As she sliced some roast, I opened the wine bottle and poured us some wine.</p><p>“There…I think that’s all of it.”  I looked over as we both sat down nearly at the same time.  I grabbed her hand as I raised my glass with the other.  “To us…our first Christmas.  May we be blessed with the chance of sharing many more.”</p><p>“To us,” Bette said, as she touched Tina’s glass, feeling the blonde squeeze her hand. “Well, this looks and smells very good.  Kit and Melvin have no idea what they are missing.”</p><p>“Damn right,” I said as I served some vegetables onto her plate and then some onto my own. </p><p>Bette bit into the roast first.  I tried to read her face to see what she thought.  I smiled the moment she showed a favorable expression.  “Mmm…Tee this is so good.  It’s real moist.”</p><p>“Yay!  I am so glad you like it.”</p><p>“The seasonings too…wow.  You’re definitely a keeper,” Bette teased.</p><p>“Oh, well look at that.  All this time I thought it was my years of experience in bed with women.”</p><p>Bette couldn’t help but laugh, given she was Tina’s first woman, and their relationship was still measured in terms of months and not years.  “You can definitely hold your own in bed, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“I had a phenomenal teacher.”</p><p>“Yeah?  Anyone I know?”</p><p>“Hmm… maybe.  She is tall…has dark curly hair… killer eyes and smile…smoking hot to be honest.”</p><p>“Can’t say I know her,” Bette said as she took a bite of a piece of roasted zucchini.</p><p>“You would like her.  She’s a lot like you.”</p><p>“Say no more, one of me is enough.”</p><p>I laughed as I took a sip of my wine.   As dinner progressed, we shared some laughs, had great conversation, and just felt a sense of freedom to do things at our own pace, instead of if Melvin was here.  I know that it would be hard for Bette to fully admit it, but there was a completely different feel to this day, than at Thanksgiving, and it wasn’t just how he made me feel, it was how I saw Bette act when she was around him.  She was so much more relaxed, and light.  </p><p>Once the food was put away, and dishes were washed, we resigned ourselves to the sofa once more and started to channel surf.  “What do you want to watch?”</p><p>“Anything but A Christmas Story. God that movie drives me crazy.”</p><p>I laughed, simply because I could see where it would drive Bette bonkers.  “Okay…how about…Love Actually.  Have you seen that one?”</p><p>“No, I can’t say I have.  You know I hardly have time to watch movies.   I really have only started to since you moved in and make me unplug a few nights a week to watch one with you.”</p><p>“Oh my God, we are totally watching this then.”  This was one of my favorite movies to watch around Christmas, and I was excited for Bette to watch it with me.  “Now please try to stay awake until the end.”</p><p>“I always try to stay awake, I just am hardly successful.”</p><p>I started the movie and laid against Bette.  “You are going to love this.”</p><p>Bette grabbed Tina’s hand and kissed the back of it.   “As much as I love The Polar Express?”</p><p>“More!”</p><p>“Oh, well I don’t know if I can take much more excitement for one day,” Bette joked.</p><p>About half way into the movie, I lost her to sleep.   I knew that it was a long and emotional few days, and that whatever time I was able to get out of her was time I appreciated.  This movie could always be finished another time.   I turned the TV off and gently roused her.  “Babe…honey let’s go to bed.”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“You fell asleep.  Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>“I’m not tired.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh.  This was another ongoing thing between us.  She would say she wasn’t tired, even when we would first get into bed at night, when I knew damn well she was exhausted.  Within minutes she would fall asleep, but she wasn’t ‘tired’ according to her.  Here she was actually with her eyes closed, and drowsy as hell but telling me she wasn’t tired.  “Okay baby, you’re not tired.  Let’s go to bed anyway.”</p><p>Once we got into bed, Bette turned on her side to face me.  “Did you have a good day?”</p><p>“I did.  It was more than good.”  I hesitated a moment before asking her.  “Putting aside the fact that your father and sister weren’t here, was it okay for you?”</p><p>Bette smiled as she looked into Tina’s eyes.  “Actually, it was…perfect.  I appreciated that it was just us.  It was very relaxing, and just nice to eat when we wanted to eat and…well, there isn’t anyone else I would have wanted to spend Christmas with.”</p><p>My smile widened.  “Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“That makes me feel pretty special.”</p><p>“That’s because you are pretty special.”  Bette leaned in and pressed her lips against Tina’s.  “It was the best Christmas ever.”</p><p>“Now I know you’re lying.”</p><p>“Why?  Why would you think I was lying?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” I said as I traced her arm with my fingers.  “I just figured there had to be other more exciting Christmas’s in Bette Porter’s past.”</p><p>Bette propped herself up on her arm and looked directly into Tina’s eyes.  “No.  This one, today…it was perfect.  I was so hung up on Melvin not coming because I had gotten so accustomed to him spending Christmas with me, that I didn’t realize how much he impacts my comfort level.  Today felt…it felt really nice Tee.”</p><p>I smiled as I tucked a curl behind her ear that had fallen in her face.  “I’m glad Baby.  It was the best for me too.  I loved that we got to spend time yesterday with the gang and Kit, and then today was just about us.  Don’t get me wrong, I think if Kit had come we still would have had a good time…maybe not sex in front of the tree, but a good time nonetheless.”</p><p>Following a few more kisses and sharing gratitude for one another, our presents, and more, I turned over so Bette could spoon me.  I brought her hand around me and held her hand as I closed my eyes.  It wasn’t long before we both said a final farewell to our first Christmas, and fell into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!  This is the last chapter for 2020 to be posted.  We both thank you so much for giving this story a try, and sticking with it.  It has been a joy for both of us to collaborate ..in bed... we mean, write semi-vertically and bring  you this tale.  Wishing you a wonderful 2021.  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 84</p><p> </p><p>As the year was coming to an end, I couldn’t help but reminisce over the last few months being with Bette. I began to remember what it was like in previous years living in LA. I had uprooted my entire life and moved half way across the country with a man I barely knew to a place I had never been to. I felt myself immersing into Eric’s world and completely letting go of who I was. I thought that was what you did when you were in love. Now, I look around at the beautiful home I have made with Bette, the wonderful friends I surround myself with daily, and joy I experience doing the things I love. I realized that was real love. I am with someone who appreciates all of me, not just parts of me. Bette was a person that gave her all to me, and I to her. I couldn’t wait to experience this New Year with her and all of the adventures to come.</p><p>Tomorrow was New Year’s Eve. I usually spent these next few days wondering how I would keep myself entertained while Eric sat on the couch watching sports with his buddies while getting drunk and waiting for the last 10 minutes to watch the ball drop. Whereas this year, Bette and I were planning a special evening with our friends, together. We had put together a menu of food and drinks for us girls to enjoy and I was picking up the last remaining items on that list.</p><p>I picked up the phone to call Bette to make sure I didn’t forget anything.</p><p>“So I have the snacks, the vegetables, crackers, all of the ingredients for the Antipasto-“</p><p>“Don’t forget the good bread from that deli I told you about for the bruschetta. That is a must,” Bette reminded me.</p><p>“Oh yes, I am going there right after I leave here. Dana said she is making the flatbreads for us and Alice is going to help. We still have a lot of booze from Christmas leftover, but Shane is going to bring a bottle of champagne to toast the New Year,” I said getting in line to check out.</p><p>“Well, it seems we have everything under control Tee,” Bette said reading emails at her desk.</p><p>“Have you heard from Kit at all?” I asked hesitantly. She didn’t take the news that she would be away for Christmas well.</p><p>Bette took a deep breath trying to contain her emotions. “No, I haven’t. And I doubt that I will. This happens a lot Tina.”</p><p>I could hear her typing away on her keyboard. “What happens a lot?”</p><p>“Things come up and then she disappears. Whether it’s a gig, or a boy that she is seeing at the time. That is Kit,” Bette continued to answer her emails.</p><p>“I’m sorry babe. I know how much you wanted her here with us.”</p><p>“Like I said Tina, I’m starting to get used to it. Look, I have to go. I want to finish things up quickly here so I can come home and help you,” Bette said.</p><p>I could tell she was getting upset and wanted to avoid the conversation. “Okay babe. If you think of anything, just let me know. We should be home around the same time then,” I said, handing my credit card over to pay for the food.</p><p>“Looks like it. See you tonight,” Bette was about to hang up.</p><p>“Ahh excuse me...” I said.</p><p>“What? What’s up Tee?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Bette smiled, “I love you too Tee. See you later.”</p><p>I pulled up the driveway to see Bette’s car. I guess she really did want to get home in time. I looked through the window to see that she turned the tree back on. I was glad she let me keep the Christmas decorations up just a little longer than she was used to. I opened the trunk and retrieved the bags of food to bring into the house when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.</p><p>“Need some help, luv?” Bette said nuzzling her nose into the back of my hair.</p><p>“Mmm, this is a nice surprise. What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“What? Is it so shocking that I’m helping you inside with the groceries?” Bette asked as she grabbed the rest of the bags from the trunk along with the rest in my hand.</p><p>“Yes. I mean, well no but yeah kind of,” I said confused at the gesture.</p><p>“There is no occasion Tee. I just wanted to help,” Bette made her way to the front door which was open.</p><p>I still had a feeling there was something else going on that she wasn’t telling me. I followed her into the kitchen to help unload the bags.</p><p>“Come on Bette. What’s going on?” I folded my arms and leaned against the island.</p><p>“Nothing Tina,” Bette said avoiding eye contact as she was putting away the groceries and checking things off of her list.</p><p>I walked over to her and put my hand on her chin to turn and face me. “Babe. What is going on?”</p><p>Bette let out a deep breath. “Okay. Don’t be mad.”</p><p>“I hate sentences that start off with that.”</p><p>“Don’t be mad Tee. But....I might have to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Bette. You can’t be serious. You promised me that you would be home to help put things together. This is our first New Years. Can’t you just call in sick or something?” I was so upset.</p><p>“Tee Tee. It would only be for a few hours. Three tops! I’ll be gone and home before you know it. I promise,” Bette said holding both of my arms.</p><p>I turned and walked over to the rest of the bags.</p><p>“Tina, please. I promise it won’t be all day. Just a few hours. Honest.”</p><p>I stopped and turned to face her. “Okay. If you say only a few hours then...okay. There’s nothing I can do,” I was definitely disappointed. However, I knew I had to stay positive and trust that she will make it in time.</p><p>The next morning, I woke up a little earlier than Bette and I decided to go for a short run. I grabbed my water bottle and headed out the front door.<br/>
By the time I got back Bette was already awake and dressed for work.</p><p>“Damn babe. Early morning?” I said as I walked into the kitchen to catch my breath.</p><p>“Yeah, I got a call from James this morning to tell me that there are buyers there already for the few pieces the artist put up for sale. He is using our space to display them in one of our smaller wings. They weren’t supposed to be there until noon. The artist is on his way too,” Bette said putting her laptop in her briefcase.</p><p>“Oh, does that mean  you’ll be getting home earlier?” I had more hope in my tone.</p><p>“I surely hope so my love. I already can’t wait to come home to you. I’ll call you on my way back, love you,” Bette gave Tina a kiss on the lips and headed out to her car.</p><p>I brewed a pot of coffee and headed into the shower to wash off all the sweat from the run. I thought I would give Alice a call to see if she would want to come early and hang out before everyone else got here. Alice and I never got to spend a lot of time together, but I felt a very special connection with the two of us.</p><p>“Give me your best!”</p><p>“Alice?”</p><p>“Oh, hey Tina! What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing much, um there is something that I wanted to run by you. But only if you’re not busy.”</p><p>“Ooookay, I’m all ears. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Bette had to go to work today and-“</p><p>“Oh gosh. Of course she did.”</p><p>“It’s not like that. She’ll be back in time. But, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come by earlier?” I really wanted to get to know Alice more. She had a big mouth, that was obvious. I could also tell that she had a big heart. The way she turned the evening around for Bette after her father humiliated her was a huge eye opener for me.</p><p>“Yeah sure, I can ask Dana to join and-“</p><p>“I was hoping it could just be the two of us to hang out.”</p><p>“Oh, really? You coming on to me Kennard?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh. “Ha, you wish Pieszecki! But seriously, I just wanted to hang out.”</p><p>“Yeah sure, sounds like fun. I’m at Dana’s now finishing up the stuff for the flatbreads. But I can head over there right after, is that cool?”</p><p>“Yeah of course. See you soon.”</p><p>“You okay, Tina?” Alice sounded a bit concerned.</p><p>“Me? Yeah I’m fine. I just wanted a chance to hang out. I feel like we see each other all the time but we don’t really know each other. I’d like the change that.”</p><p>“Aww Tina’s got a mushy side. Okay, I’ll head over soon. Later, Tina.”</p><p>“Bye Alice.”</p><p>An hour went by and I was sorting the vegetables on the counter to put on the platter for later.</p><p>“Hey Tina, can I come in?” I heard Alice knocking at the door.</p><p>“Yeah, front door’s open!” I yelled out from the kitchen.</p><p>“I brought wine!” Alice said holding up the bottle.</p><p>“Yes! I could use some of that right now,” I said taking the bottle from her and putting it on the kitchen island. “What’s in the bag?”</p><p>“Oh, just some sauces for the flatbread. I told Dana I would just bring them over now. Whatcha making?”</p><p>I brought over two small wine glasses for us and began to open up the bottle. “Just the veggie crudité. I figured I can do this now and chill it for tonight.” I handed a glass to Alice.</p><p>“Here’s to day drinking!” We brought our glasses together and took a sip.</p><p>“Want to go sit by the pool? I’ll bring out some crackers or something.”</p><p>“And the wine!” Alice added.</p><p>I brought my hand to my mouth as I almost spit out my wine. “And yes, the wine.”</p><p>While Alice and I might have gotten off on the wrong foot, with her still having feelings for Bette and I just starting to date her, I still felt a weird connection between the two of us. She loved to joke around and gossip and be the loud one in the group, but there were sides of Alice that would come out every now and then that were full of passion and care for others. I could tell she was loyal as heck to her friends when it came to standing up for them in front of others. She always stuck with her morals and ideas. There were many things I really admired about her and I wanted a real chance to get to know her more.</p><p>“Is this like a date, Kennard?” She asked as she sat down in one of the lounge chairs.</p><p>“Oh yes, but what would we tell Bette?” I said sarcastically laughing.</p><p>“Tell her...that it was me you liked all along and she ain’t got nothing on me!” Alice was hysterical taking another sip of wine. “But seriously are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah I really am. I mean, Bette and I are in a really good place. Emotionally, financially, physically. Things are going well at work.”</p><p>“That’s great. But...”</p><p>“But what?’</p><p>“I don’t know. You sounded a little weird on the phone and you don’t ever ask me to hang out so I thought something might be wrong.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I really wanted to just get to know each other more and I wasn’t sure how you would react.”</p><p>“React? Why would I react badly?” Alice’s brows twisted in confusion.</p><p>“I don’t know, all this time I thought you didn’t like me much. Actually I thought you hated me in the beginning and then just grew to tolerate me in the group.” I took a sip of wine worried how she was going to take that.</p><p>“HATE YOU? Gosh, no Tina. I swear I never hated you. Fuck, even when I hated you I liked you. It was rather annoying actually. I think...I think I was more jealous than anything in the beginning. And I was mad at Bette for cheating on me, with you. But I saw how genuine you are and what a nice person you are. I never hated you Tina. I was actually really glad you called.”</p><p>“You were?” I lift my own brows in shock.</p><p>“Yeah I was. I guess I felt the same. That I wanted to get to know you more but didn’t know how to say it because I thought you didn’t like me either.”</p><p>“Well I am sorry if I gave you that impression. I wasn’t sure how to immerse myself in this group and it just happened so naturally. With Kit more than anyone else I think. But for some reason, I was always drawn to your personality. You just bring an energy that I love.”</p><p>Alice smiled. “Well thank you T, I feel the same.”</p><p>We refilled our glasses and exchanged life stories on how we grew up, how we got into our jobs, and how we ended up in LA. I learned that Alice was bisexual, just like me, and we really bonded over this. It was really the first time I was able to talk about that piece to myself with someone that really understood. I was able to talk to Bette, a little. But she didn’t get it, neither did Kit because she is straight.</p><p>“I guess being with guys is just easier, but it gets SO boring. They’re just not as fun as girls are,” Alice commented.</p><p>“I can see that. I have only been in two or three serious relationships with guys and all of them were pretty boring. Did the same thing every day and it was always things I wasn’t really into. I forced myself to be in to those things. With Bette...it’s so different. She always keeps things interesting and surprises me with something new every day. I feel like I learn something else about her all the time.”</p><p>“Ugh T, you got that lovey look in your eye again. If I vomit in your pool-“</p><p>I threw the pillow at her. “Hey, cut it out. Ha ha. I do though, I do love her.”</p><p>Alice threw the pillow back at me. “I know I’m just teasing. I’m glad to see you guys so happy.”</p><p>We continued to talk about relationships, morals, politics, and more. Some time had passed when I just happened to look at my watch.</p><p>“Oh shoot Al, I better get back to the kitchen. Bette should out of work soon and I still have some things to prepare.”</p><p>“I can help if you want? I’m not much of a cook but I can try.”</p><p>“Yeah sure Al, that would be really nice. And bring the wine,” I winked and smiled. We were a little tipsy from a few small glasses, so we were stumbling a bit to the kitchen while giggling like little school girls.</p><p> </p><p>Alice and I started things up in the kitchen when a phone call came in from Bette.</p><p>“Hey babe, you one your way?”</p><p>“Yes I am, I just have to stop at the post office first and drop something off. Are you okay? I’m sorry I left you home all alone.”</p><p>“I’m not alone. I asked Alice to come over and we’ve been catching up.”</p><p>“Oh no, don’t believe anything she says about me.”</p><p>“Calm down sweetness, we didn’t even talk about you.”</p><p>Bette laughed, “Liar.”</p><p>“I swear! Anyway she’s helping me get some things prepared. Everyone should be here a little later. See you when you get home. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too Tee. Bye.”</p><p>When Bette came home, Alice greeted her with a glass of wine and we all sat around the kitchen island catching up. We talked a little about what happened with Melvin and with Kit not being there for Christmas and New Years.</p><p>“Yeah Tina, this isn’t really new. Sometimes Kit is here and sometimes she isn’t. Even when she is here there is always a possibility that she has to leave early or has something else going on.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Hey babe, you mind if I shower and change before everyone gets here? I think you and Alice got everything under control.” Bette said leaving the kitchen.</p><p>“Wait! Hold up! Stop everything!!” Alice said holding up her hands.</p><p>“What? What is it?” Both Bette and I were very confused.</p><p>“Is BETTE giving up....control...over something??”</p><p>Bette and I couldn’t help smile. Bette rolled her eyes and headed upstairs towards the main bathroom.</p><p>“You’re such an ass Alice,” I laughed.</p><p>“She must really like you Tina!”</p><p>Some more time had passed and the food was all ready to go. Alice helped me set the table with plates, napkins and silverware, Bette helped me clean all the glasses, and I began to put out all of the food.</p><p>“I think Shane and Dana are here. Can I let them in?” Alice asked.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Hey guys. Oh, everything smells great. I’m starving,” Shane said walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“Everything looks awesome guys. Should I put this in the kitchen?” Dana asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll pop those in the oven a bit to warm them until we are ready to eat them.”</p><p> </p><p>We all sat around the table in the living with our plates exchanging our New Year’s resolutions and what we could expect from the New Year. We talked about where we would like to be in our careers and in our lives.</p><p>“What about kids?”</p><p>Bette almost spat out her drink, “Kids Al? Really?”</p><p>“Well it’s a fair question the way you two love birds act around each other.”</p><p>“Don’t you think that’s a little personal Al?” Dana shot Alice a look.</p><p>“Ah, no.”</p><p>“It’s okay guys. We have talked about a family but not for some time. But I think we would like one someday,” I turned and looked at Bette who was smiling right back at me.</p><p>“I think you two would make great mothers,” Shane added.</p><p>“Thank you Shaney. That means a lot.”</p><p>A few hours passed by and it was almost time for the ball to drop. We had the TV on in the living room with Alice, Dana and I watching while Shane and Bette were in the kitchen cleaning up.</p><p>“You got a good one there Porter.”</p><p>Bette looked over to the living room watching Alice, Dana and Tina laughing at something and it brought a smile to her face. She looked back over at Shane and nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah. I really did.”</p><p>“Hurry guys! 2 more minutes!” Alice yelled from the living room.</p><p>Shane brought in the champagne followed by Bette with the glasses. Tina helped in pouring everyone a glass and handing them out.</p><p>“Ready guys!</p><p>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....HAPPY NEW YEAR!”</p><p>Alice and Dana were blowing on their horns while Shane was shaking her noise makers while Bette and I...</p><p>“GET A ROOM!” The three of them yelled at us watching up making out.</p><p>We broke contact briefly to look into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you so much Tee.”</p><p>“And I love you so much. Happy New Year baby.”</p><p>“Happy New Year. May this be the best year yet.” Bette wrapped her hand around the back of Tina’s neck and brought her in for another deep kiss. Tina accepted and lovingly kissed her back.</p><p>Who knew that fate would bring two people together in such a way. And who know what the next year would bring to this group of women. The year would be full of more adventures, laughs, love, hurt, and experiences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya Peeps, hope all of you are doing well.  Here is the next chapter in this little tale. Enjoy!  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 85</p><p> </p><p>It felt like it was just yesterday that we were bringing in the New Year. And here we were only two weeks away from Valentine’s Day. I was back in the same anxious cycle as I was when I was trying to buy her a Christmas present. Bette was a romantic when she wanted to be. However, when it came to holidays such as Valentine’s Day, she wasn’t as into it as I was.</p><p>I had just finished vacuuming the living room and thinking about what to make for dinner. It was a Friday night, so I knew Bette would be home a little later as she usually liked to bring home groceries after work.  I finally settled on a marinara sauce and some pasta.  It was an easy go to meal, and was something I could easily throw together right now.</p><p>I prepared the pasta sauce and started to season that a bit, then finally started the water boiling for the pasta.  All that needed to be prepared was the salad. I was chopping up the lettuce when Bette walked in.</p><p>“Jesus! The only thing left on the racks at the store were ridiculous Valentine’s Day cards, and cheesy Valentine’s Day presents and bears and shit. Don’t these people know that it’s just a stupid marketing ploy to take money from you? It’s not even real.”</p><p>“Well hello to you too babe. Long day?”</p><p>“Actually, it went by rather smoothly for a Friday. It was when I got to the store that everyone was pissing me off,” Bette said handing me a bag of groceries.</p><p>“I can see that. I knew you weren’t a fan of Valentine’s Day but-“</p><p>“Like I said, it’s not even a real holiday. I don’t understand why people get so hung up over it.”</p><p>“So, I shouldn’t get you a Valentine’s Day gift?” I looked over at her.</p><p>She shot me a look right back, “Oh no Tina...you didn’t...”</p><p>“No, I didn’t but I really wanted to. It’s our first Valentine’s Day together. I wanted to give you something special.”</p><p>Bette softened a little as she looked at her girlfriend.  “Aww Tee, you give me something special every day,” she said running her fingers through my hair. “We don’t need a fancy holiday to do that.”</p><p>“I know but...I really like Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Bette could see the disappointment in my eyes. “Okay. Well then why don’t we go do something instead? Just the two of us.” Bette placed her finger on my chin and lifted my face to look at her.</p><p>My eyes lit up as soon as I saw her smile. “Okay, yeah I think that’ll be nice.”</p><p>As the days went by, I kept my eye out for a nice place for us to go to for Valentine’s Day. I wanted it to be away from here where we could just leave behind the stress of work and life. This past week has been extremely stressful for Bette as she was preparing for a winter show at the gallery. She was back to working really late nights for 10 to 12 hours with little to no sleep. Even the weekends she would bring work home with her, which she knew I didn’t like.</p><p>I got out of the car and headed into the spa for my weekly massage. I was sitting in the waiting room for my appointment reading a magazine, when I look over to the front desk and noticed pamphlets for Valentine’s Day. The yoga retreat one really caught my eye. I flipped through the pages and was getting more interested as I read on.</p><p>“Excuse me, do you know where I can sign up for this?” I asked the receptionist at the front desk.</p><p>“Oh that’s a really nice one. It gets sold out fairly quickly. It’s a three day retreat In Joshua Tree. It’s a bit of a hike, but the drive isn’t too bad. You are served three meals a day, meditations, hiking trails, yoga sessions throughout the weekend that are meant to help bring couples together, stress relieving seminars and more. You get your own cabin, linens, and hot water. Unfortunately there is no Wi-Fi and not good cell service, but that’s the purpose right…to disconnect?  For something really important, there is a phone at the main desk if you need to make a call out.”</p><p>All of this sounded so perfect. The only thing that was making me nervous was Bette was not a huge fan of the woods, or a place with no Wi-Fi, and particularly yoga. But I knew this is exactly what we needed and was hoping that Bette might give it a try considering it was only a 3 day getaway. This was a great way for us to get closer and be able to relax with no outside interference, and I felt we really needed it.</p><p>“I love it. Are there any spots left?”</p><p>“Here, let me check,” She said searching on her computer. “Two spots left. Would you like to book a spot?”</p><p>I got out my checkbook before I second guessed myself and booked the weekend for the two of us. I knew I should have asked Bette first, but I knew she would say no and where there was only 2 spots left, I felt a sense of urgency to secure our spots. I planned to tell her when I got home.</p><p>Following my massage, I got a call from Kit.  I immediately answered the call.  “Hey stranger! How’s New York?”</p><p>“Girrrl, it’s amazing! Thathigh of being on stage again is something else. But it is freezing over here. I am definitely missing the warm weather out there. How are you guys?”</p><p>“We’re fine. It’s been a long few weeks but we’re getting through them. Bette is working on a winter show. So you know how that goes.”</p><p>“That’s why my baby sis hasn’t been answering. I’ve been trying to call her for a few days now.”</p><p>There was a silence from both ends.</p><p>“Unless...she has been ignoring my calls,” Kit inquired.</p><p>“She is still pretty upset that you left. Just give her some time. She’ll get over it.”</p><p>“Jeez, sometimes she just needs to chill ya know? Get some fresh air. Get out a little.”</p><p>“Actually, I plan to do just that. I just booked us a trip to Joshua Tree for a couple’s yoga retreat.” I smiled looking down at the pamphlet at the pictures of what the cabin looked like.</p><p>“Yoga retreat? Girl, you know my sis hates yoga right?”</p><p>“Well, she is going to have to deal with it. It is the only way I know that she will leave work behind, let her hair down, and to try to relax. And we can be together these days.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Well, I gotta say. You have some guts. Good luck explaining that to her. Alright baby girl, I gotta run. Give everyone my love and I will see you in a few weeks! Bye Tina!”</p><p>And with that, the call ended. I was getting anxious thinking of how I would drop this on Bette. I was hoping she would at least give this a try before completing smashing down the idea.</p><p>I was sitting on the couch continuing to read the pamphlet and searching MapQuest for the easiest way to get to Joshua Tree.  It was around 8:30pm and Bette was on her way home from work. I was so excited to show her everything.</p><p>“Look I don’t fucking care James, just get it done. Yeah…okay…right…,” Bette said walking through the front door.</p><p>“Hey babe, how was your day?”</p><p>Bette held up her free hand while ending the call. “Don’t ask.  I need wine…preferably the whole bottle.”  </p><p>A million thoughts were running through my head. I wasn’t sure if this was the right time to tell her about the retreat or that Kit had called me. I knew I would have to tell her eventually because she would see the charge on the credit card statement. Plus the fact that it was only next week. Bette walked in with her glass of wine and joined me on the couch.</p><p>“Oh what a fucking day.”  Bette glanced over to Tina. “What are you reading?” Bette took the pamphlet from Tina’s hands and began to look through it.</p><p>“What is this place? Glorified camping? I didn’t know you were into this stuff,” Bette said pointing at the pictures.</p><p>“I have only been on one before and it was by myself overnight a few years ago. But I thought that...maybe...” I smiled as she looked up and saw my grin.</p><p>“What? You want us to go on one? Tina, I don’t even go hiking. I can’t do bugs or no toilet, or no hot water-“</p><p>“No but this place has hot water and a bathroom in the cabins. Look, it even has all of the meals prepared with local ingredients, seminars, hiking trails, meditation--”</p><p>“Me? Meditate? Hello, have we met?”</p><p>“Yes, Bette. We have which is why I think this would be perfect. For the both of us. We really need to get away for a few days. I think this could really help you relax.”</p><p>“No way. Absolutely not. Sorry Tina but I’m not into stuff like that. A nice 5 start resort hotel, then we can talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, Kit said you would react like that.” I slowly realized what I said as soon as it exited my mouth.</p><p>“Kit? What do you mean Kit said? When did you talk to her?” Bette stood from the couch and stared at me.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry but she called me this afternoon and asked how we were. I just mentioned that I booked this place for us and-“</p><p>“YOU WHAT?” Bette cut me off. “You BOOKED it? Without even asking me? How much did this cost Tina?”</p><p>I stood from the sofa.  “I will pay for it. I got a bonus at work and it will more than cover the weekend away. I knew you would say no.”</p><p>“It isn’t even about the cost.  I just can’t believe you would sign me up for something without even speaking to me about it.” She began to leave the room when I grabbed her arm and pulled it towards me.</p><p>“Baby, look at me please. I know this is something out of your comfort zone and something you are not really into. But can you please, please consider it? Please? I think it will be fun.”</p><p>Bette could see that Tina was really wanting her to consider it, but it was so opposite than what Bette would enjoy, and she couldn’t see herself going through with it, even it were for just a weekend.  “I don’t know Tina. It is just not my thing…at all.”</p><p>I was so annoyed.  I felt like I compromised so much for things that Bette wanted, and here I was asking for a mere weekend.   “Fine. Don’t go. We’ll just stay home,” I said as I grabbed my iPad and headed upstairs to the bedroom.</p><p>Bette stood in the middle of the living room and let out a long breath. She returned to the couch and took a sip of wine staring at the pamphlet on the table.</p><p>						#</p><p>The next morning, Tina woke to noise coming from downstairs. She opened her eyes more and looked at the clock and then over to the empty spot in her bed.</p><p>As she walked downstairs, she saw a few boxes in the living room with Bette standing over them. She watched as Bette was taking out hiking boots, backpacks, and sheets. A smile formed on Tina’s face knowing exactly what they were for. She tiptoed behind Bette and wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p>“Morning babe, what’s going on over here?” I leaned my head to the side to show her my grin.</p><p>“Oh stop, you know what it is. I MAY have talked to Shane last night and read more of the pamphlet. It might be okay.”</p><p>I smiled from ear to ear, “So...we’re going?”</p><p>Bette hesitated like it was painful to even say the words.  “Yes, we can go.”</p><p>I jumped for joy and brought her in for a deep kiss. I was so excited.</p><p>The rest of the week passed by more quickly than either imagined it would.  Bette was still complaining off and on about the getaway, but today was upon them and her anxiety higher than the days before.</p><p>“Tina! Did you pack extra toilet paper?” Bette yelled upstairs to Tina who was in the bedroom getting the last bag to load in the car.</p><p>“Babe, they have toilet paper. It’s a retreat. A popular one at that.”</p><p>“Well, I’m packing extra anyway just in case.” Bette ran back upstairs and grabbed two rolls.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and took some bags to the car. When everything was put in the trunk, Bette got in the driver’s seat, I took out the MapQuest directions and we were off.</p><p>“Okay, it says to turn left there and we’ll be on that road for a little while.”</p><p>Bette remained silent, like she was for most of the drive thus far.  This was a fairly long ride, and to be sitting there without saying a word was awful.  The environment was tense.</p><p>“Alright Bette, are you going to be like this the whole trip? Because if you are let’s just turn around and go home. I don’t want to spend the weekend like this.”</p><p>Bette looked over at Tina and let out a long sigh. “This isn’t something I’m used to. I’m sorry… I just…I have never been a huge fan of this kind of thing.”  Bette really wasn’t intentionally trying to be difficult. She was fully aware that they were on their way, and like it or not, this was happening</p><p>“I know, but can you see why I’m doing this? Babe, when you get into full on work mode, you hardly take care of yourself. And I get worried. I know you have been doing this for years and it’s just who you are but I get worried. Stress can really catch up on you. And if you don’t take care of yourself, it can have many negative effects on your health and your life.”</p><p>Bette reached for my hand and squeezed it. “I know Tee. It was very thoughtful. I promise, I will try.”</p><p>I knew she meant it. All I was asking for was for her to try. I wanted us to connect on a much deeper level while she was able to not think about anything but us. I was hoping this trip would do just that.</p><p>We pulled up to the parking area where the main building was. There was a man in a booth for the valet service and champagne waiting for us in the lobby to check in.</p><p>“Wow Tee, this place is fancier than I thought. I hope this didn’t cost you too much,” Bette said looking around the lobby at the beautiful decor and art on the walls.</p><p>“Nothing is too much for you. I told you this place wasn’t so bad.”</p><p>After we checked in, the lady brought us to our cabin where our bags and lunch were waiting for us. It was a cute little cabin far from the others so we had our privacy. As we walked into the room, we were greeted by a beautiful fire place, a tiny kitchen with a sink and mini fridge, a small table for two, and...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya Peeps... 230am right now and thought I would post this before heading to bed.  Hope you like.  Kat deserves all the credit for the last chapter and this one.  Her sole idea to put Bette in this wonderful predicament. LOL!!!!   ~  Enjoy, ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 86</p><p> </p><p>“A heart shaped bed Tee? Really? I can’t sleep on that thing.”</p><p>“Oh come on Bette! That is so cute.”</p><p>She shot me a Porter look with a raised brow, and put her purse on the night stand. “It’s a lot smaller on the inside. You can hear everything going on outside. Is this place even safe?”</p><p>I jumped on the bed and landed on my back. “I’m sure it’s fine babe.”</p><p>Bette looked skeptically at the rest of the cabin inside. “Gosh Tee, are you sure there is even hot water in here?”</p><p>“Bette. You can’t be serious. Lighten up. The place is small but it’s only for a few days.”</p><p>“I’m just glad I brought my own sheets. Although I’m not even sure if they’ll fit considering...” She pointed at the bed I was laying on.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, sat up and grabbed my overnight bag to unpack. Bette grabbed her bag to do the same. She pulled out her iPad to connect to the Wi-Fi.</p><p>“Don’t bother. There’s no connection out here.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes grew wide.  “Seriously Tina? How am I supposed to check my emails?”</p><p>“You’re not. That’s the point. We’re supposed to leave everything behind and just be with each other.”</p><p>“And what if something happens to the gallery or the-“</p><p>“Bette, it’s a weekend away. Please. Can we try to be in the moment? I left my iPad home. One weekend Bette. You’ll be fine with just me for a weekend.   I would like to think that isn’t such a difficult hardship for you.”</p><p>The comment hit Bette hard. “I’m sorry. You’re right. You’re right.” Bette looked over on the table to see two plates with sandwiches and a bottle of white wine with two glasses. She took my hand and brought me to her and kissed me passionately on the lips. “Shall we have some lunch?” Her eyes were locked with mine and her hand began to travel south down my back and landed on my waist side.</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile and look back into her eyes which were filled with complete desire and love. “Hmmm...I’m kind of hungry for something else,” I said as I began to unbutton her blouse slowly, never taking my eyes away from hers.</p><p>“Oh really? What might that be?” She returned the favor and unzipped my jacket. It hung open and Bette stepped back a bit staring at my white t-shirt noticing I wasn’t wearing a bra. My body was already responding to her and the proof was pushing against my shirt. “Cold in here, Tee?” She shot me a seductive look as her eyes traveled back down to my rock hard nipples.</p><p>“Not at all. It’s rather...hot in here actually.” She wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and the other around my back bringing me in for another deep kiss. Her tongue parting my lips and playfully searching for mine. She moaned into my mouth once they made contact.</p><p>I began to tug at her clothes desperate to get them off quickly. “A little help here, babe.”</p><p>Bette smiled into the kiss and brought my shirt up my body and over my head stopping at my wrists. She held them behind my back and brought her lips to my neck while slowly backing me to the bed. “Oh fuck, babe.” Goosebumps began to form all over my skin as her tongue created a wet path from my collar bone to my ear lobe, not missing a spot along the way. I felt the mattress hit the back of my legs and she lowered me down so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. She brought her lips back to mine holding my bottom lip in between her teeth, unbuttoned my pants and lifted my ass to take them off.</p><p>“God Tee. You are so fucking beautiful,” she said softly as her hands traveled up my thighs and to my waist where they rested on top of my panties. Her eyes looking me up and down my almost naked body. She brought me in closer and took one of my hard nipples into her mouth. I gasped when her tongue rolled around the tip of it.</p><p>“Ohhhh, that feels so good.” I arched my head back and lifted my chest against her mouth. She reached behind me and brought me in closer. She gave the same attention to the other nipple before making her way back down my body, her hand over my chest pushing me down to lay on my back. My hands still wrapped with my shirt not being able to touch her. How I ached to touch her. But she was in control now.</p><p>I felt her tongue making lines and circles on my pubic bone, so close to my center I could almost feel it. “Babe...please. I need you.”</p><p>Her teeth wrapped around my panties and tugged them down while her hand assisted. I was naked and fully available for her. She stood up and removed her own pants and panties until she was bare from top to bottom. We both looked into each other’s eyes knowing fully well what the other wanted. Bette Porter was prepared to show me and I was prepared to give myself and receive.</p><p>Bette knelt back down in front of Tina spreading her legs so her pussy was fully exposed to her. Tina was glistening from how wet and ready she was for Bette. She brought her face closer to take in everything that was Tina Kennard. She placed a few light kisses and wet paths inside Tina’s thighs, which was driving Tina crazy. Bette could tell Tina couldn’t take it anymore. She took hold of her legs over her shoulders and make a long lick in between Tina’s folds. Tina let out a loud moan and clenched her legs around Bette’s head. Bette continued to use her tongue in the best way she knew with the skill and precision she possessed.</p><p>Her mouth and tongue felt amazing on me. I let out moans and sounds without being able to form actual words or even sentences. I clenched my hands against my shirt unable to grab anything else.</p><p>Bette made her way back up Tina’s body leaving kisses along the way. She drove her tongue deep inside Tina’s mouth, letting her taste herself. Bette’s hands were exploring up and down Tina’s body until it rested right above Tina’s center.</p><p>“Tell me Luv. Tell me what you want,” Bette said in between kisses. “Tell me.”</p><p>“I want...fuck...I need you inside...me...now.” Fuck, she was driving me crazy. “Bette...please...I need, OH FUCK!” I yelled the moment she entered me. Her fingers were thrusting and curling inside me while her thumb was circling my clit. My hips couldn’t help but match her rhythm and bucked against her fingers. The feeling of her own pussy rubbing desperately against the top of my thigh turned me on more than she could imagine.  She was so wet with arousal, and it was saturating my skin.  I loved every minute of it.</p><p>Her lips broke contact with mine as she watched me drive my head into the pillow while I was reaching my climax. And she knew it. She knew my body so well. She brought her lips close to my ear whispering, “Cum for me baby. God Tee cum for me.” My walls were getting tighter around her fingers and Bette who had been grinding her pussy against my leg, was so turned on.  She drew that orgasm out of me and I screamed in pleasure. Bette’s moans were getting louder as she came not that far behind.  She rolled over to her side and we both lay there limp and exhausted in pure post orgasmic bliss.</p><p>About an hour passed by when I opened my eyes and looked over to see Bette sleeping peacefully next to me. I looked at my watch and figured we fell asleep. I quietly got up, as to not wake her, and realized my hands were still behind my back.</p><p>After cleaning up in the bathroom, I walked over to Bette and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“Wh-what time is it? Did we fall asleep?”</p><p>“I guess we did. It’s about 4:30. Shall we get up and take a look around?</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Just let me get cleaned up and dressed,” she said lifting herself and kissing me.</p><p>“Mmm...your lips taste delicious,” I shot her a seductive look.</p><p>After Bette cleaned up and dressed, we poured ourselves a glass of wine, each took a piece of the sandwich and made our way around the place. We looked at the other cabins, the yoga studio, the entrance to the hiking trails, and the main building where the seminars were held along with meal time.</p><p>“This place is huge.”</p><p>“I told you, there are many things to do here. We can do all of it, or we can do some of it. It’s just a way to bring us closer together.”</p><p>“Do you not think we’re close? Tina, we live together.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, but you work a lot and I work. The only time we really see each other is at night for dinner and in the morning when I make you breakfast. When was the last time we even went on a date?”</p><p>“We go on dates. We just went the other week.”</p><p>“Bette, a tour of the new space of your gallery does not count as a date.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that I have to work all the time, but I do it to make a better life for us.”</p><p>I stopped and turned her to look at me. “Bette, I’m not complaining. I’m just saying that I think we needed to get away from the work stress and the bills stress and the life stress and just spend some time together. Is that so bad?”</p><p>Bette looked back at Tina and smiled. “No, of course not. Come on, let’s keep walking. I want to see what time is dinner.”</p><p>Dinner wound up being served outside by the huge fire pit with logs and small tables surrounding it. The smell of the grill with fresh vegetables and fish filets filled the open air. There were four other couples sitting around the fire with their plates of food. We grabbed our own and found a log to sit on.</p><p>I placed the blanket over our legs as we sat next to each other to eat. “The food is actually pretty good.”</p><p>Bette didn’t answer and was eying the other couples.</p><p>“Babe...”</p><p>“Tina. Look around,” she whispered, looking annoyed.</p><p>“What? What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Tina. They’re all straight. And they’re staring at us.”</p><p>“Oh come on Bette, no they’re not.”</p><p>“Yes they are. Hetero galore is where we are. In the middle of the woods. I’ve already gotten bit like eight times.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my food. “If you say so Bette. If you say so.”</p><p>“Will you ladies be joining us for our night time meditation? It’s at nine o’clock overlooking the mountains.”</p><p>“Definitely not. Thanks anyway,” Bette responded quickly.</p><p>“Bette! Are you serious?”</p><p>“What Tina? I don’t meditate. I can do the hiking. I can eat outside. I can even do the heart shaped bed. But meditating, hell no.”</p><p>I stood up from the log, put the rest of the blanket over Bette’s legs and threw away my plate. I walked over to the other side of the eating area and stood by myself looking at the view.</p><p>I turned around a few moments later and noticed Bette was gone and she took the blanket with her. I figured she went back to the room to sulk. I decided to get my money’s worth and join the meditation group. It was me and two other couples that attended. I stayed in the back alone and followed along the thirty minute guided meditation.</p><p>Once the meditation was over, I made my way back to the cabin.  I walked into the room and saw Bette in her pajamas, having obviously showered, and on her phone. I put my stuff down and washed my face in the bathroom sink.</p><p>“Was it worth it?” Bette finally spoke.</p><p>“Was what worth it?” I asked from the bathroom patting my face with a towel.</p><p>“The meditation. Was it worth it?” Her eyes never leaving her phone.</p><p>“Actually, yes it was. You should have went. It might have mellowed you out a bit.” I opened my suitcase on my side of the bed and put some clothes in the drawer.</p><p>“Fuck! WHY isn’t this connecting?” Bette wasn’t listening to a word I said.</p><p>“I told you Bette, there’s no Wi-Fi or service up here,” I said getting my pajama’s and starting to change.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious? Nothing at all? Oh that’s just great.”</p><p>“Why do you think I left mine iPad at home?”</p><p>“So you could be one with nature,” Bette said sarcastically putting her phone back into her suitcase.</p><p>“Wow Bette. Nice. Is this how we’re going to spend this trip? You just sulking the whole time and putting me down for trying to take you away for a nice weekend?”</p><p>“How is being in the middle of nowhere with bugs and dirt and humming all day nice?”</p><p>“Well why don’t you stop complaining about it for five seconds and actually give it a try?” I threw the clothes I was wearing into my suitcase and walked to the kitchen to get water. Bette knew I was pissed. I don’t get mad often, so she knew I was getting to my boiling point.</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes and took a deep breath in. “Okay.”  She walked over to Tina who was standing over the sink. “Okay. ONE yoga session. One.”</p><p>I smiled but didn’t let her see it. “Fine.” I continued to smile as she walked back over to the bed. “If you look in the front zipper of your suitcase, you’ll see I stuffed it with your favorite magazines.”</p><p>Bette found the magazines and smiled. She knew Tina was just trying to help. She had to figure out a way to step out of her comfort zone and try something new. She just didn’t know how to do that.</p><p>I joined Bette in bed and opened the book I was reading on the way down. We sat there next to each other in silence, playing footsies every now and then until we eventually drifted into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya Peeps,  sorry it has been a little while.  We have been busy collaborating on a Tibette Facebook group and Twitter Page, and just recently launched it under the name of "Infinite Tibette" which can be located at:</p><p>Twitter:  @InfinateTibette<br/>https://www.facebook.com/groups/infinitetibette</p><p>It will be a fun and safe space for all of us to come together and enjoy discussing our favorite couple.  We want to make clear, we did not form this group to compete with any other groups.  In fact, we are happy if you are part of our group and any other groups.  Our view is that we all have the same ultimate mission, to discuss and enjoy our beloved Bette and Tina, and honor the historic and groundbreaking place they hold in Television history.  So come one, come all!   ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 87</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, I opened my eyes to see Bette sound asleep next to me. A smile instantly formed across my face seeing her body so peaceful and still. I tucked a piece of stray curl behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose. I decided to wake up earlier than Bette to be one of the first to get to breakfast in the main dining hall. I asked for a few to-go containers with some scrambled eggs, fresh blueberry pancakes, bacon and of course two giant cups of coffee to bring to Bette in bed.</p><p>When I arrived back to the room, Bette was still asleep amongst the tangled sheets. I grabbed two plates and set up hers with a cup of coffee. I knelt down on the edge of her side of the bed and began to play with her hair and stroking the side of her face. It wasn’t long before her eyelids fluttered and she stirred in her spot.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful. Looks like someone slept well,” I said smiling.</p><p>Bette smiled back and rubbed her eyes. “Surprisingly, I did. Mmmm that smells good Tee. What is it?”</p><p>“Well, why don’t you sit on up and find out.”</p><p>I walked over to the counter to get the tray of breakfast. I also added a few rose pedals next to her plate.</p><p>“What do you say babe, truce?” I brought a piece of pancake to the edge of her lips. She smiled and opened her mouth to accept it, bringing my finger along with it.</p><p>“Mmm, I think that can be arranged.” Bette gave a seductive smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry I booked this before talking to you. I was just trying to help. If you really hate it, we can leave.”</p><p>Bette saw how upset Tina was getting about the trip so far. She knew what this weekend meant to her. She took a hold of Tina’s hand and squeezed it for reassurance.</p><p>“No Tee, I’m sorry I’ve been such a grouch. It just…it’s hard for me to relax, but I promise to...try. We can stay.”</p><p>Tina’s smile gave away just how she felt about that response. “If there is something you truly aren’t interested in, we don’t have to do it. Promise. It’s our weekend and I want you to enjoy it as much as I do.”</p><p>I handed her the itinerary for the day. “I picked it up while I was getting breakfast. Look it over and tell me what you think. I’m going to go fix myself a plate.”</p><p>I joined Bette on the bed with my breakfast and we looked at the itinerary together. We both decided that we would try the guided hike at 10am, booked a couple’s massage at 4pm, a 30 minute yoga session at 530pm, and guided meditation at 9pm. There was some compromising that went along with it, but I think we came to an agreement.</p><p>We filled our backpacks with some water, snacks, towels, bug spray, and sunblock. We got dressed and headed out to meet the group at the head of the trail. The two guides handed out maps to each of us and explained which trails we would be following along with sandwiches and bottles of water.</p><p>“You ready babe?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll be,” Bette said taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.</p><p>I could tell that Bette was really trying to be into this for me. I took hold of her hand and we made our way down the trail together. About a mile in, Bette was already feeling it.</p><p>“Fuck Tina. I swear I’m going to be covered in bites by the time we get to our massage,” Bette said slapping yet another mosquito on her arm. I figured there could be more bugs because we’re getting closer to the waterfall.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bette, I didn’t realize there would be this many bugs out. I mean, we put bug spray on, right?”</p><p>“Well, apparently these assholes don’t give a shit!” Bette said scratching at her ankles.</p><p>“I have some anti itch cream back at the room. We’ll go shower off before our massage and I’ll give you some.”</p><p>Bette rolled her eyes and continued to walk in front of me. A few minutes later we reached the water fall with the rest of the group. A few of the other couples stripped down to their bathing suits and dipped into the cold water.</p><p>“Come on babe, do you want to go in for a swim?” I asked laying my backpack next to the others.</p><p>“Me? In there? Hell no. Who knows what’s at the bottom of those rocks. Or what lives in there,” Bette said crossing her arms and staring at the others.</p><p>“Bette it looks fairly deep. I’m sure you won’t even touch the bottom. And the water is clear as anything. There’s nothing in there but maybe an occasional leaf.” I placed my hands on my hips and stared at her.</p><p>“Yeah, no thanks Tina. But if you want to go in, be my guest.” Bette found a rock to sit on and took out her bottle of water.</p><p>I sighed not knowing what to do. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Go. Just be careful. I’ll be right here watching our stuff.”</p><p>I nodded and began to take off my shirt which showed my bikini top. I looked over and saw Bette taking a peak as I removed my bottoms and tossed them on top of my backpack.</p><p>“What? Like what you see?” I asked as I smirked at her.</p><p>As much as Bette tried to keep a serious face, a seductive smile snuck its way through. “You know what your body does to...my body.”</p><p>I looked over at the waterfall and then back at Bette. “You know babe, I may need some help staying afloat in there. Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”</p><p>Bette thought for a moment and decided to give it a try. “Fuck it, I’m not letting you go in there alone with everyone staring at you. Because I for one, can’t keep my eyes off of you.”  Bette reached behind me and her hand landed on my ass, “or my hands for that matter,” Bette whispered in my ear.</p><p>“Well then, what are we waiting for tiger?” I asked, unbuttoning her shirt.</p><p>She finished discarding the rest of her clothing, leaving her to only her bikini. She took a hold of my hand and I led her towards the water.</p><p>Bette smirked. “Look at you, controlling the way.”</p><p>“I better take it while I can get it. Because I’m sure it’ll never happen again,” I looked back and winked.</p><p>We slowly made our way into the water. Bette remained by the edge of the rocks and watched me as I swam around a bit. The water was cold for sure, but it was a welcomed feeling against my warm skin from the long and hot hike. The waterfall was so intense that the closer you got to it, the less you could hear around you. Bette and I stayed separate from the group and enjoyed each other’s company. Though Bette didn’t want to admit it, I knew she was having a little bit of fun.</p><p>We dried off and found a rock to sit on to eat our sandwiches. It really was nice, at least I felt it was, because we were alone and all the nature and wilderness around us was just serene.</p><p>“You have to admit babe, this has to be more peaceful than being at home right now.”</p><p>Bette was struggling. She was doing her best, but this…this wasn’t her style.  Her baseline, her norm, was the busy city life.  “I don’t know about that. This really isn’t my thing. But, I will say that it’s pretty out here. Just remember, this is a onetime deal Kennard,” Bette said winking at me.</p><p>I laughed and took a bite of my sandwich. “Alright. Deal.”</p><p>We eventually met back up with the group and headed back. When we finally got back to our rooms, we were both exhausted. We took turns taking a shower and rubbing some itch cream on our bug bites.</p><p>“I hope this doesn’t freak out the masseuse,” Bette said applying the cream to her legs and arms.</p><p>“I’m sure it will be fine. They’ll be gone in no time.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you one thing, I could really use that massage. It’s been awhile since I’ve done a long walk like that.” Bette finished using the itch cream.</p><p>“What do you mean, we run all the time?”</p><p>“Yeah we run, but that’s more cardio. This was using different muscles than I’m used to. I’m already sore behind my calves. I can’t believe you enjoy this stuff,” Bette said putting on a T-shirt and loose capris.</p><p>“I just find it very peaceful. It’s so quiet out there with only the trees and air around you. No loud cars or yelling or construction. Just peace and quiet.”</p><p>“And bears and bugs and the hot sun beating down on you and dirt and mud and-“</p><p>“Okay Porter I get it. No more hikes for you. But I do appreciate you going with me,” I smiled and grabbed her face with both hands and brought her in for a kiss.</p><p>“Careful there Tee, you’re still naked and if you keep this up, we definitely won’t make it to our massage,” Bette winked and squeezed my naked ass.</p><p>“Oh is that so?” I looked over at the clock and saw we still had 30 minutes to spare before our appointment. “So you don’t want me to do...this?” I took hold of her hand and guided it up my thigh slowly and up to my belly. “Or this?” I proceeded to bring her hand to rest just below my breast. My nipples were already hard from her touch on my skin.</p><p>“Fuck…Tee, you’re killing me.”</p><p>She leaned in for a kiss and I brought my head back seductively smiling. “Nah ah...”</p><p>She sighed and then smiled again as my hand continued to guide her over my breast and rubbing her finger over my nipple. I then brought her finger to my lips and rolled my tongue around the tip each one as her other hand resting still on my ass.</p><p>Bette exhaled a hot breath. “God, I want you so bad right now Tee.”</p><p>My tongue was still playing with the tip of her finger. “Oh yeah? How much?” I brought her wet finger and traced a path down between my breasts to right above my pubic bone. “How much?”</p><p>Bette was getting hotter by the moment. Tina tantalizing her and standing there naked with that look in her eye made Bette’s patience grow thin.</p><p>She grabbed the back of my neck with her other hand and brought me in for a deep and passionate kiss. Her tongue didn’t waste any time diving into my mouth and trying to dominate my tongue. She grabbed me by my waist and led me to the bed then sat me down on the edge as I desperately removed her clothes. She lowered me down and straddled my naked aching body. She was kissing me with wild abandon, her hands exploring, squeezing, and tracing my every curve.</p><p>“I need you so bad right now, babe. Fuck I need you inside me right now,” I expressed my desired verbally, as III felt her lips on my neck. She knew exactly the right spot to get me going. She lifted me up so we were both facing each other and were propped up on our knees. Her lips never broke contact with my neck.</p><p>Bette was so turned on. She could feel the throbbing in her core. She wasn’t sure what she needed more, to fuck Tina right there or to feel Tina inside of her. Her decision didn’t take too long, for she quickly took hold of Tina’s two fingers and pushed them deep inside herself. “Ohhhh fuckkkk...” Bette said, letting out a guttural moan. Tina let out a loud moan as well the moment her fingers slipped inside of Bette’s tight pussy. Bette returned the favor and thrusted two of her own fingers inside of Tina, her thumb rubbing the base of her clit. The two women pumped in and out of each other almost at the same rhythm as the other while their mouths explored the one another’s mouth. Beads of sweat were forming on their foreheads and in between their breasts as their pace began to increase.</p><p>Tina was getting more and more aroused as she felt Bette’s walls begin to get tighter around her fingers which were now manipulating Bette’s G-spot. “Fuck baby, cum for me,” Tina said as Bette was gripping her fingers.</p><p>“Ohhhh God, Tee, Ohhh G...od. Fu...ckk I’m...I’m coming,” Bette screamed with pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. Tina could feel the warm liquid saturating her fingers. She slowed down her pace and both lowered themselves down to the bed. Tina brought her two fingers to her lips and dipped them inside her mouth.</p><p>“Fu...fuck Tee. That was...amazing. But...you didn’t get there,” Bette said bringing her hand to her head.</p><p>“You did. And that’s good enough for me.”</p><p>“Fuck that. That’s not good enough for me,” Bette said catching her breathe and bringing herself back to some level of awareness. “I don’t accept that.”</p><p>Bette rolled Tina onto her back and was determined to finish what she started. Her lips and tongue created a wet path from Tina’s neck down her torso to her nipple. She worked her mouth on her as she felt Tina arch, pushing her breast even further into her mouth. Tina’s hands were weaved in Bette’s curls guiding her further to Bette’s intended destination. Bette complied and slid her body down further.</p><p>“Spread your legs,” Bette whispered.</p><p>Tina did as she was told and opened herself completely to the brunette. Bette was on a mission to bring this woman to ecstasy. She slowly brought her mouth to Tina’s lips and spread them so her clit was exposed. She applied just enough pressure to expose the head of her clit just before she brought her tongue and mouth to that very area.</p><p>“Fuck! God Bette...you...you feel so good.”</p><p>Bette’s hands wrapped around Tina’s thighs as she made long licks up and down Tina’s swollen clit. Tina’s hips began to move to Bette’s rhythm against her face.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Bette moaned into Tina’s center. Bette spread Tina’s lips to expose more of her clit and continued to dominate it with her tongue. “You taste so good, baby.”</p><p>Seeing that Tina was clenching the sheets with both hands and her legs tightening around Bette’s shoulders, she could tell her lover was getting close. Bette knew exactly what to do to bring her over the edge. Her hand found Tina’s breast rolling her nipple with her thumb and forefinger. There was nothing that turned Bette on more than seeing Tina in such ecstasy.</p><p>“Oh yes, just...just like...just like that...” Tina’s words were labored and barely audible. She was so lost in emotion she could barely form a sentence.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Bette brought Tina to a mind blowing orgasm. She felt Tina’s legs tremble around her as her tongue was saturated from Tina’s cum. Bette couldn’t help but smile with joy as she looked up at Tina attempting to catch her breath. She loved this woman with all that she had.</p><p>Bette crawled up Tina’s body and positioned herself next to her. They both lay there breathless and limp staring into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I haven’t had an orgasm like that in a long time,” I said bringing my hand to my forehead.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Bette said kissing the tip of my nose. “But…what do you mean you hadn’t had one like that in a long time?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it was just… stronger I guess.”  I knew Bette well, and was soon as I said those words I realized she was going to start wondering why I had said it.  “It isn’t that any other time wasn’t enjoyable because… God of course it is. For some reason this was really strong.”</p><p>“Okay.  As long as you are okay with other times…”<br/>I grabbed Bette’s face and made her look at me.  “I am always satisfied with you.”</p><p>Bette smiled and leaned in giving me a satisfying kiss.  Once I opened my eyes, I glanced at the time. “Oh fuck Bette! It’s 3:55!” I jumped up and headed for the bathroom, cleaned up and threw on some leggings and a T-shirt.</p><p>“Damn. It’s just a massage Tee. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Bette stood up from the bed and joined me in the bathroom.</p><p>“I know. I just don’t want to be late.”</p><p>Bette finished getting dressed and we walked over to the spa. Two ladies led us to the back room filled with candles, a few burning incense, and two tables with towels.</p><p>“Wow this looks nice, huh honey?” I looked over at Bette.</p><p>“Yeah Tee, it looks wonderful. After you.”</p><p>They told us to undress, drape the towels over us and lay face down. Two other ladies walked in and placed warm oil on our backs and started the massage. The room smelled like heaven and the only thing audible was the light music playing in the background along with a few “ooh’s” and “ahh’s” from Bette and I when they hit a good spot. They moved from our backs to our arms up to our necks. The last 10 minutes were spent on our legs.  It was a wonderful full body massage that we both enjoyed thoroughly.</p><p>“This was exactly what I needed, I’m really glad we did this,” Bette said putting her clothes back on.</p><p>“The massage or the trip?” I glanced at her with a raised brow.</p><p>“Ha, very funny. I was referring to the massage. But...”</p><p>“But...” I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist.</p><p>“But, the trip isn’t so bad either. However, ask me again after this weird meditation group tonight.”</p><p>“It’s just 30 minutes Bette. Just one time. If you really don’t like it, we never have to do it again.”</p><p>“You’ve got that right.  You owe me big time for that. I would never meditate for anyone else.”</p><p>“I love you too grumpy pants,” I pulled her in closer and kissed her. “Thank you for giving this a shot. Next Valentine’s Day, we can do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Next Valentine’s Day? Damn Kennard, you move fast,” she winked and handed me my T-shirt.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go get some dinner.”</p><p>“What about yoga?” Bette asked.</p><p>“I feel relaxed enough already. I’d rather just sit with you and enjoy the great view and share a meal instead.”</p><p>“As I try not to consider jumping off of that mountain to get out of meditation tonight.”</p><p>“But who will run the gallery without you?” I said playfully.</p><p>“Smart ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya everyone!  Well, lets see how the rest of this little getaway goes for Bette...she is struggling isn't she?  LOL!!!  As always, thank you all for reading and taking the time to comment~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 88</p><p> </p><p>Following a very nice dinner outside by the fire pit, we walked around the property enjoying the amazing scenery and each other’s company. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and our last day at the retreat. I could tell she was getting anxious about the meditation group tonight as felt her hand tense and her palms get clammy holding mine. </p><p>“Babe, are you okay?” I asked, while finding a rock to sit on.</p><p>“To sit around a circle with a bunch of people I don’t know with some lady talking nonsense and telling me to stay still? Yeah I’m fucking fantastic Tina.” Her tone was sharp and blunt.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be relaxing. It’s supposed to help you clear your mind and body.”</p><p>“I have never been able to do that. I have too much on my mind as it is. It would take another decade to clear all the shit that’s up there with everything I have to take care of.”</p><p>“Again, that’s what this is supposed to help. It will hopefully teach you how to clear you mind and just relax. I never thought I could do it either.”</p><p>“Oh I’m relaxed. Can’t you see how relaxed I am?”</p><p>“Well, I-“</p><p>“That was a rhetorical question Tina.”</p><p>“Look if you don’t want to go, I’ll go by myself,” I started to get up when I felt her grab my arm.</p><p>“Hey!”  Bette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.</p><p>“What Bette? You obviously don’t want to go so don’t.”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to go. I just don’t feel it will work. And I really don’t want to fuck the class up.”</p><p>“You’re not going to fuck anything up. We’ll sit in the back, I’ll be right next to you. And just try your best. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. No harm.”</p><p>I brought my hand to her face and gave her a warm smile. “It’s only 30 minutes babe, I think you’ll be fine.”</p><p>We walked back to the main lobby where three other couples were waiting to be led to the meditation room. We followed the instructor down a long quiet hallway to a big empty room with yoga mats laid out on the floor. We picked the two that were closest to the back so that Bette could feel a little more comfortable. Before the class got started, the instructor handed us each a sheet of paper explaining the class and the benefits of a guided couple’s meditation class. She told us about herself and went over the main points of the sheet.</p><p>“This is such bullshit,” Bette whispered, “I don’t see how humming and sitting can improve a mood. That would piss me off even more.”</p><p>“I see you didn’t get to the part about improving sex.”</p><p>“Sex? What’s wrong with our sex life? I didn’t hear any complaints just a few hours ago.”</p><p>“I’m just saying Bette, it can increase sex drive, stamina, and lubrication.”</p><p>Bette took a minute to read over that section and her brow raised.</p><p>“I see someone’s interested now,” I smiled softly and took her hand in mine. “Whatever your reasoning is for this, pick one thing you would like to get out of it and keep it in your mind. I know you always achieve your goals, babe. Let this be one of them.”</p><p>She squeezed my hand for reassurance and placed the sheet next to her. We were sitting side by side in criss-cross position waiting for the meditation to begin. The room was quiet and at a comfortable temperature.</p><p>“Start to become aware of the space around you. Take some nice deep breaths in through the nose and out through your mouth.”</p><p>“She can’t be serious,” Bette whispered.</p><p>“SHHH!” The woman next to us said.</p><p>“Close your eyes and allow your breath to return to a natural rhythm. Focus on your breath. Become more aware of the physical senses and sounds in your space.”</p><p>Bette’s hand gripped tighter around mind. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Bette clenching her eyes tight and stirring in her position. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it. “Breath baby. I’m right here. Focus on me. On us.”</p><p>She smiled and attempted to relax. Every now and then her eyes would open and wander around the room to check out the other couples. She saw how calm and in the moment they all were. </p><p>We continued to do some breathing exercises and were told to try and match our partner’s breath. A few moments later, we were turned facing each other repeating mantras simultaneously. We were holding hands and taking turns doing different hand movements to bring our bodies and minds together as one. We ended the session back to back with our hands at our hearts. </p><p>“By cultivating a sense of kindness and love in our own minds, we’re more likely to be able to share that with our partner. Take one more minute to do some deep breathing. Focus on your space. Then slowly open your eyes. Thank you for attending my couple’s meditation class. Please pick up your gift bags at the door when you leave. Enjoy the rest of your stay.”</p><p>And with that, the instructor stepped out of the room and left the couples to complete the class. The couples left one by one, leaving Bette and I to be the last to leave. </p><p>“So, what did you think?” I asked standing up and helping Bette to stand.</p><p>“I don’t really feel anything Tina. I don’t feel any different or more relaxed or clear headed.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with that. It wasn’t for you. And that’s okay. What matters is that you tried.”</p><p>“And you? How do you feel?”</p><p>“Me? Oh I feel amazing. I feel so much more at peace.”</p><p>“That boggles my mind. I don’t understand that one bit.”</p><p>We picked up our gift bag and walked back to our cabin to turn in for the night.</p><p>“Got anymore of that cream of yours? My ankles are itchy as hell.”</p><p>“They should be gone by Monday,” I handed her the cream and sat at the edge of the bed to change into my pajamas. “What’s in the bag?”</p><p>“A mantra book, candles, tea, incense, and two bracelets. I’m guessing one for you and one for me.”</p><p>“Oh that’s cute,” I took out the candle and lit it. The room was dark except for the soft flickering of the flame and the light illuminating from the bathroom as Bette brushed her teeth.</p><p>“It’s our last night here. We’ll get some breakfast in the morning and we’ll leave shortly after. Okay?” I told Bette as I slipped into bed.  </p><p>“Okay, that sounds good. That way we can avoid the traffic coming home.”</p><p>Bette finished her nightly routine and joined Tina in bed who was reading her book. Bette propped herself on her elbow facing Tina and taking her hand.</p><p>“Thank you for this weekend. Truly. I’m glad we got to spend time together,” her fingers were tracing up and down my arm.</p><p>“That’s all I wanted.  For us to spend time together. I’ve just...missed you these past few weeks.”</p><p>“I know I’ve been working a lot. But you have to understand Tina, that’s my job. There is a lot that I am responsible for and people rely on my skill and my presence. It’s not that I love you any less or that I don’t want to spend time with you.”</p><p>“I know, Bette. I just feel like we’re losing each other a bit. Like we’re not in sync like we used to be.”</p><p>“We will make more time together, I promise.”</p><p>“I think we could benefit from a date night, often. Even if we choose one night a week that we set aside time for just us. No work, no friends, just us.”</p><p>“You mean meditate?” Bette laughed.</p><p>“No, you ass. Not meditate. Just a date night. It could be a movie, a drive, dinner together, shopping day...whatever. Just time that we set aside for one another. I really think it’s important.”</p><p>“I agree Tee. I think it’s a good idea. I will try.”</p><p>We lay there together for some time in each other’s arm staring at the soft glow created by the candle light. Even if the mediation didn’t bring Bette to a peaceful state, I know this closeness was a way to bring her there. I felt her body get heavier against mine. I looked over to see her sound asleep on my chest. I stirred underneath her to blow out the candle and join her in slumber.</p><p>							#</p><p>Bette knew full well that it was Valentine’s Day. She woke up early to get her present ready for when Tina opened her eyes. She heard Tina’s request last night to spend more time together and in all honesty, she had been feeling the same way for a while. Although she knew it was going to be tough with her work schedule, she was willing to try. Tina was worth trying for and she would do anything she could to make it work.</p><p>She put the small red box on the pillow next to Tina along with a card. She went across to the main dining hall and picked up two cups of coffee. It was still early, so she knew Tina wouldn’t be hungry for breakfast just yet. She returned to find Tina still sleeping like a baby. Bette sat back in the chair across from Tina just watching her lover sleep. Her mind wandered to the first day they met in her gallery. She smiled thinking of how far they have come and took a sip of her coffee. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Tina began to stir in her spot and allowed her eyes to adjust to the morning brightness.  Her hand slid across the bed and found it empty.  She looked over and spotted Bette on the chair.  “Morning babe, couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>“Oh no, I slept just fine. I woke up a little while ago and figured I’d get some coffee for us. I couldn’t help but watch you sleep.”</p><p>“Why don’t you bring that cute tush back to-“ her words were interrupted when her hand grazed the box on the pillow. A smile formed across her face as she picked up the card with her name on the front.</p><p>“Aww babe, what is this?”</p><p>“Just open it.”</p><p>I did as she said and opened the card. There was a small sheet of paper tucked inside. “A membership? To what?”</p><p>“Well, I know how much you love yoga and all that weird hippy shit.” We both laughed at the comment. “So I signed you up at the spa near the gallery and you can attend all of the classes you want there. This way you don’t have to be cramped up in our office area anymore. They have yoga, spin classes, meditation I think. And...you are allowed one guest for free per month,” Bette said raising a brow and smiling.</p><p>“Are you saying...”</p><p>“You get me once a month there Kennard. If you want. Or you can bring someone else if you choose. Either way, I won’t protest.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile. “Wow babe. That’s huge. Would this take place of our date nights?”</p><p>“No, of course not. You said once a week and I agree. This can take the place of it for that week but I would like to set aside time for us more than just once a month.”</p><p>I got out of bed and sat on her lap draping my arms over her shoulder.</p><p>“I am the luckiest woman in the world, you know that?”</p><p>“Hell yeah you are Kennard. There’s more. Go open the box.”</p><p>I stood up and she tapped my ass on the way over back to the bed. I took hold of the box and shook it up against my ear. “Ooooohh, is it a pony?” I joked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a pony.”</p><p>I opened the box to find a beautiful Michele Deco watch.  “Oh wow baby, this is so beautiful! I love it. I absolutely love it. Thank you.”</p><p>I returned to my previous seat which was Bette’s lap. This time I added a kiss to those delicious lips of hers. “Mmm, coffee flavored.” I pressed my lips even tighter against hers tasting them more. </p><p>“Mmm, Tina flavored,” Bette moaned and smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my waist bringing me in closer to her. Her hands traveled up my shirt and on my bare back so she could feel my skin. “What do you say we take this back to the bed?”</p><p>“Hmm...I would like that very much,” I smiled and kissed her neck.</p><p>Bette stood up from the chair, my lips never breaking contact with her neck. She lifted me from the ground and wrapped my legs around her waist, leading me to the bed. We made love a few times over, our hands and mouth exploring every familiar inch of skin we have known. If there was one thing we had going for us, that remained strong, was that sex was the best.  While I would have liked for us to have more of it, when we did, it was mind blowing.  As we reacquainted ourselves with each other’s bodies, all of our troubles melted away with every kiss, every touch, and every embrace.</p><p>We lay in bed holding each other close as our breathing returned to normal. </p><p>“I love you Tee.”</p><p>“I love you too B. Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>The rest of the morning was quiet with only the sounds of nature to fill the air. We eventually pulled ourselves out of bed to get some breakfast and get on the road to beat the traffic home. Even if this weekend didn’t go completely as planned, we left the retreat with a different mindset and closer than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  We are at it again.... get your mind out of the gutter girls.  Hope you like this next one.  Remember, this story is a story that tries to establish Bette and Tina in the years before Season 1 of the L Word.  We know in S1, that Dan asks them why they are trying for a baby when their sex life has been shitty for 3 years.  So...just keep in mind that parts of this story will try to show certain patterns of behavior that started early on and then may have escalated later....  Anyway, hope you enjoy.  ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 89</p><p> </p><p>Date nights seemed to be working out well for a while, until they didn’t. I was loving my new membership at the spa. I was able to attend all of the classes that I wanted, which was a nice change from the YouTube videos I was following at home. Thursday night meditation group was my favorite because the instructor was amazing, it was right before the weekend, and it gave me a chance to destress from the long week. Bette joined me once for a spin class and enjoyed it for the most part. We had set aside Fridays and Saturdays to spend time with each other and we were consistent for a few weeks. We took day trips to the beach, went on lunch dates, cooked dinner together, went to the movies, went bowling one time and just enjoyed each other’s company. And then...her show was coming up.</p><p>I was worried that all of this would eventually come to an end and she would return back to her old habits. At this point, I didn’t even bother asking her to join me for classes at the spa because I knew she would make up an excuse not to go. It was Friday afternoon and I really wanted to go to the yoga class. I asked one of my coworkers to join, but she wasn’t interested. I knew Bette would be working so that was a dead end. I decided to give Kit a call to see if she would want to come.</p><p>“Hey baby girl.”</p><p>“Hey Kit, happy to be back at work?”</p><p>“What, cleaning up after people’s shit and being talked down to all day over a stupid sandwich? Oh yeah, thrilled.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah I bet. Any more shows coming up?”</p><p>“Not until the summer, as far as I know…but that can always change.”</p><p>“I see. So, the reason I called. Bette got me a membership to the spa in town and I am able to go to the classes offered.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, Bette mentioned something about that.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I can also bring a friend once a month. There is a yoga class this afternoon. Would you be interested in joining me?”</p><p>Kit thought for a second and was considering it. “Well I don’t get out of work until 2:30. Is that a problem?”</p><p>“That’s perfect actually. The class starts at 4. It’s the one right in town that I always go to for a massage.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I know the one. Alright well then I’ll go home, shower, and then meet you there?”</p><p>“Yeah sounds good. I’m about to leave the office in about an hour.”</p><p>“Terrific. See you soon Tina.’</p><p>“See you soon, bye.”</p><p>I finished up the few things I had to do at work and headed for home. I texted Bette to let her know that I would be attending the yoga class with no response back. I figured she was in a meeting or she had her phone on silent like she always did. When I got home, I took a quick shower, put the slow cooker on for dinner tonight, and made my way to the spa. I liked to get there early so I could get a locker before they were all taken. I checked my phone once again, but Bette had not responded back to my text message or the previous ones. I knew that when it was time to do a show, she was all in and wasn’t always great about getting back to me.  I changed into comfortable clothes, brought my two yoga mats into the room, and saved a spot for Kit and I.</p><p>I was stretching when I saw Kit walk in with her water bottle. I waved her over and she took a seat by me in the corner.</p><p>“Wow, there’s quite a lot of people here.”</p><p>“They’re here for the instructor,” I pointed over to the tall and muscular man in the front of the room looking through his phone waiting for the class to begin.</p><p>“Mmmhhmmm. Now that’s what I’m talking about. If you ever need a partner again, you better give me a call.”</p><p>“Ha! I figured you wouldn’t object. All of the women go gaga over him. I don’t see what the big deal is.”</p><p>“Girl! Have you looked at him?”</p><p>“Yeah I attend his class twice a week usually. He doesn’t do it for me.”</p><p>“Oh no girl. That’s because you in loooove,” she playfully pushed my arm.</p><p>“Yeah I definitely am.”  I forced a small smile.  “Sure wish I was feeling it in return more.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? I thought you two were doing good?”</p><p>“We were. We are. We got back from our trip and everything was perfect. We spent a lot of time together, we went out on dates, she was helping me more around the house, and the sex...”</p><p>“Yeah yeah I get it. You don’t need to go into details.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. No sex talk. But all I will say is that it was amazing and frequent. And then it just...stopped.”</p><p>“Let me guess, another show?”</p><p>“Yes! It consumes all of her time and attention. I mean, I get it. I know how important this job is to her, and I know there are many expectations from her, but I wish she treated me as important as her job.”</p><p>“Girl, you should tell her. Don’t let her treat you like that.”</p><p>“Kit, I have told her. Many times. She just doesn’t get it. She doesn’t see how much it hurts me. Even if it’s written all over my face.”</p><p>Kit shook her head. “Once an art show hits, the blinders come right on.”</p><p>“You got that right.  I just don’t know what to do?”</p><p>“I don’t want to know details, but...who tends to initiate sex more, in general?”</p><p>I gave that a little thought, and the truth was, I was the one to do so, seven out of ten times.  “Me.  I mean even going back to when we first met, if you recall, she took things very slow with me, and I get it…I had not been with a woman, and she wanted to treat me delicately.”</p><p>“She does let many outside distractions interfere with the intimacy it seems.  It’s so important to keep that part of your relationship going though.”</p><p>“I know!  Tell Bette that.”</p><p>“I could if you want me to.”</p><p>I thought about it, and wasn’t sure if Kit getting involved was the best thing.  Bette would probably be furious to think I was talking about our sex life.  “I don’t know… you know how she gets, especially if she is thinking that I am evaluating her sexual competence or something.   What’s weird is….”  I hesitated to go there, but I was close enough and trusted Kit enough to share.  “When she does initiate sex, a lot of it is when she just needs to blow off steam in a physical way, and not so much for connecting emotionally.  Know what I mean?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I had a few boyfriends like that. Just get after it physically and then done.   God, there really are times my sister can be like a guy.  The way she thinks more than really the way she physically presents herself.”</p><p>“I mean, she…like I know when she is extremely pissed and has all this anxiety and emotion from work, that she needs that release, and so I will often initiate it and just tell her that I am willing to give myself to her to work all that out.”  I looked down.  I honestly didn’t mind giving my body to Bette when she really needed that physical outlet, but I needed to connect with her on that emotional level just as much.<br/>
“Girl, you need to tell her straight out that sex isn’t going to just be about getting each other off, but filling each other’s emotional needs as well.  That is more important than just the physical release.”</p><p>“I mean, with a show what makes it hard is that I know she needs that physical release because she is so fucking stressed out, but then when she comes home, she is exhausted and doesn’t have anything left in her to actually have sex, so it becomes this vicious cycle.”</p><p>“What about weekends then? I mean it isn’t ideal to have this building up like this all week, but at least by the weekend you could fuck like rabbits and maybe reconnect?”</p><p>“You know with a show she goes on weekends too.  I mean the days aren’t as long, but she does go.  Then, when is finally home, she is going through emails and doing all that crap.”</p><p>“Well, you just stay after it okay? Put your foot down had if you have to.  You know Bette.  She gets tunnel vision.  If you talk to her, she has to be away from her phone, iPad, and whatever else technology and be in the moment with you when you talk.  No distractions.”</p><p>Our conversation was interrupted by the instructor now beginning the class.</p><p>“Okay class. Everyone stand up in mountain pose. Feet together, spine in line, face forward, and hands at your heart. Close your eyes and focus on your breath,” the instructor said to begin the class.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Kit leaned over to me and whispered.</p><p>“His name is Greg. Isn’t he a little too young for you Kit?” I asked smiling.</p><p>“So what? Didn’t say I was gunna marry him.”</p><p>We laughed and continued with the class. The class was filled with people at all levels. Some have been doing yoga for years and others were beginners. I knew this made Kit feel more comfortable, and it did for me too. When the class was over, many of the younger girls raced to the front of the room to talk to Greg. Kit and I were getting our things together when I caught her staring at him.</p><p>“Ah, would you like a bib to catch all the drool?” I playfully laughed.</p><p>She hit my arm and smiled. “Sorry girl, but he is fine.”</p><p>“So what did you think of the class?” An unfamiliar voice to Kit asked. She looked up to see Greg smiling at her with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and yoga pants.</p><p>“Ah um...pardon?” Kit said not hearing a word.</p><p>Greg laughed and repeated himself. “I said, what did you think of the class.? I see Tina here all the time. But I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”</p><p>I didn’t think he knew my name. “This is her first time. I tried to bring my girlfriend but she usually works around this time. This is her sister, Kit.”</p><p>“That was going to be my next question, your name. Nice to meet you Kit,” Greg said holding out his hand for her to shake.</p><p>Kit greeted him with her clammy, shaking hand.</p><p>“I thought it was great. I, um, thought it was going to be tough. But, the...um...poses were pretty simple. I...feel more relaxed,” Kit said nervously.</p><p>“Oh good, I’m glad you liked it. I try to make it simple and leave room for the yogis to practice the more advanced poses. I want people to feel relaxed and more centered when they leave. My husband teaches the spin classes in the morning. I could never do that. I like things at a slower pace.”</p><p>“Your...husband?” Kit asked a bit disappointed.</p><p>“Yes. Well, we have been together for almost 12 years. Have lived together for 10. So he is my husband to me. We just don’t have the paper that makes it official.”</p><p>“Oh don’t be silly. You don’t need a piece of paper to do that. Congratulations,” I said smiling.</p><p>“Well thank you. I appreciate that. I have to go and get ready for my next class later this evening. But, come back anytime Kit. Tina has been a loyal student. I hope to see you both soon. Enjoy the rest of the evening,” He said waving both of his hands in goodbye and walking out of the room.</p><p>Kit and I couldn’t help but look at each other in shock.</p><p>“Husband? Dang girl, why all the good looking ones taken or gay? Or both?” Kit said.</p><p>“That’s LA for you I guess. Anyway, do you think you’ll come back with me? It’s more fun having someone here with you.”</p><p>“If we get to have him as an instructor, girl you can count on it.”</p><p>I smiled and walked Kit to her car. On the drive home I decided to call the gallery to see what time Bette would be leaving.</p><p>“Bette Porter Gallery, James speaking.”</p><p>“Hi James, it’s Tina. Is Bette there?”</p><p>“Hi Tina. No, Bette went to a business meeting at the ‘Chateau’, the wine bar down town, for dinner. Didn’t she tell you?”</p><p>I inhaled and exhaled loudly. I was furious. It was about 5:30pm and she knew I would have dinner ready. “No. She didn’t.”  I tried hard to contain my irritation.  “Thanks James.”</p><p>I hung up the phone and quickly called Bette. I felt my face flush and my hand grip tighter around the steering wheel. As it was ringing, it took every piece of me to remain calm.</p><p>“Hi Tee, what’s up?”</p><p>“What’s up? Are you fucking kidding me Bette?”</p><p>“Hello to you too. What is your problem?”</p><p>“My problem? Were you going to bother telling me that you were out to dinner tonight? Knowing full well that I would be preparing dinner for you? For us?” My hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter.</p><p>“I left a message at home. I figured you were taking a shower and couldn’t answer the phone. Tina, this is work. I’m not just going out to dinner with friends or blowing you off. Two of my coworkers and I are trying to get funding for the gallery. It’s work.”</p><p>“You know I go to yoga on Fridays. You knew I wouldn’t be home. You could have called my cell or answered the 5 texts that I sent you over the past four hours.”</p><p>“Um, no I didn’t know you went to yoga on Fridays actually.”</p><p>“Yeah because you don’t pay attention. Ever. You know what, forget it. I’m not going to keep singing the same song to you. Enjoy your dinner.”</p><p>I ended the call and threw the phone on the passenger seat. I went home and turned off the crockpot. I had really lost my appetite. As I paced around the kitchen, I texted Alice to see if she wanted to come over for a swim with some wine and she agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  Thank you for your patience.  I must say the last few chapters Kat has been banging out.  Let's give it up for her!  She has evolved into a wonderful writer.  This is what I most enjoy when I collaborate with someone who is serious about writing, and their love and commitment to our favorite couple.    This story is challenging because it is a Prelude to Season 1 Original L Word.  So we have to establish a few things that we saw come up in Seasons 1 - 6.  There were so many questions as to why this, why that...Indeed, we would have loved to write this Bette as telling Melvin off, but...as you saw in the series, she wasn't standing up to him then, so she certainly wasn't going to be then.  It has been a challenge, because being a Prelude, it has its limitations to our own creativity.  That said, we are so humbled by the fans of this fic, and we always appreciate your comments and feedback as they really are the only way we know that there is interest,  so thank you so much.  ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 90</p><p>I had changed into my bathing suit and put on a large t-shirt over it. I grabbed two wine glasses from the kitchen and brought them outside by the pool. I couldn’t get the fight out of my head. I knew I had to keep in mind that although Alice is a friend of mine, she does tend to blab to others. The truth was, I wasn’t interested in talking about it or getting advice. I needed to think about anything else other than my relationship.</p><p>I was cleaning the leaves from the pool as Alice walked through the kitchen to the back deck with a bottle of wine, towels, and snacks. I didn’t hear her walking towards me until she tapped me on the shoulder and startled me.</p><p>“Oh God Alice!” I jumped.</p><p>“Sorry Tee, I thought you heard me come in,” Alice said handing me a towel.</p><p>“No it’s okay. I was just doing some thinking. I’m glad you could make it.” I took the towel and placed it on one of the lounge chairs.</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t sound okay on the phone. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m just...I’m just so mad and hurt that I kind of want to just forget about it.”</p><p>“Well, you’re lucky because I brought wine just for that purpose. I could use some forgetting too.”</p><p>“Why what’s going on?” I waved her over to join me in the pool as I started to get in.</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t even know anymore. I went out with this girl last month a few times and things were going great. And then out of nowhere she just...ghosted me. Or she’ll tell me she’s working late and then I see her out and about with some bimbo at the salon or at a restaurant. Whatever. Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Alice. That’s not fair. You really don’t deserve that.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think I do though. Like, why the fuck is it so difficult to be in a relationship? The chick is either fucking insane or I’m not good enough,” Alice said before tilting her head back and getting her hair wet.</p><p>“Don’t say that, you’re definitely good enough Alice. You just haven’t found the right girl.”</p><p>“Yeah, not like you and Bette,” Alice raised her brow at me as she reached over to grab the float.</p><p>“What? What’s the look for?” I asked sipping my wine.</p><p>“Oh come on Tee, you know you two are like grossly perfect together.”</p><p>“Not lately,” I said under my breath taking another sip.</p><p>“Huh? What was that?”</p><p>“Hmm? Nothing. Just forget it.”</p><p>“What’s going on Tina? Something’s not right.”</p><p>“It’s nothing Al, really. Just let it go.”</p><p>“Did you guys have like a fight or something? You look like you haven’t gotten laid in years,” Alice said resting her arms on the float.</p><p>“We’re fine. We’re just going through a little rough patch is all.”</p><p>“A rough patch? Seriously? You wouldn’t have called me over here at 6 o’clock at night to go swimming if something didn’t happen. Come on Tee, spill.”</p><p>I paused and looked Alice. I wasn’t sure how much I wanted to tell her, or if I wanted to tell her anything at all. I know Bette wouldn’t be too happy with me talking about our sex life, or lack thereof. Especially to someone like Alice. However, I really didn’t have anyone else to talk to. I knew I can talk to Kit, but it felt different. I had a real connection with Alice and I felt like we were continuing to get closer.</p><p>“Tee? Hello, are you there?” Alice asked waving her hand in front of me to get my attention.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. I don’t know Al. We’re okay, for the most part. But lately...”</p><p>“Yeah...go on.”</p><p>I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, “Okay Alice, I’ll talk but you can’t tell anyone. And I mean it. Especially Bette!”</p><p>“Alright alright. My lips are sealed.”</p><p>“I’m serious Alice. Please, I don’t want this out amongst the group.”</p><p>“Yeah I get it Tee. What is it?” Alice asked getting impatient.</p><p>“I mean, it’s nothing really crazy. We just aren’t spending a lot of time together anymore. You know because of her show and everything.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I know all about that,” Alice said rolling her eyes.</p><p>“It just takes up all of her attention and time. I try to be patient with her and not push too much but I’m alone. Like all the time.”</p><p>“Have you talked to her about it? She never sees what is right in front of her. Ever. You have to be really blunt with her”</p><p>“Oh I know that, trust me. But yeah I have told her. We fix it for a few days or weeks and then it’s right back to square one. I just miss her. I miss the time we spent together. And like I said, I’m just alone. I don’t really go out or do anything.” I leaned back against the edge of the pool.</p><p>“You know you can always call me, Tina. I’m always down to go out and do stuff.”</p><p>I thought for a moment, knowing she was right. There really wasn’t anything stopping me from going out except for myself. We finished our glasses of wine and got out of the pool. Alice helped me pull some of the lounge chairs over to the outside table to sit. We poured ourselves another glass and continued to talk.</p><p>“No sex? Like...none?” Alice asked shocked.</p><p>“Nope. Nothing.”</p><p>“And you’ve tried? Like even that thing where you...”</p><p>“Yes! Even that!”</p><p>“You told me that works every time! And still nothing?”</p><p>“Nothing. She leaves super early in the morning and comes home really late at night. Sometimes she eats what I have made for dinner, sometimes she doesn’t. She’ll shower, go on the bed, answer some emails on her laptop, and fall asleep. Usually with her laptop still open.”</p><p>“Dang Tee...that really sucks.”</p><p>“It’s whatever. Look, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Can we please talk about something else?” I said taking a sip of wine and opening the bag of chips Alice brought.</p><p>“Umm yeah, sure. Ah, how’s the spa thing going?”</p><p>“Oh that’s great. It’s the only thing that has been keeping me sane these days. I go to a lot of their classes. Actually, Kit came with me this afternoon to the yoga class.”</p><p>“Wow, Kit? Yoga? I’m shocked.”</p><p>“She actually enjoyed it. She said that she was going to come with me next week.”</p><p>“Must be some class.”</p><p>“Well not really for me, it’s for the instructor. Kit drooled over him the whole class. Too bad he’s gay.”</p><p>Alice and I shared a laughed and continued to sip our wine. The next hour or so was spent exchanging funny stories in our past and sharing more wine. I felt us getting closer as friends and it made me really happy.</p><p>“What time is she coming home?” Alice asked.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and swallowed the last drop of my third glass of wine. “Who the fuck knows. She’s at some business dinner that she came up with at the last minute.”</p><p>Alice’s eyes widened at my tone. “I’m sorry Tina. I really am.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s whatever.”</p><p>I felt my arms getting a little heavier as we sat there. I know I was probably drinking too much, but it was a hell of a lot better than whatever I was feeling before.</p><p>“I should probably get going. I don’t think Bette would be too happy if she saw me here when she got home. I mean, unless you want me to stay?”</p><p>“No no,” I waved my hand up at her, “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Do you want to go back inside?”</p><p>“No, I’m going to stay out here a little bit longer.”</p><p>“If you need anything at all, I’m just a phone call away.”</p><p>“Thanks Al. And remember...”</p><p>“I know I know. Keep the trap shut. I will. Have a good night Tee.”</p><p>I wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Alice left. I poured myself the remaining bit of wine from the bottle and sipped it as I watched the movement from the pool. The swaying of the water back and forth was putting me in a trace and making me forget about what had happened earlier with Bette. I was still in my bathing suit sitting on the lounge chair and didn’t realize I was drifting into sleep.</p><p>							#</p><p>Bette pulled into the driveway and noticed the clock read 11:30pm. She knew Tina would be pissed walking into the house that late. She took a deep breath and shut off her car. Bette exited the car and made her way to the front door. She noticed that the lights in the house were off, so she assumed that Tina was sleeping.</p><p>When she walked into the house, it was quiet and dark. She turned the kitchen light on where she set her keys and her purse on the counter. She looked over towards the stove and noticed the crockpot still full of food. She opened the dishwasher and saw that it was empty and so was the sink.</p><p>“I hope she ate,” Bette said to herself. She sighed and went over to the bedroom to get ready to take a shower. When she turned on the light, she noticed the bed empty but with Tina’s clothes scattered over it. She looked all around the house and couldn’t find Tina anywhere. She called out her name a few times, but with no answer.</p><p>She looked out the window to find the light illuminated in the pool area. Bette hurried downstairs and opened the back door to find Tina laying on a lounge chair in her bathing suit with not one, but two empty wine glasses on the table beside her. She picked up the wine bottle to see that it was empty.</p><p>“Hey, Tina.” She said loudly pushing a few times on her shoulder in attempts to wake her.</p><p>I opened my eyes one by one to see Bette standing over me.</p><p>“Wha- what time is it?”</p><p>“Late. What are you doing outside half naked?”</p><p>“Ah, I went for a swim. Is that a crime?”</p><p>“Depends, who was half naked with you?”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about Bette?”</p><p>“Who else was here? In my pool?”</p><p>“Oh your pool? It’s your pool now?”</p><p>“Why are you avoiding the question? Who else was here?”</p><p>“First of all, don’t raise your voice at me. As I did nothing wrong. Second of all, I thought it was OUR pool. I won’t be making that mistake again, that’s for damn sure. Third of all-“</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that Tina-“</p><p>“Thirdly, it was just Alice. She came over with some wine and we hung out by the pool. I was unaware that I wasn’t allowed to have friends over without you here. Again, I won’t be making that mistake.”</p><p>I stood up shakily from the lounge chair, still a bit under the influence, and wrapped the towel around me. She grabbed my arm so I wouldn’t fall over.</p><p>“Don’t. I’m fine Bette,” I said as I walked passed her back into the house.</p><p>“Come on Tina. I don’t understand what your problem is.”</p><p>I stayed quiet as I made my way over to the master bathroom to take a shower. I noticed the bathroom was already set for Bette to take a shower.</p><p>“Well, it looks like I’ll be cleaning up in the other bathroom.”</p><p>“Tina,” Bette said taking a hold of my arms once more, “Stop! What is going on? Why are you so mad at me? I didn’t do anything wrong to you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, because you never do anything wrong. It’s always everyone else that is in the wrong.”</p><p>“Tina, you’re drunk.”</p><p>“That may be true. But you want me to talk, I’ll talk. Do you have any idea how shitty tonight was? Or how shitty the last few weeks have been? We promised, you promised that we would spend more time together. You promised. And now we are right back to where we started. You’re never home and when you are home, you’re not even here.”</p><p>Bette stood there with her arms folded watching Tina speak.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do anymore Bette. I really don’t. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. Fuck, you don’t even have sex with me anymore.”</p><p>“Oh come on, we have sex.”</p><p>“Oh really, when was the last time we had sex? Two, three weeks ago?”</p><p>Bette was silent as she truly couldn’t remember the last time they were intimate.  “Sorry that I’m out trying to keep a roof over your head and food on the table Tina. This is what I have to do. I work. You knew this coming into the relationship. My job is important-“</p><p>“Yeah, I wish I was as important as your job,” I said walking passed her to the second bathroom down the hall. I grabbed a towel and closed the door behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone,</p><p>We are so happy you enjoyed the last chapter.  Imagine another so quick?  Who knew?  We knew that's who! LOL!!!  ~ Enjoy  ChicKat</p><p>#TibetteisEndGame</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 91</p><p>Bette stood in the middle of the bedroom not knowing how she felt. Anger was definitely one of them. Angry at Tina for yelling at her, angry at Tina for not understanding that this is what she has to do, angry at Tina for expecting so much from her, but mostly angry at herself for hurting Tina this much. How did she let it get this far?</p><p>Bette heard the water start in the second bathroom and the shower door close. She stood there a moment thinking of what to do. She removed her blazer, followed by her white button down shirt and placed them on the chair in the bedroom. Her dress pants and panties soon joined her other clothes on the chair. She grabbed a towel and made her way to the master bathroom to shower. All she wanted was to wash away the day, the week, and the month from her body and mind.</p><p>The hot water made the room fill with steam and made Bette’s body form goosebumps. She set the towel on the sink and opened the shower door to get in.  It was the strangest feeling to be taking a shower in the master bathroom, while Tina was down the hall doing the same thing.  It bothered Bette something awful, but her stubbornness was trumping the discomfort that Tina was feeling.  Though their sex life had peaks and valleys, Tina had never complained before, and therefore it was hard for Bette to reason why Tina was having an exceptionally difficult time this time around.  A show sucks up a ton of Bette’s time, and that wasn’t anything new.</p><p>When I was through with my shower, and applying moisturizer and everything else I typically did before bed, I put on a tank, headed to the master bedroom and slipped under the sheets.  I heard the shower from the bedroom, and as angry as I was, all I could do was visualize Bette in that shower, completely nude and vulnerable.  A part of me hoped that she was in there giving some thought to what I had said to her out by the pool, even if I still had a buzz on, I certainly had plenty of awareness to share how I felt.  With any luck, she would come out of the bathroom and come to bed and perhaps make love.</p><p>The moment I heard the shower turn off, my heart started to race slightly in anticipation for what I was hoping might occur.  If she didn’t make the first move to have sex, I wasn’t going to.  I had made myself perfectly clear, and I felt that if she was really listening, then she knew what I was hoping to receive from her.</p><p>Bette dried her body off and moisturized her skin.  She applied some facial moisturizer and brushed her teeth before turning the light off and heading into the bedroom.  The side light was on, and Tina was propped up against the pillows reading a magazine when Bette got into the bed.  The lamp on her side table was off already.  Bette looked over at Tina, who was browsing through the magazine.</p><p>“Are you not going to say anything?”</p><p>I looked over at the unexpected question.  “Excuse me?  I’m just… reading through this magazine.  I didn’t know I was supposed to be talking?”</p><p>That wasn’t the response Bette was hoping for.  She sat up straight.  “Look, I’m sorry that you feel hurt by—“</p><p>Wait…what?  She’s sorry that I was hurt, not sorry for how she said things?  “No, don’t.” I held my finger up to emphasize my point.  “Don’t tell me you are sorry over the fact that I feel hurt.  How about you saying you are sorry for hurting me?  Because how you are saying it, you put responsibility on me for being hurt and I don’t own that Bette.”</p><p>Bette shook her head.  “Tina, you are being completely unreasonable about all of this.  I have a job in which a show requires me to be there up to 16 hours a day at times.  You knew this when we started to see each other.  This wasn’t any surprise, so I don’t know why you are harping all over me over this.”</p><p>“It’s the fact you aren’t even trying to make any time at all…not whatsoever Bette!  You know, even a plant needs to be watered once in a while or it doesn’t thrive.”</p><p>“So you’re a plant now?”</p><p>“Forget about it, okay?”   I threw my magazine down on the side table, turned off the light, and turned on my side so I was facing away from her.  I had no interest on having any kind of conversation with her tonight as she obviously was locked in her own tunnel vision.</p><p>Bette looked over and shook her head.  She hated when she and Tina fought, and sometimes couldn’t get out of her own way if her life depended on it.   Formulating words was something she could do quite well when public speaking on art or anything similar.  When it came to feelings, and intimate interactions she both shut down and didn’t speak about those things, or when she did, she was bold and sometimes brash.   She kept glancing over to Tina’s back trying to formulate something that would bring them back together.  Instead, her mind became exhausted and she succumbed to sleep.</p><p>							#</p><p>The next morning, Bette was up before Tina.  At some point in the night she had rolled onto her back with the sheet partially covering her.  She had worn only a tank top to bed and nothing else, which Bette had only just become aware of.  She formed a sly grin as she looked at Tina sleeping so peacefully.  Slowly, she crawled under the covers and started to orally please her girlfriend.<br/>I was having the oddest dream.  In fact, I seldom had any sexual dreams at all, and yet I had a dream that Bette and I were in her car and we were having sex. She had pushed my legs apart and … I felt my lashes flutter as my awareness pulled me from my dream.  I looked down to see Bette between my legs. That thick curly hair spread along my thighs.  My God...the pleasure was hitting me fast.  A soft moan escaped from my lips as I reached down to gently touch the back of her head.  This prompted her to look up at me, with no hesitation or break in what she was doing.  The desire in her eyes nearly burned my own when they connected.</p><p>I could hear her moan against my center and that only caused me to be turned on even more.  “Fuck…” I said, which had followed a deep moan.  “Oh….Bette….”   I was so ticked off with her the night before, but there was no way I could reject this…no way.  She was one hell of a lover, which was why I missed her touch.  Of course it wasn’t just a physical release, as I could get myself off if I needed to, but it was how she did what she did, and the intimate connection I always felt when we made love.  I also know that communicating wasn’t always Bette’s forte.   This however…sex…it was her language and she was using it to convey that I was important and that she was sorry.  I knew it wasn’t healthy for her to use sex as a means of escaping from things like…proper communication, but right now…fuck…right now I really needed her.</p><p>It really had been a dry spell for these two women, and Bette was realizing it more and more as she engaged in orally pleasing her girlfriend.  She was drawn in like a magnet and couldn’t get enough of her.  Her fingers slipped inside, and she started a steady rhythm, feeling Tina’s hips in motion with her fingers.</p><p>“Oh God Bette…just….just like that.”   I couldn’t help but verbalize my wants and needs and everything else.  I lost myself in this moment, taking in every bit of pleasure she was delivering.  Oh how I missed her, us.  The one thing that was always amazing about Bette, it was her ambition and drive to make sure that when we did have sex, I was always, and I mean always taken care of.  If there were times that it was taking me a little longer to climax, she would patiently continue and even change things up a little just to ensure I reached orgasm.  She was so understanding and in that way, extremely selfless.  God how I wish that she could show that level of selflessness when it came to the day to day challenges with our jobs, and other things.  I loved her completely, even those things that drove me a bit crazy.  I just needed my girlfriend around more and showing me that she was just as invested in making this relationship work.   My body was reacting to her touch, and no matter how angry I could be with her, my body felt like a separate entity when it came to her.  The brain would remind me of all she had done to upset me, but my body…ohh my body was a whole other thing.  It wanted Bette at all times, angry or not, and it responded to her whether I wanted it to or not.  Bette ravished me on this morning.  She was top of her game in bed, and I was loving every second of it.  “Fuck…ahhhmmmm….” I couldn’t believe how good this felt.  If I was an addict, Bette Porter was my drug.</p><p>Bette felt Tina’s core tighten around her fingers, her lips and clit swollen from the assault she had administered.  “Cum….for me….Tee,” Bette said as she pushed through the pressure of Tina around her fingers.  The moment Tina came, she cried out Bette’s name as she grabbed hold of her headboard. Bette was continuing to please her and draw her orgasm out slowly. She looked up to see Tina’s chest rising and falling rather quickly, a sign that her body not only released, but she took everything Bette gave.  As she slowly crawled up Tina’s body, she now started giving some attention to the ladies.  </p><p>I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at her.  “Doing things a little backwards baby?”</p><p>Bette grinned as she rolled her tongue around the tip of Tina’s erect nipple.  </p><p>“Oh fuck… they missed you.”  I raked my fingers along her back as she came up to kiss me.  Our tongues quickly blending with the other, as I could taste the essence of myself on her lips.  “Mmmmm…..”</p><p>“Was that a good wakeup call?”</p><p>“It was perfect.”</p><p>“Now, are you going to let me return the favor?”</p><p>“I would, but I honestly…” Bette looked over at the clock in the side table.  “I really need to get to work. I promise you, I will be more than happy to let you do so tonight.”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>Bette looked surprised.  “No?”</p><p>“No. There is NO way that I’m letting you go to the gallery all worked up.  There is no way that you can tell me you aren’t horny right now.”</p><p>“Of course I am but—“</p><p>I slipped my hand between our bodies and swept my fingers between her lips.  She was drenched, and her clit was swollen.  “No fucking way.” I rolled her over and topped her.  “You’re not going to work and be horny all day.  You are so ready for me right now, that this won’t take long at all.”</p><p>Bette looked a little surprised that I had both turned her over and demanded that I fuck her before she went to work.  Look, my girlfriend was hot.  I wasn’t going to let her go to work in such a state of discomfort.  I slipped my hand inside her sleep shorts and started to rub her clit as I took her nipple into my mouth.  I felt her chest rise up as her hands desperately grabbed at my head and hair.</p><p>“Ohh….fuck…  okay…you…you can fuck me.”</p><p>Those words were music to my ears, as that is just what I did.  While I really enjoyed when we made love and took our time, I knew Bette would be worried about the time, so I simply went for it.  I finger fucked her fast and furiously until I could get her there, and trust me, it didn’t take long at all.  When she came, she came real hard.  She arched her hips up and grabbed a fistful of sheets.   I smiled at her, satisfied that I was able to make her cum in record time.  </p><p>Bette had her forearm over her forehead as her breathing returned to normal.  “Jesus Tee…that…didn’t….”  Bette waited a moment to continue. “…take me long.”</p><p>“You were already so worked up Bette. I knew it wouldn’t.  But…I really would prefer that we take our time and make love…not just…fuck.”  I traced a random pattern on her sternum.  “That kind of intimacy means a lot to me.”</p><p>Bette looked over.  “Of course.  I will try hard to get home earlier over the next couple of days.  I can’t make any promises Tee.  I just don’t know what I’m going to walk into and face each day, but if I can make it happen, I promise I will.”</p><p>“Okay.  That’s all I can ask.”</p><p>Bette looked over at Tina and smiled at her.  “I love you.  I’m sorry that I haven’t been more attentive.  The shows…when they come I’m just a maniac, like literally. You know that.”</p><p>“I know.  But you said something last night about your job putting the roof on our heads and food on the table.  Bette, I do contribute to things too.  My job is important as well.”  This comment she had made really bothered me.  I know that she was aware that I do contribute financially to things, but she was the one to say that I didn’t have to pay the mortgage, and I didn’t have to pay the taxes and other things.  The comment made me feel ‘less than’ and I didn’t like it, therefore it was important for me to address it.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to imply that it wasn’t.  I have been used to paying everything on my own, and being the sole provider for myself, and…”  The truth was, at different times when she dated, she would often cover the meal or expenses.  It was second nature to her.  “I do know that you contribute. I’m sorry that I said things in a way that made you feel like you don’t.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  I was satisfied with her attempt to reconcile that.  I knew Bette had some difficulty with expressing herself and choosing her words carefully.  Therefore, even a half-ass attempt I was satisfied with.  But this one…it was more than a half-ass one so I was okay with it.  “Alright…I know that you know how much I love to stay in your arms after we have sex, but I also know you need to get going.”</p><p>“I do.  I’m sorry.  I will try to get home by 6pm and maybe we can go to dinner?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, it would be nice.”</p><p>“I would really like that Bette.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best,” Bette said as she got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.</p><p>I got out of bed and threw my robe around me so that I could at least make her a protein shake.  I knew she wouldn’t take the time to sit and actually have breakfast, so I wanted to make a healthy shake for her to have.  I also made her a grilled chicken caesar salad for lunch.</p><p>“Hey Tee…can you help me with these?”  Bette held her palm out with two cuff links.</p><p>“Sure.  These ones are the ones you have a hard time getting on and yet you have been wearing them a lot lately,” I said as I place one through the cuffs of her blouse.</p><p>“My cuff links are my super power, and these ones in particular are my lucky ones.”</p><p>“You have lucky cuff links that are your super power huh?”  I couldn’t help but smile at how adorable that statement was.</p><p>“Yes.  Each time I have worn these I have scored some ideal sponsors, investors, and more.”</p><p>I arched a brow.  “Well, I hope that they bring you luck today.  Are you meeting with any?”</p><p>“No, but I am trying to convince the National Endowment to provide me with a grant for the arts project I want to put together.  I have a teleconference today, and…well I needed these cuff links.”</p><p>I took hold of her hand. “Babe, honestly… you don’t need cuff links. They aren’t your super power.  This…”  I touched her head lightly.  “…is where your super power is.  It isn’t in those cuff links.”</p><p>Bette smiled and looked down at her cuff links.  “That’s sweet…but…I still can’t take the chance.”</p><p>I couldn’t help by smile.  She could be such a hot head sometimes, and then be this gentle soul, who honestly believed that her cuff links were a super power.  “Okay…oh here…” I turned and retrieved the breakfast drink from the counter and her lunch.   “This is a healthy breakfast drink, and this…well I threw it together quick, but it’s a grilled chicken cesaer salad.”</p><p>Bette’s face softened.  “That was sweet. Thanks Tee.”   Bette grabbed her lunch bag, briefcase, and kissed Tina one more time before heading out with her breakfast drink in hand.</p><p>I watched as she left for work, and then I got ready myself.  I was glad that we were able to at least have sex, even if it felt more rushed, but I wasn’t too naïve to think that this one time that we had sex was going to fix everything.  I just hoped that it meant enough to Bette for her to actually stay mindful of things that were said, even if they were said more in a fit of anger than anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya, thank you for your patience everyone.  There has been so much going on so the story was put on the back burner for a bit, but here we are!  Thank you so much for your continued interest.  Now that we are approaching year 1 of their relationship, you might see us doing some fast forwarding to target some major changes that occurred before we see them in L Word, Season 1.  For example...when and why did Bette close the Bette Porter Gallery and start to work for the California Arts Center?  When did they first start to have a REAL discussion about getting pregnant?    Those are the major things we want to start delving into now that we have gotten them to just about 1 year in.   We hope you enjoy and as always, thank you for your comments and for reading.  ~  ChicKat 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 92</p><p>Over the next four months, our lives seemed to be in a decent rhythm.  I was learning a lot more about Bette’s personality, and I felt I was doing a decent job handling those moments where she could have that thick tunnel vision.  For a woman who graduated from Yale, I sometimes wondered how she could not see a lot of things right in front of her.   I had gotten through another two art exhibits, but I would be lying if I said they didn’t challenge us.  The exhibits wore her down.  She was burning the candle at both ends, for an extended period of time, and it exhausted her; and intimacy…forget it.  This woman had just enough energy to shower and make it to the bed where she collapsed. </p><p>Our one year anniversary was approaching, and I was fully aware that another show would be underway because that is one of the things we both had worked on when we first go together.  I didn’t want to lose her entirely to the show, so I started to talk to her about trying to save some energy so we could have some ‘us’ time.  </p><p>Bette had gotten up and was rushing as she was getting dressed.  “Babe… I want to talk to you about our anniversary.”</p><p>“What about it?” Bette asked as she was placing a cuff link through the cuffs of her shirt.</p><p>“Well…what about it is that I would really like for us to have some time…together.”</p><p>“Time together?  Tee, we are together every day.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at her tunnel vision.  “I’m not talking about just having the ability to look at each other for a few minutes before you’re out the door in the morning and then a few minutes at night before you zonk out on me.  I’m talking about some real time…together.”  I arched my brow to try to emphasize what I was referring to.</p><p>As typical, Bette didn’t catch on.  “Okay, then…make reservations at a restaurant and we can eat together.”</p><p>I shook my head as I got out of bed and started to make it.  “Don’t you think that is pathetic?”</p><p>Bette was fumbling with the second cuff link.  “Can you help me here?”</p><p>As I was putting on the cuff link , wondering why she just didn’t consider the ease of these things when she purchased them, I reiterated what I wanted to convey. “Don’t you think it is pathetic that in order to even eat together these days, we have to make a reservation at a restaurant to do so?” I was close enough to her this time to garner her attention.</p><p>“You’re right.  You know how crazy it is when I’m preparing for a show.”</p><p>“I do know, but Bette it’s really impacting our relationship.  I need to be connecting with you more.  Don’t you want that?”</p><p>“Of course I want that.”  Bette looked down at her watch.  “Look, I’m meeting a curator in 40 minutes, and it will take nearly that amount of time to get to the gallery.  I promise… we’ll talk tonight.”</p><p>“Tonight?  Meaning… what ten o’clock again?”</p><p>Bette’s expression fell.  “No… I’ll try hard to be home by eight.”</p><p>“Can we shoot for seven so that we can at least eat dinner together this evening?”</p><p>Bette nodded before kissing me and departing for work.  I wasn’t going to get my hopes up, as there were so many times Bette promised she would be home for dinner, and just never made it.  I wanted to be part of the reason she wanted to come home at night but it was really starting to worry me that we were distancing too much.  I decided to stop by The Planet on my way to work and grab a coffee and hopefully have a chance to talk to Kit if she wasn’t busy.</p><p>After I showered and dressed, I was on my way to The Planet.</p><p>						#</p><p>Bette arrived at work and met with the curator for a museum, hoping she could curate some pieces for her upcoming art exhibit.  Instead of showing one individual art, she wanted to curate a few artists for this next exhibit.    The meeting had taken longer than she expected, but she was okay with that considering how favorable it looked that she would be curating a few highly sought after pieces.   She immediately started getting to work on pulling a contract together so that she could email it out this afternoon so she could make the agreement official.</p><p>						#</p><p>I walked into The Planet and noticed Shane and Alice sitting at one of the tables.  Alice was the first to notice me and waved me over.</p><p>“Hey Tina.  Where have you been? I haven’t seen you forever. Bette keeping you in bed in the morning?”  Alice teased.</p><p>“Hardly,” I said reactively. </p><p>Shane looked over. “Hey.”</p><p>“Did you have enough coffee yet? Because I honestly cannot do grumpy today,” I asked Shane.</p><p>“Yeah… it’s slowly easing into my body.”</p><p>“She already lives with grumpy so be nice to her,” Alice quipped as she sipped her drink.</p><p>“Hey girl, what can I get you?”  Kit approached the table. </p><p>“Hi Kit.  Um...I’ll just go with my usual.”</p><p>“Nothing to eat?”</p><p>“I had some oatmeal at home.”</p><p>“Where’s Bette at?”</p><p>“Where do you think?  These 12 to 14 hour days are wearing me down.”</p><p>Kit raised both brows.  “I’ll be back with your coffee and then we can talk.”</p><p>“Jesus, she’s back to working that many hours?” Alice inquired, more sincerely than the other remarks she had been making.</p><p>“Yeah.  When she is curating a show, she just…she can’t seem to pull herself away, like at all!  I knew when we had done the Holloman show how crazy she got, but she is trying to curate established artists for bigger shows and it’s really cutting into our time.  She’s been going in weekends, or taking work home.  I’m really worried about her because I know she doesn’t eat well as it is, and even more so when she is prepping for a show.”</p><p>“She never really has eaten well,” Shane agreed.  “Is she at least having a decent breakfast?”</p><p>I offered a look. “Seriously?  I can’t tell you how many mornings I have gotten up to make a full breakfast and have her rush out of the room and grab just a slice of toast and run out the door.  No lunch packed.  Doesn’t come home for dinner, and when she finally does come home, she’s too tired to even eat.  She showers, hits the mattress and is out cold.”</p><p>Kit returned with my coffee just as Alice posed a question.</p><p>“Jesus!  No sex?” Alice was shocked.  “What happened to Porter’s sex drive?”</p><p>“What drive?” I said a little too fast.  Alice of all people I said it in front of.</p><p>“No sex?” Kit asked quite surprised.</p><p>Between Alice’s question and Kit’s, I felt like I just revealed something shocking and yet private.   “Never mind, she would be so pissed if she knew I was discussing this of all things.”</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about because NO ONE is going to say anything,” Shane remarked looking directly at Alice.</p><p>“What?  Why are you throwing daggers at me?”</p><p>“Because you need to make sure you keep your big mouth shut,” Shane warned.  </p><p>“Tina, you know you have nothing to worry about with me,” Kit added.  “I’m more concerned about Bette and also your relationship if this is happening.  Why is it happening?”</p><p>“Upcoming art show,” I answered before sipping my coffee.  “Mmmm…this is so good.”</p><p>“Oh, well…that is Bette when it comes to an art show.”</p><p>“She’s just investing in them sooner than she used to, so as a result, I am getting less of her more often.”</p><p>“Well, ya gotta put your foot down girl,” Kit suggested.  “You gotta manage that woman.”</p><p>“Oh right.  You know how that goes don’t you?”</p><p>“No, Kit’s right.”  Shane sat up a little more.  “I mean, you need to really put your foot down and tell her she has to step up.”</p><p>“I have been trying to… maybe not so direct this time as I was with the show 4 months ago, but I have been trying.  Our one year anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks, and I really want us to go somewhere but I know she is going to say it is out of the question.  Today, I told her I wanted some time with her for our anniversary and you know what she came up with?  Make a dinner reservation.  That’s how pathetic it is. I have to actually make a reservation to have dinner with my girlfriend because she is so damn busy to even have dinner with me at home.”</p><p>“I say lay in bed naked.  You know she couldn’t resist you.” Alice smirked at her own idea.</p><p>“Oh and suffer the pain of rejection?  I don’t think so,” I said.</p><p>“Come on, Bette wouldn’t reject you like that…”  Shane looked at my expression.  “Really?”</p><p>“Let’s just say a couple of times I was lying in bed with a really nice nightie, and she fell asleep while I was just getting started.”</p><p>Alice nearly spit out her coffee, followed by Shane’s eye widening and Kit saying the Lord’s name in vain.</p><p>“Right.  So…I don’t think that lying naked and having her reject me would feel very good.”</p><p>The women didn’t know what to say at first.</p><p>“Well, I had a woman fall asleep when I was going down on her once,” Alice said.</p><p>“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Shane joked.</p><p>“Oh shut it you.”</p><p>“Was it still breathing or was it a corpse?” Shane continued.</p><p>“You’re gross!”  Alice scrunched up her nose in disgust.</p><p>Their bantering made me feel a little better.  “Well, as I said, I was literally just getting started those couple of times when it had happened, so I wasn’t deeply offended, but I won’t lie…it did kinda suck.”</p><p>“Girl, you need more than a dinner reservation.  I would book an overnight at one of the nice hotels by the water for a Saturday night.   I know you would probably like to probably go somewhere else for a longer time, but hey, get what you can get.  I gotta get back to the counter.  Let me know if I can do anything.”</p><p>“Thanks Kit.”  I watched as Kit went back to work, then brought my eyes back to the girls.  “Remember, mums the word.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna say a thing,” Alice said.</p><p>“Well she knows I won’t, so if it gets back to Bette, we know who did.” Shane finished off her coffee and got up.  “I have to go, I got a foil job in ten minutes.”</p><p>“Yeah, I gotta run too.”  I got up from the table and said bye to Alice and waved to Kit as I made my way out of the Planet and to work.</p><p>							#</p><p>It was now 6pm and I had called Bette mid-day to see how things were.  Per usual, I had gotten her voicemail and still had not heard back.  I decided that if she wasn’t going to be home for dinner, then dinner was going to come to her.  I certainly wasn’t going to make a habit of this, but I just couldn’t stand that she wasn’t eating a proper meal all day.   I packed the meatloaf and mashed potato and veggies I made and made my way to the gallery.</p><p>Bette had just received a scanned copy of the contract between herself and the other curator she met with that morning.  The deal was sealed and she was very excited to have secured two highly sought after pieces of art.  She took a moment and started playing the message left on her cell phone when she was startled by Tina walking into her office.</p><p>“Hey…how did you get in here?” Bette asked.</p><p>“Why am I supposed to make an appointment,” I inquired in return.</p><p>“No, no that’s not what I mean. I always tell James to lock up when he leaves because I don’t want just anyone coming in here when I’m here by myself.”</p><p>“Oh right… sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>“What brings you here?”</p><p>I decided to overlook what seemed to be a lack of excitement and assumed it was purely lack of food and exhaustion.  “Dinner Bette…you don’t come home for dinner at a respectable hour, so I brought it to you.  However, don’t get used to it, because I prefer that we eat together, at HOME.”  I did all I could to emphasize the word home so she understood this was not going to be the norm.</p><p>“I know…I know you’re right.  Trust me Tina, I would rather be leaving at a reasonable hour and eating dinner together.  There is just SO much work to get done, and if I don’t make a reasonable dent in it, then it just overflows into the next day which has its own set of demands that need to be met.”</p><p>“Well I don’t have demands Bette, but I do have needs.”  I opened the heated bag with our dinners and placed them on the conference table along with some napkins and utensils.  I also had brought a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.  “Now, do you think you can pull yourself away from your desk long enough to have dinner with your girlfriend?”</p><p>Bette formed a smile at the corner of her lips.  “Of course.”  She stood from behind her desk and walked over to the conference table, leaning over to give me a kiss before she sat at the head of the table, close to me.    “I’m sorry I have been spending so much time here.  I can’t hire someone to do what I do Tee…it’s too personal and requires a lot of skill and experience to understand how to curate art properly.”</p><p>The one thing that was nice about sitting with her, is that we were actually doing just that.  We were sitting and at least being able to have a conversation.  Now that we were having this moment, I decided to strike.  “Bette, I need more than leftovers.”</p><p>Bette had just finished sipping some wine.  “Pardon?”</p><p>“I said, I need more than leftovers.  I need more of you than someone who is barely making it home at night, taking in a shower and collapsing onto the bed.”  I reached for her hand and squeezed it.  “I miss you…I miss this…having dinner together….being together.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Tee.   Just let me get through—“</p><p>I remained calm as I interjected.  “No, no…you don’t get to say that.  Do you know how often you tell me this? Just let me get through this show…and then before I know it, you are needing time to wrap all the loose ends up once the show ends, and I might get a  few weeks before you are already onto another show.  You need to step up in your personal life, not just your professional life.”</p><p>Bette poked at her food. “I’m losing my appetite.”</p><p>I closed my eyes.  The last thing I wanted to do was ruin the meal.  “All I’m asking is please try to be mindful that you have someone waiting for you at home….and…that I plan to book a Saturday night two weeks from this weekend away at a local hotel on the water to celebrate our anniversary.  Do you think you can do that?  Give me one night?”</p><p>Tina was making a small break through, enough that Bette could see that things were needing to be changed, in at least the places she could.  “Okay… “Bette took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I’ll make sure I don’t have any work that Saturday.”</p><p>“That weekend Bette…please?  It will only be overnight Saturday, but I really would just like to have that Saturday and Sunday for us.”</p><p>Bette nodded.  “Okay.”</p><p>I was surprised, but grateful.  “Thanks babe.  Now, let’s eat.  I hope you like it.”</p><p>“It’s very good.  Makes me realize how much more effort I need to make to get home and eat these wonderful homemade meals.”</p><p>I smiled.  I knew Bette really did like my cooking, she just had to try to manage her time better, or hire some supportive staff.  That discussion would be for another day.   Tonight I just wanted to enjoy some conversation and her company which was just what we did for the next hour. I didn’t want to stay that much longer, because I knew that if I did, it would only cause her to stay even later  at work before coming home, so I gathered the dishes and told her to try not to stay too much longer, and that I would be waiting home for her.   All in all, I felt bringing dinner to her was actually a success and something we both needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  Hope your weekend is going good thus far.  We are excited to bring you another chapter of this little tale of ours.   I know many of you follow one or both of us on Twitter so we often will put a little blurb there when we update.  I am at @Chicki_69 and she is @kitycatt13<br/>Also, for those who don't know we have a Tibette Fan Group page on Twitter and on Facebook.  That is InfiniteTibette so feel free to join and spread the words to your friends.  We are not a group that is competing with any other groups and do not expect you to be ONLY a member of ours.  That notion is ridiculous to even have to write, but these days it seems there are some that are trying to pit people against one another in the fandom, and it isn't what we stand for.  There is plenty of room for everyone, at least this is how we feel.  So enjoy, have fun, and let love and kindness be your beacon of light.   ~   Enjoy  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 93</p><p>Over the next two weeks, while Bette was still working her long hours, she was making a point to be home at a certain time and pay more attention to me and our time together. Instead of coming home to just collapse, she would sometimes be able to eat dinner with me, or at least help me clean up before we turned in on the sofa. I had noticed Bette was making a point to wake up early to start the coffee pot before I would get to it, call me on her lunch break instead of working straight through it, and make the weekends about reconnecting. She was trying. In the end, that’s really all I could ask for.<br/>
It was Friday night, and Bette said that she was going to try to be home around 5 o’clock to have dinner and to finish packing. I had found a nice resort in Los Angeles that was both within our budget and luxurious enough for us both to enjoy. We had an ocean view with a huge room, king sized bed, and even a hot tub in our room for complete privacy. Of course, it included WiFi.</p><p>I looked over at the clock in kitchen as I was cutting up vegetables for dinner. Bette should be home in about 30 minutes. I threw the vegetables in the pan and shot Bette a text to see if she was on her way home.</p><p>T: Hey babe, eta?</p><p>B: About 15 minutes out, Tee.</p><p>T: Okay drive safe. Love u.</p><p>B: Luv u 2</p><p>While the vegetables were cooking, I removed the chicken from the oven and began to fix our plates. The table was already set with some wine and silverware. It wasn’t long after the food was ready to be served that Bette walked through the front door.</p><p>“Hey Tee. Sorry, traffic was a bitch. I forgot what Friday rush hour looked like. And it wasn’t even real rush hour yet,” Bette set her stuff down on the counter and walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Mmmm smells good. New chicken recipe?” Bette ripped off a piece a chicken and put it in her mouth.</p><p>“Yes actually. I saw it in one of those food magazines when I was in line at the store. Fairly easy too.”</p><p>Bette finished the piece of chicken and wiped her mouth with a paper towel. “Can I help with anything?”</p><p>“Just grab your plate and we can go sit down.”</p><p>Bette grabbed her plate and was ready to walk into the dining room.</p><p>“Ah, Bette. Are you forgetting something?” I said pointing to my lips.</p><p>Bette smiled and put her plate back down on the counter. She reached around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, taking my bottom lip between her teeth as she released.</p><p>“Better?” Bette grinned wiping the edge of my lip.</p><p>“Much much better baby,” I smiled. “Shall we eat now?”</p><p>We shared a nice meal discussing how our work day went and how we both needed a vacation, not just to spend time together but to simply get away from work. Following dinner, Bette and I cleared the table and finished the dishes. I leaned against the counter and watched as she carefully put the dishes back into the cabinet in a particular order. It was those little things about her that I found to be adorable. I have really missed that domestic feeling with her, not just for her. </p><p>I came back into reality thinking of what else we needed to pack.</p><p>“Oh, don’t let me forget to print out the directions on MapQuest. I still have to put my bathroom stuff in the suitcase but I figured I would do that in the morning after my shower,” I said finding a spot on the couch.</p><p>“I mean, you can always just use my stuff this weekend and leave yours here? Why do we have to pack two separate?” Bette said bringing two mugs of tea into the living room.</p><p>“Yeah I guess that’s true. I have the list here if you want to go over it really quick,” I said as she handed me one of the mugs and sat down on the other side of the couch.</p><p>“Alright read it out,” Bette reached over for my legs and placed them over her lap.</p><p>This, this is what I had been missing for the last few weeks. Being together didn’t mean we had to go out, spend a bunch of money, and do things. It just meant being together. I would take this over a night at a club any day.</p><p>“What’s that dopey smile for, Tee?” Bette said stroking my calf lightly.</p><p>“I love this. I really do. This is all I have wanted. We don’t need a fancy hotel to be together.”</p><p>“Does that mean you don’t want to go?”</p><p>“No no! Of course I do. We can definitely use a weekend away. I just meant that this quality time is important too.”</p><p>Bette reached for my hand and kissed it. “I agree. And I have to do better. I will do better. I promise, no phones, no emails, no laptop this weekend. Just you and I,” Bette said smiling as she gave me another kiss on my hand.</p><p>“Alright Porter, I’ll hold you to that. Okay so let’s see what else we need to bring,” my attention turned back to the list.</p><p>We spent the next hour cuddling on the couch and talking about what we wanted to do with each other over the weekend. I then headed upstairs to finish packing for our weekend trip while Bette printed out the directions to the resort. We were set to leave at 9am the following morning to make the 11am check in time. We wanted to get there as soon as possible to make the most out of our day. The weather was going to be beautiful, which was perfect since the resort was on the beach.</p><p>Once everything was settled, we both slipped into bed to welcome the much needed sleep. I pulled Bette in close while she laid her head against my chest. As if automatic, my fingers were weaved through her curls and stroking her hair. I’m not sure who this comforted more, her or I. I bent my head down and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I love you so much, Tee.” Bette mumbled.  “I hope I can prove that to you this weekend.”</p><p>I bent my head and gave her another kiss on the forehead, “I have no doubt how much you love me baby. I love you too. Now, go to sleep.”</p><p>It didn’t take long before both of our bodies became limp, our breathing began to slow at a steady rhythm, and our minds drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.</p><p>						 	#</p><p>The next morning, both of us woke up at a decent time, as not to feel rushed. While I was in the shower, Bette went over the list one more time to make sure we had everything we needed. We decided to share all bathroom utilities so we could take two bags instead of three.</p><p>“Hey Tee, were you able to pick up more suntan lotion? This one’s almost out?” She shouted to the bathroom.</p><p>I opened the shower door, “Yes! It’s in the side pocket of the red bag!”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>While Bette was in the shower, I went to the kitchen and made us a light breakfast and some coffee before we hit the road. I whipped up some eggs, toast, bacon and a fruit bowl. Following breakfast, we gathered our bags and were out the door in no time. </p><p>For a Saturday, the traffic to the resort was pretty light. We hit a few spots that were backed up, but nothing too serious as to make us late for check in time. We both shared the excitement to get out of town and away from all of the chaos, even for a couple of days. Bette found the resort with no problem and we were all checked in and settled into our room in no time.</p><p>“Wow Bette! Check out this view! It’s even better than the pictures!” </p><p>Bette came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. “This view is better,” she said kissing my neck. </p><p>I smiled and squeezed her arms tighter around me. “Mmm, you feel so good.”</p><p>Her lips were not finished exploring my neck. Her hands reached up and moved my shirt aside and down my shoulder for more access to my skin. Her warm breath and soft lips caused goosebumps to form all over my body. My hand reached behind the back of her neck urging her to continue. She turned me around and pinned me against the long glass window. Bette stroked my cheek as she looked into my eyes and smiled.</p><p>“I love you so much,” she leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. She traced my bottom lip with her thumb before returning her lips to mine. This time, with more urgency and passion. Her hands ran up and down my thigh, over my waist, behind my back to pull me in closer. All of this while never breaking contact with my lips.</p><p>After several minutes of making out up against the glass, Bette was the first to release. </p><p>“Mmmm, why don’t we head down to the beach so I can see that sweet ass in a bikini?” </p><p>“And why can’t we stay up here a little longer and you can see what that bikini would be hiding?” I said with a sly grin.</p><p>“Because...I have something special planned for tonight. Plus, I want to go to the beach before our massage.”</p><p>“Massage? You booked a massage?” I was surprised.</p><p>“Yes, I called in yesterday to book us one. I think we both can use one, don’t you?”</p><p>“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bette Porter?”</p><p>“Hey, I can be romantic! I just...sometimes I just don’t do it. I know I have been neglectful Tee. I know I have.”</p><p>I placed a piece of hair behind her ear, “You’re not neglectful baby. You just put a lot of your energy and effort into work. And you don’t realize that there is someone waiting for you at home.”</p><p>“So...neglectful?” Bette laughed.</p><p>I didn’t want to be mean or make her feel bad. I just wanted her to be more mindful. “Yeah, I guess that’s an accurate word. It just sounds so harsh.”</p><p>Bette shook her head, “Look, let’s just forget about it for now and get that amazing body of yours into this skimpy bikini that I bought for you and embrace the time we have. Deal?”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile. If there was one thing Bette Porter was, it was charming and sexy as hell. “Deal. And, um, new bikini?”</p><p>Bette handed me a tiny bag, “Yes I picked it up yesterday on my way home from work. I thought it would look beautiful on you.”</p><p>“Well then I better go put it on,” I winked and headed to the bathroom. </p><p>We both took turns getting ready for the beach while the other finished putting toiletries in the bathroom, hanging up our dresses for dinner, and putting the rest of our clothes into the drawers. </p><p>It was a beautiful day outside with only a few clouds to shade the sun from being too brutal while we lay out. Since this weekend wasn’t surrounding a major holiday, the beach itself was pretty quiet and empty. There were some couples walking along the water holding hands, a few kids running around with their parents and making sand castles, and then us. I was lying face down on my towel while reading a magazine and Bette was sitting under the umbrella finishing up a chapter in her book. I would occasionally look over to see her playing with the sand, tapping her foot, playing with her hair, or anything but sitting still.</p><p>“Honey? Are you okay? You seem anxious?”</p><p>“Do I?” Bette placed her book back on her lap and sat forward. </p><p>“You do. Are you worried about something?”</p><p>Bette simply just shook her head and opened her book back up.</p><p>I took a deep breath and sat up on my knees. “Come on, I can tell when something is bothering you. Talk to me. Did I do something?”</p><p>“No, of course not. I’m just...” Bette paused for a moment before continuing, “I’m just thinking a lot about work. I put a lot of responsibility on James and that is not like me to do. There were many phone calls, appointments, meetings, emails that needed to be taken care of and I have no idea what’s going on. And, I’m sorry, but it’s making me anxious. And then on top of that, I’m just not used to sitting and not really...doing anything. You know? I feel like I need to be doing something else.”</p><p>“Okay, okay I get it. Well...” I hesitated because I didn’t want to bring work into our weekend away. But I knew it would calm Bette’s mind to at least check in.</p><p>“Well, what?” Bette noticing the awkward pause in my sentence.</p><p>“Would it make you feel better to contact James and make sure everything is on track? I mean, I’m sure he has everything under control. He wouldn’t be with you so long if you didn’t feel you could trust him or rely on him.”</p><p>“No, no way. I promised no work this weekend. I don’t want to break that promise.”</p><p>“Bette, please. It’s okay. I can see it’s bothering you and I want you to have a good time. Not be anxious about home. So, give him a call, make sure he’s on top of everything, and then come back. I want to go in the water soon.”</p><p>“Are you sure you won’t mind?”</p><p>“No.  I think it will help relax you more, and I think a quick phone call might help you.”</p><p>Bette was hesitant at first, but then smiled and reached forward cupping my face with both hands and bringing me in for a kiss. “You’re really sure Tee? I don’t want to break-“</p><p>“Yes love, it’s okay. You have 5 minutes!” I winked at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!  Kat deserves the kudos for this chapter as she completed it entirely by herself, as she has done other chapters in the past.  I'm so proud of her as a writer, for she blended an incredibly exquisite poem by Brigitte Stolwijk, who is a published poet and wrote a beautiful poem for our beloved Tibette.  Thank you Brigitte, we are grateful for your work.  Thank you to the readers who motivate me to always seek higher levels of writing.  ~  Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 94</p>
<p>She kissed the tip of my nose and walked off the beach to call James. I didn’t want her to be worried the whole weekend. I knew she wouldn’t have fun if her mind was elsewhere. I laid back on my stomach and closed my eyes, taking in the heat from the sun. It had been so long since we have been to the beach together. I stretched my arms out and played with the hot, smooth sand with my fingers. I didn’t realize about ten minutes had passed when Bette came jogging back to our spot.</p>
<p>“Okay Tee, everything is okay. He is going to fax some papers for me to sign to the house so remind me to do that when we get home,” Bette bent down and knelt in front of my head. “Did you still want to go swimming?” She said weaving her fingers through my hair.</p>
<p>“Yes of course. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>After some time swimming, we made our way back to the room to clean up before our massage. I was shocked that she went ahead and booked a couple’s massage for us, especially since she is not one to get them often. I could see she was really trying this weekend. I hadn’t any real doubt in my mind that she was having second thoughts about this relationship, not really. But in all honesty, I was getting nervous about the success of our relationship. I knew that if things continued the way they did, things would not end up well between us. As much as I knew she needed to make some changes in behavior, there were changes on my end that were needed too.</p>
<p>Following our couples massage, we once again went back to the room to get ready for our dinner reservations. Not once did I see her run to her laptop to check her emails, look at her phone for any voicemails, or bring up the stress of work in any way. I also made it a point to not nit-pick at everything she was doing wrong, and pointed out everything that I loved about her. A year ago, I would have never thought I would have been in a relationship with a woman. Especially one so tender, kind, caring, beautiful, an amazing lover, and a best friend all in one. </p>
<p>As she was slipping into her red dress, I couldn’t help but lay back on the bed and stare at her. Every muscle that moved in her back, to her delicate skin that glowed, to her long silky curls that draped over her shoulders was driving me insane.</p>
<p>“What’s up Tee? What’s with the grin?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Can’t I look at my amazing girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I never said you couldn’t. But you should start getting dressed or we will be late.”</p>
<p>I reached over to grasp her wrist and pull her closer to me. “I love you Bette Porter. And I am so incredibly lucky to have spent the last year being with you.”</p>
<p>She smiled and placed my hair behind my ears, “I love you too, Tina Kennard. And for the record, I’m the lucky one.” She continued to smile and stroke my hair. “I can’t wait to spend many more years with you Tee.”</p>
<p>She bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips. I could smell the delicious perfume she had on. </p>
<p>“Now, get your butt into that sexy black dress you bought. I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Okay boss,” I shot her a wink and slipped off of the bed.</p>
<p>“Hmm, boss. I like the sound of that,” she winked back and tapped my ass as I walked over to the closet to retrieve the dress.</p>
<p>Bette had made reservations at this beautiful Italian restaurant down the street from our resort. The hostess brought us to the large court yard filled with small tables surrounded by beautiful flowers, trees, and candle-lit trellises. There were two outside bars and an outdoor fire-pit with lounge chairs on the far side of the court yard. The whole area smelled like a brick oven, wonderful seafood, and of course homemade sauce. Bette had read about this place in one of her magazines. After we were seated, Bette requested a bottle of their finest white wine to start.</p>
<p>“I heard they make the best grilled salmon in town and their ahi tuna appetizer is to die for apparently,’ Bette said as she was looking over the menu.</p>
<p>“Better than my salmon?” I looked up from the menu and winked. </p>
<p>“Of course not love,” Bette reached for my hand and squeezed it.</p>
<p>We placed our order and talked while waiting for the food to arrive. The atmosphere made for a calming ambiance and I think we both felt it made for a good time to talk about the way things have been going.</p>
<p>“Bette, are you still...happy? Like, in our relationship? In our home?” I said sipping my wine, slightly anxious about what her reply might be.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m happy! What makes you think I’m not happy?” Bette said shaking her head and expressing a confused look.</p>
<p>“Well, a few things actually. For starters, I feel like you never want to be home anymore. That you’re spending all of your time at work so as to not come home. And even when you are home, you’re not. You’re either in your room on your laptop, on the couch checking emails, or you go straight to bed. You used to call me on your lunch break. Every day. Even if it was just for a few minutes to talk about our day or to catch up. I’m lucky if I even get a text that you made it to work on time or that you’re on your way home.”</p>
<p>Bette looked down at her wine glass and was circling the rim with her pointer finger not saying anything.</p>
<p>“I mean, is that it? Are you not happy at home? Did I do something to make you run away to your office and stay there?”</p>
<p>“No baby, no. You didn’t. I promise. I’m not running away. At least, I’m not trying to. It’s just that when I get into my work stuff-“</p>
<p>“I know Bette, you told me. All of your attention goes into your work. I get it. But this is a bit extreme, don’t you think? I mean, how would you like it if I ran off to work all day and didn’t call you once to see how you were doing? Or to tell you I was going to be late or coming home early? What would you think?”</p>
<p>Bette was quiet for a moment, processing those questions.  “No you’re right Tina. You’re right. I wouldn’t like that at all.” Bette did want a chance to explain herself but she wanted Tina to let out all of her concerns as well. “Do you want to tell me everything Tee, or do one thing at a time?”</p>
<p>“We can do one thing at a time, I think it would be easier that way. So, going back to your job…”</p>
<p>Just as Bette opened her mouth to respond, our appetizers arrived. We refilled our wine glasses, put some food on our plates and resumed our conversation.</p>
<p>“Finish your thought Tee,” Bette took a bite of bruschetta.</p>
<p>“That’s really it on that issue. I really just don’t feel like you’re happy with me anymore. Don’t get me wrong, there are times that I feel like we are doing just fine, and then after a little while we seem to disconnect somehow. I don’t want to push, but I can’t stay silent about it either because it really bothers me.”</p>
<p>“You have to understand Tina. This isn’t just a job for me. This is my whole life put into this. My career. Everything I have been working for. It has my name on it. This is mine. All mine. If this sinks, I sink with it. Don’t you see? I have no choice but to give it my all and put all of my energy into it because, this is my life.”</p>
<p>“But don’t you understand Bette, I’m in your life now too. I should be part of your life. I want to be a part of your life. Your career can’t be your whole life anymore Bette or this isn’t going to work.”</p>
<p>Bette sighed and sat back in her chair not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>I took a moment to think before I spoke. I leaned forward and took a sip of wine.</p>
<p>“How about maybe hiring some new employees? I’m sure you know a lot of people in the industry and they would love to work for you. This way you could still be on top of the work and in control but you would be able to delegate a lot of it to other people, instead of putting everything on yourself.”</p>
<p>“I have tried to hire some more people but they just don’t do it like I do. They don’t put the same passion and effort in it as I do.”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you tried to hire more staff?</p>
<p>“When I was first getting my gallery off the ground.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. That was some time ago, Bette. I’m sure there are more people out there with that same passion and drive as you have. Can you at least think about it?”</p>
<p>Bette was a very driven and strong woman. But when it came to Tina, her softness just couldn’t help but peak. Tina had a way of making Bette see things with a different perspective, even with the massive tunnel vision. She had a way of calming Bette, grounding her, and bringing her back to center. She knew that if she was going to keep Tina, things had to change.</p>
<p>“I will look into it, I promise. But please, you have to understand where I am coming from too. This is who I am. I love what I do and I love working. It’s how I deal with stress, even though that is where most of the stress comes from. It’s what makes me feel accomplished. It’s everything I have ever wanted to do,” Bette reached over and took my hand in hers smiling. “Just try and understand where I am coming from. Because sometimes I don’t feel like I have your support on what I do for a living.”</p>
<p>I was shocked. I have always been supportive when it came to Bette’s job.</p>
<p>“How have I not been supportive?”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you came to an opening with me? When I called last month to tell you we got the grant, you barely said a word. When I tell you about the big artists I book for our spring show, you didn’t even look happy for me. I get that I don’t talk about much else other than work. But that is all I do Tina. And I wish you could share in my excitement sometimes.”</p>
<p>I knew she was right as well. This was something about Bette that I was well aware of entering the relationship and I had pulled back my enthusiasm because I was angry at her for never being home. I guess both of us failing to properly communicate, was hurting us more than the actual issue.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I need to be more supportive because I know you work hard. I see it every day. That passion is one of the biggest reasons I fell in love with you. When you want something, you will stop at nothing to get it. You love fiercely and put your whole heart in. I will make more of an effort because this is important to me.  We are important to me.”</p>
<p>Bette kissed the back of my hand. “We will make this work Tee. We will get through this.”</p>
<p>Before we knew it, our dinners made it to the table. The sun was just about set and there was a cool breeze. The only light surrounding us was those hanging from the tree branches, the trellis, and the long candles in the middle of our table. I couldn’t help but notice Bette’s beautiful face across from me. The candle light danced across her mocha skin and it looked like her skin was glowing. She was stunning. My eyes traveled down to her neck where most of her skin was exposed due to the red dress she was wearing. </p>
<p>“I love you Bette. And I want this to work.”</p>
<p>“Tee, this will work. I will make sure it does. I love you, and I won’t let anything come between us. Nothing. Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>I smiled and I could feel my eyes start to fill a bit. “Yes, I trust you.”</p>
<p>Bette raised her glass, “Here’s to many more years of us Tina. I’m all in.”</p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary baby.” We took a sip of wine and leaned across the table for a kiss. </p>
<p>We finished our dinner and got the check. As much as we wanted to sit by the fire pit outside, apparently there was something better waiting for us back at the resort. </p>
<p>The ride back to our resort was quiet, except for the occasional “I love you” while she played with my hands the whole time. Just a simple touch from her was all it took to send shivers down my spine. It wasn’t anything sexual, but the sensuality of just our skin touching. We walked through the lobby and up to our room, still not a word from Bette. The only thing she shared was a seductive smile and goofy grin.</p>
<p>“Bette, come on. What’s going on?” I said curious to all of the secrecy.</p>
<p>“You’ll see. Patience Tee.”</p>
<p>Patience? Bette was telling me about patience?</p>
<p>When we got to the door, she stood behind me and covered my eyes with her hand and opened the door with the other.</p>
<p>“No peaking yet,” she whispered in my ear and then grabbed my lobe between her teeth.</p>
<p>“I won’t, but Bette what is-“</p>
<p>Before I could finish my sentence, she uncovered my eyes and I saw the surprise.</p>
<p>“Wh-what? Bette...you didn’t have to-“</p>
<p>“It’s out 1 year anniversary. Of course I had to.”</p>
<p>I covered my mouth with my hands completely speechless to what I saw. The path of candles and rose pedals on the floor led to the beautifully lit jacuzzi surrounded by even more tiny candles. The room was glowing. Bette took my hand and led me to the bed where there were rose pedals in the shape of a heart with a card labeled “I love you Tee, B”. I looked around the room simply in awe of how beautiful it was. I would have never thought she would have done something like this.</p>
<p>“Oh Bette. How? How did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>“Well, I bought everything while we were back home and I hid it in the trunk of the car. I was so scared that you were going to come across it and the surprise would be ruined. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to set it up without you knowing because we are always together. So I gave it to the front desk and they set it up. I told them exactly how I wanted it. They got the rose pedal walkway wrong, but it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“How did you give it to them without me knowing or seeing?”</p>
<p>“When you were on the beach. When you told me to call James.”</p>
<p>“So, you didn’t call James?”</p>
<p>“No I didn’t call James. He assured me before I left that he had everything under control. I have been trying very hard to trust him and be here with you completely.”</p>
<p>“But I saw you were anxious, you said it was about work.”</p>
<p>“That had a little to do with it. But it was more me trying to figure out how I was going to pull this off and have it still be a surprise.”</p>
<p>“I love it. I love it so much. No one has ever done anything like this for me before,” I said as my eyes began to fill.</p>
<p>Bette smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. “I love you Tina. I want you to be happy. I want to make you so happy. You really like it?”</p>
<p>“You do make me happy. Very happy. I love everything, and I love you.”</p>
<p>I cupped her face between my hands and brought her in for a deep kiss. I didn’t think I could love this woman any more, until now. I was filled with overwhelming emotions. The tears were streaming down my face and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. Bette was the first to break the kiss and looked into my eyes. She wiped away my tears with her thumbs and kissed my eye lids.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it Tee,” she reached over to grab the card and hand it to me.</p>
<p>“There’s a special poem in there for you. I’d like you to read it.”</p>
<p>I smiled and opened the card. I sat on the bed and patted beside me for her to sit with me. She took hold of my hand and laid her head on my shoulder as I read the poem aloud.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you feel my gaze<br/>
Caressing your body<br/>
Do you feel my touch<br/>
Playing with your clothes<br/>
Do you feel my fingers<br/>
Opening up your buttons”</i>
</p>
<p>With that, she began to unzip the back of my black dress and slipping it off of my shoulders. My skin immediately formed goosebumps as I felt her fingers touch my bare skin.</p>
<p>“Go on,” she whispered in my ear and placed light kisses on my shoulder. She could hear me moan slightly and smiled as she kissed my skin.</p>
<p>I swallowed hard and continued.</p>
<p>
<i>“Do you feel my tongue<br/>
Tasting your skin, your lip<br/>
Do you feel my teeth<br/>
Grazing your skin, biting”</i>
</p>
<p>Just as the words escaped my lips, her mouth was on my neck licking and biting the sensitive area that made me respond to her so quickly.</p>
<p>
<i>“Do you feel my leg<br/>
Between your legs pressing on”</i>
</p>
<p>Her hand traveled up my leg and underneath my dress, searching for the proof between my legs that I wanted her so badly. I tried hard to catch my breath as I attempted to finish the rest.</p>
<p>
<i>“Do you feel what I do to you?<br/>
Here in the middle of the museum”</i>
</p>
<p>“Museum? How did she-“</p>
<p>“I told you it was a special poem,” she said teasing the inside of my thigh. I continued to read.</p>
<p>
<i>“Do you feel my hand<br/>
Reaching your panties”</i>
</p>
<p>Her slender fingers pushed my panties aside that were already soaked from the seduction of her touch and the poem.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, someone’s excited already,” she said in my ear.</p>
<p>
<i>“Do you feel my fingers<br/>
Opening you up, seeking entrance,”</i> I read.</p>
<p>“May I?” Bette asked. I nodded granting her permission to take me. She took hold of the poem with her other hand and placed it on the floor. She guided me down on the bed so I was lying on my back. Bette grabbed the rest of my dress and slipped it off of me, so I was laying there in only my bra and panties. She climbed up on the bed and was now straddling me and undid the clasp on the front of my bra, which then joined my dress on the floor. Those were met with my wet panties. I laid there bare, aching for her to take me. As if reading my mind, she began to recite the rest of the poem that she appeared to now know by heart.</p>
<p>
<i>“Playing along your mound and rim,”</i> her fingers reunited with my dripping pussy, teasing my lips. The ache for her continued as I arched my back and buried the back of my head in the pillow.</p>
<p>
<i>“Circling your clit, sliding over it,” </i>she continued to whisper the poem to me as she found my swollen clit. Bette knew just the right pace and pressure to apply.</p>
<p>“Fuck Bette! Fu...fuck that feels so good!” My hands clenched the sheets as she increased her pace on my clit. I felt my face flush and my heart beating in my chest. She felt so good.</p>
<p>
She continued reciting the poem from memory.<br/>
<i>“Do you feel what I do to you<br/>
Thrusting inside you, seeking release”</i>
</p>
<p>The brunette pushed two fingers inside of Tina and began pumping in and out. The blonde responded with a loud moan the moment she entered her. Tina’s walls clenched Bette’s saturated fingers more and more as Bette continued at a faster pace. Tina was so turned on, and Bette knew it. She knew it wouldn’t take long to bring her lover to climax. Bette could feel her own pussy drenching her panties as she watched how aroused she was able to get Tina.</p>
<p>Bette managed to slowly slip out of her dress and undergarments and throw it on top of Tina’s clothes on the floor. Bette joined her soulmate on the bed, both now completely naked with Bette straddling Tina once more. Bette kissed her with passion and urgency, her tongue rolling around Tina’s. Her hand between the two hot bodies pumping in and out of Tina still. Tina could feel Bette’s wet pussy just above her abdomen as Bette rode Tina in the same rhythm as she was making love to her.</p>
<p>
<i>“Raw passion, releasing the pressure</i><br/>
<i>Nipping, biting, sucking your pulse point</i><br/>
<i>Feeling your fingernails scratch my back, hearing you scream your release...”</i>  Bette thought the rest of the poem to herself in her head as she brought her mouth back to Tina’s neck. As if on point, Tina’s nails were dug into Bette’s shoulder and back as she was reaching climax.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck Bette. Don’t...don’t stop. Oh fuck!”</p>
<p>Bette picked up her pace pumping her fingers in and out of Tina while she rode Tina harder and faster, wanting to finish together. This didn’t happen often, but when it did it was explosive for them both. For this brought a deeper connection to the lovers.</p>
<p>“Tee, fuck Tee, I’m going to cum. God Tina...”</p>
<p>“Be...Bette....don’t stop....”</p>
<p>The two women rode that wave of orgasmic bliss together and collapsed. Bette laid limp on top of Tina’s sweaty body from the heat of the candles and their passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The full poem by Brigitte Stolwijk<br/>Do you feel my gaze<br/>caressing your body<br/>Do you feel my touch<br/>playing with your clothes<br/>Do you feel my fingers<br/>opening up your buttons<br/>Do you feel my tongue<br/>tasting your skin, your lips<br/>Do you feel my teeth<br/>grazing your skin, biting<br/>Do you feel my leg<br/>between your legs pressing on<br/>Do you feel what I do to you?<br/>here in the middle of the museum<br/>Do you feel my hand<br/>reaching your panties<br/>Do you feel my fingers<br/>opening you up, seeking entrance<br/>Playing along your mound and rim<br/>circling your clit, sliding over it<br/>Do you feel what I do to you<br/>thrusting inside you, seeking release<br/>Raw passion, releasing the pressure<br/>nipping, biting, sucking your pulse point<br/>Feeling your fingernails scratch my back <br/>hearing you scream your release...<br/>©2021 Brigitte Stolwijk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya Peeps!  Hope everyone is doing well.  Suddenly it is Friday and another weekend upon us.  We have been working on another project which we are so excited about but mums the word right now.  Soon though.  *wink*    Hope you enjoy!   ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 95</p><p>The rest of the night was a mix between sweet sleep and even sweeter love making. A year felt like an eternity with this woman. We already shared so much with each other that time felt like it stopped when I was with her. I woke up that morning just as the sun was peaking its way over the horizon and through the blinds of the large glass windows of our room. I blinked my eyes a few times before they opened fully to find Bette sleeping peacefully facing me. A few strands of her curls were hiding her beautiful face. I tucked a few of those pieces behind her ear softly as to not wake her from her slumber. I exited the bed as quietly as I could to not disturb her. I couldn’t help but stop dead in my tracks to find the rose pedals still arranged in their place. The candles were out long before the night was over. My eyes drifted over to the jacuzzi and memories of the steamy moments we had in there just a few hours prior. I headed to the bathroom to wash up a bit before I ordered some room service for two.</p><p>About an hour later, Bette began to stir in her spot in bed. She reached over to the other side of the bed in search for her love.</p><p>“Tee?” She said realizing the bed was empty with exception of herself.</p><p>Bette sat up and looked around the room to find that Tina wasn’t there. She heard some noises from the other side of the door to their room.  She reached over to the night stand to retrieve her silk robe and put it on.</p><p>“Tee? Is that you?” Bette said just before seeing Tina walking back in the room with a large tray with several covered plates, a large pot of what appeared to be coffee, and two mugs. “Tee, what is all this?”</p><p>“What? I can’t provide you with breakfast in bed?” Tina said placing the large tray on the night stand on her side of the bed.</p><p>“Mmm, I know what I would really like for breakfast this morning,” Bette gave a sly grin and pulled Tina’s body in close for a sweet and tender kiss.</p><p>Tina’s mouth opened to accept her lover’s tongue. The smell of love and sex still lingering on Bette’s body and mouth. Tina was the first to break the kiss placing her hands on the side of Bette’s face.</p><p>“I would love that too. But I think we needs some nutrients to recharge, don’t you?” Tina grabbed a plump strawberry and brushed Bette’s lips with it.</p><p>Bette smiled before accepting the strawberry into her mouth. “I suppose,” Bette said in between chewing.</p><p>“Besides, we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want before we go home in the morning,” Tina said returning the sly grin and pulling Bette in for a short kiss. “Now, I have ordered a very nice breakfast, how about you take that robe off and slip back into bed so we can eat?” Tina then removed the rest of her clothing and joined her love in the bed.</p><p>Bette followed Tina’s lead and laid back with just thin sheets covering their naked bodies. The two women shared a lovely breakfast in bed smiling and laughing at the times they have shared thus far in their relationship. The rest of the morning was spent loving each other in many ways before we finally decided to get out of bed and head to the beach.</p><p>“I have the beach bag packed. Do you want me to wait for you to finish getting ready? Or do you want me to head down to the beach to get a spot?”</p><p>“No Tee, you go ahead. I’ll catch up. Get us a good spot like you did yesterday. I liked that one. I don’t want anyone else taking it,” Bette said pointing her finger at Tina.</p><p>“Well honey, it is almost 12:30 in the afternoon. I will do the best I can,” I winked and headed to the beach.  Tina was glad when she found the spot that Bette liked, still available.  </p><p>Another beautiful day in LA with the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. The ladies enjoyed the last day of vacation on the beach enjoying each other’s company sneaking in a few kisses here and there. There was no other love like these two. The women fit so perfectly together in more ways than one. They knew changes needed to be made to keep their relationship alive and both were willing to make those changes. This weekend was a perfect chance to get away from the chaos and focus on each other.</p><p>By evening, they had enjoyed another great meal at the restaurant that was on property.  Bette was feeling extremely relaxed and that helped the flow and ease of which they were able to communicate those things that they spoke of the first day of their getaway.  It was nice to just reaffirm some stuff so that both felt they were on the same page.  After dinner, they decided to take a walk around the property, which was surrounded by outdoor mood lighting and strings of light.</p><p>“You know…we haven’t ever made love on the beach,” I said, feeling a little shy as I confessed what I was thinking.</p><p>Bette stopped walking and looked at me.  “Sex on the beach?  You realize that is typically an idea that is romanticized with such perfection that you lose sight of the reality of it.  You realize how uncomfortable sand on your ass is, never mind somewhere else.”</p><p>“Must you be a pessimist?  We can place a blanket down so the sand is not touching us.”</p><p>“It manages to get in places it shouldn’t.”</p><p>I arched a brow.  “Is Bette Porter talking from experience?”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “Possibly. I’m just warning you that the image you put in your head isn’t always what happens in the moment.”</p><p>“So, who cares if you get a little sand in places you shouldn’t. I mean, our hotel room is over there and we could easily take a shower.  Come on Porter, live a little huh?”</p><p>Bette looked at me. “You seriously want to have sex on the beach here,” she said more as a statement than a question.</p><p>“I do.” I slipped my hands along each side of her waist and brought my mouth towards he ear. “I want to hear the powerful ocean waves crashing at the same time you make me orgasm.”</p><p>Bette felt the warm air from each word tantalize her ear as her hair danced in unison with each breath expressed.  “Tee…”</p><p>I moved my mouth to her neck.  “Mmm?”</p><p>“I’ll go to the hotel room and get a blanket.”</p><p>I smirked as Bette turned and walked down the pathway back to the hotel to grab a blanket.  I thought it might take a little more convincing, but sometimes she could be so easily persuaded, but this was one thing I did think would take longer for her to agree with.  I wrapped my sweater around me a little, while my arms did the same as I looked out at the ocean.</p><p>It wasn’t long before I heard someone approaching. I turned and it was my beautiful girlfriend. I couldn’t help but smile when my eyes set on her.  “That didn’t take long.”</p><p>“I sprinted just so that you wouldn’t have time to change your mind about this…wonderful idea,” Bette teased.</p><p>“See the sea grass there,” I pointed.  “It seems very secluded.  I think we would have some privacy.”</p><p>Bette and I walked a little further down and off the pathway to a little spot that was extremely discrete.  We laid the blanket out and both laid down on it.   It was such a nice spot and so private.  I felt like there was no other human being near us for miles and miles, though I knew that not to be true.</p><p>“I really had a nice time here Bette,” I said as I played with the edge of her shirt.  “I hope you did too.”</p><p>“I did Tee.  I think we really needed this time away.  I’m glad we did it.”</p><p>“Not to mention, you also were able to see that you could disconnect for a bit and the world wasn’t going to come crashing down.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but that isn’t always the case.”</p><p>“But it was this time…right?”</p><p>Bette nodded as I slipped my hand behind her head and pulled her over to me.  The feeling of her lips against mine felt soft and smooth.  Her tongue eagerly swept across my lips, requesting that I part them for her, of which I did.  Our tongue…oh the dance they played as they rolled along the other in a particular rhythm.   I felt her hands slipping under my shirt, and pushing my bra up over my breast.  Her fingers tweaking my firm nipple that had already responded to the kissing let alone her touching me the way she was.</p><p>“Mmm…” Bette moaned.  “Take it off…”  </p><p>“It…. It’s cold.”  I said.  “Aren’t you cold?”</p><p>“I think we could heat things up enough to keep us pretty warm,” Bette countered as she pushed my shirt up further and started kissing my abdomen.</p><p>I reached down for the edge of my shirt and pulled it up and off of me.  My body started to quickly chill from the cool air.  I unhooked my bra from the front, and let my breasts be exposed for her to do with them what she wanted, it that she did.  Her mouth was all over me, and she was right…I forgot all about the chill in the air.  I reached desperately for her shirt, and was able to get it off, which she quickly removed her bra as well.  The feeling of her breasts against mine as she laid her body on me and kissed my neck was a welcomed feeling.</p><p>“Bette…”</p><p>“Mmmm?”</p><p>“I need you.”  I swallowed hard, nearly unable to utter my request.  I felt her hand reach between us and unbutton my pants.  She struggled with the zipper.  “Here…let me,” I said as I reached down and unzipped them, easing them down my legs.  Eventually, both of us were without clothes, and I was extremely grateful that Bette had also brought a light throw to cover us.  Though we were certainly making our own heat, the air was still very chilly, and I knew that she was bearing the brunt of the cold where she was on top.  I felt her body slid down mine and soon she was between my legs.  I reached down and felt for her head above the throw.  The motion her head was making matched the same pattern her tongue made between my folds.  “Oh God….Bette…”  I whimpered as the pleasure started to take over my body.  I wrapped my legs around her, dragging one foot along the back of her leg.  The moment I felt her fingers enter me, I knew I was aroused enough that my core would be grabbing onto those fingers, but she pushed through how tight I was to thrust deep inside.  Oh God, it felt so good.  I wanted to feel free to scream out into the night when I felt myself start to climax.  The sound of the powerful waves crashing felt in sync with my body.  My hips arched into her as she did what she always did, bring me to the state of ultimate pleasure until I rolled into a massive and thunderous orgasm.  “Ohhhh…Godddd.”   I did the best I could not to be as loud as I could have been.  I felt Bette slowly climb up my body kissing a path as she went, until she was now only slightly visible from the moonlight above.  </p><p>“Was sex on the beach everything you thought it would be?” Bette asked.</p><p>“And more baby,” I said as I pulled her in for a kiss, tasting myself on her lips and tongue that once again teased mine.   </p><p>After a short time talking, it was my turn to please her, but instead of having me go down on her, she simply asked that she ride my fingers.   Bette needed different forms of lovemaking at different times, and this time she preferred to have sex this way.  What I appreciated most about us, is we were not afraid to tell the other what we wanted, or what we needed.   It was one thing that actually went well with us, once we were able to have sex.  The issue was usually just getting her to slow down enough and focus on us and our relationship.  But when she was focused, she was all in and it was amazing.</p><p>After she came, we lay there with one another for at least another hour.  The connection we made was something I couldn’t quite explain, but tonight on the beach there was a freedom I felt that we both recognized, and our discussion had gone even deeper over that hour.  I couldn’t have been happier for where were able to get ourselves in this short getaway.   Before long, we got dressed, shook the throw and blanket and walked back to the hotel where we showered together, and curled up close together as sleep took over.</p><p>							#</p><p>The next morning, I once again woke up before Bette and started packing.  I knew check out time was at 11:00am and I wanted to beat the traffic heading home. Bette woke up not much later to help me finish packing and help load the car up.</p><p>While on the way home, Bette shared that James had sent her an email confirming meetings for the upcoming week. As much as she enjoyed the weekend away, I could tell that she was ready to get back to work and to her routine.</p><p>“I promise to keep you in mind more often Tee. I know I have a lot of work to do to break that habit. Thank you for being so understanding, love.” Bette reached over and grabbed Tina’s hand to bring it to her lips.</p><p>“Thank you baby. And I promise to be more understanding about what this job means to you. I won’t push you. You know where I stand and how I feel. Just remember that communication is huge. You need to open up to me more. And I DON’T mean just about what is going on with your job. I mean your feelings and-“</p><p>“I know.  I know I do. I just, I have never been too good about sharing my feelings. I’ve never been close enough to anyone to do that. I know I have you now. And that I need to do better. I will Tee, I promise I will make more of an effort to do that.”</p><p>“I believe you babe,” I squeezed her hand for reassurance.</p><p>We made it home with light traffic on the way. The day was then spent unpacking and getting ready for the week. I started some laundry and then went grocery shopping while Bette stayed back reviewing emails and figuring out how her work week would pan out. At the store, I picked up some chicken and vegetables to throw on the grill for dinner tonight and some salad mix and wraps to make Bette’s lunch for the week.  If there was one thing Bette did poorly it was to plan her lunches.  She hardly had time for breakfast most days, unless I demanded that she eat, so it was important to me that she at least have a decent lunch.  As the trip we had continued to fill my mind on the way home, I was immensely happy that we were finally on the same page after so many months of trying to catch up with each other. We were in a good spot and my mind was at ease knowing we were going to be okay. We were back on track and it was a nice feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya everyone! Thanks for your patience.  We have had other projects and things taking up some time, but we are baaaaack!    Hope you like this next chapter.   You will see we have started to fast forward a bit, as this story is meant to highlight those things we saw come up later in S1 and actually other places in the rest of the series ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 96 </p><p>The months seemed to pass by so quickly.  Bette and I had gotten away a few times during the summer months, and when I could get her to completely disconnect from work, it was quality time that we both needed and deserved.</p><p>Kit had been on the road on tour once again, and didn’t do a great job keeping in touch, but neither did Bette.  I tried to encourage her to reach out and make more of an effort, but Bette was stubborn and after a few messages she left weren’t returned, she gave up.  </p><p>Thanksgiving had come, and this was our second one which was quite different than the first one.  Melvin decided to stay home, saying that he wasn’t feeling well enough to travel, but Bette felt it was his way of continuing to punish her and her lifestyle.  Instead, we had the girls over as they were happy to join us, and I had to admit, without worrying about Melvin, I had felt a huge relief.  Bette made the most of it, but I could tell that she was out of her element because she had become so accustomed to the routine they had developed over the previous years.  Together, we were able to get through Thanksgiving and the Christmas holiday.   I had to admit, it was really nice that it was low key, than anything else, but I also felt for Bette because I knew she struggled with the changes.  Thought she didn’t talk much about her feelings, I knew she missed her father and her sister.</p><p>Before we realized it, another year of our relationship was coming around, and while we had just gotten through celebrating our second anniversary together, Bette started stressing out over the fact that the property that the Bette Porter Gallery resided was now being sold and redeveloped.</p><p>Bette walked into the house carrying the mail and looking through each one as she placed it on the kitchen table.  “You just have to love these big fucking developers that think they can come in and just push out the little guy,” Bette complained as I was by the stove cooking dinner.</p><p>“Babe, things will work out.  I’m sure there are other places that you cou—“</p><p>“No Tina!” Bette cut me off before I could even say another thing.  “You don’t understand.  I have invested so much into the climate control system to preserve the art, and…it isn’t easy.  You cannot just box up stock like other businesses and move.  Location matters, the building needs to be set up in a certain way.  It isn’t easy.”</p><p>“Okay.” I knew when to pull back and just let her rant and when she would be more open to listening to some ideas I had.  I watched as she continued to go through the mail and complain how the credit card companies never forget to send a bill each month.   I decided to try to distract her.  “I made your favorite.”</p><p>“Meatloaf?”</p><p>“Meatloaf? No…I mean I know you love my meatloaf but I didn’t think it was your favorite.”</p><p>“Oh.  What did you make?”</p><p>“I made chicken marsala.  Couldn’t you smell it?”</p><p>“No, I’m lucky I can smell anything. I’ve been fighting this damn sinus cold.”</p><p>I went to the cabinet and pulled out some sinus medicine and handed her a couple of tablets with some water.  “Here, take this.”</p><p>Bette took the water and pills.  “Thank you.”</p><p>I finished making our dinner and placed it on the table, calling Bette from the sofa that she had laid down on as she tried to let the medicine kick in.   Bette came to the table and sat down.  Her face was filled with both the discomfort from her sinus cold as well as the stress that was getting to her as a result of the need to find a new place for her gallery.</p><p>“Have you thought about applying as the Director of a gallery instead of owning your own?”  As soon as I asked the question, I felt it was too much to put out there and the look on her face confirmed it.</p><p>“No.  No I have not.  I worked hard to have my own gallery.”</p><p>“I know babe, I’m sorry.  I am just trying to throw out some ideas aside from you having to find space and then renovate it to be gallery compliant.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine having to report to a board of director’s.  It would take so much of the control from me.  Right now, I get to decide what goes into my gallery and what stays out.  When you have a board Tina, they have a lot of pull over what you can and cannot do.  Art is supposed to be expressive…it is meant to be free from the bullshit that being an owner allows compared to an Arts Director.”</p><p>I knew that would be Bette’s hardest thing to have to face.  The loss of control over something she normally had full control of.   The thing that stunk the most about it was that Bette’s gallery was successful.   It wasn’t that she was needing to make a career move because it had gone downhill.  It was doing well, she just needed to find the space.</p><p>6 Months Later….</p><p>During these 6 months, Bette had looked everywhere for an adequate space in which she could open her gallery. Unfortunately, there was no place that she found which would suit the space she needed.  The few places that she had hoped would work were either far too small, or they were much too large.  She finally had to bite the bullet and surrender to sending her resume out.  After a series of interviews, she was finally hired by the California Arts Center, and was now needing to report to the CAC’s Board of Directors.</p><p>To say that Bette was a bear during the transition is an understatement.  She often bumped heads with a couple of the board members and was having an incredibly difficult time finding satisfaction and joy in her job.  No matter what I tried to do, it didn’t help.  She was completely dissatisfied with her employment arrangements.</p><p>Bette sipped her coffee on the sofa, making no attempt to get dressed for work.</p><p>“You know you’re going to be late right?”   She glanced over at me in that typical Bette Porter sarcastic expression.</p><p>“What are they going to do…fire me?”</p><p>“Yeah Bette.”  I hated to be the one to remind her, but she wasn’t going to be calling all the shots anymore.  Naturally she was the Director so she did have some staff, but when it came to big decisions, it wasn’t left just up to her and yes, she had bosses now.  “I know you can’t stand where you are right now, but it doesn’t have to be permanent either.  You can still keep looking for a place for your own gallery if that is what you want to do, or for a different organization.  Personally, I think you need to just give this a little more time. You have only been there for a month.”</p><p>“That shithead Franklin is the biggest fucking pain in the ass Tina.  He should only be showing up at the monthly board meeting.  Instead, he has been at the CAC nearly every day since I started.”</p><p>“Okay, but he also doesn’t know you Bette. Once he knows your work ethic he will be around much less. I’m certain of it.”</p><p>“If I’m not dead before then.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smirk at her as she got up from the sofa and walked to the master bedroom to get dressed.   It would take another couple of months before Bette started to feel a little more settled at the CAC.  Eventually, she only saw Franklin at the board meetings, and it seemed that she had proved herself to be a stellar employee and one that did not need to be babysat.  </p><p>In fact, it was 6 months later, when Bette was there a full year that they started giving her bonuses.  It took time, but Bette had become more established and here we were three years into our relationship and things were going well.  I ended up working as a Film Development Executive and I was enjoying my job very much.  This year made 3 years that Bette and I had been together.  We had talked about kids at a more surface level, but I wasn’t ready to consider it without us at least being in some kind of formal commitment.   The challenge was that while I needed us to be in a more formal place of commitment before we started a family, I also was extremely scared and jaded about something like that, considering my parent’s marriage.</p><p>I sensed that Bette was more open to a domestic partnership ceremony than I was.  It wasn’t that I questioned our love or commitment to each other, but I was very jaded by my parent’s marriage.  I was concerned that if Bette and I entered into a more legal arrangement, it could change things.  On the other hand, I would need to have some reassurance of a commitment before I considered starting a family.  It was a catch-22 for me and something I knew that Bette and I would need to really talk about.</p><p>Bette had just come out of a board meeting when James followed her back to her office updating her on a few things.   “Colleen is rescheduling for next Monday instead of this afternoon. I told her if it was a problem that I would call her back, and if she didn’t hear from me then Monday was a go.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>“Tina called.  She said she tried your cell phone but she didn’t think you had it on or you needed to charge it.”</p><p>“Really?”  Bette reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out.  It was dead.  “Damn it.  I’ll call her from my office.  Anything else?”</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>Bette went to her office and phoned Tina.</p><p>	“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey Tee.  My phone is dead.  James said you had called.”</p><p>“I knew something was up. It wasn’t like you to not text back.  Anyway, I wanted to know if you will be on time for dinner tonight.  I’m making my famous meatloaf but wanted to time it just right for when I could expect you.”</p><p>“Your meatloaf?  Sounds wonderful.  I’ll make sure I’m home by 5:30pm if that works.”</p><p>	“That’s perfect babe.  Do you mind stopping and getting a couple of bottles or merlot?”</p><p>“A couple of bottles?  Are we planning to get intoxicated tonight?”</p><p>	“No, but enough to be relaxed.”</p><p>“A special dinner…some wine…am I missing a special occasion here?”</p><p>	“Not at all.  Can’t I do something nice for my partner?”</p><p>“Of course.  Of course you can.”</p><p>	“Good.  I’ll see you around 5:30pm then.  I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>When I ended the call with Bette, I went to the grocery store picked up everything I needed to make the meatloaf and create an ambiance that would be relaxing for us.  I wanted to start talking about our life goals and things.  Considering we were together three years, I wanted to revisit some things we shared very early on in our relationship and other things that popped up here and there.</p><p>							#</p><p>The afternoon went by rather seamlessly for Bette, which was a good thing given that it was a board meeting day.  Franklin still had an edge to him, but for the most part he left Bette to do her thing.  There were a few time Bette had to really push to get what she wanted, but she was so skilled at negotiating with artists, curator’s and more, that Franklin was an amateur to her.   It was not time to leave work and head home.</p><p>“James, I’m leaving.  Can you be sure to confirm tomorrow’s conference call that is supposed to take place at 1pm?”</p><p>“Okay.  Hey Bette, can I just get a quick signature on this?  It’s for the new track lighting.”  James handed Bette a pen.</p><p>Bette scanned the document briefly, knowing that James would have confirmed the details anyway.  She signed the form, grabbed her things and headed for home.</p><p>						#</p><p>It was 520pm and Bette had texted a half hour earlier to say she was just leaving work, so she was due home any time now.  I lit a couple of candles on the table and had the food on warm as I waited for her.  A glass of wine was already poured, and I was halfway through my first glass.  This will be the first time we would have a rather serious conversation about the future.  I was both excited and anxious…probably more anxious than excited to be honest.</p><p>Bette walked in the front door, the aroma of the meatloaf filling the air.  “It smells wonderful in here Tee.”</p><p>“Thanks babe.”    I watched her eyes glance at the table with the candles lit. </p><p>“Are you sure I’m not forgetting something?”  Bette knew it wasn’t their anniversary, or birthdays, or anything that was obvious.  Still, this dinner seemed like so much preparation was put into it, and now there were candles added which they normally never had  unless it was in fact a special occasion. </p><p>“No, not at all,” I said as I handed her a glass of wine.</p><p>“Then what’s all this,” Bette motioned towards the table which was more fancy than it normally is.</p><p>I bit my lip before sipping my wine.  Her eyes stayed on my own.  I knew I had to say something.  “It really isn’t a special occasion.  I just wanted us to have a romantic dinner.  We really haven’t had one in a while, and… “</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Afterwards I was hoping we could have an honest conversation about where we are…us…” my words trailed off as I noticed her expression.  </p><p>“Where we are?”</p><p>“Yeah babe, you know… like where you and I see us in 1 year…3 years… you know things like that.”  I watched Bette’s eyes and body language.   Her body stiffened slightly.</p><p>“Oh…” the brunette took a quick sip of wine so as not to have to engage into the conversation before dinner.</p><p>I could see her tense up.  I walked over to her and dragged my hand down her arm to reassure her.  “Bette, it isn’t a bad thing…it’s all good.”</p><p>“I know Tee.”  Bette smiled, accepting the kiss I gave her before I stepped away and went to the kitchen to get the meal on the table.  </p><p>Bette took in a large gulp of wine as she stayed behind a few minutes, contemplating how deep the conversation was going to get, and where both of them were in terms of long term goals and commitment to one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Peeps!  Finally got back to this little tale of a fic.  Hope you enjoy this.  Remember, as upsetting as GenQ is looking for Season 2, you always have Fan Fiction to escape to.  Much love from both of us.  ~ Enjoy ~  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 97</p><p>Bette pulled her thoughts away from perseverating too much on what Tina had said before she had returned to the kitchen.  She got up from the table and joined her by the stove to help bring the food to table.  Once everything was there, both women sat down.   </p><p>“So…how was your day?” I asked as I placed a piece of meatloaf in my plate.</p><p>“It was okay.  One of my easier days to be honest,” Bette said as she added some vegetables to her plate.  “How about you?”</p><p>“I was able to read through some scripts, do a load of laundry, did some grocery shopping and made dinner.  It’s been a very productive day.”  I watched as she brought the first taste of meatloaf to her mouth.  I could tell from her expression that she enjoyed it.</p><p>“Mmm…my favorite.”</p><p>“I’m glad it came out good.”</p><p>Over dinner we chatted about work, the upcoming weekend, and some every day responsibilities that were on the horizon.  Once we were through, Bette took a shower and changed into a pair of lounge pants and a tank top while I loaded the dishwasher.  By the time she returned to the living room, I had our wine glasses and a fresh bottle of merlot she had brought home, waiting on the coffee table.</p><p>Bette took a seat on the sofa, feeling a little tentative about what Tina wanted to discuss while at the same time wanting to get it over with.  “So…what’s on your mind?”</p><p>I slipped my hand behind my neck, suddenly feeling a little nervous about how to start.  “Well, I think that considering we are three years into our relationship, that maybe we should start to look at our goals…like…our life goals.”  I looked at Bette, once again studying her face and body language.</p><p>“Okay.  What goals specifically?”</p><p>“Um…well I know we have talked a little bit about kids.  You know…starting a family one day.”  I looked at Bette whose expression turned a little more serious.</p><p>“You want to start a family?”</p><p>“I wasn’t saying that I wanted to start one right now”  I wasn’t sure where she was at with this as it was hard to read her.   “…unless…do you?”</p><p>Bette licked her lips.  “No…I mean, not right now I…well we haven’t really talked about when we wanted to try to have a baby.”</p><p>“That’s my point Bette.  We just touched the surface here and there, but we never really set a time frame.”  It felt like she was shifting into an uncomfortable place.  “I’m not saying, by any means, that we start the process next month, or even this year. I just think we should have some kind of a reference point as to when we want to really invest in doing so.  I’m still young, so there isn’t any rush.”</p><p>Bette looked at Tina and curled her brows.  She was far too invested in establishing herself with the CAC and couldn’t imagine taking time off to have a baby, but at the same time, it hurt that Tina had made an assumption that she wouldn’t want to have their child.   She didn’t say anything, and simply put it aside.</p><p>“Bette?”</p><p>“I’m sorry…uhm…yeah, I think that you’re right, we should maybe start to talk more about this.”</p><p>“Okay, so…that kind of brings me to the other thing—“</p><p>“What other thing?” Bette quickly responded.</p><p>I didn’t know how to explain this without making Bette get all crazy about it, because honestly I didn’t want to push her towards something she didn’t want, but I had some feelings about it so it needed to be discussed. “I mean, we talked a little about my family…most I just don’t share with anyone at all, but… you know the issue with my father cheating on my mother and all that.  I feel really jaded about marriage and stuff—“</p><p>“Tee, marriage is not available to same sex couples.”</p><p>“I know Bette. I’m not saying that.  Can I finish?”</p><p>Bette nodded.  “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“What there is, is domestic partnership right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Before I would even want to start a family, I would need to know that you and I are that committed to be in a domestic partnership.”</p><p>Bette grinned.  “Are you asking for my hand Tina Kennard?”</p><p>I tilted my head and rolled my eyes at her.  “No, I’m not.  I’m trying to tell you that I would want to have that kind of solid commitment with you before we were to start a family, but the catch-22 is that I’m terrified of it as well…it may not be marriage but it feels like it and I just didn’t have real great role models to show me that marriages can last.”</p><p>“I’m confused…so you would like to have a commitment that is more formal before having a baby with me, but you are too scared of making a formal commitment?”</p><p>“I know, it sounds fucked up okay?  I know it does.” I reached forward and grabbed my wine glass and poured more wine into it.  </p><p>“I guess I just don’t know how we are meant to set these life goals and meet them if you are against a formal partnership.”</p><p>“I’m not against it Bette, I’m just…I’m scared it would change us.  That having something more formal is wonderful to have for our child, but that somehow having that would make us feel stuck… trapped…just…I don’t know…”  I grabbed my neck again and then pushed my fingers through my hair.  “I just don’t want it to change us like I’ve seen it do to others.”</p><p>Bette smiled and scooted over to be a little closer to me.  “Tee, just because something happened to others doesn’t automatically mean it is going to happen to us.  We are different and unique and every couple is like that…unique.  I understand you feeling jaded.   Melvin cheated on Kit’s mother to be with my mother.  So there was one divorce. Then he… he cheated on my mother to be with some other woman and I guess it wasn’t long after my Mom left him…and me.”</p><p>I cringed hearing Bette say this.  Some of the things I already had known from previous discussions, but to hear it again made me feel sorry for what Bette had lost in terms of healthy role models when it came to marriage.  “I’m sorry baby.  I know that it must have been hard.”</p><p>“It was, but what I’m saying is that we don’t have to have our parents define what our relationship looks like.   Because he cheated it doesn’t mean that I will be like him.   Because my mother left my father and me, doesn’t mean I would do the same to any children we have.”</p><p>I listened intently to Bette as she articulated that our backgrounds did not need to define who were are as couple today or in the future.  “You’re right.  I suppose I just worry sometimes.”  I looked at her and once again, those eyes met mine and when her hand touched the back of mine, I was instantly reassured.  I nodded and weaved my fingers through hers.  “So then…what do you want to do?”  I looked from our hands to her face, which was fixated on our hands.  The initial silence was deafening.</p><p>“I…well I guess we first need to decide if we want to shift what we have to a domestic partnership and if so, when we see that happening.”  Bette’s voice was steady and calm.</p><p>“Do you see that in our future?”  I gauged every part of her face that moved; studying it carefully to see if I could anticipate her response.</p><p>Bette nodded her head.  “Yes, I do.  I’ve felt that since the moment you moved in and I put your name on the deed to the house.  I was that sure then, and even more today.”</p><p>I tilted my head as my eyes filled up.  “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah…really.  You?”</p><p>I expressed an emotional sigh “Yes, of course…I have never more sure either.  God this feels so sterile.  It’s not romantic in the least,” I said through a chuckle.</p><p>“Well, this isn’t a formal proposal, just a discussion right?”</p><p>It was clear Bette was willing to salvage what she could of making it a more romantic gesture down the road, now that Tina made it clear a domestic partnership is where she would like for them to seek.</p><p>“Right…just a discussion.  So…how long after a domestic partnership would there be an attempt to seriously start a family?  I mean, just asking for a friend.”</p><p>Bette smirked.  “Oh… well if you are just asking for a friend, I would suppose a year later maybe?”</p><p>“Okay.  I guess I should let her know next time I talk to her.”  In my head I was already doing the math with our relationship and my age.  If it was this year that Bette or I proposed to the other, then it would be another year out that we would be trying for a family.  At that point we would together 5 years and it would make sense to start a family at that time.</p><p>“Yes, you should.”  Bette sipped her wine.  “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”</p><p>I traced the rim of my wine glass with my index finger.  “Bette…”</p><p>“Mm-hmm?”  Bette said as she swallowed the sip of win.  </p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“How many what?”</p><p>“Kids… how many kids would you want to have?”  I was so in love with this woman.  I smiled as I awaited her answer.</p><p>Bette shrugged.  “I don’t know Tee.  I never let myself get that far into thinking about kids let alone the  number of them.  I guess I always saw them in my future…I never let myself get too detailed.  I suppose I was so laser focused on my career that I just started to follow that path instead of planning anything else.”</p><p>“Do you think you are less laser focused…on your career?”  I asked the question but at the same time I knew the answer.  I didn’t think Bette Porter could ever wing something so big.  I’m certain she had to think all of this out, up to the number of kids, and it wouldn’t surprise me if it was something in her control, she would even select the gender.</p><p>Bette expressed a sound between a sigh and chuckle.   “I’m not sure I could ever be less focused on my career.”</p><p>“What about if we were starting a family?”  I could see Bette’s expression change a little.  I waited on bated breath to hear what she would say.  Would she be willing to change some priorities or not?  I watched as she shifted a little.</p><p>“I would need to make some adjustments.   It’s different now that I report to a board compared to my owning my own gallery like I did.  I would have had more flexibility.  Who knows, maybe I’ll be in my own gallery again in another year and things will be different.”</p><p>“But, if they’re not.  Would you be willing to make the adjustments?”</p><p>Bette’s brows furrowed.  “Tee, we aren’t even at the place where we are in a domestic partnership yet.  I think we have time to figure out the logistics.”</p><p>“I know baby, I just want to know that this workaholic of a woman that I have as my amazing partner, will be able to pull herself away from the job to be with me…and our baby.”</p><p>Bette’s face softened.  “Of course.  Of course I will.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile when her face softened.  As I leaned forward I grabbed a fistful of her shirt as we kissed.  “Mmm.. .good… because I want you to be around and not just at work all the time.”   Once we kissed, I rested my body against her chest and pulled her arm around me.  “Do you think I would make a good mom?”</p><p>“Tee…why would you ever question that?”</p><p>I shrugged against her.  “I don’t know.  It is such a big deal, being a mom.  I don’t want to mess some child up because I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”</p><p>“Um, PSA no one does when it is their first child.  You talk with friends, family…”  Bette realized after she said it that Tina had no relationship with her family.  “… just people that have had kids.  Plus, there are plenty of parenting books too.  You know what makes a great parent?  Loving your child unconditionally, protecting them while allowing them to grow as an individual, and sometimes making some hard decisions in their best interest.   You are the most amazing woman I have ever met.  You are patient, kind, fair, honest, loving, affectionate and more.  You will be a wonderful mother.”</p><p>The whole time she was talking, my fingers were playing with hers as her arm surrounded me.  I smiled at the end and turned my head to kiss her cheek.  “Thank you.  You always have a way of making me feel better.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”  Bette kissed the top of my head.  “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” She asked.</p><p>“Um…no… I guess to sum it up, we are talking about maybe a year out from a domestic partnership, and then we could maybe start to look into options for getting pregnant.”  I took her hand and placed it on my belly.  “Can you imagine… one day our baby could be here cuddling with us like this?”</p><p>Bette smiled.  She hadn’t really ever met someone that she was ever serious about having a family with.  Tina was the only woman who did that to her.  The idea was something buried deep inside her, but nothing that she was anywhere near exploring.  This conversation started to build a picture of what that might look like for them and Bette was feeling pretty good about it.  She really didn’t give much more thought to her being the one to carry their child, even though it was her biological clock that would be ticking much faster than Tina’s.  She realized that if she carried the baby it could require an even larger adjustment to her career than she was prepared to make.  Where Tina was willing to do so, Bette felt her career would not be impacted as much as if she were to be the one pregnant, so she was all for the idea of Tina carrying their baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya Peeps!  Thank you for your patience.  Kat was here this week, and we were a bit busy with research and those kind of things.  Thank you so much for your feedback and continued interest. Anyway,... here is your next chapter.  We hope you like it. ~ ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 98</p><p>Our third Thanksgiving and Christmas was much like our second.  Melvin once again came up with excuses for his absence, while only coming out one time to one of Bette’s shows this year.  Once more, the girls all came over for the holidays, and again Kit was on tour and not doing a great job keeping in touch with Bette.  I knew it was bothering her something fierce, but any time I brought it up, she would shut the conversation right down and say it wasn’t bothering her and that Kit was an adult.   The same went for how she was responding to Melvin declining the invitation for the holidays; it was met with just burying her feelings about how hurtful his rejection was.</p><p>In only 2 months from now, Bette and I would be celebrating 4 years together and I often wondered when Melvin was going to give up on his brutal opposition or denial of Bette’s sexuality and our life.  I couldn’t imagine how crazy this man was going to get when we decided to move towards the domestic partnership that we had discussed the year before.  While it wasn’t something Bette and I continued to discuss, we did talk about future plans and goals and so I knew it was inevitable.  Hell, I would have been the one to ask Bette, but I knew Bette well enough to know that things like this had to happen on her timeline, under her control.  Truth was, I was actually okay with it.  I was still young, and felt my body was fully capable of having our children when the time came that she was comfortable to do so.</p><p>I was glad it was finally the weekend and it was the first one that Bette didn’t have to go into the CAC.  She had just closed a show and this time the CAC contracted a team to take the art down and properly wrap it for shipment back to the artist.  I was excited to finally be having a full weekend together.</p><p>I had gotten up before her, letting her sleep in as I made us some breakfast and brought it into the bedroom.  “Babe…”  When I saw she wasn’t moving, I placed the tray down on her side table and crawled back into bed and slowly caressed her hair.  “Bette….”</p><p>Bette’s lashes fluttered as her eyes opened.  “Wh...what are you doing?”</p><p>“Waking you up for breakfast.  I put a tray on your side table there.”  I smiled at her as her eyes opened and settled on me.  “I made some French toast and coffee.”</p><p>I watched as Bette turned her head and looked at the food then back to me with a smile.  “Thank you. How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Okay…what about you?”</p><p>“I slept pretty good.  What time is it?”</p><p>“It’s 930am.”</p><p>“Wow, I haven’t slept in like that in a long time.”</p><p>“Of course you haven’t. You have been working like a dog Bette.”  I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  “Why don’t you eat before it gets cold.”</p><p>Bette slowly sat up propping some pillows behind her.  “Did you eat?”</p><p>“No,” I shook my head.  “I figured I would pick off your plate like I always like to do.”</p><p>Bette leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips.  “Okay, I’ll share.”   She brought the tray from the side table to her lap and cut into the French toast, bringing a forkful to her lips.  “Mmm… perfect.”  She did the same, but this time brought the fork to my lips.</p><p>“I would say I did a damn good job with that.”</p><p>“You sure did.”</p><p>“What do you want to do today?” I said as I grabbed a strawberry from the small dish of fruit on her tray.</p><p>“I don’t know.  I didn’t have anything planned.  Do you have anything in mind?”</p><p>“I was thinking we could go for a run.  We haven’t done that together in a while.  I mean after we just lay in bed digesting breakfast.  Sound good?”</p><p>“Sounds very good actually.  I have been getting lazy with my running and I’m feeling it.”</p><p>“I don’t think it is lazy as much as just not having the time because you are working so many hours.” I grabbed the fork from her hand and stole that forkful.  “Jesus, I really do make a killer French toast.”</p><p>Bette laughed before sipping her coffee.  “What do you want to do for our anniversary this year?”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was even on your radar with everything going on.”</p><p>“Tee,” Bette tilted her head.  “Of course it’s been.   Have you had anything on your mind as to where you would like to go or what you would like to do?”</p><p>“Honestly, as long as we have time together, just you and I without any distractions with work or anything else, I don’t really care where we go or what we do.  I just think we need more ‘us’ time.”</p><p>Bette moved the tray to the side table and turned on her side to face me.  “I’m sorry.  I know I’ve been extremely neglectful with the show and so many other things with work.”</p><p>I started to play with her curls; something I always found exceptionally relaxing.  “I know you have been really busy.  I’ve been trying to be patient, but I miss you…a lot.”</p><p>“I’m here.”  Bette caressed my hair and ran her hand down my arm.  “I’ll make it up to you.  Just pick a place, any place you want to go for our anniversary and book it.  I’ll make it work.”</p><p>“Bette, you need to give me a time frame of what weeks work best.”<br/>“Weeks?  I thought you were thinking of a three day weekend.”</p><p>Clearly we were not on the same page.  “A three day weekend?  You realize that like two of the days are travel days babe.  I mean, would a week not work?”</p><p>“I…it would be har—“  Bette immediately noticed the disappointment.  “If you want to do a week, then I’ll move things around.”</p><p>“You will?” </p><p>Bette nodded in the affirmative.  “Yes...I’ll make it happen.”</p><p>I scooted closer to her and leaned in giving her a peck on the lips. “Thank you. I promise it will be well worth it.”  My hand drifted under the sheet and traced circles on her hip.  “When I said I missed you, it wasn’t just missing you at dinner…or on the sofa watching TV…”  My fingers lightly slid to her belly button and down to her pubic bone.  “I missed all of you…”</p><p>Bette’s eyes didn’t lie, and when I looked at them they were already filling with desire.  It wasn’t long before she sprung forward and pulled me in for a deep kiss, rolling me onto my back and topping me.</p><p>“For the record, I missed you too,” she said before her tongue made a path down my neck, causing my skin to immediately form goosebumps.  Jesus, her mouth felt so good… warm…tantalizing…teasing.  Fuck I would be lying if I said I was craving and needing her so much.  I don’t know how she could go weeks without sex when these shows came around.  I knew I couldn’t.  I had to often engage in self pleasure which I knew would be a blow to her Alpha ego, so I never shared that I had to take matters into my own hands, literally.</p><p>“Fuck…”  Bette moaned as her tongue circled my rock hard nipple.  </p><p>Instinctively my chest rose up towards her mouth.  “Ohh….baby…”   She has a way of consuming me, not just in the physical sense, but to take hold of me emotionally, mentally, and hell even spiritually.   I weaved my fingers through her hair and my other hand grabbed her ass.  “Please…I need you so bad.”</p><p>Once Bette made sure she paid equal attention to each breast, she kissed a path down to Tina’s belly button, and then blew on that wet path until goosebumps formed on her lover’s skin.  Bette smiled, proud she could illicit this reaction.   She felt Tina’s legs part even more and drop to the side, inviting her to take all she had to give.</p><p>Bette’s eyes closed as she was close enough to take in Tina’s unique scent.  That which was now all too familiar to her.  When she parted her, her lips glistened from how aroused she was.  She put pressure on the base of her clit to expose the head and started to flicker the head as she felt Tina start to squirm and raise her hips upward, wanting more of what she was giving.</p><p>“Oh God Bette…right there…”  My fingers weaved through her curly hair and held her head so she wouldn’t stop.  </p><p> </p><p>My legs wrapped around the back of her as my hips started to grind into her. The pleasure that she was providing was intense.  Whether that had to do with the fact we had not been intimate in so long, or that she was more determined than ever, it felt incredible.  I felt my pussy tighten around her fingers as my body started to respond to the heightened stimulation when she started to massage my G-spot.  “Fuck… Bette…har…der…”  My words were broken.  The moans that had escaped the confines of my mouth made my mouth dry, but I guarantee that was the only place on my body I felt dry.  This woman was a savage in bed when she was laser focused on me and not distracted.  It wasn’t long before my body started to peak, and she knew when I was riding that wave and just when it was about to crash</p><p>I whimpered the moment I felt her fingers fill me and go deep inside.  My head went back against the pillow as I closed my eyes for not only the pleasure, but the comfort I felt when we connected like this.  She was inside me…a place that belongs only to her, and I when we made love it was always intense for me.  I felt her presence completely...unapologetically…and it felt amazing.  She started to thrust deep inside in a deliberate and steady fashion; her mouth never leaving my clit as it waged its own war to orally take me.  </p><p>Bette knew that she had been neglectful in an intimate way, so she was making every effort to make up for it and more.  She was determined to deliver the best orgasm ever to show she was all in right now.  This was the time to make-up for all the nights she came home late and went straight to sleep, the missed meals, the missed gatherings with friends, and more.  All too often, when it was show time, Bette’s absence made Tina feel like a single woman.  The one way Bette knew she could help make it up, was to be fully present with Tina when the show ended and to be as deliberate as she could when she made love.</p><p>“Ohhhhhh….”   It came over me fast, but there it was.  The orgasm built like a wave, peaked and then crashed like thunder.   In fact, I was fairly certain she made me ejaculate.   “Je…Jesus… Bette….”  I was panting as my chest was rising and falling fast.</p><p>She knew what she had done to her.  A smile forming at each corner of her mouth as she savored every bit of her girlfriend.  She slowly crawled up her body, leaving kisses along her stomach as she went.  “I venture to guess that was one hell of an orgasm,” Bette said in a prideful way.</p><p>I shook my head at her with a smile. “You get such a big head sometimes,” I said as I pulled her in to kiss her lips.  “Mmmm….” I moaned against her lips, whispering my words.  “I…think… you deserve…some of the same.”  I rolled us so I was now topping her.  The smirk she often gave me when I did this was the most adorable.  I couldn’t love this human any more than I did.  </p><p>“I was hoping you would,” Bette said just before my lips pressed against hers, muffling whatever else she had planned to disclose.   My tongue swept across hers, tasting myself as I playfully toyed with her.  My hand slipped between us and I spread her lips, easily finding my fingers well lubricated as I did.  “Fuck…”  I whispered against her neck which I had just started to kiss.   “You’re so wet.”</p><p>Bette arched her hips up, feeling Tina’s fingers start to roll her clit between her fingers.  She closed her eyes as she touched her own breast, which Tina quickly swatted away.  “No…don’t.  Let me.”  Tina’s mouth immediately started to tease Bette’s nipple with her tongue and teeth, prompting her nipple to go rock hard.  Her hips started to grind into Tina’s fingers which had now entered her and began thrusting inside as her thumb slid up and down her clit with each thrust.  Bette wrapped her legs around the back of Tina’s as she exhaled in the form of a moan, every bit of pleasure she was feeling.<br/>One of the things I loved most when I made love to Bette, was it was the one time she would relinquish full control and let all the walls down.  She would be the most vulnerable in this moment, and it was during these times that I could often have the deepest conversations following our lovemaking.  Otherwise, her walls would go up, and she was in protection mode.  I knew she felt safe with me, and I was incredibly grateful for that, but there was still that side of her that was so difficult to penetrate, and the only time I could get to that place where I was closest to her, was after we made love.  </p><p>I took my time and applied every pattern, pressure, and means of providing the most pleasure that I had learned she enjoyed most.  She could sometimes get impatient and start touching herself, just as she had done now, but I always grabbed her hand and swatted it away.  If I allowed her that permission once, it would happen every time, and I wasn’t going to stand for that…surely not while I was right there present with her.</p><p>The feel of her hard nipple in my mouth was all consuming.  I crawled down her body as I left little marks on her.  Her core was already grabbing my fingers, so I knew she was close.  My mouth replaced my thumb over her clit and the moment my tongue started to do its thing, I felt Bette’s hips arch up abruptly as she started to praise the good Lord.  I had her…and she was under my control now.</p><p>“Oh fuuuuck!” Bette cried out.  “Don’t…sto..stop.” She felt her pussy grasp Tina’s fingers the moment she climaxed which prompted her legs to tremble.  “Ohhhh…” Bette shouted, and her upper torso lunged forward a moment the instant she came.  </p><p>I looked up as she had come and was happy with how good it was for her.  I felt every bit of it, and it was delicious.  I sucked a mark on her groin, something I did rather infrequently, as it was she who usually did this.   As I did so, I looked up and saw her chest still rising and falling as her hand slid between her breasts, coming to a rest on her stomach.</p><p>“That…that was amazing Tee.”  Bette looked at me as I brushed a curl from her face.  </p><p>“I’m glad.  I imagine you needed it more than I did.”</p><p>Bette’s eyes confirmed those words.  “Thank you.”</p><p>With nowhere requiring us to be, we lay in one another’s arms and throughout the rest of the morning, we made love a few times over, expressing more intimately our desires for us, our future, and more.  Sometimes those exhibits were a thorn in my side, but when we could have the weekend following a shows end, it made up for that and then some.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya everyone!  So so sorry for the delay in posting.   We both have been a LITTLE busy doing  A LOT of research.  Ha!  As some or many of you know, we met in person a couple of weeks ago and then have been staying with one another as much as we can, so as life would have it, the story got pushed aside a little bit but back with a bang.  Kudos to Kat for writing this entire chapter.  She always has a way of writing the gang like no one else.  At least that is my opinion.   Thanks so much for reading, commenting, and all your support.  Love you all.  ~ Enjoy  ~ Chicki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 99</p><p>Two months later…</p><p>I was glad to hear that Bette was able to get a full week off from the CAC. There were a few months between the ending of the last show and the beginning of her next one, although obtaining time off was not an easy venture. It was one thing having a gallery that was all her own, where she called the shots and made the rules. It was another having to work under other people, especially pompous jerks such as Franklin. Bette had to work extra hard to gain respect from her superiors, which was difficult for her. She had been climbing that ladder to the top for most of her life, only  to find herself there one moment, and back down the next after losing The Bette Porter gallery. I understood that gaining respect from Franklin was going to be tough, maybe near impossible. He always had a way of making her feel inferior, sometimes even just for being a woman, and he enjoyed it. Despite this, she was able to move things around with the help of James and get the week off to spend it away for our anniversary.</p><p>We had decided to go somewhere warm and quiet for the week. Since it was the off season, we didn’t have any trouble finding a place to stay and at a good price. After searching for a few days, we found the perfect spot in Beverly Hills, Waldorf Astoria resort. Normally, people would be making their way to Malibu or Santa Monica. This place, however, had a private beach with gorgeous ocean front views. This was a perfect way to have some more privacy and make for a relaxing week. I had been working more hours with my promotion, but was able to get the same week off, luckily.</p><p>Bette and I began packing a few days prior and were almost prepared to leave the next morning. I looked over at the clock and figured Bette would be home soon. She had informed me on the phone about an hour ago that she was almost ready to close up the office and head out. The chicken marsala and rice was almost done and I began to set the table when I heard her car pull into the driveway.</p><p>“Hey babe, m-mm smells good,” Bette said closing the front door behind her and placing her bag on the counter as she entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Thank you, I figured I would finish up the chicken before we left,” I replied placing a small kiss on her lips greeting her home. “How was your day? Everything all set?”</p><p>“Yes, thank God. Franklin has been up my ass all week giving me stupid small projects that he knows all of the other minions can handle. I think he does it to torture me,” she said pressing her lips together in frustration.</p><p>“He can be such an asshole sometimes.”</p><p>“That’s fucking putting it lightly. I’d love to ring his neck,” Bette snapped before taking a deep breath to calm herself. “Anyway, enough about that ass. How was your day? Get anymore packing done?”</p><p>“Pretty much done with my stuff. I’m glad I went in for a few hours this morning though. I was finishing up everything I needed to lighten my load when we return from vacation.”</p><p>“Vacation...fuck if that isn’t exactly what I need right now.”</p><p>“Me too babe,” I said handing her a glass of wine, which she took a long sip of.</p><p>We exchanged some small talk during dinner and shared some more wine. We finished going over our packing list, our travel plans, our confirmation to check in at the hotel, and sneaking in a few romantic kisses. More than anything, we both needed this get away in more ways than one.</p><p>#</p><p>“I am so ready to get my tan on this week,” Alice said packing her bag with bathing suits.</p><p>“And you’re sure Bette and Tina know nothing about this, right?” Shane said throwing her a bikini top from across the bedroom.</p><p>“Hell no. That woman is so balls deep into her own world that she can never see what’s right in front of her.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right. She hates surprises.”</p><p>“But can you just picture the look on her face? I mean, they both did say they would miss us...” Alice’s face lit up with a big smile.</p><p>“Yeah but...” Shane was interrupted when Alice jumped up from the bed.</p><p>“But nothing. Now she won’t have to miss us,” Alice spun on her heel and continued to pack. “And Dana and Kit know too, right?”</p><p>“Well, I called Kit but she has to work at the Planet all week and can’t swing it. Dana is meeting us in the morning. Oh and I’m driving,” Shane said firmly.</p><p>Alice shook in excitement, “Yes yes, whatever. Oh I can’t wait. This is going to be so much fun. Maybe you’ll even meet the love of your life...”</p><p>“Yeah doubt that.”</p><p>#</p><p>“But what will they do without us?” Tina said in a sarcastic and joking tone.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure they will be just fine, believe me. I’m actually kind of glad to get away from them for a little. Sometimes lesbian drama is just too much.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Tina said with a sly grin.</p><p>“Oh come on. You can’t tell me that the constant revolving door of women, and the constant lesbian gossip, and the constant break ups doesn’t get to you?”</p><p>“No not really. Because I’m with you and nothing else matters,” I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lips. When the kiss broke, she gave me a pointed smile. “Okay, sometimes yes I get tired of it. Luckily, we have the whole week to ourselves and can leave all of it behind here.”</p><p>We finished cleaning up the kitchen and made our way to the couch to lounge with our glasses of wine. I nuzzled into her chest while her arm draped over my shoulder and began to twirl my blonde hair, as if automatically. I was so relaxed, and I could tell she was too as I felt her body get heavier.</p><p>“Did you ever think we would be here? After 4 years of being together?” I said, breaking the momentary silence.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Bette said looking down at me.</p><p>“I just mean this happy. I know we have had our moments, but I feel like we are in a good place. A happy place. Don’t you feel the same?”</p><p>“Of course I do. I’m glad to see we have made a home together and are still happy in love,” Bette smiled as her gaze drifted around the room. She pulled me in closer and kissed my forehead.</p><p>“And tomorrow we will be on our way to celebrate our fourth anniversary. No chaos, no distractions,” I intertwined my fingers with hers and rubbed the inside of her palm with my thumb, “just you and I. And I can’t wait.”</p><p>“I can’t wait either Tee,” Bette’s smile widened.</p><p>Bette and I spent the next hour sipping our wine and just enjoying the warmth and comfort of cuddling next to each other. We then made our way upstairs to get ready for bed and let sleep take over us.</p><p>The next morning, we did our last minute packing and made sure we had everything ready for our trip. I began to make a quick breakfast as Bette loaded up the car with our belongings. It was another hot California day, and what a sight it was to see Bette in a loose tank and shorts. I found myself catching little glimpses of her glowing mocha legs as she walked in and out of the living room.</p><p>“I feel those eyes on me Tee. Something you want to share?” Bette said strutting into the kitchen.</p><p>“Nothing, you’re just beautiful and I can’t help but stare sometimes.”</p><p>“Well you aren’t so bad to look at yourself Miss. Kennard,” Bette came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist kissing the back of my neck.</p><p>I felt the goosebumps form on my skin and my face began to flush.  “Easy tiger. We have the whole week,” I said turning around and kissing her sweet and tender lips. “Breakfast is ready. Would you mind grabbing the coffee mugs and joining me?” I took the plates of eggs and toast and brought them over to the table with Bette behind me with our coffee.</p><p>#</p><p>“Dana, over here!” Alice yelled across The Planet to invite Dana to join her and Shane for breakfast.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late. My mom was talking my ear off on the phone.”</p><p>“Did you tell her you’re going away with a bunch of lesbians?”</p><p>“It didn’t come up. And plus, you’re not a lesbian,” Dana said sharply.</p><p>“Oh shut up, you knew what I meant,” Alice replied as she continued to read her magazine.</p><p>“Hey Dana, a coffee for you? Would you like anything to eat?” Kit said placing Alice’s breakfast wrap and Shane’s espresso on the table.</p><p>“Oh, yes please. My usual. And I’ll actually have the wrap as well. But can you put turkey instead of sausage? And with egg whites?”</p><p>“Would you like twigs and berries too?” Alice joked.</p><p>Dana rolled her eyes and looked back at Kit who nodded.</p><p>“Were you able to get the whole week off Dane?” Shane said sipping her espresso.</p><p>“I wish. I have a training session in a few days so that’s why I took my car. And you’re sure they’ll be okay with all of us just showing up like this?”</p><p>“The look on Bette and Tina’s face when they see us. They’ll be so excited,” Alice said as her smile widened. “We haven’t seen them in weeks, and gosh we all haven’t gone away together in forever.”</p><p>“Yeah but, it is their anniversary,” Dana added.</p><p>“So? They have all night to get it on.”</p><p>Dana looked over at Shane who just shrugged her shoulders and continued to read the paper.</p><p>#</p><p>We were able to avoid most of the heavy Saturday traffic by taking a few back roads. The drive itself was absolutely amazing. I had never been to this part of Beverly Hills, or even California before and it was nice to get away from the congestion of people, cars, and tall buildings. We parked in front of the main lobby where the bell boy removed our bags from the trunk of the car and led us to check in. Moments later, we were shown to our room. We were lucky to get the first floor, which led us directly to our outdoor fire-pit and hot tub. I stepped outside and leaned against the railing taking in the heat of the sun and warm breeze from the beach. I felt Bette’s arms wrap behind me and pull me in close to her.</p><p>“Is this everything you wanted, baby?” Bette whispered in my ear.</p><p>“Mmm, yes. And more. This place is...magical,” I wrapped her arms tighter around me and enjoyed the moment of quiet and solace.</p><p>“Good Tee, I’m glad. I want you to enjoy yourself. You deserve it.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile as I felt her face nuzzle into my neck. I could smell a light hint of the perfume she was wearing and her curls swaying in the breeze, brushing against my face.  “I love you Bette Porter. Happy Anniversary.”</p><p>“You too Tee. Would you like to take a look around? I saw they have a few nice restaurants on site and I’m sure you are hungry after our trip.”</p><p>“Sure, that sounds great. But don’t you want to unpack?” I was surprised that she wanted to leave the room so quickly. Usually, she is adamant about putting everything away and claiming her side of the bed, the closet space, and bathroom cabinet space.</p><p>“Nah, we can do that later. It’s a beautiful day and I want to spend it with you.”</p><p>I smiled and took her hand to follow her out the door.</p><p>Bette was right, these restaurants were very nice and had many choices. We enjoyed a lovely lunch in the outdoor seating by the pool area with some sandwiches and white wine. The ambiance around us was intoxicating. No loud noises, no demands from work, and no gossip. Just Bette and I enjoying these moments to ourselves; exactly what we both really needed these days.</p><p>After lunch, we took our glasses of wine and made our way around the resort finding the best spots by the pool, checking out the spa, and finally arriving to the entrance of the private beach area. This was solely for the guests of this resort and was blocked off to outsiders. There were places to rent chairs for the day, a booth for towels, and a small bar to get drinks.</p><p>“What do you say, Miss. Kennard? Would you like to take a walk along the beach with me?” She shot me a sly grin.</p><p>“I would love that,” I intertwined my fingers with hers and walked along side of her.</p><p>#</p><p>“Ah, Alice. There’s only two beds,” Dana said with her eyes widened.</p><p>“Well, this was all I could afford. And you said it yourself, you aren’t staying the full week anyway. What, is your mom going to disown you for sharing a bed with a woman,” Alice said sarcastically.</p><p>“Why can’t you sleep with Shane?” Dana asked.</p><p>“Um, have you seen the hotties here? I wouldn’t be surprised if she already picked up a few phone numbers.”</p><p>“Ha ha very funny,” Shane said tossing a throw pillow at Alice.</p><p>“Come on Dane, it’s only for a few nights. I promise not to get frisky,” Alice said winking followed by Dana rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Let’s say we all head to the pool and grab a drink,” Shane suggested.</p><p>“Great idea! I’ve already got my swimsuit on! Hey, maybe we’ll run into the two love birds down there. If they’re not already christening their room.”</p><p>“God, you’re so gross Al!” Dana said rolling her eyes.</p><p>Shane and Dana put on their bathing suits and all three headed down to the pool area where they found a few chairs by the bar. They each got drinks and plopped in their lounge chairs taking in the gorgeous day and heat of the sun.</p><p>#</p><p>Bette and Tina were making their way back from the beach where they washed their feet off at the showers before entering the pool area. With their fingers interlocked with each other’s, they couldn’t wipe their goofy smile off of their faces. Even after all of their ups and downs, that love and passion would never fade. It was a love like no other; true soulmates.</p><p>“Would you like a drink, Tee?” Bette said motioning over to the outside bar by the pool.</p><p>“Yes, please! I’ll go find a place to sit.”</p><p>“Okay. You know where I like to sit,” Bette said giving me a pointed look.</p><p>“Yes Bette, I know,” I said winking back at her.</p><p>Bette had not noticed the girls in their spots by the pool while she ordered her and Tina a drink. It wasn’t until she heard a laugh nearly exactly the same as Alice’s.  she shook her head and closed her eyes. It couldn’t be…it just could NOT be.  She let out a long sigh as she turned around.</p><p>“Fuck, you have got to be kidding me.”  When Bette turned there she found Alice, Shane and Dana giggling to themselves and waving at her.</p><p>“Surprise Porter! Come and sit, we saved you and Tina a seat!’ Alice said waving her over.</p><p>Bette clenched her jaw and turned back around to tip the bartender and grab their drinks. She walked over to the girls trying to keep her cool and not lose her temper.</p><p>“What...are you doing here? How did you even find us? I assume this was all your doing Alice,” Bette said standing over Alice with a pointed look on her face.</p><p>“You didn’t exactly keep it a secret, Bette.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. But I also didn’t think you would follow us on our anniversary trip. What could possibly make you think that this would be a bright idea?”</p><p>“We were just trying to surprise you Bette, we didn’t want to ruin your week,” Shane said standing up from her chair with a beer in her hand.</p><p>“You know I hate surprises Shane.”</p><p>“Will presents make it better?” Dana said holding up a small gift bag.</p><p>I had circled the pool attempting to find a good spot for us when I looked over to the bar and noticed Bette wasn’t there anymore.  My eyes scanned a few feet from it and there I saw Alice, Dana, and Shane.  “What the…”  I walked over to find Bette’s furious look and the girls trying to explain themselves.  I bit my lip as I got closer and slipped my hand behind my neck as I started to massage it.  “Hey guys, what are you doing here? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Well, this genius decided to crash our vacation, that’s what’s going on here,” Bette said abruptly.</p><p>“Oh God Bette, don’t be so dramatic. We wanted to surprise you and show you a good time. Maybe spoil you a little by taking you out to celebrate,” Alice said rolling her eyes and laying back in the lounge chair.</p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t mean to fuck things up. Honest,” Shane said.</p><p>“I know you didn’t Shane. It was just...a shock,” I said taking my drink from Bette’s hand and giving her a look to try to calm her. “This place is gorgeous. You guys should check out the beach.”</p><p>“Or check out of the hotel and go home,” Bette said sarcastically.</p><p>“Bette!” I spun my head and looked at her.</p><p>Without another word, Bette stormed away from our friends.</p><p>“Damn, Porter can’t even take a joke.”</p><p>“I told you this was a bad idea Al,” Dana said placing the gift bag beside her.</p><p>Alice took hold of the bag and handed it to Tina. “This was a gift from us. We had it made for you, thought you would like it.”</p><p>I open the bag and pulled out a painting, of Bette and I.  “Oh wow, this is...this is beautiful.”  I couldn’t help but feel bad at how Bette behaved.  I knew in my heart she wanted this to be all about us, and I certainly did too, but this gift following Bette’s abrupt departure just didn’t sit well with me.</p><p>“I had an artist friend paint it. It was our favorite picture of you two. Even has your anniversary date written at the bottom,” Shane said pointing at the date.</p><p>“This is really lovely you guys. I’m sure she will love it too. You know how much she hates surprises and all. I’m going to go look for her. I’ll catch up with you later.”  I brought the painting to our room to keep it safe and then grabbed my phone to call her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya everyone,<br/>Sorry for the delay.  I have been busy with a variety of projects, many L Word and art related, not to mention the Tibette Twitter Trend tomorrow.  #TibetteIsEndgame<br/>I have oh... about 80 tweets scheduled to launch all day. 😂  Kat and I have also been busy researching for this Fan Fic of course.  So, without further delay, here is your next installment of Call it Fate. ~ Enjoy!  ChicKat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 100</p><p>Bette was standing at the front desk finding out what their policy would be if they checked out when her phone rang.  She looked at the screen and noticed it was Tina and answered.  “I’m at the front desk finding out what the policy is if we check out.”</p><p>I knew she was upset but this was ridiculous.  “Bette, you’re kidding me right?”</p><p>“No Tina, I’m not.  Perhaps you could have said that when you saw them here and not stand there appreciating that they intentionally booked a vacation here knowing full well we were here.”</p><p>“I know you’re upset, I get that, but we can still enjoy this vacation.  What is the alternative Bette?  We just go home?”<br/>The front desk was waiting for Bette to end her call to explain their cancellation policy.</p><p>Bette’s closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.  “You cannot imagine how incredibly pissed off I am right now.”</p><p>“Oh I think I can.  Bette, I’m in our room right now.  Why don’t you come back to our room and we can talk about the options.  If it is going to bother you this much that they are here, and you can’t ignore them, then I’ll…well I can ask them to leave.”</p><p>“Tina do you realize how horrible it is to even have to ask that? To have been put in this position to have to do so?  This was supposed to be about you and I and…God some days Alice not only needs to her mouth taped shut but …  oh forget it.  I’ll meet you back at the room.”    As Bette ended the call, she noticed Shane coming towards her in the lobby.</p><p>“Hey Bette.  Look, I’m really sorry.  Alice thought it would be a nice surprise and-“</p><p>“Alice thought… Shane, you of all people should have known this idea was…right up there as epic failure,” Bette used her fingers to emphasize those last two words.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking…obviously.  I told Alice and Dana that I was leaving.  If they stay, that’s on them, but Dana is super uncomfortable now and she said she was going to leave so I think Alice is going to as well.”</p><p>The woman at the front desk interrupted them.  “Excuse me Ms. Porter, I did speak with the manager and there are no exceptions…we cannot refund any money if you cancel.” </p><p>Bette looked at the woman and then at Shane.  She knew that this place was very expensive even if all three of the girls had pitched in and stayed together in one room, it was a lot for anyone to lose that much money, let alone them.  Bette inhaled a big breath and let it out slowly.  “Okay, thank you.  I won’t be cancelling,” Bette said towards her and then to Shane, “… and neither will you.  It’s too much money for all of you to lose.   Please, just keep Alice out of my way or I swear she is going to be shark bait.”  Bette walked away before Shane could answer.</p><p>The lady at the front desk arched her brow.  “Shark bait?  Wow, I don’t know who Alice is, but if I were her I would be careful.”</p><p>Shane forced a smile.  “Her bark is worse than her bite,” she said as she watched Bette walk across the lobby.  “Could you do me a favor though?  Could you see if there is another room that we might switch to that is at the other end of the resort…as far away from Be--  Ms. Porter’s room?”</p><p>“Of course. Let me take a look again at what you booked and then we can see what we can do.”</p><p>						#</p><p>I was pacing the room and rubbing my neck as I waited for Bette.  When she finally opened the door to the room, it had startled me, even though she was exactly who I was expecting.  “I really hope you didn’t cancel and gave me an opportunity to give you my opinion to consider.”</p><p>Bette shook her head.  “No, I didn’t cancel.  They would still charge us the full price with no refund whatsoever so we are stuck here…with them.”</p><p>I could see how upset she was, and I also knew that this was going to be a dark cloud over us the whole time.  “Bette…”  I shook my head.  “I would rather lose our money and go home or even do day trips with the time we have off from our jobs, than to stay here if you are going to be miserable.”</p><p>“Tina you make it sound like I just ‘decided’ to be miserable.  WE had this planned and Alice sabotaged it with one of her most incredibly brilliant ideas!”</p><p>“Okay, but what I’m saying is that it is what it is right now.  We can’t change it.  So the choices are we go home and eat the cost but at least enjoy being together and salvage our time off, or we stay here and make the most of it with the risk we could still bump into them.”</p><p>Bette exhaled a big breath, all filled with stress.  She closed her eyes and shook her head before raising a hand up.  “I don’t know… okay? I don’t know what the fuck to do to be honest.”</p><p>Alice was someone who could easily get under Bette’s skin.  I wondered why Alice would have thought this was a good idea without even giving me a heads up to discuss it ahead of time.   I approached Bette who really was beside herself as to what to do.  “Bette,” I said gently as I touched the side of her face.  “I think what really matters is that it’s you and me together here…when I’m outside by that pool or anywhere, my eyes and attention are on you, not what is going on around me.”</p><p>Bette looked at me and I felt her connecting to my words and what was trying to convey.  “I guess…we can just try to focus on us, and tune out the noise.”</p><p>I nodded and smiled as I slipped my hands along her jawline and pulled her towards me. My eyes were on hers until I was so close to her lips that I closed my own as the warmth of her soft lips touched mine.  Jesus… no matter how often I kissed this woman, I could never get enough, and it still surprised me as much as the first time we ever kissed.   Our moment was interrupted by a few pings from Bette’s phone indicating she had a text message.</p><p>“Any bets it’s Alice trying to apologize and save her life?” Bette asked as she slipped the phone from her pocket.  She looked at the screen.  “It’s Shane… she said that they lady at the front desk moved them to a room at the other end of the resort, and that there is another pool and beach area on that end.”</p><p>“See baby?  It will be fine.  In the meantime, let me show you what they gave us for our anniversary.”  I grabbed the bag that held painting of us.   “They had someone paint this.  It is their favorite picture of us together,” I said as I turned the painting around for her to see.</p><p>Bette looked at the painting.  “That’s…wow…it’s really nice.”  She looked at the bottom and noticed their anniversary date was there.  She turned the painting around and the artist’s signature was on the back.  Bette sighed.  “Why does Alice do things like this?  I feel like an asshole and yet I shouldn’t.  She could have given this to use at the house and we could have ordered something to eat and had a nice time.  I just—“</p><p>“Hey, forget about it okay? It is what it is and we can’t change it.   We can send a nice thank you card once we get back home.  For now, how about you and I have a glass of wine outside on the patio until our massages in about an hour?”</p><p>“That sounds nice,” Bette said as she opened the slider while I grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it, bringing the bottle and two glasses out to the patio where she was already sitting.  The warm breeze was teasing her curls and she actually looked a little more relaxed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Bette said, taking the glass of wine I was extending.  “You ever wonder what the backstory is…of people?  Who they are?  What might be going on in their life?”</p><p>I looked over to where Bette was looking.  It was a man and a woman who was in the sand playing with a little boy.  I couldn’t help but smile at the little boy that was maybe 16 months old or so, happily playing in the sand.   “Yeah, sometimes I do.”</p><p>“Like those people there.  It is easy to assume they are together as a couple…that is their son…they all look happy and all is okay with the world.  Yet, for all we know they could be siblings, and maybe that isn’t their son but their nephew.  As human beings we quickly make assumptions based on what we have become accustomed to seeing.  We could have it all wrong.”</p><p>I looked over at Bette who was getting a little philosophical.  “Penny for your real thoughts?”</p><p>						#</p><p>“I cannot believe you agreed to have us moved!”  Alice was throwing her toiletries back in the suitcase.  “I mean, this is such bullshit.  I thought Bette was supposed to be our friend.”</p><p>“Al, just… shut up.” Dana was ticked off.  She knew that this wasn’t a good idea to begin with.  “This is the next best thing aside from just going home and losing our money.”</p><p>“Not that I should have to remind you,” Shane looked at Alice.  “Don’t be walking all around the resort.  The lady said that we are at the other end with our own pool and beach so there won’t be any reason to go to the other end where they are.”</p><p>“Oh so Bette and Tina like own a part of the resort?”</p><p>“Alice!  This was the dumbest idea and we were foolish enough to agree to it.  I’m not going to be a part of pissing Bette off…or Tina for that matter.  After all, it IS their anniversary and we shouldn’t be here,” Shane barked.</p><p>“Okay, okay…easy girl.”  </p><p>Once Alice repacked everything, she and the girls headed towards the far end of the resort, with both Dana and Shane still reminding Alice that she was to behave or else.</p><p>						#</p><p>Bette looked over and sipped her wine.  “Those were my thoughts.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Bette dipped her head a moment.  “I guess I’m trying to picture what life will look like when we have another human being to consider.”  </p><p>My attention went from the images before us to Bette.   She hadn’t really been one to bring this up, let alone after having gotten so tuned up over Alice’s surprise that went belly up.  I looked back at the family, or at least what I assumed to be a family.  “I think it will look…amazing.  I think our child will be loved beyond anything we have ever known.  I think it will be something that we gain and enhances our lives, not something that we lose because we have a new addition.”</p><p>Bette looked over.  “I guess I just don’t want to… fuck up.   You know?”</p><p>My brows furrowed as I turned back towards Bette.  “Baby, why would you think that? I think you will be an amazing mom.”  I reached over and grabbed hold of her hand.</p><p>“I don’t know.  The idea is a little daunting to be honest.  I don’t mind kicking ass in the art world and having all the confidence in the world with my job and what I do.  When it comes to being a parent, it seems like something you just never fully prepare for.  I like being prepared.  I like to have some kind of feel for what is coming.”</p><p>“That’s the side of you that loves to be in control of everything so you aren’t unprepared for when something happens.  It’s a defense mechanism.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Bette said quietly.</p><p>“But with a kid…we can plan for as much as we possibly can, but there will always be things we didn’t plan for.  When things come, we face it.”  I squeezed her hand for reassurance. </p><p>Over the next half hour, it was nice to have Bette’s full attention.  We weren’t at home looking through the mail or bills that had come in as we were trying to talk.  We weren’t bumping into one another as we were working around the stove getting dinner together.  This was nice.  It was just she and I, with no distractions and aside from our massage appointment, nowhere that we had to be.</p><p>When we arrived at our couples massage, we both undressed and laid on our respective tables waiting on a few minutes before the masseuses came into the room.  The mood was relaxing, with some light aromatherapy and soft spa music playing with the mood lighting.  It was perfect even before the massage started.  When it did, boy did we both ease ourselves into that peaceful place of calm.  In fact, 90 minutes later, Bette had actually fallen asleep and it killed me having to wake her.  She looked so peaceful.  I hated the thought of waking her up to the harsh reality of the world, because she looked so content wherever she had drifted off to.</p><p>I slipped off the table with a towel wrapped around me.  “Babe...”  I looked at her back and how muscular she was.  God this woman was so fucking toned.  It was like each muscle followed a certain path articulating everything nearby.   I lightly touched her shoulder to help rouse her.  “Bette…”</p><p>Bette opened her eyes, looking a bit disoriented at first.  “I can’t believe I fell asleep,” she said as she lifted her head to look around.  “How long was I sleeping?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I couldn’t tell if you were sleeping or just resting your eyes until they both left and you didn’t open them.”  I couldn’t help but laugh.  “Was it a good massage?”</p><p>“It was heaven,” Bette said as she sat up, using the towel to rub off some of the excess oils. I took the towel from her and wiped down her back, which she then did the same for me.  “Nice ass Kennard.”</p><p>I looked back at her over my shoulder.  “You should know, you have one fine ass too.”</p><p>“How about you and I go back to our room and take a nice hot bath in that oversized tub in our suite?”</p><p>I arched a brow.  “Is that all you have in mind?”</p><p>“Maybe a little more…now that I had a little nap.”</p><p>“I was hoping you would say that.”  I leaned in and kissed her lips.  “I’m really glad you were able to destress a little bit.”  My hand lingered as it drifted down her arm.</p><p>“I feel great actually,” Bette said as she grabbed her clothes and redressed. </p><p>As I got dressed, I asked Bette if she wanted to eat at one of the onsite restaurants, go off site, or just order room service.    We both decided that eating onsite would be nice, especially the restaurant that is outside right on the beach area with the large bar.   First, our hot bath was now in order.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya Peeps!   Hope you have all been hanging in there and trying your best to enjoy whatever it is that brings you joy.  These times during COVID sure are ones which have challenged even the best of us, but we will get through this.  It's prompted so many of us to regroup and realize the things that really matter and what's important in our life.  We were forced to slow down, and for me that is hard to do.  Anyway, without further delay.... here's the next chapter.  ~  Stay safe friends ~  Chicki and Kat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 101</p><p>When we got back to our room, Bette was setting up reservations at the beach restaurant while I drew the bath. I closed the shades and decided to light a few candles to get Bette further into a state of relaxation. I discarded my clothes and rinsed off in the shower before entering the bath. I turned the jets on medium strength and slid into the tub in front of one of the jets. Even after the massage, the jets felt so nice on my lower back. The hot water filled the room with steam, and I could hear music start to play from the other room. I looked over and saw her enter the bathroom. She stood there in the doorway with nothing but her embroidered bra and lace panties.</p><p>“Damn Porter. Is it hot in here or is it just you?” I winked at her.</p><p>She shot me a sly grin as she proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing and tossed them to the side. I watched as she slowly walked over to the shower where she would rinse off just the same as I had, then join me in the tub.</p><p>“Is there room for two?” Bette said in a low and husky voice.</p><p>“Of course,” I reached out my hand to help her into the tub with me.</p><p>She laid back against the bathtub and pulled me in close for a long and luscious kiss. Her tongue probed into my mouth and did her thing. That thing that always drove me wild and made me want more. I moaned into the kiss as she slipped her hand behind my neck to deepen the kiss. She grabbed my bottom lip with her teeth just before the kiss broke.</p><p>“You are so fucking delicious Tee,” Bette said pressing her forehead against my own.</p><p>We looked into each other’s eyes finding the others filled with passion and desire. I grabbed both sides of her face and brought her in for another kiss. This time, I let my tongue do the work. My mouth traveled from her lips down to her neck where she moaned with ever lick, nibble, and suck. Her hand found my breast and rolled her finger around the tip of my nipple. The hot water made them that much more sensitive and they hardened almost immediately.</p><p>“Fuck that feels so good,” I said making my way further.</p><p>I found her nipples hard as rocks and took the right one into my mouth, grazing my tongue along the tip and flicking it just the way she liked it. I felt her back arch and her chest rise into my mouth further. Her breathing was getting faster and heavier as I gave the other nipple some attention too.</p><p>She grabbed my face and brought her lips to mine, kissing me with wild abandon. She led me to the other side of the tub and began kissing my neck, one arm wrapped around my back to hold me in place and the other grabbing my hip. It didn’t take long for her to make her way down to my breasts sucking on my firm nipples. Her hand left my hip and landed in between my legs where I gasped as she stroked her finger between my folds.</p><p>“I want you Tee...fuck I want you so bad,” Bette said returning her mouth to my nipple. I felt her spread my lips with her fingers and tease my clit.  My body quickly reacting to her every touch.</p><p>“Take me babe. Oh God, take me now,” I opened my legs wider granting her permission inside of me.</p><p>Without further delay, Bette thrusted two slender fingers inside me. I gasped the moment I felt her fingers enter.  I reached my arm around Bette and pulled her in closer. Bette pulled away a bit so she could watch the pleasure take over my every expression.</p><p>I laid against the tub arching my back and grabbing the edge with each thrust. I could feel how deep she was inside me, curling her fingers against my g-spot. God, this woman knew how to get me there. She knew my body so well and mastered it. From the heat of the water to the pleasure overcoming me, I could feel myself getting light headed and slipping deep into ecstasy.</p><p>“Yes baby, mmmm right there....oh...God..don’t...don’t stop,” my words were labored as I tried to form a sentence.</p><p>Bette was determined to bring her lover over the edge. She continued to thrust deep inside her, the thumb circling her clit while bringing Tina’s nipple back to her mouth. Her free hand exploring up and down Tina’s naked and wet body. She could feel Tina’s wall clench around her two fingers. Bette knew it wouldn’t be much longer for Tina to finish.</p><p>“That’s it, Tee. Cum for me,” Bette whispered near my ear.</p><p>My breaths were getting harder and faster. Within seconds, I dug my nails into Bette’s back as I came hard. She reached around my back with her other hand holding up my limp body in the hot water. She eased out of me and kissed me hard.</p><p>“That was so fucking hot.” Bette returned back to my lips.</p><p>I pulled her in close and laid her head against my chest. We stayed there a little longer never wanting to leave each other’s arms. We knew there were dinner reservations to show up for. But for now, we couldn’t imagine moving a muscle.</p><p>#</p><p>“Can we just try to have a nice time? I mean we already spent the money and we are here. We can always meet up with them by the pool or for lunch a different day,” Shane said looking over the different restaurants on site.</p><p>Alice just rolled her eyes and continued to hold up one of her dresses in front of her in the mirror.</p><p>“Listen Al, you dragged us here knowing full well that this could go south. We have chosen to stay so let’s make the best of it,” Dana said putting on her mascara in the bathroom.</p><p>“I know I know. It just sucks, okay? I thought they would be a lot happier to see us,” Alice threw down the dress on the bed and picked up another one holding it in front of her.</p><p>“Oh, what about this one? It has a DJ starting at 10. Menu looks pretty good and we can stay for a good time,” Shane said to the girls.</p><p>“That sounds fine,” Dana said exiting the bathroom looking over at Alice.</p><p>“Yeah, great.”</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p>“Can you help zipper me up?” I said trying to reach behind me for the very small zipper.</p><p>Bette smiled and zipped me up. We stood in front of the mirror together and she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.</p><p>“What?” I said.</p><p>“Nothing. I’m just so lucky to have you,” Bette said placing another kiss on my shoulder.</p><p>Bette walked back towards the bed to grab our purses and then we were out the door to arrive in time for our dinner reservations.</p><p>We walked up to the restaurant where Bette and I were greeted by the hostess and brought to our table on the outdoor deck. The sun was starting to set and the warm breeze from the ocean, not far from us, was making for a very romantic evening.</p><p>We thumbed through the menu as the waiter poured us each a glass of red wine. The menu was small, but exquisite. I had my eye on the fire grilled salmon while Bette was still deciding.</p><p>“What do you think you’ll have, babe? The fish looks amazing,” I said taking a sip of wine.</p><p>“Hmmm. I’m not sure yet. I’m tossed between the chicken and the scallops. They both sound good,” Bette said pursing her lips together deciding.</p><p>The waiter returned shortly after with some bread, salad, and another bottle of wine. He then proceeded to take our dinner orders. I ordered the salmon while Bette decided on the chicken.</p><p>Bette sat back in her chair continuing to sip her wine and gaze off into the ocean when the sun was creating a red and orange glow above the horizon. I couldn’t help but stare. The breeze was making her curls dance in front of her face and she just looked stunning.</p><p>“I love you,” I said in a soft voice unsure if she heard me.</p><p>After a moment, she smiled and looked back at me. She leaned forward and took my hand in hers. “I love you too, Tee.”</p><p>I smiled and squeezed her hand. I looked down at our fingers intertwined, her thumb rubbing the top of my fingers. I stared for a moment, a long moment.</p><p>“What’s on your mind? Looks like a lot is going on up there.”</p><p>“Hmm?” I said bringing my attention back to the present.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Bette said taking her hand back to eat her salad.</p><p>“Nothing really. I was just thinking about these past few years. Everything we have been through. Things we have accomplished, both together and on our own.”</p><p>“Yes,” Bette patted the side of her mouth with a napkin, “It has been a great few years. And I hope more wonderful years are to come our way.”</p><p>“I surely hope so too,” I said bringing my hand behind my neck.</p><p>“You’re nervous Tee. What’s really on your mind?” Bette pushed further.</p><p>“Okay. Well, I mean I know we touched on the subject awhile back and I know things have been crazy with your art and your job and my job and my-“</p><p>“Teeeee…spit it out.”</p><p>I took a deep breath and just said it. “I love you Bette. And I do want to spend many more years together. Possibly the rest of my life. I want a home and kids and a real life with you. I really do.”</p><p>Bette smiled even bigger this time. She was happy to hear that Tina’s thoughts and feelings coincided with her own.</p><p>“I have been thinking a lot about that too. I just wasn’t sure if we were both ready for this type of commitment. I know we talked about getting married…hopefully someday,” Bette said folding her hands on the table.</p><p>“I want that too, babe.”</p><p>“But I know you said you didn’t like marriage because of your parents and the poor examples you had surrounding you.”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t like marriage Bette. It just scares me. There have been few marriages that I have seen in my lifetime that haven’t ended in divorce. I just don’t want to...commit and then get my heart broken.”</p><p>“Oh Tina,” Bette said reaching out to grab both of my hands, “I am not going to break your heart. I am yours. All yours. And you are mine. I’m not going anywhere,” Bette leaned over and gently kissed my lips.</p><p>What a sense of relief…security…safety and more. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”</p><p>Before we could say another word, our dinner was placed in front of us. Everything looked and smelled wonderful. We began to eat and continued our discussion about our future.</p><p>“Do you think gay marriage will ever be a thing?” I said placing a piece of salmon in my mouth.</p><p>“Well I certainly hope so. But at this rate, I don’t think it will be for a long time.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes.  “Which I think is ridiculous. I don’t understand what the big deal is about two men or two women getting married.”</p><p>“I’ll never understand it either.”</p><p>“What about that coming together ceremony you have spoken about?” I said as I used my fork to emphasize what the word ceremony.</p><p>“A commitment ceremony. Well, it’s basically like a marriage except there are no legal bindings to each other. I know many same sex couples that have done it.”</p><p>“Is that something you want to consider for you and I?” I asked.</p><p>Bette tilted her head.  “I think after all we have been through these past few years…yes I do. Do you?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do. I really think we are ready to take this next step in our relationship.”</p><p>“Look Tee, I don’t want you to do this because you think it is what I want. I want you to be comfortable in this decision.”</p><p>“I am babe, I promise. I’m all in.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. Perhaps once we are back home, we can talk more about the logistics of doing that.  For now, let’s live in this moment. No planning, no stress, just us,” Bette lifted her glass and clinked it with mine.</p><p>We finished our dinner and continued to sip our wine. When the bill was paid, we decided to go for a nice walk on the beach before heading back to our room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>